Animaniacs 5D's
by cloudsword
Summary: Yakko and the other Animaniacs are thrown into Yusei's world. Now Yakko has to learn to Duel as well as Yusei or risk loosing his soul to another Toon's ambitions. Just who is this guy, and how will Yakko find the others? READ AND REVIEW!
1. S1 Ep 1 Separation of the Warners

**Animaniacs 5D's**

**Animaniacs and Yugioh 5D's do not belong to me. Wish they did.**

**Episode 1 – Separation of the Warners**

In Burbank, California there sat a studio. The studio was large and spacious, with many employees…{CRASH!}…and many secrets. The three Warner Siblings being one of the secrets. No one knew what they actually were when they were created. But now they were running amuck, nearly tearing the entire studio down trying to have fun. Yakko Warner is a tall Black and white cartoon with a red bulging nose and long ears. He also wore brown pants and has round, well built feet and white cartoon gloves. With a screech he came to a stop and turned to us, he says, "And I'm tired of people mentioning that stupid Bologna gag. It was strictly for the opening sequence and I was highly against it in the first place…stupid producers!" and leaves. Wakko Warner is shorter than Yakko, and constantly wears a red hat and light blue shirt. Like his brother, he screeches to a stop and tells everyone, "But I'm not wearing pants!" sticks his tongue out the side of his mouth and leaves. Dot Warner is the youngest and…"If you say 'Shortest' I'll have to hurt you!"…cutest of the three, and the only girl, wearing a pink skirt and a flower to hold her ears together. These three toons were probably the rowdiest of all the Cartoon staff the Warner brother studio's had ever hired. At the moment, they were running from a Cartoon man in a Guard uniform that was probably a half size too thin for him, a shapely blond haired cartoon nurse, and a bald slumped over cartoon man with stubby legs and bottle thick glasses. "Can't catch us Scratchy!" Yakko yelled as he carried a large sack spilling over with candy. As the three of them turned the corner, they saw a strange sight. A black and white motorcycle with a strange shape and wheels was just sitting right there. The front end had a shield that looked like it had the Warner's ears, the sleek body was narrow at the seat and had some kind of arm that moved from the back and slid to the sides of where the driver sat. The back of the bike had a seat that came over the rider's head, with a strange light fixture attached to the top of it. The Warner's couldn't help but look at it…up close. "Oooo!" they all drawled.

[Cue Yugioh 5D's opening theme.]

"What is it?" Dot asked. "It looks like it's a lot of fun." Wakko said. "Yes it does, but taking it is stealing and we don't steal." Yakko pointed out, right before hopping onto the seat. "What happened to we don't steal?" Dot asked. "I'm not taking it, I'm just looking at it." Yakko said, and look he did. Yakko found that the strange metal arms that followed the seat had driving handles, both slightly tipped into the center of the motorcycle. "I don't get it." he heard Wakko say. "What don't you get?" Yakko asked. "How does the tire stay on without a wheel?" Wakko finished. Dot took a look at the bikes wheel, and saw exactly what Wakko was looking at. The actual tire of the bike was pinched between two sets of what looked to be free spinning tubes instead of being held on by the all typical steel wheel. "Duh, there theys is's." They heard a dumb sounding voice say. Looking up, they saw the guard, the Nurse and the bald man that had been chasing them. "They're getting faster aren't they?" Dot asked. Yakko leaned forward on the bike placing his hand on the front of it, "Hey there Scratchy…" but before he could finish, the place he placed his hand lit up like the screen on a computer accidentally pressing one of the buttons, "**Duel Mode Engaged!**" came a computerized female voice from the Motorcycle. From the bottom of the bike spread a circle, covering the entire lot in a green and black light, almost as if it were a grid map from a video game, "**Speed World 2 activated. Planning rout. Rout accepted. Activating Autopilot. Ready, set, duel!**" it continued. They all heard the machine hum, and before Yakko could jump off, its back wheel spun at incredible speeds, propelling the entire thing, Yakko and all forward.

Yakko was forced back into the seat as Wakko and Dot dropped their own bags of Candy to grab onto the runaway Motorcycle. Scratchansniff, the Bald Man, Ralph the Guard, and Hello Nurse all grabbed a hold as the bike came close, all three of them being pulled off of the concrete as it passed by. "You ave gone too far Yakko, shtealing is against the law." Scratchansniff said. "Duh, yah what he saids." Ralph agreed. "I didn't do it on purpose." Yakko shouted as he tried desperately to figure out how to drive it. Looking to his right, he spied the driving handle, and grabbed it. On the left, he did the same thing, and found that the machine was comfortable to him, almost like it was made just for him. His fingers touched what he felt were bicycle break levers, "Probably stops this strange thing." he whispered to himself, but when he used them everyone heard a definite {KLUNK}. "What was that?" Dot asked. Yakko blushed and smiled in embarrassment, "That would be the breaks…breaking." he said to his sister. Dot turned to Wakko with a worried look, "Think we should just jump?" she asked. "You'll just get hurt at this speed." Hello Nurse said for him. As they traveled the Bike took an automatic turn, and crashed straight through a house made out of a tree. When it came out from the other side, an old grey Squirrel and a young brown Squirrel were crowded on top of the motorcycle as it continued on. "You three are going to pay through the nose for this." Slappy the old Squirrel said. "If we survive, Aunt Slappy!" the young Squirrel, Skippy, yelled in fear.

The bike continued on its way smashing through what looked to be a production stage, and when it exited through the doors, a short stocky man in a business suit was taken with them. Yakko smiled in embarrassment, "Hi Plotzy." he said to the short man. "Dooh, I'll get you, you, whatever you are for this!" Mr. Plotz said, and continued to hold on. The bike made a sharp turn towards what looked to be a lake, and Yakko pulled as hard as he could, on the steering handles, causing it to instead crash through a log made into a home. Smashing through the other side, a silky white mink in a red evening dress, and heavenly blond tail and head fur, came out sitting on Yakko's lap. She did nothing but scream. Another sharp turn was made and the group traveled through the lot, dodging buildings and scooping up four others, a dog and cat, a mime and a skeleton in a sport coat. The small grey cat leaned into the large yellow dog, and began to relax, "Hey when you get to a restaurant, would you drop us off?" she asked.

The Bike suddenly raced through a house, snatching up a teenage girl and smashing through the upstairs window. "Hey this is kind of fun" she said, "But you didn't have to, you know, kidnap me." Yakko smiled nervously at her, he knew all of the damage this crazy thing was doing was probably coming out of his retirement, but he soon forgot about it when he saw the two Hip Hippos standing in his way, talking to a giant chicken dressed up as a door to door sales man, and yes, it snatched up them as well. Pinky and the brain, a tall lanky lab mouse and a small but large headed white lab mouse, were walking along the street, until three pidgins stopped them. Before the pleasantries were even exchanged, the bike and all of its occupants smashed right into them, the birds plastered against the hippos and Pinky somehow unharmed, riding on the front, Brain on the other hand, was stuck under the wheel, until Pinky reached down to snatch him off of it. A thin brown dog was soon picked up from his yard, and in his front pawn he held a squealing little girl in purple overalls. The bike suddenly turned and traveled up a nearby mountain in the back beyond the Lot. "Stop this thing!" Minerva, the gorgeous mink, screamed. "I can't, the breaks are out." he shouted. As they turned the corner, the road suddenly stopped, and everyone went careening off of the edge. Only Yakko was able to stay inside of the mysterious bike as it fell, and he found it almost as if all sound had vanished from existence, until the fall actually kicked in. The last thing Yakko saw, was what looked to be a strange rip in the forest below him.

Yakko just lay there, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't know why but he hurt all over. He also felt grass under his face and chest, tickling him. "Jack, Crow, go get the medics, I think he's hurt." a strange but kind voice said. It was followed by a voice that seemed arrogant, "What is it anyway Yusei?"

"May be it's your cousin Jack!" a raspy deep voice responded. "Ha ha, very funny Crow!" the arrogant voice said sarcastically. "Would you two quit fighting and just go get help?" Yusei said. "Got it Yusei." Crow said and Yakko could hear two sets of feet as they moved away. Yakko slowly opened his eyes, trying to ignore the pain of letting his eyes adjust to the light, and the pain he felt in his whole body. When he looked up, he saw a man, wearing a strange blue jacket and black hair with golden highlights. Tattooed on his left cheek was a yellow line that started from the bottom of his eye and jetted slightly in towards his nose before moving down to line itself with his mouth and angling to the bend in his cheek. A small triangle was tattooed just on the outside of his eye, close to where the line started. "Hey are you alright?" the man asked. Yakko tried to nod, but again pain stopped him in his tracks. "Steady there!" the man said as he helped Yakko to sit up, "Can you tell me your name?"

"What does it matter?" asked a strange voice from the woods. Yakko didn't even try to look up, but the nice man did, "He's just ripe for the picking." said the voice. "Leave him alone!" the man said as he stood up to guard the toon. It was at that time, Yakko found his pain fading from his body and turned to see a strange man wearing a flannel shirt and khaki shorts, brown tennis shoes and a strange device on his left arm. As Yakko leaned on his side, he felt something pushing up against his side from inside his pocket. The toon slowly stood up and reached into his pocket, grabbing the item that was bothering him, a deck of strange cards with a brown and black swirled back. "Ah, that looks like a Duel Monster deck to me." the man with the flannel shirt said. "I said leave him alone, if you want to duel someone, then duel me." the nice man said and turned to what looked to be a red bike, similar to the one Yakko remembered going out of control with him in the seat. Yusei reached down to the console, and when his arm came back up, his own device was strapped to his arm. Yakko noticed that the device looked strangely like a platform where one side was longer than the other, to accommodate for an odd number of spaces. "Come on, you think I'm stupid or something?" the man in the flannel shirt asked, "You're Yusei Fudo, the greatest Duelist in the world. Now if you were to use his cards…"

"Deal!" Yusei said, not letting the man finish. As Yusei walked over to Yakko, he lowered his hand, "May I use your deck?" Yakko didn't even say a thing, everything was happening too fast for him. He just handed over his cards. "Thanks, I'll make sure to give them back." Yusei said, and turned back to the other man, who had a shocked look on his face. Yusei first removed some more cards from his wrist contraption, and placed one of Yakko's cards into it, before slipping the rest into an open slot in the front of the machine. The cards instantly shuffled themselves, and Yusei grabbed the top five to place into the hand with the platform. "I was right, it is used for playing with these cards." Yakko said to himself. "You're right, it's called a Duel Disk." Yusei said, hearing Yakko. The other man soon followed suit, placing his deck into his Duel Disk and letting his cards shuffle. "LET'S DUEL!" they both shouted at each other.

"I'll start things off." Yusei said as he pulled the top card from the deck. Looking at his hand, he selected a card and slapped it down, "I summon the 'Cartoon Master', in attack mode." he said. The Monster that appeared on the field, looked like a cartoon karate master with a goofy grin. "Cartoon Master is a level 4 monster and his special ability lets me deal 800 damage directly to you." as Yusei said this, the monster on the field, ran up to his opponent and kicked him in the stomach. The man flinched at the impact an eight hundred points were taken from the LP circle. Yusei grabbed two cards from his hand, and placed them in slots close to him, "Now I lay two cards face-down and call it a turn."

"Fine then." the man said and drew his card. "I summon `Ax Wielder' in attack mode." he said as he slapped down his monster. The monster that appeared, looked like a lumberjack with a knights helmet on its head and a Battle ax in its hands. "Now I can attack you with my Ax Wielder." the man said, and the Ax monster took a swing at Yusei's Cartoon monster, destroying it. Suddenly 1100 life points were removed from Yusei's LP wheel. "Heh, every time my Ax Wielder destroys a monster, it gets to deal half of its attack points to you as damage." the man said, and an extra 950 points were subtracted. This didn't seem to faze Yusei at all. The man grabbed one card from his hand and set it face down, "Now I end my turn with a Face-Down."

"It's my turn." Yusei said, and drew his card. Yusei then grabbed a card from his hand, "I Summon the 'Cartoon Tuner' in attack mode." [Cartoon Tuner is a level 3 tuner monster with 1200 ATK and 1000 DEF] "Now I activate my trap card." the man said and the face down card flipped over to reveal, "TIMBER!" [TIMBER! is a trap card that targets one monster on your field with `Ax' in its name and deal its attack points to your opponent as direct damage.] "Now I deal all 1900 attack points to you as damage." Yusei's LP meter dropped to 50. "And I activate my trap card." The first of Yusei's face-downs flipped over to reveal, "Candy Bag." [Candy Bag is a trap card that restores your life points by 500 when your opponent deals damage to you by effect or battle] Yusei's LP meter rose by 500 points. "Now I can activate my second face down. 'Tracing Board'!" [Tracing Board is a trap card that is activates by paying 500 life points, special summon one `Cartoon' monster from your graveyard] Yusei's LP meter dropped back down to 50 and the Cartoon Master reappeared on the field. "And From my hand I use the spell card 'Cartoon Boost'." [Cartoon Boost is an equip spell card that raises 1 cartoon monster by 800 attack points and one star] "And I equip it to Cartoon Tuner. Now I can Synchro Summon." as Yusei said this, the two monsters lifted to the sky, Cartoon Tuner separated himself into four glowing stars circling four strange circles, and Cartoon Master entered the circles changing into a glowing outline.

"From two come one and from one comes power, I Synchro Summon, SHINNING TOON DRAGON!" with that the monsters rose into the air and Cartoon tuner split into four stars that aligned themselves and began circling the other monster as it lost its color and changed to a blue outline of what it used to be, they quickly exploded into a beam of light that touched the ground behind Yusei. "Let's rev it up!" [Shinning Toon Dragon is a level 8, Dragon type, Synchro monster with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF] The dragon that came out stood on two legs, with powerful looking arms. The wings on its back were lined with feathers in all colors of the rainbow. "When my Shinning Toon Dragon is summoned successfully, I can destroy one monster on your field." Yusei called out, "Go, destroy Ax Wielder with Rainbow Blast Wave!" Yusei's Dragon opened its mouth wide, forming a ball of energy in its mouth the same color as the aurora borealis, and launched it at the man's monster. The Ax monster was destroyed the instant the energy collided with it, shattering into several triangle pixels. "My Ax Wielder!" the lumberjack shouted. "And from my hand I use the spell card 'Take Two'. This let's my monster attack twice this turn." Yusei continued, "Now I attack your Life points directly." Yusei shouted, "Go, Color Blast." The dragon's claws were surrounded in multiple colors and he slammed it into the lumberjack. His LP meter dropped to 700. "AGAIN!" Yusei called out, and the dragon slammed his other clawed hand into the opponent. The Man's LP meter dropped to 0 and a buzzer went off. Yusei had won.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" the man shouted, "This was supposed to be an easy win. Wait till I get my hands on that freak, he'll wish he's never lied to me." and stomped off back into the forest. "You ok?" Yusei asked as he turned back to the toon. Yakko stood there speechless, until, "WOW, THAT WAS AWSOME! You have to teach me how to do that!" he shouted and ran like a lightning bolt up to Yusei, perching himself on his chest and placing them nose to rubbery red nose. Apparently he still had his Toon capabilities. "You don't know how to duel?" Yusei asked. "Who doesn't know how to duel?" they heard Jack say as he returned. Jack had bright yellow hair spiked back words with some strands sticking up, as if he were wearing a helmet. The long white coat he wore stuck out at the bottom, almost as if it were being lifted by wire inserts. The man next to him, looked like a punk, he had a bandana holding up his spiky red hair. Two metal rings stuck out on the right front side. The dark red vest he wore resembled Yusei's jacket in many ways, and it looked to Yakko like he had worn his fingerless gloves almost all his life. The yellow marks he had were an `M' on his forehead and a line on each of his cheeks. "He doesn't, I think." Yusei said pointing to Yakko. "Who's he?" the punk asked. Yakko jumped to the ground, and lifted his hand up in an exaggerated wave, "I'm Yakko." then stopped, as if her were waiting for something. Slowly he turned to his left, and looked down, then to his right. He hung his head in a calm depression, "It's just not the same without them."

"Without who?" Jack asked. "My siblings." Yakko explained. "There are more of you?" the punk said as he pulled his hands back in a surprised disgust. "Why Crow, you looking for a girlfriend?" Jack retorted. Everyone laughed, at Crow's expense.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. S1 Ep 2 Speed World Tour

**Animaniacs 5D's**

**Episode 2 – Speed World Tour**

Yakko: "Now Let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's."

Yusei: "Hey that's my line!"

"I'm not taking it, I'm just looking at it!" Yakko said as he turned back to the mysterious bike under him. "I don't get it!" he heard Wakko say, "How does it stay on without a wheel?"

"STOP THIS THING!" Minerva shouted as she held on tightly to him. "I can't the breaks are out!" Yakko responded. It seemed like time slowed down for them all as the bike sped over the edge of the cliff, and finally pointed towards the forest below. Each of his friends let go of the falling bike, tumbling down into the crack in space below.

"I synchro summon, SHINING TOON DRAGON!" Yusei shouted as the colorful dragon roared. "Now I activate the Take Two spell card from my hand, letting my dragon attack twice this turn!" he continued, and pointed to the lumberjack, "Color Blast!" he shouted, and the Shining Toon Dragon slammed his claws into the ground dropping his opponent's LP to 0.

"You have to teach me how to do that!" Yakko said to Yusei as he perched himself of the man's chest. "You don't know how to duel?" Yusei asked. "Who doesn't know how to duel Yusei?" they heard Jack ask. "I'm Yakko!" the toon said as he touched the ground, and turned to each of his sides, "It's just not the same without them!"

[Cue Yugioh 5D's theme.]

"So tell me Yusei, how exactly do you intend to teach Yakko the basics of dueling?" Jack asked as he, Crow and Yusei with Yakko latched to his back sped down the street, each of them on duel runners. Yusei's red Duel Runner, the Yusei-go, was a speed style. The back arched over like the one on the Duel Runner Yakko remembered that brought him and his friends to this strange world in the first place, and the sleek sides with the yellow decals looked as if they were built to go faster than the speed of sound, though Yakko doubted it could. Jacks Duel Runner was a strange one, it looked like a motorcycle surrounded by a single wheel. Painted all white, Yakko was sure he would need to literally splash some color on it if he wanted to give it any sign of life at all. Crow's he liked, the Black Bird, like Yusei's, stayed upright on two wheels. The biggest difference was the yellow wings on the back of it near the wheels, Yakko said it looked like it could fly, and Crow proved that it could a while back.

"I'm sending him to Duel Academy in three weeks, after I teach him the basics." Yusei said. Yakko couldn't help but to feel a little nervous, even if the Yusei helmet he wore wouldn't let anyone see it, "Academy…you mean there's a school for dueling?"

"Yah, you'll be starting there, after we get you up to speed on the basics." Yusei told him. Yakko cringed, "Aw, do I have to?"

"You might not get that chance." they all heard. Jack and Crow were both surprised when a jet black Duel runner raced by them, and the rider wore nothing but black. His helmet had a cage around his mouth so no one knew what he really looked like. The Duel Runner was elongated, and drove on two wheels, one up front and one in the back. The position the rider was in was very peculiar, he was leaning forward, almost as if he were in a laying down on it, and the drive handles were located on the actual frame, sticking up and to the inside at an angle. "Ha ha ha, it's nice finally meet you face to face, Yusei Fudo. And an even bigger honor to challenge you to a duel. The winner gets possession of that toon riding with you."

"No deal!" Yusei said to the masked man. "You don't have a choice." the mysterious rider said and pressed a few buttons on his Duel Runner console. Suddenly Yusei's runner made an announcement, "**Overriding Duel Runner.**"

"Ahgh!" Yusei exclaimed. "**Setting route, route accepted, activating speed world 2. Ready, set, duel!**"

"AH HAHAHA! Yakko Warner, you're future belongs to me!" the duelist said. "Just who do you think you are?" Jack exclaimed. The duelist turned to Jack, "Ah excuse my rudeness, my name is O-Kay. My request is simple, give me the toon and you won't be humiliatingly defeated."

"Well, get ready to be disappointed." Yusei said as he grabbed the top five cards from his deck and slid them into his left wrist gauntlet. "I've got the green light." Yusei said and whipped the top card from his deck. "I summon 'Speed warrior' in defense mode." and with that Speed Warrior appeared, crossing his arms and having almost no color to him. "Normally Speed Warrior can double his attack points the moment he's summoned, but since I can't attack on this turn, I lay one card face down and end my turn." and with that Yakko looked at Yusei questioningly, "Why can't you attack?" he asked. "It's the rules of the game, you can't attack if you're the first person to go, it's like a 'don't attack a defenseless person' thing." Yusei told him. "Oh." was all Yakko could say. "I draw." O-Kay shouted, when he drew from his deck he had to pull up and away, but like Yusei, he whipped the top card of his deck off and placed it in a slot on his Duel Runner.

"Hey, your monster looks a little blue." Yakko said, catching any opportunity to crack a joke. "That's because it's in defense mode. Like this the DEF points are used instead of the ATK points. It also lets the monster absorb any leftover damage instead of letting it affect my life points." Yusei told him. "Like a shield?" Yakko asked. "Even a shield can be destroyed." O-Kay shouted. "I summon 'Vile Summoner' to the field." the monster that appeared has a tattered green robe covering what looked to be made of melted bones. The stats that appeared in front of Yakko were level 3 ATK 1200, DEF 300. "His special ability lets me summon a level four or lower 'Vile' Monster from my hand. So I summon 'Vile Traveler'." Like the Summoner, Vile Traveler was made of meted bones, and had a tattered safari outfit on. Its stats said, Level 3, ATK 1350, DEF 1100. "And since I used a 'Vile' Monster's special ability this turn, I get to special summon Vile Temptress to the field. The melted bones theme seemed to be prominent in his deck, but this one just made Yakko sick. "Goodbye lunch!" he said in a sing song voice. When the stats came up, Yakko didn't feel nervous. Level 2, ATK 500, DEF 0, Tuner.

"Wait you have a tuner monster?" Yusei asked in shock. "Huh…what's a Tuner?" Yakko asked. "That toon really is pathetic, I Syncro Summon, 'Vile King of the Graveyard'." O-Kay taunted and like with Yusei, the tuner monster turned into two circling stars to combine with the other two monsters, creating a giant king in tattered bright blue and red cloths made from what looked to be melted bones. "A tuner monster is required to synchro summon, Yakko. Like when I summoned your Shining Toon Dragon. I used your Cartoon Tuner and Cartoon Master. At that moment, those two monsters added up to eight stars, and Cartoon Tuner was a Tuner monster." Yusei told him. Yakko just showed that he was now even more confused. The only thing he knew for sure was that monster had 3000 ATK and 3000 DEF at level 8. "When my Vile King of the Graveyard is synchro summoned, I can destroy every card on your field. Say goodbye to everything!" O-Kay shouted. "Not yet, I activate the trap card 'Starlight Road'." [Starlight Road is a trap card that can be activated when your opponent tries to destroy two or more of your cards at once. You can negate that effect and destroy that card, then special summon 1 Stardust dragon from your side deck.] "Now I get to summon Stardust Dragon." Yusei called out, Stardust appeared just above him and roared majestically, spreading its wings. "About time." O-Kay whispered, and reached into his jacket pocket. Pulling out a blank Duel Monster card and pointing the front of it towards Stardust Dragon. A black light shot forward, enveloping Stardust Dragon entirely, but when it was over, Stardust remained unharmed. "What did you do?" Yusei asked. "That my friend you will never know, have a look." Yusei looked to the monster O-Kay had summoned, it was still there. "What in the?" he stated. "Unfortunate for you my monster cannot be destroyed by card effects, and if it is targeted by one, I get to take possession of your weakest monster." O-Kay said, and Vile King of the Graveyard opened his mouth to release a green gas that covered Speed warrior completely. When the gas finally lifted, Speed Warrior's armor had been melted almost entirely. "Speed Warrior?" Yusei questioned. When the monster turned to look at Yusei, the mask had been shattered where the eyes were, and they were glowing red. It suddenly jumped to be next to O-Kay. "I switch, MY Speed Warrior into attack mode, and use Vile King of the Graveyard to destroy your Stardust Dragon." the Vile King reached out, and grabbed Stardust by the neck, squeezing as hard as he could, Yusei's monster popped into thousands of triangle pieces and Yusei's Life Points dropped 500 points. "Now I attack you with your own monster." Yusei had no choice but to take the attack head on, and 900 points were subtracted from Yusei. "Next I lay a card face down and call it a turn." finished O-Kay.

"This can't be right, that guy just destroyed Yusei's ace monster on his first turn." Crow said from the sidelines. "Gerr, if only I was in there backing him up, he wouldn't have such trouble." Jack growled out. "Let's hope he has a plan, I just don't see a weakness in that Vile King of the Graveyard." Crow said in a worry. "I do, and I think Yusei does too." Jack told him in confidence.

"My draw." Yusei shouted and smiled when he saw the card, "It's go time!" he whispered, "First I summon Turbo Synchron." Yakko saw what looked to him being a s\oldier trying to be a motorcycle, or the other way around he couldn't tell. The level 1 monster only had 100 ATK and 500 DEF anyway. "What's that silly thing going to do, make him laugh, cause it's killing me." Yakko called out. "It's going to help us win this; I attack Speed Warrior with Turbo Synchron." Yusei said as an answer. "Huh?" Yakko asked. "Yes, I fail to see the point as well." O-Kay agreed. "When my Turbo Synchron attacks, it automatically switches its target into defense mode." Speed Warrior knelt back down and crossed his arms, once again changing to blue. Turbo Synchron struck his fist against Speed Warrior's arms, and Yusei received 200 damage lowering him to 2200 Life points, and Turbo Synchron survived. "And even if my Turbo Synchron loses a battle, I get to Special Summon a monster who's ATK is equal to or lower than the damage I just took. So I special Summon A/D Changer." A small blue chubby man holding two giant flags appeared, one having a large red 'A' and the other having a large blue 'D'. Its ATK was 100, only half of Yusei's limit. "Now I tune my Turbo Synchron with my A/D Changer in order to Synchro Summon, Formula Synchron." Yakko just couldn't help it, he laughed, "Now I've seen everything, a robot wearing a formula one race car?"

"Clear your mind Yakko, let go of all your doubts, and just trust me." Yusei said as he turned to the young toon. "Ok, whatever you say, you're the best duelist in the world right?" Yusei only nodded, then turning back to O-Kay, he shouted, "When Formula Synchron comes to the field, I get to draw a card from the top of my deck. Now I lay two cards face-down and call it a turn." O-Kay only laughed as he drew his card, "You really are pathetic."

"Now I activate my Trap card Call of the Haunted, which lets me bring my Stardust Dragon back from the Graveyard." Then Yusei turned back to Yakko, "You ready?" he asked. Yakko suddenly felt Yusei's confidence envelope him and he couldn't help but smile and give his new friend the thumbs up, "Let's kick his butt!"

"It doesn't matter; I attack with my Vile King of the Graveyard." O-Kay shouted, "And we Accel Synchro!" Yusei shouted and seemed to begin to glow. "A Synchro Summon during my turn? But how?" O-Kay shouted. It was like the two of them sped up so fast, they disappeared within a matter of seconds, "What? Where did they go?" O-Kay asked. "Speed World." was all Jack said.

"Where are we?" Yakko asked as he floated around in nothing but colored space. "This is Speed World Yakko, it's where I got the power to defeat my toughest opponents and save the world." As Yusei spoke, Yakko saw what looked like two cards float in front of him, shining bright so that he could not see what they were. "And it's where your destiny will start, son." a strong and familiar voice said in Yakko's head. 'Dad?' Yakko thought and the two cards let their light fad to reveal, King William Warner and Queen Angelina Warner. "Use our power." a different female voice said. 'Mom?' Yakko once again thought, and the light brightened to envelope everything.

Yusei and Yakko both emerged from what could only be described as a portal of purple light, from behind O-Kay and they were followed by a large dragon. "Behold, Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei called out as he introduced his monster. Yakko had no words for the sight of it, the cosmic look to the dragon made it look like it was supposed to be one of the many stars in the sky. "3300 ATK, now that thing packs a punch." Yakko whispered. "A power beyond Synchro Summoning? I knew I needed all of them." O-Kay whispered to himself. "I activate my face down, 'Vile Remedy'." [Vile Remedy is a trap card that increases 1 'Vile' monster's ATK by 1000 until the end phase.] "I increase my Vile King of the Graveyard's ATK now I can Attack you and your Dragon." O-Kay shouted. "Big mistake, I remove Shooting Star Dragon from play, and negate your attack." Yusei shouted and Shooting Star Dragon vanished. "What, my attack is canceled?" O-Kay shouted. "That's right." Yusei answered. "Fine I'll just use Speed Warrior to knock out some life points." O-Kay tried again to attack. "Not if I use Scrap Iron Scarecrow, I can stop your attack cold and set my trap card back face-down." Yusei called out, and his trap card did everything he said it would, the scarcrow emerging from the card as the melted Speed Warrior slammed its foot into the helmet. It then shrank back into the card and fell back face-down. O-Kay growled from under his mask, "Fine I summon 'Vile Archer' in attack mode." This melted skeleton had an archer's uniform on, and surprisingly, the uniform was in perfect shape, the bow on the other hand, looked to be made of bones. "When I summon Vile Archer, I can take his ATK straight out of your Life points."

"That's 1400." Yakko called out. "And one speed counter." O-Kay shouted. The archer pulled back his bow and launched an arrow of shadows, Yusei's life points dropped to 800. "I end my turn." Yusei made his announcement, "And my Dragon comes back from out of play."

"What?" O-Kay shouted. "That's right, if I use his special ability to negate your attack, Shooting Star Dragon comes back at the end of the turn I used that ability." Yusei told him. "Cool, can I have one?" Yakko asked. "Only if you learn to Accel Synchro Summon with Shining Toon Dragon." Yusei advised him. "Question, what are the speed counters for?" Yakko asked. "In Turbo Duels like this, speed counters place a restriction on the spell cards you can use. Thanks to the Speed World field card, you're only allowed to use Speed Spells in Turbo Duels. You can also use them to activate Speed World's effects." was Yusei's answer. "Why would you do that?" Yakko asked. "It makes things a little more interesting." Yusei told him. "Now I draw." Yakko watched as one of the lights on Yusei's Duel Runner lit up, and he counted them. 'Four Speed Counters.' he thought to himself. "Now I can activate another of my Dragon's special abilities, I pick up the top 5 cards on my deck and for every tuner I reveal, I get another attack." Yusei called out. "What?" O-Kay said in surprise. Yusei whipped out his first card. "One." he called out when he saw his ever ready Junk Synchron, and continued to whip off the top cards of his deck, "Two." he said when Drill Synchron was revealed. The next two Yusei drew were both trap cards, not giving any attacks to the massive dragon, but when Yusei revealed the final card, "Three." he called out as Quickdraw Synchron was shown. Shooting Star Dragon almost seemed to smile, and launched his attack by splitting into three versions of itself, lighting up into yellow, blue and red outlined versions.

The first attack was directed by Yusei himself, "Attack Speed Warrior!" he shouted and the blue Shooting Star Dragon wasted no time in attacking, soaring in and literally blowing Speed Warrior into dust. O-Kay's life points dropped 2400 leaving him with only 1600 and his speed counters dropped by two. 'I get it, for every 1000 life points you lose from a single source, you lose a speed counter.' Yakko realized. "Now attack Vile King of the Graveyard!" Yusei ordered. This time the red Shooting Star Dragon attacked Vile King of the Graveyard, destroying it and dropping O-Kay's Life points to 1300. "All that's left is to take out your Vile Archer and the rest of your life points!" Yusei shouted as lifted his hand to direct his dragon. It came swooping in, destroying Vile Archer completely and dropping O-Kay's Life points to 0. Smoke came pouring out of O-Kay's wheels covering him and forcing him to slow down.

"Looks like my friend stays with me." Yusei told the O-Kay as the smoke cleared. From behind the mask, a low growl was heard, "You have just delayed the inevitable, Yusei Fudo. I will have that toon, and now I will get my revenge on you as well." he said and turned around, speeding off. "You pulled it off again Yusei." Jack called out as he pulled up next to him. Crow followed closely, "It's like I was telling Jack here, we should never doubt you in a duel." he said. Jack narrowed his eyes at that, "You were the doubting Crow here." Crow's eyes simply widened, before he closed them in embarrassment and placed his right hand on the back of his head, and laughed. "Forget the standing duels, I want to learn to Turbo Duel." Yakko suddenly said. "Not until you get down the basics, besides you need a Duel Runner first." Yusei said to him. "Yakko want Duel Runner." Yakko said and folded his arms to pout. The three duelists simply laughed. "At least can I have Yusei's engine for all my patience?" he quickly asked. "We'll see about that Yakko." Yusei said with a smile.

**End of Episode 2**


	3. S1 Ep 3 Rocks are a Toon

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 3**

**Rocks are a Toon's Best Friends**

"This deck is almost worthless." Jack called out. "It can't be that bad Jack." Crow retorted before looking over the white clad man's shoulder. His eyes shot open with worry and surprise, "It really is that bad." he corrected himself. "Yakko your deck doesn't support itself in the slightest. I'm surprised that Yusei won so quickly with it." Jack told the toon. "You mean my deck is useless the way it is?" he said with almost no excitement. In fact, he was downright upset. "There are no useless cards Yakko, you just have to know how to play them." Yusei called out from his computer. "I've been practicing as hard as I can." Yakko complained, "Yah and playing several different pranks on me at the same time." Crow said strictly through his teeth. Yakko brought up his best grin and a halo appeared over his head. "Don't give me that innocent look, I know it was you!" Crow told him. "Who did what?" came a female voice from the door. "Akiza!" Yusei called out as he looked to the door. The girl that came through the door, wore what looked to be an old fashion red rose dress, her rose red hair was down all except her bangs which were rolled up on a strange golden tube of sorts. Her face was beautiful with youth, and she had a shy confidence in the way she stood. Yakko couldn't help it, his eyes bugged out and he howled loudly, "HELOOOOO NURSE!" he called out, and ran up to her to jump in her arms and plated a big wet toon kiss right on her face, before purposely falling out of her arms backwards onto his back. "What was that?" she asked as Yusei approached her in case she needed help. "Sorry Akiza that was Yakko, he's a toon." Jack knelt down to look Yakko in the eyes, "I wouldn't do that to Yusei's girlfriend again." he advised. Yakko shook his head before looking at the two embarrassed people, Yusei rubbing the back of his head and Akiza just blushing. "Oops." was all he said and smiled at Yusei. "Just consider it as you're beautiful." Yakko said to her, hearts still coming out of the top of his head. "Ok?" she said, unsure of whether she should be afraid or flattered.

{Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme}

"This still doesn't solve that fact that Yakko's deck isn't any good." Jack said in a huff. "You duel?" she asked. "Yup!" Yakko said, until Yusei corrected him, "He's learning." Akiza reached into her pocket and pulled out a small envelope. "I found these cards in a card shop and thought Yusei would like to see them, but I think you could use them more." she said as she handed Yakko the envelope. "A present for me? Aw you shouldn't have." he said and opened the paper container. Inside he found three cards of him, his brother and his sister. For the first time in almost forever, he was speechless. "What are they?" Yusei asked and bent down to take a look. "Me…and my siblings." Yakko whispered. "Yakko Warner, Dot Warner, and Wakko Warner." Jack read from behind him. "These three will be good replacements for three of the monsters in your deck that only hurt your strategies." Crow told him, "Heck if you get good enough, you might just be able to find your friends by dueling them."

"You think?" Yakko said letting his hopes soar. "Yah, why not?" Crow reassured. "I've got practice to do." Yakko said and lifted into the air to allow his legs to spin in a circle. He suddenly stopped and turned back to Akiza with a love sick look, "Would you be my tutor?" he drawled. "Sorry, I've got other arrangements." she told him, trying to be polite. Yakko touched his feet to the floor and walked away with his head down, defeated. "Don't let him get to you Akiza, he's just crazy." Crow said. Yakko called back to Crow with the happiest tone he'd ever had, "Crazy like a fox."

"Do I really have to?" Yakko complained. He now wore a red school jacket zipped up to his collar bone and a black and white backpack strapped to his back with a black and white custom Duel Disk poking out of the top. "Trust me on this, Duel Academy will defiantly help." Yusei told him. "But it's school, and everyone's looking at me." the toon told him. "Actually I think they're looking at me." Yusei corrected him, "Now be on your best behavior, I really don't have time to meet with all of your teachers and the principal on the first day."

"This is my best behavior." Yakko warned him. "Just behave, and remember, you aren't allowed to bring your cards out during class, only for dueling in between classes." Yusei got into Yakko's face to make sure his point got across. Before Yakko could respond with something snappy, Yusei started his Duel Runner and sped off back to the shop. Yakko let his finger flop down and he sighed before turning around, almost literally running into a boy only a head higher than he was. The stranger had broad shoulders and thick arms. He was wearing long khaki pants with the bottoms tucked into his tall brown hiking boots, and the yellow school jacket he wore had been altered perfectly into a vest. His brown hair was pulled to the side in a semi-formal dew. "Hi there!" Yakko said happily. "You new here?" the boy asked, his voice was slightly rough but it had an air of friendship to it. "So are half the students." Yakko told him. Suddenly the boy began laughing loudly, "I like you, you're a good change." he said, "Everyone around here is too boring to be around, but I can see you will be a barrel of laughs, want to be friends?" Yakko, never wanting to pass up a joke, whipped out a small barrel from his pants pocket. The label written on it said 'Ha, Ha, Ho, Ho!' The boy fell to the ground and grabbed his sides in laughter, "BARREL OF LAUGHES! That's priceless." he said as he whipped a tear from his eye. Yakko smiled with true happiness. "This might not be as bad as I thought it would be." he said. "We've still got time before school starts, how bout we have a duel to kick off our new friendship?" the boy said. "Uh, I don't know…" Yakko said nervously. "No worries, it's just for fun, friend to friend. Nothing on the line, what do you say?" he said. Yakko at first felt worried, but he still pulled his backpack off and hooked his new Duel Disk on for the first time. It fit around his left wrist perfectly, and the black and white theme ended at the sphere that held his deck, extra deck and graveyard, that was red, like his nose. The overall design had no sharp edges, instead it curved at every edge and came to a rounded point at both sides. "Yusei did a great job designing my Duel Disk." Yakko whispered to himself. "Hey after school today, could you ask Yusei if he can make me a custom Duel Disk?" the boy asked. "Not if I don't have a name." Yakko said quickly, "I'm Yakko Warner."

"Anthony Stone, but everyone calls me Stone." the boy responded and slipped on his own school issued Duel Disk. Yakko and Anthony slipped both their decks into the slots and the auto-shufflers quickly did their jobs, "Let's Duel!" the two of them shouted to each other.

"Why don't you go first, since you're new here." Stone said. "Alright." Yakko said and drew his card. "First I'll summon 'Cartoon Spearman' in attack mode." A jungle looking warrior with a cartoon grin jumped out of the card, and literally got in Stone's face, "AHHHG!" he yelled as the monster stuck its tongue out at him. The stats that appeared were Level 3, ATK 1500, DEF 1050, tuner. "Cartoon Spearman has a special ability that lets me increase his attack points by 300 when he gets attacked by one of your monsters." Yakko told his new friend. "Ugh." Stone said, but the smile on his face never once left. "Next I lay this card face down and call it a turn." he finished off. Stone actually straightened up a bit, trying to make himself taller. "You've got to be kidding, that was a pretty good opening for a first year. I even liked the part where your monster came right up to me." When he settled down, he gave Yakko his best game face, "But I'm a third year student, so this is going to be the opening I chose." he said and nearly tore the top card off of his deck. When he looked at his card, he smiled, "I summon 'Rock Raider', in attack mode." the golem like thief, appeared from the card, and the stats showed, Level 5, ATK 1900, DEF 2600. "Hey I though only level fours and below could be normal summoned without a tribute." Yakko asked. "Who said I normal summoned him, his special ability allows me to special summon him when I have no cards on my field and my opponent has at least one." Stone explained. "Now I can normal summon, 'Rock Archer' in attack mode." A rock made warrior with a stone bow appeared as if being pulled up from below, the stats that followed were Level 3, ATK 1400, DEF 1300. "Rock Archer has a special ability that lets me reduce its attack points by 100 in order to let it attack you directly." Stone said and watched the archer draw back his bow with a stone tipped arrow. Before Stone got any further, his monster was suddenly enveloped in an ever growing shadow accompanied by a shrill whistling noise. Both Stone and his monster looked up, just before cartoon anvil smashed and destroyed the Rock Archer. "What the…? My Rock Archer!" Stone shouted as his yellow vest fluttered in the backlash wind. "That would be my trap card, 'Anvil Gag'." Yakko told him, and the trap card he had down showed itself. [Anvil Gag is a trap card that destroys 1 monster on your opponent's field that declares an attack.] "Ger…" Stone growled at first, but quickly burst into laughter, "Ha…didn't see that coming, kind of like one of my favorite cartoons, but on one of my monsters." he shouted, "I can see this is going to be fun." Then pointing to Yakko's monster he shouted, "Rock Raider, destroy his Cartoon Spearman, attack with Bolder Barrage." Yakko could only watch as his monster was pummeled by the fists of the stone made grave robber, and shatter into thousands of triangulated pixels. "Errrr." he grunted as he fought the back force, and his LP circle dropped by 100 points. "Now I lay two cards face-down and call it your turn."

"I draw." Yakko announced as he drew his card. "Ok, I summon Wakko Warner to the field in defense mode." Yakko called out and his brother answered his call, with 600 ATK and 1000 DEF at level 2. "And I activate my Trap card, 'Rockslide'." Stone quickly countered, [Rockslide is a trap car that destroys one non-rock type monster on your opponent's field.] "I target your Wakko Warner." Stone closed his eyes with confidence, "So much for that." he said. "Uhhhhhhhh, I wouldn't be too sure of that." Yakko said. "Huh?" Stone asked and opened his eyes, only to see Wakko still there and making some kind of crazy face with swirly eyes and puffed out cheeks. "What?" he asked. "Wakko can't be destroyed by trap cards." he said. "And from my hand I use the spell card 'Make a Wish'. [Make a Wish is a spell card that allows you to choose a card type (Monster, Spell or Trap) and draw the top three cards from your deck, any cards of that type are placed in your hand. Any cards left over are sent to the graveyard.] "I guess I'll choose Trap." Yakko called out, and picked up the top three cards to look at them. "Hey look, I got two monsters and a trap card." Yakko said showing the cards to Stone, the cards he picked up were Bottomless Pit, Dot Warner and Yakko Warner. "My trap card comes to my hand and the rest go into the graveyard." he said and did exactly that. "You just sent two thirds of what you drew to the graveyard, you guessed lousy." Stone said, "Now I activate my second face down card, Falling Rocks." [Falling Rocks is a trap card that lets you select 1 rock type monster on your field, inflict that monster's ATK to your opponent as Direct Damage.] Yakko stood there as his LP circle diminished to half. "Actually, because you used a trap card, Wakko lets me special summon a 'Warner' Monster from my graveyard." Yakko told him, "I summon 'Yakko Warner' in defense mode." The monster that appeared was the spitting image of him, down to the shirtless look with slacks that were way to big for him tied up by a black belt. The stats he felt needed work though, Level 2, 800 ATK, and 400 DEF. "Now I lay two cards face-down and call it a turn."

'I don't know what that trap card he pulled is supposed to do, but I really don't want to find out.' Stone thought to himself, even through his smile. 'I got no idea what it is with this kid, but I just can't help but to smile, like I'm a little kid smiling at my cartoons again. He makes me feel like anything's possible.'

"I draw." he shouted, "Sorry the fun has to end here Yakko, I had a blast, but now I finish you off, I Summon 'Rock Mechanic' to the field." . The golem that appeared was made completely from wide round boulders, and the stats that appeared showed level 3, 1400 ATK, 1200 DEF, tuner. "Uh, oh!" Yakko called out. "That's right, I synchro Summon, Mt. Range Golem." Stone told him. His monster stood as tall as a mountain and was constantly surrounded in mist. The gray boulders that made up his body were covered on the outside in a thick green moss and the stats that followed were, Level 8, 3000 ATK and 2500 Def. "Holy cow!" Yakko cried out. "Impressed huh? Didn't know I had a monster like that did you?" Stone said cockily. "Nope. I got to admit though…" Yakko said but in a flash, ran up Mt. Range Golem's arched back and planted a flag at the top, "The view is pretty nice!" he shouted back down. "Heh, should have known he'd do that." Stone said to himself and folded his arms to shake his head. "Now I use a spell card from my hand, Golem's Fist. This gives my Mt. Range Golem a 1000 point boost for his ATK and DEF points until the end phase of my turn." Yakko looked down to the ground from his perch atop the giant rock beast, before jumping down and using a parachute that came from nowhere to land safely on the ground, with Mt. Range Golem watching him float slowly to the ground. "Actually by using that spell card, you allowed me to use Yakko Warner's special ability, now I can special summon 'Dot Warner' to the field in defense mode." As Dot came to his field, he could have sworn he heard her voice, "It's good to be together again." Yakko shook his head, thinking maybe he just missed them too much, "Nah." he told himself, "Just wishing they were here to see this I guess."

"That's fine, because my Mt. Range Golem, gets an extra 500 ATK point boost for every monster you have on your field." Yakko thought the ATK meter might be broken when he read 5500 for that monster alone. "Woah." Yakko said in worry, his first duel and he might just lose if he didn't think of something quickly. "My Golem can also attack twice per turn, and I attack…" Stone lifted his hand, mostly for drama, "The girl!" he shouted, and pointed right at Dot. The golem's fist slammed into the ground right where Dot was kneeling, and dust spread itself throughout the school ground. Stone began consoling the toon, as the smoke cleared, "Heh not a bad duelist Yakko, you might beat me some…" what he saw when it was gone, was the monster he just attacked, still there. "What the…?"

"Dot can't be destroyed by battle or monster abilities." Yakko told him. Stone scoffed at the surprise, "Fine, I attack your copy. Go, Mountain Eruption Slam."

"Hold on, I activate my trap card, 'Cleaver Disguise'." Yakko said to him. "Huh?" Stone asked. "Cleaver Disguise works similar to Yusei's Scrap Iron Scarecrow. I can activate it to negate one of my opponent's attacks and then place it back face-down instead of sending it to the graveyard." Stone stood there absolutely shocked, "None of my attacks went through?" he asked as his golem's fist slammed right into Yakko with a samurai get-up on, and then the disguise vanished, and the card fell back to face-down. "Yup." was all Yakko could say and he smiled brightly. Stone couldn't help it again, he smiled and laughed out loud, "You are defiantly worthy of this crowd my friend." he shouted. Yakko finally felt all eyes on him, everyone in the school was watching his duel with his friend. He suddenly felt even more nervous than he had ever felt, "Don't let them bother you Yakko." Stone told him. "Just keep playing, and keep moving forward. Don't let the pebbles of society knock you down. It's how you play that makes you a winner." Yakko stood there watching as his friend made his speech, "Just be who you are and DUEL!" Stone shouted and pumped his fist into the air. Quickly Yakko felt his confidence returning. 'He's right, I don't' need to let them bother me, I am Yakko Warner, Toon extraordinaire.' "I lay one card face-down and call it a turn." Stone shouted in excitement.

"My draw." Yakko shouted with a pride he never knew he had, he couldn't help but smile at the card he held, "First I activate my trap card, Bottomless Pit. [Bottomless Pit is a trap card that lets you destroy one spell or Trap card your opponent controls by discarding one card from your hand. Instead of sending it to the graveyard, you place this card back into face-down.] "I destroy your face-down." he shouted and the unseen card blew up in a burst of colors. "Now I summon 'Cartoon Conductor' in attack mode." The train conductor came out with a pop, his brightly colored uniform and silly grin told everyone that he was a cartoon. His stats were level 3, 800 ATK, 2000 DEF, tuner. "This monster's special ability is kind of different, if I use him as Synchro material using nothing but 'Cartoon' monsters he gets an extra star, but if even one of the other monsters doesn't have Cartoon in its name, it loses a star." Cartoon Conductor began to dance as one of his stars disappeared. "And with 8 stars on the field, I get to Syncro Summon a level 8 monster." his tuner monster, separated into two different circles and all three of the Warners entered into the middle. "From the drawing board, to the big screen, I Synchro Summon, King William Warner!" The monster that came from the light was similar to Yakko, except for the French mustache and goatee, the cloths he wore were of the dark age kings using Violet and light vibrant colors. In his left gloved hand, he held a rolled up scroll and the stats showed 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF. "Wait, but my monster still has 500 more attack points." Stone shouted. "When King William Warner is summoned to the field, I get to chose one of your monsters and remove it from play." Yakko told him. "WHAT?" his friend shouted, and watched as Yakko's monster placed his right hand on the goatee and looked the other monster up and down, before grabbing the bottom of his scroll and pulling it open facing the monster. Inside the scroll was a printed picture of Mt. Range Golem with a big red 'no' circle around it. Mt. Range Golem sweat dropped before a hand of red energy shot out of the paper and literally dragged Mt. Range Golem into it. King William allowed the scroll to close by letting go of the bottom and top as it did the blind fold spin for a second. Using his left hand he again grabbed the scroll and held it to his chest. "My Mt. Range Golem!" Stone cried out. "That leaves you open for a direct attack." Yakko said to him, "Go, Royalty Gavel." King William dashed forward and struck Stone on the head with the very scroll he used to banish the Golem, Stone's Life Circle dropped to 1000. "Now I use the 'Cartoon Bomb' spell card from my hand." [Cartoon Bomb is a spell card that deals 1000 points of damage to every player's Life points.] "Wait, you have…" Stone started. Yakko finished with a smile as a black round bomb with a burning wick about as big as they were landed right in the middle of them, "1900, while you have only 1000." Just as it was about to burn down, Yakko decided to play a joke, "Smile for the camera." he shouted as he literally appeared right next to Stone and hugged him. When the bomb exploded, the both of them were covered in soot, but only Yakko fell to dust, even though he still had 900 life points left.

"Bahahahahahah!" Stone cried out in laughter, "This was the best loss I've ever had, you are something special my friend. Dueling you is like being in my childhood again, watching my favorite cartoons and just being a kid, Bahahahahahaha!" "Uh…Thanks?" Yakko said changing back to his regular self, and almost instantly heard the cheers and applause of everyone who was watching at the moment. "Looks like they like you just as much. You are defiantly going to fit in hear." Stone said and slapped Yakko on the back before leading him through the crowd and into the school building to get ready for class.

**End of Episode 3.**


	4. S1 Ep 4 School Clown and Co

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 4**

**School Clown and Co.**

"Welcome back class. Let's hope to have a wonderful school year this year." the teacher said to everyone. The teacher herself was very pretty, and looked cool headed in the way she dressed. Her long brown hair was tied back into a tail that came down to her backside, and her bangs framed her bright green eyes perfectly. "We actually have two new transfer students today, please welcome Yakko Warner to our class." she said and looked to the door. When it didn't open she supposed that he got cold feet, so she got up from her desk to address the situation. Before she even took her first step towards the door, everyone heard a knock from inside the teacher's top desk drawer. Confusion surrounded the classroom and the teacher reached down to open the drawer. Yakko promptly popped out of the drawer when she opened it just a crack, "Hellooooo Nurse!" he shouted as he eyed the teacher. He decided to refrain from jumping into her arms and kissing her, because those were Yusei's terms, instead he jumped down to the ground and walked to be in front of the laughing class. "Well, that was some entrance." the teacher said, mostly to herself. "Tell us a little bit about yourself." she urged. "I'm black and white with a red nose." he said as he pointed to his nose. "I mean other than the obvious." she told him. "Now you're getting specific." he told her through the side of his mouth, "I'm zany, wacky and all out fun to be around. I'm from a place called Burbank and I use Cartoon monsters. Oh, and Yusei Fudo is going to be my guardian until I can find a way to go home." with a smile, he finished his introduction and just couldn't wait to see the looks on every ones' faces. The shocked looks that everyone had was like a uniform, each similar all the way to the teacher herself. 'That was defiantly worth it.' Yakko thought to himself. "Uh…Ok then. Yakko why don't you sit in the back?" she told him. Yakko walked by, enjoying the looks on the faces as they watched him travel to his seat, he felt just like a celebrity. "Well, I'm not sure if she can top that but I'd like to introduce the second of our transfer students, Ms. Lillian Tully." 'Just another person to play pranks on.' Yakko told himself, but only believed it until he opened his eyes and saw the new girl.

She looked about his age and only two inches short of his height, as well as whatever he was. She had ears that resembled his and a face that screamed Dot, but older. The red school jacket she wore was almost tailored to fit her and perfectly matched her grey dress and light blue blouse. The major difference was the white parts, they were actually light grey. She also had on a light amount of makeup, something he knew Dot would tell her she had too little of. It was his turn to go wide eyed, he thought that his brother and sister and he were the only of his kind…whatever they were. "Hello, my name is Lillian Tully, and the doctor told me that…I have amnesia, I hope that we can all be good friends."

{Cue 5D's opening Theme.}

"Well Lillian, it's nice to meat you, why don't we seat you next to Yakko, perhaps you can keep him in line!" the teacher said, and used her hand to point to her seat. Yakko shifted in a start, and turned his head to the desk to his right, finding it empty. As the new girl neared him, he couldn't help but look into her eyes. Instead of the beady black eyes he had, she had kind dark blue eyes that told of a deep longing or trauma that may be somewhere in her past. He found himself hopping that she never remembered it completely. Lillian noticed him starring at her and turned to him with a smile, which he nervously returned. 'She's like me!' he thought to himself as he looked back at the teacher. Throughout the entire class his mind was on one thing, Lillian. Not in a romantic way, but more of a curious way. Where did she come from? What was she doing here? And why was she grey instead of white? All these questions and more ran through his mind as his classes passed by. Finally his history class came around and he got a surprise, "HEY YAKKO!" he heard a familiar voice call out, a massive arm came crashing down onto his shoulders and the face from the front of the school, Anthony Stone, his knew friend. "How have you been, getting into trouble?" he asked. "Yusei would kill me if I got sent to the principal's office on my first day. Besides I've had a lot on my mind." Yakko admitted. "Like what?" Anthony asked only to be answered by another voice, "Hello!" Lillian said from behind them. "Hi Lillian!" Yakko said. He really didn't want to insult her on her first day meeting him. Stone looked back and forth between the two of them a couple of times, "Dude she looks like you." he said. "I know." Yakko told him. "Want to be friends?" Stone asked with a big grin as he turned to her. "Uh…Sure!" she said nervously, "Kay, first rule of friends, we all sit together in history class, trust me on this one, the teacher will put you to sleep with just his voice."

It was true, the history teacher literally put Yakko to sleep within minutes, Stone followed soon after pulling out a device that puts the teacher's voice into written words on a computer, and Lillian tried desperately to stay awake, but eventually failed like the rest of the class except one solitary nerd. When the bell for lunch finally rang, the entire class shot awake and bolted out of the room as fast as they could, again that one solitary nerd stayed behind. "I thought that class would never get out." Yakko said as his new friends walked close by. "I'll say, glad I got this thing during my first year." Stone told them. Lillian sighed and then asked curiously, "What is that anyway?" What Stone held up looked like a simple flash drive, but had a small microphone and an on switch on its side. "I got this half way through my first year. I kept failing that class because I'd be out cold within a minute. I was trying to save up for a custom Duel Disk, but when I saw this in the window of a shop, I just knew it was what could save me. It takes what it hears when it's turned on and puts it into a writing format that is way less monotonous." he said.

"And you do know who makes those things?" asked a very scratchy arrogant voice. When they turned to find out who said that, they found three students standing behind them. The first was a boy with long spiky black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. The school jacket he had on was blue and long, like a trench coat. His brown eyes were turned down into a scowl, and his sharp bangs crossed only his left eye. The second was tall and burly, he sported a long blue coat as well, on his head, was nothing but the reflection of the sun, and his green eyes held nothing but malicious thoughts. The last was a girl, also in a blue coat, her light blue hair was short but in a perfect perm to wisp to the side of her face and frame her baby blue eyes and perfect face. "My father's company, that's who!" the shorter boy told them. "Who are you?" Stone asked. The boy closed his eyes, apparently apologizing for his behavior, "I'm a first year Obelisk Blue, Draco Richmond." he said, "This is Raphael Kings," he introduced pointing his hand to the tall burly boy, then shifting to the girl of his group he introduced her, "and this is Lenore Ravensong." Then he opened his eyes to look at Stone, "And you three are in our seats." The table that Yakko and his friends were at, appeared to look just like the other tables, "Hey this is the first day of school, what gives you the right to say what table is yours?" Yakko asked. "I do, now get out of our seats." Draco said. "No." was Yakko's answer. Draco scoffed and his scowl got even more menacing, "Fine, I challenge you to a Duel, and the winner gets to restrict anything he wants from the looser." he said directly to the toon. Yakko nearly growled, "Yusei, said a real duelist never declines a challenge for selfish reasons, I accept your challenge." he said and stood up from his chair. "Hey, why can't we just share the table?" Lillian asked. "Share, with you losers? Ha, what a laugh!" Lenore said, her voice was both high and annoying. "Meet me in the Duel Gym in five minutes, and I hope you have a hiding spot all picked out because you are going to need it if you think you'll just walk away from this." Draco angrily said. Yakko let his eyes, narrow in anger, "Bring it!"

Draco and Yakko both stood on one of the large dueling platforms, what Yakko didn't expect was that again everyone was sitting in the stands, watching. "I didn't know this was going to be public!" Yakko said as he looked around. "Why, you scared of the publicity? Besides it was Lenore's idea." Draco told him and placed his deck into his custom Duel Disk. The device was designed as a dragon, with the wing as the platform and the mouth as the deck slot. Yakko followed suit, almost feeling ashamed that his Duel Disk wasn't as fancy. As soon as the auto shufflers were done, their Life Point Circles appeared and the Duel was on, "LET'S DUEL!" the two of them shouted.

"I'll go first." Draco said and pulled the top card from his deck. "I summon the 'Arc-Dragon Ashier'!" he called out. The Dragon that came to the field had ash grey scales and torn up wings. Its blazing red eyes told a story of destruction. [Arc-Dragon Ashier is a level 4, FIRE attribute Dragon monster with 1600 ATK and 1300 DEF]

"Oh shoot he uses Arc-Dragons!" Stone called out. "Huh?" Lillian asked. "Arc-Dragons are powerful monsters and have the capability of doing just about anything." Stone explained. Lillian, glanced at Yakko with worry, "I hope he does well!" she said. "I hope he survives this turn!" Stone said expressing his concern.

"Now I lay two cards facedown and equipped my Spell Card 'Arc-Dragon Pride' to my Arc-Dragon Ashier. This increases my Arc-Dragon's ATK by 500 points and gives him the ability to deal the difference in damage between his ATK and any of your monster's DEF to your life points." Draco said to the toon, "But not before Ashier takes 800 of them. Go Arc-Dragon Ashier, Deadly gaze!" It was as if Yakko could feel the damage done to him, and he flinched as his LP Circle dropped to 3200. "Now I end my turn." Draco called out.

"My draw!" Yakko called out and drew his card. "Now I summon the 'Cartoon Ganger' to the field." The gangster wore a blue pinstripe suit and a short flat brimmed hat, the cartoony look on his face was big bulgy eyes and an exaggerated grin. The Stats read level 4, 1800 ATK and 1050 DEF. "Thanks to my Ganger's special ability, one of your monsters get's destroyed when he's normal summoned." Suddenly The Cartoon Ganger pulled out a bazooka from his seemingly empty pocket and fired it at Draco's Arc-Dragon, shattering it into thousands of different pieces. "What?" Draco shouted. "Now I can attack you directly!" Yakko shouted. "NO!" Stone called out. "Huh?" Yakko said as he turned his head to look at his friend. "Trust me, you have to destroy those Trap cards first!"

"Hey, no helping!" Raphael shouted. 'Destroy the Trap cards?' Yakko thought to himself, 'Does he really want me to take those risks?' He suddenly got a chill down his spine as he looked at the two face-downs and it almost seemed like he could tell what they really were. 'Yusei always told me to duel with my heart, and my heart tells me that Stone is right.'

"I'm going to stop my attack," he announced, "and lay two card face down before ending my turn." Draco sneered at the Yakko's decision, before smiling to taunting him, "What's the matter loser, can't take the heat?" he asked before drawing his card. "Not really." was Yakko's response. "Fine, since you refuse to attack, I'll just have to Summon 'Arc-Dragon Nova' to the field." The Dragon that came to the field, was a very dark red dragon that spewed fire from not just his mouth and nostrils, but also from vents that lined his spine. The stats that showed were, Level 3, 1300 ATK and 1500 DEF. "Nice Dragon! But I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye. Because I activate my 'Mallet Gag' Trap card." [Mallet Gag is a trap card that destroys one monster on your opponent's side of the field.] "This lets me take out your Dragon without battling it." Yakko said and a mallet appeared on the field right over Arc-Dragon Nova, before smashing down on top of the beast. "Gerrrr." Draco shouted, until he smiled, "When Arc-Dragon Nova is destroyed by anything other than battle, the one who destroyed him takes 1000 points of damage." Yakko felt it again, it was like his nerves just went into overdrive, letting him feel everything, and for some reason, it pumped him up. "Again I end my turn." Draco called out.

"Ok, my draw." Yakko said and picked up his card. Smiling with excitement and wit, Yakko flipped the card over so Draco could see it, "I activate the Spell Card 'Comedy Night', this lets me take a 'Cartoon' monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard as a tribute to normal summon a monster that requires one monster as tribute from my hand. So I summon, 'Cartoon Bigfoot'!" [Cartoon Bigfoot is a level 5, EARTH attribute, Toon type monster with 2500 ATK and 1900 DEF.] "Now I attack with Cartoon Bigfoot." Yakko called out. "What are you doing!?" Stone called out. "Ha, now I activate my trap card, Arc-Revival." [Arc-Revival is a trap card that lets you select one Arc-Dragon in your graveyard, special summon from your deck an Arc-Dragon with the same level. At the end of your next turn, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK times 2.] "With it I can special summon from my deck, Arc-Dragon Siren." [Arc-Dragon Siren is a level four, WATER attribute, Dragon type tuner monster with 2000 ATK and 0 DEF.] With my Arc-Dragon Siren out on the field, all effect damage is doubled." Draco said through his smile. "And you will be taking it all, thanks to my Bottomless Pit trap card, I can discard one card from my hand to destroy your facedown card." Yakko told him. The moment those words left Yakko's mouth, Draco let his smile turn into surprise and he watched as his facedown was revealed before shattering into thousands of pieces.

"That was Arc-Dragon Reverse." Lillian said. "If Yakko had waited just seconds more, Draco would have used that card to redirect all that damage to Yakko." Stone let her know.

"And thanks to Bottomless Pit's special ability, I place it face-down for next turn instead of sending it to the graveyard." Yakko announced as his trap card returned back to its original position, "Now I end my turn."

"This can't be." Draco whispered, "No one ever sees that one coming their first time." Then his eyes narrowed into an angry look directed at Yakko, "What are you?" he asked. "You know I've asked myself that for years and I still don't have an answer." Yakko told him, only to get a growl in response. "Fine, because I have an Arc-Dragon on the field, I can summon 'Arc-Dragon Earthra' from my hand due to its own special ability." Draco said as he brought out a marble colored Dragon again with torn wings and massive stone horns. The stats that appeared were, level 2, 600 ATK and 400 DEF. "Now I tune my Siren with my Earthra, so that I may Synchro summon 'Arc-Dragon Chaos Inferno'!" The dragon that appeared had wings made purely out of fire, and his crimson scales shined with the hellfire he possessed. The stats showed, Level 6, 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF. "I'll knock the life points out of you before my turn ends." Draco announced. "Not by attacking my monsters your not!" Yakko corrected him, "My Cartoon Ganger has 1800 ATK, which means I will only take 600 damage and be left with…" Yakko stopped to think about the answer, until Lillian shouted it out, "1600!" "What she said!" he told him. "Not if I activate my Chaos Inferno's special ability, by discarding my entire hand, I can double his ATK." Yakko was shocked when the ATK meter shoed 4800. "Holy cow." he called out. "Ha ha ha, now by attacking your puny Ganger, your life points disappear and I win the duel." Draco was sure of his victory, until Yakko played a desperate move, "I activate my Bigfoot's special ability, by sending three cards in my graveyard out of play, I can knock 300 ATK per card off of your monster till the end of your turn." 900 ATK dropped right off of Chaos Inferno's attack, and the impact, passed right though Cartoon Ganger, disintegrating the monster until Yakko saw only the fire that surrounded him, "AHHHHH." he shouted as his LP dropped to 100. Draco was stunned, he had tried everything, and now all he could do was loose. "I end my turn!" he said as he hung his head. It was at that time a mighty explosion on his side, cleaned out his LP meter. Yakko had won, and the crowd cheered for his victory.

"YES, YAKKO WON, HE WON!" Lillian shouted as she and Stone swung each other around in a circle. Yakko approached Draco, waiting to see if the boy was angry or not, "Go on, restrict me until I've got nowhere to go, that was the deal." he said. Yakko smiled brightly, "Nah!" he told him. Draco lifted his head and glared right at Yakko, "Come on, I deserve it, give me your worst." he shouted, "You want my worst?" Yakko asked. "Yah, whatever you got." Draco told him. "Ok." the toon said and reached for him, only to flick him in the fore head, "Never try to take anyone's seat from them again." he said, then turned to his friends, "Let's eat." and jumped from the stage to join them. "Are you serious?" Lenore shouted, "That's all, Draco just told you to give him your worst." Yakko turned to her with soft eyes, like he just got caught cheating at a game, "That is my physical worst, as a toon I don't actually want to hurt anyone, I just want others to laugh." with that he turned around and walked away. Lenore scoffed, "You lost to him?" she asked Draco, "No," he said, "I lost to myself, a mistake I don't plan on making again." Raphael just stood there, scratching his head.

**End of Episode 4.**


	5. S1 Ep 5 Tournament Troubles

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 5**

**Tournament Troubles**

Yakko and his friends walked down the hallway back towards the lunch room, until Lillian saw a poster pasted to the wall. Stopping to read it, she let herself drop behind her friends, "OH MY GOSH!" she cried out, and Yakko rushed to be by her side to see what she was looking at. The poster read, 'Beginners Tournament' at the top of it, and showed a picture of Junk Warrior and several other monsters. "Whoa, a tournament for first year students!" Stone shouted as he to read the poster, "Wish I could enter." he added in a whimper. "Yah, but this is your third year, sorry buddy." Yakko told him as the toon patted the large boy's back. "It says it starts next week after school." Lillian said. "Can't it be during History?" Yakko asked, and the other two laughed at his little joke. "Don't let the poster fool you, there are some very powerful duelist in this tournament!" came an annoying voice from behind them, when they turned around, they all saw, Lenore Ravensong standing there with her hand on her hip, looking like she thought she was better than them. "In fact my friends and I are already entered in. We've all got bets on how far the two of you will make it."

"What does that mean?" Lillian asked with a focused angry look. "It means I can't wait to trounce you in the tournament," she said as she walked away, "Assuming you actually make it passed the preliminary round!" she added as she disappeared around the corner. "I really don't like that girl!" Lillian said out loud. "I think she skipped cartoons as a kid." Stone said, and turned to his friends to see them looking at him in confusion, "What?" he asked them.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's theme song]

Yakko couldn't wait to tell Yusei about the news, and decided to leave school the fastest way he knew, by jumping into the school mail box and popping out of Yusei's tool box when he opened it. "Yusei!" he shouted as Yusei literally jumped up from his seated position. Yusei placed his hand over his racing heart before shouting, "Don't ever do that again!"

"That was awesome!" a high pitched boy's voice called out. When Yakko turned to see the owner of that voice he saw what looked to be fraternal twins with light blue hair no older than twelve. The girl kept her hair up in two pony tails, one on each side of the front of her head, while the boy pulled his hair all the way back into a single pony tail. They both wore white coats and shorts, and looked almost exactly alike. They also had nearly identical duel disks, the boy held onto a blue one while the girl had pink. "You have to teach me to do that!" the boy called out from the stairs. "Leo, you're crazy enough without knowing his tricks!" the girl retorted. "Very funny Luna!" Leo said as she turned to his sister. "I like her!" Yakko said. Leo simply puffed out his cheeks in frustration. "What were you going to say?" Luna asked, and Yakko finally came to realization. "Oh yah!" he said, and then turned back to Yusei, "There's a Duel Tournament at school in a week!" he called out, and jumped down to the floor, still excited. "Uh…that's great Yakko." Yusei said still a little surprised. "Are you going to duel in it?" Leo asked. "Of course he is. He's a first year!" Jack called out as he entered in with a girl at his side. The girl had long black hair that came out like kind of strange cape, she also wore a blue and white striped shirt with a yellow vest and blue jeans. She also wore bottle thick glasses. "Wait only first years are allowed to attend?" Leo asked. "Duh, Leo! Anyway he goes to a completely different school than us!" Luna snapped. Leo stuck out his bottom lip showing his disapproval. Suddenly the girl Jack brought in eyed Yakko and nearly jumped to get close to him, "You must be the toon Jack told me about. This is so cool!" she said at what Yakko was sure could have been lightning speed. "Yakko this is Carly Carmine, Carly this is Yakko Warner!" Jack introduced, throughout the rest of the day, Carly asked Yakko all the questions she could think of.

Yusei drove Yakko back to the school early the next day, and arrived at a much smaller building close by. "I arranged for you to stay here until the school year is out, now remember to get your homework done, and NO PARTIES!" Yusei made sure that last part was heard by Yakko and understood all of it. "Riiiiight!" Yakko said as he gave Yusei the thumbs up. Yakko jumped to the ground and began walking towards the dorm, "Jack and Crow will be down with some furniture for you later." Yusei told him and took off on his duel runner like a rocket. Yakko just watched as Yusei moved down the street, smiling, he walked right on into the building, only to find Stone and Lillian already there watching T.V. at opposite ends of a large green couch, waiting for him. "Hi guys!" he said in surprise, making them turn around to see him. Lillian actually jumped over the back of the couch and hugged him, "Oh thank heaven you're here, I just couldn't stand to watch another b-rated movie!" she told him. "Hey, they are not b-rated!" Stone shouted. Lillian stuck out her tongue at the burly man, only to have Yakko reach into his pocket and pull out a thick box of disks, "How about you two get ready to laugh at me and my siblings?" The front of the box showed him and his siblings with the title, 'Animaniacs' on the front. "What are you two doing here anyway?" he asked. Stone smiled at that thought, "I found this old dorm during my second year, it rooms like fifteen people but no one likes to come out here, so I grabbed it for myself. When you two showed up I just thought I'd share it with my friends. Lillian already has her room, and yes it was me who called Yusei with this idea." Yakko smiled at the generosity of his friend, and with Lillian still holding onto him he shouted, "LET'S WATCH SOME CARTOONS!"

After Jack and Crow came and left, with Crow doing most of the work, Yakko and his friends made their way through the school day, they even decided to eat lunch at their new dorms. It wasn't until the end of school that Yakko had found himself in a pickle, he had played one too many pranks on his math teacher. "I'm not sure that last prank was necessary Yakko." Lillian told him, she apparently shared his math class. "Hey I would have used a whoopee cushion." Yakko told her. "You can't blame me for suspecting you, you did pull like ten pranks in a row on the teacher." she tried to excuse herself. Yakko made his point clear as calmly as he could, "Hey even I didn't laugh at the 'thumb tack' thing, and all of my pranks were harmlessly funny."

"To all except my pride Mr. Varner." Yakko heard as he and Lillian exited the building. There standing in the grass of the school was Yakko's math teacher. The man was thin, almost anorexic thin, however he had what Yakko called a bear belly. The glasses he wore were bottle thick, and his face was long, but he had a full head of grey hair slicked back and parted on the left side. Resting on his shoulders was a white lab coat that covered a light blue turtle neck and black slacks. "Hi Professor Shine!" Yakko called out as he waved to the man. "Yakko Varner, I challenge you to a duel and if I vin, you vill never play another gagsez on anyvon again." the professor said as he pointed at Yakko. "I think I know that accent." Yakko whispered to Lillian. The girl simply stayed quiet as she gave him the angriest look she could. "What's up with you? I told you I didn't put those tacks on your seat." he said as he pulled off his backpack to reveal his Duel Disk. "I don't care vat you tell me, I know vat I shaw!" Professor Shine said as he pulled up his school issued Duel Disk and slipped his deck into it. Yakko quickly slid his deck into his Duel Disk, and let the auto shuffler mix up his cards. "LET'S DUEL!" the two of them shouted at the same time.

"No gagsez this time, yah! I shtart!" The teacher shouted as he drew his card, "I Zummon 'Psyche Patient' in attack position." The monster that came out was a crazed man in a straight jacket, until he looked up at Yakko, the smile on his face was of total madness. The stats weren't very impressive though, level 3, 0 attack power and 1200 defense points. "As long as Psyche Patient is in attack position, I can't take battle damage." he continued. Yakko scoffed in only a slight frustration, "Now I lay these two cardz face-down yah! Und end my turn." Yakko grabbed the top card of his deck, "Some start!" he said in amazement, Lillian finally spoke up, "Hey, just don't lose ok. I kind of like your gags, they make me laugh on the inside." Yakko smiled a little, before commenting, "You should laugh on the outside to, I'd like to hear it." then turning back to his teacher he drew his card, "My turn." he shouted. "First I summon Cartoon Ganger to the field. And that means your monster get's turned into kibbles!" When Cartoon Ganger, whipped out his pocket canon and fired it at Psyche Patient, the dust from the explosion spread throughout the entire field, covering it from view. "There goes that strategy!" Lillian said, but was surprised to see another monster in place of it when the dust settled, a monster with 4 stars and again, 0 ATK. That monster had only white pants on and a small build , the look on his face held even more madness if that were possible. "I see you kidsez noticed my 'Experimental Patient' yah! Not only does he shtop me from taking battle damage, but I can zpecial zummon him when one of my own 'Patient' monsters is destroyed." Lillian growled at her own stupidity, 'I should have known he'd have some alternative strategy.' she thought to herself. "No problem, I'll just attack it and set up for next turn." Yakko said, and his Ganger, pulled out a pistol the size of a dinner plate from his inside coat pocket and shot at the Patient, "I activate my Trap card, Patient Virtue!" [Patient Virtue is a trap card that keeps all 'Patient' monsters on your field from being destroyed until the end of the turn.] "Shorry Mr. Varner, but your little attempt failed." he said with an unusual amount of glee. Yakko glanced at his hand, before grabbing three of his cards, "I lay three cards face-down and call it a turn." he called out. "My turn zen." Shine said and drew his card. "Now I zummon, 'Intern Patient' in defense position yah!" When the monster appeared, it looked more like a doctor that a patient, and unlike the others, he had a calm expression on his face. Its stats read, level 2, 0 ATK and 400 DEF. "Every shtandby phase this monster is on the field, my opponent takes 400 points of damage."

"I activate my Mallet Gag Trap card!" Yakko called out, and a giant mallet appeared out of nowhere and smashed the new 'Patient' monster. Dr. Shine smiled, "Zank you Mr. Varner, now I can activate my zecond Trap card, 'Special Injection'. You zee, it vorks like this, ven one of my monshters is destroyed by a card effect, I get to zpecial zummon a Patient monster with equal ATK from my deck." Lillian growled out loud, sensing the inevitable, "Now I zummon, my level 6 'Massive Patient' from my deck in attack position." Shine called out, the stats of the monster, showed up as Level 6, 0 ATK, 2500 DEF. "I think I see a pattern here, all of his 'Patients' have no attack points." Yakko said. Lillian let her eyes slide to about half open and looked at him. Yakko surprised her when he made a new move, "I activate, my trap card 'Fight Scene' and now all of our monsters must do battle if possible." Professor Shine gritted his teeth in panic, 'I didn't expect that.' he thought to himself as his Massive Patient reeled back his fist, "Now I activate my trap card, "Re write'!" [Re-write is a trap card that negates an opponent's monster's attack and sends the attacking monster back to its owner's hand, you may then special summon one 'Warner' Monster from your deck or hand with a level less than or equal to that of the attacking monster.]

"I special summon my Wakko Warner after sending your monster back to your hand." Yakko called out and brought his monster from his deck to his field. Quickly Shines' second monster made its attack and connected with Cartoon Ganger, and shattered into thousands of pieces. "All out of options." Yakko said. Shines grunted as he glared at the toon, "I zet one card face-down yah! Und End my turn."

"My draw!" Yakko called out as he pulled the top of his deck from his duel disk. "Now I summon 'Cartoon Swordsman' to the field in attack mode!" [Cartoon Swordsman is a level 4, dark attribute, Toon type monster with 1600 ATK, and 1200 DEF.] "Now I attack with my Wakko Warner." Yakko called out. Shine began to smile, "Und I activate my 'Patient Hospital' trap card, now I take no battle damage this turn." "Only if I don't activate my spell card, 'Comical Eraser'! It negates and destroys your trap card as long as I have a 'Cartoon' monster on the field, and I have two of them." Yakko responded, and the Professor's trap card was literally erased by a giant cartoon pencil. Wakko's attack was him whipping out a mallet and slamming it on the Dr.'s head. 600 points were removed from his LP wheel. "Now I attack with Cartoon Swordsman!" Yakko continued. "I special zummon my 'Micro Patient' by its own zpecial ability." the Professor shouted, the monster looked like a miniature mechanical Psych ward patient in a metal straight jacket. The stats read Level 1, 0 ATK and 200 DEF. The new monster was destroyed on sight but Professor Shine didn't take any damage.

"All the 'Patient' monsters have 0 Attack but also keep you from taking damage as long as they are on the field." Lillian realized. "Yup he's afraid of taking damage!" Yakko said as he turned to her, then turned back to his teacher, "Sorry but my Cartoon Swordsman can attack twice per turn." The teacher looked up in a panicked surprise, "And if I'm right the only card in your hand is the Level 6 Massive Patient." Yakko guessed, "ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" he told his monster, and it did, taking its full attack points out of his LP, leaving him with 1800. "That's just enough to let my Cartoon Ganger have the last assault, go finish him with Gang Fire Attack!" The monster once again pulled out his overly large pistol and fired it at Professor Shine, taking the rest of his life points.

"YES!" Lillian shouted as Yakko jumped up and down for joy. "Hey now I can make you laugh some more!"

"Zat you can Mr. Varner!" Shine said as he walked up to him, "And you have earned zese as vell!" he said as he handed Yakko two cards before disappearing back into the school building. Yakko and Lillian were both stunned at his smile and calm demeanor, "I think he wanted to win, but knew you would beat him." she said, and took a look at the cards with Yakko, in his hands, he held Dr. Scratchansniff Warner and Mr. Skullhead Warner. Yakko shot his head up in an attempt to find and thank his teacher, only to find him gone completely. "I wonder how he got a hold of these?" Yakko asked, only to get a shrug from Lillian.

**The End of Episode 5.**


	6. S1 Ep 6 The Preliminary Rounds

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 6**

**The Preliminary Rounds**

Before Yakko knew it, the tournament was here. He had also been doing better than he imagined in his classes thanks to his friends. Lillian helped him to study as long as he didn't play any pranks on her. "I can't believe you didn't fall asleep today." she said to Yakko as they walked towards the school from their dorms. "So much you know." he retorted with a big smile. Lillian smiled brightly, before they all heard over the intercom, "Attention, all first year students please report to the School main office for block assignments."

"You two ready for this?" they heard Stone ask from behind them. Turning around to look into his smiling bright eyes, Yakko was the first to answer, "Not really, but I guess I'll have to be, huh?" Stone brought his massive arm down on his friends' shoulders, and grinned wildly, "Just keep smiling, and remember if you don't make it to the semi-finals, you owe me lunch!"

"Oh, yah the bill alone is incentive enough to make it all the way." Lillian commented, causing the three friends to begin laughing together until Stone actually got the insult, "Hey!"

{Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme}

Yakko actually found himself tapping his knees in nervousness, waiting for both Yusei and his school friends. Suddenly his field of vision went black, "Guess who!" came a childish raspy voice. Yakko placed his finger to his chin, and pretended to think, "Madonna?" he guessed. Leo removed his hands from around the toon's eyes, "Madonna?" he asked, but was interrupted by his sister. "Probably someone from his world." she guessed. Yusei walked up with Akiza trailing at his side and behind him. Yakko excitedly waved at them both, "Hi guys!" he shouted as they came near. "You're not going to jump on me again are you?" Akiza asked, "Only if you want me to." he said with half laden eyes, like he was love struck. Trying to be as polite as she could, Akiza put up her hands is a defense, "I'd rather you not." she said, and Leo put up a wide grin, "You could jump it to Luna's arms if you want."

"Oh no you don't Leo, I'm not becoming your entertainment for the day." she said getting right up to her brother like she was going to hit him on the head. "She's too young anyway, it'd be like kissing my sister." Yakko replied in a snappy remark. "Good for you!" he heard Lillian tell him from behind him. He turned around to look at her just as Jack, Carly and Crow entered in. "He jumped into your arms and kissed you?" Carly asked Akiza. "I'd rather not talk about it now." she said to the young reporter. "Yakko show us your locker, I'd love to see it!" Leo suddenly said. For some reason, Luna nodded her head and the two of them widened their eyes letting them shine, to look more convincing. Yakko had trouble resisting, like when his sister used that very look on him. "Your acting lessons never paid off." he instinctively said. Both Luna and Leo looked at each other, in confusion and Yakko agreed just to keep himself from getting nervous. "Never mind, this way my young followers." he said and waved them in the direction he intended to go. "Just remember to be here in twenty minutes." Lillian reminded him. "Riiiiight!" he drawled out, and gave her a bouncy thumbs up before turning back around and making his way to his locker.

Upon arrival, he presented the metal cabinet as if it were the last stop on a tour, accompanied by a tour bus that he probably pulled from his hammer space, "And now our final stop, the legendary locker of Yakko Warner, everybody off and have a nice day!" he said over the microphone, and stopped to allow Leo and Luna off. "It's smaller than the lockers we have at our school." Leo said as he looked at it. "It's a locker, what did you expect?" Yakko snidely said, and twisted his dial to open the door and show off the inside. What they found were pictures that Yakko had of several girls of in the school, as well as a picture of him and his two siblings doing their favorite silly faces. Yakko grabbing the edges of his mouth and stretching his lips so that his teeth showed, Dot grabbing her top and bottom lips and pulling them apart so that she looked ridiculous, and Wakko puffing out his cheeks and crossing his eyes to make his gooky face. Leo couldn't help but laugh at that one, "That's the best face I've ever seen!" he said through his laughter and picked up the picture to point to Wakko. Underneath the Polaroid photo sat two cards with their backs to them. Luna reached in and picked them up, "Hey Yakko, if you have these two 'Warner' cards, why don't you put them in your deck?" she asked, and Yakko swiped them from her to take a look, "Marita Warner, and Flavio Warner?" he said as he read them out loud, "I didn't even know I had these." and with that his watch beeped at him. "OH SHOOT! Uh…tour's over everyone back into the bus!" he called out in a panic and swiped the picture from Leo to place it back into his locker and shut it. He then pushed Leo and Luna back into their seats and put the pedal to the metal, racing back to the arena. The bus came to a quick skidding stop as he reached the entrance to the arena. He, Leo and Luna all got off before the bus sped off again and turned the corner before the twins heard a crashing noise and saw dust flying from where the bus just disappeared to. "Yakko Warner, reporting for duty!" he said and stood at attention in front of the registration desk, in full WWII attire. "He's defiantly the best cartoon I've ever met." Leo said in excitement. "Leo, he's the **only** cartoon you've met." she reminded her brother. Leo chuckled a little in embarrassment and placed his hand on the back of his head.

In the Dueling Lounge of the school, Lillian waited as she shuffled through her deck, "Did you know that you think too much!" she heard from in front of her. She looked up to spy Yakko as he looked down at her, "About time!" she said and put her cards away. "You didn't stay up all night waiting for little old me, did you?" he teased, and fluttered his eyes at her. "Not a chance!" she teased back. "Just don't be mad when I beat you!" he told her, "You'll have to wait a while for that!" she told him and pointed to a colorful board behind him. Yakko turned around to see the digital board as it displayed what looked like eight different colored groups. "You and I are it two different preliminary groups." she told him, and he went over to get a better look at it. What he saw was basically fifteen names in each of the different colored groups, and Lillian was in the blue group while he was in the red. "At least I don't have to take on Draco until the real tournament begins." he told her. "Lucky, I need to face off against Lenore first thing." she responded. Yakko chuckled a little before asking his question, "So how do these Prelims work?"

"It's easy, you duel anyone you come across that is in your group, and the final five members of that group are the ones that go on to the rest of the tournament. You get two losses in the prelims and one loss in the regular tournament." she told him with a smile. "How do I know who is in my group?" he asked again. "The scanner they gave you at registration will tell you what group someone is in, it will also keep track of how many times you lose." she told him, and watched as he reached into his pocket to pull out a red device. The overall shape was that of a wrist screen, "Put it on your drawing arm." she ordered him nicely. Yakko unclipped the back of the device and clipped it around his right wrist. Lillian held up her right arm to show off her blue wrist device, "These Dual Trackers are the only way the school tracks and helps to prevent cheating."

"How do you know all this?" Yakko asked her in surprise. She walked up to him and grabbed his right wrist before pressing buttons on his Duel Tracker. "That's how." she told him, and he looked to see an entire rule book scrawled out on the screen of his Tracker. "Bookworm!" Yakko said teasing her. "Slouch!" she retorted. "Both your names will be 'MUD' if you two don't get your Duel Disks and start dueling!" they heard Stone shout from the door.

Yakko and Lillian decided to travel together during the prelims, and Stone decided he wanted to stick close to his friends so he could cheer them on. "So after the Prelims today, then we start getting assigned duels?" Yakko asked. "That's the way it works." Stone said, he constantly had his back pack on, and neither of them really knew why. "How long do the prelims last?" he asked. "All day, the crowd is shown random duels throughout the day to keep them in or on the edge of their seats. See that?" Stone asked as he pointed to what looked to be a camera in a tree. "They capture all the best action on all the cameras in the school yard. From there they choose and broadcast the best action available."

"Interesting." Yakko said and raced off towards the camera he was just shown, only to appear right in front of it and wave, "HIIIIII!" he shouted and he just knew that someone watching was either on the floor or jumping out of their seat. He jumped back down from the camera and rejoined his friends, both of whom here trying, but failing, to stifle their laughter. "You probably just cave some poor editor a heart attack." Lillian said through her soft chuckles. Yakko simply provided her with his best grin. "Ok, I'll admit, that was pretty funny!" an annoying voice said from their right, Lillian cringed in both anger and annoyance, "Lenore Ravensong!" she spewed out, the words were laced with what Yakko could only describe as venom. "And she's not alone!" Came a gruff voice from behind her, Stone growled this time as Draco and Raphael made their appearance. "You're not supposed to Duel me or Lillian, Draco!" Yakko told him, and noticed that his Duel Tracker was purple. "I'm not, but Lenore wanted to make sure that your girlfriend felt the sting of her thorns."

"Girlfriend!?" Lillian shouted and her face turned beat red. "I think she prefers, 'female companion'." Yakko said trying to keep her from flipping out. "Focus, they're just trying to psych you out." he whispered to her. "Are we going to do this, or are you two going to whisper sweet nothings all day?" Lenore asked. "Oh it is ON!" Lillian shouted and pulled her custom Duel Disk out of her back pack. The Duel Disk itself was colored lavender with what looked like a blue arrow that pointed down at the moment. After the toon girl attached it to her wrist, the arrow shifted to the front, away from her and extended out to reveal the graveyard slot and the arrow pulled itself apart revealing the middle slot of her Duel Disk. Lenore lifted her left arm, revealing a Duel Disk that looked strikingly like a raven with the wing as the platform. "LET'S DUEL!" the two girls shouted at each other.

"Beauty before swine I always say, my turn first!" Lenore said and drew her card, "I summon, 'Phoenix Raven' from my hand in Defense Mode." The monster that appeared was a small red and blue raven with phoenix plums as its tail. The instant it folded its wings around its front, it went completely blue-gray. The stats read, level 1, ATK 300, DEF 100. "Next I play the 'Raven's Song' spell card, this little beauty lets me stop you from Summoning once per turn, as long as it is out on the field." Lillian gritted her teeth in frustration, before Lenore continued, "Next I lay two cards face-down and end my turn." Lillian growled loudly as he placed her hand on the top of her deck, ready to draw her first card, "You might as well just give up Looser, because unless you can summon something, you're pretty much defenseless!"

"Not necessarily." Lillian told her, 'Now if only I had the confidence I was trying to imitate!' she thought. Lenore simply smiled wickedly and shouted, "Face it you and your friend, are both going to LOSE!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. S1 Ep 7 Song of the Lilly

**Animaniacs 5D's**

**Episode 7 – Song of the Lilly's**

**Yakko:** Let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

**Yusei: **That's my line!

"Ooh! What is it?" Dot asked, as Yakko jumped into the seat of the motorcycle.

"**Duel Mode engaged!**" the computer said, and the Motorcycle started by itself, taking the Warners with it.

"If you want to Duel someone, then Duel me!" Yusei told the man, "You're Yusei Fudo!" the man said to him.

"Shining Toon Dragon, Color Blast!" Yusei called out, and the dragon lifted its shining claws.

"Yakko Warner, your future belongs to me!" the masked duelist laughed.

"Shooting Star Dragon! Attack Vile King of the Graveyard!" Yusei called out, and his dragon bellowed out a mighty roar.

"I will have that Toon, someday Yusei Fudo!" O-Kay growled.

"I'm Lillian Tully, and the doctor said that I have amnesia." the girl said to the class.

"Face it girly, you and your friend are going to LOSE!" Lenore shouted.

{Cue Yugioh 5D's opening theme}

Lillian froze, noticing Lenore's field. Her monster, Phoenix Raven was a level 1 monster with 300 ATK and 100 DEF. Lenore had also placed it in defense mode to keep her life points safe. The spell card on her field, Raven's song, negated one summoning per turn, and she still had two face downs. 'Probably to negate spell and trap cards and keep her Raven's Song out there.' she thought. "You got this!" she heard from behind her, and turned to see Yakko with a 'Go Lillian' hat on and waving a banner in his hand with the same phrase. Stone was next to him wearing a 'GO Lillian' t-shirt and scarffing down a hot dog while pumping his arm in the air. 'But I don't.' she began thinking and shut her eyes, but when she picked up the top card from her deck and saw what it was, her confidence returned, and she looked back to Yakko who was now normal alongside a normal Stone, with a halo above his head. 'Did he know?' she asked, "Are you going to play, or should I just count your forfeit now?" she heard Lenore call out. "I'll play, by fist setting three cards facedown and summoning 'Inverted Silverkey'." she announced, only to have Lenore answer her attempt with an exaggerated yawn, "I negate that summoning and send the monster back to your hand." she said gazing at her nails. Lillian smiled, "Thanks, I needed you to use up that ability, so I can send all of my trap cards back to my hand and special summon 'Inverted Iron Hammer'!" she said as she slapped down a new card. "HUH?" Lenore shouted, and watched as a black and white dwarf with a large black forging hammer came up from the ground. The stats that appeared read Level 3, 1800 ATK and 700 DEF. Lillian quickly continued, "And by sending 1 card from my hand, I can destroy one of the cards in your spell and trap zone. Namely your Raven's Song!" Lenore watched as her spell card shattered into thousands of pieces. "Let me guess, you were counting on me using spell and trap cards to try and take down your Raven Song spell, sorry to disappoint you." Lillian told her. Lenore simply gritted her teeth at the girl and said, "I had hoped to take you down quickly, but it looks like I'll have to get my hands a little dirty."

"Dirtier than you think, attack Phoenix Raven! Use Inversion Swing!" she called out, and the dwarf reeled back to smash the bird and shatter it completely. "Next I lay these two cards face down and call it a turn." Lillian said, and watched as the Phoenix Raven came back to the field. "Like I said, a little dirty, Phoenix Raven revives itself at the end phase it was destroyed by battle." Lenore said to her, not the least bit happy about the sudden turn. "So I see." Lillian said, and watched as Lenore drew her next card. "I activate my trap card 'Song of Nightingale'." [Song of Nightingale is a trap card that you can only activate when a Monster with Raven in its name is on your side of the field, destroy one spell or trap card your opponent controls.] "I'm going to destroy your right face-down." The card that was shown was called 'Inverted Mirror'. Lillian growled at the girl, "I see so you were going to use that card to special summon an 'Inverted' monster from your graveyard when you had no monsters am I right?" Lenore guessed. Lillian and Yakko stood there in shock, and Stone growled at her, "Oh don't look too surprised, I snuck a peek at your deck while you were shuffling through it in the locker room." she told them. "You know my deck?!" Lillian called out, only to be answered with an obnoxious laugh, "You bet I do, just about every card you have in there, and you showed them to me without even knowing." Lillian growled at her, "That's a pretty low trick, even for you!"

"Maybe so, but it still happened, now I summon 'Tool Raven' to the field, from my hand." The Raven monster that appeared looked to be made completely from tools. [Tool Raven is a level 4, Wind attribute, Winged Beast type, tuner monster with 1650 ATK and 1250 DEF.]

"A tuner monster?!" Yakko shouted. "That's right dear, Draco's not the only one of us that can synchro summon." Lenore informed them, "I syncro Summon, my level 5 'Red Winged Raven'!" The raven that appeared was colored completely red from tail feathers to the beak, it was also the size of one of Draco's Arch Dragons. The stats came up and surprised all three of them, 2400 ATK and 1800 DEF. "Uh oh!" Lillian said. "Attack with Flaming Arrow Feathers!" Lenore ordered, and the beast flapped its wings to send a shower of burning feathers at both Lillian and her Inverted Iron Hammer. "RRAAAA!" Lillian shouted, and lost 600 LP. "I end my turn!" Lenore shouted, and let Lillian draw her card. "I Summon my Inverted Silverkey back from my hand." Lillian announced, and the actual monster looked like a locksmith of some kind with a giant key in his right hand. The stats that showed were level 2, 1100 ATK and 400 DEF. "When this tuner monster comes to the field, I can special summon a level 3 or lower 'Inverted' monster from my hand." she called out, and set down another monster, "I special Summon 'Inverted Shield Defender'!" [Inverted Shield Defender is a level 3, dark attribute, warrior type monster with 100 ATK and 1700 DEF.] The monster that appeared was a thin, stringy man dressed from head to toe in armor, on his back he held a shield much larger than he was. "Now I tune my Inverted Silverkey with my Inverted Shield Defender so that I can Synchro Summon 'Inverted Force Guard, Death'!" The monster that appeared looked very similar to the grim reaper, but had a white tattered cloak and black bones underneath, with very impressive stats, level 5, 3000 ATK and 2000 DEF. "Holy!" Yakko shouted and jumped into the arms of a frightened Stone. "Now that my Inverted Force Guard, Death is on the field, I lose 800 life points every stand by phase, but in return, I can Special Summon one level 2 or lower 'Inverted' Monster from my deck or hand during either of my main phases, once per turn." Lillian told her. Lenore continued to gaze unbelieving at the monster in front of her, "Where did she get that?"

"You knew my deck, but you forgot that all good Duelist have a side deck, and I never shuffled through my side deck. Attack, with Blade of Oblivion!" the moment the monster brought out it's scythe and swing it completely through the Red Winged Raven, it was as if nothing really happened, until the Raven exploded into very tinny shards. Lenore's LP dropped to match Lillian's. "Now I place my last two cards face down and end my turn." Lenore stood there, in shock and aw, never had she seen such a devastating monster before, "I draw!" she said, nervously but smiled when she saw the card, "I use my 'Song of Stone' Equip spell card, this keeps your monster from attacking!" she said and the Inverted Force Guard was slowly encased in stone. "And I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card so that I can bring back my Red Winged Raven." the Raven came back, and Lenore decided to up the ante, "Now I normal Summon, 'Cloaked Raven'!" the raven that appeared was mostly human shaped, with a black feathered Raven's head and black cloak covering the rest of it. The Stats said level 3, 1200 ATK and 1050 DEF, tuner. "Now I tune my Cloaked Raven with my Red Winged Raven so that I can Synchro Summon my most powerful monster. I Synchro Summon, 'Platinum Winged Raven'!" The Raven was, like the Red Winged Raven, Completely colored platinum, and just as big with 2800 ATK and 2600 DEF.

"It's like a Platinum Statue that can move!" Yakko commented. "Lillian has Lenore panicking!" Stone almost whispered. "She had a specific strategy to take down Lillian, but now it's gone, like she just threw it out the window." Yakko had no idea what was happening, it was almost as if he was both proud and afraid of her at the same time, yet he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "She's got this in the bag!" he said smoothly.

"For every turn my Platinum Winged Raven is out on the field, it gets a boost of 100 ATK for every 'Raven' monster I keep in my hand, permanently!" Lillian smile wickedly, "Then I guess it's a good thing I set down my 'Inverted Deal' last turn." she said and revealed hone of her trap cards. "Inverted Deal works like this, I force you to throw your entire hand to the graveyard, and I get to draw the same number of cards you just threw away." Lenore growled as she fed her only remaining card to the graveyard of her duel disk. "Now I activate my second face-down card, 'Inverted Rehearsal'. This lets me take an 'Inverted' monster from my hand and send it to the graveyard to deal its ATK to you as damage." The monster she revealed was 'Inverted Poet', and it had 1700 ATK. Lenore stood there as her LP wheel dropped to 1700. Lenore smiled insanely, "I activate my Platinum Winged Raven's special ability, when I suffer damage from anything other than battle, I can deal the same amount of damage to you." she said, and Yakko watched as Lillian's LP wheel shrank to 1700.

"Their pretty even." Stone told him, but Yakko simply shook his head, "No, Lillian is going to win." he said. Lillian tuned her head as if she had heard him, with a look that showed a flattered confusion.

"I end my turn." Lenore called out. Right after Lillian drew her card, she was encased in a red glow, and her LP dropped by 800. "She's only got 900 Life Points left, she needs to take Lenore out in two turns or this is going to end bad!" Stone called out, however Yakko refused to panic. "It's not over yet, she **is **going to win!" he said again, and again she looked as if she couldn't believe he said that, but all the same was grateful he did. Yakko gave her the thumbs up the moment she looked at him, and she simply smiled before nodding, "It looks like I've got one more turn to go and a spell card that says I can draw two cards, called 'Inverted Calamity'!" Lillian slid the card into her graveyard and drew the next two cards on her deck, before smiling and turning to Yakko. "I have half of what I need, let's hope the other half is next, or I really am going to lose." she whispered to herself, and looked up at Lenore, "I lay one card face down and call it a turn!" Lenore grabbed the top of her deck and nearly ripped the card from it, "Looks like I get a boost, I end my turn, with a 'Raven' monster in my hand." the monster she revealed turned out to be, 'Sorcerer Raven', a level 3 tuner monster with 1200 ATK and 800 DEF. Lillian drew the top of her deck, and again was surrounded by the same red glow, that dropped her LP to 100. She looked at her card, and smiled in shock, 'He knew, he knew this would happen. I don't know how, but he knew.' she thought to herself, and slapped down the card in her hand, "I summon 'Inverted Warrior'!" she shouted and the black and white samurai popped out of the card, in attack mode with a level of 4 and 1800 ATK as well as 800 DEF. "Inverted Warrior has a special ability to cut one of your monster's ATK in half until my End Phase." The Samurai pulled a bow and arrow off of his back and shot it at Platinum Winged Raven, striking it in the chest and grounding it, dropping its ATK to 1450. "NO! MY RAVEN!" Lenore shouted, and gazed at Lillian, "You still can't win, you only have one monster to attack with, and I still have 1700 Life points."

"That's where you're wrong," the toon girl informed her, "I still have my two face downs, and I activate my first, the one I've been saving this entire time, 'Inverted Pump'!" [Inverted Pump is a trap card that decreases one of your monsters ATK by half, you can destroy one spell or trap card your opponent controls.] "I destroy your Song of Stone and lower my Inverted Force Guard, Death by 1500 ATK." The stone around her monster cracked and shattered, completely. "My second Face down is 'Inverted Hurricane'. It destroys all of the Face-up trap cards the two of us have our on the field, but also knocks 100 ATK off of my monsters for every card destroyed this way." Lenore saw her trap card as it shattered into millions of pieces, and Lillian's monsters both lost 100 ATK. "Finally from my hand I use the spell card, 'Inverted Flash'. This increases one of my monsters ATK by 500 until the end of the turn!" Inverted Warriors' ATK, rose from 1700 to a whopping 2300. Lenore looked in a shocked aw, as Lillian clearly over matched her, "INVERTED WARRIOR, ATTACK WITH REVERSE IMPAILER!" Lillian called out, and the Samurai, moved to arrive behind her Platinum Raven, and backwards stab it in the back. The Raven screeched loudly before shattering, and Lenore watched her LP wheel drop to a mere 850. "No!" She whispered to herself, and Lillian attacked again, "Inverted Force Wielder, Death, ATTACK WITH BLADE OF OBLIVION!" she called out, and the reaper's scythe came crashing down, moving strait through Lenore and removing the rest of her Life Points. Lenore let out a scream as her LP circle finished disappearing, and she dropped to her knees. Lillian had won.

"I DID IT!" Lillian shouted and hopped into the air as high as she could before turning around and wrapping her arms around Yakko tightly, knocking him to the ground. "GOOF!" he called as she ran into him. "I did it, how did you know I could do it?" she asked. Yakko rubbed the back of his neck, before answering, "Are you kidding, I never doubt my best friend!"

"Best…Friend?" she asked, but never got an answer, because Stone picked the two of them up just the way they were and bear hugged them both. "That was AWESOME!" he shouted and swung the two around. Yakko blushed a little, noticing how close he was to her, trying hard not to say something naughty to her or something stupid like that. "Am I your best friend?" she whispered to him. Yakko gazed at her, his blush prominent on his face, and nodded, smiling. "How did you beat me, I made sure my deck was countering your every move." Lenore growled, "You underestimated me, and apparently so did I." Lillian answered, "Yakko was the only one that never lost faith, and it was because of **my** best friend that I kept fighting like that." she answered. Lenore scoffed in furry, "You just got lucky, I won't go easy on you in the rest of the tournament, you just make sure you don't lose until I get to you!" the girl growled, and turned to stomp off. Draco stayed a few extra seconds, staring at both Yakko and Lillian, before following his two friends. 'There's something about those two, I can't put my foot on it, but it's like a destiny or something.' he tried to reason in his mind. 'Don't you dare loose to anyone but me, Yakko Warner, I want to see where your destiny takes you!'

**End of Episode 7**


	8. S1 Ep 8 Memories of Old Times

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 8**

**Memories of Old Times**

"Everyone I see keeps running away from me." Yakko complained. "Not surprising, all of your duels were publicized after all. Your victory over Draco probably scared them all." Lillian told him. "Yah Yakko, I mean even I wouldn't want to duel you until I had to, you're good." Stone commented, and Yakko blushed a little, "Aw guys! I'm not that good." he said, only to be corrected by Lillian, "You predicted my deck, and you had never seen it before. That is Turbo Duelist Level!"

"Hey, one of you should check your Duel Tracker, let's see who's still available to duel around here." Stone asked, and Lillian was the first, as usual, to bring up the availability list. She gasped in surprise when she looked at the Red list, the list Yakko was in. "There are only six of the red group left to duel! Some guys named Blizzard, Marcus, Tank, Robert, Geoffrey and you!" she told them, "That shouldn't be possible!"

"I've only heard of two of them before, Robert is a master of Naturia cards and Marcus is that geek on our history class, the only one who stays awake." Stone remembered, "Well guess what," Lillian told them as she monitored her Tracker, "Marcus just lost to Blizzard. Yakko's team is the first to move on to the next round."

"But I never got to duel!" he complained. That was quickly quelled by a cranky old voice, "You want to duel, then how does a two on one sound?" After that, two large squirrels appeared, the smaller dropping from a nearby tree, and the other one being almost twice the size of the shorter came hobbling out from behind it, waking with a fancy cane. The smaller was ginger in color while the other, was incredibly aged, and almost white. "Skippy, Slappy?" Yakko exclaimed. "Eh, close enough!" the older squirrel said as she leaned against her cane for support. Attached to the cane was a custom Duel Disk that folded into the sides of the handle, and allowed her to stand with it. The disk was completely chrome, and shined in the light as it situated itself over her cane handle. The disk on the younger squirrel's arm was light brown and orange, resembling Lillian's Duel disk in many ways. "Oh no you don't," Lillian shouted, "how about a tag-team duel, Yakko and I against the two of you?" she asked and quickly unfolded her Duel Disk. "It's your funeral kid!" the smaller squirrel taunted and slipped his deck into his disk, letting the auto shuffler do its thing. The younger had a slight lisp during his 's' sounds, kind of like he was saying them through his bucked front two teeth. Yakko, Lillian and the older squirrel followed quickly after, "Kids these days!" was all she said, and the four of them shouted, "LET'S DUEL!"

{Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme.}

"Before we start this thing, I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you, this will be a shadow duel!" the old squirrel announced as she slipped her hand of cards into a holder near the handle of her cane, and a pool of black energy spilled out of the two of them, surrounding Lillian and Yakko as well as themselves. "What's a shadow duel?" Yakko whispered to his friend. "How am I supposed to know?" she whispered back. "The rules are simple, the loosing team stays in the shadow world and the winners get to keep going." the small squirrel explained. "Shadow…world?" Yakko asked. "Basically you lose your soul, and stay in a kind of unconscious/conscious state of misery." he replied, only confusing Yakko even more. The small, ginger squirrel looked to the older for help, only to find her staring at him in shock, "Where did you learn that?" she asked. He twiddled his fingers in a slight shame, "The mouse told me." he admitted. "Forget what the mouse told you, he's just a control freak." she said, and drew the first card, "I'll go first." she called out, "I summon Dino Crony in attack mode." The monster she brought out was a T-rex, shriveled up and old, toothless as well. The stats that appeared were, level 4, 400 ATK and 800 DEF. "Not a very strong monster." Yakko said to her. "Maybe not, but you will find it very hard to beat, once I lay these two cards face-down." she said. "Whatever 'Slappy'." Lillian said, and drew her own card. "I summon Inverted Silverkey in attack mode, and this lets me summon 'Inverted Monkey' from my hand!" The monster that appeared was a black and white monkey from a cartoon with the stats of Level 2, 800 ATK, 300 DEF. "Normally I would use this monster to destroy trap cards used against me, but in this case, I think I'll just Synchro Summon!" The light that shined from the Synchro Summoning, held with it a strange darkness, one that Yakko decided to ignore, "I Synchro Summon, "Inverted Forceguard, Life'!" The monster was a kind of wizard, in a large white robe. His hood completely covered his face, and the light that emanated off of him only made what face he had, impossible to see. The stats read, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 1400 DEF. "Every turn, this monster lets me Special Summon a level 3 or lower 'Inverted' Monster from my hand, like 'Inverted Iron Hammer'." she explained, and let the black and white dwarf, appear on the field. "Thanks to Inverted Iron Hammer's special ability, I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard, to destroy one of your spell or trap cards." but nothing happened. Lillian blinked in confusion, "Uh…why do you still have both of your face-down cards?" she asked. Slappy smile lightly, like a grandmother smiling at a silly mistake her grandchildren made. "My Dino Crony's first special ability keeps my cards safe from your monster abilities by negating one of them. Its second special also lets me drop one of your monster's ATK to 500 until the end of the turn." she exclaimed, and they all watched as Inverted Forceguard, Life's ATK, dropped to 500. "Inverted Forceguard, Death would only hurt you in this case!" Yakko told her, and Lillian nodded, "I end my turn." she admitted reluctantly. Skippy quickly dew his first card.

"Why didn't you attack?" Yakko asked only to be answered by Slappy. "Ah to be young and stupid again. You are the first allowed to attack, because you are the last one in this round of players to set up his defense." she said. Yakko gritted his teeth, and waited for Skippy to make his move. "Hey Look, I got 'Lil' Dino'." he called out and summoned it, the T-rex was only about the size of Yakko, but the stats surprised him, Level 4, 2000 ATK, and 1000 DEF. "That's nuts!" Yakko shouted, and watched as Skippy placed down another two cards. "I lay these two cards face down and call it a turn." 'They're like polar opposites. Slappy's deck doesn't have a lot of ATK power, but has massive special abilities. On the other hand, Skippy's deck is a power house, low level monsters with a lot of attack points, and something tells me that they don't have that many abilities, any they do might just be for pumping up his monsters.' Yakko thought, and turned to Lillian, "You try and focus on Skippy's monsters, I'll try to take on Slappy!" Turning back to the squirrels, he drew his card. "I summon Cartoon Spearman." he called out, "This guy lets me increase his ATK by 300 when he attacks. Go, Wild Spear Thrust!" The jungle cartoon, rapidly thrust his spear at the old dinosaur, even though it wasn't destroyed. Slappy could feel it as her Life points fell by 1000. "Thanks to Dino Crony's third special ability, it can't be destroyed by battle. Now I activate my first facedown, 'Old Recipe Book'." [Old Recipe Book is a trap card that halves the damage you take from battle this turn.] The team LP jumped back up to 7500. "That's ok, cause I place three cards face-down." Yakko announced. "Your turn!" he announces to Slappy, and the squirrel, quickly drew her card…and dropped it. "Sorry, arthritis!" she said as an excuse. Skippy bent down to pick it up and hand it back to Slappy, "Thanks." she said, and turned back to the two, "Hey look at this, it's my spell card 'Old Reunion'." [Old Reunion is a spell card you may activate if you control a 'Crony' monster, Special Summon all other 'Crony' monsters in your hand. All Monsters Special Summoned this way are destroyed at the end of the turn this card was activated.] "And would you look at this, I got me three monsters with the word 'Crony' in their names." she said and placed down the rest of her hand. "I special summon 'Beetle Crony', 'Hyper Crony' and 'Machine Crony'!" she called out, and respectively, their stats appeared. Beetle Crony was an old beetle about the size of Skippy, and walked with a cane like Slappy did, it was a level 1 monster with 0 ATK and 200 DEF. Hyper Crony was a simple little old man, physically fine and with a beard that trailed across the ground. Another level 1 monster with 200 ATK and 200 DEF. Machine Crony was a small mechanical person made from an outdated computer, and walked with a walker made from solid steel. It was a level 2 tuner monster with 400 ATK and 200 DEF. "This isn't good." Lillian whispered.

"Ok first, my Beetle Crony's special ability activates, and I get to choose one monster on our side of the field to keep from getting destroyed by any means just once, and I choose..." as she held her finger in the air, the suspense mounted, until she pointed to Skippy's Monster, "My nephew's Lil' Dino!" The miniature dinosaur began glowing with a bright green aura, "Next, my Hyper Crony gets his turn, when he comes out I get to choose one of your monsters and reduce that monster's ATK to 0 for the rest of the turn." Slappy pointed at Yakko's Cartoon Spearman, "And I don't care if it gets 300 extra points for getting attacked." Suddenly the Cartoon Spearman found his spear, missing from his hands, and frantically, but comically, looked for it, only to find a smiling Hyper Crony tossing it into the air and catching it. "Next, my Hyper Crony's second special ability kicks in, for every 1000 points your monster lost, you lose 200 life points." Hyper Crony reeled back and hurled the Spear at Yakko, he flinched as the life he lost seemed real. "And now my 'Crony' monsters attack you, first I use Machine Crony to destroy your monster." The old computer dashed forward with its plug and struck Cartoon Spearman, electrocuting the monster, and causing the two 100 more life points. "Next I let my Hyper Crony attack you!" she ordered. The small old man dashed around the field quickly before kicking Yakko in the chest, and their LP dropped to 7500 total. "Next I syncro summon!" she called out, and her 'Crony' monsters all lifted into the air, before being enveloped by a light and revealed an old white scaled withered Dragon, "Meet my friend, 'Dragon Crony', we go way back." she said, and waited for the stats to appear, Level 8, 1400 ATK, and 2000 DEF. "Oh, before I forget, when I use my Machine Crony to synchro summon, I get to look at one of the decks used in this duel, like my nephew's, and choose a spell card to put into that person's hand." she said as she swiped his deck. Skippy pouted, like a child who didn't think they needed their parent's help but got it any way. "Here!" she said as she handed him his card. His eyes lit up brightly, and he snatched it right up, "Thanks Aunty!" he shouted and jumped up to plant a kiss on her cheek, "Yah, yah!" she commented, but smiled none the less. Yakko moved closer to Lillian, "She has an ability deck, instead of attack power, she uses her abilities to get around her opponents. I'm betting Skippy has a power deck, full of ATK but low on special abilities." he whispered, only to receive a surprised look, "So what do we do?" she asked. "Focus any of our special abilities on Skippy, the attacks should be directed towards Slappy because she can't defend herself very well against them without the use of special abilities. Trust me!" he told her, Lillian nodded in response. "Ok kiddie, your turn!" Slappy allowed.

Lillian pulled off the top card on her deck. "I use my Inverted Forceguard, Life to special summon 'Inverted Gambler'!" she called out, the suave looking man was as thin as a rail, and had a pressed pinstripe suit on, with a matching hat lowered over his eyes. In his left hand, he constantly flipped a coin up and down, catching it every time. The stats read, Level 3 1100 ATK, and 300 DEF. "This card is kind of a gamble when I special summon him, because he flips a coin three times, and for every heads that appears, you take 300 points of damage, but for every tails we take 300 damage." she said Yakko looked at her at first in shock, but quickly let go with a huge grin, and the first of the coins was flipped, "Go Chance of Fate!" The tension mounted as the coin flew through the air, when it did hit the ground, it landed with what looked to be an Egyptian all seeing eye pointing up. "That's one heads!" she called out, and lightning shot fourth from the coin, taking 300 points from Skippy and Slappy, with the older not looking very happy. Her monster picked up the coin again, and tossed it into the air, letting it hit the ground with the eye face up, "That's two!" Lillian said in excitement as the lightning shocked the two squirrels. Inverted Gambler again picked it up, and tossed the coin high into the air, all four of them watched in suspense as the coin made it to the top of its flip. Slappy growled silently as it came back down, and landed on heads again. "THREE!" Lillian shouted happily as the two squirrels were shocked again, leaving them with 6600 LP. "Are you good luck or something?" Lillian asked as she turned to her partner, "That never hits three heads in a row."

"I think you're the lucky one, I'm **your** friend remember?" he teased. "Whatever hot shot!" she said jokingly, before continuing, "I Tune my Inverted Gambler with my Inverted Iron Hammer so that I can Synchro Summon, 'Inverted Forceguard, Lumos'!" [Inverted Forceguard, Lumos is a level 6, DARK attribute, Spellcaster type Synchro Monster with 2300 ATK and 1600 DEF.] The monster that stood there looked like he moved the sun, and held a large Egyptian sun crest on his pure white robe. "Inverted Forceguard, Lumos happens to have a special ability that lets me remove one of my opponent's monsters from play until the end phase of the turn," she said as a matter of fact, and pointed her finger at Lil' Dino, "and I choose that one." Skippy could only watch as his monster dissolved into a rainbow light, and dispersed into nothing. "Now I attack, with Inverted Forceguards, Life and Lumos!" she continued, "Inverted Rays and Minus Flash!" The beams of Light that hit the small Squirrel, dropped their team's LP to a mere 2700. 'Lillian's strategy is to take her opponent out quickly using a combination of special abilities and attack power. All of her cards have a special ability, but their special ability is somewhat inverted from the name of the card, brilliant. Someone would expect something only to receive something else. Glad she's on my side.' Yakko thought, as he admired her style. "Now I end my turn with a face-down and your monster returns to you."

'If I'm right, a hit like that will tick Skippy off a little, so he'll try to pull out a better monster than hers.' Yakko told himself as the younger squirrel drew his card. 'Funny though, Skippy is supposed to be the more level headed one of the two.' "I'm going to use the spell card, 'Play Date' from my hand." he said, and was responded to by Slappy. "That's my nephew!" she said. "Play Date works like Old Reunion, but for my 'Lil' monsters instead. From my hand, I special summon 'Lil' Beetle', 'Lil' Hyper Kid' and 'Lil' Machine'!"

'Their Moves are almost identical. He's mimicking her, like a little kid mimics their parents to learn.' Yakko noticed. Lil' Beetle was a level 1 monster that looked like a beetle in a diaper. It also had 500 ATK and 1500 DEF. Lil' Hyper Kid was a wily little guy in the same outfit the Hyper Crony wore. His stats read, Level 1, 1500 ATK, 100 DEF. Lil' Machine was a small robot toy, blocky and childish looking. It's stats on the other hand were anything but childish, Level 2, 2000 ATK and 1500 DEF, Tuner. 'Just like Slappy, but I bet his special abilities will activate after he Synchro Summons.' Yakko thought to himself. "Now I tune my monsters together so that I can Synchro Summon, 'Lil' Dragon'." [Lil' Dragon is a Level 8, WIND attribute, Dragon Type Synchro monster, with 3000 ATK and 2400 DEF.] Skippy smiled before continuing, "And thanks to my Lil' Beetle and Lil' Machine's Special abilities, my Dragon gets a boost of 500 ATK from each of them." Yakko and Lillian gawked as the attack meter rose to show 4000 ATK. "What now?" Lillian asked. "Trust me!" was Yakko's response. "Now you can say goodbye to your Inverted Forceguard, Life!" Skippy shouted as he pointed to her strongest monster. "Not if I activate my Anvil Gag trap card, your monster gets destroyed." Yakko announced, but Slappy countered, "My trap card 'Tender Care' can stop that, by negating your card and destroying it."

"Well then I'll just activate my Bottomless Pit trap card, and take out your Tender Care!" he shouted back, and Tender Care shattered into thousands of pieces. "He he!" Slappy chuckled, "Thanks, now I can activate one of my Dragon Crony's special abilities, and make sure Skippy's monster stays around for another round, by negating that first trap card you activated." Yakko growled as his Anvil Gag also shattered having no effect. "If you hadn't negated my trap card, I wouldn't have been able to use this ability, so thanks kid." Skippy was the next to counter, "And just to make it interesting, I'll just use my 'Hyperactivity' trap card!" [Hyperactivity is a trap card that allows one of your monsters with 'Lil' in their name to attack twice this turn.] "And I use 'Excess Energy'! This Trap card doubles my Monster's ATK." Lillian and Yakko both when into shock as Skippy's Dragon gained another 4000 ATK, making it an 8000 ATK monster. "Help!" Yakko squeaked. "Now it's time to clean you out, my monster first attacks your Inverted Forceguard, Life." he shouted, only to have Yakko shout again, "I activate my Clever Disguise trap card and negate your attack!" Skippy gritted his teeth in anger, "Fine, I attack the same monster again, Overeager Inferno." and the little dragon launched a massive fireball at the monster. The impact knocked both Lillian and Yakko off of their feet, and back against the wall of shadows behind them and dropping their life points down to 1100. Struggling to get to her feet after an attack like that, she pressed one of the buttons on her duel disk, revealing one of her trap cards, "I activate my 'Inverted Appraisal' trap card, by destroying one of my monsters on the field, my partner can special summon a monster from his hand of my choosing!" she watched as her monster shattered and took a glance at the two remaining cards in Yakko's hand as he struggled to rise to his feet, snatching the one she wanted, she quickly placed it on his duel disk, "I choose, Dr. Scratchansniff Warner!" she said before passing out completely. The monster that came out was the very man, the bald man that had been chasing Yakko and his siblings in their world. His stats read, Level 4, 1700 ATK and 1000 DEF. "Lillian?!" Yakko shouted as she fell to the floor, and just listened as Skippy simply laughed, "Seriously, she probably should have stayed out of this, and now she just got hurt."

Without another word, the monster that was just summoned, walked up to the fallen girl and seemed to look her over, "She vill be just fine Yakko, she is zimply tired und unconscious, but she is not hurt badly." he seemed to say. At first Yakko just looked at him, completely surprised that the monster talked to him. "You are zurprised yah? But this has happened before, your sister told me she talked to you, and you listened."

"Scratchy?" Yakko asked, and received a nod in response. "Now what zay you, we finish this so no vone else gets hurt?" Yakko still slightly in shock, nodded back, and stood up, letting what just happened sink in. "Oh, and just in case you were trying something crazy, my Dragon Crony has a special ability to bring monsters back from out of play the turn they were sent out, you know just in case you were thinking…"

"I was going to win?" he asked, "You just hurt my best friend. I'm going to make sure you pay for that. And in case **you** were wondering as well, I now know you aren't Skippy and Slappy, but whoever you are, you're going down!" and Yakko drew his card. "First I tribute my Dr. Scratchansniff Warner to the graveyard, so that I can Summon, 'Marita Warner'!" The bald man shrank into a ball of purple and light energy swirling around itself before it opened up like an eye and grew, creating a giant pink hippo where he once stood, a good twice Yakko's size, and looked maybe ten or twenty time his weight. Her stats came up, Level 5, 1800 ATK and 2100 DEF. "Thanks to Marita's special ability, I get to special summon 'Flavio Warner' from my hand or deck, and he happens to be in my deck!" he shouted and he pulled out a card from his deck thanks to the Duel Disk pulling it out just a tad. When Yakko summoned the blue hippo, he was just as big as the pink…and the two danced with each other, whispering and saying romantic drabble to each other. His stats seemed to mirror hers, Level 6, with 2100 ATK and 1800 DEF. Yakko smiled before announcing, "When Flavio Warner is special summoned, by Marita Warner, he destroys every monster you two control on your field!" and with that, Flavio spun Marita around as if she were on skates. She began moving towards Dragon Crony quickly and smashed into it, shattering it into trillions of pieces before moving on to Lil' Dragon. Skippy and Slappy could only watch as their last monster was destroyed by the spinning hippo, as she returned to be stopped by her husband, and dipped. Skippy and Slappy smiled that wild smile of worry, "Now, now…he, he. No hard feelings…right?" Slappy asked as Skippy backed away slowly. At first, Yakko steeled his gaze at the two squirrels with anger and unrelenting in his eyes, but he suddenly let loose with his best grin, "NAH!" he laughed, and pointed at them, "Marita, Flavio, attack. Use Hip Hippo Spin!" and with that, Flavio grabbed Marita by her hands, and spun her feet into the young squirrel, knocking their life points to 900 and him into the shadowy wall. Suddenly Marita hit the floor and did the same spin with Flavio, literally throwing him into Slappy. "AGH!" she screamed as the giant hippo fell towards her. The moment Flavio hit the floor, their LP dropped to 0. Yakko had won.

"Get this THING **OFF** of me!" she called out from her spot under the blue hippo. Skippy pushed against Flavio, but fell on top of his aunt when the hippo simply vanished. "Thanks." she said, truly glad to get that huge hippo off of her. Turning back to Yakko, she smiled, "Thanks kid, that was the best duel I've ever had." Skippy also smiled, chuckling as he and his aunt began to fade. "Same here, you've really gotten good, much better than we thought you'd be."

"What's going on?" Yakko asked. "We're going to the Shadow World, a kind of space between spaces. You know, like the stuffing between the fabric of a blanket." Skippy tried to explain, "It's where HE sent all of your friends, dueling him all at once, he beat them all, a bunch of amateurs, but she was good, she lasted the longest." Slappy explained, suddenly she heard a soft snoring from her back, Skippy had fallen asleep. "Who's HE? Who's SHE?" Yakko asked, but never got his answer. "Time for us to go, keep getting stronger, maybe it is you who will free us." the old squirrel told him, just as she vanished completely, and the shadowy walls dispersed leaving two cards on the ground where the two squirrels once lay. "Slappy Warner and Skippy Warner." Yakko read after he had picked them up. "DUDE! What just happened, you two were here a second ago and then this big black-ish purple…thing, just kind of covered the four of you and…hey, where did those two squirrels go?" Stone began rambling. "They're gone." Yakko said, and turned to Lillian, who groaned a little before letting her eyes flutter open. "Did we win?" she asked groggily, only to get picked up by Yakko, "You bet we did, and it was thanks to you we did, we make a pretty good team." he shouted as he hugged her. Lillian cringed in pain, "Ouch!" she squeaked.

**The End of Episode 8.**


	9. S1 Ep 9 Professional Paranoia

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 9**

**Professional Paranoia**

Yakko, Lillian and Stone sat in the couch they kept in the main room of their dorm, resting and laughing at Yakko's cartoons while they let their bodies heal, as he and his siblings drove Dr. Scratchansniff crazy on the TV. "You actually did that to him?" Lillian asked with a smile on her face and laughter in her heart. "Yah." Yakko admitted, "We did, they drove us to the brink of an insanity we never knew existed, so we just wrapped them up and 'introduced' the two ladies to Scratchy and the others." Lillian giggled at his explanation as Stone howled with laughter. "Classic!" was all he said, and Yakko smiled genuinely, he liked it when his friends smiled and laughed, even more when he was the cause of their happiness. A knock at the door slowly brought them out of their revere, and Stone stood up, still laughing, to go open it. Lillian paused the cartoons as her friend disappeared, only to recognize the voice at the door, "Hey Yakko." Yakko turned around slowly at the stern voice, almost like he was in trouble. Yusei stood at the door, arms folded and glaring stern/concerned daggers at him. Behind him stood a worried Crow and a deadpan Jack, "We need to talk!"

"Now?" Yakko asked, tentatively. Yusei nodded slowly, "Now!" he repeated.

{Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme.}

Yakko slowly stood up and made his way to Yusei, the man who was acting as his guardian. "We just watched a video of you and Lillian disappearing into a black mist and when you reappeared, Lillian was injured, what happened?" the man asked. Yakko twiddled his thumbs as he searched for an answer, "Uhhhhhhhh, magic?!" Yakko said, mostly as a joke. Lillian chuckled at that, Stone smiled and Jack cracked a ghost of a smile as Crow slapped his forehead. Yusei didn't even move his mouth. "Not going to work huh?" Yakko asked only to have Yusei, Jack and Crow shake their heads, Jack still had that ghost of a smile. Yakko dropped his arms to his sides, and then waved them wildly, "It wasn't my fault, these two squirrels, who looked exactly like two of my friends, just challenged me to a duel and Lillian made it a tag duel, then we found out it was something called a Shadow Duel and the looser had to stay in the Shadow World and all the damage was real, me and Lillian got thrown into the wall and I found out that my cards could talk to me…" as he spoke the speed of his words kept increasing, until he had to take a huge breath to replace the air in his lungs, "…That's it." he concluded with a smile. Yusei, Crow and Jack all had wide eyes, "I didn't know you could talk that fast." Jack commented. "Mind repeating that a little slower?" Crow asked only to have Yakko lift his eyebrows to Lillian, and repeat everything he just said in another language. "NOT funny!" Crow shouted angrily, while Lillian and Stone chuckled at Yakko's display. "A Shadow Duel?" Yusei asked, "You're sure it was called a Shadow Duel?" Yakko widened his eyes in surprise, "Yah!" he replied. "I can back that statement up Mr. Fudo." Lillian told him. Yusei glanced behind him at Jack, and nodded saying nothing. Then turning back to Yakko he said, "I want to know everything that those two Squirrels told you."

Throughout the next ten minutes or so, Yakko relayed the story to Yusei, while the others watched Yakko's cartoons. "I feel sorry for the bald guy." Crow said, "I know how he feels." and shoved another hand full of popcorn into his mouth. "I liked that last song the best, it had class." Jack said completely ignoring Crow's remark. "And the cat that sings it has a good singing voice." Stone added just as Yusei walked back in. "Jack, Crow, let's go back to the place we found Yakko." he said. "You think his way home is around there?" Crow asked turning to Yusei. "No, but there might be something there that could give us a clue." Yusei told him as Slappy Squirrel used a cartoon snake as a golf ball. Without taking his eyes off of the screen, Jack made his comment, "So we're going to play detective because Crow doesn't like Cartoons?" Crow gave him an angry look, but Yusei was the one to clear it up, "Not really, but I have a hunch we'll find what brought him hear. And just maybe that is what will help us find this Shadow World where Yakko's friends are." Jack simply closed his eyes and lifted his left hand in a kind of goodbye, "You two have fun, I'll keep an eye on the kiddies" he said. "What?" Crow asked. "Good idea Jack. Make sure this Shadow Duel thing doesn't happen again, and get Yakko to finish his homework, I was told by his teacher that he was falling slightly behind!" Yusei agreed, only to have Crow gawk at him in shock and Yakko glance at him with a slight embarrassment. "Come on Crow, let's go." Yusei told him as they left. As soon as they left, Jack turned to the toon, and said, "You heard him, homework now." and turned back to the TV and smiled.

Crow and Yusei searched the area, looking for anything strange or out of place. "Anything yet?" Yusei called out, only to be answered by Crow, "Not yet!"

"So what are we looking for again?" a strange man with a scar on his left cheek asked. He wore a blue policeman's uniform and white scarf around his neck. His short black hair was slightly tousled and his voice was deep and rough. "Anything out of the ordinary, Trudge. You know cartoony." Crow told him, but was corrected by Yusei. "Don't just limit yourself to just cartoon stuff Crow." he said as he searched a bush in front of him. "You mean like this wrecked Duel Runner?" Trudge asked. The other two made their way over to him as quickly as they could, "That thing is trashed." Crow commented. The runner that Trudge had found was a black and white Duel Runner, with a front shield with what looked to be Yakko's ears, the rest of the Runner was however completely trashed as it looked to have been slammed side first into the split tree in front of it. Yusei pointed at the forked tree, "Lucky he hit this tree instead of one of the others, instead of getting seriously hurt he was thrown between the two trunks out into the open where we found him." and grabbed the black bike and tried to lift it to its wheels, "Let's get this back to the shop and see what we can find out. This might just be the bike Yakko described that brought him and his friends here." Crow dejected as Trudge helped Yusei, "You call what he told us a description?" he asked, "All he said was 'a broken black bike' remember?" Yusei then chuckled a little, "How could I forget, you bit your tongue twice taking his tongue twister challenge." Trudge laughed at that, "What, are you serious?" he asked. "Yah, Yakko bet that Crow couldn't say it three times fast, and Crow bit his tongue twice." Trudge blasted out laughing, as Crow pushed the destroyed runner up the hill with the other two from the back. "Good thing I brought **my** Duel Runner, at least I can turn the helmet speakers off." Crow whispered to himself.

Lillian and Yakko sat at the table in the eating area, a large spacious place meant to seat fifteen people but as of now, had only two students sitting at the only round table in the room, a large text book and note book sitting in front of Yakko. Jack and Stone sat on the couch in the main/Living room, still watching the Animaniacs in action. "Do you guys have any soda?" Jack asked. "Sorry, I'll go get some!" Stone responded, and attempted to stand. Suddenly the two of them heard a loud pop, "Don't worry about it guys! I'll get it!" Yakko shouted as he dashed passed them, with a very angry Lillian following close behind. She looked to have green silly string all over her face and what looked to be purple party streamers on her head. "Looks like he asked a question she couldn't answer." Jack commented. "Or one of his gags accidentally went off on her!" Stone added. Outside, Lillian chased Yakko all the way to the school, or as close to it as they could get before someone stopped Yakko in his tracks, allowing Lillian to tackle him to the ground. "You two seem to be having a good time!" said a snarky female voice from the surrounding shadows. When she emerged from those shadows, it turned out to be the school nurse. A beautiful blond haired woman, she kept her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wore a long white doctor's coat over a pure white short dress and white pumps. Lillian watched as the woman approached the two of them, and bent down to remove a piece of party streamer from her head, "You two look like you're really **into** each other aren't you?" she remarked. Lillian simply blushed turning beet red as she realized what it might look like to the nurse. "Goodnight Everybody!" Yakko said as he waved, more out of instinct than anything else. The nurse stood back up and turned away from them, happy to have humiliated the pair. "Really you two, out in the dark, alone? You two must love the challenge of not getting caught." she said. Lillian scrambled to pry herself from off of Yakko, who by now wasn't really appreciating the words that came from the woman's mouth. "That kind of excitement will only last you so long, then he'll get bored of you and move on, just like every other guy!"

"Obviously you've never been pranked before, Nurse Later." Yakko said as he stood up. Lillian quickly removed the purple streamers from her head and pulled the silly string off of her face. "Is that what they call it now? They used to just call it exactly what it was back then, 'Heartache'!" she said and turned around, revealing a Duel Disk in her right hand. She quickly attached the disk to her left wrist. "Uno momento!" Yakko said and turned to run off in the direction he came from. "You see?" Nurse Later stated as a matter of fact, "They always leave when the going gets tough." Lillian looked after Yakko, worried that he might just leave her hanging.

Jack and Stone didn't even turn to look when the door flew open and Yakko ran to his room, grabbing his Duel Disk and again racing back out the door, nothing more than a black and white blur. "Do you think he remembered the soda?" Jack asked. Stone simply shrugged his shoulders as the two of them continued watching cartoons.

Lillian was on the brink of tears, her best friend had just abandoned her, or so she thought. "You go get the soda so we don't forget it, I'll take care of this!" she heard him say, and when she looked up, there he was, standing there with his Duel Disk attached and his deck in his hand. Nurse Later let her surprise dominate her face as she opened her eyes to see him there, standing protectively in front of the girl. "What?" she whispered. "Whatever she said to you to make you cry, pay no attention to it. I'll always be right here for you!" he told her and turned his attention to the nurse, "I don't appreciate you making my friend cry." he said and slipped his deck into his Duel Disk. "Absurd! You came back to help her?" the Nurse asked, and slipped her own deck into her school issued Duel Disk. "Yah! I make it a habit to protect my friends!" he told her and then the two faced each other picking up the top five cards from their decks, "LET'S DUEL!" the shouted.

"My turn first!" she called out as she drew her card, "You are actually here to help her?" she asked. "Absolutely, she is that important to me!" he responded, and turned to her, giving her a wink. "Soda!" he whispered to her, and she slowly got up to go get it. Nurse Later plucked the center card from her hand, "We'll see just how important she is, I summon 'Shy Nurse' in defense mode!" The monster that came out was a cute female nurse in a long white lab coat and long brown hair covering her face. "AW…she's shy!" Yakko said as he doted over the nurse. The stats showed that the monster was a Level 3 monster with 1300 ATK and 1500 DEF. "With her in defense mode I can activate her ability, and bring a spell card from my deck to my hand!" Nurse Later said, and a card slid from her deck so she could pick it up. "Now I play the spell card, 'Medicine Cabinet'!" [Medicine Cabinet is a continuous spell card that lets you increase the ATK of all monsters with 'Nurse' in their name by 300 points for all other monster on your field.] "So now I lay two cards face-down and call it a turn." Yakko touched the top of his deck, just as the Nurse said to him, "Now I can activate my trap card, 'Clinical Mistake'. This card skips your draw phase entirely and forces you to play with what you have now!" Yakko lifted his hand from his deck, "Not letting me have what I want huh?" he scowled. "It's how we women keep men interested in us, we take what we want from them and give nothing in return, promising that it will all be worth it." she told him. 'This sounds like personal experience; she's based her deck off of the pain she felt from being betrayed by the men who perused her.' he told himself, 'If that's the case then that other face-down will probably negate my attack, kind of like resisting an advance.' "I summon 'Cartoon Wanderer' to the field!" he called out and placed his card down. The monster was what looked to be in a safari outfit, and the silly smile it constantly had, told of the Cartoon origins. [Cartoon Wanderer is a level 3 Toon type monster with 1600 ATK and 1000 DEF.] "With him out I can take a Toon type monster in my hand and special summon it in defense mode! So I choose, Mr. Skullhead Warner!" The monster looked to be made completely out of bone, but even the bones looked to be made from basic shapes, like an oval head. He also wore a light blue sport coat, dark blue pants and red bow tie, with a matching brimmed hat and black dress shoes. "Ready for this?" he asked his monster, and to the Nurse's surprise, in nodded back to him and knelt down into a defensive pose. "How…?" she asked, only to shake her head, "Maybe I need a break!"

'Time to see if I was right.' Yakko told himself, "Cartoon Wanderer, attack the Shy Nurse!" At the mention of its name, the monster pulled out a bag that seemed to be empty and opened it towards the Shy Nurse. Quickly a lion jumped out but before it could even touch its target, Nurse Later shouted, "I activate my trap card, Negate Attack. This stops your attack in its tracks." The lion rammed its head smack into the card and like putty slid into a puddle of mixed colors that sloped its way back into the bag. "That was new!" she commented. "That's comedy!" Yakko corrected her. "Now I lay three cards face down and call it a turn." Lillian finally ran back up to him, a bag of soda cans in both hands, "I got them…what is with you and three face-down cards?" she asked as she noticed his field. "It reminds me that I'm not alone, I have three others like me. My brother, my sister and you!" Lillian blushed lightly, "Yah, but now you don't have a hand!" she argued. "Yes I do, two of them actually!" he told her and reached into the bag closest to him, grabbing a grape soda and popping it open quickly. "But with no cards in your hand how can you set up your next move?" Lillian asked. When Yakko had finished drinking his fizzy beverage, he glanced at her, with his beady black eyes open half way, "Trust me!" he told her, and smiled, making her blush again.

"My draw!" Nurse later shouted, and whipped the top card from her deck. "Now I summon 'Tough Nurse' to the field." The burly red head of a monster wore a white doctor's uniform and stethoscope around her neck. "HEY! It's that doctor I drove crazy at the Burbank Hospital!" Yakko shouted, causing Lillian to chuckle. The stats showed level 4, 2200 ATK and 200 DEF, Tuner. "Uh, Oh!" Yakko whispered, and Lillian felt as if he were faking it, but wasn't quite sure. "First I switch my now 1600 ATK Shy Nurse into attack mode. Now I attack your Cartoon Wanderer with my Tough Nurse." Nurse Later shouted, and the large muscled Nurse grabbed her Stethoscope and spun it around, before slamming it into the Cartoon Wanderer. The new difference in damage was 900 points, and Yakko dropped to 3100. "When my Tough Nurse destroys a monster she gains a star." Nurse Later said as the monster grew from level 4 to level 5. "And I get to activate my trap card, 'Prop Comedy'! [Prop Comedy is a trap card that you can activate when a 'Cartoon' monster on your field is destroyed. Draw cards from your deck equal to that monster's level.] "My Cartoon Wanderer was a level 3 monster, so I draw three cards." Yakko said as he picked up his cards. "It doesn't matter; I attack with my Shy Nurse, and destroy your Mr. Skullhead Warner." an enraged Nurse shouted and the little Shy Nurse slapped Skullhead lightly, causing him to shatter and reassemble. "Mr. Skullhead Warner can't be destroyed by battle twice per turn. This also lets me use the trap card 'Replacement'. When a Toon type monster on my field is targeted for an attack I get to special summon a Toon type monster from my hand in either face-up attack mode or face-down defense mode, and I choose face-down defense mode for this card." Yakko announced, and slapped one of the cards in his new hand face down in the monster zone. The Nurse simply growled, "I tune my Tough Nurse with my shy Nurse so that I can Sinchro Summon, 'DR. LOVE'!" [DR. LOVE is a level 8 spellcaster type Synchro monster with 2800 ATK and 2500 DEF.] The monster that appeared was a handsome man wearing a white doctor's coat and a red heart patch on his left breast pocket. "Now By destroying one of my cards on the field, I can take DR. LOVE's ATK and send them to you as direct damage!" the school Nurse said, and sacrificed her Medicine Cabinet, letting DR. LOVE toss a large pill at Yakko. Yakko could only flinch at the explosion that took place, and his LP dropped to 300. "I activate 'Comical Reaction'. This trap card lets me deal half of the damage you just dealt to me by special ability!" Yakko responded, and Nurse Later watched as her LP dropped to 2600. I end my turn with a face-down!" she shouted.

"My draw!" Yakko shouted as he drew his card. I flip summon my 'Skippy Warner'." The little brown squirrel bounced around with a big smile on his face, and his little bucked teeth poking out the front. "It's good to be out of there!" he said as he stretched, then turned to Yakko, "Aunt Slappy is gonna complain about how long it took you!" Lillian glanced at the little guy in surprise as his stats appeared, level 1, 400 ATK, 600 DEF, Tuner. "Wha…?" she asked. "Oh yah! Lillian this is Skippy Squirrel, Skippy this is Lillian Tully!" Yakko said in introduction, "And thanks to his special flip ability, I can summon his aunt, Slappy Warner, from my hand!" The old grey squirrel Lillian remembered dueling popped out, only without the walker. "Took you long enough!" she scolded in her Brookline accent, "Told you!" Skippy said, and Skullhead simply chuckled without making any noise. [Slappy Warner is a level 3 Toon type monster with 2100 ATK and 0 DEF.] "Let's not forget Slappy's special ability, she keeps bombs in her purse!" Yakko said, and Slappy whipped out a spherical black ball with a lit wick sticking out. "Just caus I can!" she explained, and chucked it at the monster. Upon impact, the bomb exploded, and the monster was no more. "Takes care of that!" she said and Skippy gave her a high five. The nurse growled ferociously, "I activate my 'Medical Surgery' trap card to bring back my DR. LOVE, and with it, he can't be destroyed by battle!"

"That's fine, because Skippy's a tuner Monster! I tune Skippy with Slappy and Skullhead, so that I can Synchro Summon!" Yakko announced, and Skippy burst into a light, changing into a single ball of light, racing on a circular track. The other two changed into outlines as the circle overlapped them and faded into nine stars that aligned themselves and burst into a tower of light. "NO!" Nurse Later shouted. "From the drawing board to the big screen, I synchro summon, King William Warner!" His father burst forth from the light and stood there next to him, grabbing his goatee in thought. "Dad?" he asked, but found that it didn't respond. "Guess you needed to have come here with me to talk to me huh?" he said, and lowered his head in despair. Lillian placed the bag in her closest hand down and placed it on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Yakko glanced up at her and answered her silent question with a thankful smile. "My King William Warner's special ability removes one of your monsters from play when he's summonsed to the field." he said to his opponent, and the king glanced at the monster before him and pulled open the scroll in his hands to show it to him. On the scroll was a picture of DR. LOVE with a big red 'NO' circle over it, and as the monster sweat dropped comically, a hand of red energy reached out and grabbed it, pulling it into the scroll. The King let go of the scroll to allow it to close and spin in mid air before snatching it up in his right hand. "Leaving you wide open to be attacked. GO, ROYALTY GAVEL!" Yakko called out, and the King smashed the Nurse in the head with his scroll. The buzzer sounded as her LP dropped to 0, calling Yakko as the winner.

"NO!" Nurse Later shouted as she dropped to her knees. "Not everyone is like what you've experienced. So you've made a couple mistakes big deal, a stronger you can get up and keep moving forward. Just chose better people." Yakko told her softly, and then turned to Lillian, "Sorry if she embarrassed you." he apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck using his right hand. "Hey, at least it wasn't you doing the embarrassing. How do you keep going like that?" she asked. Yakko looked at her with a questioning look. "When you left, it felt as if you had betrayed me. However when you came back, it was like I felt weightless; I was just so happy that you really didn't just up and leave me. How do you keep moving forward like that?" Yakko lifted his eyes, trying to find the answers in the night sky. "It's because he's different then other men, he's special." they heard the Nurse softly say. Turning to her, Yakko came face to face with the back of a Duel Monster card. "You've earned this." she told him. Yakko took hold of the card the nurse gave him, and watched as she walked away. "I'd lost hope in finding the right man, thanks for helping me find it again." She then addressed Lillian, "Hold on to him sweetie, he's worth something much more than any of us guessed." and with that turned again to enter the school building. Yakko turned the card around, and found a familiar face, "Hello Nurse Warner?" he read. "Where do they get these cards?" Lillian asked, only to receive a shrug of the shoulders from Yakko. Lillian picked up the bag of Soda and the two walked back to the dorm, "Do you think Jack really wanted Soda?" Yakko asked.

The moment Yakko and Lillian entered the dorm's main room, they saw Jack standing there with his arms folded and a sour expression on his face, and Stone nowhere in sight, probably in bed. "Do you know how long you were gone?" he asked. "Uhhhhhhhh…" Yakko started. "Two hours, I finished an entire DVD waiting for that soda, and all so you two could play hooky with each other." Jack complained. Yakko let his mouth hit the floor. "We weren't playing hooky Mr. Atlas. You see…" Lillian tried to explain, but Jack held up his hand, "I don't want to hear it young lady, both of you go to your rooms now," and with that he grabbed both bags from her, "and don't think tomorrow will be fun and games either, neither of you will leave until all of your homework is done, and I have looked at it, understood?" he told them forcefully. "Yes sir!" the two of them groaned, and went their separate ways to their separate rooms. Jack watched them as they slowly walked off, and smiled. "Ah, young love, it's never easy!" he said to himself.

**The End of Episode 9**


	10. S1 Ep 10 Trial By Fire

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 10**

**Trial By Fire**

Yakko sat through his classes, either focusing on his next prank or the girl that constantly sat next to him when they were together, no one could tell. But so far, he was able to drive three people crazy, his math teacher, the school bully (which wasn't too hard, but incredibly funny), and himself. He was determined to be the last of his friends to fall asleep in History this time, but for some reason, Lillian had taken him up on his silent challenge, and refused to fall victim to the monotonous voice of the History teacher. "As we see here in chapter three, dueling is an ancient ritual, thought to be challenges against the pharaoh for his throne. Many fell victim to the Pharaohs powerful monsters." the teacher said, but Yakko tried his best to tune him out, thinking and looking at other things, like the girl across the room that was drooling on her desk. His eyes, though heavy with boredom, stayed awake due to his will power, though he doubted they would last much longer. "And that is why we are all going to the Duelist Museum this Friday!" the teacher finished. Yakko's eyes shot open and he noticed Lillian as she shot her head up, followed by the rest of the class. Yakko nudged her side, giving her his 'I won' look. She simply growled at him silently, letting him know she didn't like being shown up like that. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Stone whispered. "Something about going to a Duelist Museum on Friday." Yakko whispered back. Lillian's eyes widened with interest, and he could see her eyes as they sparkled with excitement. "YES!" she shouted gaining the eyes of everyone in the class. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the class room, noticing that everyone was looking at her, "Eh-heh!" she chuckled as she turned red.

[Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme]

"I still don't get the concept of 'Permission slips'." Yakko commented as the three of them walked to their dorm rooms. Lillian turned to him with a small depressed look, "At least you have a guardian to ask."

"And a cool one at that!" Stone piped in. Lillian let her shoulders drop in exasperation, "I still have no recollection of my past, so I don't know who to ask."

"You could always get Jack Atlas to sign it." Stone told her as the two neared the doors. "Have me sign what?" they heard Jack say. Looking to the door, they saw Jack standing there, still as a statue, and the TV going in the background. Lillian started to sweat, "Um…Uh…"

"She wants to know if you'll sign her permission slip." Yakko spouted off. "What kind of permission slip?" he heard Yusei call back from the couch. Yakko stiffened up sort of embarrassed. Glancing around Jack as the tall man stood in the door frame, Yakko spotted Yusei with Akiza in his arms and Crow sitting on the couch. Carly was standing off in the kitchen, with a can of soda in her hand. "Our History teacher is taking us to the Duelist Museum on Friday." Stone answered for him. "Yakko and Lillian are too young to sign their own slips like me."

"I see." was all that Jack said and held out his hand to Lillian. At first Lillian was confused, quirking her eyebrow at him. When it finally hit her, she reached into her back pack and pulled out a half sized yellow slip of paper. Gently taking the paper, Jack glanced at it, then slid it into his coat, "I'll make you a deal, if you win this round of the tournament, I'll sign her permission slip, otherwise she stays here!" Everyone nearly stopped in shock, staring at the man in bewilderment. "Yusei talk some sense into him." Crow said in shock. "Jack what are you doing?" the black haired duelist asked in shock. "Yakko has a scheduled duel today in the tounament. In fact it starts in about twenty minutes. Call this incentive." Yakko watched as Lillian nearly ready to breakdown into tears, and turned to the blond man, "That's low Jack, why make her suffer because of something I can't control?"

"A Duel is something you can control Yakko, just don't lose and she can attend that museum." Jack told him as he glanced at the toon with just his shining blue eyes. Yakko gritted he is teeth in anger at the man in front of him. "Fine, and when I win this duel, you owe Lillian an apology."

"I'll apologize by signing her permission slip, **if** you win."Jack responded. An extremely audible growl could be heard coming from Yakko's throat as he not only clenched his fists, but also his teeth, "If it's for my best friend, I promise you…**I won't lose**!" with that he pushed past Jack, who barely moved, and stomped to his room to ready himself for his duel. Lillian looked after him, her eyes in shock of wonder, and a single tear rolling down her cheek. 'He'd duel…just for me?' she thought to herself. When Yakko quickly emerged, he had his cards, in his belt pouch and his custom duel disk on his arm. Again he pushed passed Jack, who again barely moved. Lillian and Stone followed close behind, "Are you sure you know what you're doing Jack?" Carly asked. "More than sure Carly." he reassured her. "Just remember that trick won't work on me!" she said, sarcastically. Jack stiffened up before relaxing and dropped his shoulders. "I thought I had a good strategy there." he whispered. Yusei and Crow looked on in surprise only to look to Akiza for the answer, "Jack probably made her mad." she guessed. Crow and Yusei both cringed, "Ehhg!"

The stadium was packed with people, wall to wall. Not a single seat was empty. "There sure are a lot of people here today." Akiza said as she sat next to Yusei. "Yah, everyone and their mother is here today." Crow shouted from the other side of Yusei. "Yakko is the second one up, first is a guy named Tank dueling against a boy named Robert." Carly said from Crows other side. "Yakko has to survive three duels today, first is this Geoffrey fella, then it's the winner that faces the winner of this duel, and the next winner faces Blizzard." Jack explained as he read the program. "I think I've heard that name, Blizzard, before." Carly stated as she read the same piece of paper that Jack had. Lillian stayed silent as she glanced down, staring nervously at her hands. "Hey, don't worry Lillian; Yakko's got this in the bag!" Stone tried to cheer her up. "I know that, but I can' help but feel nervous. It's like something is very wrong here." she whispered, and the lights went out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for!" The announcer said as the microphone carried his voice throughout the stadium. "Behold the main event of the Annual Domino City's East Duelist Academy, First Year's Tournament."

At that the stadium filled with the sound of cheering people, screaming as loud as they could, though the noise had been dulled by the thick walls as Yakko prepared his deck for combat. In the room with him stood three large men, and a boy around his age, sixteen. The boy had on a brown leather vest and a black Australian hat with crocodile teeth attached to the hat band. The black cargo pants and combat boots he wore brought out the white shirt he wore as well. Gazing at the other three, he noticed one that looked to dress as an Eskimo, in white fur and light blue fabric. His white hair spiked up, almost like a ton of icicles. The second man wore a red tank top and bright orange pants with a black belt holding up his cards and a long red ponytail. The last looked as if his cloths were made from metal in color, and he kept flipping a coin in his hand. "G-day!" Yakko heard. The toon turned his attention back to the boy in the hat. "Name's Robert Wildwind, never seen a bloke like you?" he said in his thick Australian accent. "Yakko Warner!" Yakko told him and the two shook hands. "So you're the guy I've heard of the uses Naturia monsters."

"Been usin me mates since I could hold a Duel Disk, I have! Best of mates we are." Robert told him. "Oi! You're that bloke who wiped the floor with Draco aren't you?" the boy asked in realization. "I wouldn't say 'wiped the floor'…" Yakko started, "Don't be modest mate, no one in his old school could ever get around that combo of his, yet you did just that without knowing about it before hand, that's a feat of power there!" Robert interrupted. "Would Robert Wildwind and Tank Bolts, please report to the stadium for the first duel?" the announcer called out. "Well, best be going, I'll see you again then right?" Robert asked. "Only if you can make it to the next round." Yakko commented, only to receive a thumb up from his new friend. As Robert exited through the door, Yakko couldn't resist, "My new friend!" he said to no one in particular, pointing his thumb at the retreating boy.

Five minutes later Robert and Tank came back through the doors, Robert with his head hung low. "Don't tell me…" Yakko surmised. "I lost mate!" Robert said sadly, and then picked up his head to glare at tank and the other two. "Watch them Yakko, I don't think either of them is an actual student, and they may be specifically after you." Yakko didn't quite understand, but wasn't aloud time to speculate when his name was called, "Will Yakko Warner and Geoffrey Blaze please come to the arena?" the announcer called out. "That's me, wish me luck!" Yakko stated. Robert gazed at the toon serious and stern, "You'll need more than luck to beat these guys, but still, it might help so, good luck mate!" Yakko quirked an eyebrow at him, before exiting the door, wondering what the boy meant. It seemed as if Robert also couldn't resist, "Me new best mate!" he said and stuck his thumb in the direction Yakko just disappeared to.

"That was some loss." Leo whispered to his sister, he sat next to Carly. "I'll say, those were some pretty advanced moves for a first year student." Luna replied. "You think he's a pro or something?" Leo asked. "Not likely," Trudge said from next to Luna, "Everyone is usually screened before the tournament begins, and if security sees anything strange in their background we usually stop it in its tracks. Amy is very good at those things, and she has been assigned as the head of security here." Leo narrowed his eyes mischievously, and his sister joined him, "Bet you were hoping to bring her hear on a date, huh Trudge." the boy said. Trudge simply turned red with blush.

Yakko stepped up onto the platform and glanced around, he noticed the enormous crowd of people filling the seats in the arena, and wondered just how he would find his friends. His question was answered when he saw Stone stand up with Lillian on his shoulders. Lillian waved wildly at first, but quickly steadied herself, and gazed at him. It was as if their eyes locked onto each other's, trust combined with confidence and Yakko gave her his signature smile, showing that like her, he also believed that he would be victorious. "Hope you're ready to disappoint your girlfriend there!" came an almost choked voice from across the stage. Yakko glanced down only to see the read heard man from the locker room. "Duelist's are you ready?" the announcer asked. Yakko watched as his opponent placed his deck into his Duel Disk, a red flame looking custom Duel Disk. Yakko also placed his deck into his own Duel Disk, and drew his hand. "LET'S DUEL!" they shouted at each other.

"My turn first my good man!" Geoffrey said as he drew his card. "I summon 'Jurrac Velo' in attack mode." [Jurrac Velo is a level 4, fire attribute, dinosaur type monster with 1700 ATK and 1000 DEF.] "Next I lay two cards face down and call it a turn."

"My draw!" Yakko called out. 'Heh, even if his attack succeeds and destroys my monster, its special ability will allow me to special summon a 'Jurrac' Monster with 1700 or less attack points from my deck. And I know just the one. Just as well, my Mystical Space Typhoon will keep him from popping my monster with a trap card on my turn.' Geoffrey thought to himself. "I summon Cartoon Ganger to the field!" Yakko called out, "Thanks to his special ability, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field!"

"WHAT?!" Geoffrey called out in surprise. "Don't tell me you didn't see this one coming!" Yakko said, and the Ganger whipped out a bazooka from his seemingly empty pants pocket, before blowing the dinosaur away. "A destructive special ability? How did he get a card like that?" Geoffrey asked. "Next I attack you with my Cartoon Ganger. GO, GANG FIRE ATTACK!" Yakko shouted. The oversized Pistol that his monster smoothly pulled from his coat pocket was fired at Geoffrey, and reduced his life points to 2200. "Gerrrr!" he growled. Yakko grabbed three cards from his hand and slid them into his spell/trap zone on his Duel Disk, "I lay three cards face down and call it a turn." Turning back to where Lillian sat, he could see a worried look behind the smile she had on her face, however he somehow knew that even the smile itself was genuine. Turning back to his opponent, he noticed a glare, almost a growl in the man's eyes. Geoffrey drew his card, without a word, "I activate my trap card, 'Fossil Excavation'. Now by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon one dinosaur monster from my graveyard. Its effects are negated but I never said I was going to use its effect now did I?"

'He's bringing back his Jurrac Velo, why? Unless…' Yakko thought to himself, "I summon my "Jurrac Aeolo' to the field and use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your face-downs." [Jurrac Aeolo is a level 1 Dinosaur Tuner monster, with 200 ATK and 200 DEF.] "I activate my Bottomless Pit trap card. By sending one of my cards from my hand to my graveyard, I can negate the activation of your Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy it. Also, my trap gets set back face-down instead of going to the graveyard." Yakko told him. "It doesn't matter, because I can synchro summon my 'Jurrac Velphito' to the field." At first the ATK and DEF meters read 0, but they soon raised, both stopping on 1900. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that is going to need some explaining!" Yakko said. "Oh, well sorry about that, you see, when my Jurrac Velphito is synchro summoned, its attack and defense points are equal to the total ATK of the monsters I used to summon him." the smile Geoffrey had on his face was of pure malice, like a wild animal hunting its prey. "Oh!" Yakko replied nervously.

"That monster would have been better used if he had more attack points out on the field." Stone said, but Lillian remained silent biting her nails in worry. "There's something familiar about this person, but I can't put my foot on it." Jack said almost quietly. "Like what Jack?" Carly asked concerned. "I'm not really sure, but it feels like I've seen this guy before." he responded.

"Now I can destroy your Cartoon Ganger with my Jurrac Velphito!" Geoffrey shouted. Yakko quickly pressed one of the buttons on his disk, revealing one of his face-downs. "Not if I use my Clever Disguise trap card, I can negate your attack and place it face down again for next turn." Geoffrey growled as his monster struck the card instead of his intended target. "Fine, I spend 800 life points so that I can use my 'Premature Burial' spell card. This lets me special summon one monster from my graveyard and I choose my 'Jurrac Stauriko'." [Jurrac Stauriko is a level 2 fire attribute monster with 500 ATK and 400 DEF.] "Now I end my turn." Yakko stopped as he grabbed the top card of his deck, 'I think he wants me to attack his monster using Ganger, something tells me he's got a strategy based on me making amateur mistakes. He's got a more powerful synchro summon lined up, but so do I.' Yakko thought to himself. Quickly he pulled the top of his deck off, and revealed his monster. "I summon from my hand, 'Cartoon Synchron'!"

"Cartoon Synchron!?" Yusei called out in surprise. "What the…?" Jack asked. [Cartoon Synchron is a level 3 Toon type tuner monster with 1300 ATK and 800 DEF.]

"Cartoon Synchron usually lets me special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, but instead I activate from my hand Cartoon Boost, so that my Cartoon Synchron gets and extra star and 500 ATK." Yakko shouted, "And now I get to synchro summon a Level 8 monster." The light the touched ground behind him illuminated all, and covered the face of Yakko in shadows. "From the drawing board to the big screen, I synchro summon King William Warner!" Yakko chanted. "This guy didn't do anything I thought he'd do!" Geoffrey called out. "Course not, I'm a toon, and toons are unpredictable. Now my King William Warner's special ability kicks in and he removes one of your monsters from play, like your Jurrac Velphito." Yakko's father, walked right up to Geoffrey's monster and looked it up and down, before pulling open his scroll. On it was a picture of Jurrac Velphito with a red 'no' circle over top of it. The monster sweat dropped, and a red hand of energy emerged from the paper, grabbed the dinosaur and pulled it into the scroll. The King released the scroll, allowing it to spin closed and with his right hand, snatched it out of the air. "Now I can attack your remaining Jurrac and take away the remainder of your life points. GO ROYALTY GAVEL!" The moment those words left his mouth, the King leaped into action, raising his scroll and slamming it into the head of the last monster Geoffrey had on the field, and relieving him of the last of his life points. "AAAAAAND that's game!" the announcer shouted into his mic. "This was an absolutely amazing duel, ladies and gentlemen. Yakko Warner has defeated Geoffrey Blaze without taking a single life point of damage, what a duel!"

Lillian sat back in her seat and breathed a sigh of relief, "Just two more to go." she said to herself. "Two more, and he can finally rest."

**The End of Episode 10**

**To be continued…**


	11. S1 Ep 11 Shock Wave Assault

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 11**

**Shock Wave Assault**

Yakko: Let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's…

Yusei: Hey, that's my line!

"I'd like to take this time to announce that this will be a Shadow Duel!" said the larger grey squirrel as a matter-of-fact. "Let's just say you lose, you stay in the Shadow World!" Skippy Squirrel translated.

"Are you sure they said 'Shadow World'?" Yusei asked. Yakko simply nodded.

"You see?" Nurse Later asked confidently, "They always get going when the going gets tough." Lillian let a tear fall down her face.

"Whatever she told you to make you cry, don't believe it, I'll always be here to back you up!" Yakko said as he faced the Nurse.

"I synchro summon, DR. LOVE!" Nurse Later shouted and her monster appeared behind her.

"ROYALTY GAVEL!" Yakko shouted and the last of Nurse Later's life points virtually vanished. "You're special kid." she said.

"I'll make you a deal, if you can survive this leg of the tournament, I'll sign her permission slip." Jack said. "When I win, you owe her an apology!" Yakko told him.

"Watch it Yakko, I don't think those three are real students." Robert told him.

[Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme]

In a single booth high above the rest of the crowd, a single man, thin and pail with greasy black hair pulled back into a pony tail sat comfortably in his chair. His blue pinstriped suit perfect in every way and his white dress shirt was adorned with a black tie. His feet had the most expensive dress shoes one could by, and with half laden eyes, he tapped his fingers to the armrest in frustration. In his other hand he held a glass cup, half full of ice and a strange brown liquid. He growled as he watched the toon be praised for his perfect victory over his most recent opponent. His anger was cut short when a knock came to the door of his booth. No one was but he was allowed in, heck no one but the guards knew he was here. So when the door flew open to reveal an angry Draco, he was only slightly comforted. "What do you think you're doing **brother**?" Draco asked. When the man spoke, his air of pampas pride was even higher that Draco's was before his defeat. His voice nasally and high, "Why, I'm simply doing what **big brothers** are supposed to do, picking up your mess."

"Yakko is my opponent to defeat, not those three so-called mercenaries you hired, just because our family funds the tournament doesn't mean you can bend the rules." Draco growled out, "Besides it's a first year tournament." Closing his eyes, the man asked, "Draco, do you know of the rumors that have been spreading?"

"I've heard that I lost to Yakko, and it won't happen again." Draco answered. His brother opened his eyes and looked to his little brother, almost surprised…almost, "So it is true, you did lose to that…thing." he said. "What of it, Maximus?" Draco asked. Maximus stood up and walked to the far side of the room, swirling his drink as it sat in his cup, "Your loss has brought shame to our family, and I intend on rectifying that. With the defeat of Yakko Warner, our family name will again soar to the top of the list, making us the most respected family in the world." he explained. "Just because I lost does **not** mean we aren't respected." Draco argued. "Oh but it does!" his brother said, "As a company we are above the rest, we have technological wonders that others only dream of creating, and as a family we are respected for our power, losing just isn't an option for us. Don't worry brother, once Yakko has been defeated and you win the tournament, all this nonsense of your loss will vanish completely." With that, Maximus walked up to Draco and placed his free hand on his brother's shoulder, only to have it forcefully removed by Draco himself, "I don't need you to 'fix' things for me, I plan on winning this tournament my way, and I can guarantee you that your flunkies will bite the dust against Yakko and his deck of Warners and Cartoons. Only I can beat that guy, and I plan on facing him again, one way or another." the boy shouted and walked right out of the door.

"Roigh good duel mate!" Robert called out as Yakko walked in to the waiting room. "Thanks." Yakko said as he placed his hand on the back of his head. "Yah, nice duel Yakko!" the two of them heard as Yusei, Crow, Lillian, Luna and Leo walked in. "I agree with Leo, gosh I never thought I'd say that." Luna said with a smile on her face, Leo on the other hand turned to her and pouted. Lillian continued walking to stand directly in front of the toon and gazed down, "I just wanted to thank you for doing this," she said shyly, "It's not every day someone does something this nice for me."

'Come on Lillian, what's wrong with you?' she thought to herself. "Aw no worries!" Yakko said, nearly mimicking Robert's accent perfectly. Robert burst out with a laugh so hardy, Yakko could have sworn that it also had chunks of meat about as big as a quarter, "HA, roight good one there mate, we'll have you speakin Australian in no toime!" Even Lillian chuckled a little, yet all the while, Yusei and Crow never once took their eyes off of the two in the back. "What are you two doing back in school?" Crow asked. Yakko turned to look at the two of them, "You know them?" he asked. "I know **of** them." was all Crow said in response. "The one in white is Steven 'The Blizzard' Frost, and the other is Tank Bolts, both wondering renegade duelists. Kind of like duelist mercenaries." Yusei told him. Yakko's hopes fell substantially, "They're pros?" he asked and gawked at them. Robert also gawked, "I lost to a cheating pro? No wonder." The two professionals chuckled in malice, "We don't know what you're talking about Mr. Fudo. Us, pros?" Blizzard asked. "Don't toy with us because it won't work, what are you two doing here?" Crow asked. "Will Yakko Warner and Tank Bolts please report to the arena?" they all heard the announcer ask. Tank simply smiled as he got up from the wall and made his way to the arena. "Don't go Yakko, that guy's a pro." Leo called as the toon made his way to the arena. "I have to Leo, otherwise people like that will just continue to take advantage of those less experienced then themselves." Yakko told him and walked out to go face Tank in a duel. "Let's go find our seats! I don't want to miss this." Leo shouted and nearly raced his sister back. "I've got mine!" Robert said as he patted his behind. Lillian kissed her hand and waved to Yusei and Crow, "Goodnight everybody!" she nearly sang. Looking at everyone else she simply shrugged, "What? Yakko's not here and someone had to say it."

The roar of the crowd seemed louder this time, it was nearly deafening to Yakko as the cheers reached his ears. He glanced around waving at everyone, but stopped to watch as Lillian and the others sat back down. As if feeling his gaze, she looked up and met with his thumbs up and signature grin. Yakko turned back to the man, and his steel looking Duel Disk. "I've got to hand it to you kid, not many first years could beat up a pro like Geoffrey Blaze the way you did." he said. "Huh? That guy was a pro?" Yakko asked in surprise. "Yah, but I have to warn you, your aggressive strategy won't work as well on me."

"Aggressive?" Yakko asked in surprise. "You don't know? You were almost like a world fighter with how much anger you took out on him. Either way…" Tank told him and the two of them placed their cards into their Duel Disk, then the two shouted, "LET'S DUEL!"

"My turn first!" Tank shouted as he drew his top card. "I summon 'Wattdragonfly' to the field!" The strange brightly colored dragon fly reminded Yakko more of his life back in Burbank, the laughter and pranks that he and his siblings used to play on everyone and the antics that always got them into and out of trouble. 'I miss the place, my friends, even Plotzy.' he thought to himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed the stats that appeared, Level 2, 900 ATK and 100 DEF. "Next I play the field spell card 'Watt Castle'. Now every time one of your monsters does battle with one of my 'Watt' monsters, it loses 1000 ATK after damage calculation." Tank said completely shattering Yakko's trip down memory lane. [Watt Castle is a field spell, field spells are spell cards that stay on the field until another field spell card is played. Field spells aren't placed into the spell and trap zone. The special abilities of field spell cards create constant boosts for specific monsters on the field.] Yakko watched as Tank opened up a slot on the far side of his Duel Disk, one hidden in the end, and slapped the field spell into it. After the slot closed up, a bright sparking castle appeared behind Tank, and charged up his monster. "Next I lay two cards face-down and call it a turn."

"Oh man, now Yakko will have to find a way around attacking so that his monsters can keep their attack points." Leo said to his sister. "This is bad, what if Yakko can't figure it out in time?" Luna asked. "He will." they two of them heard Lillian say. Turning to her, the twins saw the worry in her eyes, yet something in her posture told them that even with the worry in her heart, she believed he would win. "He just has to."

"My draw!" Yakko called out. "I summon Slappy Warner from my hand!" The old grey squirrel jumped out of the glowing blue portal, "And thanks to her special ability, one of your monsters, namely Wattdragonfly, gets destroyed!" Yakko shouted, and they all watched as Slappy pulled out a bomb from her purse and chucked it at the other monster, shattering it completely. "That's cute." Tank said, causing Yakko to start in confusion, "You actually think that I'm on the ropes, but thanks to my Wattdragonfly's special ability, I can summon a 'Watt' monster from my deck. I special summon 'Wattkiwi' in defense mode." [Wattkiwi is a level 3 tuner monster with 600 ATK and 100 DEF. While Wattkiwi is on the field, all 'Watt' monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle when they attack.] "Next I activate my 'Wattcannon' trap card. Now once per turn when I summon a 'Watt' monster I can deal 600 points damage to you." With that the colorful clown canon shot a blast at Yakko, dropping his Life points to 3400. "Fine I'll just have to take out your monster with my Slappy Warner!" Yakko shouted. "About time I got some real action!" Slappy said and jumped towards her target, swinging her purse wildly above her head before bringing it down on top of its head. She stood there proud of herself, until she found her strength leave her, "Hey what gives?" she asked. "Oh shoot, I forgot about the Wattcastle effect!" Yakko said purposefully loud, "I'll just place these three cards face down and end my turn."

"Three cards, are you trying to set up for everything at once?" Tank asked. "No, just one thing, or two maybe! I don't know" Yakko answered comically. Tank grabbed the top of his deck, and smiled, "You're a great duelist my friend, but I'm afraid it's time to take the kiddy gloves off, I summon 'Wattphesant' to the field. This level 4 monster may have 1000 attack points, but I'm not using him to attack, I activate my 'Wattkeeper' trap card so that I can summon my Wattkiwi back to the field, even though I can't attack with him, and he must be destroyed at the end of the turn."

"Uh oh, a synchro summon!" Yakko said. "You bettcha, I synchro summon, Watthydra!" [Watthydra is a level 7 Thunder type synchro monster with 1500 ATK and 1500 DEF.] "Thanks to my Wattcannon, I can peg you for 600 points of damage for this synchro summon." Yakko covered his face, protecting it from the blast of the canon, and his LP dropped to 2800. "I activate my trap card, Bottomless Pit, this lets me destroy one of your spell or trap cards by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, and I choose, your Wattcastle." Yakko shouted, and Tank could only watch as his colorful palace, disappeared. "Oh crap!" he said. "Oh well, I can still attack you directly with my Watthydra." The monster reared back all seven of its heads, and fired a massive beam of light, that hit Yakko head on and watched his LP drop to 1300. I activate my two trap cards, 'Mirror Gag', and 'Warner Tower'!" Yakko shouted. "Huh?" Tank asked, completely confused. "Here's how they work, Mirror Gag, lets me make a Mirror token that copies one of your monsters on the field, like your Watthydra." Yakko explained. The card flipped up and an ornate mirror emerged from it, capturing the reflection of Watthydra. The mirror then shifted, shaping itself to look like a glass version of the monster it just saw, coping its level stats and special ability. "Warner Tower takes effect during my turn. On my main phase I can special summon a 'Warner' monster from my hand, but only as long as I have a 'Warner' out on the field."

"Aw crap!" Tank said. "I'll just equip my 'Wattcube' onto my Watthydra. This spell card lets me increase my monster's ATK by 100 points for every Thunder monster in my graveyard, and I count four."

Yakko placed his hand on top of his deck, 'It all comes down to this last card, if I don't get what I need then I'm pretty much sunk.' Yakko told himself. He once again glanced into the stands, and saw the look on Lillian's face. Fear and hope both occupied her eyes, fear for him, and hope for his victory. 'That's right, I'm not dueling just for me, I have to win this round, or else Lillian won't be able to join us at the museum. That's why I got this far, not for me, but for her.' he reminded himself and drew his card. The smile he had when he saw his card, only made Tank nervous, "I first Summon, 'Hello Nurse Warner' to the field!" [Hello Nurse Warner is a level 3 tuner monster with 600 ATK and 500 DEF. When this monster is summoned, you may special summon one 'Warner' monster from your graveyard.] "And thanks to the power of my Warner Tower trap card, I can special Summon Skippy Warner from my hand." The small brown cartoon squirrel jumped around wildly before coming to a stop next to his aunt, "Hiya Aunt Slappy!" he said to her. "Eh not too bad, got to pummel a monster!" she answered. "Sounds like you had fun!" Hello Nurse said to her. Slappy simply smiled. "Now I tune my Hello Nurse Warner with my Slappy Warner so that I can Synchro Summon." Yakko called out, and Hello Nurse jumped into the air, glowing and splitting into the three stars that she represented. Slappy entered into the circles, fading into a blue outline, and light erupted from the two as they combined, "From the drawing board to the big screen, give a great big round of applause for 'Queen Angelina Warner'!" From the light, a beautiful woman appeared, shaped like an adult version of Lillian, wearing an elegant blue dress and silver tiara crown. Three tinny pixies also accompanied her. [Queen Angelina Warner is a level 6 Toon type synchro monster with 2000 ATK and 2500 DEF.] Tank immediately began panicking, "Crap that monster has more attack points than mine. But if I sacrifice my Wattcube to the graveyard, I can give my Watthydra an extra 1000 ATK until the end of the turn." he shouted. 'There, now he can't get to me on his turn, and I win.'

"By Synchro Summoning her, I can special summon one level 4 or lower 'Warner' monster back from the graveyard, and I special summon Slappy Warner." The old Squirrel reappeared in a pop of light. "Do you know how weird it feels to do that tuning thing?" she ranted. "At least you got your ATK back!" Yakko said with a sweat drop. "Yah, don't do it too often though. I might just have to hurt ya!" she countered. "She still doesn't have enough ATK to get through my new Hydra, and next turn I can attack you directly and finish you off." Tank shouted, the look of crazed excitement in his eyes. "True, until I synchro summon using Skippy and the Mirror Token on my field." Yakko told him. The smile on Tank's face fell into a look of worry. "And that's just what I'll do! By tuning my Skippy Warner with my Mirror Token, I have eight stars to work with." Yakko said as he watched them rise up, "I Synchro Summon, King William Warner!" It seemed as if the two monsters, for a second had a soul, he could have sworn that when they looked at him from the corner of their eyes, they smiled kindly and proudly. "I…I attack using my King William Warner." Yakko shouted. The monarch rushed forward and shattered the Watthydra with his scroll before returning to his queen's side. Tank stood there in shock as his LP dropped to 3500. "Now I attack with Queen Angelina Warner!" Tank watched as the queen thrust her hands forward, and the three fairies that hung around her, rushed forward, slamming themselves into his chest, dropping his LP to 1500. "I thought I'd give you the honors Slappy, you can finish him off if you want!" Yakko said to her, and waved his hand like a gentleman. "My pleasure!" she said and threw her purse at Tank, smacking him in the face. When the buzzer went off, Tank's LP was at 0 and Yakko emerged victorious. His shock finally over, Tank grabbed the sides of his head and yelled, "GRAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAND that's game!" the announcer shouted. "What an unbelievable display by first year underdog Yakko Warner. His victory over Tank's 'Watt' monsters was defiantly a shock to us all, but how much longer can the King of Clowns hold out? We'll just have to find out when Yakko faces off against the cold and mysterious Blizzard. So get your snacks ready and take care of business while our competitors ready themselves."

Back in the locker room, Yakko walked in, only to be swarmed by his friends, all of them. "That was awesome!" Leo shouted as he slapped Yakko a high five. "Yah it was wasn't it?" he retorted. "Don't get too full of yourself." Jack commented, "You still have to beat that guy." with that Jack pointed his gaze at the man in white, Blizzard. "How mercenaries like you three got past security I'll never know." Blizzard simply grinned as he steeled his gaze on Yakko, "So it looks like it's up to me to knock you down, this is going to be fun."

**End Episode 11**

**To be continued…**


	12. S1 Ep 12 Frigid Soul

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 12**

**Frigid Soul**

Yakko: Let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's…

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"You're sure they said Shadow World?" Yusei asked. Yakko simply nodded and Lillian spoke up, "I can vouch for that Mr. Fudo."

"Lillian wants to know if you'll sign her permission slip so that she can go to the Museum with us." Stone said. Jack looked at her and reached out his hand, which Lillian thankfully filled with her yellow permission slip. "I'll make you a deal Yakko. If you survive this leg of the Tournament, I'll sign her permission slip." Jack said as he slipped the piece of paper into his coat.

"Oi, you're that bloke who moped the floor with Draco aren't you?" Robert asked.

"Don't tell me." Yakko pleaded. "I lost." Robert told him with his head hung low.

"AAAAAAnd, that's game. Yakko has won a spectacular victory, without taking a single life point of damage." The announcer nearly sang.

"Go Watthydra, attack his Life points directly!" Tank shouted.

"I summon, Queen Angelina Warner." Yakko called out, "Finnish this!"

"How mercenaries like you three got past security, I'll never know." Jack said darkly as he glared at Blizzard. Ignoring Jacks comment, Blizzard turned to Yakko, "Well looks like it's up to me to knock you down, this'll be fun!"

[Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme.]

Blizzard and Yakko gazed at each other, staring the other down as if the other was going to crack. Minutes ticked away slowly, stretching themselves out to be much longer than they really were. "Just what are you three trying to do?" Crow asked. Blizzard shifted his eyes to glance at the boy. "I win!" Yakko pronounced proudly. Everyone looked at him as if her were crazy. "The staring contest…I won!" he explained. Lillian placed her fingers up to her nose, pinching the bridge between her first finger and her thumb. Closing her eyes she looked down slightly, "Yakko you embarrass me some times." she groaned. Yakko simply grinned at her response. "Hope you can take loosing as lightly as you do everything else." Blizzard said. Yusei narrowed his eyes at the man, "You shouldn't even be in this tournament."

"Hey when money is involved, anything's legal." Blizzard said as he spread his arms open, and closed his eyes. Yusei growled at the cocky nature of the mercenary, but was unable to say anything else when the announcer spoke over the intercom. "Will Yakko Warner and Blizzard Frost please come to the field?"

"Heh, it's too late to back down now, unless of course you get cold feet." Blizzard said and walked into the arena. Yakko steeled his nerves, and quickly strode along after him only to be stopped by Lillian as she stepped in front of him. "Yakko, you don't have to do this…" she began. She was stopped when Yakko placed his right hand on her shoulder, and pulled her into a hug. "Yah actually, I do. If not for me then for you." he whispered. Pulling away he showed her the determination in his eyes, "I have to teach these guys a lesson. They took an opportunity from the first years they faced, leaving them without that personal experience of their first tournament. I can't let that slide, besides…" with that he turned to Jack, "…if I quit now you'll never get your permission slip signed." With that he quickly moved around her, and entered the arena. "Brave one he is!" Robert commented. "Quick Jack lets go or we'll miss the whole thing!" Carly said as she tugged at his sleeve. Everyone left to go find their seats, all except Lillian and Robert. "Oi, you fancy im yah?" he asked softly. With surprise still in her eyes, she glanced at him, questioningly, "You can't hide it from me, it's in your eyes."

"I…" she began and turned her head to look at where Yakko had disappeared to, "…trust him is all." she whispered. Unnoticed by Lillian, a single tear slid down her cheek, sparkling in the light of the stage.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL, TO THE FINAL DUEL OF THE FIRST YEAR TOURNAMENT OF NEW DOMINO CITY EAST DUELIST ACADAMY SECOND ROUND." the announcer called out. 'Final duel? I missed that many duels by just standing in the locker room?' Yakko thought to himself. "Over here we have the King of Clowns himself, the guru of gags and giggles, the one the only, Yakko Warner!" As soon as he was done announcing Yakko's first name, the crowd began to roar with cheers, so loud that Yakko could barely hear the next part, "And his final opponent for tonight, the frigid monster of the north, the always cool, Blizzard!" With that the cheers kept going, but not quite as loud as when Yakko's name had been called. Yakko locked his eyes onto his final opponent, "You guys are not gonna get away with taking the first year's tournament away from all of those students." Yakko said. "Look, it's not my fault they can't hold their own, it's a cold world out there, and you gotta keep pushing…" the man in white responded, "Through the blizzard called life!" Yakko gritted his teeth in anger, "How did you three get into this tournament anyway?" he asked. "Let's just say, we got friends in high places, with a really cold heart." Blizzard told him and picked up the top five cards from his deck. Yakko mirrored his actions, "I get the feeling you won't tell me much more than that!" he said. Blizzard simply chuckled evilly. "Duelists, are you ready?" the announcer asked. When they both nodded, he again called into his microphone, "AAAAAAND Begin!" he shouted. "LET'S DUEL!" they shouted in response.

"The coolest goes first!" Blizzard said as he drew his card. "First I use my 'Medallion of the Ice Barrier' spell card. This lets me search my deck for an 'Ice Barrier' monster and add it to my hand." he said. A card poked itself out of his deck, and Blizzard grabbed it adding it to his hand. The moment it left the deck, the auto-shuffler mixed up the deck again. "Now I summon 'Secret Guard of the Ice Barrier' in defense mode." Blizzard shouted. [Secret Guard of the Ice Barrier, is a level 2, water attribute aqua type monster with 100 ATK and 1600 DEF. Face-up 'Ice Barrier' monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's monster abilities.] "Now I lay one card face down. Your turn, friend!" Yakko nearly ripped the top card from his deck, "My draw!" he shouted. "I summon Dr. Scratchansniff Warner." again the bald man with the psychiatrist uniform, and bottle thick glasses, emerged from the glowing blue portal. "Now I can attack you with my monster!" Yakko shouted, but before Scratchansniff did anything of the sort, he turned around, "Just who are you calling a monshter?" he huffed. "Eheh, sorry!" Yakko said sheepishly. "I mean, I attack you with my P-psychiatrist!" Dr. Scratchansniff shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, close enough!" and jumped into the air, spinning and twisting until he threw his right fist forward, "Not so fast, I activate my 'Power Frame' trap card." Blizzard shouted. "Power Frame?" Yakko asked. "It works like this, first I get to negate your monster's attack." with that, a frame of metal pipes surrounded the Ice Barrier, and Dr. Scratchansniff's fist collided with an aurora of colors instead. Jumping back into position, he turned back to Yakko, "Shorry!" he said. "Now things get interesting, I get to equip my trap card to my monster, and it gains the difference between its ATK and the ATK of the monster that just attacked it." Yakko watched as the monster's ATK rose up to 1700. Growling at this turn of events, Yakko took from his hand and placed three cards in his spell/trap zone. "I lay these three cards face-down and call it a turn." he shouted. "Fine, I draw." Blizzard said, and took his card. "I summon 'Samurai of the Ice Barrier' from my hand, and switch my Secret Guard into attack mode."

"Oh no, what am I going to do now?" Yakko asked sarcastically. Blizzard scowled at him, "Samurai of the Ice Barrier, attack his Dr. Scratchansniff Warner." The moment it attacked, and struck Dr. Scratchansniff with its sword, the psychiatrist tumbled backward, stopping at Yakko's feet. "I hope you appreciate zis!" he said as he stood back up. "What?" Blizzard shouted in question. As Yakko's LP dropped by 100 points, he explained, "Dr. Scratchansniff can't be destroyed twice per turn." Blizzard growled even deeper.

"That was interesting to say the least." Carly commented. "It sure was, who'd a though that that silly doctor had that kind of special ability?" Jack said in response. "I still think you're being unfair to Lillian, Jack." Crow said as he turned to the blond man. "How was I supposed to know he was facing off against professional mercenaries?" Jack countered, and Carly backed him up, "Yah Crow leave him alone!" she nearly growled at him. Stone enjoyed seeing them like that, and chuckled at the display, "Aren't they the cutest couple Lillian?" he asked, and turned to look at an empty seat, "Lillian?" he asked again, as if he would receive an answer. Inside the locker room, Lillian stood still, watching as Yakko battled it out with Blizzard, tears streaming down her cheeks unnoticed. "Yakko!" she whispered to herself.

"Fine, I'll…" Blizzard tried to say, but was cut off by Yakko, "Attack with your other monster, thanks to my Fight Scene trap card. This forces all of your monsters to attack on your turn, and since your Secret Guard of the Ice Barrier is in attack mode, it has to come in for the strike." Blizzard could only watch as his monster jumped towards the Dr. striking him with its swords as Dr. Scratchansniff socked it right in the face, shattering it to pieces. "Oh, zat felt good." he said with a smile. Blizzard growled again, "I end my turn!" he said.

"Good, I draw!" Yakko said as he drew his card. "Now I can activate my 'Siblings' trap card." [Siblings is a trap card you can activate only if you control a 'Warner' monster, special summon all 'Warner' monsters in your hand.] "So I get to special summon, my Skippy Warner and my Marita Warner. Nether of their special abilities activate because Marita has to be normal summoned and Skippy needs to be flipped." Yakko told him, "But we're not here for that are we?" Skippy asked, even Marita gave him the thumbs up. "No you're not, I tune my level 1 Skippy Warner with level 5 Marita Warner. This lets me synchro summon." Yakko shouted as he threw his right hand into the air. Skippy flew high into the air before glowing brightly, and shattering, leaving the one star he represented. That star, began spinning on what looked to be a spell circle, surrounding Marita, changing her into a simple outline of herself, filled with five stars. The outline dispersed, and the five stars aligned themselves in the center of the circle before erupting into a brilliant tower of light. "From the Drawing board to the big screen, give a great big round of applause for Queen Angelina Warner!" When the light faded, there stood Yakko's mother, the three fairies floating around her. "With her special ability, I can bring back one, monster in my graveyard with Warner in its name. So I chose to bring back, Skippy Warner." Yakko shouted, and the Queen turned her head, to look at the ground next to her, as the three fairies made a circle on the ground, allowing her to kneel down, reach in and pull Skippy out of it. "Thanks!" Skippy said as he turned to Yakko. "No problem buddy!" the toon responded. "Now I can attack your monster with Queen Angelina Warner, and you with the rest of my friends." Yakko announced, Queen Angelina, stretched out her hand, and the three fairies charged forward, slamming into the Ice Barrier monster, shattering it and taking 200 LP off of Blizzard. Skippy and Dr. Scratchansniff, both charged in at the same time, Dr. Scratchansniff smashing his fist into Blizzard's stomach, and Skippy ramming his head into Blizzard's gut, dropping Blizzard's LP to 1700. "Oh yah!" Yakko shouted as he lifted his fist into the air. Suddenly, he heard Blizzard laughing, "You're not bad kid, not many people can get me to lose my cool like this, but you just dug your own grave." he said, a crazed look in his eyes. "I lay my last card face down and call it a turn." Yakko asked in confusion.

"My draw!" Blizzard said, "I play the 'Pot of Greed' spell card, this lets me draw two more cards." The grin on Blizzard's face, told Yakko of nothing but malicious intent. "This can't be good." Yakko said to himself. "First I use the spell card 'Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier', by revealing three 'Ice Barrier' monsters with different names in my hand, I get to choose one of your cards on the field, like the card you just placed face-down." The monsters he showed were General Raiho of the Ice Barrier, General Gantala of the Ice Barrier, and General Grunard of the Ice Barrier, as well as Yakko's Clever Disguise was shown and shattered. "I then get to destroy that card and special summon one of the 'Ice Barrier' monsters I just revealed, like my level 6 'General Raiho of the Ice Barrier'!" [General Raiho of the Ice Barrier is a level 6 Warrior type monster with 2100 ATK and 2300 DEF.] "Next I summon from my hand 'Geomancer of the Ice Barrier'." [Geomancer of the Ice Barrier is a level 3 tuner monster with 800 ATK and 1200 DEF. Once when this card is summoned you can select an attribute, this card cannot be attacked by monsters with that attribute.] "Now I tune my Geomancer of the Ice Barrier with my General Raiho of the Ice Barrier, so that I can Synchro summon, 'Trisula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier'!" The light tower behind him exploded in a flash of light, revealing a white armored dragon, with what looked to be dragon heads on its hands. Yakko gazed up at the beast as the stats appeared reading level 9, 2700 ATK, 2000 DEF. "What the…" Yakko started, only to be interrupted. "My dragon, when synchro summoned, let's me choose to throw one card from your hand field and graveyard from play, since you don't have any cards in your hand, I guess that leaves you Queen Angelina Warner, and one card in your graveyard for me to throw out." Yakko watched as his mother was turned into a rainbow of dust, blowing away in the virtual wind. All he could do was gape at the spectacle. Blizzard began laughing crazily, "This is why you don't mess with the PROS kid!" he shouted, suddenly he heard the crowd gasp in aw, and quickly turn to boos.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that we have a turn of events, Blizzard has just admitted to being a professional, and as you know only first year students are actually allowed to duel, the big question is, how will Yakko do now that he's up against the big league? What is his plan now?" the announcer called out to the crowd. Lillian couldn't take it anymore, she closed her eyes tight, but only for a second, and shouted with tears still streaming from her eyes, "Take him out Yakko, you can do it. If not for me then for all those that they defeated in the prelims, all those they took that experience away from." Robert took his place next to her, and placed his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, "Do it mate, show him he can't come to our school and do as he pleases. Knock him on his backside!" Yakko turned to the two of them, watching as Robert gave him a thumbs up, telling him he had confidence in him. It wasn't long before Yakko heard his other friends call out to him, "Go for it Yakko, knock him on his fanny!" Stone called out. Carly and Jack both stood up, "Hey Yakko, knock him into next week!" Jack said. "Yah, give him a good one for me!" Carly added. Seconds later Yakko could look around the arena, hearing his name chanted by everyone. "Keep going Yakko!" Luna shouted. "Yah never give up!" Leo agreed. Yakko continued to glance around the stadium, hearing and seeing all those who chanted and rooted for him until he saw the eyes of his guardian, Yusei. Silently, Yusei nodded and smiled with pride, letting him know just what he thought. Yakko smiled brightly, and turned to Lillian again, holding up his right hand, giving her a thumbs up, and his best confident grin.

"You done yet?" he heard Blizzard call out. "Trust is never done, Blizzard!" Yakko responded as he turned back to face his opponent. "But it can be destroyed, I equip my 'Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce' spell card to my Trishula. For the small price of 500 of Trishula's ATK, I can allow my dragon to attack twice. Go attack Skippy Warner!" The dragon came down with one of the swords, slashing Skippy in half before letting him shatter to pieces. "I activate my trap card, Snappy Comeback." Yakko shouted. "What does that do? Blizzard asked. "You'll see!" Yakko announced, "With only two monster cards in your hand I don't think you can counter this one anyways." Blizzard growled loudly, "You think you're so funny, I attack with my Trishula again, this time at your Dr. Scratchansniff Warner, and your life points!" The impact Scratchansniff took knocked him into Yakko, and the two watched as Yakko's LP dropped to 1600. "I end my turn, just try to get by my defense now!" Blizzard shouted. "I will, thanks to your end phase, Skippy gets to come back from the graveyard." Yakko shouted and drew his card. "How does that work?" Blizzard asked as Skippy jumped up from the floor. "That would be my Snappy Comeback card. When a 'Warner' monster is destroyed during battle, I can activate it, and re-summon it at the end phase of the turn." Yakko explained. "Now I summon Slappy Warner to the field," when the old grey squirrel appeared, she turned to Yakko, "About time kid." she said, "Hey, I just drew your card, give me a break will ya?" he snapped back at her. "Yah yah!" she brushed it off, waving her hand at him. Skippy began chuckling at Yakko's expense. "I could go back to my 'Cartoon' monsters and leave you guys where you are." he shot at them, Skippy immediately stopped his chuckling and straightened up, Slappy just looked at him with her, 'You wouldn't' stare. "Slappy's special ability allows me to destroy one monster on your field, like you prized Trishula!" he shouted as Slappy pulled out of her purse a round black bomb and threw it at the dragon. When the smoke cleared, his dragon was gone. "I tune my Skippy Warner with my Slappy Warner and Dr. Scratchansniff Warner. From the drawing board to the big screen, give a big round of applause for King William Warner!" His father stood behind him, focused and ready, "Normally this monster has the capability of removing one monster on your field from play upon its synchro summoning, but since you have no monsters, Royalty Gavel!" he shouted, and the monster slammed its scroll, down on top of Blizzard, reducing his LP to 0. The buzzer sounded, and Yakko had won.

Lillian ran out onto the field, right after the buzzer, and wrapped her arms around his neck, choking him in a tight hug. "You did it!" she whispered, only loud enough for him to hear it. Yakko was slightly shocked, but still he teased her, "You doubted me?" he asked as he wrapped his own arms around her. She twisted her head across his chest, indicating a 'no'. "Not for a second." she whispered her tears continuing to pour out. "Nice duel mate!" he heard Robert say from behind Lillian. Yakko looked up and gave his new friend a signature grin, and a thumbs up, "Thanks!" Along with Robert, all of his friends stood there, ready to congratulate him. "Well played Yakko." Yusei told him. "Ok, I'll admit, that was pretty good for a beginner!" Crow said as he closed his eyes and looked down, trying to hold onto some of his pride. Jack walked forward, reaching into his coat pocket, "Just as promised, one signed permission slip, and drinks are on Crow!" he said. Crow nodded at first, "Yah." he said and then lifted his head, surprised by Jacks words, "Wait, what?" he asked. Yakko and Lillian had stopped paying attention at that point, they were instead focused on the yellow slip of paper that now bore Jacks signed name. "He signed it." she whispered, "I'm going with you guys!" she said louder, and jumped into Yakko's arms, "YAHOOO!" she shouted. Yakko lifted her high into the air, and spun her around. "If you two kiss, then I'll have to sign up as a chaperon." Jack said causing the two of them to look at the crowd. Noticing their smiles and chuckles, Yakko quickly, yet gently placed her on her feet, and they both turned from each other, blushing furiously. "Finally something I can laugh at!" Crow commented.

From the booth, highest up, that same man gripped his cup ferociously until it shattered in his hands, "Yakko…" he growled, "I will have my family's pride back, and now I know how to get it!" Maximus stood and exited the booth, disappearing into the school.

**End Episode 12**


	13. S1 Ep 13 Try For Revenge part 1

**Animaniacs 5D's episode 13**

**Trying For Revenge part 1**

Yakko and Lillian stood in the center of the arena, along with all of the other winners of the group eliminations, leaving a total of four competitors. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer called to the crowd, "here are your winners of the first half of the Team elimination rounds. For the Purple team I give you Draco Richmond." As his name was called, the crowd roared with excitement, and Draco stood still, glaring at Yakko the whole time. "And from the Green team, allow me to present, Susan Silencea." She shyly stepped forward, revealing her long dull blond hair that hid her shy face, her white dress draping down across her body and hiding all except the pale skin on her arms. Yakko could have sworn that it looked as if she had pale grey fur instead of skin, but dismissed it completely after shaking his head. "The Winner of the Red team, the king of clowns himself, Yakko Warner!" the announcer shouted. "And finally the winner of the Grey team, Marvin, Miminial!" When the boy walked forward, Yakko could have sworn he'd seen him before, the long pale face, those skinny limbs covered in black cloths. The Gothic look the boy sported, threw him of a bit, but he was sure he'd seen the kid before. "Why does he seem so familiar to me?" Yakko asked, only to receive a sinister sneer form the boy, specifically directed at him. Yakko felt a shiver go up his spine, and he just knew this wasn't going to end well.

[Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme.]

"The second half of the Team elimination rounds will continue tomorrow night, determining the winners of the blue, yellow, orange, and gold teams, so make sure you get your tickets now!" Yakko remembered the announcer saying as he walked through the halls. He could barely hear Leo as he chatted away about Yakko's combos and moves, recounting his favorite duels. "…and then Queen Angelina was like, reaching down, and literally pulled out that Skippy kid, it was so awesome." "I know Leo, I was there." Luna said to her brother. "We all saw Yakko as he dueled. You handled yourself like a true Duelist out there." Yusei said. Lillian wrapped her arms around him again, enveloping him in a friendly hug. "Thanks again Yakko." she said, and let him go to hold her permission slip in the air. "Yah, no problem." he said as he smiled. Crow smiled lightly as he saw the toon blush, 'Looks to me like someone is getting a crush on a certain classmate, can't wait to see how this pans out.' he thought to himself.

Yakko let himself rest, just lying there on his bed with his arms behind his head and his nose to the air. His thoughts ranged from his homework, which he just finished, to his friends. He heard a knock on his bedroom door, "It's open." he called. The person that opened it was Akiza and Yusei stood close by, "Have you seen Lillian, she wasn't in her room and I can't reach her on her phone." she asked. Yakko first thought about why Akiza and Yusei were even there, but soon remembered that it had been so late that day everyone had decided to stay at the dorm. "She's not here!" Yakko told her. "I'm worried." Akiza said. Yusei placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Let's check the school grounds for her, maybe she got lost on her way back from the library." and turned to leave the room. Yakko shot out of bed instantly, "I'll help!" he said, grabbing his duel disk and deck, and followed her out the door. The moment they touched the outside air, Akiza turned to Yakko, "You two check the school campus, I'll try the gym." she ordered. Yusei nodded while Yakko simply saluted her, stiffening up like a board on instinct and putting the first two fingers of his right hand to his forehead. Like a lightning bolt, he took off towards the campus, leaving a trail of dust and a running Yusei following him. Akiza coughed a little and waved her hand in front of her, clearing the air, "At least he's reliable." she said to herself. "I'll give him that." a strange malicious voice said from her right. When Akiza turned to look at shadows, a figure emerged from them, a figure dressed in a long maroon leather jacket, and wearing a formal ball type mask to cover her face. "Lillian?" Akiza asked. "Who?" the girl asked, and lifted a common red duel disk filled with cards. "You really don't want to do this." Akiza told her, and turned to activate her own duel disk. "Oh…Yes I do!" the girl said with a sneer.

Yakko walked around a while, looking at everything, and not particularly paying attention to much. His search for Lillian had come up empty so now he was just passing the time while trying to get back to Akiza. "HE He He!" he heard from one of the nearby rooms. When going to check it out he noticed a man standing there, a man in a pressed pinstripe suit and pale skin. "Huh?" Yakko asked in confusion. "Ah, Yakko Warner, how nice to see you." the man said in a kind of high nasally voice. Yusei reached the door, just as it automatically closed, separating them from each other, "What the…Not good." he said and ran to find another way around. Meanwhile Yakko pounded on the door to get it open. "That's not going to work my friend, only a duel will get those doors open." the man said with a sinister smile. 'Could this guy have trapped Lillian as well?' he asked himself, "And I might have some information for you as well." the man added in. Yakko ran up to the man, grabbing him by the collar and getting literally into his face, "What have you done with her?" he shouted. The man's smile grew wider, "Beat me and you'll find out." he said. Yakko growled in anger, and dropped the man from his grasp. After making his way to the other side of the room, Yakko activated his duel disk and inserted his deck. "If I win," the man added suddenly, "You drop out of the tournament for good." Yakko growled once again, and watched as the man slipped his deck into his duel disk, "LET'S DUEL!" the two of them shouted at each other.

"My start." the man said, and drew his card. "I summon 'Corporate Pawn' in attack mode." [Corporate Pawn is a level 2 warrior type tuner monster with 1000 ATK and 500 DEF.] The monster that arose wore a grey business suit, and folded his arms in front of him. "Huh?" Yakko asked. "My 'Corporate' monsters are like a chess game, each brings out the next, climbing their way up the ladder until they become the boss." the man said. "Uh, why tell me?" Yakko asked in confusion. "Because you can't beat me you freak, I've already made sure of that." he said and slipped two cards face down.

Yusei moved his way through the building, searching for some way to open the door. Looking out of the window, he spied the Black Rose Dragon, Akiza's ace monster, just as it was enveloped by a familiar black light. "Akiza." Yusei whispered, and watched as the Black Rose Dragon sent a tornado of red rose Pedals towards her opponent. Looking to his lift, Yusei found a steel door, and a sign that said 'security room'. With one swift kick the door opened on its hinges, revealing an array of five computer consoles, only one of them showing a computer screen, while the others viewed security camera footage. He watched as they switched between the cameras, until he saw the very room Yakko was in. "So that's your plan." Yusei whispered to himself. Panning around the room, he saw what looked to be a TV screen behind Yakko, displaying the cards in his hand thanks to a camera set up in the corner of the room behind the toon. "Cheating to win huh? Let's see if you like it when this hits the news." he said and started typing away on the computer.

Yakko drew his card, thinking about the man's words, "How would he have made sure he could beat me?" Yakko asked himself and picked up one of the cards in his hand, "Ah, Skippy Warner, a nice start, but completely useless if I don't flip him face up." the man said calmly. Yakko let his eyes open wide in shock, and turned around, finding nothing. When Yakko glanced up, he saw himself at the perfect angle to display his hand. Yakko whipped around to face that man in anger, "That's cheating!" he said. "What's a matter? Can't take an unfair advantage?" the man asked. "Who do you think you are?" Yakko shouted again. "Oh, do forgive me, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Maximus Richmond of the Richmond Electronics Corporation." he announced. "Richmond? You mean you're Draco's brother?" Yakko asked in surprise. "Oh, don't think this has anything to do with him. You see, that boy simply bears the Richmond name, and thanks to you defeating him our family has suffered a blow to our pride. A blow I intend to heal with this victory." Maximus admitted. Yakko growled at the man's choice of set up, 'I can't make a move without this guy knowing what I'm placing down, he set me up for this.' Yakko said to himself. 'Maybe I can lead this guy into a false sense of security.' "I Summon…" Yakko started, only to have Maximus finish for him, "I know I know, Mr. Skullhead Warner." "If you know that then you should know that Mr. Skullhead has the capability to attack my opponent directly." Yakko announced, and Skullhead literally pulled his head off of his shoulders and hurled it at Maximus. Upon striking the man, 500 LP were removed from the LP wheel, and rolled back to Mr. Skullhead. Maximus smiled deviously, "That's just fine, because now I can activate my 'Promotion' Trap card. You see, after my opponent's attack phase, if I still have a 'Corporate' monster on the field, I can sacrifice it to the graveyard," as he said this, his monster melted into a ball of colored tie die, "In order to special summon a monster with one more star." he said and slapped down his card from his hand. "I summon my level 3 'Corporate Bishop' in attack mode" Yakko growled as he watched the monster form itself from the ball of colors, the blue business suit and the formal tie just made him want to gag, and the stats, 1500 ATK and 1000 DEF only left him feeling even more sick. "I set three cads face-down…" Yakko announced, only to be interrupted again by Maximus, "I believe they are, 'Toon Hole', 'Clever Disguise' and 'Totally Insainny'." Yakko growled a little, knowing full well how much this Duel meant. "If that's the case you can take your turn." Yakko said, still growling. "Thank you my good man." Maximus said as he drew his card. "First I summon my 'Corporate Knight' in attack mode." The monster looked quite similar to the Bishop except it had a broad sword at its right side. The stats showed it being a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK and 1000 DEF. "Now I can attack with my Corporate Bishop." The Bishop slammed his fists into Mr. Skullhead causing the skeleton to fall apart completely. Yakko could only watch as his LP dropped to 3000. "I'm surprised, you didn't activate your 'Clever Disguise' this turn, if you had, you would have been able to block my attack." Maximus pointed out. "You have an extra attack that's even more powerful." Yakko reminded him. "You're right, might as well." Maximus said, and pointed to Mr. Skullhead, "ATTACK!" he called out.

"I activate my Cleaver Disguise trap card." Yakko called out, but was cut short when it was surrounded by electricity and failed to be shown. "Huh?" he called out, and gazed up to see Maximus's trap card shown, "My 'Unfair Contract' trap card will cancel the activation of your Clever disguise and keep it face-down for three of my turns. Now there's no way you can stop my attack from going through." Maximus called out. Yakko stood still, waiting until the monster got close, "I activate my 'Totally Insainny' Trap card." he shouted. [Totally Insainny is a trap card that destroys one monster on your opponent's field, and increases their Life Points by 200 x that monster's level. You may then draw 3 cards from your deck.] Maximus watched as his monster shattered into thousands of tiny triangular shards, and his life points rose to 4300. Yakko then drew three cards from his deck. "Ah, Slappy Warner, Hello Nurse Warner, and the Warner Tower trap card." Maximus said as he watched the cards Yakko drew. Yakko growled at the man as he literally spoke the cards he drew. 'How am I supposed to play if he knows what's coming?' Yakko thought, and then realized something, 'He doesn't know everything that's coming, and he couldn't have understood my last trap card, because he's never seen it before. And if I remember right, my cards hold the spirits of my friends and family.' "I end my turn with a face-down." Maximus said. "My draw." Yakko shouted and pulled the top card off of his deck, but instead of revealing it, he closed his eyes, and listened. "Who are you?" he asked in a whisper. "You don't remember?" came a familiar cutesy voice. 'Dot!' he recognized, and slapped her down. "I summon Dot Warner to the field in defense mode!" he shouted. "You didn't even look at that card!" Maximus shouted back, but was shocked to see the very monster Yakko had said it was. "How…?" he asked. "The bond I have with my family and friends transcends time and space. That's why the can come from the shadows where they lie, so that they can assist and protect me in my duels." he said, and turned his other monster, "I use Mr. Skullhead to attack you directly, then I lay one card face down to end my turn." Yakko shouted.

"I draw. " Maximus shouted. "And I activate Warner Tower. This lets me special summon one Warner monster during my Main Phase." "Only as long as it stays on the field." Maximus shouted. As soon as he looked to his card, he smiled. "Not good." Yakko whispered. "I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon. This spell cad lets me destroy your Warner Tower." Yakko watched as his trap card shattered, leaving an empty space where it used to be. "Next I trade my Corporate Bishop to the graveyard, so that I can summon my level 5 'Corporate Rook'!" Yakko watched as the stats of that corporate laky appeared, Level 5, 2300 ATK and 1800 DEF. "And I activate my 'Toon Hole' trap card. [Toon Hole is a trap card that you can activate when your opponent summons a monster with 1000 or more ATK. If that monster is a toon type, destroy that monster and send it to the graveyard, but if not, that monster is instead sent out of play.] Maximus could only watch in awe as a cartoon looking hole opened up beneath his new Corporate Rook and his stone looking suit. The monster glanced down only to flinch in shock, turn around and wave goodbye to him before disappearing down the hole. With a growl of his own, he grabbed a card from his hand. "You are starting to annoy me, it's like you don't care that I can see your entire hand." Maximus said in anger. "I don't." answered Yakko.

"There!" Yusei said as he finished typing, "Now this duel is live. Just don't lose Yakko." he said pleadingly and began to type again. Meanwhile Draco was watching television, surfing channels until he saw something interesting. His brother was dueling Yakko. 'Looks like you slipped up Maximus, I wonder what father will say about this.' he thought, and with a smile, picked up his phone.

"I use the trap card, 'Internship'. Now I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster with 'Corporate in its name and special summon it to my field. I call my Corporate Pawn back to my side in defense mode." Maximus shouted. Now I can equip my Internship trap to my pawn and end my turn. "I draw." Yakko said as he did just that. Closing his eyes again, he concentrated on the card. 'What are you?' he asked himself, only to get no reply. Dot took the opportunity to peek under it and take a look. Moving to Yakko's side, she whispered into his ear, telling him what she saw. "Thanks sis." he said, and purposefully slipped the card behind another one, out of sight of the camera. Maximus growled at Yakko, cursing the toon under his breath. "You'll have to reveal it soon, if to look at it." he said. "You don't get it do you. I already know what it is thanks to my sister here." Yakko retorted, and Dot just gave Maximus her best loony smile. "Now I summon Slappy Warner to the field, and with her arrival comes fireworks, aimed at your monster." Yakko continued, and put down the card of the old squirrel. Slappy wasted no time, reaching into her purse and grabbing her bomb, to hurl at the pawn. The cloud was so thick, Yakko found it hard to breath. "Well so much for that…huh?" Yakko was surprised to see the monster completely unharmed. "What the…" Maximus chuckled loudly, "My Intern ship trap card prevents my monster from getting destroyed as long as it stays equip." he announced. Yakko growled in frustration, "Fine, I'll just attack you again with my Mr. Skullhead Warner." he said, and allowed Mr. Skullhead to throw his head at Maximus, taking off another 500 points. "It matters not." Maximus shouted as he drew his card. With a smile, he slapped his card down, "I summon another Corporate Knight, and tune my Corporate Pawn with him in order to synchro Summon my 'Corporate Queen' in attack mode." The monster he summoned was a brown haired blue eyed business woman wearing a form fitting black suit and hair rimmed glasses. In her right hand she held a black leather briefcase. [Corporate queen is a level 6 warrior type synchro monster with 1900 ATK and 2000 DEF.] "And thanks to her power, I can attack your Mr. Skullhead Warner." The lady literally threw her briefcase at the Skeleton, smashing into him and causing Yakko's LP to drop from 3000 to 1600. "Now I can activate my Corporate Queen's special ability, when she attacks a monster, I get to destroy one other monster on your side of the field, and since I can't target your little sister, it looks like I'll have to take out the old one." Maximus said with a wicked smile. Slappy's face fell into shock as the briefcase bounced off of Skullhead and opened up, revealing a time bomb, heading right for her. She screamed as the box exploded, shattering her into tiny shards. "And let's not forget my monster's second special ability, if the monster she just attacked isn't destroyed, I get to take possession of it until the end of the turn." Yakko watched as his skeleton friend, was grabbed by the woman, and manipulated like a puppet. "This lets me attack you directly with your own monster." The lady literally punched Skullhead's head right off, sending it careening into Yakko's stomach. Maximus laughed evilly as he watched Yakko's LP drop. "As soon as your Life points reach zero, and this tournament is over for you."

**End episode 13**

**To be continued…**


	14. S1 Ep 14 Try for Revenge part 2

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 14**

**Try For Revenge part 2**

**Special thanks to Zane the Artist for his 'Strategic Empire' Field Spell.**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"Yakko," the man in the booth growled as he squeezed his glass. "I will have my family's pride back." and with that the glass shattered in his hand.

"Why does h9e seem so familiar?" Yakko asked as he glanced at the Gothic boy.

Akiza entered into Yakko's room, with Yusei close by, "Have you seen Lillian?" she asked. "She's not here." Yakko responded. "I'm worried." Akiza said as she bowed her head.

"You really don't want to do this." Akiza said to the girl in red. "Oh…Yes I do!" the girl responded.

"Akiza." Yusei whispered to himself as he watched the Black Rose Dragon become enveloped by a dark light. The dragon emerged unharmed.

"Let's see how you like it when this hits the news?" Yusei said as he typed away.

Maximus laughed crazily as he spread his arms open wide, "As soon as your Life Points reach zero, this tournament is over for you!"

[Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme.]

"Ever since I heard about Draco's defeat, I've wanted to know if it were true. However my reasoning wasn't what you might think it is, my little brother has been constantly beating me in duels, so at first I was happy someone put him in his place, but the moment I found out you were a Slifer Red, one of the lowest classes available, I felt the sting of humiliation." Maximus ranted, "My co-workers began humiliating me in front of my father, and I was teased for it. Our family received that very humiliation you gave to my brother, and since our family sponsors this tournament, I felt it was the perfect place and way to win our respect back. However I didn't expect you to defeat all of my mercenaries the way you did."

"You hired those guys?" Yakko shouted. "I did, and I was paying them to defeat you and then take the fall at my brother's hands, but you took all three of them out. If only you were a Ra Yellow or an Obelisk Blue, I wouldn't have to do this, but you see, you can't continue, my family's pride depends on you failing here and now. I end my turn and you get your monster back."

"My draw!" Yakko shouted as he drew his card. Again he waited for Dot to look at it, and whisper what it was into his ear. Nodding, he let her move back to her spot on the field and he hid it behind another card and away from the camera's view. "I summon Hello Nurse Warner. Her special ability allows me to re-summon Slappy Warner." Hello Nurse rose from the glow on the ground, and pointed her hand to create a portal, allowing the old grey Squirrel to appear next to her. "Now I can tune my Hello Nurse with my Slappy. This lets me Syncro Summon, Queen Angelina Warner." Slappy followed as Hello Nurse popped into a brilliant flash and three stars circling around on circles of light. As Slappy entered into the rings, she left her color behind, leaving nothing but a blue outline of herself that quickly faded leaving just her stars. "From the Drawing Board to the Big Screen, give a big round of applause for Queen Angelina Warner!" The stars spread until they were nothing but a tower of light, and from that light, Yakko's mother appeared being circled by her three fairies. "My Queen's special ability allows me to bring a monster back from the graveyard, like my Slappy Warner." Yakko announced, and the fairies formed a circle on the ground, allowing the queen to kneel down and reach in, gently pulling Slappy back to the field.

"First I attack directly with my Mr. Skullhead." Yakko announced letting the monster throw his own head at the man. "Next I attack your monster with Queen Angelina Warner." The queen pointed her finger at the business woman, and the fairies charged in, smashing the Corporate Queen to pieces and slamming into Maximus. Taking the card he just hid, and carefully placing it so the camera couldn't see, he slipped it into the duel disk slot, "I lay one card face down and call it a turn."

'I gotta hit him hard, this chip away strategy won't help me win this.' Yakko thought to himself. "My draw!" Maximus said, and smiled, "I use the Field Spell card 'Strategic Empire'." he shouted as he a slot at the end of his duel disk opened up. The moment he placed the card into the slot, it closed up, and the room changed, turning into a checkerboard office space. Black and white cubicles surrounded them on all sides. "Every time yours or my hand is empty, that person is aloud to draw two cards, just as well, if one of those cards happens to be a 'Corporate' monster, then that person gets to special summon it immediately." His smile grew even bigger when he looked at the cards he just drew, "You got lucky this time, all I have are a trap card and a spell card. I use the spell card, 'Under the Table'." [Under the Table is a spell card that allows you to select one tuner monster and one non-tuner monster in your graveyard and send them out of play in order to select one 'Corporate' synchro monster with the same number of stars and synchro summon it to your side of the field.] "So by sending my Corporate Pawn and my Corporate Queen out of play, I can synchro summon, 'Corporate King', and thanks to my monster's special ability, he is completely un-effected by trap and spell cards. [Corporate King is a level 8 Synchro monster with 3000 ATK and 2800 DEF. Once per turn, you may destroy one face down card your opponent controls.] The monster was a man clothed in a black business suit, sitting behind a mahogany work desk with a thin golden crown atop his mop of brown hair. 'That Clever Disguise might become a hindrance.' Maximus thought to himself, "I think I'll destroy your left face-down." he said, and Yakko watched as his Clever Disguise shattered into tiny bits. "Now I…" Maximus tried to say, but Yakko interrupted him, "I activate my 'Too Cute' trap card. With this activated you can't declare an attack this turn." Maximus growled, and then smiled. "That's alright, you see, if my King doesn't attack, he deals 1000 points of damage to my opponent as penalty." Yakko watched as the man, pushed one of the buttons on his receiver near the phone, and a missile shot out from under the desk, colliding with Yakko and leaving him with a measly 100 Life Points. "Now I place my final card face down and call it a turn. This lets me draw two more cards from my deck." The two cards he drew happened to be trap cards instead of monsters, like he wanted, yet still he smiled. 'Hah, even if he gets a monster with more attack points than my Corporate King, my trap card will stop him in his tracks.' was what Maximus thought. Yakko drew his card, closing his eyes and listening for what or who it might be. "You don't need me, just take him down!" he heard Wakko say. Yakko opened his eyes, and glanced at the card, seeing Wakko Warner in his hand. "Sorry old boy, but to draw such a week monster on your last turn has to be just miserable." Maximus said cockily. Yakko frowned, "My brother isn't week, sorry you'll never actually see his power, I summon Skippy Warner to the field." he shouted, and placed the young brown squirrel next to his aunt. "Hi Aunt Slappy!" the boy said. "Hey there, you ready for this?" Slappy asked. "Yup!" was Skippy's response. "Ah so your cards do speak, I thought that was a technical glitch earlier." Maximus said in only a slight shock. "Yah they do." Yakko admitted, "They also allow me to do this, I activate the spell card, 'Sugar Rush'. This card can only be equip to a Toon type monster, but in return, it adds 1000 ATK to that monster and one star, I attach it to my Queen Angelina Warner." he shouted. "Here it comes!" Maximus whispered.

"Now I Tune my Skippy Warner with my Queen Angelina Warner in order to synchro summon!" Yakko said, surprising Maximus, "From the Drawing Board to the Big Screen, give a big round of applause for King William Warner!"

"Should have known he'd do that." Maximus said to himself. "And thanks to my King William Warner's special ability, your monster get's thrown out of play!" Yakko announced, and the king looked the Corporate King up and down, before pulling his scroll open, revealing a picture of Corporate King with a red 'no' circle overlapping him. The Corporate King sweat dropped, and the red hand emerged, wrapping its fingers around the monster and dragging it into the paper. King William Warner allowed his scroll to do the curtain roll and he snatched it up in his right hand. "Now I activate the spell card Take Two, which lets my monster attack twice this turn." Yakko announced, letting Maximus realize just how bad his situation was. "I attack with King William Warner!"

"I activate my trap card, 'Judgment of the Company' which cancels your attack and destroys all other monsters except the attacking monster on your field." The scroll struck a barrier, and the resulting energy back fired, destroying Mr. Skullhead, Slappy, and Dot in its wake. "Again! Royalty Gavel!" Yakko shouted, and Maximus watched as the scroll came crashing down, "No, this can't happen. What about my pride?" he asked in a panic. The moment the scroll slammed into the ground, he screamed as if he had been hit himself. "NOOOOOOO!" he shouted as his Life Points dropped to 0.

"I won!" Yakko shouted and danced around until the door opened automatically. He heard Maximus growl deeply and looked to see the man, "I won't stop, no one knows about this, I won't stop until you are gone for good." he threatened. "I don't think so." they heard Yusei say from the door. "If all goes well, a bunch of people saw what you just did, and even heard your speech about your family's pride." Yakko looked to see Yusei standing there, with Akiza and a tired looking Lillian standing behind him. "Lillian!" Yakko shouted and ran to the group. "Where'd you find her?" he asked. "She was passed out with a ton of books around her, in the back of the Library, didn't you check it thoroughly?" Yusei asked. Yakko placed his hand on the back of his head and laughed, "Well, you see, I uhhhhhhhhh…don't much like Libraries, so uhhhhhhhhhh…no."

"What do you mean?" they heard Maximus ask, "How did other's see this?"

"I got into the security room and reprogrammed the main computer, your duel was broadcast on a very popular nightly channel." Yusei explained. Maximus opened his eyes wide in shock, "No, you can't be serious." he said. His argument was interrupted when his phone rang. Maximus tenderly reached into his pocket and pulled it out, gazing at the caller ID. His eyes sank into his skull at the number he saw and opened it up, slowly placing it against his ear, "Yes…father?" he asked gingerly. "I'm not staying for this." Lillian said and began to turn around. When she had finished her spin, she saw Yakko standing there in front of her. "Want me to carry you?" he asked, startling both Yusei and Akiza. "No, I can take…care…" her words never actually finished, because she leaned forward and fell asleep on his chest with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her upright. "How…" Akiza asked as she pointed to where he used to be and where he was currently at. "It's a toon thing!" he explained as he slid Lillian onto his back. Yusei smiled and shut the door just as the yelling began, effectively silencing it.

The four of them traveled back to the dorms, where Yakko gently placed Lillian into her bed as she softly snored away. "Thanks for finding her Yusei." Yakko whispered. "No problem, she's as important to me as she is to you." Yusei told the toon. Yakko turned to the man questioningly, "I treasure all of my friends." Yusei explained. Yakko smiled, remembering his friends and the way they helped him in his most recent duel. Pulling out his deck, he said out loud, "I know what you mean." and spread the cards out, picking one in particular, Dot Warner. 'Thanks Dot, I'm not sure I would have won without your help.' he thought. 'No problem Yakko!' he heard her say in his head. 'You can talk while in card form?' he asked. 'Not me, I'm not that strong, it's you who was reaching out to us.' she explained. 'Me? But how?' he asked. 'Why are you asking me? Just let it be, maybe we can keep it the way it is.' she answered, 'Good night.'

'Goodnight Dot.' he replied, "I'm gonna hit the sack, it's been a long day, Good night everybody." he said as he placed his card back into his deck, and turned to exit Lillian's room. "Good Night Yakko!" Yusei and Akiza said as he left. The moment the door closed, they heard Lillian mumble in her sleep, "Yakko, get to work." Yusei and Akiza both chuckled lightly at that, and left to go to their own dorms.

The next day was filled with nothing but school, and panic. Yakko had woken up late, and the toon caused such a ruckus it woke everyone from their slumber. "SorryYusei,IpromiseI'llneverbelateagain,by!" Yakko shouted as fast as he could, running out the door. Yusei, Jack and Crow stood in the kitchen area, wide eyed and speechless. "Did you understand anything he just said?" Crow asked as he and Jack stood there in shock. "All I caught was the name 'Yusei' at the beginning." Jack responded while blinking.

Yakko ran as fast as he could to catch up with his friends. Lillian was walking a good few steps in front of Stone, so Yakko slowed down right in the middle of them and panted. "Serves you right for sleeping in." Lillian said. "Huh?" Yakko asked, a bit hurt. "Don't take it personally buddy, she's still tired." Stone said to him. "I'm not tired, I'm frustrated, there's a difference." she said. "Why so flustered?" Yakko asked as he walked up to her. Lillian sighed, "All that time and I never found a thing." she explained. Yakko gave her a questioning look. "I was in the library last night looking for answers about that Shadow Duel we were involved in. The only thing even remotely close was the Shadow Games of old. They say that Yugi Moto, the King of Games, saved the world from something called the Shadow Games. They were an ancient Egyptian power that was used by ancient kings in a game of strength. A dark power that was never fully explained." she told them, "Eventually that power was used to start a war, but was sealed away by a Pharaoh, into the seven Millennium Items."

"I remember reading about that from my document device that I use during History." Stone said, confirming her knowledge, "But the Professor left out the part where the Shadow Games came back."

"Of course, he's not a man of superstition remember. He completely disapproved of the part in the history books that told of Jaden Yuki seeing Duel Spirits." Lillian said. "Duel Spirits?" Yakko asked. "Oh yah I forgot, you slept through that entire lesson while I actually stayed awake for the first ten minutes." Lillian's boasting was cut short, when Yakko asked, "Like my friends?" and pulled out his deck. Lillian opened her eyes wide, "You mean that wasn't just from the Shadow Duel?"

"Nope, these cards are all that's left of the friends and family I came here with. They're the reason I didn't just up and leave this place first thing." he told her. Without Yakko noticing, Lillian's expression softened, almost as if she felt sorry for him. "Gosh, I wonder what that feels like?" she said. Yakko turned to her again in confusion. "I don't remember anyone to miss them. The reason I haven't 'just up and left' as you put it, is because I don't know of anywhere to go to." Yakko thought about it, but only for a second as he put his deck away, "Hey! You could come with me." he offered. Lillian glanced at him both quizzically and shocked, "Huh?" she asked. "Yah! When I find a way to get my friends out of the Shadow World, you could come with us back to Burbank! It's a lot of fun there! Not much on dueling, but plenty of people to play with and places to go. You'd never get board there, and I can give you the grand tour." he said excitedly. "Yah…me to?" Stone asked. "Only if you want to, I'm not sure if I could get you back here." Yakko told him. Stone put his hand to his chin in thought. "It's better that listening to our History teacher for another year." he joked. The three of them laughed for a while, Lillian calming down first, "I might just take you up on that offer." she whispered.

School drabbed on as usual, Yakko playing harmless pranks on random teachers, and helping to catch trouble makers before they hurt anyone with their bad pranks. Lillian studied more on what the Shadow Duels actually were, but this time with a little less irritation. Stone kept up his end of the bargain by recording the entire History lesson for the three of them, who this time all three were asleep instantly. By school's end, Yakko and Lillian were walking back to the dorms alone, Stone for some reason had gotten detention. "Not really sure what that was about." Yakko admitted as he glanced back at the campus. "Me nether, I didn't see what actually happened to get Stone into trouble like that." Lillian admitted. "Either way, you'd better get your deck ready so you can face off against the rest of your team tonight." Lillian stiffened up like a board, "OH the tournament, I completely forgot." she said as she started to run. "You've still got an hour, and don't shuffle through your deck in the waiting room this time!" Yakko shouted as he attempted to follow her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the second half of the First year team elimination rounds!" the announcer called out. "First up we have Lillian Tully vs. The crazy kid from the west wing, Willis, the Bird caller, Condor!" the boy looked as if he had white and grey feathers on his head instead of hair, and his coat was blue, obviously an obelisk student. His bottle thick glasses made him look as if her were blind without them and his short round stature just made him look even more like an owl. "Kekekekek," he laughed, "This will be a breeze taking you down." he said in a high crackly voice. "We'll see about that." Lillian said and activated her duel disk. "Duelists, are you ready?" the announcer asked, "Ready, set…"

"LET'S DUEL!" the two of them shouted together.

**End of Episode 14**


	15. S1 Ep 15 Flying Feathers

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 15**

**Flying Feathers**

**Special thanks to Zane the Artist for his OWL card idea.**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's.

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"How they let mercenaries like you three into this tournament I'll never know." Jack said angrily. "Why, whatever do you mean Mr. Atlas?" the man in white cloths asked coyly.

"I synchro summon, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" Blizzard shouted as his monster arose.

Slappy's special ability allows me to destroy one monster on your field, like your Trishula!" Yakko shouted as Slappy chucked a bomb at the dragon. The moment the bomb connected with the dragon, the explosion shattered Trishula. "Now I synchro summon, King William Warner!"

"As promised," Jack said as he reached into his coat, pulling out a yellow slip of paper, "One signed Permission Slip." he said as he handed it to Lillian. Yakko and Lillian gazed at the paper now in her hands, "He signed it!" she whispered.

"Let's see how you like it when this Duel hits the news!" Yakko said as he typed away.

"You really don't want to do this!" Akiza said to the girl in red. She laughed maniacally, "Oh, yes I do."

"Attack!" Yakko shouted, "Finnish this duel!" King William's scroll came crashing down on top of Maximus.

"All I could find were a bunch of articles referring to the Shadow Games Yugi Moto sealed away when he became the King of Games." Lillian told her friends. "Maybe you could come with me back to Burbank when this is all over." Yakko told her with enthusiasm.

"Kekekekeke! This will be a breeze taking you down." the owl like boy laughed. "We'll see about that!" Lillian said to him. Then the both of them shouted, "LET'S DUEL!"

[Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme.]

"Ladies first!" the Willis said. "As you wish!" she said as she pulled the top card from her deck, "I summon 'Inverted Shell Turtle' in attack mode." she called out. The black and white turtle was about the size of her, and retreated into its shell before turning blue. [Inverted Shell Turtle is a level 2, DARK attribute Beast type tuner monster with 100 ATK and 2000 DEF.] "Next I lay two cards face down and end my turn." With a laugh that clearly came from his teeth, Willis drew his card, "The skies are clear," he said, "and I summon 'Striker OWL' to my field." The monster that emerged was a grey horned owl wearing bronze armor. The two spears on its back were crossed and ready to be used. [Striker OWL, is a level 2, WIND attribute Winged-Beast tuner monster with 500 ATK and 1000 DEF.] "Kekekeke!" he laughed, "And while all of your monsters are in defense mode, my winged friend can bypass them completely and go for your life points!" he shouted. The boy's eyes widened as the owl, soared above the turtle, "JAVALIN SPEAR!" he called out as the bird grabbed the two spears on its back using its wings and hurled them at Lillian. The two weapons passed right by her, removing 500 life points from her wheel. Lillian flinched as the spears passed on either side of her, and slammed into the ground. "A defense buster?" she asked herself.

"That was a pretty good opening move." Leo said, his voice laced with worry. "Sounds to me like his OWL cards move through Lillian's monsters, like he won't attack her monsters directly." Luna said trying to understand Willis' strategy. "Wrong." Yusei said, only to have Yakko continue his sentence, "Willis' strategy is base on keeping Lillian's monsters in defense mode. He knew her first monster would be in defense mode so he let her go first, using the guise of chivalry to mask his real intentions." Yusei nodded in agreement, "She needs multiple monsters in attack mode to bypass his strategy completely." he said. "I don't know," Yakko said as he placed his hand against his chin, "I can think of other ways."

"Now, thanks to the special ability of my 'Summoner OWL', I get to special summon him from my hand when one of my OWL monsters deals direct damage to you." Willis said, and slapped down his card, the small brown owl wore a summoner's robe and the stats read, level 3, Winged-Beast, 1250 ATK, 1000 DEF. "This can only mean…" Lillian shouted. "Oh yes," was his answer, "I means that I can use my monsters to synchro summon, 'White-Winged Swordsman'!" the monster that appeared was a stout yet strong man with large white wings sprouting from his back. The broadsword he held in his left hand was adorned with golden angel wings on either side of the hilt, and a bright blue diamond shaped crystal in the middle. He wore no armor except a pair of white pants and golden greaves over leather boots. [White-Winged Swordsman is a level 5, WIND attribute Winged-Beast synchro monster, with 1700 ATK and 1500 DEF.] "Next I'll lay a card face down and let you take your turn." he said and waved his hand to her in a gentlemanly fashion. "My draw!" Lillian shouted as she drew her card, 'I won't be fooled by him again, as long as I have an attack monster I can take him down.' she thought as she looked at her hand, 'And I have just the monster to do it.'

"First I Summon, 'Inverted Silverkey' in attack mode, letting me special summon my 'Inverted Sword Wielder' with it. Now by sending all the cards in my spell and trap zone back to my hand I can special summon my 'Inverted Iron Hammer' from my hand." Willis smiled as he watched her work, his eyes trained on her every move, 'So far so good, he hasn't taken out any of my monsters.' she thought to herself, "Next from my hand I use the spell card 'Inverted Starburst'. [Inverted Starburst is a spell card that removes one star and 800 ATK from one monster on your field.] "By equipping my Inverted Starburst to my Inverted Iron Hammer, I can tune my level 2 Inverted Silverkey with my level 2 Inverted Iron Hammer and my level 3 Inverted Sword Wielder in order to Synchro Summon, 'Inverted Forceguard, Shade'!" From the light that erupted behind her, a monster wearing a cloak made from pure shadows emerged, under the cloak he wore a suit of black armor, with a darkened broadsword in his hand. The skeleton mask he had under his hood, shined with red eyes. [Inverted Forceguard, Shade is a level 7 DARK attribute Warrior type synchro monster with 2500 ATK and 2100 DEF. Once per turn you may reduce the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters to 0 until the end phase.] "Normally when this monster is successfully summoned I can chose up to two of the monster you have on your field and eject them from the game, but seeing that you only have one, I guess it's only fair that it go alone." she said, and watched as her monster pointed his sword at the winged swordsman and released a black beam that hit it, and sent it careening into a black portal behind it.

Willis simply cackled again, "Kekekeke. So easy to read, I activate my trap card, 'Night Sky Ambush'. You see it works like this, when I have no monsters on my field because of one of your monsters' effects, I can switch your monster into defense mode and bring out one of my level 3 or lower 'OWL' Monsters from my deck for every monster you have on your field in defense mode." Lillian scoffed at her luck watching her monster kneel down and cross his arms, dimming to a blue color.

"He saw her coming from a mile away!" Crow said calmly, yet underneath he felt worried, he wanted her to win. "How's that possible?" Carly asked as she turned to Jack. Jack's only response was him staring at the boy, "He's good, you think he's pro?" he asked. "Not likely," Yusei said, "His strategy is easy to get around if all you have are Attack monsters or effect damage." Yakko nodded in response, "I agree, but Lillian is far from beaten, she'll find a way around him."

"Now I summon, 'Defense OWL' and 'OWL Chick'!" [Defense OWL is a level 3 WIND attribute monster with 300 ATK and 2000 DEF.] The first monster that appeared was a large brown owl covered in steel armor, carrying a large shield on its back. The second was a small grey owl chick sitting in half of a shell and large cute eyes. [OWL Chick is a level 1 WIND attribute monster with 100 ATK and 300 DEF. Once per turn you may switch the position of one of your opponent's monsters.] Lillian growled in her frustration, "I'll just switch my Inverted Shell Turtle into attack mode." she shouted only to watch as Willis waved his finger. "The best part of my Chick's ability is that I can use it on my opponent's turn as well." he said, and the turtle once again retreated back into its shell and turned blue. "Fine, I lay these three cards face down and call it a turn." she called out. Willis smiled in his endeavor, and pulled the top card off his deck, "The skies are clear." he called out, "First I use my Chick's ability to turn your Forceguard back into Attack mode, then I'll use my 'Hunter of Dusk' spell card." [Hunter of Dusk is a spell card that switches one of your opponent's Attack position monsters into Defense mode, then damages the opponent for 200 points of damage for every Defense monster they have on the field.]

Yakko focused his eyes to get a good look at the card, the picture was that of an owl perched on the arm of a man in the shadows, and in one of its claws was a miniature Mokey Mokey struggling to free itself as it is presented by the owl to its master. The beam of light that erupted from the card slammed into Lillian's Forceguard and forced it into defense mode before traveling straight into Lillian herself and dropped her LP by 400 points. "I really hope she has a plan, this doesn't look good." Carly said as she brought her hands to her mouth in worry. 'Do something Lillian, he's whittling you down until he can take you out in one big blast.' Yakko thought.

It seemed like Yakko's thoughts reached her when she pointed her hand and shouted, "I activate my 'Inverted Blast Wave' Trap card, this little baby lets me drop one of my monster's ATK to 0 until the end phase and hit you directly with all of its ATK points." she said, and the card launched a beam straight through her Forceguard, and delivered 2500 points worth of damage. "Next I activate my 'Inverted Deal' trap card, forcing you to discard your entire hand while I draw that many cards." Willis growled angrily as he placed the two remaining cards in his hand to his graveyard slot, and Lillian drew two cards. "Thanks to your strategy of keeping my monsters in defense mode, my Forceguard is still defending me with 2100 defense points." she said and waited for him. Willis growled even louder, 'Drat, she got me to throw my final move to the graveyard without me using it. My 'Titanical Winds' spell card was going to destroy all the monsters on the field, and send half the total ATK as damage to her, if only I could have gotten my second wind synchro monster out faster.' he thought to himself. "I end my turn." he called out.

"My draw!" Lillian called out. Akiza watched with intent as Lillian dueled, and Yusei noticed, "What's up Akiza?" he asked, "Huh?" she asked as she broke her focus, "Oh, sorry Yusei, it's just that her 'Inverted' cards remind me of that duel I had outside the dorms last night." "What do you mean?" he asked curiously. "Well, the style was different and she had 'Backwards' monsters instead, but the concept was the same, the name was there to throw you off. You expect one thing only to get the complete opposite." "Hmm." Yusei speculated, "Come to think of it, I've never even heard of the 'Inverted' set before." "Who cares?" Crow said as he pumped his fist in the air, "Lillian's on our side right? You should never look a gift horse in the mouth," turning to Yakko he pointed at the toon and continued, "And don't you dare make any kind of Joke or gag from that." Yakko looked to the ceiling and placed both hands behind his head, whistling his innocents.

"I summon 'Inverted Monkey'." the black and white chimp, jumped into the air and back flipped before posing, as if in front of a camera, the stats read, Level 2 800 ATK and 300 DEF. "Normally this monster let's me negate a trap card that targets one monster on my field, as well as he can't be destroyed by traps. But he's not here for that now is he; instead I'm going to use him as synchro material." The two monsters flew into the air, the monkey following the turtle as the turtle dissolved into the two stars it represented. The stars raced along tracks of light, making circles around the monkey, changing it from solid to outline, and finally releasing the two stars inside, "Remember the past as it shapes the future, carving the molds from the sands of time, I synchro summon, INVERTED FORCEGUARD, LIFE!"

"And thanks to my OWL Chick, it automatically gets switched to defense mode." Willis said, smiling confidently. "That's fine, I'll just switch my Inverted Forceguard, Shade back into attack mode.' she said and turned her card so that it was vertical. "Uh oh!" the boy said, "ATTACK! Take out his OWL Chick with Darkness Oblivion!" The sword the monster drew was made purely from shadows, and he lifted it high above his head before slamming it down on the little Owl. With a squeak, the monster shattered into thousands of pieces that flung themselves towards Willis. "And that's game!" she called out as the buzzer sounded.

"How do you like that?" the announcer shouted, "Lillian Tully comes from behind with an astounding victory, sending her to the next round." Yakko was gone before the bell had even buzzed, and now he was running down the hall towards the waiting room. The moment he entered in, Lillian came into the room from the other side. "Great Duel!" he said after catching his breath. "Thanks," she said as she neared him, "You came all the way here to tell me that?"

"Nah!" he responded, "Wanna go get a soda?" he offered, "I'm buying."

"Yah sure, I've got time!" she said and wrapped her arm around his when he offered it to her. Comically the two walked down the hall towards one of the stands, laughing and chatting as they walked. Two cups now in hand, Yakko and Lillian, laughed as they sat and talked to each other, until the Announcer could be heard over the intercom, "Will Lillian Tully and Russell Venom please come to the dueling arena?"

"That's me, thanks for the treat!" she said as she stood from her seat and with him, made her way quickly back to the waiting room. Yakko continued on for a little while, but stopped when he found a shadow looking at him from the outside of a window, a shadow he recognized. "Ralph?" he asked himself as the chubby shadow moved away, and Yakko made chase, finding the nearest door and exiting it. He followed the chubby person all the way to the open fields of the school's sports field. The moment he made it half way, he was stopped by a light as it caught him, he quickly placed one arm in front of him to block the offending light. From what he could see, Ralph T. Guard stood in front of him, laughing. "Ralph? This isn't funny anymore." he said. "Ralph? Oh you mean the guy from your world." the man said, and the lights quickly shifted to bring him into view. The man looked and sounded strikingly similar to Ralph, except he wore a custodial suit and hat, his wrinkles also made him look older. "Oops, heh my mist…ake…you know about my world?" Yakko asked as surprise set in. "I also know what's going on. If you can beat me, I'll tell you all I know!" the janitor said as he brought up a shiny silver Duel Disk. Yakko pulled up his own disk, "You got yourself a deal!" The two Duel Disks shifted into places, making a platform for the two combatants, and they both pulled decks from their belts to slide them into their spots and shouted at each other, "LET'S DUEL!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**End Episode 15**


	16. S1 Ep 16 Legal Issues

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 16 – **

**Legal Issues**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's.

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

The Motorcycle kept moving, as Dr. Scratchansniff held on for dear life, Hello Nurse clung to the side with Wakko and Dot, Ralph wedged in somehow on the front, and Yakko sitting in the seat. "Now you've gone too far Yakko, shtealing is against the law." he said. "Yah, what he saids!" Ralph agreed. Yakko with panic in his voice shouted, "I didn't do it on purpose."

"If you want to duel someone, duel me!" Yusei said, retrieving his Duel Disk. "You think I'm stupid or something? You're Yusei Fudo, the greatest Duelist in the world." the man responded.

"SHINING TOON DRAGON, COLOR BLAST!" Yusei shouted, and the dragon reeled back his claw before it burst into a bright aurora of colors and thrust it forward.

"That toon will belong to me, and now I will also have my revenge!" O-Kay growled and turned to leave the group.

"I summon Mt. Range Golem!" Stone shouted, and lifted his hand, showing off the enormous beast of boulders.

"Why does he seem so familiar?" Yakko whispered to himself, as the gothic kid turned to glare at him.

"You know of my world?" Yakko asked in shock. "I also know what's going on, and if you beat me, I'll tell you all I know." the Ralph look alike said as he held up a silver Duel Disk. The two shouted at each other as they loaded their disks, "LET'S DUEL! "

{Cue Yugioh 5D's opening theme.}

"Let's get this straight, if I defeat you in a duel, you'll tell me everything you know, but if I lose?" Yakko asked. "You help me with my job for the rest of the year, no questions asked." the janitor said. Yakko slouched a little, "That's it? What happened to all the shadow gammy things?" he asked. "I don't like shadows." was the large man's simple explanation, and drew his first card. "I summon my 'Nightmare Arrester'!" he shouted, and the monster that appeared, was a large dark furred behemoth wrapped in chains shackled to his front two legs. [Nightmare Arrester is a level 4 DARK attribute Beast type monster with 2000 ATK and 1800 DEF.] "Next I'll lay a card face down and call it a turn."

"Ok, my draw!" Yakko shouted, and watched as the Janitor shook his finger, "Not before I look at it, you see my Nightmare Arrester has a special ability that lets me take a look at the top card of your deck once for every one of your draw phases, then I get to decide if it goes to your hand or if you have to shuffle it back into your deck and draw again!" Yakko growled a little, and reluctantly presented the card to the Janitor, it was Dr. Scratchansniff Warner. "Ah, shuffle that card back in." he ordered, and Yakko placed it back on the top of his deck, letting the deck shuffler mix up the cards before he picked up a new one. "Fine, I summon, 'Cartoon Fireant' in defense mode." he shouted and brought out a monster that only reached halfway up to his knees. Thought the thing was a giant red ant with the same cartoon grin as the rest of those monsters. The stats it had said level 1, 300 ATK, 300 DEF, and within seconds, the ant shifted to a light blue. "Now that he's been summoned, I get to special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my deck in attack mode, so I summon, Dot Warner!" His sister made her grand entrance, jumping out of the portal on the ground and flipping before spreading her arms and legs in a comedic way. "Ready when you are Yakko!" she said as she landed. Yakko smiled at his sister, confident in her abilities. "Next I lay three cards face down and call it a turn."

"It's time I bring out the big guns," the Janitor said and drew his card, "I activate my 'Shackles and Shame' trap card. With this I get to destroy the monster on your field with the highest ATK." The shackles on the card shot out and wrapped themselves around Cartoon Fireant tightening until the creature shattered into thousands of pieces. "With your monster destroyed, I can special summon a monster from my hand that is the same level or lower than the one that got destroyed. So I summon, 'Arrester Dog' in attack mode." [Arrester Dog is a level 1 Beast type tuner monster with 100 ATK and 100 DEF. The Synchro monster summoned with this card as Synchro Material doubles it's ATK for the turn it was summoned.] "Next I summon from my hand 'Arrester Kid'." The monster that appeared looked like a small blond kid playing cops, with full costume. The stats showed up as level 2, 400 ATK and 800 DEF. "Wait, level four plus level two plus level one makes…Uh oh!" Yakko said as he figured it out. "That's right, I synchro summon a level seven monster, one so powerful, all those against him tremble beneath his power, I synchro Summon, 'Law Guardian, Libralix'!" [Law Guardian Libralix is a level 7 Warrior type synchro monster, with 2800 ATK and 2100 DEF. Once per turn, you may switch the battle position of one of your monsters to put one of your opponent's monsters in the same position.] The monster wore white cloths, a sleeveless jacket that had an enormous collar and seemed to be too short for his muscular body, a white eye patch, baggy white pants with golden boots, and a white barret on his head. "Oh yah, now I activate a spell card from my hand, 'Justice For All. This doubles my monster's ATK this turn." Yakko could only watch as the ATK of the massive thing grew from 2800 to 5600 quickly. "Mommy!" he said. "Sorry, your mommy ain't here." the Janitor said, and pointed to the toon, "Destroy him! Justice Slam!"

"I activate my Clever Disguise trap card! With this I can stop one of your attacks and place it back into face down for next turn." Yakko said, and watched as the card stood straight up. Libralix quickly hurled a combat knife at the card, shattering it completely, "Not if I activate my monster's special ability to destroy your trap card. I can activate this ability once per turn." the Janitor announced, and watched as his monster came crashing down on top of Dot. The cloud of smoke covered the entire battle field, and his smiled gleefully, "Sorry kid, you just weren't good enough." he said and turned from the fight. "It's not over yet!" Yakko said as he lifted to his feet, and coughed. "Huh?" the man asked and looked to the smoke. At first he couldn't see anything, but slowly the image of Dot could be seen through the dust. "But…" he asked, and was answered when the clouds parted, revealing a large cartoon anvil. "My Anvil Gag trap card is just as effective at stopping attacks." Yakko told him, and the anvil faded. The Janitor dropped his jaw in disbelief; never had someone been able to pull the wool over his eyes, yet somehow this toon, this kid, had caused him to do it himself. Slowly he smiled, "Heh, looks like I underestimated you kid, I thought you'd try something different than that."

"Wait you mean I have to have a plan?" Yakko asked as prepared to grab the top card from his deck. The Janitor at first looked at him in surprise, then laughed, "You are so different than him, I wonder, is he telling us the truth?" he asked, "I lay one card face down and play my field spell, 'Shackle Room'. Now every time we normal summon a monster, that person has to destroy it at the end of the turn or take damage equal to its ATK to keep it out. Now at the end phase of my turn, I can re-summon my Law Guardian, Libralix due to his own special ability, whenever he is sent to the graveyard, I can re-summon him at this point." The stats that followed were only the monster's base points, 2800 ATK and 2100 DEF.

"Ok, that's cool!" Yakko said shrugging his shoulders and pulled the top card from his deck, "I activate my Siblings trap card, this card lets me summon all the level two or lower 'Warner' Monsters I have in my hand, but only as long as I have a 'Warner' already on the field." he said and pulled two cards from his hand. "I summon Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner." Him and his brother both lifted from the ground, but only Wakko spoke, "It was boring in that deck, I want to be summoned more often." the toon complained. "Ok!" Yakko said with a hint of sarcasm. "And I want a sandwich, the Shadow World doesn't have enough food." Wakko said as he lifted his chin and folded his arms. "No world has enough food to fill you Wakko." Dot retorted. Wakko let his eyes flatten half way, looking out of them through slightly angered eyelids. "This is your big plan?" the Janitor asked, "They are your heaviest hitters?"

"Not really, but they're always there when I need them. Like now, I normal summon my Cartoon Conductor from my hand. His special ability allows me to change his level depending on what I'm using, if I use nothing but 'Cartoon' monsters, he gets another star, but if I use anything else, he losses a star." with that, the conductor did his usual dance, only to look around at Yakko and Dot with confused looks on their faces and Wakko smiling with his tongue sticking out and clapping. In embarrassment, one of the stars vanished. "That gives me just enough stars to synchro summon." The conductor lifted into the air with all three of the Warner siblings following behind him, bursting into stars, and circling the three as they entered in. Soon the six stars the Warners were made from lined up and burst into a pillar of light. "When a soul of laughter is painted from rainbows, their smiles bring light to the shadows. From the drawing board to the big screen I synchro summon, King William Warner!" The king appeared in front of Yakko bringing his fists to his sides, and flexing the muscles hidden underneath his cloths. "And thanks to his summoning, I get to remove you monster from play!" King William looked over the soldier, gripping his goatee in his hand as he decided on the course of action, and grabbed his scroll to open it in front of the monster. The picture was of Law Guardian, Libralix with a big red no circle over it. The monster sweat dropped and quickly turned to escape, only to be seized upon by the red hand that came from the scroll and dragged into the paper. The king let go of the scroll and allowed it to spin in mid air before grabbing it in his right hand. "Excellent, good job." the Janitor said as he clapped his hands, "This might be more interesting than I thought. I activate my 'Synchro Dimension' trap card, when one of my Synchro monsters is thrown out of play, I'm able to special summon from my graveyard two of the monsters used in its synchro summoning in attack mode, so I bring back my tuner monster Arrester Dog and my Nightmare Arrester." he said.

"Looks like I'm going to miss Lillian's second duel, hope she does well." Yakko whispered as he lowered his head and closed his eyes, suddenly he smiled, "Of course she'll do well, she's probably as good as or better than me."

"You have so much faith in others, how do you know what's going to happen? How do you know how well they will do?" the Janitor asked, "You don't do you? There is no real way you can predict how others will do. In fact, how do you know that she hasn't lost already?" The smile he had on his face brought a scowl to Yakko's face, "Because as you said, I have faith in my friends. Enough faith in them that I know they won't lose, not in the tournament and not to people like you!" Yakko said, and pointed at the dog, "Attack the Arrester Dog! Royalty Gavel." With that, the king reeled back his arm, and slammed the scroll into the head of the dog, smashing it to bits. The Janitor lifted his arms up, shielding himself from the triangular pieces that flew towards him and his Life points dropped to 1100.

"Now it's my turn." the chubby man said and pulled off the top card of his deck. His smile told Yakko only one thing, he got what he wanted, "I summon my 'Arrester Ace' in attack mode." he said and slapped down one of his cards. [Arrester Ace is a level 3 Warrior type tuner monster with 1600 ATK and 1400 DEF.] The monster looked to be a detective in a long brown coat. The large boots he wore underneath were strapped up by metal bands that scaled them all the way from his ankle to just below his knee. The brimmed hat he wore covered all except his chin. The black fingerless cloves he had showed beyond the sleeves and as he tipped his hat. "Ace has a special ability; he brings out a special monster from my deck called 'Sidekick of the Arrester'." The chubby little person stood only half the size of the detective, and wore a blue suit with a bowtie and a blue French barret, as well as a curled handle bar mustache. His stats came up as a level 2 monster with 1000 ATK and 0 DEF. "Now like you, I can synchro summon, by using all of my monsters I can summon my level 9 'Justice Lords, Law and Order'." [Justice Lords, Law and Order is a level 9 Warrior type synchro monster with 3000 ATK and 300 DEF.] The monster was actually two monsters, one female and one male, both with blank masks on to hide their faces. Law, the man, had on a red suit and trench coat, with fiery red hair trailing behind him. Order, the woman, was dressed in blue, a skin tight leotard covered by a black trench coat, her blond locks flowing behind as if carried by the wind. "Two monsters, two special abilities!" Yakko said as he gazed at the two of them. "That's right," the Janitor said, "Now I lay my final card face down and call it a turn." he said, and Yakko pulled the top card from his deck. "I lay one card face down and call it a turn." he said, and the Janitor smiled and drew his card. "I activate my trap card, 'Arrested and Guilty', this lets me take 200 ATK off of your monster for every star it has, then I get to add that same ATK to my monster." he said and a giant set of handcuffs shot out from the card, latching themselves around King William Warner and draining his ATK by 1600. At the same time Law and Order grew by 1600. "Next I add the spell card 'Overwhelming Odds', and for every star difference between our two monsters, my monster gains 500 ATK. Since my monster is a level 9 and yours is a level 8 that means that my monster gains 500 ATK until this turn ends." the Janitor said, and Yakko let his jaw drop, the monster he was facing had 5100 ATK. Gulping he quickly pushed one of the buttons on his disk, "I activate my Anything's Possible trap card, now all I have to do is name a card type and draw the top three cards from my deck. Any of that card I draw I can play it this turn if I want, I call…" hesitating only a little he glanced at his deck, "TRAP!" he suddenly said, and slapped his hand over his mouth, 'Why did I call trap? The odds of getting three trap cards in a row are too high.' he thought to himself. "Trap cards huh? Good luck." the chubby man said. Yakko looked down at his deck, and placed his hand on the top, 'What's wrong with me?' he thought, 'I never make a mistake like this, what do I do now? I just put a load of stock on a deck of cards.'

His memory of when Yusei was training him flashed before him, only slowing at the one part he needed, "My cards are my power, I wouldn't be where I am without them. Sometimes you have to bank on your deck, and as long as you believe in it and yourself it will never let you down." he said, "Even if the odds are stacked against you, if you believe in yourself and your cards nothing can stop you." Crow said, and that brought Yakko back, 'Believe in my deck?' he asked himself, 'Could it be that simple?'

"Aw," he heard the big lug say, "Has the little baby given up?"

"Not a Chance!" Yakko shouted and pulled the top three cards off of his deck, 'Please.' he pleaded and turned them around, seeing the red face of three trap cards. 'No way!' he thought and glanced at all three of them before placing them face down, "With these three cards face down, I'm sure to win!" he told the hulking man. "Whatever." the Janitor said and pointed at the King, "ATTACK, with Gavel and Slice." he shouted and the two of them ran up to King William Warner, from the coat of Law, came a mighty gavel and Order slammed her fist into the king's chest, shattering him upon impact. Yakko was thrown back as the impact's force brought up a wind, and caused Yakko to land on his stomach. His Life points dropped all the way down to 300. Before getting up he pressed one of the buttons on his disk, "I activate Snappy Comeback!" he shouted, "And the activation of this card means that after your turn, my King William Warner comes back." The Janitor growled, and said, "I end my turn." and the monster dropped back to its normal attack level. Yakko pulled the top card off of his deck as he lifted himself to his feet, "I activate my trap card, Re-Write!" he shouted and Order came up to it and grabbed the card. "Once per turn I can negate the activation of one of your cards and destroy it." the Janitor responded as his monster held it out so Law could use the gavel to smash the card to pieces, "Thought so, I'll activate my Mallet Gag trap to back it up, now your monster goes to the graveyard." he said and a giant wooden mallet appeared above the two of them and came down right on top of them. The Janitor didn't seem to even care, it almost seemed like he was…happy. "You did good kid, but by cutting my monster's ATK in half, I can re-summon him in the same position he was when he was destroyed in by the effect of a trap or spell card." with that, Law and Order reappeared in front of him. "You mean in attack mode?" Yakko asked, reminding him of the rules. The Janitor at first looked confused, and then shocked, "Oh boy." he said. "Yup, all I have to do now is attack with my fully restored King William Warner." he said and lifted his hand, and the King lunged forward, causing the two of them to panic and run face first into each other. King William back flipped in the air as the two recovered from their collision, and looked up. Order freaked out and hugged Law as hard as she could, right before the scroll came down on top of both of them. The explosion sent a cloud of smoke everywhere, covering the two combatants. When it was all clear, Yakko found himself with 300 Life points while the Janitor held none. He had won.

"YES!" he called out and jumped as high into the air as he could. "Yakko!" he heard from behind him. When he turned around he saw everyone he knew, Yusei and the gang, Stone and Lillian, running up to him. "HI!" he shouted and turned back to find…a note. "What's this?" he asked as he walked up to the paper, and picked it up. Reading it he found the letter was from the Janitor, 'You win.' it started.

**To be continued…**

**End of Episode**


	17. S1 Ep 17 Negetive Effect

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 17 –**

**Negative Effect**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's

Crow: Don't make a habit out of this.

The Motorcycle kept moving, as Dr. Scratchansniff held on for dear life, Hello Nurse clung to the side with Wakko and Dot, Ralph wedged in somehow on the front, and Yakko sitting in the seat. "Now you've gone too far Yakko, shtealing is against the law." he said. "Yah, what he saids!" Ralph agreed. Yakko with panic in his voice shouted, "I didn't do it on purpose."

"If you want to duel someone, duel me!" Yusei said, retrieving his Duel Disk. "You think I'm stupid or something? You're Yusei Fudo, the greatest Duelist in the world." the man responded, "Now if you were to use his cards…"

"Deal!" Yusei said without hesitation.

"SHINING TOON DRAGON, COLOR BLAST!" Yusei shouted, and the dragon reeled back his claw before it burst into a bright aurora of colors and thrust it forward.

"That toon will belong to me, and now I will also have my revenge!" O-Kay growled and turned to leave the group.

"Here!" Akiza said as she handed Yakko a small envelope, "I found these in a nearby card shop, and thought Yusei would like to have a look."

"You really don't want to do this." Akiza said to the girl covered in shadows. "Oh," the girl maliciously said, "Yes I do."

"I synchro summon, 'Justice Lords, Law and Order'." the Janitor shouted and the two for one monster appeared behind him.

"ATTACK! Royalty Gavel!" Yakko shouted and pointed to the Janitor as King William Warner lunged forward and slammed his scroll into the heads of Law and Order, dropping the Janitor's LP to 0.

"What's this?" Yakko asked as he picked up the envelope. 'You win!' it started.

[Cue Yugioh 5D's opening theme.]

Yusei sat at the table in the dorm room, letter in hand as the others stood or leaned around the room. The only other two sitting were Yakko and Lillian, both on the couch, "As per our deal I now divulge the information given to me of the shadows and the reality of what's happening to you." he read out loud. "I didn't know Ralph even knew half of those words." Yakko whispered to Lillian. In turn she placed her first finger to her lip and shushed him, she wanted to know more. "The friends you have dueled thus far and most likely will duel in the future are not your friends at all, but in fact their negatives, a plate formed in the printing process before the final product is printed. I'm more than positive that one of your friends will be able to clarify what that is, but for now heed my words, prepare yourself further, for you are the last of the originals to wander this world. All others have been sent to the Shadow World by O-Kay and his family. Even I don't know what O-Kay's plans are, but his pain runs deep and his wish is to replace all the originals. Be warned though, not all is what it seems in this world. To add to your power I give you this, the card of your friend, Ralph. I know he will aid you, good luck." Yusei read as he finished and flipped the paper around, "No name." he confirmed. Jack then grabbed the envelope from off of the table and reached inside, pulling out a card. "I remember that guy from your cartoons." he said and tossed the card to Yakko perfectly. With his right hand, Yakko gently caught the card and looked at it, seeing his old friend Ralph T. Guard. Lillian took this opportunity to look as well, "He's a big boy!" she said and looked to his stats. "2000 defense points, nice." she said and Stone leaned over the couch to get a look at it, "And he can't be destroyed twice per turn, sweet ability." Yakko smiled as he glanced at the guard, before sliding the card into his deck. 'The more of my friends I get, the stronger I become. Just like how Yusei gets stronger from the bond he has with his friends, I can use their strength as I duel.' he thought to himself, and looked to Lillian, "What do you think that letter meant?" he asked, and she shrugged her shoulders, only to have Yusei speak up. "He mentioned the printing process and something about negatives. So first we need to learn more about that, then we can figure all of this out." he said and lifted himself from the chair, turning towards the bedrooms and entering his own.

"I think I'll help as well, two sets of eyes are better than one." Akiza said, and ran to catch up to Yusei. Jack looked to Carly, and she looked to him, "Well, I think me and Jack could take to the streets and see if there has been any sightings of strange duelists." she said and Jack nodded in response, both leaving through the front door. "I have to get ready for my last duel today." Lillian said and stood up from the couch. "I'm not missing this one, you have to take out Lenore again don't you?" Yakko said. Lillian nodded, and turned to walk out the door, with Yakko and Stone walking closely behind her. Crow and the twins stood there, looking between the three groups, "Hey Luna, want to go get something to eat?" Leo asked. "A hotdog at the stadium sounds nice." she said and the two looked to Crow, "Huh?" he asked as he glanced at the two. "Oh no, not this…" he was about to argue, but the two brought out sad puppy faces, faces that made his heart melt, "again…ugh, fine!" he said in defeat. "Yah!" the two shouted as they jumped into the air and ran out the door. "I can't believe just how effective that is." he said as he slumped his shoulders and followed them slowly.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the announcer shouted, "The last and final duel of the blue group starts now." with the last of his words, the crowd roared with cheers. "First up, the Queen of the Skies and Songs, the Whisperer of Melodies, Lenore Ravensong!" he shouted and everyone except Yakko and Stone cheered for her. "And her opponent, the Inverted Ruler herself, the one the only, Lillian Tully!" the announcer shouted into his microphone, causing the crowd to roar into an even bigger cheer as she walked out with a big smile on her face, waving to everyone, and turning to look Yakko right in the eyes. "Yakko, I'm not sure how I'll do, but I'll give it everything I've got." she whispered right as Yakko gave her his signature grin and thumbs up. 'I'll make you proud of me.' she thought and turned to Lenore. "Need a little encouragement?" the snobby girl asked, "I'm still not sure how you beat me last time, but I promise you it won't happen again!" she said and activated her Duel Disk. "Don't put all your eggs into one basket Lenore!" Lillian responded as she let her Duel Disk open up as well. The two placed their decks neatly into the slots, and glared each other down. "Challengers are you ready?" the announcer asked. Yet all he needed to see was the determined look on their faces to know the truth, "Ready, set…" he called out, and alongside him the two shouted, "LET'S DUEL!"

Carly followed closely to Jack as he led the way on his Phoenix Whirlwind Duel Runner, taking her eyes off of him only when a device close to her beeped at her, "Huh?" she asked, and lifted her phone to her mouth, "Jack, looks like a street duel in progress about a mile ahead of us." she warned him. "Roger that Carly, any specifics?" he asked. "One of them is an unknown duelist…Oh my." she began, and read her machine again. "What is it Carly?" Jack asked. "The readings on this duel are higher than when I found Yusei dueling that Shadow Drone." she told him. Jack lowered his head, focusing hard on the road, "Sounds like it may be one of those negatives described in that letter, I say we check it out." he said, and revved up his engine, pushing his Duel Runner to the max. "Hey, wait for me!" Carly argued, and put the pedal to the metal.

"Beauty before swine!" Lenore said as she drew her first card. "I'm going to start with my 'Song of Terror' spell card, this lets me summon two nightmare wing tokens to the field in defense mode, in exchange for my normal summon." she said, and two bird shaped shadows emerged from the ground both level 1 and having no ATK or DEF, "Next I lay these two cards face down and call it a turn." she said and lifted her hand to point to Lillian. "You're going down!" she said and drew her card, "I summon Inverted Silverkey, in attack mode. This lets me summon my 'Inverted Sage' from my hand!" The monster that appeared was a short robed man with a beard as long as he was. The coloring of the monster was like his name, inverted, with his beard black and his cloak a light shade of white, the shadows under the hood were the only things that stayed the way they were supposed to. [Inverted Sage is a level 2 Spellcaster with 400 ATK and 400 DEF.] "Normally when he's normal summoned, I can take a trap card from my graveyard and place it in my hand, but since he was special summoned I can tune him with my Inverted Silverkey to synchro summon." she shouted, and watched as Lenore activated one of her traps, "I activate 'synchro song', I can use this to remove a star from one of my monsters to add it to a Tuner monster, so since you're synchro summoning instead of me, your monster gets the extra star, forcing you to summon the one monster that can cause your downfall, Inverted Forceguard, Death." she said and pointed to Lillian. "This can't be good." Yakko said from the stands. "Your funeral, it still has 3000 ATK, remember?" Lillian reminded her as she threw her hand to the ceiling, "Remember the past as it shapes the future, carving the molds from the sands of time, I synchro summon, Inverted Forceguard, Death!"

"Shoot, why'd she do that?" Yakko asked in frustration. Lillian looked at her opponent in surprise when Lenore began to chuckle, and the chuckle quickly grew into a full-blown laugh, "I can't believe it, I've won!" she called out and pushed the button for the last of her trap cards, "I activate 'Melody of Madness'! This trap card attaches itself to your monster, lowering its ATK to 0 and keeping it from switching battle positions and being destroyed by battle."

"What?" Lillian shouted as she looked to her monster. From the trap card, a beautiful, yet maddening song could be heard playing, and the notes that moved from the trap card surrounded her monster and caused it to slouch, weakening it. "Oh no!" Lillian said to herself, 'Not only will I take the 800 points of damage my own monster deals me, but any battle damage she uses to attack me with as well!' With a growl, Lillian lowered her eyes at the laughing Lenore, 'She planed this. I can't believe this, she set a trap and I walked right into it.' she thought, "I lay three cards face down and call it a turn."

The closer Jack and Carly got, the higher she said the reading went, "Oh my gosh, Jack this energy reading is off the charts, I can't even see it anymore." she said. "Whatever this is Carly, it's big!" he said, and gasped. In his view, he could see the duel as it ended. The ground around the looser had been completely destroyed, and the duelist tried scooting backwards as the winner approached him. Jack kicked his foot, shifting the Duel Runner into a higher gear and pulled away from Carly. "Hey Jack!" she called out, but Jack ignored her, and approached the wreckage quickly. The moment he stopped, he saw the winner, a man about half of Yakko's height, and wore a helmet the shaded his eyes from view. He wore a body length dark blue jacket over a white shirt and black pants. But what caught Jack's attention was his lower face, it looked exactly like the picture of Wakko. The tongue hung out and everything, only the smile was different, it held an insatiable hunger to it. "You. Are you…?" Jack tried to ask, but the duelist turned and answered him early, "My name is Báoshi, and I've been waiting for you Jack Atlas." he said. His voice was very deep and sort of nasally, with a thick Scottish accent. "Waiting for me?" he asked, and turned as Carly finally caught up to him. Báoshi started chuckling, "Oh, yes Jack. Only the top duelist in the world is good enough to challenge me." he said and glared right at him. "Is that an invitation to duel?" Jack asked, and revved his engine loudly. "Absolutely, just let me get my Runner." Báoshi said as he turned to enter the shadows of the ally, completely unphased. Less then a minute later, the loud roar of a Duel Runner was heard, and Báoshi came rocketing out of the darkness. The Duel Runner scrapped the side walls of the ally as it came flying out, the black paint shined but only in the light of the street lamps while the bright red rims flashed before Jack's eyes. The Duel Runner itself was tall, and three wheeled with what jack could only call monster truck wheels in the back. The thick front wheel was moved with a single thick armor plated piece, forcing Báoshi to reach up. "Shall we?" Báoshi asked as he took off. Shocked only slightly, Jack revved his engine once more and followed him. Carly stepped on the gas, not wanting to miss a single thing.

"This will be easier than I thought!" Lenore said as she drew her card, "I summon my 'Twisted Raven' in Attack mode!" she said, and twisted it was, the monster was not actually a bird, but rather a madman dressed as a raven, headdress and all. [Twisted Raven is a level 4 Warrior type monster with 1650 ATK and 900 DEF.] "With his arrival, I bring my 'Raven Shadow' to the field by its own special ability." [Raven Shadow is a level 2 Winged-Beast type tuner monster with 1000 ATK and 100 DEF.] "A tuner Monster?!" Lillian shouted, and was answered when Lenore lifted her arm to the sky, "That's right, I tune my Raven Shadow with my Nightmare Wing token and my Twisted Raven, this lets me summon the level 7 'Winged Sorceress, Ravenguard'!" [Winged Sorceress, Ravenguard is a level 7 Spellcaster synchro monster with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF. Once per turn, if a trap or spell card on your field would be destroyed, it is not.] "You summoned that monster so you could protect your trap card." Lillian shouted, realization hitting all at once. "So you finally figured it out? My whole strategy was so perfect, let you summon your strongest monster and make it useless to you. Its backlash ability will only help me in my victory over you and ensure my revenge." Lenore ranted, her eyes widening in pleasure and her own madness. 'I've got to find a way to stop this, but so far nothing!' Lillian panicked, and watched as Lenore pointed to her, "Winged Sorceress, Ravenguard, attack with Darkest Shadows!" she called out and the cloaked woman with black wings, opened her cloak, releasing a dense black power. "I activate my trap card, 'Inverted Torrent', this lets me take your attack, negate it, and dish it to you as damage." From the card, a large mechanical reflector appeared, gathered the darkness and threw it back at Lenore. The girl brought her hands up in an attempt to stop it, but still let her Life points drop to 1500. "Now, from my hand I activate the 'Healing Song' spell card. This lets me increase my Life points by 1000." Lillian scoffed in response. "Now I lay two cards face down and call it a turn." Lenore said, "I've made sure that you won't make it past this round. No tricks, no gimmicks. Just me, my deck, and your defeat!"

**To Be Continued…**

**End of Episode 17**


	18. S1 Ep 18 When Friends Lose

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 18 – **

**When Friends Lose**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's.

Yusei: Hey that's my line.

"I'm not taking it, I'm just looking." Yakko said as he sat in the seat of the duel runner. He looked up when he heard Ralf call out, "There they is." Slamming his hand down on the console, he failed to notice when he pushed one of the buttons, "Hey there Scratchy!" he said. "**Duel Mode engaged.**" the bike said in a computerized female voice.

"If you want to duel someone, duel me." Yusei said as he connected his duel disk to his wrist. "You think I'm stupid or something, you're Yusei Fudo." the man told him.

"Shooting Star Dragon Attack!" Yusei called out, and pointed his hand towards O-Kay. The impact dropped the duelist's life points to zero, and steam poured from the exhaust ports. "I will have that toon Yusei Fudo, and now, I will also have my revenge." he said and sped off back down the road.

"Yakko's my opponent, and I will duel him one way or another." Draco shouted to his brother.

"When a soul of laughter is painted from rainbows, their smiles bring light to the shadows. From the drawing board to the big screen I synchro summon, King William Warner!" Yakko shouted, and his father burst out from the light.

"Oh my gosh, Jack. These energy readings are off the charts, I can't even see them anymore." Carly said.

"My name is Báoshi, and I've been waiting for you Jack Atlas." The crazed duelist said.

"This will be easier than I thought." Lenore said, "I've made sure that you won't make it past this round. No tricks, no gimmicks. Just me, my deck, and your defeat!"

[Cue Yugioh 5D's opening theme]

"Let's hope your reputation is well earned!" Báoshi taunted as the two ran side by side. "Oh it is, and I can prove it, right here, right now." Jack told the toon confidently. "Then I don't suppose you would mind me going first?" Báoshi asked, only to let a black shadow melt from under his duel runner. The shadows covered the track quickly before lifting up to encircle the two.

Seeing this, Carly put the pedal to the metal, and entered into the track before it became closed off. 'Finally, my first bit of luck while following a story, I can't wait. Oh better set my camera up to catch this duel.' she thought to herself and reached into her purse.

"Oi, what's going on?" Jack asked. "What, you haven't heard of the Shadow Duels before?" Báoshi taunted. Jack simply scoffed under his breath, and pressed one of the buttons on his Duel Runner console, "I'll kick things off." he said. "**Duel Mode engaged. Speed World 2 activated.**" the runner announced. Then the two decks shuffled thanks to the auto shufflers, and the combatants drew their hands. "My start," Báoshi announced as he drew his card. "I think I'll start with the 'Devouring Archer' and his special ability to force you to discard two cards from your hand." he shouted. The archer was dressed in a brown tunic and pants with a brown scarf over his face. When the monster pulled back his bow and let his arrow fly, it hit Jacks hand. Picking up two cards and sending them to the graveyard, Jack thought to himself, 'This might be a little tougher than I originally planned.'

"Let's face it Lillian," Lenore said as the player's life points were shown, 3200 for Lillian and 2500 for Lenore. "Now that my cards are in play, all I have to do is wait and eventually your own monster will take you down." Lillian growled at her bad luck, "And all she has to do is attack my monster to make the process faster." she whispered to herself. "It's just like my friend's teacher says." she said. Lenore kept quiet, looking with intent at the girl toon, "The Duel's not over until the last card is played, and I," Lillian shouted as she drew her card, "Still have cards." she said, and added it to her hand. The red glow from her monster's effect, dropped her LP by 800 points. "I recall all of my spell and trap cards from my field in order to special summon, Inverted Iron Hammer!" with that, the black and white dwarf dashed out of the portal, and stood there, ready to fight. "Next I summon my 'Inverted Axion' tuner monster to the field." she called out, the monster that appeared, looked like a shadow wearing a cloak. [Inverted Axion is a level 1 Spellcaster type tuner monster with 400 ATK and 1200 DEF] "Next I can tune my monsters together, performing the requirements to synchro summon, my Inverted Forceguard, Life!" She shouted. "Oh, I'm really scared." Lenore said, her words dripping with sarcasm. But to her surprise, the monster appeared with more ATK then last time. "Hey, wait, I thought that monster only had 1600 ATK, why does it have more?" she asked. "Because Inverted Axion boosts the ATK of the synchro monster that it summons by 800 points, permanently." Lillian informed her. "It's still not enough, you're 100 points short." Lenore called out. "I know. That's why I'm activating the spell card 'Inverted Rites'. You see this spell card takes all 'Inverted' Warrior monsters, and increases their ATK by 1000 for this turn only." Lillian said with a smile as her Inverted Forceguards Life and Death both jumped up 1000 points. 'This should take care of that monster, and open up her card zones.' Lillian thought, and pointed her finger towards the Winged Sorceress, Ravenguard. "Attack, with Inverted Rays!" The monster lifted his staff, and pointed it to the sky, a large beam of white light shot forward at the Sorceress. Lenore smiled, "You really thought I wouldn't protect my monster? You're pathetic. I activate the trap card, 'Ancient Melody'."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Lillian asked. "Here's how my trap card works, first I negate your attack, and return your monster to your hand." she said. Lillian watched as not only the beam of light, but also the monster dissolved into a rainbow of dust. "Since that was a synchro monster it goes back to your extra deck instead." Lenore told her, and Lillian growled as she placed it back into her duel disk. "Next is a letdown for me, because you get to special summon a monster of the same level or lower from you deck in face up attack mode, but your turn ends at that very moment." Lenore said, smiling maliciously. Lillian growled as she removed her deck from her slot, and she looked through her cards. 'What do I choose, there's not a normal monster in my deck that can tangle with her Winged Sorceress, **and** she's got that trap card well protected by protecting her monster.' she thought, and then spied something. 'Wait, I've got this all wrong, I should be focusing on getting rid of my monster, not hers.'

"I summon 'Inverted Shell Turtle' in attack mode." [Inverted Shell Turtle is a level 2 Beast type tuner monster, with 100 ATK and 2000 DEF.] Lenore visibly flinched, 'I knew it, she wasn't ready for me synchro summoning using Inverted Forceguard, Death as Synchro Material.' she thought, 'Too bad I can't synchro summon yet.'

"I won't let you destroy my chances of success," Lenore said as she drew her card, "I attack with my Winged Sorceress, Ravenguard. Go Darkest Shadows!" she called out. "I activate my trap card, 'Inverted Sword'. This increases my monster's DEF by 400 points." Lilian countered said and the shadows enveloped the turtle, destroying it and 2000 of her LP. "Fine I end my turn and watch as you take your 800 standby points." Lenore said, and Lillian drew her card.

The red glow once again drained her of life points, leaving her with only 400. Breathing heavily, Lillian placed her hands on her knees, 'This is it. If I can't make my move now, I'll never beat her and face off against Yakko in the finals. But, is that a bad thing?' she asked herself, and turned to her friend, the toon should be waving and cheering for her with flags and banners, but instead he just sat there, a confident smile stretched across his face and a gleam in his eyes, a gleam she just had to see up close, and a duel seemed to be the best way to get that wish. "I use the trap card, 'Inverted Burial'!" she finally called out. "This trap card allows me to special summon a monster that was destroyed last turn, like my Inverted Shell Turtle tuner monster." she called out, and out popped the black and white turtle. "This lets me tune my monsters together, in order to Synchro Summon, Inverted Forceguard, Shade!" Lenore growled at this, "Why can't you just lie down and accept defeat?" she asked, "Why do you have to fight back so hard?"

"Because I have to, I have friends who trust and believe in me, that's why I can continue forward." she shouted, "I activate my Forceguard's special ability, with it I can remove up to two of your monsters when he's successfully synchro summoned."

"I activate my quickplay spell card, 'Oracle song'. This keeps my monster from being removed from the field by spell, trap or monster effects." Lenore shouted, using her last trap card. "I use the 'Inverted Incinerator' spell card. This card stops you from using trap cards this turn, then it counts the number of cards you have in your spell and trap zone, and increases my monster's ATK by 500 times that many." Lenore gritted her teeth, and shouted, "It's still not enough, I will have my revenge against you. Next turn, I will crush you!"

"There is no next turn," Lillian said, surprising Lenore, "Because you see, my Inverted Foceguard, Shade has one more special ability, once per turn it can reduce the ATK of one monster on your side of the field to 0." Shade stretched out his hands, and out came a black mist, covering the Winged Sorceress completely. "No," Lenore said as she glanced at her weakened monster, her only defense, "No, this can't be. I made sure!"

"ATTACK, with Darkest Oblivion!" Lillian called out, and the sword of shadows was once again pulled from the cloak of the monster, and easily slid through the Winged Sorceress, and Lenore's Life Points. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" she called out as the shards of her monster flew in her face. "AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT!" the announcer called out, "Lillian comes in from behind with a spectacular upset, to takes the win." The crowd cheered wildly as she waved her hand to them all, and locked eyes with Yakko and his signature smile, 'I won.' she thought to herself, 'Thank you Yakko, for believing in me, when I wasn't strong enough to do it myself.'

Jack had underestimated Báoshi, the cards he used were like non he had ever seen. The 'Devouring Chain' trap card he had out with his 'Devouring Artist' monster, was defiantly a good combination, the monster took cards from Jack's hand, and for every card he sent to the graveyard by special ability, 'Devouring Chain' dealt 400 damage to him. But Jack still had his Big Piece Golem out on the field and one trap card that could finish it all. Jack only had 200 Life points left while Báoshi still had 1200. "I must say I've completely underestimated you Jack Atlas. I thought you'd have made a smaller dent then this, but somehow you surprised me several times." Báoshi said as the two traveled along, "And to top it all off, you haven't even pulled out your best monster." Jack turned back to his hand, he only had two cards left, and they each had 8 speed counters. Báoshi on the other hand, still had four cards in his hand. "You want to see my best?" Jack asked, "Then here it is!" and drew his card, adding one more speed counter to the mix. "I summon from my hand the Flare Resonator tuner monster. With this I can summon up one of the most powerful monsters in my deck. By Tuning my Flare Resonator with my level 5 Big Piece Golem, I can synchro summon, the Red Dragon Archfiend." he shouted, and the dragon appeared, the powerful look of the dragon caused Báoshi to smile, "Finally!" he said and pointed a blank card at the dragon. The black light that enveloped the Red Dragon, faded away just as quickly, without leaving a single mark. "And just what is that supposed to do?" Jack asked. "You'll see." Báoshi said, and Jack turned his face back to the road, "Fine, I just activate the 'Red Carpet' trap card. This lets me special summon two 'Resonator' from my graveyard. The very monster's you so generously threw away." he said, and brought out, the Level 1 Barrier Resonator and the level 3 Flare Resonator. "What do you need them for, you can't put up a defense with your Red Dragon on the field." Báoshi pointed out. "I'm not going to; you wanted my best, so I'm giving it to you." Jack said, and seemed to glow red, "This red glow is the glow of my fiery soul, watch as it takes power, and makes it stronger. By tuning my Barrier Resonator and my Flare Resonator with my Red Dragon Archfiend, I can Double Tune and create, the Red Nova Dragon! And with him, comes the boost of Flare Resonator and his own boost, 500 points for every Tuner monster in my graveyard." When Báoshi saw the Dragon, he frowned, "Double Tuning, I needed two of the blank cards." he said. "What do you mean, blank cards?" Jack asked. "Oh, what I just did was called Negative Imprinting. I take what looks to be a blank synchro monster card, and create a negative version of whatever monster I let it see." was Báoshi's explanation. "And where does one get these blank cards?" Jack asked. "You can't, only my brother O-Kay has ever gotten them, and he could only get three." Báoshi said, a sick smile on his face.

"Knowing that won't change a thing, Red Nova Dragon, Attack!" Jack called out, and the attack connected. "I activate my Devouring Damage trap card, first is negates all damage I take during this turn, and then let's me special summon one monster from my extra deck with and ATK that is as high or lower than the damage I would have taken. And since your monster not only has 3500 ATK, but also add the 300 boost from Flare Resonator and the extra…what 2500 from the tuner monsters in your graveyard because of your Red Nova Dragon's special ability. So now, I can summon a monster with 6300 ATK or less. I summon my own, Negative Red Dragon Archfiend!" Báoshi then drew his card, "Now I activate my 'Devouring Power' spell card, this, my friend, is the end!" he shouted. Jack watched as the beast shined in a malevolent light, enveloping him as it spread throughout the air, "GYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he disappeared in the light.

The moment the explosion went off, Yusei and Akiza both collapsed to the ground, holding their arms in pain as the marks burned and shined red. "Jack!" Yusei grunted. Inside of the stadium, Yakko and Stone stood by, watching as Crow, Leo and Luna all held onto their glowing marks. Lillian ran up to them, "What's going on?" she asked. "It's Jack, he lost." Crow said. "He lost big time." Leo added in.

**End of Episode 18**


	19. S1 Ep 19 Junk or Scrap

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 19**

**Junk or Scrap**

The blast of yellow energy came charging towards Jack, it was bigger than anything he had ever seen, and all he could do was yell, "GYAAAAHHHHHH…" and the screen went white as the tape stopped. "Wait, what happened after that?" Crow asked as he glanced from the TV to Carly. Carly wished that she could just disappear behind her hair right now, "Well…"she said, and reached into her top vest pocket. What she pulled out was a card, a synchro monster of Jack Atlas. The entire group gasped in surprise, "Carly how did you get this?" Yusei asked. "Well," she said and turned to her side, "you see, when the smoke cleared, Báoshi had turned around, and there floated Jack's card. We raced for it but I don't think he saw me until I grabbed it before he did. I tried to out run him but he chased me, until my car ran out of charge in the middle of the highway bridge, and then…"

"I suggest you give me what belongs to me." Báoshi said as he stalked up to her. "Never, what do you want with him anyways?" Carly told him as she shook her head defiantly. "What else would someone do with another's soul? I want to eat it." the toon said. Carly took a step back and found herself against the railing of the highway bridge. "Eat his soul?" she asked in exasperation. With a smile he told her, "That's right. After I traveled through the darkness I acquired a particular taste for souls. You see, I savor the despair of loosing, the anguish of defeat is sweet to me, the…"

"The heartlessness of a monster is probably second nature!" she cried out. Báoshi let his smile fall into an astonished look of realization. "What does someone need a heart for? It breaks, it leads you astray, it's nothing but a weakness." he told her. "You're wrong." she said. The surprised look on his face was only shown for a second, "My heart tells me that I have to protect Jack, and it gives me the strength to do this!" With her final words, Carly leaped over the side rail, and plummeted towards the water below. Chancing a look, she witnessed him look down at her, astonished at her feat of bravery. Then she was engulfed in the blue of water.

[Cue Yugioh 5D's opening theme.]

"I let the current take me back to the mainland, and swam back to shore. After that I walked to a nearby coffee shop and called you guys." she said, recounting her story. "At least we have his soul." Yusei said, "That means we can bring him back." he said and turned to walk out of the dorms. "Where are you going?" Akiza asked. "Out. I need to think."

"Can I come to? I really want another ride on your Duel Runner." Yakko called out as he followed. "Yakko's lucky." Lillian said as she watched him leave, "He gets to ride a Duel Runner on the weekends before he gets his license." Stone turned to her with an innocent look, "You could have just asked you know." he said, and Lillian lowered her face in embarrassment.

The road seemed to blur together as Yusei and Yakko zoomed on by, the red Yusei-go a fleeting second in the eyes of those walking the streets. Yakko held onto Yusei, both with the red helmet of the Duel Runner. 'I just can't wrap my mind around it.' Yusei thought, 'O-Kay took me on just to Negative Imprint my Stardust Dragon, and Báoshi copied Red Dragon Archfiend when he dueled Jack. I also know that Black Rose Dragon was Negative Imprinted, I saw the light myself. But who has that card? More importantly, why are they after us signers, and how do we get Jack back so that we can use the Crimson Dragon's power again?' With his thoughts running through his head he almost didn't see the other Duel Runner coming up behind him. "Uh company!" Yakko said as he nudged Yusei. "Huh?" the man asked as he turned his head. What he saw behind him was another Duel Runner, one he recognized. The actual runner looked more like the skeleton of one. Each individual part could be seen, and the engine looked to Yakko as if it were made from a toaster, a broken fan and a couple of mufflers. "Russell Titan." Yusei announced when the Duelist matched his position. "Hello Yusei, who's the baggage?" Russell said. Yakko growled at the man, insulted at being called baggage. "I really don't have time for this." Yusei said. Yakko looked behind the round orange helmet, and found three dark red bangs falling out from the front of it. His piercing eyes were accompanied by a crazed smirk on his face. The triangle mark under his right eye revealed that like Yusei, he had been to the Facility. "Why Yusei, I'm insulted. I thought that dueling would cheer you up." he said, faking his care. "I highly doubt that." Yusei said in response. The smirk quickly turned to a scowl, "Listen Russell, I'm in the middle of something important here."

"Nothing is more important than this, Yusei. Junk is junk, and I'll prove it." Russell said. "Fine, but you asked for it." Yusei agreed, and pushed one of the buttons on his runner console. "**Duel mode engaged. Speed world 2 activated. Rout accepted. Ready set duel!**" the runner announced, "LET'S DUEL!" the two shouted.

I'll start!" Russell said and drew his card "I summon my 'Scrap Beast' to the field in attack mode." he called out. The mechanical dog had 1600 ATK and 1300 DEF. "Nice start!" Yakko said mostly to himself. "Next I lay two cards face down and call it a turn." he shouted. "I've got the green light!" Yusei called out, and the speed counters finally went up to one. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! Thanks to his special ability, he doubles his attack points the turn he was summoned." he shouted. Yakko watched as the warrior's ATK rose from 900 to 1800 thanks to the aura that surrounded it. "Attack, with Hyper Sonic Slash!" Yusei called out, and the Speed Warrior moved in, standing on his hands and spinning in a circle, kicking the Scrap Beast in the head and shattering it instantly. Russell's LP dropped by 200 points. "Next I play a card face down and call it a turn." The ATK of the speed warrior instantly dropped down to its base. "My Draw!" Russell said, "I summon the 'Scrap Chimera' from my hand, and thanks to his special ability, I get to special summon my Scrap Beast from the graveyard."

"And Scrap Beast is a tuner monster." Yusei said as she nearly growled. "That's right!" Russell shouted as his monsters combined, "Behind their rustic armor, a soul burns for victory! Descend and destroy, Scrap Dragon!" The dragon that appeared was completely made out of metal, and looked like it wasn't even complete. However Yakko's jaw dropped at its stats, "2800 Attack points, what?" he shouted. "Attack, take out Yusei's Speed Warrior!" Russell shouted, and the dragon quickly grabbed the helpless warrior and basically ate it. Yusei's LP dropped 1900 points and he lost one speed counter. "You'll have to do better than that!" he shouted. "I plan on it!" Yusei promised as he drew his card. "I summon the Junk Synchron tuner monster." he shouted and slapped his card down. "And, thanks to his summoning, I get to bring Speed Warrior back from the graveyard." with that, Junk Synchron opened his palm and pointed it to the spot where Speed Warrior popped out of, and Speed Warrior shifted from grey to a blue color. "Next, my Junk Synchron is going to give my Speed Warrior a little tune up." he shouted, and Junk Synchron pulled on the rip cord attached to his front. "From two come one, and from one comes great cosmic power, I synchro summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

"Heh, still not enough." Russell said to himself. "Maybe not now, but if I activate my 'Graceful Revival' trap card, his attack grows by the points of my Speed Warrior!" Yusei shouted, and activated his trap card. "You see, when there's a level 2 or lower monster on the field the turn Junk Warrior is synchro summoned, he can add its attack points to itself for the rest of the turn." Junk Warrior's ATK rose from 2300 up to 3200. Russell growled, "Junk Warrior, send him to the scrapheap with Scrap Fist!"

"Not so fast!" Russell said, "I activate Half or Nothing! This trap card forces you to either stop your battle phase or reduce your monster's ATK by half."

"Fine." was all Yusei said and Russell smiled, "I'll cut my monster's ATK in half!" Russell's smile vanished, replaced completely by surprise. "Because you see, with two speed counters on my field, I can activate my 'Count Up' speed spell. Due to its special effect, I send as many cards from my hand to the graveyard as I want, and that's how many speed counters I add." Yusei explained, "So by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can gain a speed counter in its place. Now that I have three speed counters, I activate the speed spell 'Battle Tuned' and by sacrifice one tuner monster in my graveyard like Junk Synchron, I can add that monster's attack to one monster on my field, such as Junk Warrior!" When Junk Warrior's ATK jumped from 1600 up to 2900, Russell gritted his teeth, "Junk Warrior, attack with Scrap Fist!" Yusei called out, and the warrior slammed its massive right fist into the dragon, shattering it. "When my Scrap Dragon goes to the graveyard by something you do, I get to summon a 'Scrap' monster from my graveyard to take its place. So I summon, Scrap Chimera!" Russell shouted, and the monster plus all 1700 of its attack points reappeared. "Now I end my turn with a face down!" Yusei shouted. "Fine, my draw!" Russell shouted. "I tribute my Scrap Chimera so that I can summon out the Scrap Golem!" [Scrap Golem is a level 5 rock type monster with 2300 ATK and 1400 DEF. Once per turn, you may special summon one 'Scrap' monster from your graveyard to either player's field.] "Thanks to his special ability, I can re-summon the Scrap Beast from my graveyard, and with that, I get to tune up my own monsters. Behind their rustic armor, a soul burns for victory! Descend and destroy Scrap Twin Dragon!" This time, the dragon had two identical heads. "This is the end Yusei!" he called out, "Not so fast, I activate my 'Threatening Roar' trap card." Yusei shouted. "You can't make an attack this turn." Russell grunted again, "Fine, I call it a turn."

"And I got the green light!" Yusei shouted. "I activate the speed spell 'Angel Baton'. As long as I have two or more speed counters, I can draw two cards, and then I send one card to the graveyard, like my Shield Guardina." he said, and the image of Shield Guardina faded into his graveyard. A smile arose to Yusei's face, "It's go time," he said, "I summon the Changer Synchron tuner!" he called out. "With this tuner monster, I can tune it with my Junk Warrior and my Speed Warrior!" Yusei lifted his hand into the air, and Yakko could actually feel the power coming from him, so he chanted with his teacher, "From three come one, and from one comes great power! I synchro summon, Stardust Dragon." When the dragon appeared from the light caused by the synchro summoning, it immediately took to the sky, circling around until it traveled above the Yusei-go. "Let's rev it up!" Yusei shouted.

Before Russell could do anything, it seemed as if the two of them were attacked from outside of the duel. A black and white beam of dragon breath slammed into the ground, right behind Stardust. "What's going on?" Russell asked as he stopped his duel runner, and when he looked up, he came face to face with a Stardust Dragon. However he also noticed Stardust still flying right above Yusei. The dragon he saw flew over him, and he noticed the difference, its colors were completely inverted, black where the blue was and blue where the white was. He kept his eyes on the massive beast, even when it was just about to attack him again. "RUSSELL!" Yusei called out, and turned around, "Stardust Dragon, protect Russell Titan!" he called out, and Stardust lurched forward, putting himself between the other Dragon's next blast and Russell. With an attack of its own, Stardust attacked Stardust, and the two shattered in the sky. "**Duel terminated.**" the runners announced. "What was that?" Russell asked right as Yusei and Yakko came to a stop, "That was Stardust Dragon, but you had Stardust Dragon."

"I was trying to tell you, I've got more important things to do right now, and that dragon has something to do with it." Yusei told him. "That dragon was called Negative Stardust Dragon. I'm not sure what exactly what it's capable of, but someone is using my dragon for all the wrong reasons, and I intend to do all I can to stop it." Russell glared at Yusei, almost as if he didn't believe him, "Yakko seems to be the main focus of all of this." Yusei tried to say, but was interrupted by Russell. "I don't care what's going on right now Yusei, it has nothing to do with me. You just let me know when this whole thing blows over, so that we can duel again. And this time, I'll prove that your 'Junk' monsters are just that, junk!" he said, and with that he took off, his runner screaming down the highway, back towards the bridge. 'Russell, this involves all of us. If this person isn't stopped, darkness will consume us all.' he thought to himself.

With the streets finally quiet, Yusei returned back to the dorms. Yakko was the first to jump off of the runner, while it was still moving. "You really shouldn't do things like that Yakko, this isn't your world and things like that can get you hurt." Yusei said as he removed his helmet. "I'll remember that Yusei." Yakko said. Even though he had a smile on his face, Yusei could see the sincerity behind them, "Just remember, there's only one of you, we can't just stick you in a copy printer." he said and something finally made sense, "Printer!" he said in realization, "Why didn't I think of this before?" and with that he ran into the dorms, right passed Yakko. Yakko quickly followed him, and found Yusei at Lillian's computer, a look of total shock at being nearly thrown off of her computer. "There!" Yusei said and pointed to the screen, "When a cartoon like Yakko is made, there's a negative plate that ink is placed on to make a final product. What if those negative plates have a similar ability to come to life like the finished products?"

"Like Yakko!" Lillian said as she leaned over his shoulder. "Then if what the other Ralf said is true, the cartoons Yakko's been fighting are really the negative plates that printed those toons." Akiza pointed out. Crow scratched his head, "Uh, I don't get it. What's a negative plate?" he asked and the twins looked just as confused. "When a cartoon is made, they first have a rough sketch, then a final sketch. Then something called a negative plate is formed from a clear plastic with the drawings on them but in reverse. The ink is then placed on those Negatives and printed onto paper or film. Now-a-days they make things digitally so the whole process is different. But Yakko and his friends are all older cartoons even in their own world. It's a given that they would have been printed using the negative plate process." Yusei told them and it finally seemed to click, "Wait so you mean that Báoshi character that Jack dueled was some ones negative plate?" he asked. "I think Jack put it into even clearer light; that was Yakko's brother's negative plate."

"That doesn't explain anything to me, why are they so much older?" Lillian asked as she placed her hand against her chin. "Wear and tear!" was all Yusei had to say. "The printing negatives were used much more often than the final products were, maybe the use added years to them." Akiza offered. "That would make sense." Yusei agreed. "Then who's negative plate are you?" Crow asked as he turned to Lillian. Lillian looked down, her mind reeling with questions, "I…" she said. "Lillian's no one's negative!" Yakko said, "And even if she was, she's still Lillian, my best friend!" Yakko said. Lillian seemed to be surprised at his response. "Besides," Akiza said, "I've already met Dot's negative, and she acts nothing like Lillian, she's far too aggressive and insane. Lillian is so mature and calm."

"You met Dot's negative?" Crow yelled. "She dueled me, on the night after Yakko's duel against Blizzard, and Negative Imprinted my Black Rose Dragon." she told him. "So then Lillian is something else?" Crow asked. "You bet she's something else!" Yakko said, and turned to her with a grin. She found herself so happy, so thankful that she started crying. She instantly hid her face in Yakko's chest. "Thank you." she whispered. Yakko let his shock fade away, and he wrapped her in his arms, "Hey," he whispered, "No problem." Stone coughed once, and turned, "I'm gonna hit the hay!" he said. "That's a great idea Stone." Yusei agreed, and stood from Lillian's computer before he and Akiza began to make the journey to their dorms. Leo gave en extremely exaggerated yawn, "Wow I'm tired." he said, "Yah me to." Luna giggled as she watched the two toons embrace. Carly simply walked on by looking at the card of Jack. "Just keep it PG alright?" Crow said as he passed by. That was when Yakko and Lillian were snapped back to reality, both opening their eyes wide and looking at each other. Yakko quickly kissed his palm and waved to Crow, "Goodnight everybody!" he said with a wink. Crow stooped in his tracks, "This is going to keep me up all night isn't it?" he asked after some thought. Lillian laughed, grabbing her sides instead of Yakko.

**End of Episode 19**


	20. S1 Ep 20 Musium Exhibit

**Animaniacs 5D's – Episode 20**

**Museum Exhibit**

Friday came quickly after that, the three friends anticipation rising as they started school, "I can't believe it's today, I'm so excited!" Lillian said as she and her two friends walked down the hall. "I can tell." Stone said sarcastically. "I have to ask, what's so special about this museum?" Yakko suddenly asked. Both Stone and Lillian stopped in their tracks and looked to him. "Are you kidding!?" she asked in awe. "The Duelist Museum is only the best place in all of New Domino City!"

"Says you, I'll take Barony's 'Bar-B-Q' Steakhouse any day!" Stone said, and rubbed his stomach. Yakko and Lillian both glanced at him as he imagined the food. "OK!" Yakko said, not really sure of what he just saw. "Anyway," Lillian continued, "It's a museum of the history of dueling. You could really learn a lot from going to the exhibits." she said. "Strategies and styles from everywhere are displayed there. They even have an ancient carving of the legendary Egyptian Gods." Stone said, finally out of his dream. "So, we actually have a history lesson we can stay awake through today." was Yakko's response. Lillian and Stone glanced at each other, looking to the other for an answer, "Yah!" Lillian said. "I guess we do." Stone finished. "Alright!" Yakko shouted as he jumped into the air, "Miracles do happen!" Lillian placed her hand against her mouth and chuckled as Stone scratched his head and smiled.

[Cue Yugioh 5D's opening theme.]

"Now everyone, remember that the buddy system is important…" the teacher said. His ramblings literally caused his students to fall asleep on the way to the museum, all except the one nerd again. Stone had found a seat by himself while Yakko and Lillian sat directly in front of him. Yakko leaned his head back on the seat while Lillian had fallen over, resting her head on his shoulder, lightly snoring away. When the buss jerked to a stop, the students slowly woke up. "Alright everyone, single file." the teacher said. He and the nerd were the first off, while the others filed off slowly, still waking up. Inside the entrance of the building stood a large statue of a boy with spiky hair, and what looked to be highlighted bangs. He was of average height, and wore a kind of coat the he'd never seen before. A first generation Duel Disk attached to his arm, a card held high in the air and a strange puzzle strapped to a chain around his neck. Underneath was a plaque that read 'Yugi Moto, King of Games' on it. "Wow!" Yakko said as he looked up at it, "So that's Yugi Moto."

"Yah, the original master of Duels." Lillian said to him as she walked up to gaze at the statue, "He won every tournament he ever competed in, saving the world several times."

"The guy's a legend. It's even said that he had the ghost of an Egyptian Pharaoh inside his puzzle." Stone told them, and the three started to chuckle, "That's a good one." Yakko said, "Egyptian Pharaoh." and with that, they turned to journey further into the museum meeting up with the rest of their class. "Now remember everyone, don't touch anything, and no duels in the building. Use your maps to find where you are." the teacher said, but when he opened his eyes, the only one left was the nerd. Exhaling, the teacher turned and began to explore the building himself.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Lillian asked as she held up the map of the building. "I don't know, the cafeteria?" Stone asked. "You seem more like Wakko every day." Yakko told him. "Why not the Egyptian Exhibit?" Lillian asked, "They're supposed to have the original carving depicting the Egyptian God cards."

"Yah!" Stone agreed with a smile. "Seeing legendary cards will always keep me interested." Yakko said and the three of them turned down the hall to go to the Egyptian room. As the three of them entered into the room, they saw plenty of display stands, each holding what looked to be an Ancient Egyptian equivalent to a card, a stone plate with a carving on it. "That must have been one tall deck!" Stone said as he gazed at the carvings. Yakko nodded in agreement as Lillian slapped her forehead. "I think I agree with the girl!" they heard a kind of high Brooklyn accent say. Yakko turned around and looked up, followed quickly by the others. He spotted three familiar pigeons sitting on the top of one of the taller display cases. "What the…" he was about to say, and the three of them flew off, soaring into one of the adjacent rooms. Yakko took off like a rocket, "Hey wait!" he called out as he and his friends chased the three pigeons. Lillian stayed as close as she could to him as they rounded the corner, but Stone wasn't so fortunate. The gate closed right before he could make it through. "STONE!" Yakko shouted when he turned around to see his friend trapped. "I'm ok man." the big guy said. "You won't be for long, if you know what I mean." they heard a kind of forced New York accent say. It almost sounded like Scarface or Al Capone. "That's Bobby!" Yakko said as he saw one of the pigeons standing there. The bird was defiantly the tallest of the three, with grey dark grey feathers and a shiny green head, his eyes constantly squinting. Around his waist was what looked to be a dual disk, specially made for the toon bird. "You mean his negative." Lillian reminded him. Stone turned around, sliding his back pack from his shoulders and gently placing it on the ground, "Just open the gate and let my friends go." he warned the bird. "You know I can't do that." Bobby said, and watched as Stone knelt down, unzipping the pack to reveal a new custom Duel Disk. The platform of the disk seemed to circle around the center from the middle, with what looked to be rocks lining the border. The disk with the deck slot and graveyard was in the shape of a large bolder with a metallic insert in the middle. Stone quickly slipped his duel disk on, and activated it, the rocks along the disk, spread out, forming the platform and then the middle one extended out, revealing the graveyard. "Oh, yah!" he said with a smile, "Yusei did good on this one. Fits me like a glove." He then pulled his deck from the pouch on his belt and slid it into the deck slot for the first time. "So that's the way you wanna play it eh?" Bobby asked and grinned, "Fine by me, I'll take you down and there's one less nuisance in the way of my Boss' future." The pigeon then lifted his own deck and fitted it into the disk hanging off of him, "LET'S DUEL!" the two of them shouted, and a black mist came spewing out of Bobby, filling the room entirely. "Hey what gives?" Stone asked. "This is a shadow duel!" Bobby answered, "And the damage we take will be real." Stone smile heartily, "Don't go easy on me just because this is my first time in a Shadow Duel." he said and drew his first five cards. "I didn't plan on it!" Bobby told him.

From outside the room, Yakko and Lillian both watched as the black wall pulsed with different shades of shadows, "I can't see a thing!" Yakko told her, and Lillian turned to him with an almost identical expression of worry on her face. "Do you think he can hear us?" she asked, and Yakko shrugged and placed his hands around his mouth.

Inside the shadows, Stone heard them, "HEY BUDDY, KICK HIS TAIL FEATHERS!" he heard Yakko shout, and Lillian followed close behind, "YAH, KNOCK HIM INTO NEXT WEEK!" Bobby didn't seem to even notice, and continued to glare at the human, "Heh, hear that? My friends are there, cheering me on." he said, and Bobby placed his wing on his deck, "I didn't hear nothin." he said and drew his card, "I'll start." Glancing at his new card he added it to his hand and picked up another, "I play 'Bob-O Gunman' in attack mode." the monster that came out was dressed like a white bird with a large cannon mounted on his shoulder. "This level 4 monster has a special ability that increases his ATK by 500 every time you summon during your turn, and considering he has 1600 already, you'd better think twice about Synchro Summoning." Bobby said. Stone looked at the pigeon, and then laughed, "That may have been the case with my old deck, but my new one is different." he announced, "You see, my old deck consisted of 'Rock' monsters that through special abilities can special summon themselves and others. But this time I'm using a different strategy." Bobby gritted his teeth, and grabbed some cards from his feathers, "I lay two cards face-down and end my turn, Capice?" he asked.

"Yah, my draw!" Stone said, and placed his card in his hand, "Hope you're ready for this, cause I summon 'Stone Guard' in defense mode!" The monster wasn't made of stone, more like a large man garbed in stone armor with a bolder shield. The stats the appeared showed level 3, 300 ATK, and 2000 DEF. "And guess what, thanks to his two special abilities, he gains 600 DEF when he's attacked and I take no damage in any battle involving him." the human told the bird. Bobby gritted his teeth even harder as his monster increased in ATK. "You see, my new 'Stone' monsters use their special abilities to defend me and my life points. They also do other things but I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Stone told him and reached for the cards in his hand, "Next I lay three cards face down to end my turn, a little trick I learned from Yakko."

Bobby, quickly grabbed the top card from his deck, "I'm up." he said and added his card to his hand, "I summon my level 3 'Bob-O Mobster' to the field." and even before the stats could be shown, a small chasm opened up beneath the new bird faced man wearing wings and a pinstriped suit. The monster flailed its arms before falling in and disappearing into the darkness, however, the chasm never vanished. Bobby looked up from watching his new monster fall away, and looked right at the face of one of Stone's three trap cards, "Chasm Depths?" Bobby read. "Yup, Chasm Depths lets me destroy one of the monsters you summon this turn and block that monster space from being used as long as my card remains on the field." he explained. Bobby growled angrily, and pushed one of the buttons on his duel disk, "I activate 'Replacement bird'! When one of my Winged-Beast type monsters is destroyed by one of your card effects, I get to special summon another monster from my deck with the same level to replace it, like my 'Bob-O Wrenchman'." The bird dressed mechanic held a wrench almost as big as he was on his shoulder, and blue overalls all the way up to his feather covered arms rose up from the ground. [Bob-O Wrenchman is a level 3 Winged-Beast type tuner monster with 1200 ATK and 1500 DEF. When you summon this monster to the field, you may special summon one level 1 machine type monster from your deck in attack mode.] "A Tuner Monster?" Stone asked. "That's right, next I activate Bob-O Wrenchman's special ability, allowing me to call forth from my deck the level 1 'Chick Magnet'!" [Chick Magnet is a level 1 Machine type monster with 300 ATK and 1900 DEF. When this monster is used as synchro material, you may special summon one Chick Magnet from your deck in defense mode.] The mechanical chick had a large magnet strapped to its back by wires and pointed towards its head. "Next I tune my Level 3 Bob-O Wrenchman with my level 1 Chick Magnet and my level 4 Bob-O Gunman. This lets me Synchro Summon the 'King Pin, Bob-O'!" The massively bulky bird man stood with a cigar in his mouth, a Tommy gun in his hand, and a monocle on his eye. The pinstriped suit fit him perfectly all the way up to his massive shoulders and protruding belly. [King Pin, Bob-O is a level 8 Winged-Beast synchro monster with 2000 ATK and 2000 DEF.] "And, thanks to Chick Magnet's special ability, I can summon anther one in defense mode to take its place from my deck." The mechanical chick once again emerged from a patch of light on the ground, "Now I can attack your Stone Guard." The bird man lifted his gun with both hands and pulled the trigger, "I activate my 'Bolder Barricade' trap card." Stone shouted, and the bullets harmlessly bounced off of the rock wall that appeared. "You shouldn't a done that." Bobby said as he waved a feather in the air like a finger, "Cause when an attack of his is negated, he gets a boost of 1000 ATK permanently thanks to an anger counter." he said, and the angry look on the birdman's face and the red glow around him began to tell Stone that the attack went from 2000 to 3000, "Also if I choose, I can use one of those anger counters to mount another attack, but I think I'm gonna hold on to it for now." Bobby said, "I call it a turn."

Yakko and Lillian both stood outside of the shadow, watching and waiting, suddenly Lillian shivered, and placed her arms to her shoulders, "You cold?" Yakko asked. "No," she responded, "It just feels like Stone might be in huge trouble right now, like something bad is going to happen if he can't meet the challenge." Yakko then placed on of his hands on her shoulder, and smiled, "Hey, listen, Stone can get through any situation, he's as strong a duelist as you and me." Lillian's shiver slowly vanished, and she smiled brightly, "Yah, you're right." she said and turned back to the darkness, "GET HIM STONE!" she called out.

"WE KNOW YOU CAN BEAT THAT BIRDBRAIN!" Stone listened as his friends cheered him on, soaking up the confidence in their voices. "Hey, you gonna take your turn or shall I go again?" Bobby asked. "Sorry dude, just enjoying the cheering voices of my friends." he said calmly. Bobby lifted an eye brow, "Whatch you talkin about?" he asked, "I aint heard nothin."

"That's because you don't want to believe that just because my friends cheer for me, I can win." Stone said, and without giving Bobby a chance to respond, drew his card, "I DRAW!" he called, and smiled when he saw the card in his hand, "I summon the level 1 'Stone Bell'! This tuner monster keeps my life points safe from effect damage. Also I can special summon my 'Stone Knight' from my hand thanks to the fact that stone guard is out on my field." [Stone Knight is a level 1 Rock type monster with 200 ATK and 200 DEF.] "Next I activate my last trap card, 'Boulder Armory'! Since I have a 'Stone Knight' on the field, I can now special summon two more from my deck." The stone garbed knights, with stone hilted swords and rock chiseled shields appeared one right next to the other. "Next I tune all of my monsters together, so that I can synchro summon, 'Mother Gaia, Power of Life' in defense mode! [Mother Gaia, Power of Life is a level 8 Spellcaster type synchro monster with 1900 ATK and 2800 DEF. Once per turn, you may special summon one level 1 Rock type monster from your hand into attack position.] The large woman monster, that appeared, had long hair that was a blue as the deep oceans, and light blue skin with a beautiful face and a royal dress that looked to be made from coral silk, and a cape that looked to be made from the waves of the sea. Her staff was made from gold, and a giant pearl at the top. The crown on the top of her head was made out of a coral reef. "With Mother Gaia's special ability, I can special summon my 'Stone Morpher' in attack mode." The pile of small pebbles appeared, and moved, trying to shape itself into a human shape, but failing. [Stone Morpher is a level 1 Rock type monster with 0 ATK and 1000 DEF.] "Next I attack your Chick Magnet." Stone shouted, and Mother Gaia aimed her enormous scepter at the mechanical bird and a blue ripple wave emerged from the pearl, shattering the monster to dust, "Now I end my turn." Bobby looked at Stone, curiously, then laughed out loud, "Look at you, nothing but a blob of pebbles in the way." he said, and drew his card. Without looking at it, he pointed to the Stone Morpher, "King Pin, Bob-O, attack the Stone Morpher." Bobby shouted, and the spray of bullets collided with the pile of rocks, shattering it into thousands of tiny triangles. The bullets didn't stop there, instead they continued, right past Stone, knocking him to the ground and 3000 life points away from his circle. It seemed as if Stone was out cold, "Heh, told you the damage was real, it's a shame though, you might have actually stood a chance if you were just a little tougher."

Lillian clenched her arms in pain, enough to drop her to her knees, "Lillian? What's going on?" Yakko asked. "I wish…I knew." she grunted and looked up to him, "Stone's in trouble, he needs us in there!" she said as she continued to grip her arm. "We can't get past the gate let alone the shadow." Yakko said, "All we can do is cheer him on, let him know we're there." he said. Lillian lowered her face to the ground, "But, what if it's not enough?" she asked. "It'll be more than enough." Yakko promised, and turned to the shadowy wall. He couldn't explain it, but somehow the wall cleared up, letting him see the duel. Stone lying on the ground, and Bobby laughing his feathers off. "GET UP STONE!" he called out. Lillian looked to him, "What?" she asked. "You were right about one thing, Stone needs us, and we're always there for friends." he said and picked her up off of the ground. He then cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Get up you lazy bum!"

"Get up you lazy bum!" Yakko's voice echoed throughout the entire arena, reverberating around, "What the…" Bobby asked, finally able to hear the voices Stone had been talking about. "You aren't done yet, get up and fight!" Lillian shouted. "Those two, they were supposed to follow them." he whispered to himself. Stone's eye twitched, "What happened to that rock hard attitude, stop loafing around and beat him." he heard Yakko say. Stone could barely open one eye until, "GET UP!" he heard them both yell, and he opened both eyes, and began sitting up.

"YES! He's up, go get em buddy!" Yakko shouted. "Yah!" Lillian called out happily.

"Give him a good one for me!" he heard her call out. Stone slowly got to his feet, though bruised and battered, he stood strong and ready to continue. "Sorry about that, I guess I just didn't expect it to hurt that much." he said and used his right arm to wipe his moth, "Shall we continue?" he asked. Bobby seemed like he was scared, "What? How? How did you get up from that?" he asked. Stone looked right to the bird, "I told you, I have my friends to help push me forward past all the things I can't do myself, thus turning a single stone, into a mountain." he said, and pointed to the field, right where his Stone Morpher used to be. "Thanks to you, my Stone Morpher's ability activates." he said. Bobby stood back a little, "What special ability?" he asked. "He's called a morpher, not because he can morph into a monster, but because when he's destroyed by battle, I'm allowed to special summon a monster from my deck who's ATK is equal to or less than the damage I take." Stone explained. "Wait, that's…" Bobby tried to say. "3000! Exactly!" Stone finished, and a card was pushed out from his deck. He quickly pulled it out and slapped it on the field, "I special summon the level 8 'Father Gaia, Essence of Life'." he shouted. [Father Gaia, Essence of Life, is a level 8 Warrior type monster with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF. When this monster is successfully summoned, increase your life points by 1000.] The large bulky man had a deep tan, and the hair on his head was a golden as the plains. His armor looked like tree bark and the cape he wore was woven from deep green moss. The giant hovered his hand over Stone's head and a white light shined down, raining like pixy dust upon him, and the life wheel rose to half. Bobby gritted his teeth and set the last of his hand to his disk, "I lay two cards face-down and call it a turn, capice?" he asked.

"I get yah!" Stone sad and pulled the top card from his deck. 'Heh, the three cards I got face down will really surprise him when he attacks.' Bobby thought to himself, 'First I'll stop his monsters from attacking with 'Hurricane Blitz', and cause them both to lose 1000 ATK. Then next my 'Scared Face' will place three more anger counters on my King Pin, Bob-O. Finally 'Extra Ammo' will give my King Pin one more attack without having to spend my anger counters.'

"I activate my Giant Trunade spell card!" he heard Stone shout. "Wait, what?" Bobby asked, and watched the tornado blow all three of his trap cards and the only trap card Stone had back to their respective hands. "NO!" he shouted. "Oh, yah, that's not all." Stone said, and lifted his hand to his two monsters. Bobby noticed finally that they were holding hands, like a couple. "You see, it's in their names. **Mother** Gaia, **Father **Gaia. Their married, and married couples usually support each other." Stone said, and both monsters' ATK rose to 5800. "What the…" Bobby panicked. "That's right, when Mother Gaia is on the field with Father Gaia, she gets a boost of 3000 ATK. Same goes with Father Gaia, only he gets a boost of 2800 ATK." Stone explained as he pumped himself up. "Oh mama!" Bobby said nervously, mostly to himself. "Mother Gaia, attack the King Pin, Bob-O!" he called out, "ROAR OF THE OCEAN!" Again she aimed her scepter, and fired the magical waves, shattering the bird King Pin into shards of light. Bobby was pushed back, slamming into the shadowy walls of the arena. He looked up at the massive new monster, staring him down. "Can't we talk this over?" Bobby asked nervously. "Father Gaia, attack him with Tremor Fist!" Stone shouted, and Bobby began flailing his wings attempting to hold back the attack, "Gyahh, wait a…" he never got to finish, the massive fist slammed right into him, and past the ground, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**To be Continued…**

**End of Episode 20**


	21. S1 Ep 21 In the Pharaoh's Favor

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 21 –**

**In the Pharaoh's Favor**

**Special thanks to Zane the Artist for his help on the decks. Thanks man, you're the best.**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's.

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"Just be careful from now on ok?" Yusei told Yakko, "There's only one of you, it's not like we can just put you in a copy printer."

Inside Yusei sat at Lillian's computer, typing away, "When a cartoon like Yakko is created, they first have a rough sketch, then a final sketch, and then something called a negative plate is created from clear plastic with the final sketch on it, but in reverse." he explained. "So all those friends Yakko's been dueling were actually negative plates?" Crow asked.

"The Duelist Museum is only the best place in all of New Domino City." Lillian said in surprise. "Says you," Stone countered, "I'll take Barony's Bar-B-Q steakhouse any day." Both Yakko and Lillian looked at him with confusion.

"It's a museum of the history of dueling, styles and strategies from everywhere are displayed there." Lillian announced as they walked through the museum halls. "Wow," Yakko said as he looked to the statue, "So that's Yugi Moto."

"Let's check out the Egyptian Exhibit, they're supposed to have the original carving depicting the Egyptian God cards." Lillian said. "Yah!" Stone agreed. "Seeing legendary cards will always keep me interested." Yakko commented.

The gate closes behind Lillian and Yakko, leaving Stone trapped in the room alone, "I'm ok guys!" he said. "Not for long!" they heard a tough Brooklyn accent say behind the human. "That's Bobby!" Yakko called out, right before the room Stone was trapped in went black with shadows. "Father Gaia, attack with Tremor Fist!" Stone shouted and the hulking monster smashed his fist into the pigeon, dropping Bobby's Life points to 0.

[Cue Yugioh 5D's opening theme.]

Yakko and Lillian watched as the shadows faded away, leaving Stone standing there with his Duel Disk on and a card in his hand. "Hey guys!" he said as he turned to them. "YES!" Lillian shouted as she jumped up into the air. She then ran up to the gate, grabbing the bars near her cheeks, "You did it Stone!" she said happily. "And I got Yakko one of his friends back." he said and passed the card through the bars. "That bird, losing to such a punk." they all heard as Yakko took hold of the card his friend handed him. "Squit, Pesto?" he asked as he turned and saw the other two pigeons sitting on top of one of the nearby statues. "What?" Squit asked, his usual toothy grin now showing a cocky anger instead of happy positive thinking. The pigeon turned to the one resembling Pesto, instead of having angry eyes and a rough exterior, he seemed to have soft, frightened eyes, and shrugged, "Tch, lotta help you are."

"I don't get it." Yakko said, "You two look like my friends, yet you act so much different. Why is that?" Squit once again looked to Pesto, and the two smiled, Squit evilly and Pesto nervously, "Really, you haven't figured that much out yet?" the Squit asked. "We know you're nothing but negatives, but why don't you resemble the finished products in personality?" Lillian asked, clarifying Yakko's earlier question, "What I got from Yakko's cartoons, you two aren't the same as his friends. Squit was upbeat and happy while Pesto was pessimistic and violent."

"Look doll, the finished products only get part of what we Negatives can become, only the intended pieces. We're not Pesto and Squit, we just look like them." Squit said, and loaded his duel disk, Pesto nervously following suit. "Sounds to me like we need to beat the answers out of you." Lillian said as she too armed her Duel Disk with her deck. Yakko then did the same, his Yusei like Duel Disk opening up completely as he put his cards into its slot. "Is it alright that I have one extra card?" he asked. "It's fine for now, just rebuild your deck later!" she commented, just as the darkness poured out of both Squit and Pesto at the same time, surrounding them both. "LET'S DUEL!" the four shouted at each other.

"I'm going first!" Squit said as he drew a card, "I summon the 'Firebird Chick'!" Up from the floor came a small chick made purely from flames, it spread its tiny wings and squeaked out what should have been an angry bird cry. [Firebird Chick is a level 3 Wing-beast type monster with 1300 ATK and 300 DEF. If this monster is destroyed by a card effect, you may add one 'Firebird' from your deck to your hand other than a 'Firebird Chick'.] "He's cute." Yakko said. "It's more than that," Squit said as he smiled, almost as if he knew something they didn't, "I lay this card face down and call it a turn."

"Fine." Lillian shouted, "I'll go next." and she drew her card. "Wait!" Yakko called out, "If Squit goes first, and then you go second. That, means that Pesto goes next and I…" she whispered to himself and he counted the order on one of his hands, "Why is it I'm always going last during tag duels?"

"Lucky I guess." Lillian said, and turned her attention to her hand, "I summon 'Inverted Sword Wielder' in defense mode!" she shouted. The monster that appeared, looked like a black and white knight with the mask down, and two swords in its hands. The stats that appeared were, Level 3, 300 ATK and 1300 DEF. "And you know what…" she said, and picked up three cards from her hand, "I'm gonna do what works for Yakko, and lay three cards face down before I call it a turn."

"My turn I guess." Pesto said, and drew his card, "I'm going to summon, 'Penguin Mage' in defense mode." he said nervously. The stats that appeared showed that it was a level 3 tuner monster with 1100 ATK and 600 DEF. "Next I play the 'Antarctic Stronghold – Penguinopolis' field spell." [Antarctic Stronghold – Penguinopolis, is a field spell card that increases the ATK and DEF of all aqua and wing-beast type monster by 300. Once per turn, you may special summon one level 3 or lower 'Penguin' monster from your hand.] Yakko watched as the little bird was surrounded by ice on all sides, and behind the two of them raised a giant ice fortress. "Next I equip the 'Penguin Sword' spell card to my monster. This increases his ATK by 800 points." he said. The strange sword appeared and the Penguin mage grabbed it in his free flipper wing. "Next I lay one card face down and end my turn." Pesto said, and lowered his playing wing.

"My draw!" Yakko said and drew the top card off of his deck. Suddenly the two birds spoke up at the same time, "We activate our trap cards, 'Two-Leveled Terrain'." they called out. [Two-Leveled Terrain is a trap card that cannot be activated unless there are two on the field. This trap card allows two players to use field spell cards at the same time. If there is only one 'Two-Leveled Terrain' on the field, destroy this card. When this card is removed from the field, remove all active field spells this turn from play.] "Huh, why would you need two field spell cards unless…" Yakko asked, only to have Squit laugh at him. "You guessed it, with our Field Spell cards, we've got the edge." he said, his wicked grin growing wildly. 'So to keep them from placing their field spell cards, I need to take them out right now, and I'm almost certain that I'm not going to do that!' Yakko thought to himself, "I summon 'Bobby Warner' from my hand!" he shouted, and the small blue pigeon shot out of the portal on the floor. The stats that appeared showed just Level 1, with 700 ATK and 600 DEF. "Next I activate his special ability," Yakko continued, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon a level 1 'Warner' monster from my hand or deck in face-up attack mode or face-down, and I choose this little guy!" he shouted as a card poked out from his deck, quickly he grabbed it a slapped it to his duel disk. The card back appeared in front of Yakko, just before it vanished. "Bada Bing!" Bobby said as he flexed his wings like arms. "And from my hand, I play, the 'Sugar Rush' spell card, increasing my Bobby Warner's attack by 1000 and his level by one." Bobby seemed to glow red as his ATK increased, and just a little, he opened his eyes. "Bobby, Attack the Firebird Chick with Pigeon Pummel!" Yakko shouted, and Bobby wasted no time jetting forward and rapidly punching the chick with his two wings as if they were fists. The chick shattered and Pesto watched Squit nervously as their Life points dropped by 400 points. "You'll pay for that!" Squit said as he growled at the toon. "Next I lay three cards face down and…" Yakko continued. "Hey Yakko?" Lillian asked interrupting him. "Hm?" he said as he turned to her. "Looks like your hand is empty!" she said. "Uh, yah and?" he asked curiously. "It seems to me like you could use some help with that, so I'm going to activate my 'Inverted Generosity' trap card." she responded. [Inverted Generosity is a trap card that you may activate when one player has no cards in his/her hand, you and that player draw three cards.] "Just a little present from friend to friend!" she said, and the two of them drew their cards. "Thanks!" he said and looked to his cards, "I'll end my turn!" he announced.

"Finally!" Squit exhaled, and drew his card, "First thing I do is activate my 'Gilded Bird Cage' field spell. This lets me increase all Winged-Beast monsters ATK by 300, and it lets me pick a fire type monster in my graveyard to special summon." the pigeon said, and waited as the giant golden cage surounded him, melding perfectly with the ice fortress surrounding his friend, "I choose my Firebird Chick!" The little chick reappeared in a burst of flames, and stood at the pigeon's side effectively dwarfing the owner of the flaming chick. "Next I summon 'Firebird Vanguard'!" Squit said. The bird that appeared was once again made from fire, topped with a fiery crown and two ornate tails of blue flames. The stats that appeared showed a level 3 Winged-Beast monster with 1500 ATK and 1200 DEF. "Then, I activate 'Talons of the Eternal Flame' from my hand and add its power to my Firebird Vanguard!" [Talons of the Eternal Flame, is a spell card that increases one 'Firebird' monster's ATK by 800. If the ATK of the selected 'Firebird' monster is higher than the DEF of the monster it attacks, the difference is dealt to the controller of the defense position monster as damage.] The claws of the bird shifted, shined until they popped and revealed a much larger pare of metallic claws in its feet. "This is going to hurt!" Yakko said as Squit pointed his feather at him like a finger. "Take out his face-down," Squit shouted, "Flaming Spear Blaze!" The bird, lurched forward, reaching its new bladed talons out as they burst into flames, and slashed them across the face down card, revealing Skippy Squirrel. "Graaa!" Yakko shouted as he clutched his chest in pain. The pain that shot through him was incredible, causing him to fall to his knees and their Life points to fall to 5700. "Yakko!" Lillian shouted right before she also felt the pain, bringing her down to her knees as well. "I didn't expect it to hurt that much!" Yakko grunted as he stood back up, "You ok?" he asked as he traveled to Lillian's side. "I will be, but these guys are playing for keeps." she said as Yakko struggled to help her to her feet. "We need to somehow take out those trap cards, even just one will be enough. They've got a 600 point bonus just because of those field cards." he whispered to her. "I'll bait them," she said, "You follow up and take them down a notch!"

"You read my mind!" he said with a smile and walked back to his spot, "I have to thank you!" he shouted to the pigeon. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Squit asked, and was answered by the nervous Pesto, "I think he means his special ability!"

"Special ability?" Squit asked. "Skippy's special ability, when he's flipped face-up, he lets me special summon one level three 'Warner' monster from my hand!" Yakko told the strange bird, "So I choose, Slappy Warner!" The old Squirrel jumped out of the portal on the ground, flipping in mid air, and landing, before grabbing her back in pain after everyone heard a loud crack, "Ouch!" she said. "And now, if she's up to it…" Yakko began and watched as Slappy stretched her back out before walking up to Lillian. "Would you?" she asked as she turned around and pointed to her back. Confused at first, Lillian reached her arms around the old squirrel and squeezed, allowing Slappy's back to crack back into place, "Hoooo, that feels better!" she said and walked back to her spot on the field. "Huh, not even a thank you, how about that?" Lillian said in a huff. "Get used to it kid, manners and me don't get along!" Slappy said as she reached into her purse. Out came a large black bomb lit bomb. "Ok, special delivery!" she said, and Yakko pointed at the Firebird Vanguard. Slappy hurled the bomb at her target, striking it and shattering it to pieces.

"HERRRR!" Squit growled and then grinned again, "Thanks to you destroying my Firebird, I can special summon my Firebird Symphonya to the field from my hand!" The bird that appeared was like the others, but the tail spread out like a bonfire. [Firebird Symphonya is a level 1, Wing-Beast type tuner monster with 300 ATK and 250 DEF.] "Next I lay one card face down and call it a turn." he said, emptying his hand. "Ready?" Lillian asked Yakko. "Ready!" he responded, knowing just what she was planning. "I activate my 'Inverted Maintenance' trap card!" she shouted, "This little number lets me chose one of the trap cards you two are playing and negates the effects before sending it to the graveyard." she said, and pointed her finger at one of their Two-Leveled Terrene traps. "Not so fast!" Squit shouted, "I activate my 'Flames of Destruction' trap card. This baby lets me destroy your trap card before it touches mine!" and spread out his wing as if spreading his fingers. The torrent of flames that shot out of the card, reached for Lillian's card, "I'll activate my Bottomless Pit trap card!" Yakko shouted, "By sending one of my cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate your Flames of Destruction!" Wakko jumped out of the card, opened his mouth and engulfed the flames entirely. "What?" Squit shouted and turned angrily to Pesto. The other bird shrunk in fear as he sweat nervously, "We'll talk later!" Squit growled. Wakko finished swallowing the flames and turned to Yakko with a red Gooky face and sweat dripping down his face. Somehow Yakko reached into his pocket and pulled out a large bottle of water, which Wakko gladly downed, letting the fire sizzle out in his stomach, "Glaaaah, thanks!" he said before he jumped back into the card and let it fall face-down again. Squit's trap cards and his field spell shattered alongside of his partner's cards, lowering their monster's ATK back to what they used to be as the two fields faded back to the museum room they were in before.

"Don't let this little bit of luck fool you, it's the last bit of luck you'll have. Now, we play for reals!" Squit said as he growled at the toon. Yakko felt his skin run cold, 'What's this?' he asked himself, 'some sort of danger? We need to beat them quickly!'

"I draw!" Lillian shouted as she pulled to top card from her deck, "I summon my 'Inverted Poet' to the field!" [Inverted Poet is a level 3 tuner monster with 1700 ATK and 1300 DEF.] The monster looked to be a skinny black and white man with a large fluffy hat and a quill in his hand. "With this monster summoned, I can take one trap or spell card in my graveyard and return it to my hand, so I pick Inverted Generosity!" she said and the card she claimed ejected out from her graveyard, letting her pick it up and place it back in her hand. "Inverted Poet happens to be a level 3 tuner monster, so I think I'll make a few changes! Inverted Poet, tune with Inverted Sword Wielder!" Lillian shouted. The black and white poet lifted into the air, bursting into three stars of light that circled around on perfect circles, enveloping the swordsman that followed behind, and bursting into a tower of light, "Behold, my newest monster, 'INVERTED LEVIATHAN'!" [Inverted Leviathan is a level 6 DARK attribute Synchro monster, with 2300 ATK and 1600 DEF. When this monster is synchro summoned, you may destroy one monster on your opponent's field.] The monster that appeared was long, long enough to wrap snugly around itself behind both Yakko and Lillian. The black and white serpent's head was like a spear head, large tentacle like whiskers falling to the floor on both sides of its face. "Thanks to his special ability, I get to choose Pesto's Penguin Mage." she announced and pointed to the strange penguin, "Go, Screech Wave!" The black and white serpent opened its mouth as it leaned forward, and let out an ear piercing screech, shattering the monster it had intended to. "I activate my quickplay spell card!" Squit shouted, "Fires of Heritage!" [Fires of Heritage is a quickplay spell card, quickplay spell cards can be played on your opponents turn in response to your opponent's move as long as they are on the field.] "With it the two of us get to summon one Winged-Beast monster the same level as the one you just destroyed." Squit told them. "Wait, why the both of you?" Yakko asked. "Because we're the only ones that have Winged-Beasts in the first place!" Squit told them. Lillian smiled, "Actually…" she said as Pesto re-summoned the Penguin mage, and Squit summoned another Firebird Symphonya, "I do have one, 'Inverted Gryphon'!" [Inverted Gryphon is a level 3 Wing-Beast type monster with 1500 ATK and 2000 DEF. Once per turn, this monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.] The Gryphon had a mangy looking mane, colored white with a black face, up until it changed to a pale blue, "And I think I'll summon him in defense mode! Inverted Leviathan, take out one of his Firebird Symhonya!" she called out, and pointed to the bird she wanted, "The one on the right!" The serpent reached part of its body around, just enough to wrap itself around the bird, and squeeze, shattering it to dust, and leaving the team of pigeons with just 5600 LP. "I'll lay one card face down and call it a turn." she called out.

"I guess I'll go then." Pesto said as he nervously took the top card from his deck, "I'm sorry, but I have to." he said, and slapped down a card, "I activate the double summon spell card, letting me summon twice this turn. So I summon the level 1 'Puny Penguin' and the level 2 'Penguin Solder'." he said, and before Yakko could even read the stats, the three monsters lifted to the sky, Penguin Mage bursting into light and merging with the other two, "I synchro summon, the 'Emperor Penguin Emperor'!" he shouted. [Emperor Penguin Emperor is a level 6 synchro monster with 1900 ATK and 2600 DEF.] "I'm really, really sorry," Pesto said, "But this is the beginning of the end for you both."

**To be continued…**

**End of Episode 21**


	22. S1 Ep 22 Birds of a Feather

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 22 –**

**Birds of a Feather**

**Special thanks to Zane the Artist for his creative cards.**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's.

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

Yusei typed away at the laptop computer on the desk, stopping he quickly pointed to the screen, "When a cartoon like Yakko is created, they first have a rough sketch, then a final sketch, and then something called a negative plate is created from clear plastic with the final sketch on it, but in reverse." he said to the others. "So every toon Yakko's dueled has been a negative plate?" Crow asked.

"The Duelist Museum is a museum of the history of dueling, it has everything from cards to strategies that have been used all over the world. They even have a carving of the Egyptian God cards." Lillian told her friends. "Seeing legendary cards will always keep me interested." Yakko retorted.

"That bird, losing to such a punk." Squit said as he loaded his duel disk.

"With Skippy Warner's ability, I get to special summon Slappy Warner to the field." Yakko said, and Slappy hurled her bomb at her target, shattering it to pieces.

"I'm really sorry," Pesto said as he looked to Yakko, "But this is the beginning of the end for the both of you."

[Cue Yugioh 5D's opening theme.]

"About time you did something right on your own!" Squit said as he looked at the field, eyeing Yakko's two monsters paired with Lillian's two, and all of the face downs they had. He also noticed that their Life Points were down to 5700, just a sliver higher than their own. Turning to his own field, he spied the two Firebird monsters he had standing next to the Emperor Penguin Emperor of his partners. "Remember the plan!" he continued, "The boy is our target!" Pesto simply nodded, and turned to Yakko, "I attack your Bobby Warner!" he said softly. The enormous penguin opened its mouth, and a blast of chilled smoke enveloped the pigeon, freezing him in place. "Hooo, that's cold!" Booby said before he shattered into pieces. "INGGG!" Yakko and Lillian said as they held onto their chests. Lillian breathed heavily as their Life Points dropped to 4500. "That hurt!" Yakko said as he regained his strength. "I activate my 'Inverted Return' trap card." Lillian shouted, "This lets the one you attacked, special summon one tuner monster from his deck." Yakko turned to her with surprise, "What are you doing?" he asked. "Just go, you're their target, so I'm going to intercept as much as I can!" she said, and Yakko watched as his deck lit up, searching for just the right card. "I choose…" he said and the light stopped moving, pushing the card he wanted out of the deck as he grabbed it, "Hello Nurse Warner!" he shouted, slapping the card on the field. The slender nurse lifted up from the ground, flipping in mid air before she landed on her high heels in a karate pose. "Yakko!" Hello Nurse called out as she turned around, "Are you two alright?"

"HELLOOOOOO NURSE!" Yakko replied as hearts started throbbing in his eyes. Lillian narrowed her eyes in distaste, "He's fine!" she replied in a slight growl. "I lay one card face down and call it a turn." they heard Pesto say as he placed his final card into one of the slots on his duel disk.

"My draw!" Yakko said, and pulled the top card from his deck. "First I summon my Cartoon Master, and then I activate my 'Rerun' trap card!" Yakko shouted. [Rerun, is a trap card that lets you special summon one 'Cartoon monster from your hand as long as you have one 'Cartoon' monster on the field.] "So I special summon my Cartoon Conductor from my hand!" The silly looking train conductor flipped out of the portal on the floor, landing next to the Karate master with a similar grin, smiling as they slapped hands, "I knew they would come in handy!" Yakko said and lifted his hands, "First I tune my Hello Nurse with my Slappy Warner." he shouted, and the two turned into stars, lining up to burst into a beam of light, "When a soul of laughter is painted from rainbows, their smiles bring light to the shadows. From the Drawing Board to the Big Screen, I Synchro Summon, Queen Angelina Warner!" His mother appeared with all of her glory, the three fairies circling around her as she stepped out of the light. "Next I activate her special ability, bringing one of my Warner Monsters back from the graveyard, like my Slappy Warner!"

"I activate my trap card 'Ice Shelf'." he heard Pesto say. [Ice shelf is a trap card that can be activated when you have Emperor Penguin Emperor on your field. Place a barrier counter on all Winged-Beast type monsters on the field.] Suddenly Squit's Firebirds, Pesto's Penguin, and Lillian's Inverted Gryphon all began glowing with a blue aura. "You see, as long as they have these counters on them, then that monster can be saved by removing that counter." Pesto explained. Yakko growled a little as he glared at the giant penguin, 'Well, that puts a damper on my strategy.' he thought to himself, "Next I tune my Cartoon Conductor with my Cartoon Master, and thanks to his special ability, he gains a star." The Cartoon Conductor did his silly little dance, but this time Cartoon Master clapped happily as he began to bow, giving the conductor the confidence boost he needed. Then the two of them lifted into the air, the conductor spitting into four rings of energy as they surrounded the Cartoon Master, "From the Drawing Board to the Big Screen, give it up, for King William Warner!" Yakko shouted as the master burst into his own stars, before exploding into a pillar of light. His father emerged from the light, flipping his scroll in his hand and striking a pose. "King William's special ability lets me take your Penguin and throw it out of play!" Yakko announced, and King William looked the Penguin up and down, before opening the scroll to the giant bird. Again the monster sweat dropped before being pulled into the page by a large red hand of energy. Squit growled at his companion, "This is ridiculous, even when you do something right you do it all wrong!" he said. "I…it's not my fault!" Pesto said as he waved his wings in defense. "Just leave him alone!" Yakko said, and pointed to his target, "King William, smash his Firebird Symphonia on the right!" The king lifted his scroll, and slammed it against the bird's head, shattering the aura around it and dropping their LP from 5600 to 3900. "Queen Angelina, finish that Firebird off!" the toon shouted, and Queen Angelina pointed her hand towards the two of them, sending her three fairies in to smash against the large bird, smashing it to pieces. "Heh, now my other Symphonia gets a boost of 400 ATK. Looks like we're staying put." Squit said and turned to his partner as their LP dropped to 2200, "Now that's how you do it."

"Still, Slappy go ahead and do your thing!" he said. "With pleasure!" the old squirrel replied and spun her purse in a few circles before slamming it into the fire bird, dropping the aura and their LP to 800. "Uh, Yakko?" Lillian asked, "They just lost a lot of life points, why aren't they feeling any pain?" Yakko turned to her quizzically, then back to the two birds. Yes, it looked as if they felt nothing, but when he looked closer, he could see the sweat of determination and struggle on Squit's cheek. With a sneer, Yakko placed the last card in his hand to his disk, "I'm gonna lay one card face-down." he said. "I'll activate my Inverted Generosity trap card again, letting Yakko and I draw three cards." Lillian followed up, and the two of them drew their cards. "Now I end my turn!" Yakko announced. "Which forces me to discard two cards," Lillian added in, "All I can have is six in my hand at the end of my turn."

"My draw!" Squit shouted as he pulled the top card from his deck, and smiled as he saw his card, "I'm gonna activate the spell card 'Pot of Greed'. This lets me draw two cards." he said and drew his cards. "And second, I activate the spell card, 'Fires of Fortune', letting me draw the same number of cards as I have in my hand. Next, 'Double Summon', letting me normal summon twice this turn." the bird continued. "I summon both Firebird Chick, and Firebird Scavenger!" [Fire bird Scavenger is a level 4 Wing-Beast type monster with 2100 ATK and 1300 DEF. When this card battles, you may destroy this card and special summon one 'Firebird' Monster from your graveyard in its place.] "Normally I would use this card to surprise my opponent, but it looks like I'll be using it a synchro material instead!" Squit shouted, and unfolded his wings as his three firebirds raced into the air. Firebird Symphonia split into a single ring while the other two shattered into their stars and lined up in the middle of the ring, bursting into a tower of light, "Now, I reveal, my greatest beast. Behold, 'Firebird Empress'!" he called as the queen of his deck emerged. The red and golden feathers of her body and head shined in the blinding light of her wings, illuminating the crown of feathers on her head. The three long tail feathers surged with fire as she swayed them back and forth, and with a mighty screech, she announced her own presence. The stats, made Yakko nervous, level 8 and 2900 ATK with 2300 DEF. "Ho crap!" he called out, and the bird pointed at one of the cards their monsters. "And not just that, she also gives a bonus of 300 ATK to all Firebirds on the field. Attack the Inverted Gryphon!" The phoenix queen, reared her head back, and let loose with a giant fireball, smashing into the gryphon and shattering the aura around it. "DGYAAAAAAH!" Lillian shouted as her Life points dropped to 2800. Yakko tried to remain standing while Lillian fell to her knees, dropping all six cards in her hand. "Lillian!" he shouted, and walked over to her. Kneeling down, he gently placed his hand under hers, "I'm sorry." she said to him, "I just don't know how to beat them."

"Don't give up now." he told her, "We can't give up, the duel isn't over yet!" They both heard Squit as he laughed out loud, "Oh yah it is, nothing can beat my Firebird Empress, even if you destroy her, I'll just bring her right back with her own special ability!" he said. Yakko turned from him, and faced Lillian, "Yes you can Lillian, but you can't do it alone, believe in your deck and I'm positive you'll find a way, just like when you faced off against Lenore, things seemed impossible then, but somehow, you found a way!" he told her, "Now stand up and DUEL!" With a gentle heave, he lifted her to her feet, and picked up her cards, handing them to her. Lillian kept her eyes open wide, looking into Yakko's as he looked to her, focus and determination singing throughout his soul. Gently she took her cards from him, "Ho, man, I may want to puke after this!" Squit said, and without him knowing Pesto turned to him, with an angry glare. "I lay two cards face down and call it a turn." he said.

"My turn," Lillian said, and looked at her card with a shock, 'I can win this!' she told herself, "I use the spell card 'Inverted Soul'!" she called out, and slapped it to her duel disk, "This card is special, because I can only use it on one of my 'Inverted' Synchro Monsters!" she told them, "It takes the base ATK of one monster of my choosing and adds it to the 'Inverted' Synchro monster I choose." and with a point of her finger, announced, "I choose, to add King William Warner's ATK to my Inverted Leviathan!" Her giant serpent began to glow, the red aura causing the beast to grow in size. "Wh…What?" Squit shouted as he looked up at the now 5300 ATK monster. With worry he looked over to his partner, who now had a smile on his face. "I aint gettn hit, it's you who has the monster!" Pesto finally said with confidence. Squit's face fell, and he turned back to them, "I activate my 'Flaming Dive-Bomb' trap card." he said out of desperation, "I can send my Firebird Flarestorm from my hand and deal damage to you, it's level times 300." he shouted, hoping the pain would be enough to stop her. Pain did run through them as 1200 of their Life Points vanished, yet they both stayed standing, "Now I activate my second trap card, 'Rise From the Ashes', letting me special summon my Firebird Flarestorm in defense mode!" [Firebird Flarestorm is a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK and 1400 DEF. When this monster is special summoned, destroy up to 2 spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field.] "Did you forget?" he heard Pesto ask, "That trap card negates the special abilities of the monster it summons!" Squit let his eyes go wide as he watched the Leviathan lift its head higher into the air, "Inverted Leviathan," Lillian began, "DESTROY HIS FIREBIRD EMPRESS WITH CRUSH COILS!" Again part of the serpent's body wrapped around the bird, squeezing until the monster shattered, dropping Squit's team down to 0 as the tail slammed against the bird.

The shadows lifted as Stone sat there, waiting, he stood up the moment he could see his friends' feet and ran to the gate just as it lifted up freeing all of them. Yakko stood there, two new cards in his hands, and a smile on his face as he looked to Lillian, "Told you, you could do it!" he said, and received a surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, "Thank you." was all she said. From the corner, hidden in one of the shadows of the displays, a young boy stood, his face covered by shadows, all except his smile.

"So after that, we just walked around and looked at all of the exhibits, and rested on any benches we could find." Yakko said as Yusei sat back and listened. "And the birds didn't tell you anything after the duel?" he asked. Yakko simply shook his head. Crow patted him on the head, "Eh, don't worry about it, we'll get them to talk next time!" he said, and leaned in close to the toon's ear, "I'm still not happy about that frog in the blankets gag!" he whispered and walked away. "Yakko?" Yusei asked as the toon smiled brightly, "What did you do this time?" Yakko looked to his mentor with a cheeky grin, "Oh, nothing!" he said and got up quickly from his chair, running past Yusei just before an angry Crow could grab him, "You'll never catch me Crow!" he said as he ran away. "Funny, that exactly what my Duel Runner just told me!" Crow growled and quickly pushed Yakko's chair away to continue chasing him. "YIPE!" Yakko shouted as he lifted into the air, before running off, spinning his legs like the toon he was. "If you ever touch my Duel Runner again, I'll tie your arms around your head!" Crow shouted as he chased after Yakko. Yusei simply smiled as they disappeared into the halls, "Yakko, you really bring a different life to your friends." he said and stood up to make his way to his temporary dorm room.

**End Episode 22**


	23. S1 Ep 23 Silence is Golden

**Animaniacs 5D's – Episode 23**

**Silence is Golden**

Once again Yakko ran through the halls as he tried to make it to class, 'Makes me kind of wish I still had Ms. Flamiel to work with.' he thought to himself, and quickly ducked into his classroom, just before the bell rung. Breathing heavily, he sauntered off to his desk, and flopped his face to the table, "I told you not to play those video games so late." he heard Lillian say from next to him. "No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" he said sarcastically, wishing she had asked if he was alright instead, "And it wasn't video games…this time. I was trying to finish that stupid…" he was about to say, but was quickly interrupted when the female teacher slid the door open. "Yakko, Lillian, both of you may be excused after you hand in your assignments." she said. Yakko and Lillian both looked to her as if she had gone completely nuts, "You need to be in the gym for Tournament written tests." she said, "Each of you need to be able to finish your written tests before you can proceed, think of it as a way of picking opponents." Yakko slowly reached into his backpack, pulling out a sheet of paper with what he hoped was the correct answers to his homework. Lillian did the same thing, only with much more confidence in her work. The two of them stood up and walked to the front of the class, placed the paper on top of her desk and walked out the door. "So Yakko," Lillian asked, "Sure you have enough energy to make it all the way to the gym?" she asked. Yakko stiffened up a bit, and turned to the wall. There, near one of the bulletin boards, sat a map of the school, showing the gym all the way on the other side of the school. "AAWWW!" he groaned as he dropped his head, and Lillian simply chuckled at his expense.

[Cue Yugioh 5D's opening theme.]

"This doesn't make any sense," Yakko said, "Aren't written tests supposed to be before the whole thing?" Lillian shrugged her shoulders, "Mhm!" she sighed, "Maybe this school does it differently." The two of them walked all the way, Lillian showing him a few shortcuts to get there and when they arrived, they were greeted by a familiar face, "About time you two showed up!" Draco said as he leaned against the door frame. "Don't tell me you're already done?" Yakko said as he growled at the boy. "Or that this is one of your family's traps!" Lillian added in. "Don't lump me in with that coward I have to call a brother!" Draco growled as he lifted up off of the wall, "I'm just as much in the dark as the rest of them."

"Rest of them?" Lillian asked as Draco placed his hand against the door handle and pushed. Through the opening of the door, they could see everyone that had made it past the first round. Tables spread all around with chairs close by, and a single table with doughnuts, milk, and toast spread out along it. Yakko let his mouth hang down and he drooled in hunger before dashing over to the table to grab as much as he could eat. "Don't be a pig!" Lillian shouted as she chased him down, "That's not just for you!" Draco shook his head, only slightly embarrassed, "How did I let him beat me?" he asked as he walked towards them.

The test and breakfast took almost half the day, filling out so many questions, tested Yakko's resolve, and his knowledge of the game. Somehow though, he made it. "I can't imagine what this test could be for." she thought to herself out loud. "It's a scorecard!" they heard Draco say from behind them, "They take the total score of your test and pit you against someone who has a similar score. After that, they create the brackets, leading you up to the finals. They couldn't do it that way before because of the teams." Yakko and Lillian both looked to him in curiosity and surprise causing him to get nervous, "Don't look at me like that, my mom just likes to talk when I visit on the weekends."

"I know Lenore never made it to this round but, where's Raphael?" Lillian asked as she looked around. Draco sneered a little as he turned away, "The dork never made it past the Prelims, lost to a silent gothic nerd and some chick with an umbrella." he said. Yakko and Lillian simply stood there, shocked, "What?" Draco asked, "Those two were better than we took them for. Completely underestimated them. Good thing I didn't have to duel them myself. But I promise I won't make the same mistake if I do face them!"

"Yeeahhh!" Lillian said as she turned her eyes to Yakko. He did the same, both thinking the same thing. "Wait!" Yakko asked, "He lost to that kid in the grey team?" Draco turned to the toon, "Isn't that what I just said?" he asked. "What kind of cards did he play with?" Yakko asked as he walked up to the boy. Draco felt slightly uncomfortable with how close Yakko was, feeling like he could just steel his cards at any time, "Silence monsters!" he said, "They do something strange to your cards. One of his monsters, 'Silence Painter' just locks up your spell cards, and another, 'Silence Hunter' keeps you from using traps. Raphael had no chance of winning."

"A lock-down deck!" Lillian exclaimed as she walked up to Yakko. He turned around to meet her face to face, and nodded in response. "Thanks Draco, I might just have a chance now." he said, and took off, Lillian following close behind, "Uh, yah. Any time." Draco said in his surprise, "What was that?"

"Yakko, slow down!" Lillian called as she followed him through the halls. He turned on his heels, stopping in the hall as he waited for her to catch up. "Where did all of this energy come from?" she asked. "I think this gothic kid might be one of my friends in disguise!" he said as they walked towards their lockers. "Or one of their negative plates!" she reminded him. "Either way it's a step forward." he said as he stopped at his locker and twisted the dial. He quickly pulled out his Duel Disk, and strapped it to his arm. "You're not going to challenge him now are you?" Lillian asked in shock. "What better time to get answers?" he asked and she caught his arm just as he was about to close his locker door. "The tournament is a better time!" she said, "You can't beat the guy twice just because you think he's someone he might not be. That's not what dueling is about. You taught me that dueling is a game to make friends, build confidence and find what really matters to you. Dueling him **out** of the tournament and then again **in** the tournament is like kicking him while he's down. Are you really going to do that to him just because you're impatient?" Lillian looked as if she was about to cry, Yakko wanted to answer 'yes' to her, but the moment he looked into her eyes, the moment he heard her words, he stopped, thinking about all that she had just said, "No." he exhaled as he dropped his arm in shame, "You're right. I'm sorry!" Lillian smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Yakko wrapped her in a hug as well, "Thanks Lillian, I almost did something I know I would have regretted." he told her as they stood there.

Yakko looked at all of the 'Warner' cards he had, each of them looking back at him, 'I'm glad I had Lillian there, I just know I would have ruined dueling for that kid if I had been wrong!' he thought to them. 'I think she's a good influence on you!' he heard Hello Nurse say. 'Har, har!' he responded, and heard the buzzer go off signaling him to step out of the locker room and into the arena. Up the stairs he went, joining the others in the dueling arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Introducing your top winners of the Annual Domino City's East Duelist Academy, First Year's Tournament." they all heard the announcer shout. The crowd's cheers were even larger than before as they waved to the fans. "But the fun doesn't stop there, we've taken the scores of each of our competitors and matched them up with the best possible candidate for their duels!" the announcer reported, "Starting with the lowest score, Yakko Warner!" The crowd both cheered and laughed as Yakko waved his hand embarrassed at the announcement of his placement. "Not trailing far behind, the shiest of the school, Susan Silencia!" The pale skinned girl simply lifted one of her hands and waved, hiding even further into her long hair. "These two will be the first to start us off in our main event, so duelists, get ready to duel!" they heard, and each of them turned to go into the waiting room.

Lillian turned to Yakko as she sat down, "THE lowest score?" she asked in disappointment. "Hey, I tried! Those questions were hard!" he argued. "Did you even study?" she asked. "Yah, but there was barely anything on there that I DID study." he retorted. "What did you study?" Lillian asked as she placed her hands against her hips. Yakko blushed a little as he turned to her, "My cards!" he answered. Lillian slapped her face with her hand in frustration, "I guess that will help for new strategies, but still!" she said. "Look, I promise not to lose until we face each other alright, have I ever broken a promise?" he responded. "Well, no but…" she began saying and was interrupted by the announcer. "Will Yakko Warner and Susan Silencia please make their way to the arena?" he called out. "Wish me luck!" Yakko said as he stood up to leave. "With your score, you'll need it." she said. "Just remember to save some for yourself when we meet in the arena!" he countered and exited the door. The moment he was visible to the crowd, he heard them all roar out loud, probably the loudest they'd ever been. He waved as the announcer called out his name, "Introducing your King of Clowns, the Prankster Prince, the toon with all the answers, the one, the only, Yakko Warner!" Yakko looked up to his friends in the stands, each of them with a mixture of disappointment and pride in their eyes, especially Yusei. 'He must be mad about the low test score.' Yakko thought to himself. "And his opponent," he heard the announcer shout, "the darling little girl from nowhere, the cute and lovely, Susan Silencia!" Yakko turned to see the girl as she entered the stage, her hair still covering her face as she shyly waved to the crowd. Daws, and other sounds came from the crowd, "Hey Yakko, you'd better not make her cry!" one of the boys shouted to him. "Yah," another called out, "You'd better let her win!" Suddenly the entire stadium was in an uproar, each of them angry at him for even showing up to duel against the girl. "What gives?" he asked and turned to the girl, "They were praising me at first, now their telling me to lose?" Susan simply shrugged, and lifted her Duel Disk. 'I almost don't want to duel her myself, but I promised Lillian that I would win, and I can't give up if I want to win.'

"Just a reminder to all of our fans that this tournament will determine the fate of every student participating," the announcer said, catching Yakko's attention, "Every time one of our contestants moves on, the score of their test increases, the higher the score of the opponent they defeat, the better their score will get. The winner of the tournament will be presented with his final score and a chance to face off against one of our top teachers for some extra credit."

"Wait we get graded on this tournament?" Yakko asked. "Should the score prove impressive enough, the winner will advance in grade, and be eligible to participate in tournaments around the world!" the announcer reported, and Yakko turned to Susan, her eyes shining through the silvery strands of her hair, 'Those eyes.' he thought to himself. "Duelists are you ready?" the announcer asked, breaking Yakko out of his revere. Yakko pulled his deck from his side, and placed it in his Duel Disk, letting the machine shuffle his cards for him. "Ready, set, BEGIN!" the announcer shouted. "LET'S DUEL!" the two said to each other.

"I'll let you go first Susan." Yakko said, and she quietly drew her card. "I summon the 'Runway Dancer' in attack mode." she said, and placed her card on her disk. The monster itself was that of a young beautiful girl, wearing a pink leotard and tutu. The white tights she sported showed off her pink laced up ballerina shoes. The strange thing was her leotard, it was designed to resemble a top design dress. [Runway Dancer is a level 3, DARK attribute, Spellcaster type monster with 1800 ATK and 900 DEF] "HELLOOOOOO NURSE!" Yakko howled as he let his eyes turn into hearts. "Her special ability lets me summon the monster 'Dance Partner' to the field from my hand." she said. [Dance Partner is a level 2, DARK attribute, Spellcaster type monster with 800 ATK and 800 DEF and can only be summoned by Runway Dancer's special ability. As long as this monster remains face up on your field, whenever a monster on your field is destroyed by battle, inflict half of that monster's DEF to your opponent.] The monster that appeared was male almost as tall as the Runway Dancer and dressed in a tight purple full body dance suit similar in design to Runway Dancer's leotard. "Next I lay this card face-down let you take your turn." Susan whispered. Just as Yakko placed his finger on his deck, he felt the sting of the glares from all of the boys in the crowd, and somehow, he could feel it coming from his friend Stone as well. 'How am I supposed to duel if everyone's treating me like a bad guy?' he asked himself and timidly drew his card, "I summon Wakko Warner in defense mode." he called out, and his brother jumped up from the floor spinning in air as he smiled and spread his arms out, his tongue still poking out the side of his mouth. Landing on the ground, Wakko looked to the competition, and let his eyes pop out of his skull, "HELLOOOOOO NURSE!" he called out, and knelt down on one knee before turning blue. "Good to see you to Wakko!" Yakko said, and Wakko turned his head. "Oh, hello!" he said and waved before turning back to the opponent. Yakko lowered his eyes half way, "I can just feel the love in our family!" he said sarcastically, and grabbed three cards from his hand, "I lay three cards face-down!"

"I activate my 'Reflect the Soul' trap card!" he heard Susan say, and he looked up to find a trap card of her Runway Dancer looking in a mirror with Dance partner holding her shoulders, but what was in the mirror was Runway Dancer looking down in depression, and Dance Partner with what looked to be a red Oni face, evil burning in his eyes as he smiled at the reflection. [Reflect the Soul is a continuous trap card that deals damage to your opponent equal to the damage you receive during battle.] "With this out on the field, you can't hurt me, without hurting yourself." Susan whispered. "What, but then, that means…" Yakko gasped, and Susan nodded at his realization. "You take the same battle damage I do. You can't win if you're getting attacked from both sides." she said, and Yakko quietly growled, 'This is nuts, first I've got the entire arena against me, now I can't make a move without hurting myself in the process. What do I do?' he asked himself, "I end my turn!"

Lillian sat in her chair, biting her thumb nail in worry as she looked down to her friend, "This isn't going good for him is it?" she asked and turned to Stone, only to see the glare he was giving his friend, "STONE!" she growled. Feeling like he was being hunted by a much larger animal, Stone shivered, and turned to her wearily, "How can you call him your friend if you turn on him like that." she asked. "Uh…well I…" he tried to say. "A duel is a duel, no matter who your opponent is." she told him. "Um… well…you see…it's like this…" he tried to explain, even though he knew he had no excuse. "Oh, never mind." she finally said, though her voice held a hint of disgust to it, "Just go back to betrayal, I'm going to route for Yakko!" As soon as she turned her head to watch the duel, Stone felt his shame grow, and he placed his hands in his lap. Unknown to them, Leo and Crow both did the same thing as Yusei shook his head.

"My draw!" she said, and pulled the top card from her deck, "I summon my level one 'Shy Child'!" Susan said, and the monster looked no older than six years old with her pretty pink princess dress and golden crown, her face hidden behind her long silvery hair. [Shy Child, is a level 1, LIGHT attribute, Spellcaster type tuner monster with 400 ATK and 200 DEF. When this monster is used as synchro material you may seal one of your opponent's face-down cards for three turns.] "And by tuning my Shy Child with both my Dance Partner and my Runway Dancer, I can synchro summon my level six, 'Beauty Beast'!" she called. The small child lifted up, splitting into a single ring encircling the two dancers as they burst into five stars and exploded into a pillar of light, the large cat creature that appeared was beautiful, pure white fur with a large pink bow around its neck, and pointed ears that had a small tuft of fur poking out of the top. [Beauty Beast is a level 6, LIGHT attribute, Beast type, synchro monster with 2800 ATK and 1400 DEF.] "Thanks to my Shy Child's special ability, I get to seal up your face-down on the left." she said and pointed to the card she wanted, the card was instantly wrapped in chains. "No!" Yakko gasped, 'She's locked away my Bottomless Pit, with it locked down like that I can't destroy her trap card.'

"Now I can attack your Wakko Warner!" Susan said, and pointed to his toon brother. "YIPE!" Wakko called out, and began to run as the large beast came at him, and shattered him with its claws. "I activate my Snappy Comeback trap card!" Yakko called as the dust settled, "With this Wakko comes back at the end of your turn." It didn't even seem to faze her, she just picked up another card from her hand, "I play this card face-down and then play my spell card, 'Rose and Thorn' from my hand." [Rose and Thorn is a continuous spell card that switches all of your monster in attack mode that declared an attack to defense mode at the end of your turn.] "It's your turn." she relinquished and her beast faded into a pale blue.

"Ho man, how is Yakko going to get past this?" Crow asked with a smile. "Back on Yakko's side I see." Luna growled in displeasure, to which Crow simply narrowed his eyes. "Yusei, I'm not sure Yakko can get out of this." Carly said, "If he ever declares an attack, he'll just take the same amount of damage as she does. Plus, the damage he's inevitably going to take from her attacking him. And now with that spell card out there, every monster she attacks with gets flipped into defense mode." Yusei kept his eyes down on the duel as he spoke, "That's not all, her Beauty Beast has a similar ability to redirect damage, and if it's in defense mode it can't be destroyed by battle." he said. "Oh my," Carly said, and pulled the card of Jack Atlas from her vest pocket, "Wish you were here Jack, maybe you could find a way."

"My brother comes back to the field now that you've ended your turn, and I draw!" Yakko called out as Wakko emerged from the ground and fell to his back, "You've got no idea how much that hurts." Wakko said. "No one else complains." Yakko said as he looked to his card, "I summon 'Ralph Warner' to the field in defense mode." [Ralph Warner is a level 4, WATER attribute, Toon type monster with 300 ATK and 2000 DEF.] 'I've got to find a way to keep a hold of some of my life points, or I just know I'm gonna sink, and fast!' he thought to himself.

**To be continued…**

**End of Episode 23**


	24. S1 Ep 24 A Familiar Face

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 24**

**A Familiar Face**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"About time you two showed up!" Draco said as he leaned against the door frame. "Don't tell me you're already done?" Yakko said as he growled at the boy. "Or that this is one of your family's traps!" Lillian added in.

"I can't imagine what this test could be for." Lillian thought to herself out loud. "It's a scorecard!" they heard Draco say from behind them, "They take the total score of your test and pit you against someone who has a similar score. After that, they create the brackets, leading you up to the finals. They couldn't do it that way before because of the teams."

"I know Lenore never made it to this round but, where's Raphael?" Lillian asked as she looked around. Draco sneered a little as he turned away, "The dork never made it past the Prelims, lost to a silent gothic nerd and some chick with an umbrella." he said, "Those two were better than we took them for."

"I think this gothic kid might be one of my friends in disguise!" he said as they walked towards their lockers. "Or one of their negative plates!" she reminded him. "Either way it's a step forward." he said as he stopped at his locker and twisted the dial. "You taught me that dueling is a game to make friends, build confidence and find what really matters to you. Dueling him **out** of the tournament and then again **in** the tournament is like kicking him while he's down. Are you really going to do that to him just because you're impatient?" Lillian looked as if she was about to cry, Yakko wanted to answer 'yes' to her, but the moment he looked into her eyes, the moment he heard her words, he stopped, thinking about all that she had just said, "No." he exhaled as he dropped his arm in shame, "You're right. I'm sorry!"

Lillian turned to Yakko as she sat down, "THE lowest score?" she asked in disappointment. "Hey, I tried! Those questions were hard!" he argued. "Did you even study?"

'I've got to find a way to keep a hold of some of my life points, or I just know I'm gonna sink, and fast!' he thought to himself.

{Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme.}

Yakko glanced at the field, his opponent had successfully locked him into a defensive stance, Wakko and Ralph both out on his field in defense mode, and one of the two face-down cards he had was locked in three large chains for the next three of his opponent's turns. She still had that Beauty Beast of hers, as well as a spell card that switched every monster she attacked with back into defense mode at the end of the turn, and a trap card that dealt the same amount of damage to him as he dealt to her, and one face down. Neither of them had taken any damage at all yet. 'She's good.' Yakko thought to himself, 'That Rose and Thorn spell card helps to put up a great defense and even if I'm able to deal damage, I take every point as well thanks to her Reflect the Soul trap card.' He shifted his gaze down to the one card he hadn't seen yet, 'What could you be hiding under there?' he asked himself, and suddenly, a picture came to mind, a trap card with a picture of a creature he hadn't seen before, split in half, one side a beautiful girl smiling happily, the other half, a hideous demon with blue scales and a wicked looking smile, 'What was that?' he asked himself in shock. "Are you nervous?" Susan asked kindly. "Uh…yah sure." he responded, just before Ralph finally spoke up. "Duh, rawrses!" the chubby guard said as he made his hands look the best like claws he could, and Yakko slapped his forehead, "Oh Ralph." he said with a smile, glad to know that none of them had lost any sense of humor inside the shadow world, "I'm gonna lay this card face-down and call it a turn."

"My draw." she said, and one of the chains broke and disappeared, "I summon my 'Pixy Model' to the field!" she said, and out came a very tiny fairy, dressed in beautiful pixy cloths, almost as if she were showing them off to the world. [Pixy Model is a level 2, Fairy type, tuner monster with 300 ATK and 1250 DEF.] "I activate my Totally Insany trap card." Yakko shouted, "This destroys your Fairy and gives you 400 Life points, then lets me draw three cards." the tinny pixy simply shattered before Susan found her LP rise to 4400, "That's alright, because Pixy Model summons another one when she's destroyed by anything other than battle." she told him, and pulled a card from her deck, placing another copy of Pixy Model to her field. "Boy that was pointless!" Yakko said. "Now I can tune my Pixy Model with my Beauty Beast!" Susan said and lifted her hand to the sky. "Beauty is only skin deep, watch as my monster reveals the true nature of that beauty. I synchro summon, 'Runway Model, Empress Talliata'!" [Runway Model, Empress Talliata is a level 8 DARK attribute fiend type synchro monster, with 3000 ATK and 2300 DEF.] The monster that emerged from the light was a beautiful woman, one that Yakko remembered seeing in the vision of her trap card, "That monster!" he said. "Is my most powerful, her first special ability activates now, for every monster in my graveyard when she's summoned, she gets an extra 300 ATK." her monster's ATK shot up, 1800 points. "What the…4800 ATK. Where did she get that thing?" Yakko asked, as Susan pointed to Wakko, "Attack the short one!" she said. Wakko folded his arms and turned from her, insulted, "Well if that's the way you want to be, I won't take you to dinner!" he said, and let the empress envelop him in a dark blue power that emerged from her palm. Wakko shattered to pieces as the attack picked, and slammed into Yakko. "What the…?" he asked as he LP dropped 1150 points. When he looked up, the monster had changed into the green scaled beast he saw in the card, and just as well, the card he had seen was active on her side of the field, "Behold, my beast's true form." Susan said as she lifted her hand to the new monster, "Thanks to my 'Stripped of Beauty' trap card, I can deal half of her DEF to you every time she destroys one of your monsters."

'What is it about this monster?' Yakko asked, and suddenly she lifted her head to him. 'Wait, what if she's showing me what she thinks of herself? Then that would mean her deck follows the same philosophy, beauty on the outside and a monster underneath.' Yakko turned to his cards, 'I need to find a way to keep my Bottomless Pit out there just long enough to let the three turns run dry, and I think I know just how to do that!'

"That toon had better not make Susan cry!" Stone heard someone say from next to him. He quickly turned his head to see the two guys next to him talking, "Yah," the other one said, "what a jerk for even accepting a duel against her." Stone growled audibly at the two, causing their hair to rise up, "He's a jerk is he?" he asked, "That's my friend down there. Have you forgotten that it's a tournament? Beside you haven't even met him, all you know is his name. So shut up and give the guy some slack."

"Oh yah?" one of them asked and stood up. "Yah!" Stone said as he stood up to meet the guy face to face. Lillian turned to him, smiling now that he had come to his senses. 'I hope you have some tricks up your sleeve Yakko.' she thought to herself.

"I end my turn and let my monster shift into defense mode." Susan said, and Yakko drew his card. "My draw." he said and smiled when he saw his card, "Here's the curtain call! I play the spell card, 'Hammer Space'." [Hammer Space is a spell card that allows you to remove one card on the field from play for two of your opponent's turns.] "I choose my face-down that you sealed away!" he said, and pulled it off of the field. Susan cringed a little as he smiled, and turned to his hand, "Next I can tribute my Ralph Warner so I can normal summon my Marita Warner from my hand." Ralph curled his fingers in like claws again and grinned, "Duh, yous is goin down!" he said, just before he shrank into a ball of dark aurora light, and opened up like an eye, out came the pink hippo as she dance on her toes. "With her normal summon I can special summon her husband, Flavio Warner straight from my deck." The blue hippo joined her as he jumped out of the ground; the landing he made shook the entire stadium. "Ah, my beautiful flower!" Flavio drawled as he wooed his wife…again. "That's not all, with Flavio's summon, I activate his special ability, and destroy every monster you have on the field!" Yakko announced, and the two of them spun in circles towards her monster, only to bounce off of one of her active cards and shatter it instead and sending her hair back, revealing her face, the face of a mink. "Minerva?" Yakko asked as he recognized her. She was different yes, her pale fur covered by what looked to be a pale blond drape of long hair, but he could see it, and yet he couldn't. Her eyes shined yellow, like that of an untamed animal, letting him know, the difference.

"What the, she's a toon?" Stone called out as he held onto the shirt of the unconscious boy he fought with, and the other one leaning against the steps with a scared look on his face.

"Sorry Yakko but my Rose and Thorn spell card can be used as a sacrifice to save one of my monsters from card abilities." Susan explained as her hair fell back into place. 'I don't believe it, Susan is Minerva's negative plate, I knew I recognized those eyes!' he thought to himself, and turned to his friends, the Hip Hippos, 'Well, at least it's not in defense mode anymore, but if I attack with either one of them, I'm done for. Her monster has way too much ATK. But, I'm not finished yet.'

"I lay this card face down and call it a turn" he shouted. Susan drew her card, "I switch my monster into attack mode." she said and pointed to Marita, "Finnish this duel!" she said, and the darkness in her voice sent shivers up the spines of everyone in the stadium, "Actually, I activate my Too Cute trap card, this keeps you from making an attack this turn!" Susan growled ferociously, causing the entire audience to shiver at her raw wild anger. "Fine, I activate my fissure spell card, and destroy your Marita Warner!" she said. Marita felt a small rumble beneath her feet, and looked down, finding the ground beneath her split open and dropping into a black abyss. She turned to her husband and fell, surprising Flavio as she disappeared into the darkness before the fissure closed up completely. "MARITA!" he shouted as he looked down and tried to dig her out. "Sorry Flavio." Yakko said, and Flavio stood back up, "Whatever it takes," the blue hippo said, "Make sure you win!" Yakko nodded, and turned back to Susan, "I end my turn!" she said, and Yakko drew his card. "I draw," he said, "I attach my Sugar Rush spell card to Flavio and change him into defense mode. Then I lay one card face down and call it a turn!"

"You'll regret not putting up a better defense," Susan said and drew her card, "I use the spell card 'Card Rotator'. Now by sending one of the cards in my hand to the graveyard, I can switch you monster back into Attack mode. Now I attack your Flavio Warner!" The monster stretched her hand out, pointing it towards the large toon, and launched its attack. The power enveloped him, shattering the hippo to pieces. Yakko crossed his arms over his face as his LP dropped to 1150. "Next my Stripped of Beauty trap card comes into effect, I'm sorry to say, but this is the end!" Susan said, and her monster screeched, making Yakko place his hands against his ears, and letting his LP drop to 0. Susan turned from him, "I guess you weren't good enough." she said. "It's not over yet!" she heard Yakko call out, and when she turned around, she saw a trap card out on the field, "My Candy Bag trap card gives my 500 life points after I take a hit, I'm still in this game!" Yakko explained, and Susan stood there in shock as his LP circle rose back up to 500.

Lillian sighed happily, "He cut that one close!" she said. "Too close if you ask me." Crow replied nervously. "I agree, it took him way too long to finally overcome that nervous energy and start to duel for real." Yusei said as he nodded, "But this might just be the chance he needed to turn this duel around."

"Now that it's the only card on my field, I can activate my 'Anything's Possible' trap card!" Yakko shouted. [Anything's Possible is a trap card you can activate only when it is the only card on your field.] "Now I can select one type of card, like trap card, and look at the top three cards of my deck, any card I draw of that type gets played, and the rest of them go to the graveyard!" he said and placed his hand on his deck. "The chances of three trap cards are astronomical, you'd be better off asking for monsters!" Susan shouted. "I know, but I don't want monsters, I need trap cards!" he said and drew the first card, "Well, well, it's a trap card!" he said, and showed it to her, "Warner Tower to be exact." Yakko placed his card face down, and drew his second card, "Another trap card." he said, and showed her his Toon Hole trap card. Susan looked on nervously as he placed his card face-down and drew his final card. He smiled, "What?" Susan asked, "What card is it?"

"It's the card I wanted." he said, and turned it around, "My Mirror Gag trap card."

"WHAT, M…MIRROR GAG?" Susan shouted as he placed it face–down. "Yup, now I can activate these trap cards this turn if I wish!" he said, "I'll activate my Warner Tower trap card, that way I can summon twice on my turn." Susan growled, "I end my turn!" she said reluctantly. "Ok!" Yakko said, and drew his card, suddenly another card appeared on his field, "And my card comes back to the field! Next I play the 'Wakko's Gag Bag' spell card, this lets me restock my hand to five cards." With a smile, he drew four cards and activated the trap card he wanted, "I activate my Bottomless Pit trap card, and by sending Hello Nurse Warner from my hand to the graveyard, I get to destroy your Reflect the Soul trap card!" he said and watched as Wakko jumped out of the card, bib tied around his neck and ran up to the trap card, "MMMM!" he said as he salted it, and then picked it up and swallowed it. Smiling gleefully, he gave Susan a kiss before turning around and diving back into the card. "Then I get to place my trap card face-down for next time!" Yakko said, "Now I summon Slappy Warner and use her special ability to destroy your Runway Model, Empress Talliata!"

"By sending Beauty Beast out of play from my graveyard I can save my Empress!" Susan shouted. And Yakko clapped loudly, "Well done!" he said, and slapped down another monster, "I special summon Bobby Warner!" he shouted, and the small bird once again appeared. "Bada Bing!" he said as he flexed his wings. "Next I use his special ability to summon 'Pesto Warner' to the field from my hand by sending one card to the graveyard from my hand!" Pesto appeared, and looked to Susan, his stats showing level 1 with 100 ATK and 900 DEF and that he was the Tuner, "Whada you lookin at?" he asked as he rolled up the feathers on his right wing. "Of course you can't have two good feathers without the third showing up!" Yakko said, and slapped down a card from his hand, "So I summon 'Squit Warner' from my hand by his own special ability." [Squit Warner is a level 1, Toon type monster, with 900 ATK and 100 DEF.] Squit shivered as he rose from the ground, "Hooo, man am I glad to get out of that darkness!" he said. "What, you afraid of the dark?" Pesto began to tease. "Hey, anyone'd be afraid a that dark, I think I saw my nightmares in there!" Bobby interjected and cringed. Pesto looked to Susan, "Boy am I glad I kept my eyes closed!" he said.

"Why hasn't he activated his Mirror Gag yet?" Leo asked. "He's going to synchro summon first, that way he has a total of seven monsters in his graveyard, giving his token more attack points than her monster!" Yusei responded.

"I tune my Pesto Warner with Bobby, Squit and Slappy, this gives my all the stars I need to synchro summon." Pesto lifted into the air on his wings, followed by Bobby and Squit as they flew, and Slappy followed close behind. Pesto burst into a single star, and his star began an orbit, creating the synchro ring that overlapped the three others, before they burst into a total of five stars that lined themselves up and burst into a pillar of light, "When a soul of laughter is painted with rainbows, their smiles bring light to the shadows. From the drawing board to the big screen, I synchro summon, Queen Angelina Warner!" His mother emerged from the light, her three fairies swirling around her as she spun like a ballerina. "Now I get to use her special ability," Yakko said, and the three fairies flew to the ground creating a circle of light that Angelina reached into. "I special summon Slappy Warner from my graveyard!" Yakko said as the old squirrel was brought up by the gentle hands of his mother. "Next I activate my Mirror Gag trap card, and special summon a mirror token that is identical to your Runway Model, Empress Talliata in every way."

"Every way?" Susan asked and watched as the mirror that came from the card turned into a blob of silver, and then shrank to take on the form of Minerva Mink. "What is this?" Susan asked, "A trick? I thought it was taking the form of my monster."

"You don't see it do you?" Yakko said, "Yes the token is a reflection of your monster, but the form is a reflection of you!" The closer she liked, the more she could see herself, all the way down to the draping hair, that the token pulled back behind her ears, "Don't you get it, you don't have to hide, real beauty doesn't have to just be skin deep. Sometimes you can be just as beautiful inside as you are outside." Suddenly the Token's 3000 ATK rose to 5100. "What? But…how?" Susan asked as she pulled her own hair back to get a better look. "Do you see now? You mask your hatred with a shy demeanor, you cause everyone around you to take pity on you when you should take pity on others. I'm going to show you what true beauty looks like, go my token attack her Runway Model, Empress Talliata!" Yakko said, and pointed to her monster. The token acted just like the monster, stretching her open hand to the Runway Model and spraying it with a silver power, shattering it to pieces and dropping Susan's LP to 4100. "How is your monster so much stronger than mine?" Susan asked. "It has the same ability as yours; I just had more of my friends in my graveyard than you had monsters at the time." Yakko explained.

"So that's why he wanted to synchro summon first!" Leo said as realization hit him. "That was pretty smart, by synchro summoning his monster, he was able to put more monster in his graveyard before he used his Mirror Gag trap card, giving his monster more ATK." Luna agreed. "Yup, that's my pal. Always has an answer!" Stone said in pride.

"Next I attack you with my Queen Angelina Warner!" Yakko shouted, and the queen pointed to Susan, causing the fairies to charge and slam into her, dropping her to 2100 LP. "Which makes Slappy's attack just perfect for ending this duel!" he said, and Slappy spun her purse in the air, before slamming it against Susan's head." Susan could only fall to her knees as her LP dropped to 0, and the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the duel. "AAAND THAT'S GAME!" the announcer shouted, "In an epic turn of events, Yakko turned a defeat into victory with slew of well timed gags and cartoon shenanigans. Just how far will he go in this tournament? Don't blink, you just might miss it." Yakko exited the stage, following a sulking Susan as she continued on. "Hey…" he asked as they made it into the locker room, "Are you ok?" Susan turned to him, and angry feral look in her eyes, and then smiled happily, "I'm glad." she said, "That was the best duel I've ever had! You deserve this!" Susan handed him a card, and Yakko watched her, "True beauty huh?" she mumbled to herself, "Maybe I can find my own someday." Yakko looked down at the card, and smiled, "Welcome to the team Minerva!" he said.

**End Episode 24**


	25. S1 Ep 25 It's Fools Gold

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 25**

**It's Fools Gold**

Yakko walked up to his friends as they all came up to meet him, "So how'd I do?" Yakko asked. "You let the crowd get to you didn't you?" Yusei asked sternly. Yakko twitched at first, "Well you try dueling when everyone hates you!" he countered. "I can sympathize!" Akiza said, "When I was still known as the Black Rose, everyone kept ridiculing me, it took Yusei to show me that I didn't have to hate everyone to get them to see just how much they were hurting me."

"Gosh that's rough!" Stone said and turned to Yakko, "Sorry about the way I acted at first buddy. I guess I let myself forget that…well this is a tournament and you're my friend. It won't happen again." Yakko smiled at the large boy, thankful for the support he got from his friend, "You still owe me bud!" he said as he placed his hands on his hips, "But thank you, for being my friend." Stone smiled as he lifted his hand up, and Yakko slapped it high in the air. "Well, well!" they heard a raspy voice say, "You made it, of course I'm not really surprised!"

"Thanks Draco!" Yakko said through his teeth. "Don't let him get to you Yakko, he's not supposed to duel you till later." Lillian said as she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I guess Lenore was right!" Raphael said as he walked up to be at Draco's side, "Definitely love birds!" Yakko and Lillian both blushed as Stone stepped in front of them, "Just leave them alone Raphael, it's not their fault you lost!" he said. The two large boys seemed to look straight into each others' eyes, each with a focused rage, "Long time no see to you to, looser!" Raphael said with a smile. "That was four years ago, you louse!" Stone said with a growl. "Huh?" Yakko asked. Draco seemed to gaze at the two with confusion as well, "Didn't he tell you?" Raphael asked, "This guy played in junior tournaments before he was placed in this school, and he always lost to me!" Stone simply growled at the boy, "Three years older and you still can't win, tough luck pal." Raphael teased. "I bet I could beat you now you punk!" Stone growled. "Will Draco Richman and Candice Flower please make their way to the dueling arena for the second match?" they heard the announcer say over the intercom. "I'm gone!" Draco said as he turned and left for the field, 'What ever happened back then, it's none of my business!' Draco thought to himself, and somehow, he didn't feel like that was what he really wanted to hear himself say, 'Tch, just the toon getting to me.' Draco stepped up to the stage, meeting up with a red headed girl about his height. She had a white and pink poufy dress white tights and red slip-on shoes. The braids of her hair were also filled with all kinds of different flowers, at the moment she was kissing her hands to the crowd. 'Yakko, when I face you, I'll make you pay for the humiliating defeat! Just you wait!' he thought to himself as he lifted his Duel Disk.

[Cue Yugioh 5D's opening theme.]

"Shouldn't we be watching Draco duel, you know check out his strategies?" Lillian asked as they all stood outside of the school. Stone faced Raphael as the other boy sneered with a smile, "You sure you want your friends to watch you lose again?" Raphael teased. "I'd rather have them at my side then hide form them Raphael, besides," Stone told him, "I'm a lot stronger than I used to be!" Stone pulled up his new Duel Disk, activating it and opening the platform before sliding his deck into it. "Well, still using the rocks in your head I see!"

"Not really!" Yakko said with a smile as Lillian's eyes went wide with shock at the tension between the two duelists. "At least I'm not stuck with the same cards every time!" Stone countered and picked up the top five cards. "LET"S DUEL!" the two called out to each other.

"Since you challenged me, I'll make the first move!" Raphael said and drew his card, "First thing I do is activate my 'Mansion Grounds' field spell! This gives all of my monsters an advantage over yours!" he said. "Yah, I remember, your monsters get to attack my life points directly as long as I have more cards in my hand than you do during your attack phase!" Stone told him as a large white mansion rose up from behind Raphael, "I told you same stupid deck every time!" Raphael growled in irritation, "Don't mock my deck!" he said, "I summon, 'Rich Sentry'!" [Rich Sentry is a level 3 warrior type monster with 1200 ATK and 800 DEF.] The chubby man in golden armor rose up, sitting on a lush and colorful chair with a large gilded sword at his side and a golden bow in his hand. He also seemed to be munching on a large drumstick. "Next I lay one card face down and call it a turn!" Raphael said.

"Um, what is Raphael's last name anyway?" Lillian asked, and turned to Yakko. Yakko turned to Leo and Leo turned to Luna. Luna looked up at Crow, causing him to turn his head to Akiza who turned to Yusei. Yusei simply shrugged his shoulders and looked to Stone.

"My draw!" stone called out, "I summon the 'Golem Defense Unit' in defense mode!" The three golems only looked to have human faces underneath their stone looking helmet, but if one looked closely, they could see the stone chisel marks that shaped the bottom half of their face. Strangely, the spears they had looked as if they had been made from metal. [Golem Defense Unit is a level 4, Rock type monster with 1000 ATK and 2100 DEF. While in defense mode this monster can attack one of your opponent's monsters.] "Golem Defense Unit?" Raphael asked, "When did you start changing your deck?"

"After I dueled and lost to Yakko, I just knew there was something wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. After he found more of his Warner cards, it came to me; I needed to change my deck to change my strategy. I'd never get stronger if I didn't explore new ways of thinking." he explained, "So, I changed to my 'Stone' monsters, a deck that forces me to play a much different style and think more on the cards I had to work with. After that duel, I decided, I needed to expand even more, so now you face my most powerful deck ever, my Golem deck!" Raphael gritted his teeth in frustration, 'What? I never thought he'd change his deck, not that much!' he thought to himself, 'It doesn't matter, my 'Rich' cards are more than a match for his Golems!'

"Thanks to my Golem Defense Unit's special ability, I can attack your monster with his DEF." Stone shouted. The moment those words left his mouth, the group of stone warriors sprang up and charged, shields out and spears pointed to their target, the speared the over fed knight and lowered Raphael's LP to 3100. "Next I can set these three cards face down and call it a turn!" Stone said with a smile. "Three cards, you've never done more than two in your life!" Raphael said as he drew his card. "Yah, I know." Stone said, "But a friend of mine taught me this trick, it helps in tight spots, and makes it harder for my opponent to guess which one is the most valuable to my strategy!"

"I activate my 'Buy Out' trap card." Raphael said. [Buy Out is a trap card that you can activate by sending any number of cards in your hand to the graveyard, destroy that many spell/trap cards your opponent controls and send them to the graveyard.] "I send one card to the graveyard, so that I can destroy…" Raphael started and shifted his finger between the three on the field, 'Which one?' he asked himself, and mentally played enie menie miny mo, "The one on the left!" he shouted, and the card revealed itself, "Oh, so close!" Stone said, "But my 'Cliffside Ambush' trap card can't even be used without a level 8 rock type synchro monster out on my field!"

"Cliffside Ambush!?" Raphael asked, "Doesn't that card…"

"Destroy other monsters with less ATK than my monster? Yah!" Stone answered as his trap card shattered. Raphael simply growled, "I summon 'Rich Treasurer' in attack mode!" The monster was garbed in puffy purple and blue cloths, and held both a scroll and a quill in his hands. At his side, he had a large bag of gold coins. [Rich Treasurer is a level 4 Spellcaster type tuner monster with 2000 ATK and 200 DEF. Once per turn you may reduce this monster's ATK to 0 and special summon one 'Rich' monster other than 'Rich Treasurer' from your graveyard.] "Now I can special summon my old Rich Sentry!" Raphael shouted and placed the cards from his graveyard onto his field. "I tune my Sentry with my Treasurer, this lets me synchro summon. Behold the power of my monster, 'Richking Nicodemus'." [Richking Nicodemus is a level 7 Spellcaster type Synchro monster with 2900 ATK and 1300 DEF. Once per turn during either of your mane phases, you may select one trap or spell card in your graveyard and bring it to your hand.] The monster itself was garbed in a gilded robe and hood, a long white beard hung from his chin and the eyes shined white underneath the shadows of the hood. Underneath the robe he had on a vibrant purple tunic and golden belt with large silver leg guards attached to leather boots. "I attack you directly with my monster!" he shouted, and the monster opened his cloak, pointing his massive right hand adorned with several large golden rings encrusted with large gems and a silver wristlet at Stone. The power that erupted from the monster's hand enveloped him, passing right by his monster. Stone lifted his arms up, shielding himself as the power surrounded him and he lost 2900 points. "Now I can activate my monster's special ability, and bring Buy Out back to my hand!" Raphael said and added the card, "I lay it and another card face down and end my turn."

'Heh, even if he gets his Mt. Range Golem out, all I need to do is keep my hand smaller than his next round, and I win!' the large boy thought as Stone drew his card. "I play the 'Cliffside Castle' field spell!" Stone shouted, and Raphael's smile fell, 'He has a field spell?' he thought as his mansion faded away to reveal a large castle carved out of the side of an enormous cliff side behind Stone. [Cliffside Castle is a field spell card that increases the ATK and DEF of all Rock type monsters on the field by 300. You may select one monster with 'Golem' in its name that was destroyed on your turn and special summon it by paying 100 LP per level of that monster.] "You should have attacked my monster, because I can summon the tuner monster 'Singing Crystal Golem' from my hand." [Singing Crystal Golem is a level 4, Rock type tuner monster with 1600 ATK and 2000 DEF. When this monster is used as synchro material for a Rock type monster, increase that monster's ATK by 800.] Now I can tune my monsters together!" Stone shouted, and lifted his hand, "Steadfast and strong, when strength comes from an iron will, nothing can stand against it, I synchro summon, Mt. Range Golem!" The large golem lifted from the ground, shaking the earth as it emerged behind Stone, towering over all as if to guard the man in front of him. "No…no way. How?" Raphael asked in a panic as he peered up to the face of the monster, "This isn't possible? How did you know? It isn't fair!"

"I told you before, Same deck, same strategy! Now I activate my Falling Rocks trap card, taking my Golem's original ATK out of your Life points." Stone said, and Raphael found himself bombarded with a shower of rocks, and his LP drop to 100. "I activate my Buy Out trap card, and by sending the last card in my hand to the graveyard I can destroy the last card on your field." Raphael shouted and the trap card revealed itself, "You know, I think you're getting desperate." Stone said as he looked to his card, "My 'Rockwall Terrace' can't even be used unless I have five Rock type monsters in my graveyard and an empty field!"

"Rockwall Terrace?" Lillian asked. "Oh yah, it would have been able to summon all five of the monsters in one turn." Stone explained. "Ok, now I can activate my Golem's special ability! He increases his ATK by 500 for every monster you have on the field!" The golem stretched out his arms, flexing the stone muscles it had as his ATK rose to 3500. "Now I activate my spell card, Golem's Fist, yet again increasing my Golem's ATK by 1000." Raphael stood there in shock as the monster yet again flexed, its attack meter rising again to stop at 4500. "Mercy?" Raphael asked in fright. "Yah, ok." Stone said, "I'll make this swift, Mt. Range Golem, attack using Mountain Eruption Slam!"

"I activate my Negate Attack trap card!" Raphael shouted, "This stops your attack in its tracks!"

"That's ok!" Stone said, "Because my Golem can attack twice! Finnish him off!" The Golem lifted his massive fist into the air and Raphael could only watch as it came down on top of him. As the dust settled, everyone could see Raphael as he dropped to his knees, "I lost!" he said as his LP dropped to 0, "Not just that, but to Rock Head himself!"

Stone's shadow enveloped the man, and Raphael looked up, seeing his hand outstretched to help him up, "Hey, good duel man!" Stone said happily. Raphael steeled his gaze and swatted his hand away before lifting himself up, "I don't need your pity!" he said, "Next time we meet, I'll crush you." With the last of his words, he turned and began to walk away. About five steps into it, he turned and tossed a card to Stone, "There, now we're even. Don't ever say I didn't keep my word." he said and continued on his way. Lillian and Yakko both ran up to Stone, Yakko jumping on the bulky man's shoulders "Nice job buddy, I might have a bit of trouble next time we duel!" Yakko said and took a glance at the card in his hand, "Golem Emperor?" he asked. "Yah!" Stone replied and turned the card to Lillian, the Synchro monster's picture was of a red rocked golem sitting on an ornate throne and a large Chinese crown placed upon its head, "It's a card Raphael won in one of his tournaments. He promised that if I ever won against him he'd give it to me. I guess I forgot about it!"

"It's only level 6." Lillian said. "Yah, but it's pretty cool for a level 6." Stone responded, and reached into his pocket to pull out two more cards, "Cause now I can place all three of them into my deck." As Yakko and Stone gawked at the cards in his hands, Lillian caught something out of the corner of her eye, a familiar shape, 'That's the OWL kid I faced in the beginning!' she thought, and turned away from them. "Huh?" Yakko asked as he noticed Lillian waking away. "What's up with her?" Stone asked. "Don't know, but I think we should follow her!" Yakko said, and jumped down from Stone's shoulder.

Willis turned from her as she followed behind him, disappearing as he turned the corner only to reappear further ahead. "What's going on?" Lillian asked as she followed, and found herself on the football stadium when the lights flashed on. "Kekekekekeke!" Willis laughed, "Welcome to my arena!"

"What's going on Willis?" Lillian asked. "Kekekekekeke! After you humiliated me, I decided I wanted revenge. You see, I was never able to display my full power to you." he said and pulled out his Duel Disk. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I don't have time for this!" she said and turned from him. "Oh, too bad, I thought you'd jump at the chance to find out more about your past!" Willis cackled, and Lillian let her surprise envelop her. She quickly turned to him, "What did you say?" she asked, and watched him smile, "That's right, I may be able to tell you more about yourself…if you can beat me!" he said. "Fine!" she huffed and activated her Duel Disk, "I'll take you on!"

"Kekekekeke!" he chuckled, "Finally, a chance at revenge!"

"LET'S DUEL!" the two of them shouted, just as Yakko and Stone showed up.

**To be continued…**

**End Episode 25**


	26. S1 Ep 26 Why OWLs hunt at night

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 26**

**Why Owls Hunt at Night**

Special thanks to Zane the Artist for his OWL cards.

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"THE lowest score?!" Lillian asked in anger. "Hey those questions were hard!" Yakko responded nervously. "What exactly did you study?" she asked. "My cards." Yakko responded tentatively.

"MINERVA?!" Yakko shouted as her hair fluttered in the back force. "She's a toon?" Stone asked as he leaned forward in his seat. "I synchro summon, Runway Model, Empress Talliata!" Susan shouted and Yakko stretched out his hand, "I activate my trap card, Mirror Gag." he responded. The token on his field, warped and molded itself into a copy of Susan, with her hair pulled back. "What is this?" she asked, "Some sort of trick?"

"You don't see it do you, this is a reflection of yourself!" Yakko explained, "Attack her Runway Model, Empress Talliata!"

"True beauty, huh?" Susan asked, "Maybe I can find my own someday."

"This guy played in junior tournaments before he was placed in this school, and he always lost to me!" Raphael said with a smirk. "That was years ago, I bet I could beat you now you punk!" Stone challenged angrily. "Behold the power of my monster, Richking Nicodemus." Raphael shouted as his monster rose up from the ground. "I synchro summon, Mt. Range Golem." Stone called out and watched Raphael's LP drop to 0, "Same deck, same strategy."

"I may be able to tell you more about yourself…if you can beat me!" Willis said. "Fine!" she huffed and activated her Duel Disk, "I'll take you on!"

"Kekekekeke!" he chuckled, "Finally, a chance at revenge!"

"LET'S DUEL!" the two of them shouted, just as Yakko and Stone showed up.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Opening Theme.]

"What's going on?" Yakko asked as he ran up to Lillian. "Stay out of this Yakko, this is between me and the girl!" Willis called out, and drew his card, "So why don't you take the first turn?"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again." Lillian responded, and Willis chuckled, "Alright then." he said and drew his card, "I summon Defense OWL in defense mode." The brown owl in armor lifted from the ground, turned around and turned his head, holding his shield in place before fading to the dull blue. "Next I place one card face-down and call it a turn." he said and let her draw her card, "I summon Inverted Iron Hammer!" she called out, "Next I add my Inverted Rites spell card to him, increasing his ATK by 1000 this turn." With a point of her finger, a red aura surrounded her warrior, and she called out, "Attack his Defense OWL, with Inversion Swing!" The black and white dwarf lifted his hammer high above his head, and brought it down on top of the owl. "I activate my 'Feather Barrier' trap card." Willis called out. [Feather Barrier is a trap card that you can activate when an opponent declares an attack, all defense position 'OWL' monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.] The dust cleared and the OWL monster she just attacked stood still, his shield holding up the dwarf's massive hammer, "And the best part is, it's a continuous trap card!" he said in an insane excitement. "Gerr!" she growled, "I end my turn with a face down!"

"My draw then!" Willis said as he pulled another card from his deck, "I summon 'Magician OWL' in attack mode!" [Magician OWL is a level 3 tuner monster with 600 ATK and 1300 DEF.] The brown owl that appeared, was small, probably the smallest in his deck. It garbed itself with a blue cloak that shined with metal along the edges, and wore long sharp shoulder guards on top of his wings of the same color. "With his summon I get to change your monster into defense mode and deal 800 points damage to you!" he said, and from the owl's eyes came a bright yellow light that moved her Inverted Iron Hammer onto one knee and slammed into her full force, "Errr!" she growled as the light sapped her LP. "Next I use my spell card 'Attacking Force'. This card switches your monster into attack mode. Next I can tune my magician with my Defender, synchro summoning a monster you'll never be able to defeat. I synchro summon 'Wise OWL Commander'!" The owl that emerged from the light was enormous, easily the size of Yusei's dragon. Black feathers covered its body all the way to its white face, armored with golden armor along its chest, wing edges and legs. The clawed talons on its feet looked razor sharp and it had blades that lined the outside of its wings. [Wise OWL Commander is a level 6 synchro monster with 2450 ATK and 2100 DEF.] "Wise OWL Commander comes with a special ability, when he's synchro summoned he switches all monsters on your side of the field to defense mode and again deals 800 points of damage to you." Willis explained, and his owl's eyes shined with a yellow light. Once again her dwarf knelt down, placing the head of his hammer on the ground and her LP dropped. "Another thing he can do is piercing Damage!"

"Piercing Damage?" Yakko asked, "Is that when the difference of a monster's ATK goes through your monster's DEF?" Stone simply nodded, "She's going to take what's left over as damage, and her monster only has 700 DEF."

"I attack your monster!" Willis called out, and the giant owl, unfolded its wings, lifting one massive foot, stepped on the dwarf, shattering it. "GYAH!" Lillian shouted as the pieces flew towards her, lowering her LP to 650. "Next I get to take the DEF of your monster and add it to my ATK until the end of your turn!" Yakko and Stone watched in awe as the giant owl's Attack meter rose up to 3150. "I end my turn!" he said and cackled again, "Kekekekekek! The time has finally come, I'm going to finally prove my prowess, and you my little field mouse are my pray!" he said.

'Even if I place a monster in attack mode, he'll just switch it to defense mode, and now he's getting me to take 800 damage every time he does that.' Lillian thought to herself, 'But I can't give up! I've just got to know if he really knows about my past, something I can use to remember who I am! Besides, Yakko taught me to never give up, even if things look dark. I'm not gonna let him down now!'

"I draw!" she called as she whipped the top of her deck off, "I summon the Inverted Shield Defender in defense mode! Next I play the spell card 'Inverted Shield'." [Inverted Shield is a spell card the increases your Life Points by 500 times the number of 'Inverted' monsters on your field.] Lillian took a deep breath as her life point circle rose to 1150. "Finally I lay one card face down and call it a turn."

"Alright!" Willis said as he pulled the top card from his deck, "I summon my Striker OWL in attack mode."

"Another synchro summon?!" Yakko asked as he recognized the monster. "That's right!" Willis called out and lifted his chubby hand, "I bring out a monster more devastating than the last, the leader of the OWL army, I synchro Summon, 'Eldest OWL General, Noctuam'!" The owl that appeared was just as big as the last, if not bigger. The old grey feathers showed its age and the golden armor it wore was worn out and dented, showing the experience of war. Around its mouth was a large tuft of white feathers that came down like a beard to his stomach. [Eldest OWL General, Noctuam is a level 8 WIND attribute Winged-Beast type synchro monster with 2550 ATK and 2350 DEF. Once per turn, while you control another Winged-Beast type monster, you may switch one monster your opponent controls into defense mode and inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.] "I attack your monster. Unfortunately your monster is destroyed instantly before damage calculation. Oh well!" he said and Lillian watched as the giant owl opened its old wings and unleashed a barrage of razor sharp feathers towards the warrior, shattering it instantly. "Normally I have him out here with another of my OWL monsters, that way I can deal 800 points of damage to you by shifting an attack mode monster into defense mode." Willis told her. Yakko placed a hand to his chin, deep in thought. "Thanks for that!" Lillian said, and drew her card, "I summon Inverted Warrior! With his special ability I can cut your monster's ATK in half!" Willis didn't seem to care as his owl's attack dropped to 1225. "I attack with my Inverted Warrior!" Lillian called out, "Reverse Impailer!"

"Wait a minute!" Yakko tried to say, but the warrior bypassed the large owl, before spinning the katana in its hand backwards and running in into the back of the giant bird, shattering it completely. Willis didn't even flinch when his LP dropped to 3425. "Thank you for letting me use his last special ability." he said, "You see, when my Eldest OWL General, Noctuam is destroyed by any means, I get to special summon an 'OWL' monster from my graveyard except him, so I special summon my Wise OWL Commander back from the dead!" the large black owl reappeared as the shards realigned themselves. "And you know what that means, your monster get's placed back into defense mode and you take 800 points of damage!" Again the light from the owl's eyes shined on her, forcing her warrior to kneel down and her LP to drop to 350. "I tried to warn you!" Yakko said. "I lay one card face down and call it a turn!" Lillian announced.

"My draw!" Willis said, "Attack her monster my pet!" he called out, but instead the owl's large claws rammed into the ghost of Inverted Shield Defender. "What the…?" Willis asked. "By sending my Inverted Shield Defender out of play, I can negate one of your attacks!" Lillian explained. "Gerr!" Willis growled, "I play two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My draw!" Lillian called out as she picked up the top card, "I summon my Inverted Poet to the field!" she called out. "And I activate my 'Midnight Strike' trap card!" Willis shouted, "By selecting one monster on my field, like my Wise OWL Commander, I can destroy monsters on your field until their total level is equal to or less than his. And since he has six stars, and I only see five on your field, I don't think they'll be sticking around!" Lillian could only watch as her monsters shattered by themselves. "NO!" she called out. "HA,HA,HA!" Willis laughed, "It's over without monsters, I WIN!"

"Uh, I end my turn!" she grunted. "MY DRAW!" he shouted, "I activate my 'Midnight Praying' Trap card, now every one of my OWL monsters get's an extra 800 ATK and they all get to pierce right through your defense!" Lillian scoffed, bringing her Duel Disk in close, "ATTACK, AND FINISH THIS NOW!" he ordered his monster, and the large talons smashed right around her, kicking up dust everywhere, "YES!" Willis shouted, "I WIN, I WIN!"

"Guess again!" He heard Lillian call out. with shock he lowered his arms, and leaned forward, watching as the dust cleared to reveal her and a single trap card that showed a broad sword being effectively used as a shield, by the Inverted Sword Wielder, "By activating my 'Inverted Attack Pattern' trap card, all damage I take this turn becomes 0."

"NO!" Willis yelled in anger, "I had you, why can't you just loose like all of the others that faced me? I am supposed to be better, I'm smarter, I'm…"

"A bigger baby!" Yakko commented. "You stay out of this, I didn't want you here!" he said and finally looked down, he found himself in a baby's diaper with a blue bonnet on his head. "GYAAH!" he called out in surprise, and heard Lillian laugh, "DON'T LAUGH!" he shouted at her. "I'm sorry!" she said, "But you look ridiculous!" and whipped a tear from her eye. Willis growled again, before jumping behind a bush to change back into his cloths, "I summon my Striker OWL in attack mode and end my turn!" he said angrily. "Ok," she said as she calmed down, "I draw!" She looked to her card, with both shock and surprise, "I summon, 'Inverted Axion' to the field, and by his own special ability, I can special summon 'Inverted Necromancer'!" Inverted Axion was a small black and white boy, a crazed look on his face and two large axs in his hands, dragging the ground behind him. His stats appeared as level 1, 400 ATK, 1200 DEF, tuner. Inverted Necromancer was just a white robe, darkness underneath and black gloves poking out of his sleeves, he had level 4, 1200 ATK and 0 DEF. "I can tune them together to create my newest monster." she said, and lifted her hand. Axion lifted to the sky, changing into an outline of himself before releasing his only star. The star circled around itself, changing into the synchro circle and overlapping the Necromancer, stripping him of all color before he exploded into a set of four stars that lined up and erupted into a pillar of light, "Remember the past as it shapes the future, carving the molds from the sands of time, I synchro summon, 'Inverted Ax Wielder'!" The large bulky man was enormous, taller than Stone with shoulders twice the size, he also wore a grey and blue plaid shirt with long jeans and a white beard. He had a large wood ax resting on his shoulder. [Inverted Ax Wielder is a level 5 Warrior type synchro monster with "Now I can activate his special ability, with his summon I deal 2000 points to every player in this duel!" she said and the two of them were enveloped in a red light. "Wait, why would you summon a monster that would force you to lose the duel?" Willis asked. "That's a good question!" she responded, "Why would I summon a monster that would deal the finishing blow to me, considering you have more than 2000 Life Points left and I don't? Unless I had this!" and she revealed her last face down, a quick-play spell card called 'Inverted Barrier Wave'. "You see this card negates the effect damage I take this turn and sends it all to you instead!" Willis went from confused to shocked and scared as the light that covered Lillian lifted from her, and slammed into him instead, lowering his LP to 0. She had won.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Willis cried out, tears pouring from his eyes, "I was supposed to win!" he said, "It's not fair, why is it I can't beat you?"

"I don't know." was all she said, "Now tell me, what do you know of my past?" Willis growled at her, anger flowing through his veins as he glared at her, "It don't exist!" he said. "What does that mean?" Yakko asked angrily. "It means what I said, I tried looking her up in all of the data bases I could think of." he said, "She's not in any of them. Her name, the doctor she went to see, even her cards, they don't exist anywhere!"

"Look pal," Yakko growled as he grabbed Willis by the collar, "Not everything can be told to you by a computer! Just cause you can't find her doesn't mean she isn't real. She exists and she's my friend, that's all I need to know, cause that is what's right now!" he said and gently set Willis on his feet, "She's not my friend because of something she did, or something she has, she's my best friend because of who she is!" and with a quick spin of his toes, he turned around, "Come on guys, let's get out of here!" he said. "Lilian was in shock again, Stone had a smile on his face, and they followed behind him. "You ok Lillian?" Stone asked in a whisper. "Huh?" she asked as she turned to him, "Yah, I'm fine!" she said.

It took them a few minutes to get back to the arena, but when they did, they were in shock. The stadium was silent as they looked down at the combatants, a kid in complete shock was sitting on his back, watching as the other kid, the one Yakko remembered as the bully prankster, stood there grinning wildly. "Uh, well I guess we have a winner!" the announcer said over the speaker. The crowd began talking amongst themselves, asking each other what had happened, "The winner of the third duel is Carlos Carnae!" they heard the Announcer say. "What, there's no way two duels could have gone by so quickly!" Lillian said. "Bad news, whatever that kid did, you have to face it in the second round!" stone told her, and Lillian bit her finger nail in worry.

**To be continued…**

**End Episode 26**


	27. S1 Ep 27 Silent Mime

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 27**

**Silent Mime**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"THE lowest score?" Lillian asked as she nearly pressed her nose to his, "Hey those questions were hard!" he countered. "Did you even study?" she asked, and he pointed his nose to the sky. "Yes!" he said, "But there was barely anything that I did study!" Lillian backed up a little to pinch the bridge of her nose, "What exactly did you study?" she asked. Yakko blushed as he tried to pull his head into his shoulders, "My cards!"

"With Flavio's special ability activated, I get to destroy every monster on your field!" Yakko called out, and watched as Marita simply slammed into her Rose and Thorns card instead. The explosion from the attack hitting the card created a force that caused Susan's hair to be pulled behind her head. "MINERVA?" Yakko called out as he recognized her. "She's a toon?" Stone asked as he held onto the collar of another unconscious boy. "I activate my Fissure spell card!" Susan said, and Marita disappeared into the chasm depths. "Whatever it takes!" Flavio said as he turned to Yakko, "Make sure you win!"

"I guess you weren't good enough!" Susan said as she turned to leave. "It's not over yet!" she heard Yakko shout, and turned to find him and his Candy Bag trap card still standing, "I'm still in this game!"

"Go my Mirror Token, attack her monster!" Yakko shouted, and the copy of Susan lifted her hand, launching a large silver light that enveloped the transformed Runway Model, Empress Talliata. "True beauty huh?" Susan asked as she walked away from him, "Maybe I'll find my own some day!"

"Now tell me what you know of my past!" Lillian asked as she looked down at Willis. "It doesn't exist!" he said simply. "Look pall, a computer can't tell you everything. She's not my best friend because of something she did or something she has, it's because of who she is!" Yakko scolded.

"There's no way two tournament duels could have gone by so fast!" Lillian said as she looked down at the stadium, the winner simply laughed, as if what he did was just one big joke.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's opening theme.]

Lillian walked close to Yakko nervously as she made her way back to the locker room. "You ok?" Yakko asked as he practically felt her nearly shaking. Lillian turned her eyes to him, a nervous fear swirling in her soul, "Not really!" she admitted quietly. Yakko placed his arm on her shoulder, "Hey, you'll be fine!" he said and she turned to him, coming face to face with his smile once again. The two of them walked like this, completely oblivious to the others looking their way. Akiza smirked a little, and wrapped her arm around Yusei's, causing the man to blush as he glanced at her in surprise. Crow looked to his friend, smiled and turned away, spying the door to the duelist waiting room, "Here we are!" he said, breaking everyone from their revere, "From here on we're in the stands, do your best!"

"Riveting speech Crow, you had them on the edge of their seats!" Carly said sarcastically as they walked away. "You sound just like Jack, you know that right?" he growled. Lillian and Yakko looked after their friends, and laughed as they rounded the corner, "It's so nice having friends!" Lillian suddenly said as she continued to chuckle, "Yah!" Yakko agreed, and the two entered the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said, "Welcome to the fourth duel of the Annual Domino City's East Duelist Academy, First Year's Tournament!" The cheers that filled the stadium seemed deafening as Lillian stood there just beyond the entrance, "Let's give a big round of applause for our top scoring duelists!" The announcer shouted out, and the crowd went wild again, cheering even louder than before. "In this corner, we have the Soft Spoken Wolf himself, Marvin Miamor!" he announced. The boy that Yakko sort of recognized lifted his hand, waving to the crowd as they cheered for him. "And his challenger; the highest scoring competitor of this tournament, the Ace Student, LILLIAN TULLY!" As she graciously smiled and waved to the cheering crowd, she couldn't help but notice Yakko as he smiled at her from the stands. She lowered her hand as she locked eyes with him, and he simply lifted his hand, showing her his signature grin and thumbs-up. "Are the challengers ready?" the announcer asked. Both Lillian and Marvin looked to each other and nodded, "Ready, set…"

"LET'S DUEL!" Lillian and Marvin shouted at the same time the announcer said it.

"I'll go first!" Lillian said and pulled the top card from her deck, "I summon 'Inverted Insect' in defense mode!" she called out, and placed her monster down, the giant ant creature was sort of an off white color, it's eyes a shiny black. [Inverted Insect is a level 1 Insect type monster with 100 ATK and 400 DEF. Once per turn you may reduce the level of one monster on the field by one star, this ability may be used on your opponent's turn.] "Next I'll lay three cards face down and call it a turn!" she said and passed the turn to him. 'If Yakko's right and this kid is one of his friends' negative plates, then I bet he'll be strong, no sense going in full tilt until I'm sure!' she thought.

"You're holding back!" he said, and Lillian looked up to him, "I can tell, and I find it insulting! I draw!" He turned back to his card, staring at it with intent, "I summon, 'Lone Wolf Pup' in attack mode!" The small pup that appeared was light grey, with a single dark grey diamond on his forehead. [Lone Wolf Pup is a level 2 beast type monster with 800 ATK and 200 DEF.] "The thing with wolves is; they always hunt in packs! I special summon 'Lone Wolf: Cosmos' in attack mode by her own special skill!" The monster that appeared was a silver wolf, speckled with white patches in the shape of six pointed stars all over her face and back. The white fur on her legs and chest was clean and groomed as she stood tall. The stats that appeared were level 3, 1550 ATK and 900 DEF. "Hulp!" Lillian gulped as the boy pointed to her, "Now I destroy your Inverted Insect with my Lone Wolf Pup!" he called out and the small pup bounced around the field as it charged towards the insect. "I activate my 'Inverted Torrent' trap card!" she called out, and the card opened up, blocking the pup's attack. "This card not only negates your attack," she said as the pup fell to the ground and jumped back to its original spot, "but it also deals the attack of that monster to you as damage, but only as long as I have an 'Inverted' monster out on the field!" she finished as the card lit up with a red light and launched its power towards the boy. He looked up just as the light enveloped him, and crossed his arms in front of his face as his own LP dropped to 3200. "Ok, then I'll just have to destroy your monster with my Lone Wolf: Cosmos!" he called out, and the wolf dashed in, grabbing the insect in its jaws and shaking it wildly until it shattered. "Lone Wolf: Cosmos can also deal the difference in damage between her ATK and one of your monster's DEF to you as damage!" he said, and Lillian watched as her own LP dropped to 2850. "Next I lay two cards face-down, and end my turn." he said.

'He's really good, he didn't even try to hold back on that turn.' she thought to herself, "I draw!" she said uneasily. "I summon, the 'Inverted Shield Defender' to the field in defense mode." she called out as she slapped her card down. The monster that arose was both white and blue, a thin warrior with a large shield out in front of him. The stats that appeared were level 3, 100 ATK and 1700 DEF. 'I need to find a way to get through his offense, maybe I can force him into defense somehow.' she thought as she picked another card from her hand, "Now I lay one card face down and call it a turn."

"You disappoint me!" Marvin said, "My draw. I summon 'Lone Wolf: Chron' in attack mode." The monster that appeared was of a black furred wolf, with what looked to be white fur that shaped the face of a clock on his back and sides. [Lone Wolf Chron is a level 3 beast type tuner monster with 1800 ATK and 100 DEF.] "Now I can activate his skill, by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one face down card on your field!" he told her, and pointed to the one she had just placed down, "I pick that one!"

The card that revealed itself had the picture of a giant tornado that looked as if it were upside down, thin in the sky and wide along the ground, and Lillian could only watch as it chattered, ""I see, Inverted Attack Pattern. This would have let you come out unscathed from my assault." Lillian gritted her teeth as she tried to think of a way around his strategy. 'I need more cards!" she said, as Marvin lifted his hand. "Next I activate one of my face downs, 'Den Master'." he said, "This card increases the level of one of my Wolves by one, and I choose my Lone Wolf Pup. Now I can synchro summon." he said, "By tuning my Lone Wolf Chron with my Lone Wolf Pup, I can now synchro summon the level six, Lone Wolf Alpha: Fen-Mir!" [Lone Wolf Alpha: Fen-Mir is a level 6 beast type synchro monster with 2600 ATK and 1700 DEF. Once per turn you may discard one card from your hand to increase this monster's ATK by 500 until the end of the turn.] "Next I can activate my 'Gifted Hunt' spell card from my hand, letting me draw three cards. I'm sorry, but all of your strategies have failed." he told her, "I activate my face down, 'Incurred Wrath'. This increases one of my Lone Wolves by 800 points, making my Lone Wolf: Cosmos strong enough to destroy you defender!" he pointed out. "Actually, I activate my Inverted Deal trap card, forcing you to discard your entire hand and letting me draw the same amount you had to throw away." she called out. Marvin growled as he was forced to throw away his hand.

"Whew!" Crow sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "I was wondering when she was going to pull something like that!" He turned to Carly, and saw her holding out the card of Jack Atlas, "You see that Jack?" she asked and turned the card back to her, "She really is getting stronger. Just like you said she would!" Crow gawked at her a second, and then smiled, he knew he missed his friend as well, 'Where ever you are Jack, I hope you can see her.' he thought, 'And I hope your proud because Yakko is driving me crazy!' Yusei turned to Yakko, "Yakko, what do you see in his deck, tell me what that boy is like." he challenged. Yakko glanced at Yusei, and then back down to the field, taking what Yusei asked seriously, "Well, his Lone Wolves all have more attack power then defense power, and a few of them seem to use cards from the hand. Most have a cost, like a hunt. Something needs to be sacrificed for their strength to be used." he said and turned to his mentor, "How am I doing so far?" Yusei nodded his approval, "He relies on an offensive strategy rather than defending himself, that's his weakness." Yakko finished up.

"It doesn't matter, I attack your defender with my Lone Wolf: Cosmos!" Marvin called out, and the wolf slammed its head into the warrior, shattering it. Lillian shielded herself from what looked to be shrapnel as she let her LP drop 650 points. "Now I finish you off, go Fen-Mir, take out her life points!" Marvin smiled as he watched his wolf get closer and closer, "I activate my defender's special ability!" she called out. Marvin's smile fell, "By removing him from play, I can negate one of your attacks!" The ghost of her defender reappeared, blocking the beast's strike and sending it back to where it stood. "Gerr, an ability activated from the graveyard? I should have known. I end my turn!" Marvin said.

"Lillian's really cutting it close!" Yusei said as he turned to Yakko. Surprise filled his mind when he saw Yakko smiling, "She did it, it's all in the cards now!" he whispered to himself.

"It's my draw!" she said as she whipped the top card off of her deck, "I lay two cards face down and activate my trap card Inverted Generosity. Since your hand is empty, I can activate this card and both of us draw three cards!" she said. Marvin watched as she filled her own hand and he picked up the top three from his deck. A wicked smile appeared on her face, "It's time." she said, "I summon my Inverted Silverkey in attack mode!" She called out, "This lets me special summon my 'Inverted Sage'!" [Inverted Sage is a level 2 Spellcaster type monster with 400 ATK and 400 DEF. When this monster is summoned to the field, you may bring one trap card from the graveyard back to you hand.] "By activating his ability, I can bring my Inverted Torrent back to my hand. Next I activate the spell card 'Inverted Weakness', this increases the level of one of my Inverted monsters by two, letting me synchro summon!" She watched as her two monsters lifted into the air, shattering into rings and stars to line up and burst into a tower of light, "Behold the serpent of disaster, Inverted Leviathan!" she called out and the beast screamed out its battle cry. "Thanks to his special ability I can destroy you Lone Wolf Alpha: Fen-Mir!" she called out and Leviathan opened its mouth, launching a blast of black water that enveloped the wolf, and destroyed it. "Next I use my Inverted Mirror spell card. This lets me select your last Lone Wolf and special summon an Inverted monster from my graveyard with the same level of lower. So I choose my Inverted Silverkey. Next I can bring back all of the trap cards I just set down, in order to special summon Inverted Iron Hammer! Now I synchro summon again!" Once again the light exploded behind her, "Look to that past as it shapes the future, carving the mold from the sands of time. I synchro summon, 'Inverted Ax Wielder'!" she shouted and the light faded, revealing a massive warrior with large muscles and a pitch black beard almost as large as it was. His white helmet covered his eyes, letting them look like nothing more than lights shining from underneath. The breastplate exaggerated the muscles he had, and brought out the large belly. In one of his massive hands, he held what looked to be an ax, almost the size of his chest. The stats that appeared showed level 5, 2300 ATK and 1400 DEF.

"Now I can activate his special ability. You see in order to let him attack and to keep him out on the field for next turn, he needs to deal 2000 points damage to both of us!" she told him, and the monster let out a massive battle roar. The pressure slammed into both of them, dropping Lillian's LP to 200 and Marvin's to 1200. "Inverted Leviathan, attack!" she called out, "Destroy his Lone Wolf: Cosmos with Crush Coils!" The massive serpent lunged forward, wrapping its body around the wolf, and smashing it completely. Marvin looked up, shocked as his LP dropped to 450. "Finish him off Ax Wielder!" Lillian called out and pointed to him, "Crushing Blow!" The massive warrior, lifted his ax high in the air, "This…isn't how it was supposed to end!" Marvin said, and the ax landed right in front of him, "RAAAAAAAGH!" he called out as the last of his LP disappeared. Lillian had won the duel.

"I WON!" Lillian cried out as she hopped into the air. She could hear the crowd cheering for her as she hopped up and down, and quickly turned to Yakko. She found him standing, and clapping with a large smile on his face, and he quickly placed his first two fingers in his mouth to whistle. "And I'm still here!" she heard Marvin announce in surprise. "But, I thought you were…" he said. Lillian instantly rushed to his side, "You thought I was who?" she asked, "Do I have an evil sister or something?" Marvin looked to her in shock, "You really don't remember do you?" he asked and stood up. "Remember what?" she asked as she stood up with him. "No, it's best you don't know." he said, "Just remember, never hurt Yakko, he can be your greatest power if he's still around." he told her, and reached into his pocket, "This will add to his power." he said and handed her a card. Lillian gracefully took it and turned it around, when she looked up, Marvin was gone and Yakko was approaching her, "Hey," he asked, "you ok?" Lillian nodded, confused as to how Marvin could have disappeared so quickly, and handed Yakko the card, "Yah, he said this was for you!" Yakko grabbed the card and looked at it, "Mime!" he said in shock. The card had the picture of his friend the mime, facing them and leaning against nothing, the title said Mime Warner on the top.

**To be continued…**

**End of Episode 27**


	28. S1 Ep 28 The Arc-Dragon

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 28**

**The Arc-Dragon's Empire**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"THE lowest score?" Lillian asked as she nearly pressed her nose to his, "Hey those questions were hard!" he countered. "Did you even study?" she asked, and he pointed his nose to the sky. "Yes!" he said, "But there was barely anything that I did study!" Lillian backed up a little to pinch the bridge of her nose, "What exactly did you study?" she asked. Yakko blushed as he tried to pull his head into his shoulders, "My cards!"

"With Flavio's special ability activated, I get to destroy every monster on your field!" Yakko called out, and watched as Marita simply slammed into her Rose and Thorns card instead. The explosion from the attack hitting the card created a force that caused Susan's hair to be pulled behind her head. "MINERVA?" Yakko called out as he recognized her. "She's a toon?" Stone asked as he held onto the collar of another unconscious boy. "I activate my Fissure spell card!" Susan said, and Marita disappeared into the chasm depths. "Whatever it takes!" Flavio said as he turned to Yakko, "Make sure you win!"

"I guess you weren't good enough!" Susan said as she turned to leave. "It's not over yet!" she heard Yakko shout, and turned to find him and his Candy Bag trap card still standing, "I'm still in this game!"

"Go my Mirror Token, attack her monster!" Yakko shouted, and the copy of Susan lifted her hand, launching a large silver light that enveloped the transformed Runway Model, Empress Talliata. "True beauty huh?" Susan asked as she walked away from him, "Maybe I'll find my own some day!"

"I WON!" Lillian cried out as she hopped into the air. "And I'm still here!" she heard Marvin announce in surprise. "But, I thought you were…" he said. Lillian instantly rushed to his side, "You thought I was who?" she asked. "Just remember, never hurt Yakko, he can be your greatest power if he's still around." he told her. "Hey," Yakko asked, "you ok?" Lillian nodded and handed Yakko the card, "Yah, he said this was for you!" Yakko grabbed the card and looked at it, "Mime!" he said in shock.

[Cue Yugioh 5D's Opening Theme.]

Yakko scarffed down his hamburger; chewing his food only if he really needed to as he sat there with his friends and mentor. "Slow down!" Lillian said as she watched him eat another burger, "You'll choke on them!" Yakko swallowed hard, "I know the physics in this world," he said before he stuffed half of a burger into his mouth, "are a little different than mine," he said and crammed the last half into his mouth, "but I don't think I'm going to choke unless I want to make it funny!" he said, and swallowed. Cramming another half a burger into his mouth, he found himself unable to breath after a few bites, and downed his entire soda to help clear it out. "Told you!" Lillian chuckled as Stone covered his mouth to hide a laugh. Yusei smiled at the toon as the rest of them smiled at his antics, "Sorry guys!" Yakko said, "I'm just nervous. Remember I have to fight Draco this time, and he's not going to make it easy on me. I doubt he'll try the same strategy again." As soon as Yakko finished, he pulled out his deck, fanning the cards out so he can see them. "Last time I got lucky, I had just what I needed out of the Cartoon monster to beat him." he said. "And this time you have your Warners. The friends you talk about so highly!" Stone commented, "You'll be fine!"

"Yah!" Lillian said, "Besides, you promised to meet me in the finals, remember?" Yakko smiled and nodded at her as he looked back to his cards, "Yah, you're right!" he said, "I do have my old friends." He pulled out the two cards he really wanted to see, Wakko and Dot, and to him, he could see them smiling at him. 'Thanks you guys, I'd never have made it this far on my own.' he thought, trying to speak to them. 'You're welcome!' Wakko responded. 'You don't talk to us anymore!' he heard his sister say. 'Yah right, I say goodnight don't I?' he asked her. 'Ohh, big conversation!' she retorted sarcastically. "You coming?" he heard Yusei ask. When Yakko turned to the voice, he saw his mentor with his hand stretched out, and everyone standing, waiting for his response with confident smiles. "Do we have the rest to go?" he asked as he put his cards away, causing everyone to chuckle. He reached out and took Yusei by the hand, sealing a silent deal asking Yakko to win against his rival.

The lights spun around the arena as the crowd screamed for action, "WELCOME DUELIST FANS!" the announcer shouted, causing the crowd to shout even louder, "Today at the School Garden Arena, we bring you the Semi-finals of the Annual Domino City's East Duelist Academy, First Year's Tournament!" The moment he finished the crowd screamed out again, cheering for their favorite duelists. "Over in this corner, we have the King of Comedy himself, the Prankster Prince, Yakko Warner!" Yakko lifted his hand and waved at the entire crowd as they started chanting his name. He remembered the idea of the game he was playing and looked to where he knew his friends were, eyeing Lillian as she shyly waved to him. Suddenly the lights all went out, cutting them off from seeing each other, "And his opponent, the Titan of the Dragons himself, everyone's favorite, Draco Richmond!" the announcer shouted into the mic, and three spot lights, lit up Draco's entrance.

He stood there, a brand new coat on and his glare aimed at Yakko. The coat was still blue, but this time with visible rivets around the shoulders and wrists. The bottom of his coat spread out from his legs beginning at the hip, and along the edges seemed to be a metal lining, thick at the corners of the bottom. His wrists were decorated with a type of wristlet that overlapped the coat arms. Underneath the coat, he wore a black shirt, and studded black boots over top his blue jeans.

"I don't remember that outfit!" Yakko said to himself, and waited for the boy to make it to his spot on the battlefield. "I've been waiting for this chance!" he told Yakko. The toon adopted the look of shock and confusion, only to remember why Draco was so bent on defeating him, "Ever since you beat me in the gym, you knew this day would come. You didn't even restrict me of my right to talk to you. What made you think I'd repay the kindness?" he asked. "Oh you have!" Yakko said as his frown melted into a smile. Draco lifted a single eyebrow, wondering what the toon was actually saying, "You're giving me the chance to duel you again. But now I'm stronger. And it looks like you are too." Yakko responded, clearing up the confusion, "This is going to be fun!"

"Hm, fun?" Lenore huffed from the stands, "This won't even be a challenge for Draco." Raphael grinned as he listened to her speak, "Yah, he's gonna wipe the floor with that toon." he said.

Suddenly Draco smiled, "You're right!" he said, causing Lenore and Raphael to look at him in shock, "I have gotten stronger, and I have you to thank for that. If I hadn't lost to you, I'd have never tried different strategies with my Arc-Dragons. And this will be fun…" quickly Draco slipped his Duel Disk on, "FOR ME, AS I POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND FOR THE HUMILIATION!" he nearly shouted. "Hey, I wasn't the one who made it public to the school!" Yakko challenged as he put on his own Duel Disk. "True!" Draco said, "It was my own fault for listening to Lenore on that one. I thought I could make you into an example for the rest of the school to learn from, but instead you turned me into the laughing stock of Blue DORM!" he began.

"WOW, look at those sparks fly. It looks like our two combatants have a small history on their first year of Duel Academy! Could this be a rivalry, a clash of pure power in an epic battle to the finish?" the announcer said as he watched the two converse, "Whatever it is, this should be one monster of a duel, so on your marks! Get set! DUEL!"

"LET'S DUEL!" the two of them shouted to each other.

"My draw!" Yakko said as he went first, "It wasn't my intention to humiliate you Draco. I was just protecting my friends!" Draco scoffed, "It still happened, and I swear, I'll make you pay for it. I lost to you once I won't do it again!" he said. "You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep, I play one of my friends in face-down defense mode and play three cards face down to end my turn!" Yakko said.

"My draw!" Draco shouted. "You know, I actually learned something from watching how you duel!" he said and picked up a card from his hand, "Like how I can summon my Arc-Dragon Earthra from my hand by summoning another Arc-Dragon first. I never actually tried that until you backed me into a corner the way you did, and now, I can use it again. You'll recognize this, but instead I'm doing it willingly. I summon Arc-Dragon Siren to the field, and then Earthra by his own ability, letting me tune them together to summon the Arc-Dragon Chaos Inferno!" the large dragon arose from the light behind Draco, and roared out it's battle cry. "It might not deal damage to you, but I'm going to attack your face down monster anyway!" he said, and the dragon released a large ball of hellfire, that slammed right into the face down card, revealing Skippy Warner. "With Skippy flipped over, I can special summon Slappy Warner from my hand!" Yakko told him, "And with that, she can destroy the monster that just attacked her nephew!" Slappy jumped out of a portal in the ground, and in mid air, tossed the large black bomb at the dragon, destroying it completely. Draco covered himself from the shards of his monster as they flew at him, "Yah, I can see you've gotten stronger." Draco said, "But just how strong have you gotten? I lay two cards face down and call it a turn!"

"Strong enough to beat you. My draw!" he shouted, and picked up his card, "I summon Hello Nurse Warner in attack mode!" The nurse jumped out of the portal that appeared, and basically judo chopped thin air. "With her special ability I can revive Skippy!" Yakko shouted, and out popped Skippy from the ground where the nurse pointed. "That hurt you know!" the little squirrel complained. "Welcome to my world!" Slappy commented. "So it's true, your cards do talk." Draco said as he stood there seemingly unimpressed. "Only my Warner friends but that's because they have a special connection with me!" Yakko said as he turned to the three on the field. "Now Skippy can attack you head on!"

"Uh, I can?" the little squirrel asked. "Yes you can, he's got no monsters guarding him!" Yakko responded. Skippy turned to Draco, and said, "Oh yah!" and jumped into the air. "I hope you don't mind my Sakuretsu Armor trap card!" Draco said, "It's just a little number that destroys your attacking monster before the attack can hit!" the lightning that shot out of the trap card surrounded Skippy, shocking him until he shattered. Slappy looked on in horror as her nephew shattered again, "You'd better know what you're doing!" she growled at Yakko. "Hey, when have I ever let you guys down?" he asked, and Slappy grumbled as she turned around. "That don't make it any easier to watch." she said, "Don't you dare tell him I said that!" Yakko and Hello Nurse chuckled and Yakko pointed at Draco, "Ok Slappy, attack Draco directly!" he called out. Slappy started swinging her purse in a circle, as she stalked up to him, "You like revenge eh?" she asked, "Well here's a little for my nephew!" and brought her purse back, only to slam it into a large barrier of light. "Huh?" she asked in confusion. "Sorry, but my Hallowed Life Barrier trap card will reduce all damage I take this turn to zero, and all I have to do is discard one card from my hand!" Draco said, and slipped one of his cards into the graveyard. "Yakko!" Slappy nearly yelled, "You said it'd be worth it!"

"So sue me!" he said. "I plan on it, right when we get home!" she responded. Yakko rolled his eyes as he spoke again, "I tune my two monsters together!" Hello nurse lifted into the air, shattering into three rings of light as they surrounded Slappy Squirrel. She burst into three stars and they lined themselves up with the circles, "When a soul of laughter is painted from rainbows, their smiles bring light to the shadows. From the Drawing Board to the Big Screen, I Synchro Summon, Queen Angelina Warner!" he shouted and the light burst into a pillar, fading only to reveal his mother. The three fairies circled her as she pirouetted her entrance. "With her summon I can bring back another of my monsters from the graveyard, Slappy Warner!" Yakko shouted, and the three fairies dove to the ground, following each other in a circle as a portal opened up between them. The queen reached her hands into it, and gently pulled Slappy from the grave. "Now I activate my face down card, Warner Tower! This lets me special summon a Warner monster from my hand every one of my main phases once per turn." Yakko shouted, "It's your move!"

"My draw!" Draco shouted. "I must admit, I would never have seen that coming if you hadn't beaten me that day, defeat may be a blessing in disguise!" he said, and slapped down another card, "I summon Arc-Dragon Tirent in defense mode!" [Arc-Dragon Tirent is a level 3 DARK attribute Dragon type monster with 1600 ATK and 1000 DEF.] Yakko watched as the large black scaled dragon with nearly decomposed wings lifted from the ground behind Draco, the beast was a good two times Draco's height, "Tirent's special ability is a bit different, but nothing I can't handle. By paying 800 of my life points, I can target one of your spell or trap cards and have it destroyed, kind of like that Warner Tower card you just played!" Draco said, and Yakko watched as the card he just revealed shattered as the dragon pointed his left wrist at it and a barb came shooting out of it. "Fortunately for you I can only do this once per turn!" Draco gloated, "I end my turn with the last card in my hand face down."

"I draw!" Yakko shouted as he pulled to top card from his deck, "I summon, 'Minerva Mink Warner' in defense mode!" he shouted. The beautiful mink, jumped up from the ground in a ball of her own fur, uncurled and placed her hand behind her head, looking as pretty as she could be. The dragon on Draco's side of the field took notice and turned its eyes to her. "What is she doing?" Draco asked, right before she leaned forward, and blew a kiss to the dragon. The second the heart from her lips hit the beast, they appeared in its eyes, and he started panting like a love sick dog. "What the…?" Draco began, and watched his monster drag its feet to Yakko's side of the field. "It's her special ability, she can take control of one monster on your field every time she's summoned." he said, and Minerva leaned against the dragon's shoulder as her stats appeared, level 4 with 400 ATK and 2100 DEF. "Now I get take your monster, switch it into attack mode, and attack you with it!" The massive beast set Minerva down as she pointed to Draco, and reeled back its mighty claws. "I don't think so!" Draco shouted, and activated a card on his field, "I activate my Mirror Force trap card. This little beauty destroys all face up attack mode monsters you have." Yakko watched as Slappy, Queen Angelina, and the Arc-Dragon were destroyed right in front of him. "There go all of my attack monsters!" Yakko said, "I activate my Monster Reborn spell card bringing back my Queen Angelina Warner and end my turn!"

"Finally!" Draco said and drew his card. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards." Draco picked up the two cards, "I summon my 'Arc-Dragon Dregnaught' in attack mode. [Arc-Dragon Dregnaught is a level 4 LIGHT attribute Dragon type tuner monster with 2200 ATK and 0 DEF. After the attack phase, if this monster declared an attack, switch this card to defense mode.] "Next I can use the Arc-Dragon Blaze Strike spell card from my hand." he said, "This lets me destroy the monster on your field with the most stars, and for every two stars it has, I get to draw a card!" The torrent of fire that shot out of the card, slammed right into Yakko's mother, shattering her to pieces. "Yipes!" Minerva said as she watched the monster shatter. "Oh don't worry missy," Draco said, "You're next! Attack, Minverva Mink Warner!"

"Hold on, I activate my Totally Insany trap card. This destroys your monster and gives you 200 life points times the number of stars that monster has." Draco didn't even flinch as his monster shattered and his LP rose back up to 4000. "Next I get to draw three cards from my deck." Yakko announced as he drew his cards. Draco smiled, shocking his friends and worrying Yakko's friends, "I can't believe it." he said, "It's been so long…So long since I've had this much fun dueling!" Yakko lifted his eyebrows, trying to understand what his rival was saying. "I was hoping my **step**-brother would have explained it." he said. "Wait…Step-brother?" Yakko asked. "That's right, I'm not a Richmond by birth, and once I became a part of this family, I just never had any real opponents." Draco explained, "Until I met you, and trust me, I just haven't had any fun dueling. But now, I just can't wait. Win or lose, I'm going to keep dueling you. So what do you say? Let's make this duel the best anyone has ever seen!"

**To be continued…**

**End of Episode 28**


	29. S1 Ep 29 Arc-Dragon Revenge

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 29**

**Arc-Dragon's Revenge**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniac's 5D's!

Yusie: Hey that's my line!

"THE lowest score?" Lillian asked as she nearly pressed her nose to his, "Hey those questions were hard!" he countered. "Did you even study?" she asked, and he pointed his nose to the sky. "Yes!" he said, "But there was barely anything that I did study!" Lillian backed up a little to pinch the bridge of her nose, "What exactly did you study?" she asked. Yakko blushed as he tried to pull his head into his shoulders, "My cards!"

"With Flavio's special ability activated, I get to destroy every monster on your field!" Yakko called out, and watched as Marita simply slammed into her Rose and Thorns card instead. The explosion from the attack hitting the card created a force that caused Susan's hair to be pulled behind her head. "MINERVA?" Yakko called out as he recognized her. "She's a toon?" Stone asked as he held onto the collar of another unconscious boy. "I activate my Fissure spell card!" Susan said, and Marita disappeared into the chasm depths. "Whatever it takes!" Flavio said as he turned to Yakko, "Make sure you win!"

"I guess you weren't good enough!" Susan said as she turned to leave. "It's not over yet!" she heard Yakko shout, and turned to find him and his Candy Bag trap card still standing, "I'm still in this game!"

"I WON!" Lillian cried out as she hopped into the air. "And I'm still here!" she heard Marvin announce in surprise. "But, I thought you were…" he said. Lillian instantly rushed to his side, "You thought I was who?" she asked. "Just remember, never hurt Yakko, he can be your greatest power if he's still around." he told her. "Hey," Yakko asked, "you ok?" Lillian nodded and handed Yakko the card, "Yah, he said this was for you!" Yakko grabbed the card and looked at it, "Mime!" he said in shock.

Draco smiled, "Trust me, I just haven't had any fun dueling. But now, I just can't wait. Win or lose, I'm going to keep dueling you. So what do you say? Let's make this duel the best anyone has ever seen!" he said, causing Yakko to focus even harder.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Opening Theme]

"WOW! What a duel!" the announcer shouted, "Draco has been keeping the heat up with his Arc-Dragons but somehow Yakko Warner has held him at bay, cooling him down with a barrage of monsters and trap cards. But just how long can the Prankster Prince last against this rivalry? Who will be the first to fall?"

"I'm gonna lay one card face down and call it a turn!" Draco said as he slipped the card into his Duel Disk.

"Alright, my draw!" Yakko said as he removed the top card from his deck, "I Summon Dr. Scratchansniff Warner in attack mode. Now I can attack you directly!"

"Not if I activate my Arc-Dragon Rising spell card. This quick play spell card special summons one Arc-Dragon from my graveyard into attack mode, and I choose my Arc-Dragon Rashin." Draco shouted as a dragon Yakko had never seen rose from the floor. The dragon was silver in color with perfect wings. It stayed on all four legs as it spread its wings wide and roared. [Arc-Dragon Rashin is a level 3 DARK attribute Dragon type Tuner monster with 1700 ATK and 1400 DEF. Once per turn, when this monster would be destroyed, it is not.] Dr. Scratchansniff slammed his fist into the dragon, and the both of them returned back to their original spots. "Drat!" Yakko said as he looked to his hand again, "Thanks to them both having equal ATK, neither of them dealt damage, and they both have the same ability to resist being destroyed." He then turned to Scratchansniff, who was dancing around holding onto his red swollen hand. "YOUCH!" the doctor screamed, "Ech, ouch. That stings!"

"Yakko, your friends are crazy!" Draco said as he smiled at the antics of the toon man. "Yah, I know!" Yakko responded, and pulled a card from his hand, "That's why I can stay at the same level of insane. I play one card face down and call it a turn." Draco placed his first finger on top of his deck, "Wait, did you just say the 'same level of **insane**'?" he asked in surprise. "Maybe…" Yakko drawled with a smile and a halo. Dr. Scratchansniff and Minerva both turned to him, concern on both of their faces. "It's the good kind of insane I hope!" Draco said and drew his card. "That's something you can count on!" Yakko said.

"Ho man, this duel is driving me crazy!" Leo shouted as he clenched his fists in excitement. "Yah, it's like someone is going to get hit, and then something unexpected happens, and the whole thing just starts over!" Luna agreed. "Yusei?" Akiza asked as she turned to the ever thoughtful man next to her. Yusei turned his focused eyes to her, breaking away from the duel in front of him. It was almost as if he could hear the question in her mind, because all he did was nod, "Crow!" he said as he turned to his friend, "He's ready, let's get it finished!"

"Aw, can't it wait until after the duel?" Crow whined. Yusei simply sighed and turned back to the duel, "Yah, it can." he said. Crow turned back to Yakko, and heard Carly from his side, "Aw, you really do care!" she said, teasing him. Crow turned red, "Carly I care about all of my friends." he said, and turned away from her to mumble, "Even if they do drive me crazy."

"It's my turn Yakko!" Draco said and added the new card to his hand, "I summon 'Arc-Dragon Birch' to the field in attack mode." he called out. The dragon that emerged looked as if it were made of a large tree, with orange leaves covering its wings like feathers and bark scales. The large wooden spikes that grew out of its back looked like sharp branches with a few flowers beginning to grow from them. [Arc-Dragon Birch is a level 3 EARTH attribute dragon type monster with 1500 ATK and 950 DEF.] "Next I get to tune my Arc-Dragon Rashin with my Arc-Dragon Birch, this lets me synchro summon the first of my empire lords!" Draco called out. Yakko watched as the two dragons lifted into the air and began the synchro summon, "Empire lords?" he asked as he watched the lights meld together. "Watch in awe as my dragons form one, and a power begins to break free, I synchro summon, 'Arc-Dragon Lord: Gaiagong'!" Draco chanted, and from the pillar of light, a bulky dragon of enormous power spread its wings. The wings themselves were a shade of green that Yakko thought could only be seen in the ocean waves. The scales shined a platinum color, and its eyes shined an earthly menacing yellow. Its head was adorned with a blond nest of hair that trailed down its back like a lion's mane. [Arc-Dragon Lord: Gaiagong is a level 6 EARTH attribute dragon type synchro monster with 2700 ATK and 1500 DEF. When this monster is synchro summoned, all of your opponent's monsters DEF are reduced to 0.]

"Not good!" Yakko said as he watched a black mist surround both of his friends, Minerva placed her hands on the ground, almost like she was in pain, "Minerva?"

"Watch as even your defense crumbles; attack Minerva Mink Warner with Eruption Flare!" Draco shouted, and his new dragon reared back its head, launching a great fireball of yellow light at her. She once again tried to lift her arms, and shattered at the impact. "Oh by the way, when Gaiagong destroys a monster by battle, it deals 800 points to you directly." Draco announced and Yakko's LP dropped to 3200, "Next I use my 'Arc-Dragon Blast Attack' spell card, this destroys, one monster on your field." he said, and a large fireball slammed into the Dr. destroying him completely.

"Oh yah? Well take this, I activate my Mallet Gag trap card, and destroy your monster!" Yakko shouted, and the cartoon mallet fell onto Draco's monster. "Thanks! Now I can special summon a level 3 or lower Arc-Dragon tuner monster from my graveyard." Draco announced, "I summon Arc-Dragon Rashin again."

"Well, now that it's the only card I control, I can activate my Anything's Possible trap card." Yakko shouted, "Now by choosing one type of card, I can bring it to the field from the top three cards in my deck, and I choose monster cards!" Yakko quickly drew his first card, "Let's see, it's Dot Warner!" and placed the card on his field, his sister appeared, her arms crossed and a smile on her face, "MNG!" she yawned as she stretched out, "It's good to be out!"

"Next up is…" Yakko said as he drew the next card, "…Ralph Warner!" Yakko placed the card sideways, and Ralph rose up from the ground, his own arms crossed, "Hi." he said in his dumb sounding voice, "I'm back!"

"And last but not least…" Yakko announced, and drew the last of his cards. "Let me guess, a monster card." Draco said. "Yah, it's Mr. Skullhead Warner!" Yakko announced, and placed him into attack mode. "I'm done now!" Yakko said. "Fine, I end my turn." Draco announced. "And Minerva comes back from the graveyard due to her own special ability!" Yakko said. The Mink jumped up, flipping around as she showed herself off to the world. Again, Draco's monster was stricken, "Your Mink friend only tempts my monsters during the turn she's summoned right?" he asked. "Uh, yah!" Yakko said. "Well it's a shame that she comes back to your field at the end of the turn she was destroyed!" Draco finished as he smiled. Yakko growled as he drew his card, and the Dragon let the hearts fade from his eyes.

"My draw." Yakko said, and looked to his card, "I put all of my monsters in defense mode and call it a turn."

"That was fast!" Draco said as he drew his card. "I've got my friends out, I'll just have to wait for something else." Yakko explained. "Well then, I hope you don't mind if I summon my 'Arc-Dragon Incinerous' to the field for my turn." The dragon that arose looked almost as if he were made of molten rock, with lava coursing through his veins. [Arc-Dragon Incinerous is a level 4 FIRE attribute Dragon type monster with 1800 ATK and 1100 DEF. When this monster is summoned successfully, you may destroy one monster on your opponent's field.] "First I'll activate his ability and destroy your Mink!" Draco said, and pointed his finger to her. Minerva watched as the massive beast took a deep breath, "Yakko!" she said in fear, "HELP!" and with that, the dragon launched a large ball of molted lava that slammed into her and shattered her. Yakko could still hear her scream as she disappeared. "Now I can tune him with my Arc-Dragon Rashin, this lets me synchro summon, 'Arc-Dragon Lord Embrygious'." The massive dragon was red scaled, and stood on his hind legs. The mouth sharp, and his black wings decorated with diamonds as he folded them over his body like a cloak. Three massive horns grew from his head, and his eyes shined like the core of the Earth. [Arc-Dragon Lord Embrygious is a level 7 FIRE attribute Dragon type synchro monster with 2800 ATK and 1300 DEF.] "Guess what, Embrygious has an ability that says I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard, to destroy one of your monsters!" Draco said, and slid his card to his graveyard, "Say goodbye Ralph!"

"Duh, Goodbye Ralph!" the guard said and opened his eyes in surprise, "Wait!" The dragon reached for him, wrapping its massive claws around the chubby man, and squeezed, shattering him instantly. Dot turned to him in fear, "Don't let him get me!" she called out and wrapped her arms around his head as she latched onto him. "GYAH!" Yakko shouted as he attempted to pry her off of his face. "Hehe, I don't blame her for being scared." Draco said as he watched her flop to the ground. "You can't be destroyed by him, it has to be a spell or trap card remember?" Yakko reminded her. The tears in her large shining eyes disappeared the moment the words left his mouth, "Oh yah!" she said and went back to her spot. "I end my turn!" Draco said.

"My draw!" Yakko said and picked up his card, "I play two cards face down and call it a turn!" Yakko shouted.

"Alright, I draw!" Draco shouted. "Now I can activate my Fight Scene trap card, our monsters must battle this turn!" Yakko announced. "Why do you hate us?" Dot asked. "Tch, fine, I'll attack your skeleton!" Draco shouted, and watched as a giant anvil fell on top of his dragon. "I activate my Anvil Gag trap card, destroying your monster!" The giant cartoon anvil slammed into the head of Embrygious, shattering him completely. Draco growled as Dot smiled happily, "YAY!" she cheered as Mr. Skullhead began dancing around. "You'll regret that!" he said, and picked up the card from his hand, "I summon Arc-Dragon Grimrose to my field!" he shouted, and a dragon that basically looked like the grim reaper appeared, scales that represented a hood covering it's dragon skull head. [Arc-Dragon Grimrose is a level 4 DARK attribute Dragon type monster with 2000 ATK and 1000 DEF.] "Thanks to him, I can choose an Arc-Dragon in my graveyard and special summon it for this turn only, so I choose my Arc-Dragon Siren to bring to the field."

"This doesn't look good!" Yakko said as he watched the tuner monster arise. "You bet it's not, because I'm now able to synchro summon a much more power full monster behold, 'Arc-Dragon Lord, Geofrost'!" Draco shouted as his new dragon appeared. The dragon looked to have scales that shined like ice and claws of razor sharp icicles. The snow that piled on his wings let off a frosty mist as he flapped them. [Arc-Dragon Lord Geofrost is a level 8 WATER attribute dragon type synchro monster with 3000 ATK and 1800 DEF.] "What the…?" Yakko asked in shock. "On no!" Dot responded as she looked up at the icy giant. "Normally I can negate abilities by just discarding a card from my hand, but instead I'm forced to end my turn." Draco said.

"I'd better get a card worth using!" Yakko said and drew his card. "I don't believe this!" Yakko said in frustration, "I end my turn with a face down!"

"My draw." Draco followed. "I use the spell card, Monster Reborn, bringing back my Arc-Dragon Lord Embrygious. Next I can attack you skeleton twice!" he said, and the two dragons launched their attacks, Embrygious with a stream of fire from his hand, and Geofrost with a blast of freezing wind from his mouth, Mr. Skullhead shattered. "And with another Arc-Dragon Lord on the field, Geofrost gets to pierce right through your defense!" Draco announced, and the blast of ice slammed into Yakko, dropping his LP to 1200. "One more hit like that and I'll be a goner!" Yakko said. "I end my turn." Draco announced.

"Alright, my draw!" Yakko said, and picked up his card. The surprise in his eyes when he saw the card told Draco it must have been something good. "I summon Mime Warner to the field!" Yakko shouted. [Mime Warner is a level 3 Dark attribute monster with 1400 DEF. This monster's ATK is equal to the ATK of one monster on the field.] "And the monster I choose to mimic is…your ice dragon!" Yakko said as he pointed his hand to the massive beast. "Mime, go get em boy!" Yakko said, and Mime quickly pretended to climb aboard a large dragon, and with an invisible spear, pierced the Embrygious in the chest. Embrygious shattered and Draco crossed his arms over his face to block the 200 points damage he took. "YES!" Yakko said in excitement. "Don't get to excited," Draco said, "I still have my Geofrost."

"It's ok because now I lay two cards face down and end my turn." Yakko said.

Draco growled again as he drew his card, and smiled. "It's time!" he said, and lifted the card up, "I use the spell card 'Empire Rising'!" he shouted. "Huh?" Yakko asked. "Empire Rising let's me chose all three of my Arc-Dragon Lords, and banish them from the game to let me fuse them together!" Draco shouted, and Yakko watched as all three of them appeared, before they seemed to get sucked into a single spot, "The roar of the mighty Arc-Dragon shakes even the foundation of the Earth, bringing rise to a greater power from within its core. Rise and begin your reign, 'Arc-Dragon Emperor Evalion'!" The mighty dragon that arose from the gate of swirling colors let out a mighty roar from each of its three heads. The platinum scales around its muscular back, arms and legs, with bright golden scales lining his chest. The horns on his middle head created the shape of a crown and traveled down his back to his spear tipped tail while the horns on the other two branched off differently, the right looking like flames and the other had two sprouting from a main almost like ice. [Arc-Dragon Emperor Evalion is a level 12 LIGHT attribute Dragon type fusion monster with 3200 ATK and 2000 DEF. During your turn, you may banish one 'Arc-Dragon' monster from your graveyard, if you do, increase this monster's ATK by the ATK of the banished monster.] "Now, by activating his ability, I can send my Arc-Dragon Chaos Inferno out of play, in order to give all of his attack points to my Evalion." Draco said, and smiled, "I activate my 'Distracted by the Cast' trap card!" Yakko shouted, "With it I pay 800 life points and negate your ability until the end of the turn!"

Draco growled as his monster dropped back down to its base attack and Yakko let his LP drop to 400. "Fine, I'll just have to destroy your Mime by battle!" Draco shouted, and his dragon let lose a golden stream from each of its heads that engulfed the Mime, "Oh and because your Mime is mimicking my Geofrost from the beginning of my turn, he's short 200 ATK." Mime shattered and Yakko shielded himself with his arms as his LP dropped to 200. "I activate my Snappy Comeback, this lets me bring Mime back from the graveyard at the end of the turn!" Yakko shouted, again Draco growled. "I end my turn!" he said.

"Let's do this, my draw!" Yakko shouted, and almost ripped the top card from his deck, "I select your Evalion to mimic!" Mime flexed his muscles as his ATK rose to 3200, "Next I activate my trap card, Mirror Gag!" Yakko called out, and the trap card revealed itself, "This lets me summon a mirror token that copies your monster!" The mirror stretched and shrank, growing into what looked like the very image of Evalion, "Then I equip the spell card Sugar Rush to Mime!" Yakko called out. The smile on Mime's face called for payback, and Draco watched as his ATK rose to 4200. "What the…?" he asked.

"No way!" Lenore shouted. "Yakko beat Draco?" Raphael asked in shock.

"Here it comes!" Leo shouted. "The last turn!" Luna agreed.

"MIME! ATTACK WITH IMAGINARY SPEAR!" Yakko shouted, and again, the Mime lifted himself onto an imaginary dragon and drove an imaginary spear through Evalion. Draco lifted his hands, shielding himself from the damage as his LP Dropped to 2800. "Now my mirror token, attack with Evalion's power, ULTIMATE DRAGON FLARE!" The three heads cracked open their mouths, letting them glow a golden orange, "No, this can't be happening!" Draco shouted as the mirrored dragon let loose a powerful attack, engulfing Draco completely. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he cried out and his LP fell to 0.

The buzzer went off and the holograms faded. "AMAZING!" the announcer shouted, "Yakko has done the impossible and turned Draco's most powerful monsters against him, sealing the deal and winning him the duel. Yakko will move on to the final round!" The crowd seemed to rise to a deafening volume, as Yakko approached Draco, now on his hands and knees, "Hey, thanks." Yakko said as he held out his hand, "That was the best duel I've ever had." Draco looked up, at first scowling at the hand, but smiled and took it. "I agree." Draco said as he stood up, "No one has ever given me such a challenge, and believe me, I thoroughly enjoyed it." The two looked to each other, both focused as if challenging each other again, "I'll duel you again, when I'm much stronger, that way I'll be able to beat you with no problems." he said with a smile. "Heh, we'll see!" Yakko countered and the two finally let go of the other's hand, finding themselves as friends now, instead of enemies. "Next up is the duel between Lillian Tully, and Carlos Carnae. So don't go away, we'll be right back!" the announcer shouted.


	30. S1 Ep 30 Bad Pranks and Migraines

**Animaniacs 5D's Episode 30**

**Bad Pranks and Migraines**

**Special thanks to Zane the Artist for his cards and character.**

"Well done Yakko!" Yusei said as the group met up with the toon. "Yah, Lillian is going to have a tough time beating that!" Crow responded. "I'm not competing with him for best duel you know!" Lillian countered as she continued on, stopping in front of the taller toon, "But seriously, you stole the show with that win!" Yakko simply smiled, and placed one of his arms around her shoulders, "Aw I was just trying to impress my friends!" he said jokingly. "Well it worked!" Yusei told him, "And because you did such a great job; Crow, and I are going to give you a special gift. Jack was supposed to help, but he has a valid excuse."

"It's not finished yet so you'll have to be patient." Crow continued and pointed to Yakko as the toon opened his mouth for a joke, "And if you pester me I'll lock it away for good!" Yakko quickly closed his mouth and grinned, a golden halo appearing above his head, "That's what I thought!" Crow said as he walked away. "Sorry Lillian, we won't be around for your duel, but we'll be watching!" Yusei said as he too began to walk away. "I've been recording the whole thing with my camera, that way we can let Jack see it when we get him back!" Carly told the group. Yusei simply smiled and turned away, leaving the others to keep an eye on them. "Plus the whole 'Dueling Toon' thing will make a great story!" Carly finally added in with excitement, causing Stone, Luna and Leo to collapse to the ground with a groan. Yakko and Lillian just chuckled while Akiza simply scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Will Lillian Tully and Carlos Carnae please report to the arena." they all heard over the intercom. "Well, that's my cue!" she said and turned to leave. She stopped for a few seconds and quickly turned around, planting a kiss on Yakko's cheek, "Meet you at the finals, and if you go easy on me I'll know it!" she said, leaving Yakko stunned with his hand on his cheek, right where she kissed him. "Oooh! Someone has a girlfriend!" Yakko heard Luna nearly sing. "Hey, she prefers to be called 'female acquaintance'!" Yakko shot back. "Sure!" Leo said as the twins looked to him with unbelieving eyes. Suddenly Stone slammed his arm against Yakko's back, "DUDE!" he nearly shouted, "When did you ask her out, and why wasn't I there?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…I haven't yet, and you probably were snoring away, just like me!" Yakko responded. Stone scratched his head, trying to understand what his friend had just said.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Opening Theme.]

"Why did I do that?" Lillian asked as she looked through her deck, 'I kina wish you could talk too, that way I'd have someone to ask.' she thought to her cards. "What's a matter?" she heard a Laughing voice ask. She looked up to find a boy with a large smile, one that seemed to stretch from ear to ear as he grinned at her. "Not having any fun?" he asked. Lillian instantly felt a chill run up her spine as she looked to the tan boy. His hair was tussled and black, and he wore a white button up shirt with the collar pulled up. His black slacks covered a large pair of pointed black boots, and he just stood there, his arms crossed as he looked to her. She felt as if she were just a piece of meat to him, "Uh…" she tried to say and he placed his arm around her as he sat next to her, "Cheer up!" he said as he lifted up a pack of gum, "Want some?" Lillian silently grabbed hold of the stick that pocked out, and as she pulled she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her arm, "OUCH!" she called out as she retrieved her hand. The boy instantly began laughing hysterically, "That hurt!" she told him. "But it was funny!" he commented and began laughing even harder. Lillian growled as she stood up, intent on moving away from him, "Oh come on!" he said as he stood up with her, "Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"I prefer the more harmless pranks, you know, the ones everyone can laugh at!" she told him. His smile fell as she said those words, "Oh, you're one of **his** fans!" the boy said in a slight anger. "Who's?" she asked. "Who do you think, Yakko!" the boy said, "Ever since he arrived half way through the year, I've been ignored. Every one of my pranks has just fallen on deaf ears, and he helps others avoid most of them."

"Well good for him, maybe if you didn't play such harmful pranks on others you'd actually have more respect!" Lillian said. The two of them heard someone clap behind them, and in came Yakko, "Bravo Lillian, you tell him!" the toon said as he approached them. "Hello my rival!" the boy said. "I'm not your rival Carlos. It wasn't funny when you placed those tacks on the Professor Shine's chair, and it wasn't going to be funny if you had put sugar in any of the school busses either. Those kinds of things are just mean! Pranks and jokes are so everyone can enjoy them even if you're the one it's being pulled on, not just you!" Yakko said angrily. "Wait that's Carlos, as in Carlos Carnae?" Lillian asked. "Yah!" was all Yakko said. "My opponent in the tournament today?" she asked. Yakko lifted his eyes, thinking about what she had just said when the announcer called out, "Lillian Tully and Carlos Carnae, please make your way to the arena!" Carlos simply grinned as he passed by them, "I'll prove that I'm better than you when I meet you in the final round!" he said as he entered the arena. Lillian gulped hard as she watched him leave, her confidence waning as his crushed her hopes. "Don't let him win!" Yakko said as he glared after Carlos, "A guy like that doesn't deserve the deck he's been given!" Lillian gulped again, and began walking out to the field, "Besides!" she heard Yakko say, "You promised that we'd duel each other in the finals!" Lillian turned back to him, and saw the confidence he had in her, with a single thumbs up and a signature grin, Yakko pieced her broken confidence back together, and she smiled. With a nod, she turned back to the crowd and entered into the arena.

"Welcome back duelist fans!" the announcer said into his microphone, "Here we have the last duel of the semi-finals of the Annual New Domino City's East Duelist Academy, First Year's Tournament!" The roar of the crowd seemed to deafen Lillian's ears as she made her way to the stage, "In this corner! Carlos Carnae, the Clown of the School!" the announcer shouted.

Carlos growled just a little, "One more duel, that's all. I'll get Yakko's title of the Prankster Prince after I beat him in the tournament." he told himself.

"And his opponent, the smartest in her class and master of Inverted cards, Lillian Tully!" the announcer shouted as she finally made her way out of the tunnel and into the light of the arena. The crowd just cheered for her as she made her way to her spot on the stage, and she waved to them. She turned just in time to catch Yakko as he sat down in his chair, and he looked up, catching her eyes before he waved back at her. "Well now!" she heard Carlos ask, "Is this a crush I see?" Lillian growled as she lifted her Duel Disk, "It's none of your business!" she said as he lifted his own Duel Disk. The thing looked as if it had been pieced together from multiple disks of the same kind, with the slots each being a different bright color. "He, he. I'll make short work of you!" Carlos said. "We'll see about that!" Lillian countered. "Duelist's are you ready?" the announcer shouted out. Both of them glared at each other, and Carlos kept his smile plastered on his face. "SET, DUEL!"

"Let's Duel!" they shouted at each other.

"I'll start!" Lillian called out and drew her card, "I summon Inverted Shield Defender to the field in defense mode. These three cards will go face down as well to end my turn."

"My move!" Carlos laughed and he pulled the top card from his deck, "First I play Terraforming! This spell card lets me search my deck for a field spell card. This spell card happens to be my 'Circ De Reverso'!" Carlos announced. The moment he slapped his card down, the area melted into that of the inside of a tent. Lillian looked around, finding the red tent very close, so she looked down. She found herself on the high wire, with what looked to be a very long way down and what looked to be clowns tossing props around. Glancing out in front of her, she found her monster trying desperately to stay balanced on one of five tight wires. "What the…" she asked and heard Carlos begin to laugh, "That is hilarious!" he said, "Your face, your monster, it's all priceless!" he laughed. Lillian growled at him, and called out to her monster, "Steady, you can do it!"

Carlos laughed even harder, "This is great!" he shouted, "Now I can summon my Dream Clown in attack mode!" he called out, and the clown appeared balancing perfectly on one of the wires, and quickly bounced up, landing on its hands before switching to defense mode. "Wait what just happened?" she asked, and suddenly the wire her monster was on, wobbled, and the turtle fell, shattering before it hit the ground. "MY SHIELD DEFENDER!" she called out. Carlos once again laughed out loud, "HO MAN! This is great, you see, my Circ De Reverso takes any monster we summon, and switches its battle position on the turn it's summoned. My Dream Clown can destroy one of your monsters when it switches from Attack to Defense." he told her, and the monster's stats appeared, level 3 with 1200 ATK and 900 DEF. "So… everything I summon switches modes immediately?" she asked. "Yup, you really are a quick one!" Carlos said, "I play two cards face down and call it a turn!"

'What am I supposed to do?' Lillian asked herself, 'This guy is stocked with cards that do something every time they switch to a specific mode and worse yet, he has that stupid field spell card out that automatically switches modes the turn the monster is summoned.' She quickly took the top card from her deck, 'Well, might as well go around his defense.'

"I summon my Inverted Insect to the field in defense mode!" she called out, "And because of your Circ De Reverso it gets switched to Attack mode."

"I use the 'Hidden Solders' trap card, which lets me summon my Ryu-Kishin Clown in attack mode!" [Ryu-Kishin Clown is a level 2 DARK attribute monster with 800 ATK and 500 DEF. When this monster is summoned, switch the battle position of one monster on the field.] "And I switch my Dream Clown back into attack mode!" Carlos called out. "Sorry, but Inverted Insect can attack you directly!" Lillian called out, and the giant ant launched itself at him. "Not if it's in defense mode!" Carlos said, and up came his last trap card. "ZERO GRAVITY!" Lillian called out. "Yes." Carlos said, "and thanks to it, all of our attack mode monsters get to switch back to defense mode!" he said. Again the Dream Clown shook the wire that the bug was on, and down it went, shattering on impact. 'Why didn't I see that coming?' she asked herself, 'His basic strategy is to keep my field clear of monsters! ULG, I just feel so stupid now!' she gripped her head as if it were in pain, "I end my turn." she said.

"My draw!" Carlos said as he drew his card, "I can play the spell card 'Field Barrier'! Now my field spell card is safe from harm!" he told her. She scoffed at his smile, and he pointed at her, "I switch all of my monsters into attack mode and attack you directly!" he shouted. "I activate my Inverted Shield Defender's special ability!" Lillian called out, "I get to send him out of play to negate one of your attacks, and the ATK of that monster gets taken out of your life points!" Carlos growled as his Dream Clown slammed into a ghostly figure of her Defender. The lightning coming from the shield arched back and slammed into him, dropping his LP to 2800, and his monster backed up to his original spot, "Fine, but my other Clown gets to move in and take 800 of your life points." he said. Lillian lifted her arms just in time to shield herself from the attack, and her LP dropped to 3200. "I lay this card face down and call it a turn!" he said.

"My draw!" she said and glanced at her card, "I summon my 'Inverted Life Bringer' into attack mode!" she called out, and what looked like a monk in black robes and a bleached white face appeared. The monk quickly landed on the wire, and balanced perfectly on his toes. [Inverted Life Bringer is a level 3 Zombie type monster with 400 ATK and 1200 DEF.] "When this monster is normal summoned I can destroy one of you level 4 or lower monsters!" she called out and the monk lifted its sleeves, letting a black mist spew out. "Not if I activate my 'Memory Loss' trap card, this negates your ability and switches your monster into Defense mode!" Carlos laughed. Lillian was flabbergasted as her monster's mist faded, and it was forced to crouch on the wire and cross its arms. Carlos grinned happily, as he was about to laugh, "I activate my Inverted Calamity spell card, this lets me draw two cards!" Lillian shouted and smiled as she saw the cards, "Now I can bring all of the cards in my spell and trap zones back to my hand, this lets me special summon my Inverted Iron Hammer to the field in defense mode!" she said, and Carlos' smile instantly faded as the defense position monster switched to attack mode, using his large hammer as a balance stick, "Next I can activate my Inverted Iron Hammer's second special ability! Once per turn, by sending one card from my hand I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards!" Lillian pointed to the field barrier card on his field, "Black Smash!" she called out and the dwarf lifted his hammer as he jumped into the air. He swung his hammer and out of the end, flew a ball of black flames that slammed into the spell card. "I attack your Dream Clown!" Lillian called out and the dwarf landed on the wire before dashing forward and slamming the massive mallet into the clown, shattering it and lowering his LP 600 points. Carlos growled as he lowered his arms, "Next I can synchro summon!" she said and her monster jumped off of the wires, rocketing tot eh ceiling, "Look to the past as it shapes the future, carving the mold from the sands of time! I synchro summon 'Inverted Arcane Magician'!" The monster that appeared wore a large crooked sorcerer's hat, and sported a long blue tinted beard over his white cloak and a black staff in his right hand. The crest on his belt was of a moon surrounding a sun. "By summoning my Magician in attack mode, your field switches him to defense mode!" she told him. [Inverted Arcane Magician is a level 6 DARK attribute Spellcaster type synchro monster with 1800 ATK and 1800 DEF. Once per turn you may select one normal spell card in your graveyard and send it out of play. If you do, make this monster's ability the ability of the banished spell card until the end of the turn.] "I send my Inverted Calamity out of play so that I can draw two cards!" she called out, and the spell card slid out of her graveyard so that she could slip it into her pocket. She quickly drew her two cards and placed three into her Duel Disk, "I lay these three cards face down and call it a turn!" she said.

Carlos growled at her, "I promise you'll pay for that!" he said, and drew his card, "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, letting me draw my own cards!" he said. The smile he had on his face was irritating Lillian, but for some reason it worried her as well. "I lay two cards face-down and end my turn!" he said.

Lillian stood there confused as she drew her card, "I'll switch my Magician into attack mode and attack your Ryu-Kishin Clown!" she said, and Carlos stretched out his hand, "I activate my 'No Entry!' trap card!" he shouted, "Because you attacked, this card changes all attack mode monsters into defense mode, and that lets me activate my second trap card, 'Tragedy'!"

"But that card destroys all of my defense position monsters when one of my monsters is switched into defense mode!" Lillian said as she recognized the card. "Exactly!" Carlos shouted laughed again. Lillian could only watch as her monster shattered into dust. "Gerr!" she growled, "I'm going to have to go back to an old strategy I guess, "I summon 'Inverted Beetle' in attack mode!" she called out, and the giant blue tinted beetle arrived, though he was quickly switched into defense mode. [Inverted Beetle is a level 1 tuner monster with 200 ATK and 200 DEF.] "Next I can special summon an Inverted monster from my hand!" Lillian said, "I special summon my Inverted Sword Wielder!" The warrior appeared, landing gracefully on the wire and crouched down, holding his sword out in front of him. "Next I can synchro summon again!" Lillian called out, and the two monsters lifted into the air. "Come forth, Inverted Forceguard, Life! And by using his special ability, I can empty my hand and special summon, 'Inverted Galvon'!" [Inverted Galvon is a level 1 Beast type tuner monster with 100 ATK and 600 DEF.] The monster that appeared looked like a small blue monkey wearing a weasels fur pelt, the paws attached to his hands with thick leather straps and the claws fitting on his fingers like weapons. "When Inverted Galvon is special summoned, he destroys one of my opponent's level 4 or lower monsters, like your Ryu-Kishin Clown!" she said. The monkey jumped up, and landed on the platform Lillian was standing on, before grabbing and shaking the wire the clown stood on. It wobbled and then toppled, falling down to the floor and shattering. Again Carlos growled at her, and she lifted her hand into the air, "I synchro summon again!" she called out. The two monster rose into the air, Galvon splitting into his one star and creating a circle of magic, "Look to the past as it shapes the future, carving the mold from the sands of time! I synchro summon, 'Inverted Chaos, Arcveil' in defense mode!" The monster she summoned wore an open robe, black in color on top of a light blue martial arts outfit. His perfect face and top knot were shadowed by grey and blue tints to the skin. just as quickly the monster stood up, back into attack mode. [Inverted Chaos, Arcveil is a level 5 synchro monster with 2000 ATK and 1900 DEF.] "It's your turn." Lillian said.

"My draw!" Carlos said, "I won't lose to you! I use the spell card Polymerization, and send my Mad Arcfiend and Giant Orc from my hand. This lets me summon my most powerful monster!" Suddenly Lillian could feel a darker force, one that sent a chill down her spine as the monster arrived. It was tall, the tallest she'd seen, and it word a red and black checkered jester's uniform with a mask like a Shakespearian actor, one half with a smile, and the other with a frown, both seamlessly merging together. On its forehead was painted a black spade while the red heart was painted on its chin. On its back were strapped a large pair of sickles and its stats read 2000 ATK and 0 DEF. "Lillian, meet your demise. This is my ace monster, 'Pierro the Fiendish Jester'!" Carlos said as he lifted his hand to his monster.


	31. S1 Ep 31 The Clown Comes Crashing Down

**Animaniacs 5D's – Episode 31**

**The Clown Comes Crashing Down**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

The stadium was silent as they looked down at the combatants, a kid in complete shock was sitting on his back, watching as the other kid, the one Yakko remembered as the bully prankster, stood there grinning wildly. "Uh, well I guess we have a winner!" the announcer said over the speaker. The crowd began talking amongst themselves, asking each other what had happened, "The winner of the third duel is Carlos Carnae!" they heard the Announcer say. "What, there's no way two duels could have gone by so quickly!" Lillian said. "Bad news, whatever that kid did, you have to face it in the second round!" stone told her, and Lillian bit her fingernail in worry.

"What's a matter?" she heard a Laughing voice ask. She looked up to find a boy with a large smile, one that seemed to stretch from ear to ear as he grinned at her. "Not having any fun?" he asked. Lillian instantly felt a chill run up her spine as she looked to the tan boy. "Uh…" she tried to say and he placed his arm around her as he sat next to her, "Cheer up!" he said as he lifted up a pack of gum, "Want some?" Lillian silently grabbed hold of the stick that pocked out, and as she pulled she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her arm, "OUCH!" she called out as she retrieved her hand. The boy instantly began laughing hysterically, "That hurt!" she told him. "But it was funny!" he commented and began laughing even harder.

"My move!" Carlos laughed and he pulled the top card from his deck, "First I play Terraforming! This spell card lets me search my deck for a field spell card. This spell card happens to be my 'Circ De Reverso'! This card takes any monster we summon, and switches its battle position on the turn it's summoned."

'What am I supposed to do?' Lillian asked herself, 'This guy is stocked with cards that do something every time they switch to a specific mode and worse yet, he has that stupid field spell card out that automatically switches modes the turn the monster is summoned.'

"I special summon my Inverted Galvon, and he destroys your Ryu-Kishin Clown!" Lillian called out as her monkey like monster shook the wire that his clown stood on.

"I won't lose to you! I use the spell card Polymerization, and send my Mad Arcfiend and Giant Orc from my hand. This lets me summon my most powerful monster!" Carlos said, "This is my ace monster, 'Pierro the Fiendish Jester'!"

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Opening Theme.]

"I hope you like my monster Lillian, because in a few minutes he will be the one destroying you!" Carlos said with a large smile on his face. 'I can't believe he was hiding such a monster.' she thought to herself, the clown wore a Shakespearian mask, one half being comedy and the other tragedy. Painted on the mask were a black spade on the forehead and a red heart painted on the chin. Just as well, he wore a black and red checkered jester's outfit, all the way to the belled hat. On his feet he wore pointed toe boots that curled around themselves. The stats weren't what worried her, it was what lay beneath, a special ability. "I should point out that because I summoned it in defense mode, it gets switched to attack mode instantly." Carlos told her, and the jester stood up effortlessly on the wire. Suddenly it ATK changed from 2000 to 3000. "What?" she asked as Carlos pointed his finger in her direction, "Go Pierro, attack with Cross Sickles!" The monster quickly pulled the twin scythes off of his back and charged in, striking her monster with both of them and shattering it and lowering her Life Points to match his. "You see, each time my Pierro switches his battle mode, he increases his stats, DEF for switching to defense mode and ATK for switching to attack mode, either way he gets a 1000 point boost." Carlos taunted. "I activate my Inverted Deal trap card. With this, you discard every card in your hand and I get to draw that many cards!" Lillian said, and Carlos casually tossed his card away. Lillian drew the one card she could. "Shoot, not yet!" she told herself, and looked to Yakko in the stands, he quickly gave her a thumbs-up, showing that he believed in her, 'He's right, I have to time this just right!' she thought to herself, 'Luckily I have something worth it now!'

"I end my turn!" Carlos said, and Lillian drew her card as Pierro's ATK dropped back to 2000. "And I end mine!" she said, keeping her cards in her hand.

"Alright!" Carlos said, "I draw! Next I can attack you directly!"

"I activate my Inverted Attack Pattern trap card, this reduces all of the damage I take from battle to zero until the end of the turn!" Lillian announced. Carlos growled, why can't you just go down?" he asked, and looked to his card, "I end my turn!"

"Fine, my draw!" Lillian called out, and smiled at the card in her hand, "I activate my Inverted Mirror trap card." she called out. "Inverted Mirror?" Carlos asked. "Inverted Mirror works like this, I get to select one of the monsters on your side of the field, and then search my graveyard for an 'Inverted' monster with the same or fewer stars than the one I picked. And since the only monster on your field is a level twelve fusion monster, I get to special summon any monster I have in my graveyard!" she told him, and he still didn't look impressed, "I can summon back my Inverted Chaos, Archveil! Next I summon my Inverted Shell Turtle in attack mode, automatically switching him into defense mode!" the turtle slipped into his shell, spinning perfectly on the wire, "But he won't stay long!" she said and the turtle popped back out to lift into the air, "Because you see, he's a tuner monster!" Lillian called out and lifted her hand to the sky, "Look to the past as it shaped the future, carving the molds from the sands of time, I synchro summon, 'Inverted Disaster, Lifeveil', in defense mode!" The monster that appeared wore shinny light blue armor underneath a black robe, the top shaped like Dark Magician armor and a large light blue staff in his hand. The staff was perfect, and had a pure white orb at the very top set into what looked to be a dragon's claw. [Inverted Disaster, Lifeveil is a level 7 Spellcaster type synchro monster with 2700 ATK and 2000 DEF. When this monster is summoned to the field, increase your Life Points by 1000.] Lillian lifted her arms as she let the light of her monster heal her, bringing her LP back up to 3200, "I should also let you know that he can't be destroyed by spell cards." she said and pointed to his monster, "I attack you monster with my Lifeveil. Go Inverse Calamity!" she called out and a blast of salt and pepper colored magic was thrown from his wand. "I don't think so!" Carlos said and tossed the card in his hand away. Suddenly another monster came down from the rafters with his legs around a trapeze bar. This monster looked like a clown with a blue and white vertically striped suit and a five pointed jester's hat and star shaped mask. The new monster grabbed Pierro by the hands, lifted him up and caused him to flip around before once again disappearing into the rafters. Carlos' monster quickly landed on the wire switching to defense mode and causing the DEF to skyrocket to 3000 as her monster's attack hit, back lashing and striking her for 300 points of damage.

"Wait…how'd you do that?" she asked. "That would be my 'Star Clown'!" Carlos explained. [Star Clown is a level 3 monster with 1000 ATK and 700 DEF. When one of your monsters is attacked, send this card from your hand to switch its battle mode.] Lillian growled as she watched him chuckle, "I lay one card face-down and end my turn!" she said.

Carlos drew his card, "I change my Pierro back into attack mode, letting him gain 1000 ATK." he said and the jester stood up smoothly, "Now I can attack your monster and destroy it!" Lillian quickly pressed one of the buttons on her Duel Disk, "I activate my 'Inverted Mind Shatter' trap card. This lowers my monster's ATK and DEF by 500, but keeps it from being destroyed this turn!" she said, and her Lifeveil began to glow a bright green. The impact of the scythes sent her monster reeling, and she quickly lost 800 LP, "I use the Earthquake spell card to change all monsters into defense mode and end my turn!"

Lillian drew her own card, "I switch my monster into attack mode and end my turn!" she said.

"My draw!" Carlos said, and again pointed his finger to her, "Let's try that again! Change to attack mode and attack!" he said and Pierro dashed at Lifeveil again. "I remove my Inverted Shell Turtle from my graveyard to keep my monster from getting destroyed!" Lillian shouted. Carlos growled and watched as the same thing happened, with Lillian taking only 300 damage this time. "Normally my Shell Turtle's effect let's me special summon a monster from my hand with ATK equal to the damage I take, but I don't have one this time!" she said. "I end my turn!" Carlos told her, and looked to his hand, with a smile.

"My draw!" Lillian called out, and pointed to the now reduced Pierro. "Attack his monster!" she called out, and again Star Clown came down from the rafters, switching Pierro into Defense mode as Carlos sent his only card to the grave and causing her LP to fall to 1600, "Drat!" she said, and pulled a card from her hand, "I lay one card face down and call it a turn!"

"Three times the charm!" Carlos said with a smile, and drew his card, "Attack, with Cross Sickles!" Lillian once again pushed a button on her Duel Disk, "This time I activate my 'Inverted Requiem'!" she called out. [Inverted Requiem is a trap card that can be activated by paying 800 Life Points, negate an attack from one of your opponents monsters and add that monster's ATK to one of your 'Inverted' monsters until the end of your next turn.] Carlos cringed in fear as her Spellcaster lifted its head, showing off its piercing blue eyes for the first time. The red glow that surrounded it, caused a panic in his mind as he watched the ATK grow from 2700 to 5700. "No!" he said and looked to his card, "This can't be!"

"You were right!" Lillian said as she drew her card, "Three times the charm, ATTACK! WITH INVERSE CALAMITY!" The monster lifted its staff, and pointed the end at Pierro. Carlos once again sent a card to the grave, and again Star Clown came down from the rafters, switching Pierro into defense mode. The white and black power rocketed towards the clown and shattering it on impact. "GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Carlos called out as his monster disappeared. Lillian growled and looked to her hand again, "I lay my last card face down and call it a turn." she said with a smile. 'I'm glad. It's almost like he's right here helping me.' she thought to herself and turned back to Yakko in the stands, 'It's funny. At first when things got rough, I would just lose faith in myself. But somehow, he's taught me that no matter what, never give up, there's always an answer.'

"My draw!" Carlos said as he watched her monster's ATK drop back down to 2700. Lillian turned her attention back to him, "I use my spell card, Monster Reborn, to bring back my Pierro in defense mode, automatically switching him into attack mode!" he said with a smile. Again his monster's ATK rose to 3000. "NOW DESTROY THAT PESKY MAGICIAN!" he called out. Lillian smiled, "I don't think so!" she said, and pushed a button on her Duel Disk, "You see, I have my Inverted Torrent trap card. This negates your attack and sends it back towards you." she said, and the trap card let out a blast of wind that circled around itself. The tornado slammed into Pierro's scythes, knocking them out of his hands. Carlos watched as they fell towards him, "What, I…Lost?" he asked, just as the scythes slammed into the ground next to him. The dust that kicked up shielded him from view as he crossed his arms, letting his LP drop to 0. The buzzer sounded as he fell to his knees, Lillian had won.

"AMAZING!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered loudly, "It seemed as if Carlos would be unstoppable, but somehow Lillian was able to out think the clown and put him in his place!"

"I DID IT!" Lillian shouted as she jumped up. "I can't believe it." Carlos said, catching her attention again, "You won, by sending my attack back at me!" The growl on his face told her, he was angry, "It felt like one of my own pranks backfiring on me!" Lillian walked up to him, and looked down, "I hope you understand the pain you've caused others now." she said and reached down to him, "The pain none of them deserved." Carlos growled at her, but quickly grabbed her hand, and Lillian once again felt electricity run through her arm as he helped himself up. "OUCH!" she said as she retrieved her arm. Carlos flipped his hand over, showing her a hand buzzer attached to his middle finger, "As if!" he said, "Funny is funny, no matter what!" The moment he turned around, Yakko was in his view, and then Yakko's fist. Carlos fell to the ground unconscious, a tooth missing from his top set, and a black eye on his right side. "Jerk!" was all Yakko said and turned to Lillian, "You ok?" he asked. "Yah!" Lillian said as she began to blush. The two of them began hearing the crowd cheer even louder, causing them to turn their heads, "It looks as if the finals have been decided, these two close friends will have to duel it out to see who's the toughest. But to make things fair, here are the final score cards." the announcer said, "Yakko started the final leg of the tournament with a D+ average, his score's by beating Susan and Draco have significantly improved, he is now at an A-." The moment Yakko heard that, he smiled, "I can't believe it!" he said. "Lillian started the final leg with a perfect score!" he heard the announcer say, and his smile faded into embarrassment. He quickly turned to Lillian a she nervously scratched her cheek. "The finals have given Ms. Tully enough points to graduate this year early!"

"Just think, if you beat me, you'll have enough points to ace the rest of your classes, and maybe join me next year!" she said. Yakko smiled, and what if I'm able to beat the teacher at the end?" he asked. "Then I guess we'll both be moving onto the next year together!" she said, "Or you'll graduate!"

"This early?" he asked, "Nah, I'd rather hang out at the school yard with my friends!" Lillian smiled and they both felt a pair of massive arms land on their shoulders, "That's good to hear!" Stone said as he poked his face between them, "School just wouldn't be the same without you!" Yakko smiled, he had friends now, new friends that could keep up with him, friends that he wasn't about to scare away, even if he acted his usual self, "Lillian!" he said and focused his eyes and his smile, "You'd better not go easy on me!" Lillian smiled in the same manner, "Same goes for you buddy!" she said. The staring contest was quelled when Stone practically squeezed their necks between his massive arms, "Who cares! Let's go celebrate!" he said. "I'll go for that!" they all heard Draco say. "What better way to get in the mood for a duel than a big party? Of course, it'll have to be in your dorms!"

"Look, well be friends just this once!" Raphael said as he loomed over Draco's back, though it seemed he was more afraid of Draco than Draco was of him. Lenore kept her gaze away as she tried not to look Lillian in the face, "And you?" Lillian asked. Lenore finally turned her head, "Good job!" she said, "I was hoping that clown would get his just deserts!" Lillian smiled, I'll take praise where I can get it!" she whispered to herself.

The party lasted for hours, leading almost into the night before the others decided to call it a night. Draco and his group decided that it was best to take over Yusei's, Jack's and Akiza's old rooms for the night, and Yakko fell asleep on the couch while watching cartoons. Lillian found herself in her room, one of her books open and her deck strewn across her desk. A smile on her face s she looked through her cards to place together the perfect deck for facing Yakko. Suddenly she heard something, like a foot step, "Hello?" she asked as she turned her head around. She could still hear the TV outside her room playing, but as she turned back to her cards, that was all she heard. The footsteps appeared again, and she turned around to find nothing. "Yakko, if that's you it's not funny anymore!" she said as she stood up, "Why would I care if it were funny?" she heard a voice say from her bed. The voice was female, and sassy to the ears. Confident and selfish all at once. The body that accompanied it was just like hers, dressed in a maroon trench coat and a decorative ball mask. "Wait, I've heard of you!" she said and picked up her Duel Disk. "You may call me Inverta!" the girl said, "I'm here to see if you really are ready to take on Yakko in the morning!" she said and lifted off of the bed. "If I beat you, it'll be me in the ring instead." Inverta offered. "I doubt that!" Lillian said and grabbed her deck from the table. Inverta smiled wickedly, and lifted up a Duel Disk that looked almost exactly like Lillian's, just darker, "I'm going to enjoy this!" she said.

"Ladies and Gentle men!" the announcer called into his microphone. Yakko stood down at the arena ready to meet Lillian in a friendly Duel, "Presenting the…" suddenly the crowd heard a bopping noise as the announcer shouted, "YOUCH!" and the lights went out.

"Our apologies!" said a strangely familiar voice to Carly, "But it seems as if we've got a change in plans!"

"Báoshi!" she whispered. "Our competitor Yakko Warner will not be facing Lillian Tully as planned, but we will have a Duel for you today, meet my sister and the winner against Lillian, Inverta!" Suddenly the lights went back on, and Inverta stood there with her arms folded, a smirk on her face, "Ready?" she asked Yakko, and began to laugh as she stood there, practically taunting him.

**To be continued…**

**End of Episode 31**


	32. S1 Ep 32 Enter the Negatives

**Animaniacs 5D's – Episode 32**

**Enter the Negatives**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"When my Vile King of the Graveyard is synchro summoned, I can destroy every card on your field. Say goodbye to everything!" O-Kay shouted. "Not yet, I activate the trap card 'Starlight Road'." Yusei called out. "About time." O-Kay whispered, and reached into his jacket pocket. Pulling out a blank Duel Monster card and pointing the front of it towards Stardust Dragon. A black light shot forward, enveloping Stardust Dragon entirely, but when it was over, Stardust remained unharmed. "What did you do?" Yusei asked. "That my friend you will never know." O-Kay said, taunting Yusei.

"Just trust me." Yusei said as he turned to the young toon. "Ok, whatever you say, you're the best duelist in the world right?" Yakko said with a trusting smile. Yusei nodded, "Let's Accel Synchro!" he shouted and seemed to begin to glow. "A Synchro Summon during my turn? But how?" O-Kay shouted. It was like the two of them sped up so fast, they disappeared within a matter of seconds, "What? Where did they go?" O-Kay asked. "Speed World." was all Jack said.

"Shooting Star Dragon, attack with Stardust Mirage!" Yusei shouted and brought O-Kay's LP to 0.

Akiza coughed a little and waved her hand in front of her, clearing the air, "At least he's reliable." she said to herself. "I'll give him that." a strange malicious voice said from her right. When Akiza turned to look at shadows, a figure emerged from them, a figure dressed in a long maroon leather jacket, and wearing a formal ball type mask to cover her face. "You really don't want to do this." Akiza told her, and turned to activate her own duel disk. "Oh…yes I do!" the girl said with a sneer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer called into his microphone, "Presenting the…" suddenly the crowd heard a bopping noise as the announcer shouted, "YOUCH!" and the lights went out. "Our apologies!" said a strangely familiar voice to Carly, "But it seems as if we've got a change in plans!"

"Báoshi!" she whispered. "Our competitor Yakko Warner will not be facing Lillian Tully as planned, but we will have a Duel for you today, meet my sister and the winner against Lillian, Inverta!" Suddenly the lights went back on, and Inverta stood there with her arms folded, a smirk on her face, "Ready?" she asked.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's opening theme.]

Akiza was in shock as she looked down at the new comer, "That's the girl that Negative Imprinted my Black Rose Dragon!" she said. "And Báoshi just called her his sister!" Carly told them.

Back at the shop, Crow and Yusei were both in shock as they watched the TV. "What the…?" Crow said. "That means that this Inverta is Dot's true Negative!" Yusei said to Crow, and began thanking himself for such great instincts.

Earlier the day before, Yusei had been tuning the engine of his Duel Runner. He had just finished and turned just right to get a look at a card left on the computer desk. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before, so he stood up. What he saw stunned him, Shining Toon Dragon was just lying there, rather than being with Yakko. "Yakko!" he growled at the air, and snatched up the card before getting on his Runner and placing his helmet on. In a furry of squeals and smoke, Yusei rocketed towards the school, making it just in time to catch Yakko before he had fallen asleep like the others. "WHA!" the toon had called out as Yusei tapped him on the shoulder, "What are you trying to do?" he asked, "Give me a heart attack?"

"Why was this at my shop and not in your deck?" Yusei asked as he revealed the card. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh…" Yakko said as he looked at the card, and lowered his face and ears, "I'm just not ready for it!"

"That's exactly what I thought when I placed Stardust Dragon in my deck during my first Duel against Akiza!" Yusei told him, "Sometimes we're ready before we want to be. Just keep it with you, put it in your deck and I promise you, you'll see what I mean!" and with a quick flip of his wrist, Yusei tossed Yakko his new card, "That card chose you for a reason, it came to this world in your pocket. Maybe it has more faith in you than you do." he said as he shut the front door behind him. Yakko turned back to the card, seeing the shine of the wings and the power of its scales as it almost looked back at him.

Back at the arena, Yakko once again viewed his card, Shining Toon Dragon. 'Yusei said I'd understand.' he thought to himself, 'So I'll try.' Yakko slid the card into his deck and placed the cards into his Duel Disk, "What do you mean the winner against Lillian?" he asked as his cards shuffled. "Exactly what it said, I beat Lillian in a one on one Duel for the chance to face you today!" Inverta said as she slid her cards into her Duel Disk. "No, I mean is she alright?" Yakko asked. Inverta growled audibly, but quickly smiled, "Beat me and find out!" she said. "For my best friend," Yakko said, "I'll knock you flat!" Again Inverta growled, "What makes her so special?" she asked. Yakko lifted his eye brows in confusion, and Inverta looked as if she were shocked, "Never mind!" she said, and lifted her Duel Disk. She now had a custom Disk that looked exactly like Lillian's, just a much darker red, "I say we duel it out!"

"Ready!" Báoshi asked from in the announcer's booth, "SET! DUEL!"

Yakko touched the top of his deck, "Ah, ah, ah!" Inverta said, "Lady's first!" and drew her card. "Show me one and she will be!" Yakko snapped. Inverta growled again, "You'll pay for that little comeback!" she said, "I summon my 'Reverse Silver Lock' in defense mode!" The monster that came out was a solder, wearing a giant lock for his breast plate. [Reverse Silver Lock is a level 1 DARK attribute tuner monster that has 100 ATK and 500 DEF. Once per turn, if this monster were to be destroyed, it is not.] "My Reverse Silver Lock has a special ability, when I normal summon him, he takes one of your cards and locks it away until he is removed from the field!" Inverta said, and pointed to the middle of Yakko's hand, "I choose that card!" she said. Her Silver Lock jumped towards him, landing right in front of him and snatching the card she chose before opening himself up and tossing the card into his stomach and sealing the armor closed before jumping back to his spot. "Now I can lay one card face down and call it a turn!"

'NO!' Yakko thought to himself, 'Slappy was the only monster I had in my hand!' Looking to his hand he knew it was true, all he found were trap cards and spells. "I'll draw!" he said, and looked to his card with surprise, "I summon Minerva Mink Warner in attack mode!" Minerva jumped out of the portal, curling into a giant ball of blond fur until she spread her arms wide open. She landed on her feet gently, and turned around, looking over her shoulder at the Silver Lock, and winked. He let out his tongue, and panted as hearts replaced his eyes, and with a single flick of her finger, he dragged his feet over to her. Once he was there, he grabbed hold of her hand, petting it gently. As he kissed her hand, she turned to Yakko and silently put her finger down her throat with her tongue sticking out. Yakko chuckled a little as she turned back around to meet with the warrior as he gazed into her eyes. "Next I'll equip my Sugar Rush spell card to Minerva, and let her grow to level five and 1000 points extra points!" he called out. Minerva didn't ever flinch as her Level and ATK grew, instead she had gotten the Silver Lock to his hands and knees, and she had sat down on his back while she filed her nails. "I next tune your monster with my own!" he said, and Minerva jumped off of the Silver Lock's back to lift into the air with Silver Lock close behind. The Silver Lock split into one star that quickly circled around Minerva. "When a soul of laughter is painted from rainbows, their smiles bring light to the shadows. From the drawing board to the big screen, give a big round of applause for Queen Angelina Warner!" Yakko called out. The tower of light that burst forth revealed the queen as she spun around and let her fairies fly around her. "I activate my trap card 'Shifting Dimensions'!" Inverta called out. "Shifting…Dimensions?" Yakko asked. "I can activate it because you synchro summoned." she told him, "And it lets me toss out your King!" Yakko watched in awe, as a laser was fired from the card, hit the bottom of his deck, and the card for King William Warner was pulled out so he could place it in his pocket. Inverta laughed uncontrolled, and lowered her head in a dark confidence, "So tell me, what are you going to do without your strongest monster?" she asked. Yakko growled angrily, as he looked to her, "Well first I can activate my Queen's special ability, and special summon Minerva to the field in defense mode." The queen reached into the portal made by the fairies, and pulled out the beautiful mink by her hands. Minerva crossed her arms and faded to a dull blue. "Ulgh, this color is awful!" she said. "I can't do a thing about it!" Yakko told her, "Also thanks to the synchro summoning, my card comes back to my hand!" From above him the card for Slappy came down, and he snatched it as it reached him. "Next I can attack you directly!" he said, and the queen pointed her finger towards Inverta. "Not exactly," she said, "because from my hand I can special summon the 'Reverse Gladiator' to take the hit." The three fairies unexpectedly slammed into a gladiator shield, golden in color and ornate with a lion's head. [Reverse Gladiator is a level 3 warrior type DARK attribute monster with 1500 ATK and 1500 DEF. Once per turn this monster cannot be destroyed by battle.] The queen knelt down to catch her fairies as they fluttered down to the ground woozy. Inverta's LP dropped to 3500 and she chuckled as she watched the queen lift her eye in anger turn towards her. "I lay three cards face down and call it a turn!" Yakko shouted.

"Holding on to old habits are we?" she asked, Yakko looked a little shocked, "Yes I know of your little 'three cards down' trick. Lillian pulled the same stunt on me." and Inverta drew her card. "It's not a habit!" Yakko said, "It's a reminder that I'm not alone. I have my friends with me. So no matter how far I am away from them, they're still close by me, watching over and helping me!" Inverta growled again as she picked up a card from her hand, "I play the 'Reverse Resonator'!"

"Resonator?" Crow asked as he looked to the TV. "That's a card Jack would have used!" Yusei said in shock.

The monster that emerged wore a mask of steel that covered its head into nothing but a shadow and red eyes with a sharp toothed smile, with what looked to be fins at the neck and short wings at the top and a mess of black hair shooting out of the back. Behind him floated a large ornate golden mirror. It also had a dark blue tattered robe on with a banner out in front of it that had a symbol that looked as if it were a ghost on it. It was short, but floated there without legs, and held its large tuning fork and musical stick upside down. The stats that showed were level 3 with 800 ATK and 600 DEF. "When Reverse Resonator is normal summoned successfully, I can select a monster in my graveyard and send it out of play. Then I get to special summon a monster from my deck with the same number of stars in defense mode to my field." she told him confidently, and a single card slid out from her deck, "I send my Reverse Silver Lock from play to special summon, 'Reverse Goblin' to the field!" With a quick flip of her wrist, she slapped down her new card, an ugly little beast with green flawed skin and bonny knees popped out, wearing a red tunic and a black spiked hat. In his right hand he held a small ornate mirror that looked to be made from ivory. [Reverse Goblin is a level 1 DARK attribute Fiend type monster with 300 ATK and 1000 DEF. This monster can attack you opponent's Life Points directly and once per turn cannot be destroyed by battle.] "Next I can tune my monsters together to synchro summon!" Inverta called out, "When darkness overtakes the sun, a shadow is cast that eclipses the world in its chaos. I Synchro Summon, 'Reverse Guardian, Shadowblade'!" The monster that appeared was a buff warrior with no shirt or breastplate, the long black hair that sprouted from the back of his head matched his overly large black pants and slightly loose belt. In his hands he sported two large swords with serrated black blades. [Reverse Guardian, Shadowblade is a level 7 warrior type synchro monster with 2800 ATK and 2000 DEF. once per turn you may select one of your opponent's level 3 or lower monsters and destroy it, add that monster's ATK to this card.] "And with him, I can destroy your Queen!" Inverta called out, and pointed her hand towards her target. The warrior lifted his swords up, and jumped into the air, "I activate my Anvil Gag trap card!" Yakko shouted, and the trap opened up. Suddenly a red light seeped from Inverta, and into her monster, coming out as a pair of beams from its eyes that sliced right through Yakko's trap card. "Not this time Yakko, when my monster is selected as a target for a trap card, I can spend 400 Life Points to negate and destroy that card!" she said, and her LP dropped to 3100. Yakko could only watch as her monster slid it's sword through his queen, shattering her and causing his LP to drop to 3200. "Next I play the spell card 'Giving It Away'. This spell card forces me to pay 1000 life points." she said, and her LP dropped to 2100, and in exchange the two of us draw until we have five cards in our hand." Yakko looked up at her curiously as the two of them restocked their hands, "Next I lay three cards face down and call it a turn." she said happily.

'Is she taunting me?' he asked himself as he drew his card, 'No, she may be using her Life Points like money, but everything she does is meant to hurt me. I have to be careful.'

"Ok, I'd better get this over with!" Inverta suddenly said, causing Yakko to look up to her in surprise, "I activate my 'Reverse Synchro Reverse' trap card and send my Shadowblade to the graveyard." she told him. The monster on the field began to glow, and split back into the three monsters that it came from. The Gladiator, the Resonator and the Goblin. "Next I can activate my 'Star Reversal' trap card, this adds one star to one of my monsters, but takes away one star from all of the monsters on your field!" The goblin jumped up and down as it began to glow, and rise in level. "Next I can activate my trap card, 'Synchro Reverse'!" she said, "This lets me synchro summon on your turn!" she said, and her monsters once again lifted into the air, "Again the shadows are swallowed by darkness, making way for the chaos of destruction!" she chanted, "Make way, for 'Negative Rose Dragon'!" the beast that emerged scared everyone as it lifted up, slamming its tail into the sides of the arena and unfurling its wigs to spread its razor sharp pedals. It looked like Black Rose Dragon in every way, except the color. The pedals were a light blue instead of red, and the scales were white with pearl thorns instead of black. [Negative Rose Dragon is a level 8 Dragon type synchro monster with 2400 ATK and 1800 DEF.] Inverta laughed as Yakko looked up to the dragon, "This is my 'ace' monster!" she said. Yakko growled in anger, "You stole this dragon from my friend!" he said. "Tisk tisk!" she said as she shook her finger, "I didn't steal it, I negative imprinted it!"

"It's still not yours!" Yakko said. "Well either way it's looks aren't the only thing it has different, you see, when it's summoned, it forces the two of us to summon every level 4 or lower monster we can to the field." she told him, "I don't have any monsters in my hand, just spell cards." Yakko picked up four cards from his hand, slapping down Yakko Warner, Dot Warner, Wakko Warner and Hello Nurse Warner. Each of them popped out and hugged each other except for Yakko Warner, because the real Yakko was trapped in between his two siblings. "Yah!" he said as he felt their pressure increase, "I missed you too!" and their levels all dropped by 1.

"Celebrate now, because all of their abilities have been negated, and at the end of your turn, you have to destroy them." Yakko looked up to Inverta curiously, "And then what?" he asked, knowing there was something more. "Then, you take 600 points of damage for each one of them!" Yakko gasped and turned to his Duel Disk, making the calculations in his head, "That would be 2400 damage in one turn!" he finally said. "Amazing just what can happen with a little push isn't it" Inverta asked and looked to her nails. "I'm gonna activate my Mallet Gag trap card, and destroy your monster, at least you can't attack me later!" he said, and Lillian let the mallet hit her dragon, "Meh, I activate its ability, and throw one card in my graveyard from play to revive it!" she said, and the shards came back together, reforming the dragon, "What?" Yakko asked, "How am I supposed to win if I can't get rid of that dragon?"

"With one of your own?" Wakko asked as he backed up and hugged his sister. "With one of my own!" Yakko repeated, and remembered putting the card of his dragon into his deck, "We are ready before we want to be!" and lifted his hand in the air, "I Tune all of my friends together!" he shouted. "HUH?" Inverta asked, "But your King is gone!"

"I'm not summoning my father!" he told her as Hello Nurse flew into the air followed by the three Warners and Minerva, "When a soul of laughter is colored with rainbows, their smiles shine with the light of hope," he shouted, "Come to the stage, SHINING TOON DRAGON!" The dragon emerged the same as when he saw it assisting Yusei, towering above him and spreading its wings to reveal the rainbow of feathers it had beneath.

"It can't be!" Báoshi said in surprise. "That dragon!" O-Kay growled as he narrowed his eyes beneath his mask.

"WHAT!" Inverta screamed as she looked to the dragon, "You had the Shining Toon Dragon all along?"

"I don't know why it chose me, but I intend to use my 'Ace' monster to find and bring my friends home, I activate his special ability, and destroy your dragon." Yakko said and Shining Toon Dragon let loose a colorful fireball that slammed into her dragon and shattered it. "I throw another card from my graveyard to bring it back!" Inverta called out. Again the dragon reformed, and Yakko pulled a card from his hand, "I activate the spell card 'Bag of Props'!" he said, "This lets me chose a spell card in my graveyard and bring it to my hand. I choose the Sugar Rush spell card. It then lets me draw two cards, but one of them goes to the graveyard." After sending the card he didn't want away, he then picked up another card, "I summon Slappy Warner from my hand and her special ability lets me destroy your dragon!" he said. Slappy jumped out of the portal, reached into her purse and pulled out a bomb, one that she through towards the Negative Rose Dragon. "Again I save my dragon!" Inverta called out, and again her dragon refused. "Next I equip Slappy with the Sugar Rush spell card, increasing her ATK by 1000!" Slappy began bouncing up and down on her heels, "So this is how Skippy feels!" she said at the hyperactive energy and her ATK rose to 3100 with her level rising back to 3. "Next I equip her with the Take Two spell card, letting her attack twice!" Yakko said, and her purse seemed to begin swinging itself, "First I use my dragon to attack and destroy yours!" he called out and Shining Toon Dragon lifted its mighty claws, slamming them into the chest of the negative dragon and destroying it. "I activate my dragon's ability again and save him from the graveyard!" she shouted, and once again it reappeared, and Inverta's LP dropped to 2000. "Next I can attack your dragon again, with Slappy!" he told her, the newly hyperactive squirrel lunged forward, and slammed her purse into its chest, shattering it and lowering Inverta's LP to 1300. "Again I revive my dragon!" she called out, pulled a card from her graveyard to put in her pocket. "That's ok, I get to attack with her again!" he said, and once again the hyper active Slappy lunged towards the dragon, punching through it with her purse before the dragon itself exploded. "I'm gonna do it again!" Inverta said and threw away her card. "You do realize I've effectively made you use half of your graveyard?" he said. "It doesn't matter, next turn I'll finish you with only the cards in my hand!" she growled. "There won't be a next turn!" Yakko said and pointed to the card he had face down, "Not after I activate my Cartoon Bomb spell card!" he said, and the spell card lifted up surprising everyone.

"That's brilliant, he always puts trap cards down so he thought that by putting a spell card down he could trick his opponent into destroying it." Akiza said in excitement. "Yah, but this time it kept the spell card safe for him to use later!" Luna agreed and Leo nodded his approval.

"This spell card deals 1000 points of damage to both of us." he said, "Problem is…"

"I only have 600." Inverta finished. "That's right." Yakko said, "You lose!" and the bomb went off, filling the entire stadium with black smoke, and dropping their LP to 2200 and 0, effectively winning him the duel.

"Gerr, that was pointless!" O-Kay said as he turned around. "I don't know, his heart sure was in it!" Báoshi said in thought. "I don't care about his heart, I want his power!" O-Kay said, and the two walked away from the unconscious announcer.

Yakko walked up to the kneeling Inverta, a scowl on his face as she looked up at him in distain, "Where's Lillian?" he asked slowly. "I never moved her after she feinted, she's in her room on the floor, like the looser she is!" she said and watched as Yakko took off like lightning, again she growled angrily, "Why is she so much more to you than me?" she asked herself.

Yakko burst into Lillian's room, finding her on the floor and her cards spread out across the carpet. "Lillian?" he called out as he grabbed her shoulders. His worry was plastered all over his face even when she stirred awake. Yakko she asked, and turned to him, only to grab her head , "Oh what happened to me?" she asked. "I was wondering if you could tell me that?" Yakko asked, "Did Inverta really come here and duel you?" Lillian turned to him in surprise, "You saw her? Tell me you won!"

Yakko slowly helped her to her feet, "Yah, I did, and you?" he asked, pretending not to know. She never fell for it, instead she looked down in shame, "You know very well I lost." she said, "That dragon of hers, I just couldn't get around it." Yakko smiled gently, "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch!" he said, and they both left the room together. "You'll tell me all about it right?" she asked, and Yakko chuckled. "Yah, I'll tell you all about how I trounced that witch!" he said with a smile.

**To be continued...**

**End of Episode 32**


	33. S1 Ep 33 Return to the World

**Animaniacs 5D's – Episode 33**

**Return to the World  
><strong>

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

Yakko jumped to the ground, and lifted his hand up in an exaggerated wave, "I'm Yakko." he said to Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"This is Speed World Yakko, it's where I got the power to defeat my toughest opponents and save the world." As Yusei spoke, Yakko saw what looked like two cards float in front of him, shining bright so that he could not see what they were. "And it's where your destiny will start, son." a strong and familiar voice said in Yakko's head. 'Dad?' Yakko thought and the two cards let their light fad to reveal, King William Warner and Queen Angelina Warner. "Use our power." a different female voice said. 'Mom?' Yakko once again thought, and the light brightened to envelope everything.

"GO SHOOTING STAR DRAGON, STARDUST MIRAGE!" Yusei called out, and his dragon swooped in, shattering Vile King of the Graveyard. "Looks like my friend stays with me." Yusei told O-Kay as the smoke cleared. From behind the mask, a low growl was heard, "You have just delayed the inevitable, Yusei Fudo. I will have that toon, and now I will get my revenge on you as well." he said and turned around.

Akiza was in shock as she looked down at the new comer, "That's the girl that Negative Imprinted my Black Rose Dragon!" she said. "Give a big round of applause for Queen Angelina Warner!" Yakko called out. The tower of light that burst forth revealed the queen as she spun around and let her fairies fly around her. "I activate my trap card 'Shifting Dimensions'!" Inverta called out, "It lets me toss out your King!"

"Come to the stage, SHINING TOON DRAGON!" Yakko called out as his dragon appeared. "WHAT!" Inverta screamed as she looked to the dragon, "You had the Shining Toon Dragon all along?"

"First I use my dragon to attack and destroy yours!" he called out and Shining Toon Dragon lifted its mighty claws, slamming them into the chest of the negative dragon and destroying it. "I activate my dragon's ability and save him from the graveyard!" she shouted. "I activate my Cartoon Bomb spell card!" he said, "This spell card deals 1000 points of damage to both of us." he said, "Problem is…"

"I only have 600." Inverta finished. "That's right." Yakko said, "You lose!" and the bomb went off, filling the entire stadium with black smoke, and dropping their LP to 2200 and 0, effectively winning him the duel.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme.]

"Shining Toon Dragon?" Lillian asked as she listened to Yakko tell her about his duel. "Yah, not sure what's so special about it yet." he admitted, "I found it in my pocket when I came to this world. Yusei was the one who convinced me to use it today."

"When I see him again I'll thank him for the both of us, that card saved you today." she said. Yakko scratched his chin in embarrassment, "Yah, it did didn't it!" he said. Stone, who had been nodding the entire time, finally spoke up, "I've never heard of it though. Shining Toon Dragon?" he asked. "Who cares? It's a wicked cool monster!" Leo said in excitement. "Can I see it?" Lillian asked. Yakko pulled it from his deck, turning the card over to her. "Wow." she commented, "It's so beautiful!"

"But where did it come from?" Stone asked again, "I'm pretty sure there was no dragon in any of Yakko's cartoons." Yakko nodded as Lillian handed him back his card, "That's true." he said. They all put on their thinking caps, Yakko quite literally as he pulled out a helmet that said 'thinking' on its sides.

Carly finally pulled out the card of Jack Atlas, looking to him for answers. She sighed when she didn't think of anything, and glanced up, seeing Yakko's Duel Disk still strapped to his arm, "Hey!" she called out, catching everyone's attention, "Let's ask Jack!" she said. "I'd love to, but he's not here, remember?" Leo said. Luna elbowed her brother in his side, telling him to keep quiet, "Oh yes he is!" Carly said and held up his card, "He's right here!"

"His card?" Leo asked. "Yah," Carly said, "We'll just summon him on Yakko's Duel Disk and ask him directly!"

"And if that doesn't work?" Luna asked. "Then we're out of leads!" she said sadly and pointed the card to Yakko, before pulling it away, "If you hurt this card in any way…" she growled, and was interrupted by Lillian, "I think he knows how to take care of a card!" she said. Carly finally stopped glaring at him, and hesitantly handed him the card. Yakko looked to his Duel Disk, "So why do I have to do it?" he asked. "You're the only one with his Duel Disk on, think about it!" Lillian told him. Yakko gave a small courtesy laugh and slapped the card to his Duel Disk. The edges lit up with an aurora of colors before a spot on the ground lit up, opening a portal and Jack slowly lifted up from it. At first he just stood there, "Jack?" Carly asked, and he shook his head, "Carly?" he asked as he turned to her. Carly smiled, her tears welling up in her eyes and she jumped at him, "JACK!" she called out, and he tried to catch her as she lunged for him, but she promptly fell through him. "What the…" he asked and turned to Yakko, spotting the card of himself on the disk.

Curiously Jack walked up to the card, "That's me!" he said. "Yah, sorry!" Yakko said. "I'm a pretty good monster!" Jack said, causing everyone in the room to fall to the ground in exasperation. Jack looked at the card some more, noticing he was a level 8 synchro monster with 3000 ATK and 1800 DEF. "Nice I gain 200 ATK for every tuner monster in the graveyard." he said, and then whistled, "And I can do Piercing Damage!"

Carly finally lifted herself from the floor, her tears of joy quickly turning to tears of sorrow, quickly catching Jack's attention, "Carly, are you alright?" he asked. Carly quickly removed her glasses, and dried her eyes with her free hand, "Yah, it's just…I forgot you were going to be a hologram." she said. "Somebody want to tell me how that happened?" Jack asked as he turned around. Luna and Leo were desperately trying to contain their laughter as they whispered jokes to each other. "You don't remember?" Yakko asked. "I remember that Negative Red Dragon Archfiend!" he said. "You lost." Lillian said apologetically, "Báoshi used the negative imprint of your dragon to win the duel between you two." Jack turned his face to the ground, "And I became this?" he asked. Yakko simply nodded. "I had to save you from him!" Carly said, catching Jack's attention. She soon began telling the story from the top.

"There!" Yusei said as he lifted himself up, "Finished!" Crow walked around the corner, carrying a cup of coffee in both hands, "I can't believe we finally finished it." he said and handed one of them to Yusei, "It was such a wreck when we found it." Yusei took a sip of the coffee, and looked down at his work. The black Duel Runner they had found in the forest wad been fixed up, the ears up front were gone and in place was a windshield, the front had been panted like Yakko's face, the black eyebrows curving around the top to come to a downward point in the middle. The rest had been modified, looking more like a black and white version of Yusei's Duel Runner without any of the wings. "We had to replace a lot of it, but it's ready for anything except flying now!" Yusei said. "I can't wait to show this to Yakko, he's going to be surprised." Crow said with a smile, "Finally, I'm the one pulling the wool over his eyes." Yusei smiled as he and Crow quickly turned from the machine, "Don't say that out loud to him, he might actually do it." Yusei said and the two climbed on top of their Duel Runners and placed their helmets on. "I don't doubt it!" Crow said and the two of them raced off.

"…and that's how it happened." Carly said as she finished her story. Jack sat there, his arms folded and his eyes focused on her as she spoke. "He really would have eaten my card?" Jack asked. "Yah, I think he would have." Carly said, "He told me that he traveled through the darkness, and that's where he got his taste for souls." Jack reached over, trying to place his hand on her shoulder, but it passed right through. Bringing his hand back, he spoke up, "Thank you Carly." he said. The girl looked up to him, his eyes focused but she could see the sincerity in them. Yakko, who was leaning against the counter, smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Speaking of Darkness!" Stone asked, distracting the two, "What's it like in there?" Jack seemed to look to the ground as he tried to remember. Suddenly Yakko's smile switched from happy, to mischievous, and he reached into his deck, "Cold," Jack said as he began remembering, "Also there was someone whispering." Yakko picked out two cards from his deck as he continued to be as silent as possible. Lillian glanced to him, and Yakko placed his finger to his mouth, silencing her. Lillian realized just what he had been planning and began to chuckle silently. "What did they say?" Carly asked. "I think it was something about Yakko." he said, and suddenly Dot and Wakko appeared nest to him. Dot took one look at Jack and let her eyes bug out, "HELLO NURSE!" she called out and actually jumped into his arms to kiss him. Carly stood straight up, "HEY!" she called out and waved her arms at the toon, trying her hardest to remove Dot from Jack as Jack tried to remove the toon girl as well. Wakko smiled as Dot made a scene and turned to talk to Yakko, only to find Akiza, "HELLO NURSE!" he called out, and tried to jump into her arms, only to fall right through them. He tapped the ground, a very sour look on his face. "Drat!" was all he said. Yakko and Lillian began laughing like crazy as the chaos spread through the room. Stone couldn't help but laugh as well as the cartoony display continued to grow. Dot was now running round the room with a very angry Carly chasing her as Wakko bounced on his head. "It's good to get out of that darkness!" she said as her 'new friend' continued to chase her.

"What happened here?" they all heard Crow ask from the door. Dot stopped in mid air as Carly stopped chasing her, Wakko smiled as he stood back up from bouncing on his tail. Leo and Luna smiled as well as they stood next to the smiling toon. Yakko, Lillian and Stone were too busy laughing to notice Yusei and Crow had appeared. Suddenly Yusei burst out in hysterics, his laughter quieting the three in the back as his mind raced to absorb everything he just saw. Crow looked to Yusei as if the man had lost his mind, but then joined in with the laughter. Suddenly Akiza, then Carly, Leo and Luna, began laughing. Dot and Wakko joined in with Yakko, Lillian and Stone not far behind. Jack smiled as the humor finally caught up to him.

A little while later they all calmed down, sitting around the lounge area chatting, "So you're Lillian!" Dot asked as she finally sat down with the others. "I'm jealous!" Wakko said, "She's purdy!" Lillian blushed a little and turned to Dot, "I've been wanting to meet you as well." she said.

Yusei smiled as Yakko got an earful from the chuckling Jack Atlas. "So Jack, what's it like being a Duel Monster?" Crow asked, interrupting them. Jack returned to his half smile and turned to his friend, "It's not bad, really miss being able to touch things though." he said. "You mean Carly?" Crow teased. "Keep your thoughts PG please, there are children present." Jack said as his smile disappeared. "It's good to have you back Jack." Yusei said. "I wish I really were!"Jack said as he removed his glove and pulled down his sleeve. The mark that was supposed to be on his arm has disappeared. "Agh!" Yusei gasped as they all looked to his arm in shock. "I felt it vanish the second I was sent to the shadows." he said, "As long as my body is stuck there, the Crimson Dragon has no power in this world."

"Then that means…" Yusei began. "We're powerless to help Yakko at all." Akiza finished. "Wrong," Jack corrected as he pulled his sleeve back up, "What we can do is lead him in the correct direction!" Yusei, Crow and all of the others turned their gaze to him, giving them their full attention, "Whoever was whispering in that darkness is afraid of Yakko. He wants him to fail and be sent to the shadow world. But as long as he continues to answer every challenge, I think he'll have what it takes to defeat this thing."

"What about Shining Toon Dragon?" Lillian asked, "That was why we summoned you do you have any answers about that monster?"

"Look all I know is that like the Stardust Dragon it's universal and has the power to become something more as Yakko's power grows." Jack responded. Yakko smiled at the words, and turned to the clock, "Well we still have some time before I have to face off against the teacher for extra credit." he said, and Yusei stood up. "Then why not come outside with us and see what your surprise is?" he said. Crow stood up with a large smile on his face and Yakko jumped to his feet. "A surprise, for me?" he asked and everyone followed them outside.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot all dropped their jaws as Yusei and Crow pulled the cover off of their cargo, the Duel Runner sitting on top of a flat bed attached to both of their Duel Runners. Jack stood by, being unable to do much more. "No way!" Wakko stated, and Yakko walked forward. "I think that's the same bike, but it looks totally different!" Dot said as he placed his hands on the Runner. "My own Duel Runner!" he finally said, and looked down at the console. There was a slot there, just waiting for a Duel Disk to be inserted. "Just placed your Duel Disk in front of it and watch the magic!" Crow said. Yakko jumped up to the seat first, and then placed his Duel Disk in front of him. He heard something hum and then the platform detached from the disk and flipped around, the circular base pulled out from the deck slot that now was attached to a wrist guard and turned around so that the graveyard faced him. Suddenly Jack, Dot and Wakko all disappeared, only to be summoned from portals that stood upright, Jack now on his own Duel Runner. "Ah, that's better!" Jack said as he revved his engine. He quickly came to a stop and turned to face everyone. "I like it, we did a good job." Jack said. "We?" Crow asked, "You were stuck in the shadow world."

"I gave my support!" Jack argued. Lillian walked up to the still docked Duel Runner, and looked up to Yakko, "Are you alright?" she asked when he sniffed. "Yah," he said and whipped his tears, "It's just, I'm glad. I've never had a guardian who wanted to do so much for me!"

"Well get used to it, because once you're finished with today's duel, your life is going to get a lot faster!" Yusei said. Yakko smiled even through the tears that threatened to spill over and he nodded, accepting the challenge Yusei had made.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen," the announcer shouted into his microphone, "Allow me to present to you, the winner of the first years New Domino City's East Duelist Academy, First Year's Tournament, the Prankster Prince himself, Yakko Warner!" Lillian stood by, waving to the crowd as she stood next to Yakko. Yakko waved excitedly to the school, so many of them he wondered were here to see him as the champion of the first year students. "And I'm proud to announce that Yakko and Lillian have earned enough points to ace their classes throughout the year!" he shouted. The cheering got even louder as the stadium stood to their feet and applauded them both. "But let's not forget, the extra credit event. Yakko do you accept this challenge?" the announcer asked and the slights when out, shining only a spot light on Yakko. "Absolutely!" the toon said. "That's good to hear Mr. Warner!" the all heard a monotones voice call out. Yakko and Lillian cringed a little, "It can't be!" Lillian said as she turned to look towards the second spotlight that came on. "Professor Yamato?" Yakko asked as he recognized his history teacher. The grey slicked back hair and fu Manchu mustache was defiantly something he remembered. The freshly cleaned white lab coat and Blue Obelisk staff uniform were just as he remembered as well, with the bottle thick circle rimmed glasses and Japanese wooden gata sandals on his feet. "WOW, what a surprise. It looks like History professor Jirou Yamato has finally dusted off his deck after all this time. You know what that means folks, it's time for the greatest student duelist to face off against the greatest faculty duelist." the announcer said. "Wait, the greatest faculty duelist?" Yakko asked. "That's right Mr. Warner." Professor Yamato said with a shallow smile. The smile itself sent a shiver up Yakko's spine. "I haven't been this excited over a duel in a long time!" the teacher said, and Yakko leaned in to whisper to Lillian. "Is he going to eat my soul?" he said, causing Lillian to chuckle. "Laugh and joke while you can Mr. Warner, because the cards in my deck will be the greatest challenge you will ever face in this tournament." Mr. Yamato said as he held up a regulated Duel Disk. Yakko turned his eyebrows down, and pulled up his own Duel Disk and moved forward, placing himself in front of his new opponent, "I'd love to take you on." he said with a smile.

**To be continued...**

**End of Chapter 33**


	34. S1 Ep 34 Ascetic Ascension

**Animaniacs 5D's – Episode 34**

**Ascetic Ascension**

**Special thanks to Zane the Artist for his Ascetic Legend cards**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

Yakko jumped to the ground, and lifted his hand up in an exaggerated wave, "I'm Yakko." he said to Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"This is Speed World Yakko, it's where I got the power to defeat my toughest opponents and save the world." As Yusei spoke, Yakko saw what looked like two cards float in front of him, shining bright so that he could not see what they were. "And it's where your destiny will start, son." a strong and familiar voice said in Yakko's head. 'Dad?' Yakko thought and the two cards let their light fad to reveal, King William Warner and Queen Angelina Warner. "Use our power." a different female voice said. 'Mom?' Yakko once again thought, and the light brightened to envelope everything.

"GO SHOOTING STAR DRAGON, STARDUST MIRAGE!" Yusei called out, and his dragon swooped in, shattering Vile King of the Graveyard. "Looks like my friend stays with me." Yusei told O-Kay as the smoke cleared. From behind the mask, a low growl was heard, "You have just delayed the inevitable, Yusei Fudo. I will have that toon, and now I will get my revenge on you as well." he said and turned around.

Akiza was in shock as she looked down at the new comer, "That's the girl that Negative Imprinted my Black Rose Dragon!" she said. "Give a big round of applause for Queen Angelina Warner!" Yakko called out. The tower of light that burst forth revealed the queen as she spun around and let her fairies fly around her. "I activate my trap card 'Shifting Dimensions'!" Inverta called out, "It lets me toss out your King!"

"Come to the stage, SHINING TOON DRAGON!" Yakko called out as his dragon appeared. "WHAT!" Inverta screamed as she looked to the dragon, "You had the Shining Toon Dragon all along?"

Carly finally lifted herself from the floor, her tears of joy quickly turning to tears of sorrow, quickly catching Jack's attention, "Carly, are you alright?" he asked. Carly quickly removed her glasses, and dried her eyes with her free hand, "Yah, it's just…I forgot you were going to be a hologram." she said.

"Yakko do you accept this challenge?" the announcer asked and the slights when out, shining only a spot light on Yakko. "Absolutely!" the toon said. "That's good to hear Mr. Warner!" the all heard a monotones voice call out. Yakko and Lillian cringed a little, "It can't be!" Lillian said as she turned to look towards the second spotlight that came on. "Professor Yamato?" Yakko asked as he recognized his history teacher.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Opening Theme.]

Yakko glared at the teacher as the two of them held up their Duel Disks, ready to face off against each other. "From the look on the crowd's face, no one had any idea of what the announcer was talking about, "Wait, did he say Professor JIROU YAMATO?" one of them finally asked. "Yah?" his friend said, "The same Jirou Yamato that dueled in the National Games and went missing for several years?" the man asked. Suddenly shock erupted around the entire stadium, "That's right!" the professor said. "Huh?" Yakko asked, "You were a professional duelist?"

"Yes." Yamato answered, "And after I felt I could go no further, I decided to take a vacation. But where do you go when everyone knows your face and name?" Yakko lifted his Disk in defense, sliding his deck into the auto shuffler, "You disappear, I decided that I wanted to take a leave of absence, looking for cards that once belonged to some powerful kings." his teacher said. "But I thought you didn't believe in that sort of thing!" Yakko said in defense. "Normally I don't, but after finding these in a set of ancient ruins, I found I could believe in a few things. But the shadow games; a power that large is just insanity, people's imaginations running wild!" Yamato quickly slid his cards in his Duel Disk, letting them shuffle.

"THIS IS IT!" the announcer shouted into his microphone, "THE DUEL BETWEEN THE IMORTAL AND THE TOON, WHICH ONE SHALL FALL FIRST?"

"LET"S DUEL!" the two of them shouted at each other, letting the LP circles appear. "My draw first!" his teacher said, taking his card, "I summon 'Ryujin's Followers'!" The monster that appeared on the field, was a small group of people with a blue Japanese dragon costume covering them, the stats that appeared showed a level of 4 and 1600 ATK with 1000 DEF. "Ryujin?" Yakko asked, "Isn't he the dragon of Japanese legend?"

"Well done Mr. Warner, you were actually paying attention during that lesson." Yamato said, and lifted a finger, "Ryujin is in fact the tutelary deity of the sea, and controlled the tides with a set of jewels he had in his possession, the tide ebbing jewel and the tide flowing jewel." he told them, when he opened his eyes again, the entire crowd had fallen asleep top his voice. Yakko rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to stay awake. With a smile his teacher chuckled, "I'm impressed, that's the longest you stayed awake with my history lessons," he said. Yakko shook his head, waking himself up again, "I'm not going to quit this duel just because I'm not awake when you talk!" he said. Again, Yamato smiled, "Very well then," he said, "I lay a card face down and call it a turn."

"My draw!" Yakko shouted as he pulled his card, "I summon Dr. Scratchansniff Warner to the field!" he shouted, and out came his friend. "HIYA!" the Dr. shouted as he punched that air and stood in a karate pose. "Ready for this Scratchy?" Yakko asked his friend. Scratchansniff nodded with a smile, "Yah, you bet I am Yakko!" he said. "Great! I attack your monster with Scratchansniff, use P-psychiatric Fist!" Yakko shouted, and Scratchansniff flinched. "Eh, close enough!" the man said in exasperation, and then jumped into the air, spun around twice, and lunged with his fist, slamming it into the costume of the dragon and causing it to explode. "I'm sorry Mr. Warner!" Yamato said, causing the toon to look up at his teacher, "But you haven't avoided the repercussions of that attack!"

"Repercussions?" Yakko asked. "When my monster is destroyed, by battle, not only does your monster fall with it…" he began, and the dust cleared, with Dr. Scratchansniff gone as well as the other monster, "…but I can summon another one in its place!" Yakko pulled is arm in, cringing in anger as he watched an identical monster appear. "No." he said, and pulled three cards from his hand, "I lay three cards face down and call it a turn!"

"My move Mr. Warner, and I summon 'Ascetic Legend – Tenjin'." Yamato said and slapped down a monster that looked like an old scholar in glowing ethereal robes. [Ascetic Legend – Tenjin is a level 4 LIGHT attribute Divine-Beast type monster with 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF.] "I'm gonna activate my Mallet Gag trap card and take out your Ryujin's Followers!" Yakko called out, and the giant mallet appeared before slamming into the dragon costume, shattering it to pieces. "You make a valiant effort Mr. Warner," Yamato said, "but I still activate my face down card, the continuous spell 'Temple of the Sea God – Ryugo-Jo'!"

"Ryugo-Jo?" Yakko asked, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Ryugo-Jo is the temple of Ryujin, the Japanese Dragon of the sea." his teacher explained, "And thanks to my spell, and the fact that I have a Divine-Beast out on the field, I can bring an 'Ascetic Legend' monster to my hand from my deck. So by choosing Ryujin himself, I can destroy every card you have in your spell and trap zone!" Yakko let his eyes open wide and his mind raced for at least one solution, "I activate my Too Cute trap card, keeping you from attacking this turn. You can't destroy it if it's not there!" he said. Yamato clapped his hands together, "Wonderful," he said, "and what will you do about the other one?" Yakko flinched, and turned back to the only card he had left on the field, "Nothing?" Yamato asked, "What a shame, and you had me frightened that I might not be able to pull this off!" A large coral Japanese temple rose up from behind the professor, the roof red with the sides white. From out of the temple a light shot forth, hitting Yakko's one remaining card, and revealing his Distracted by the Cast card and shattering it. "Though I might not be able to attack this turn, I can special summon a Dragon Palace Servant token for every card of yours I just destroyed." Yamato continued, and out came a large jellyfish, appearing as a level 2 WATER Sea-Serpent with 1000 ATK and 0 DEF. "Next I can sacrifice my spell card and both of my monster to special summon the 'Ascetic Legend – Ryujin' from my hand!" Yamato called out as he slammed the card down. The entire crowd woke to find his monster emerge from within the walls of the temple behind him, the coral doors opening to release the dark blue shenlong dragon with white coral fangs and red coral horns. A long stream of water spun around the dragon, encircling it all the way down to its tail and around its neck hung a string adorned with jewels of various colors. [Ascetic Legend – Ryujin is a level 10 DIVINE type monster with 4000 ATK and 3000 DEF. Once per turn, you may send one Divine-Beast type monster on your field to the graveyard to draw until your hand has six cards.] "HO MAN!" Yakko shouted as he looked up to the beast. "Good thing Too Cute is active otherwise I'd be in trouble!"

"I lay one card face down and call it a turn!" Yamato finished.

But something tells me the trouble starts now!" Yakko told himself as he drew his card. "I summon Dot Warner to the field in defense mode and call it a turn!" he said, letting his sister appear in front of him. Dot glared at the field, but when she looked around to find the monster she was defending against, she let her ears and confidence drop, at the same time her head looked up. She gulped hard and turned to Yakko, "Eheh, is there any way you could, I don't know, rethink your strategy?" she asked. "I just need to defend against his attack, and you can't be destroyed by monsters. Sorry sis!" Yakko replied. "I was afraid you'd say that!" she said as she turned back around. "Plus I don't really have a strategy for taking down a massive Japanese god yet!" Yakko added. "I was afraid you'd say that too!" Dot replied.

"It's my draw Mr. Warner!" Yamato said, and pulled a card from the top of his deck, "I use the continuous spell card 'Cavern of the Hidden Sun – Ama-No-Iwato'."

"Ama-No-Iwato, isn't that the place where Amaterasu hid from Susano after he went into a fit of rage?" Yakko asked as the cave itself rose from behind Yamato. The cave itself was strewn with a holy seal and a giant bolder and there was a bright light shining from behind it. "I'm impressed Mr. Warner, you listened very well for someone who was asleep most of the time." Yamato congratulated. 'If I'm honest it was Stone's little device that got me through it, I'm pretty sure I'd never have known any of this if not for my friends!' Yakko thought to himself, and turned to look at a very worried group. Turning his eyes down, he looked straight into the frightful eyes of Lillian, 'She looks so scared!' he thought, 'I can't let her be scared, I've got to keep fighting!' and turned his eyes back to Yamato. "This spell card, like the others, let's me search my deck for an Ascetic Legend. And of course I choose 'Ascetic Legend –Amaterasu'!" Suddenly every monster was flipped upside down, the cards now face-down. "Hey, what the…" he asked. "Oh sorry, that's what happens when I pick her." Yamato told the toon, "I get to flip every card already on the field into face down and special summon two monsters in my deck into the same mode, face-down defense!"

"Something tells me I'm not going to like what comes next." Yakko told him. "You?" Dot asked from beneath her card, "What about me? I'm the one who has to let those things hit me!"

"You'd both be right, because by sacrificing my two face-down monsters and my spell card, I can special summon Amaterasu from my hand!" he told them, and slapped down his card. [Ascetic Legend – Amaterasu is a level 10 Divine-Beast type monster with 0 ATK and 0 DEF.] "I'm sure that attacking you're nearly indestructible monster is pointless at the moment, so I reveal my Ascetic Legend – Ryujin back into face-up attack mode and call it a turn!" Yamato said.

Yakko touched the top card of his deck, 'It feels like he's baiting me, trying to lure me into attacking him.' he thought, 'I'll just have to build my defenses until I get something good!'

"My draw!" he shouted, "I summon Yakko Warner in defense mode. Then lay one card face-down and call it a turn!"

"Pitty!" Yamato said as he drew his card, "I activate my 'Monument to the Heavenly Sword – Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi' continuous spell card!"

"What does that do I wonder?" Yakko said with intense sarcasm. "No doubt you guessed that it lets me bring the last of my Legends to my hand!" he said, and showed him the card he brought out, "Behold, 'Ascetic Legend – Susano'o'!"

"Susano'o?" Yakko asked, "You mean, Amaterasu's brother?"

"Correct Mr. Warner!" Yamato said, "The warrior who used the sword that controls the wind is here! And thanks to my spell card bringing Susano'o to my hand, I can destroy the monster ion your field with the most attack points and summon and eight headed serpent token with the same attack points." Yakko watched as his Yakko Warner lit up is a blaze of fire. "Because you activated a spell card, Yakko Warner let's me special summon one 'Warner" monster from my graveyard!" Yakko shouted as the fire engulfed his monster. When the fire subsided, Dr. Scratchansniff stood ready and in defense mode, "Glad to have you back Scratchy!" he said, "I'm happy to be back, Yakko!" the Dr. said. Yamato growled only a little, "It doesn't matter!" he said, "Because by sacrificing my eight headed serpent token and my spell card, I get to summon, the Ascetic Legend – Susano'o to my field!" Up from behind the teacher came a large jade statue of a handsome man wielding a real Japanese twin bladed sword, standing over the body of an eight headed and eight tailed Japanese dragon with one head in his hand and the other heads scattered around his feet. The jade began to crack, light pouring fourth from the damage, and soon shattered, revealing the same man underneath, holding the sword in his hand. His hair long and black while his pale skin shined in the sunlight. He brought the sword up to his eyes, and swing it to his right, the pelt of the eight headed dragon made to be a part of the armor he wore. [Ascetic Legend – Susano'o is a level 10 Devine-Beast type monster with 3000 ATK and 2600 DEF. When this monster is summoned you may add the ATK of the eight headed serpent token to this card.]

"Luckily my friends can resist being destroyed." Yakko said. "I wouldn't be so hasty in judging," Yamato said, catching Yakko's attention, "Because I can negate both of your monsters' abilities once per turn!"

"YIP!" Dr. Scratchansniff cried, and turned to run at Yakko, only to have the blade of Susano'o slide right through him, shattering him. "AH!" Yakko called out as he watched his psychiatrist vanish. "Do you see yet Mr. Warner?" Yamato asked and pointed his finger toward his face down card, "You are in greater danger than you thought! Go ahead Amaterasu, flip his sister over!" Amaterasu pointed her finger towards Yakko's face down card, revealing the vulnerable Dot Warner, and then her ATK rose to 3000. "Wait, you get to reveal a card to activate one of Amaterasu's abilities?" Yakko asked. "That's right Mr. Warner!" he said, "It's just a shame you won't get to see them all. Attack with Celestia Sun!"

Amaterasu pointed her hand towards Dot, and the light shattered the small Warner. "Dot!" Yakko whispered to himself. "Now to finish the duel!" Yamato said, "Ryujin, attack with Tidal Strike!" Yakko looked up, seeing the water that surrounded the dragon curl around and jet towards him, slamming into him. "GNG!" Yakko grunted, and quickly pressed one of the buttons on his Duel Disk, "Don't feel too bad Mr. Warner!" Yamato said as he closed his eyes. "Why would I?" Yakko asked, surprising the teacher, "I've still got Life Points! I survived your best turn!" he said, letting the Candy Bag trap card reveal itself. "WHAT?" Yamato asked in shock as Yakko's LP jumped up from 0 to 500, "Fine I activate my spell card 'Celebration for the Shining Sun' letting me look at the card in your hand and set it on your field face-down. Yakko revealed the card, Anything's Possible, and placed it face down. "Next I lay one card face-down and end my turn." the history teacher growled. "Ulg!" Yakko groaned as he leaned forward, 'I'm pretty sure I won't survive another attack, so my best bet is to destroy those Ascetic Legends, one by one, starting with Ryujin!' he thought to himself, and looked the angry teacher in the eyes, challenging him to try to do better.

**To be continued…**

**End Episode 34**


	35. S1 Ep 35 Graduation Day

**Animaniacs 5D's – Episode 35**

**Graduation Day**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"This is Speed World Yakko, it's where I got the power to defeat my toughest opponents and save the world." As Yusei spoke, Yakko saw what looked like two cards float in front of him, shining bright so that he could not see what they were. "And it's where your destiny will start, son." a strong and familiar voice said in Yakko's head. 'Dad?' Yakko thought and the two cards let their light fad to reveal, King William Warner and Queen Angelina Warner. "Use our power." a different female voice said. 'Mom?' Yakko once again thought, and the light brightened to envelope everything.

"GO SHOOTING STAR DRAGON, STARDUST MIRAGE!" Yusei called out, and his dragon swooped in, shattering Vile King of the Graveyard. "Looks like my friend stays with me." Yusei told O-Kay as the smoke cleared. From behind the mask, a low growl was heard, "You have just delayed the inevitable, Yusei Fudo. I will have that toon, and now I will get my revenge on you as well." he said and turned around.

Akiza was in shock as she looked down at the new comer, "That's the girl that Negative Imprinted my Black Rose Dragon!" she said. "Give a big round of applause for Queen Angelina Warner!" Yakko called out. The tower of light that burst forth revealed the queen as she spun around and let her fairies fly around her. "I activate my trap card 'Shifting Dimensions'!" Inverta called out, "It lets me toss out your King!"

"Come to the stage, SHINING TOON DRAGON!" Yakko called out as his dragon appeared. "WHAT!" Inverta screamed as she looked to the dragon, "You had the Shining Toon Dragon all along?"

"LET'S GO SHINING TOON DRAGON, ATTACK WITH COLOR BLAST!" Yakko shouted as he pointed his had to her. With its mighty claws covered in its aurora like power, the dragon slammed them into the floor in front of Inverta, dropping her LP to 0.

Carly finally lifted herself from the floor, her tears of joy quickly turning to tears of sorrow, quickly catching Jack's attention, "Carly, are you alright?" he asked. Carly quickly removed her glasses, and dried her eyes with her free hand, "Yah, it's just…I forgot you were going to be a hologram." she said.

"Yakko do you accept this challenge?" the announcer asked and the slights when out, shining only a spot light on Yakko. "Absolutely!" the toon said. "I summon the Ascetic Legend – Susano'o." Yamato shouted as the jade statue shattered, "Don't feel too bad Mr. Warner!"

"Why would I?" Yakko asked, causing his history teacher to look up in surprise, "I still have life points, I survived your best turn!" Yamato could only watch as his life points rose from 0 to 500.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Opening Theme.]

Yakko narrowed his eyes to the three large monsters, 'Ok, Ryujin, Amaterasu and Susano'o. Each of them is powerful, and all he has to do is get me to place a face down to activate one of Amaterasu's abilities.' he thought to himself as he looked towards the shining woman. 'Ryujin is powerful, one hit from him can spell doom for just about anyone! Susano'o, his ability to negate all monster abilities on the field at once is going to be tough to get around, but I still need to destroy Ryujin first.'

"Ok my draw!" Yakko shouted and drew his card, "First I activate my Anything's Possible trap card, because it's the only card I control, I can activate its effect and choose one card type, trap spell or monster and draw the next three card from my deck, the ones not of the type I choose, go to the graveyard, the rest I get to play." he said. "So tell me Mr. Warner, what card type would benefit you the most?" Yamato asked, the frown on his face turning to a wicked smile. 'That's a good question, what card type can I possibly want that would help in this situation?' he asked himself and looked to his hand, all he saw was a single monster card, Skippy Warner. 'What cards do I need to make this work?' he asked himself and closed his eyes. Suddenly hos trap card card appeared, and branched off three ways with paths of light, connecting to other cards that were face down. Two of the cards branched off, leading up further one branching off into two monster cards with Hello Nurse beside them, again the light paths came from the three cards, connecting together and reaching the Shining Toon Dragon. 'I see it, the path I must take, but what cards do I need?' he asked himself, and suddenly the picture of a spell card appeared, "SPELL CARD!" he called out. Yamato looked to him with curiosity and surprise, "Spell card?" he asked, "You've always relied on trap cards and monsters, why do you want spell cards now?"

"Because it's a spell card that will be your down fall, first card!" Yakko told him, and pulled the top card from his deck, "Look, it's the card 'Re-Take'!" he called out and turned the spell card to him. [Re-Take is a spell card that lets you draw until you have five cards in your hand.] "Let's use it."Yakko called out, and filled his hand back up, "Next card." and drew his second card. "Another spell card." Yakko said happily, "I'll put Take Two in my hand for later!"

"Last card!" Yakko said as he placed his fingers on his deck. 'This is it!' he thought to himself, 'If I don't get the right spell card now, I can kiss my extra credit goodbye!' He closed his eyes, 'I've got to be nuts!' he told himself, 'I'm banking on my deck for an answer to this challenge, but this situation has happened before.'

"What's the matter Mr. Warner?" he heard the history teacher ask, "I wouldn't be ashamed, after all, the probability of drawing three spell cards has to be less than 25% with your deck, you stocked up on trap cards and monster effects!"

'He's right!' Yakko told himself and turned, finding Lillian standing by, her right hand touching her heart and the expression of worry present on her face, 'NO!" he finally shouted inside his head, 'I can't let things like that bother me, but I still don't know what kind of spell card it is I need.'

"Yakko?" he hard Lillian ask, and he turned back to her, "I believe in you!" she plainly said, and Yakko let his eyes open wide. "Same ere mate!" he heard a familiar voice say. The Australian boy Robert walked up, standing next to her, "Yah can't let ol Pasty Face ere tell you what you can or can't do."

"Heh!" Stone said from up in the stands, "We should be down there too." The large boy stood up and placed his hands around his mouth, "Don't forget about us, we still believe in you too!" he shouted, and Yakko turned to see the rest of his friends stand up. "You beat me, this guy should be a push over!" he hard Draco shout. When he looked, the three of them were standing up. "Yah Yakko!" someone in the crowd shouted. "You can do it!" another said. Quickly and suddenly the crowd stood up, matching their chants together, shouting his name to him. "What?" Yamato asked as he looked around the stadium, "This makes no sense! I'm the famous one!" The chants continued, getting louder and louder as time went by, "Why would they cheer for you when it's obvious you'll lose?" Yamato asked, and brought himself into surprise.

Yakko turned to his mentor, picking Yusei out of the crowd easily, "Trust in your cards Yakko, all of them, and you'll win!" he said.

"This is ridiculous, they can't help, no matter how hard they chant, they have no power in our duel!" Yamato shouted in anger. "Actually, they do!" Yakko said as he smiled. Yamato looked back to the toon, surprise once again dominant on his face, "Their cheering helps me to move forward, I'm sure you felt it when you were in the Pro's." Yakko said. Yamato was just about to say no, when suddenly he remembered the feeling. "LET'S DO THIS!" Yakko shouted as he pulled up the last of his card. The crowd went from cheering his name, to the loud cheers of approval, "It's a spell card!" Yakko shouted. "Wait, what?" Yamato asked. "The spell card 'Casting Call'!" [Casting Call is a spell card that lets you check the top three cards of your deck, any level 4 and lower toon type monsters revealed are special summoned to the field, all others are shuffled back into your deck.]

"Here goes!" Yakko called out, and tore the top three cards from his deck, "I got Hello Nurse Warner and Wakko Warner!" he said and let his friends appear at his sides. He took the last card and shuffled it back into his deck, "Next I play Slappy Warner from my hand!" he shouted, and the squirrel popped up from the ground flipping forward and spreading her arms out before landing gracefully. She reached into her purse and pulled out her bomb, "I activate my Susano'o's ability and negate yours!" Yamato said calmly, and the bomb was quickly split in two as Susano'o used his sword to destroy it. "Fine, I'll just synchro summon!" Yakko called out, and his monsters quickly looked to each other, "Ready when you are!" Wakko said to the Nurse. "Let's do this!" Slappy agreed, and the three of them jumped into the air, the Nurse splitting into the three rings that surrounded them. "When a soul of laughter is colored with rainbows, their smiles bring light to the shadows! Come to the stage, SHINING TOON DRAGON!" His dragon once again spread its rainbow wings, letting out a mighty cry of battle, "WHAT!" Yamato called out, and the inside of the dragon's mouth lit up. "SHINING TOON DRAGON, DESTROY ASCETIC LEGEND – RYUJIN!" Yakko shouted, and all Yamato could do was watch as the aurora fire slammed into his dragon, shattering it. "I activate my trap card, 'Ryujin's Treasure Box'!" Yamato shouted. "This card removes your monster from the game. After two turns, I must destroy it and your monster comes back!" Yakko watched as a large blue treasure box adorned with jewels rose from the ground and opened up, drawing the dragon into it and closing up tight, a kanji character for treasure sealing the lid shut. "Gerr!" Yakko growled, and grabbed three cards from his hand, "I lay four cards face down!" he called out.

"Yes, because that worked so well last time!" Yamato called out, and drew his card. Yakko only smiled as the man pointed toward him, "First I use Amaterasu's skill and flip over your one of the cards you have face down."Yamato shouted, and Yakko watched as his trap card Bottomless Pit was revealed, "I see." he said, "You were planning on destroying my trap card. Well, I destroy the card on its left!" Yakko watched as his Clever Disguise was revealed, and shattered. "Next I'll use the spell card 'Devine Challenge' this stops you from using the trap card until your turn." Yakko never let his smile fall, "Susano'o, attack!" Yamato shouted, and the samurai god lunged forward, only to get stopped by a large cartoon anvil falling from the sky. "I destroy I your Susano'o by activating my trap card, Anvil Gag!" Yakko said. "Don't you ever get tired of that card?" Yamato asked. "Hey, even the classics are funny!" Yakko said. "I play the spell card 'Immortality' on my Amaterasu, now she has an extra 500 ATK and she cannot be destroyed by battle. I end my turn!" Yamato said.

"My draw!" Yakko called, and Yamato interrupted him. "I activate my Amaterasu's skill and look at the trap card next to Bottomless Pit!" he said, and the card revealed itself, as the spell card Take Two. "WHAT, IT'S A SPELL CARD?" the teacher called out. "That's right!" Yakko said. "I placed it out on the field knowing you'd want to see it, thinking it was just a trap card!" Yakko announced. "No, this can't be!" Yamato shouted, "How did you know hat order I was going to choose?"

"To be honest I didn't I just kept Believing that I knew what I was doing, so I placed Clever Disguise and Bottomless Pit in the same places I always put them, hopping you'd fal for the most oveous as a trap." Yakko told him, bringing Yamato back to surprise, "Let's see what Amaterasu does when you see a spell card!" Yamato simply growled, "By this affect, I can bring one card in anyone's graveyard back to thieir hand, so I choose my Ascetic Legend – Ryujin."

"Let me guess, you were planning on using her ability to destroy my Shining Toon Dragon, and then reveal one of your own spell cards to send him back to my hand, preventing me from summoning him quickly!" Yakko guessed. Yamato only growled, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to activate my Bottomless Pit trap card, and send one card from my hand to the graveyard to bring my dragon back to my field!" he shouted. Wakko jumped out of the card, and quickly grabbed the box, taking the top off of it in one bite. Yakko's dragon seeped out of the box, bringing it back to the field as Wakko shoved the rest of the box into his mouth, and swallowed. "Delicious!" was all he said, and ran back to the card, diving back into it before it went back face down. "Next I activate and attach my Take Two spell card onto my dragon, so that I can ATTACK!" Yakko shouted, and Shining Toon Dragon reeled back its claws, letting its power envelope them. "COLOR BLAST!" Yakko shouted, and the dragon slammed its claws into Amaterasu. Yamato quickly found his LP drop to half. "AGAIN!" Yakko shouted, and Shining Toon Dragon pulled up his second hand, driving them into the Goddess as well. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yamato shouted as he let his LP drop again, this time to zero.

"That's game!" the announcer shouted into his microphone, "The winner is the King of Comedy, Yakko Warner!" The entire crowd screamed in excitement, still on their feet. Robert threw his fists into the air as Lillian jumped with excitement, she quickly landed and ran to him, throwing her arms around Yakko's neck with a great big kiss on his cheek. "YOU DID IT!" she called out happily, and Yakko quickly found himself surrounded by all of his friends, including Draco and his friends. "Well done Yakko, you did it!" Yusei said as the rest of them congratulated him. "Yakko Warner, you have earned enough of a score to graduate early!" the announcer shouted. "You also have earned my respect!" they heard Yamato say, and they all turned around, "All of your friends have graduated this day."

"Wow, who knew?" Draco asked. "Thank you Professor." Yakko said, and turned back to his friend, "We're all graduating!" he said to all of them and jumped into the air, 'YAHOOOOO!" he shouted as everyone watched him soar.

**End of Episode 35**

**End of Season 1**


	36. S2 Ep 1 Together We Ride

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 1 – Together We Ride**

"Wait, I have to get a license to ride a Duel Runner?" Yakko asked. Yusei and Yakko speed down the highway, Crow and Lillian right next to them as they moved down the road. Stone poked his head out of Carly's window, smiling as he turned to Yakko, "Oh yah, you came from a different world." he said, "To Turbo Duel, you first need to prove that you know what you're doing. Thus the license is proof of that."

"Don't worry Yakko, your testing class isn't for another few days!" Yusei told him. "But I heard those classes are hard!" Lillian said, "I wish I could take that class, but I'm not eligible until my 18th birthday!"

"Which is?" Yakko asked. "Next week, I was planning on using the dorm to have my party. I defiantly didn't count on graduating this early!" Lillian told him. "Ah don't worry about it, we'll just use the shop to throw you a party, how about that?" Crow offered. "We'll as long as you're paying for the decorations…" Lillian began, and Crow turned to her with half laden eyes. "On second thought…" he said, and everyone laughed as they all raced towards the garage.

"Just how did he beat our sister?" O-Kay asked as he slammed his fist against a desk. "Why are you asking me?" Báoshi asked as he tuned up his overly large Duel Runner. "Because she decided that instead of listening to me rant and yell, she wanted to go on a shopping spree!" O-Kay shouted, "That's why she's not here to ask!"

"Look I told you to get us cell phones but noooo!" Báoshi said. "I can easily just dump you back into the shadows where I found you!" O-Kay threatened. Báoshi simply growled at his brother, the threat not going unnoticed. "I'll just have to take him out during his lessons." O-Kay said and turned, "You two!" he shouted, and pointed to a light blue cat sitting atop a white and blue dog. The cat simply filed her claws as the dog simply lay there, nearly asleep. On the cat's left arm, she wore a gauntlet with a deck slot attached to it, and the rest of the Duel Disk was securely strapped to the dog's collar and a harness that held the lights of a Duel Runner. She also had a silver helmet on her head, shaped for her long pointed ears, "I want him sent to the shadows now, find him and finish him!" he said. The cat simply smiled, "Finally, a chance to do something." she said. The dog slowly stood up as she put her file away, shifting to grab his ears like bike handles. "Let's do this!" she said, and with a growl, the dog took off, racing quickly out the garage door.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Opening Theme.]

"Ok, ease into it and turn!" Yusei told Yakko as the toon drove his Duel Runner. Yusei stayed on the back of Yakko's Runner as the toon practiced. "Ok, good, now let's try to take that at a higher speed!" Yusei told him as they came to a stop. "I appreciate you teaching me to ride a Duel Runner Yusei, and for the new speed spells." Yakko said as they exited the Runner. "No problem," Yusei said, "I've also got a few things for you as well." The man reached into his jacket pocket, bringing out three cards, "I'm not sure how you're supposed to use these, but here they are!" Yakko took the three cards from him, and looked to them, "Hey!" Yakko called out, "That's me again! And my siblings!" The three cards he held in his hands were fusion monsters, very special ones. Each of the monsters was level 8, and they each had royal titles, King Yakko Warner, King Wakko Warner, and Queen Dot Warner. "The trouble is, I don't see a card in your deck that you can use to summon them, maybe you can find more by Turbo Dueling!" Yusei said, "Akiza and I will keep our eyes open in stores for other cards that can help you as well. Crow has decided to check the Satellite, so he'll be gone a couple of days."

"Thanks Yusei!" Yakko said, and turned just in time to see a trail of smoke coming their way. "Huh?" Yakko asked as the two of them saw a cartoon dog with a cartoon cat race up to them and turn, skidding into a stop, "Yakko Warner, we challenge you to a shadow duel!" she said. "Rita? Runt?" Yakko asked as Yusei twitched in defense. The black shadows quickly spread from under the dog, enveloping the two of them in the darkness, "Yakko, quickly, give me your gauntlet!" Yusei said, and pulled his own off. "Right!" Yakko said, and removed the gauntlet, handing it to Yusei, who promptly put it on. Rita (the cat) quickly hissed, "This is between the toon and us!" she said. Yakko quickly jumped onto the Duel Runner, sitting behind Yusei as he started up the machine, "I'll be your opponent today!" he said. Yusei quickly pressed a button on the console, "**DUEL MODE ENGAGED!**"said the bike, "**AUTO PIOLET DISABLED!**"

"Well, we sure didn't expect this!" Rita said to Runt. "Shall we?" she asked, to which the dog simply nodded, a wicked grin steady on his face. "Alright then, if we win you both get stuck here!" she said, and a light purple track appeared, stretching and turning in the same manner as the road. Yusei simply responded with the roar of the engine of Yakko's Duel Runner. "Fine, we'll start things off!" Rita said and pushed a button on Runt's collar, "**ACTIVATING SPEED WORLD 2. READY, SET, DUEL.**" the computer said, and Runt took off, the tires of Yakko's Duel Runner squealing as the bike raced off. "They have the advantage here!" Yakko said to Yusei as they trailed behind a little. "That's alright, Duel Runners are faster than dogs!" the man said, only to have Runt make a break for it, taking the first turn before Yusei could get there. "That's a cartoon dog, remember?" Yakko asked. "Right, Negative Plates!" Yusei said to himself.

"Our draw!" Rita called out as she pulled her first card. "We summon the 'Animal Friend, Ursa Cub' in defense mode!" she called out. The small bear that appeared floating along Runt seemed cute, but had large metal claws strapped to its front paws. [Animal Friend, Ursa Cub is a level 2 beast type monster with 800 ATK and 300 DEF. When this monster battles another monster who's DEF is higher than the ATK of this card, the defense monster is destroyed after damage calculation.] "Next we lay one card face down and call it a turn!"

"We've got the green light!" Yusei called out as he drew his card, and one speed counter lit up for both of them, "I summon Skippy Warner to the field from my hand!" Yusei called out, and the little brown squirrel flew out of a vertical portal, racing along the Duel Runner as if he were flying. Yusei and Runt both took a sharp turn, following the road and quickly taking right hand turn at a fork in the road. "Wow, this is cool!" the little squirrel said as he looked down, feeling the rush of the speed. Yusei smiled happily, "Next I can send one card from my hand to special summon Marita Warner to the field, but because of that, I can't use her ability to special summon Flavio." Yusei called out, and out came the large pink hippo. "Count em!" Yakko called out from behind the driver, "Five stars plus one star makes a synchro summon!"

"That's right Yakko!" Yusei called out, and let the squirrel jump into the air, "From two come one, and from one comes power, I synchro summon, Queen Angelina Warner!" Skippy let the color fade from him, his outline shatter into the ring of light. Marita followed suit, entering into the ring, and letting the color fade from her. Suddenly she erupted into a cluster of five stars, each one lining up and bursting into a large beam of light. From that light, Yakko's mother, the beautiful queen emerged, taking flight using the wings on her back and her three fairies at her side. "With Angelina's skill, I can return one monster in my graveyard to my field!" The three fairies sped up, forming a portal a small distance in front of their queen. She flapped her wings once, and reached into the portal, "I return, Skippy Warner, in defense mode!" Yusei called out as the small squirrel was gently pulled from the portal. He quickly turned around, and curled into a ball, fading to a dull blue color. "Next I can attack with Queen Angelina Warner, use Pixy Pummel!" Yusei called out, and the queen pointed her finger, causing the trio of fairies to dash toward the little bear. The three of them slammed into the monster, shattering it and dropping Rita's and Runt's LP down to 2800 and removing one speed counter. "We activate our 'Bear Snap Trap' trap card, and lock your queen into defense mode." Rita called out. [Bear Snap Trap is a trap card that switches a monster on your opponent's field that declared an attack into defense mode. That monster cannot switch battle positions and looses 300 DEF at the beginning of every standby phase.] "Ugh!" Yusei grunted and pulled the last cards from his hand, "I lay three cards face down and call it a turn."

"Our draw!" Rita called out, and another speed counter appeared. Suddenly the road split down the middle, Rita and Runt taking a high path while Yusei and Yakko swerved in and out beneath them. "We summon the Animal Friend, Kanga-Roo!" she called out. [Animal Friend, Kanga-Roo is a level 4 Beast type monster with 1800 ATK and 200 DEF.] The large animal was a Kangaroo with black fingerless gloves and a large crocodile scaled vest and Australian hat on. "Kanga-Roo has a special ability that lets us special summon the monster 'Animal Friend, Kid-Roo' from our hand." A much shorter kangaroo appeared with no hat and a blue vest on. Its stats appeared as level 2, 600 ATK and 250 DEF. "And thanks to his own special ability, we can special summon, 'Animal Friend, Bell Hopper'." [Animal Friend, Bell Hopper is a level 3 beast type tuner monster with 1600 ATK and 1000 DEF.] A slightly large white rabbit appeared, six shining silver bells strapped to his sides and a helmet that was shaped just like a church bell. "With this we can tune all of our monsters together, bringing forth our most powerful monster!" Rita called out. The three monster lifted into the air, Bell Hopper spreading into the three rings that surrounded the others, "We synchro summon 'Animal King, Lionhead'!" The giant Lion stood only on his back legs, quite similar to a man. The large arms showed massive strength and a fluffy blond mane signified elegance. On its head it wore a large English crown, a golden breastplate adorning his chest with a large red cape hanging from his shoulders. [Animal King, Lionhead is a level 9 Beast type synchro monster with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF. Once per turn, you may select one card on your opponent's field and destroy it.] "We select your queen and destroy her!" Rita called out and her Lionhead let loose with a powerful blast of magic from his hands. "I activate the trap card 'Bouncing Around'!" Yusei responded and a trap card showing the three Warner siblings bouncing off of the ground in front of the tower was shown, "With this card I can negate you ability and switch my monster into defense mode!" Queen Angelina quickly ducked, and fly high into the air, causing the magic blast to sail right by her. She came down on her tail, and bounced around a few times before falling back into place with her arms crossed, letting her color fade to a dull blue. "Nice move!" Skippy congratulated. "Thanks!" Yusei responded and turned back to the road, "Heh, talking to your cards must have taken some getting used to." Rita growled angrily, "Let's go Lionhead, attack with Wild Claw Strike!" The monster quickly turned, lunging towards Queen Angelina, only to turn quickly and slash at Skippy instead. "Oh, I forgot to mention, Lionhead can deal half of the difference between his ATK and your DEF to you as damage!" Skippy crossed his arms over his face as the large clawed paw came down, smashing him to pieces. The shards came down, raining on Yusei and Yakko as their LP dropped to be even with Rita and Runt's. One of their speed counters disappeared as well. "Next we lay two cards face down and call it a turn!" Rita announced emptying her hand of cards just as the two tracks came back together.

"Our turn!" Yusei called out and drew his card. One more speed counter showed up, bringing them both to two, "With these two speed counters, I can use the speed spell, 'Wheel of Morality'!" The giant colorful wheel, emerged from the card, twelve slots on it numbered one through six in a random order, "First I spin this wheel, and whatever number it lands on is the number of cards I can draw from my deck." The wheel began spinning quickly, and Yakko found the nostalgia in it all, "Wheel of Morality; turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn!" he said with complete boredom. The wheel spun quickly, landing finally on a bright blue space that read 6, "Looks like I get to pick up the maximum number of cards." Yusei said, and grabbed six cards from his deck, sliding them into the hand holder on his gauntlet, letting them spread out in a fan formation. "Next I can summon Bobby Warner from my hand, and due to his special ability, I can throw one card in my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon Pesto Warner from my deck." Yusei announced. The two birds appeared, wings spread out and soaring high, "It's been a while since we could fly!" Bobby said. "Yah, it feels good!" Pesto agreed. "Now, I can Synchro Summon again!" Yusei shouted. Pesto flapped his wings hard, soaring to the sky with Bobby and the queen following closely. Pesto burst into the one ring needed, and engulfed both of the other monsters, "From three comes one, and from one comes great cosmic might, I synchro summon, Stardust Dragon!" The blue dragon emerged, spreading its wings wide as it let out a mighty roar. "You brought Stardust Dragon?" Yakko asked, "That's not all I brought." Yusei said, "But I'm going to have to use your friends for this."

"Uh, ok!" Yakko said in shock. "Thanks." Yusei said, "Next I activate the Graceful Revival trap card, this lets me bring back Bobby Warner from the graveyard!" Bobby once again spread his wings, flying alongside Yusei and Yakko, "I can use his ability again, sending one card from my hand to special summon Squit Warner from my deck then I use the speed spell 'Song Break'!" [Song break is a speed spell you may activate if you have 1 or more speed counters, turn one non-tuner monster on your field into a tuner monster until the end of the turn.] "I turn Bobby Warner into the tuner for this turn."

'I wonder, what did he mean when he said he'd have to use my friends for this?' Yakko asked himself. "Next, I synchro summon, Pasadena Slappy!" Yusei called out, and out came the old grey squirrel, sitting comfortably in a red Corvette with the engine roaring, "I missed this car."

'I didn't know I had that.' Yakko thought to himself in surprise. "And we activate 'Howling Resonance'!" Rita called out. [Howling Resonance is a trap card that you can use when your opponent synchro summons, that player cannot synchro summon for the rest of the turn.] "Hm." Yusei grunted, "Pasadena Slappy lets me draw one card from my deck when she's synchro summoned, now I call it a turn!"

"He, heh!" Rita laughed as she drew her card, "We activate our trap card, 'Violent Outburst'! This card destroys every card you have on the field, too bad you already have your Stardust Dragon out on the field, you might have been able to stop us with your Starlight Road!"

Yusei smiled happily, "You really think so?" he asked, causing Rita so look confused, "I activate the 'Splash of Color' trap card!" [Splash of Color is a trap card you can activate when two or more of your cards have been targeted by the same ability, Negate that ability and destroy that card, then you may special summon one 'Shining Toon Dragon' from your side deck into face-up attack mode.] "Now not only are my cards safe from harm, I can special summon the Shining Toon Dragon to my side of the field!" Yusei told them, and the dragon with the rainbow wings launched through the portal, taking flight into the sky and circling back to come to Yusei's side. "Next I can use Shining Toon Dragon's ability and destroy your monster!" Yusei shouted, and the dragon let lose a large colorful blast of energy from its mouth, the energy slammed into Lionhead and shattered him. Rita hissed angrily, "We get to search our deck for a speed spell thanks to that little stunt. Next we summon 'Animal Friend, Night Hawk, from our hand." she called out, and out came a small hawk wearing a cape and breast plate as he spread his wings. [Animal Friend, Night Hawk is a level 4 winged-beast type tuner monster with 1500 ATK and 1500 DEF.] "Next we use the speed spell, 'Hunting Pack'." Rita continued. [Hunting Pack is a speed spell that you can use when you have three or more speed counters, sacrifice any number of speed counter to special summon one Pack Token (Level 1 EARTH Beast ATK 500 DEF 500) to the field for each speed counter sacrificed this way.] "We're going to sacrifice all three of our speed counters and summon three Pack Tokens." Rita shouted and up came three grey wolf looking creatures, "Next, we can use them to synchro summon a new monster, behold, 'Animal Queen, White Tigress'!" The monster that emerged was a white Siberian tigress. She also stood on her back legs like an amazones woman, a silver chest plate and roman looking codpiece and large leg guards. Her claws were almost an inch long as she growled towards Yusei, "And with her comes the power to deal half of her attack to you as damage!" Rita said just as the Tigress' stats showed up; Level 7, 2800 ATK and 1800 DEF. A spear of light appeared next to the tigress, and with a quick grab, she hurled it towards Yusei and Yakko. It slammed into the ground in front of them, kicking up dirt and taking their LP down to 1400. When they emerged, it almost looked as if Shining Toon Dragon was watching Stardust, waiting for something. "Next we attack your Stardust Dragon!" Rita called out. "And we Accel Synchro summon!" Yusei shouted, and raced off towards the portal, vanishing in a flash of light.

Yakko instead found himself tumbling across a hard ground, slamming hard against the ground and then what he thought was a wall. "Ow!" he said as he slowly lifted himself up. He opened his eyes, finding a heavy fog blocking all from view, "Yusei?" he asked out loud. The fog quickly cleared, just and just as fast, Yakko found himself not in front of a wall, but rather in front of a large stone plaque. "What the…?" Yakko asked, and looked up, finding a pair of large green eyes in a black space behind the tablet, "Who…who are you?" he asked. "I have many names, but only few forms." the creature said. The voice was deep, and sounded more like a growl than anything else. "That doesn't answer my question!" Yakko countered. "Find the three!" the creature said, "Three dragons, three keys. Give them their names and set me free."

**To Be Continued…**

**End of Episode 1**


	37. S2 Ep 2 The Dragon Behind the Veil

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 2 – The Dragon Behind the Veil**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"Wait, I have to get a license to ride a Duel Runner?" Yakko asked. Yusei and Yakko speed down the highway, Crow and Lillian right next to them as they moved down the road. Stone poked his head out of Carly's window, smiling as he turned to Yakko, "Oh yah, you came from a different world." he said, "To Turbo Duel, you first need to prove that you know what you're doing. Thus the license is proof of that."

"Just how did he beat our sister?" O-Kay asked as he slammed his fist against a desk. "You two!" he shouted, and pointed to a light blue cat sitting atop a white and blue dog. The cat simply filed her claws as the dog simply lay there, nearly asleep. On the cat's left arm, she wore a gauntlet with a deck slot attached to it, and the rest of the Duel Disk was securely strapped to the dog's collar and a harness that held the lights of a Duel Runner. She also had a silver helmet on her head, shaped for her long pointed ears, "I want him sent to the shadows now, find him and finish him!" he said. The cat simply smiled, "Finally, a chance to do something." she said.

"Behold, 'Animal Queen, White Tigress'!" Rita called out as her monster appeared, "Next we attack your Stardust Dragon!"

"And we Accel Synchro summon!" Yusei shouted, and raced off towards the portal, vanishing in a flash of light. Yakko instead found himself tumbling across a hard ground, slamming hard against the ground and then what he thought was a wall. "Ow!" he said as he slowly lifted himself up. He opened his eyes, finding a heavy fog blocking all from view, "Yusei?" he asked out loud. The fog quickly cleared, just and just as fast, Yakko found himself not in front of a wall, but rather in front of a large stone plaque, finding a pair of large green eyes in a black space behind the tablet. "Find the three!" the creature said, "Three dragons, three keys. Give them their names and set me free."

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Opening Theme.]

"Find the three? What does that mean?" Yakko asked as he gazed at the large green eyes looking back at him, "You mean the three dragons?"

"Look to the hearts of those closest to you." the creature said, "This card shall give you power to begin!" Yakko watched as the tablet itself shrank, shining a brilliant light as it became smaller and smaller, falling into his hands as a simple synchro card, with no picture. "What the…?" Yakko asked and looked back to the eyes. "The waters douse the fire's might, the darkness hides the star lit night, the veil guards the shining light. Find the three, and set me free. Only then can I help you win this fight!" the creature said, and Yakko was engulfed in light again, finding himself again on the back of the Duel Runner, with a new card in his hand, the same card he picked up from the monster behind the darkness.

"Behold, Shooting Star Dragon!" he heard Yusei shout, and he looked up just in time to see the majestic dragon let out a roar. Rita and Runt both growled in their own way, "We failed!" she said to him, "But I'm not going to give up, we attack the Shining Toon Dragon!"

"No you don't, I can release my Shooting Star Dragon to negate your attack!" Yusei said, and Shooting Star Dragon dissolved into nothing. "Wait, what?" Rita asked, "Our attack is canceled?"

"That's right and without cards in your hand, it's our turn!" Yusei shouted, and drew his card. Again a large bend in the road happened, causing Yusei to quickly stow his card and focus on the road, "Next I can activate my dragon's ability, and draw the top five cards of my deck, any tuners revealed add one more attack to my dragon!" he shouted. "Wait multiple attacks?" Rita called out in worry. "But Yusei!" Yakko said just before the man drew the first card, "I only have one more tuner in my deck, Hello Nurse!"

"What?" Yusei asked, as he turned to Yakko. Rita smiled and laughed out loud, "I can't believe it, a maximum of one attack from your most power full dragon, boy did you use the wrong deck!" she called out in glee. Yusei growled, "Hey, she hasn't let me down yet!" Yakko said, "Even when I jump into her arms!" Yusei smiled, "Right, we just need to have faith in our cards, she'll show!"

"The chances of her showing up have to be, what, 1 in 24?" Runt asked as he finally spoke up. The dull stupidity of his voice was offset by the intelligence he displayed, "And that's about, 4.1666 ext. percent. It's not looking very good for you!"

"WAAAAAAA! He talks!" Yakko shouted in surprise, and Runt blushed, turning his eyes up to the sky. "Hey!" Rita called out, "Keep your eyes on the road!" Runt looked forward just in time to see a large drop, almost as if the road ended. With a mighty leap, he and Yusei found themselves falling, just to land on the street below them. "Don't tease him!" Rita shouted in defense, "He won't talk much as is because of his voice!"

Yakko placed his hand on the back of his head apologetically, "Let's go!" Yusei shouted and drew the first card, the trap card Clever Disguise. "Now it's one out of 23, the odds go up!" Yusei shouted and pulled another card. Minerva arose, causing Yakko to grunt, "1 out of 22." Yusei shouted, and drew the next card. "Wakko!" Yakko sighed as he looked to his brother's card, "Stop following the pretty girls!"

"1 out of 21" Yusei shouted and pulled another card, showing Yakko's card. "Maybe you should take your own advice!" Yusei said with a laugh. Yakko looked to the sky, folding his arms behind his head, "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said in both denial and embarrassment. "Last card!" Yusei shouted and pulled it from the deck, "1 out of twenty!" he shouted and turned it over, revealing Hello Nurse Warner. With a smile, Yusei turned to Rita, "Looks like I get my attack, and Yakko's friends have come through again!" he shouted and raced forward, spinning the Duel Runner to its side and sliding the wheels along the ground, "Shooting Star Dragon, ATTACK!" he shouted, and the dragon flew down, slamming into the tigress and shattering her, and dropping Rita and Runt's LP by 500 points. "Now Shinning Toon Dragon, finish this with Color Blast!" Yusei and Yakko shouted at the same time, and the dragon allowed its claws to be engulfed in the colorful power before slamming them into the ground next to Rita and Runt, dropping their LP to 0. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rita and Runt both called out as the power of the shadows squeezed in around them.

Yusei and Yakko both burst out from the darkness, racing along the real road. In Yakko's hand, he now held two new cards, "Rita and Runt, I just got a new way of synchro summoning, Rita's a tuner monster!" Yakko said happily. "Nice!" Yusei said as he raced down the road. "Can you teach me to do that sliding trick?" Yakko quickly asked as he placed his new cards in his school jacket. "Sure, I'll bring Akiza along, you might listen to her better than me on this one." Yusei said. "Are you trying to make me feel like a third wheel?" Yakko asked. Yusei simply laughed, "Trust me, she'll make this lesson less awkward!" he said, and kept on racing towards his garage.

O-Kay growled angrily as he watched his minions fell into the darkness, "GRRRAAAA!" he growled, "I can't get anywhere while Yusei's with him!"

"Maybe you could get him after he learns to Turbo Duel!" Báoshi said gleefully. O-Kay was nearly about to turn and slap him, but somehow calmed down when an idea came to mind, "Yes!" he said wickedly, "After…I'll start a tournament that he can't refuse, the tournament who's ultimate prize is his very life!" he said, and walked past his brother, fading into a darkened corner, disappearing completely. "BAH!" Báoshi scoffed, "And how are we going to get Inverta to play? We haven't seen her since she went shopping!" There was no answer, and Báoshi simply scoffed again, turning back to his Duel Runner, 'The strength of heart?' he asked himself, 'I keep asking, but I never get an answer, what is the strength that a heart can give you?' Suddenly he saw a memory, Carly clutching the card of Jack Atlas, and leaping over the bridge guard rail, letting herself hit the water. He saw another memory, Carly sitting in the crowd of the school tournament again clutching the card she had snatched from him. 'She survived! How could she have survived?' he asked himself, 'Is the power of heart really that strong?' He quickly stood up, laying his wrench down on the ground, "I guess I'll just have to find out myself!" he said and mounted his Duel Runner, revving the engine as his garage door opened, and took off quickly, trying to find Carly.

"An ice-skating rink" Yakko asked as he looked to the outside of the building. It was large, easily two stories high, and round with a tilted roof, that leaned back. The building was blue while the roof seemed to be red…or white, Yakko wasn't really sure. Inside Yakko was just as unimpressed, "This is how Yusei taught me to drift!" Akiza said as she guided Yakko onto the ice. The two of them had quickly gotten their ice-skates on, Yakko reluctantly. Yusei was already on the ice, skating backwards as he met up with the two of them, "Hi Yakko." he said as he came to a stop, "Hey! How'd you do that?" Yakko asked. "They call it anticipation. You assess the situation and react. Thinking two steps ahead." Yusei told him. Yakko was quickly pulled out of his amazement when he noticed Akiza hold out her hand, "Care to learn?" she asked. Yakko simply nodded and reached out to take her hand. "This reminds me of that slipping and sliding on the ice song me and my siblings did!" he said as he felt his feet try to slide away from him.

Carly placed her arms on the railing as she watched the three of them skate, she quickly pulled out the card of Jack Atlas, and looked at it, "Jack?" she asked in a whisper, "Would you take me here one day?" She quietly placed the card back into her vest pocket, and quietly lifted herself to walk away. Making her way to her car and getting in. She started the engine and left the parking lot, making her way down to her place of work. About half way there, the roar of a Duel Runner caught her attention, and she looked up just in time to see the darkened toon with the knight's mask on his eyes, and his tongue sticking out. It was like slow motion, he glanced to her, and surprise quickly finding his face while fear found hers. It only lasted a second, but the two of them recognized each other, and then they disappeared from each other's view. "That was Báoshi!" Carly said as she looked ahead and then to her rear view. Báoshi quickly turned, crossing the center line to follow her. "Oh no!" Carly panicked, "I have to get out of here!" She quickly hit the gas pedal hard, squealing her already moving wheels and passing everyone she saw. Báoshi stayed close behind her, just in view of her mirror. "Oh, what do I do?" she asked herself, and caught the Satellite island just out of the corner of her eyes, "Maybe I can lose him in the Satellite." she said, and focused her eyes, gunning for the bridge.

"Ok, I think I got it!" Yakko said, and quickly turned around, skating backward until he hit the wall. "Aw!" he said. Yusei and Akiza both chuckled, "Well, I'm not exactly used to having to learn something like this. It's usually innate, like someone wrote it in a script for me." he told them. Yusei and Akiza chuckled again, "But Yakko, I thought the writer's flipped!" she teased. "So you had no script!" Yusei continued, trying really hard to curb his laughter. "Hardy harr!" Yakko responded, and somehow swerved around a speeding teenager that was purposefully going the wrong way. Yusei and Akiza both stopped laughing, staring at the toon in shock, "What?" he asked. "By joe, I think he's got it!" Yusei said. "You really did have the skills all along!" Akiza told him, to which Yakko lifted an eyebrow in confusion. He looked past them, just in time to see the teenager, slam into the wall and flip over it. "Wait!" Yakko said, "That kid…"

"You mean you didn't even notice him until now?" Akiza asked. Yakko looked to her, and shook his head, "No, why?" he asked. "You swerved to avoid him as he raced by." Yusei told the toon. "I did?" Yakko asked, seeing the truth in both of their eyes, "Wow, I can't believe it! It really is innate."

"Why can't I lose him?" Carly asked as she swerved in and out of the alley ways. Báoshi was always right behind her, trailing her the whole way. Suddenly she took a turn, and found it a dead end, stopping just before she hit the wall, Carly jumped out the door, and hid behind a set of dumpsters. Báoshi let his Duel Runner pull up slowly, the lights trained in her car as he stepped down. "You're a hard girl to follow!" he said as he approached the car, only to find it empty. She lunged out, catching him off guard and slamming into his chest, knocking him to the ground, "OOF!" he grunted as he was pushed to his backside. Carly took off like a shot, "WAIT, I'm not here to duel you!" he called out, and watched as she ducked behind the edge of the wall. "Then what are you hear for?" Báoshi heard Crow ask as the man emerged from the same place Carly had disappeared to. "It's not your concern!" the darkened toon said. "Look, you're chasing one of **my** friends through **my **streets in **my** home town of Satellite. I think that makes it my business!" Crow said angrily and held up his Duel Disk. "I'm not interested!" Báoshi said quickly. "Hmm!" Crow smiled in response. "Fine!" Báoshi said, and looked up, "I wanted to ask her just what the power of heart really was."

"Hmm?" Crow asked in surprise as he lowered his Duel Disk, "Power of heart?"

"She displayed it in front of me when she jumped off of the middle of the bridge to Satellite!" he responded, "How did she survive, is that what the power of heart is?"

"The middle!?" Crow asked in shock. "Yes, I believed only a toon could have survived a fall like that." Báoshi responded, "Yet somehow, Carly, a mere human, a BLOGER, found a way to survive without even a scratch!" From the other side of the wall, Carly looked down, placing one hand on her side, as if remembering something, "You could have just asked." Crow called out. "What is it, what makes her so strong of willed?" Báoshi asked, "Why can't I get an answer?" the toon almost growled at the last of his words. Crow looked up to him again with surprise, "Huh?" he asked. "Everyone I duel never answers. I ask them, what their heart tells them, and they never say a word. I've even given up trying to eat their souls to find my answer!" Báoshi yelled. Carly quickly came out from behind the wall, her hand still clutching her side, "That's because they can't give it to you!" she called out to him. She calmed down considerably, "Because you have to find your own. Only you can find the answer to a question like that." she said, and Crow noticed her hand gripping her side. Báoshi also noticed, "Still remarkable." he said and walked up to his Duel Runner, mounting it and backing up, "Make sure she gets what she needs!" and with a roar of his engine, took off, not even seeing it when Crow nodded to him.

Carly sighed in relief as Báoshi fled the scene, only to find Crow in her face, "You didn't really just walk out of the water did you?" he asked. "Well, uh!" she stammered. "Have you even seen a doctor about this?" he asked in worry. Carly lowered her head in shame, "Yah, but I left the moment I woke up." she said. Crow simply glared at her, and waved her over to his Duel Runner, "Hop on, I'll have your car towed back to the garage!" he said, and Carly knew just what was going to happen, she had been caught. "I'm fine now, really!" she tried, and Crow just glared at her as he attached his Duel Disk to his Runner, "You wouldn't argue with Jack would you?" he asked and held up the card of Jack Atlas. Carly panicked, patting her vest pockets finding her beloved card missing. Crow wasted no time slapping it to his Duel Runner, only to have the Runner beep at him, "**Unidentified card.**" it said, and Crow picked it back up in curiosity. Again he placed it in his Duel Disk, only to receive the same response from the Duel Runner. "It worked for Yakko!" he said. "Well maybe it only works for Yakko!" Carly said in surprise, and grabbed the card from his Duel Disk. "Hey, I'll still tell!" Crow said. Carly was just about to argue when her side began to hurt. She gripped it quickly and agreed silently with the man. She climbed on top of his Duel Runner, placing a helmet on that looked just like his, and the both took off towards the city. The low hum of Báoshi's Duel Runner followed for a few feet as he watched them both flee. "Find my own answer hmmm?" he asked, "Just how do I go about doing that?"

**End Episode 2**


	38. S2 Ep 3 Right Way Up

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 3 – Right Way Up**

**Special thanks to Zane the Artist for his Sentai Warrior cards.**

"I'm telling you Crow I'm fine!" Carly said as she sat there in the hospital. "That's not what the doctor said." Crow told her. Carly simply grabbed her side as she kept still in her chair. "You have three cracked ribs Carly, what would Jack say if he knew you were hiding an injury like that?" he asked. Carly once again tried to curl in tighter, but found the pain in her side stopped her from doing so, "See?" Crow asked. "Alright!" Carly said as she finally gave in to Crow's demands. "Better!" Crow said, "Now stay here! I'll be back with the others later!"

Yakko sped down the parking lot, carefully yet quickly taking the turn with Yusei at his back. "Good." the man said, "You'll be ready before the class even starts!" Suddenly a beeping noise was heard over Yakko's Duel Runner and Yusei reached forward pushing one of the buttons on the console, "Yusei!" they both saw Crow on the console, "Akiza said I would find you on this channel."

"What's going on?" the man asked. "Just come to the Blue Eyes street hospital when you have a chance. Carly broke some ribs when she jumped off of the bridge!" was all he said, and the screen went black. Yakko and Yusei looked towards each other with curiosity, "What was that about?" Yakko asked.

Carly sat down in her bed, smiling happily as her friends surrounded her, "You should have said something!" Akiza said as she sat on her friend's bed. "I'm sorry!" Carly said as she gazed at the worried faces of her friends. Yakko had even summoned Jack to give her an ear full. "Just let us know the next time alright?" Yusei said. "How about never jump off of a bridge again!" Jack responded. "I was saving you!" Carly said. "Still, I'd like to keep my friends in one piece when I get back." the blond said. "Friend?" Carly asked in a rage, "I'm just a friend?" Jack pulled back nervously, "What did I say now?" he asked. He noticed Carly was getting ready to jump out of her bed and strangle him, "I think the medication is disagreeing with her!" Yakko said, and pulled a round poster of a black and white swirl from behind him, "You are getting sleepy!" he repeated to her as he spun it in his hands. Carly quickly fell asleep as she looked towards the hypnotic cardboard. "How'd you do that?" Crow asked as Carly slept. "It's a toon thing!" he answered.

[CueYu-Gi-Oh 5D's Opening Theme.]

Crow never got a real answer, instead days had passed by, and Yakko started his class, quickly advancing thanks to Yusei's and Akiza's help. He soon found himself at his final test. Yakko sat on his Duel Runner, his eyes closed and trying to focus. He patted his right wrist, touching the cards in his deck as if to say thank you to the souls inside. Suddenly he felt them, his friends sitting in the stand. Lillian had a book in her hand, one of Turbo Dueling. She glanced up from the book, locking eyes with him again. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she blushed, and turned away slightly with a smile. "I'm sure you're ready for your test?" he heard someone next to him say. Yakko turned to see his opponent. The man was dressed from head to toe in a red and white racing uniform, the top red with a white stripe stretching down the side to match with his pants perfectly. Under his arm he held a red full faced helmet, with what looked to be a dragon's mouth for the shape of the visor. "Huh?" Yakko asked. "Don't tell me, you were thinking that all you had to do was race around the track." the man said. Yakko simply nodded to the man, "Sorry, you have to Turbo Duel me to see if you pass!" he said with a smile, and slid his helmet over his head.

Lillian finally focused on Yakko, quickly realizing the difference in him. He now had on a red coat, similar to Yusei's coat, except for the three straps that ran across the chest. Yakko kept his coat open, letting his black chest show through, other than that, he still had on the same brown trousers, and a pair of brand new white boots on his feet. "Is that all?" Yakko asked in confidence, and slid his own helmet over his head. Yakko quickly leaned forward, twisting the left handle to rev his engine. "Last three turns and you'll pass your test!" the man said. "And if I win?" Yakko asked. "Hah, if you win I'll eat my next paycheck." the man said. "How about you just eat a hat?" Yakko asked. The man lifted his head to think about it, "Alright deal!" he said. "My choice?" Yakko asked. "Yah, your choice!" the man said, "By the way, I'm Officer Powers."

"Yakko Warner!" he said, taking the challenge head on.

"Am I late?" Yusei heard from behind him. The deep rough voice told him just who it was. "Not yet Trudge!" he said as he kept his eyes on the track, "Yakko's just about to start!" Trudge took a seat next to a woman in a black coat and short blue hear, "Hello Amy!" Trudge said, causing her to turn to him, "Hello Trudge!" she said. Trudge turned to the track, "Oh no, it's old Powers isn't it?" he asked as the two combatants them revved their engines. "You know him?" Amy asked. "Yah, used to work for the Facility, uses something called Sentai monsters." Trudge told her.

"I'll start us up." Powers said, and pushed a button in his console, "**Duel Mode Engaged!**" said the two machines, "**Auto Pilot Engaged. Activating Speed World 2. Ready, set, duel!**" The two of them squealed their wheels as they took off, Yakko trying desperately to stay in front, but was surprised when Powers shot off like a rocket to take the first turn.

"Looks like I get to start things off!" the man said as he drew his card, "I summon 'Sentai Red Dragon' from my hand!" he shouted, and out came what looked to be a masked hero dressed all in red with a helmet that looked just like his own, except with black glass for the visor and glowing green eyes on top. When his stats appeared they read, level 4 with 1700 ATK and 1200 DEF. "Because of his special ability I can special summon 'Sentai Orange Tiger'!" Powers called out, and out came a woman dressed in an orange suit, similar to the red one. Her mask looked strikingly like the animal in her name. [Sentai Orange Tiger is a level 4 LIGHT attribute Warrior type monster with 1700 ATK and 1500 DEF. If this monster was special summoned by a 'Sentai' monster's ability, or the effect of a 'Sentai Unite' spell or trap card, special summon one 'Sentai' monster from your hand in face-up attack mode other than 'Sentai Orange Tiger'.] "Wait, another monster?" Yakko asked as the man slapped down another card from his hand, "You bet!" he said, "I special summon the 'Sentai Black Beetle' in attack mode!" Black beetle was the same, except black and with the horns of a stag beetle on his helmet. The stats showed up as level 4 with 1400 ATK and 1800 DEF. All three of the warriors raced along the Duelist as they just floated there in a sprinting position. "I end my turn with two face downs!"

"My draw!" Yakko shouted, "I summon my Minerva Mink Warner to the field in defense mode. This lets me take control of your Sentai Red Dragon!" Yakko shouted. Minerva launched herself out of the portal covered in light, taking a single step as if to gain speed and burst forth from the light. Red Dragon turned his head, noticing the beautiful mink. Minerva simply turned her head, and winked. Yakko could almost see the hearts in his eyes break the glass of his helmet before he jumped over, and pressed his shoulder to hers. He also saw Orange Tiger go green with envy. "Now, I can use your Red Dragon to attack your Black Beetle!" Yakko called out, and Minerva simply pointed towards the black warrior, with Red Dragon quickly, and without question, charge in, shattering the warrior and causing 300 damage to Powers. The racing man didn't even flinch. "I lay these three cards face-down and call it a turn!" Yakko shouted as he set down his cards. Red Dragon turned around, waving towards Minerva as he floated back towards Powers, and turned just in time to get a face full of his friend, Orange Tiger. Yakko could almost see the blush behind his mask, and the man put the tips of his pointer fingers together, as if to explain his actions.

"My draw!" Powers shouted, and again a light lit up on the combatant's Duel Runners. 'Two Speed Counters!' Yakko thought to himself. "I activate my trap card, 'Sentai Unite! – That's a Wrap'!" he called out, and Yakko saw a card that had a picture of Red Dragon unmasked and leaving what looked like a set while receiving a towel and a cup of coffee from two intern assistants. The man had shaggy brown hair, and a handsome face. [Sentai Unite! – That's a Wrap is a trap card that returns all 'Sentai' monsters on your field to your hand. You gain 500 life points for every monster returned in this way. At the end of the turn, you may special summon one 'Sentai' monster from your hand.] "Next I summon my Sentai Red Dragon again, letting me special summon Orange Tiger, and 'Sentai Silver Wolf', in defense mode!" [Sentai Silver Wolf is a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK and 1600 DEF. While this monster is on the field, your opponent cannot destroy your Sentai monsters with card effects.] Yakko growled angrily at himself, 'I can't believe how slow my mind is going!' he thought to himself, 'His Sentai monsters are just like one of those silly super hero team shows with the bad acting! They always summon each other to the field to combine into something else, I should have known!' and closed his eyes on the straight away, suddenly he saw a synchro card of what looked to be a large robot made of gold and black metal standing in the middle of a large city. 'There it is again!' Yakko thought to himself, 'It's like a glimpse of what's to come. Now I just need to get ready for it!' His Duel Runner took the turn by itself, causing him to lean in the direction of the center of the track. "I end my turn, letting me special summon 'Sentai Green Serpent' to the field." [Sentai Green Serpent is a level 4 Warrior type monster with 1550 ATK and 1300 DEF. When this card is special summoned by the effect of a 'Sentai' monster or a 'Sentai Unite' spell or trap card, you may destroy one card in your opponent's spell/trap zone.] "Let's see!" Powers said, and pointed to the three cards individually, "Enny, Meeny, Miny, MOE!" His finger landed on the middle card, "Alright, Jade Venom Blast!" he called out, and the masked warrior turned to Yakko's card, pressing his palm to the back, and somehow, it dissolved with a green energy. "UGH!" Yakko grunted as he watched his card disintegrate, 'That was Clever Disguise.' he thought to himself, 'He's just opened me up for an attack and he has no idea he did it.'

Minerva growled a little and pulled her arms in front of her, "Thanks Minerva!" Yakko said, as he drew his card, "I draw!" he called out and placed it in his hand slot on his gauntlet. "First I activate my trap card, Warner Tower. This lets me special summon a 'Warner' monster from my hand as long as I control another Warner."

"And who said you controlled me?" Minerva asked. "It's an expression!" Yakko responded, "I special summon Hello Nurse, and normal summon Squint!" Powers just glanced to Yakko, almost as if he were smiling, "You don't seem confused about my monsters talking!" Yakko said. "Why would I? After you won your first tournament everyone knew your cards talked." Powers said, "I actually envy you. If my card could talk we'd be in the movie business!"

"Wow!" Yakko said sarcastically, knowing just how bad the shows in his world were like with that theme, "I actually feel sorry for your cards. Let's synchro summon!" Hello Nurse raced forward, before lifting into the air and splitting into three synchro rings with Minerva following close behind, followed by Squint. "This always feels weird!" Squint said as the three synchro rings surrounded him and Minerva. "Hold on!" Powers said and let his trap card flip up. This card had Red Dragon, Orange Tiger and Black Beetle stretching their arms out to the bottom. From their hands a bright white light shined forth, "I use the trap card 'Sentai Interruption Wave'! This card let's me negate your synchro summon, and brings one monster with 'Sentai' in its name from my deck to my hand!"

"And…my friends?" Yakko asked. "I'm afraid one of them gets sent to the graveyard!" Powers responded, and Minerva reappeared with Squint by her side. "AK!" Yakko said as his Duel Runner took another turn. "I think you can guess, I sent your tuner monster to the grave!" Powers said. Yakko could almost hear the smile in his voice. "I end my turn with a face down!" he shouted emptying his hand.

"My draw!" Powers said, "Next I can summon the tuner monster 'Robo Sentai Ally'!" [Robo Sentai Ally is a level 1 machine type tuner monster with 500 ATK and 300 DEF.] The robot that stood up was grey, though like the Sentai warriors, he had a mask on, one with a 'V' shaped visor. Around its neck, Yakko could see a torn scarf that hung down to his hips, and waved in an invisible wind. "Aw crud!" Yakko said. "That's right, but first, when my monster is normal summoned, he lets me choose two 'Sentai monsters like my 'Sentai White Raptor and 'Sentai Pink Fox'. Now with these monsters, I can synchro summon!" Powers said, and his monsters lifted into the sky. "Let me introduce the 'Mecha Sentai WarZord – Ultimax'!" Powers said as all five of his monsters lifted up. "But that's way too many stars!" Yakko observed. "You'd be right if I wasn't using my Sentai's. You see, when Robo Sentai Ally is used as synchro material, all other Sentai monsters used become level 2!" the human said, just as the same golden and black robot that Yakko had seen, burst forth from the light. "Aw crud!" Yakko said. [Mecha Sentai WarZord – Ultimax is a level 9 machine type synchro monster with 1000 ATK and 2500 DEF. Add 1000 ATK to this card for every non-tuner monster used as synchro material for this card.] Yakko flinched as the WarZord's ATK shot up to 5000. "Aw crud!" he said. "That's not all!" Powers warned, "With five speed counters out on my field, I can activate my speed spell, 'Sentai Unite – Ultimax Finisher Canon'!"

"What the…?" Yakko exclaimed as the card was shown. "That's right." Powers said, "With this card I can activate a gauntlet of abilities depending on how many non tuner monsters were used to synchro summon Ultimax. Because I was able to use four, I can activate all of them. First, with one or more, I can draw one card, and then force you to discard one from your…"

"Hand?" Yakko asked, reminding the man that he had no cards in his possession. Powers growled, and continued, "With two or more I can special summon one of the non-tuners I used as synchro material. So I summon Silver Wolf, to keep them safe from any monster abilities you might be thinking about." Yakko watched as the silver warrior returned to the field, "With three, I can deal 1500 points of damage to you directly!" Yakko watched as a beam of red light rose up from the spell card, and came crashing down on him, "ERRAAAAAAAAA!" Yakko shouted as his LP dropped to 2500. "And last but not least, thanks to four non tuner monsters, I can DESTROY EVERY MONSTER YOU HAVE ON THE FIELD!" Powers told him. "Actually, I can activate my Splash of Color trap card!" Yakko responded. Powers was stunned, "HUH?" he asked as his Duel Runner took the turn. "Your monsters may be safe from my cared effects, but your spell cards are not. Splash of Color negates the ability to destroy two or more of my cards, and destroys the card that was played." Yakko announced. His card slid into the path of the red beam shot from Powers' spell card, blocking it. "Next this card allows me to special summon my Shining Toon Dragon from my side deck!" he said, and slapped down his monster. The dragon flew out of the portal, flying to the sky and circling back down to burst forth from the light, revealing itself to all. "GEERRR!" Powers said, "You may have your dragon, but it won't last long! I attack it using my WarZord!"

"You almost had me!" Yakko said, and activated his last trap card, "But my 'Interesting Escape' trap card can switch your target to my Minerva Mink Warner!" Minerva turned to him, "Why me?" she asked. "Because you can come back at the end and Squint is in attack mode!" Yakko said, right before the cannon blast slammed into her, shattering her. Powers growled again, "Aright then, I attack your pigeon with Silver Wolf, go Sentai Spear!" The monster lunged forward, holding a large spear made of silver energy in his hand and slammed it on Squint. Yakko could nearly feel the shards as they hit his face, dropping his LP down to 1800. "Next I use Speed World's effect and deal 800 points of damage to you in exchange for 4 of my speed counters!" Powers shouted, and Yakko found himself at 1000 LP, "I end my turn!"

Yakko watched as Minerva came back to the field, "Sorry Minerva!" Yakko said to the mink, "You were the only one who could protect me from such a large attack!" Minerva turned to him, only slightly angry, "Yah whatever!" she said, and turned back to her opponent, staring up at the large mech, "You'd better have a strategy for taking this thing down or you're sunk next turn."

"Hey I want this guy to eat a hat just as much as you do." Yakko said. Minerva simply smiled, "He said his monsters couldn't be destroyed by card effects!" she said. Yakko turned to her, "Yah, so?" he asked. "Sending the monster out of play isn't considered destroying it!" she said. "You and I think alike!" he said with a smile, and turned to the road just as the next turn came up, "I draw!" Yakko smiled as he looked to his new card, "Here's the curtain call. I use the speed spell Wheel of Morality!" he shouted, and the wheel came up, "By spinning this wheel, I can draw the number of cards that the dial lands on, so let's do this!" Powers watched as the wheel spun, "Wheel of Morality turn, turn, turn!" Yakko chanted, "Tell us the lesson that we should learn!" The wheel stopped on 4, "Moral number four!" Yakko said, and picked up the top four cards from his deck, "And the moral of today's Duel is…" Yakko looked to his hand, and slid them into the slot, "Lead feet are not made of real lead!" he made up, and pulled a card from his hand, "I summon 'Rita Warner' to the field!" [Rita Warner is a level 2 Toon Type tuner monster, with 300 ATK and 1200 DEF. When this card is normal summoned, you may special summon one 'Warner' monster from your deck in face-up attack mode.] The grey cat dashed out from the portal, racing along the ground using just her paws. "Thanks for bringing me out here!" she said happily. "You're welcome, hope you don't mind having a friend with you!" Yakko said. Rita smiled brightly, "I don't mind at all!" she said. "Great, because thanks to Rita, I can summon her friend, Runt Warner to the field in attack mode!" [Runt Warner is a level 4 Toon type monster with 1200 ATK and 2100 DEF. This monster may attack your opponent's life points directly.] "Hi Rita!" Runt said happily, and the cat jumped onto his back. "It's good to see you too Runt!" she said and patted him in his furry head. "I'm gonna synchro summon!" Yakko called out, "When a soul of laughter is painted with rainbows, their smiles bring light to the shadows. From the drawing board to the big screen, give a big round of applause for Queen Angelina Warner!" The queen came bursting out of the light, spreading her wings and soaring next to him. "With her special ability, I can re-summon Rita Warner form my graveyard!" The fairies raced forward, creating the small portal as the queen reached out, Rita reached her paw out of the portal, and the queen gently took hold, pulling the cat the rest of the way out. "So I'm going to synchro summon again!" Yakko called out, and again Rita took to the sky, bursting into the two rings needed to synchro summon. "I synchro summon King William Warner!" he shouted, and his father came out, breaking the light with a vigor. "And he gets to send your monster out of play!" Yakko shouted as he raced forward and turned to the side, skidding along the straight stretch. The king raced forward, coming face to face with the giant mech, looking it up and down before opening his scroll. The picture of the WarZord with the large no circle around it, made the machine sweat drop, and out came the hand made from energy. It grabbed the Zord and pulled it into the parchment. King William then let go of the scroll, letting it spin in midair before grabbing it with his right hand. "Next I can use the speed spell card, 'Unrelated Scene'. This card can let me special summon a 'Warner' monster form my graveyard as long as I have 5 or more speed counters. I summon my mother back to the field." Yakko shouted as he straightened his Duel Runner and up again came the queen.

Suddenly Shining Toon Dragon glanced at the king. Both nodding their heads and then looked to the queen. The same result occurred. The king and queen than moved to each side of the dragon, and stretched their hands out towards Yakko's deck. The Shining Toon Dragon then opened its mouth, letting its colorful flame pass between their hands. King William and Queen Angelina then turned the flame into a white light, and the light struck the top card of Yakko's deck, causing it to glow white. "HUH?" Yakko asked as he straightened out.

Yusei stood from his chair, "That's the same light that shines when the Crimson Dragon gives us the Majestic Dragon!" he said with everyone else in awe!

"What the…?" Yakko asked as his card shined. "What the heck is going on?" Powers asked as they raced around the track. Yakko turned to him, and pointed his hand, "I'll find out later, first I'll attack you monster with King William Warner!" he shouted, and the king raced in, striking the monster on the helmet with his scroll and dropping the Duelist's LP down to 3300. "Next Queen Angelina Warner takes a turn!" Yakko shouted, and the queen pointed towards Powers, her fairies charging in to slam into his tires, lowering him to 1300. "SHINING TOON DRAGON, attack with color blast!" Yakko shouted, and the dragon pulled back his clawed hand, slamming it into the ground in front of Powers. The dist covered up his Duel Runner as the screen turned back with a red 'X' in the middle of it, and steam shot out from his rims, slowing him down to a stop. Yakko had won.

"YAY!" Lillian shouted as she jumped up in her seat, and hurtled over the railing. "AH!" Yusei shouted as he looked to where Lillian had disappeared. She ran up to Yakko as he came to a stop. "You did it!" she said happily as she tackled him still on his Duel Runner. "Hey!" Yakko said as they nearly tipped backwards. "I knew you could do it!" she said. "Nicely done!" they heard Powers say from behind them. He had taken off his helmet and showed off his perfect brown hair, "Nicely done indeed."

"Thanks Powers!" Yakko said. "Yakko!" Lillian said as she looked down, "Your deck!" Yakko looked to his cards, finding the top one still glowing. Yakko hesitated, fear creeping up on him, "The card never continues to shine after the duel with us!" he heard Yusei say from behind him. "Pick it up!" Crow said simply. Yakko forced his hand from the steering handle, and grabbed the glowing card. He slowly pulled it from the deck, and turned it over. The light faded, and in his hand he held a speed spell card with his family on it. The king and queen in casual clothes with a young Yakko standing at the queen's side. An even younger Wakko held up by his father with an oversized blue shirt and red hat and what looked like a newborn Dot, resting comfortably in her mother's arms, wrapped in a pink blanket and sucking on a red pacifier. "Yusei!" Yakko said in shock, "I just found the card I need to summon those three fusions."

"Oh Yah!" Yakko said and reached behind his back, the hat he brought out must have been as tall as Powers himself, "I got salt if you need it!" Yakko said coyly, and smiled as Lillian and the others began to laugh

**End Episode 3**


	39. S2 Ep 4 Dark World Tounamant

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 4 – Dark World Tournament**

"I can't believe he ate the whole thing!" Lillian chuckled as she walked with Yakko. "What did you expect?" Yakko asked his hands on the back of his head, "He's Stone!" Again Lillian chuckled. Stone trailed behind them, holding his stomach in a pleasurable pain, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat!" he said, and burped. The release of gas seemed to do him good because the pain subsided, "Ah, that's better!" he said and smiled. "Seriously though, you and Wakko would have a great time together." Yakko said, "Fifteen pounds of steak and a pound of fries? That's a feat even he would be proud of."

"Where do you put it all?" Lillian asked. "Heh, my stomach processes more food than a cheap hamburger plant!" Stone said and laughed heartily. "I'm betting you go there often?" Lillian said. "I used to, but the owner kept losing money because of me, so he said I couldn't come back. When others started coming in just to see me, he called me up and apologized. Now I'm only allowed to do that twice a month on a schedule." Stone told her, "And I still get my meals free if I eat them in thirty minutes or less! I'm the Barony's BBQ Attraction!"

"You say that like it's a good thing!" Yakko said. Stone looked up to the clouds, thinking about what his toon friend had said. A man walked up to them, dressed in a dark cloak and a sinister smile on his face. "Yakko Warner?" the man asked. "Uh, yes?" Yakko asked nervously. "I have a present for you!" he said, and handed him a crudely wrapped gift with dark purple paper surrounding it, "Open it at your leisure, I'll let the deliverer know it was received!" Yakko, Lillian and Stone all looked at the badly wrapped package in wonder as the as the man passed them by, Yakko turned to ask the man a question, but found him gone, as if he had just vanished. "What the heck was that?" he asked, and turned to his friends, "I don't know, but I don't trust it either!" Lillian said, and Stone could only nod his head to agree. "I'll bring it to Yusei, and then we'll celebrate your birthday Lillian!" Yakko told her. Lillian simply nodded, and turned back down to the crude package, wonder and fear both vying for dominion within her.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Opening Theme]

Yusei glared at the package, wonder racing through his mind as he tried desperately to guess what was inside it. Lillian and Yakko had gone out for a while, a ride on his Duel Runner being a present for her birthday. Crow walked up to his side, "What is it?" he asked. "I don't know!" Yusei said, "There's no return address or anything."

"So why not open it for Yakko?" Crow said, "Keep him out of harm's way!" Yusei nodded, and slowly reached for the package. Before he could grab it, they heard the squeals of Yakko's Duel Runner wheels as he returned from his little joyride. "I can't believe that guy challenged you!" Lillian said, "That had to be the easiest Turbo Duel in the history of Turbo Duels!"

"Hey I got lucky!" Yakko said, "Though I have to agree, his deck wasn't as good as he wanted it to be!"

"Are you two going to keep flirting or are we going to have a party?" they heard Draco ask from the adjoining room. Yusei quickly snatched up the package, and ripped it open. "Hey!" Yakko shouted, "I only opened your mail once!" Yusei found a box inside, and when he opened the box, there inside, lay a dark crystal set into a sort of wrist band. "Huh?" he asked. "What is that?" Crow asked again. It suddenly jumped, soaring over Yusei's shoulder and racing towards Lillian. Yakko quickly placed himself between her and the bracelet, bringing his right arm up to block. It opened, and wrapped around his wrist, locking itself to his glove. The metal spread, encasing his arm until it looked like an entire gauntlet. "HAHAHAHAHA!" they all heard a familiar voice laugh. "Yakko Warner!" they heard O-Kay say over the intercom of the shop, "I knew you couldn't resist. You have been invited to join a dark tournament. The rules are simple, defeat everyone who wears a crystal like yours, and your existence is spared, lose even once to someone who has a black crystal on their wrist, and you are sent to the Shadow World."

"I knew I smelled something rotten!" Crow said as he looked around. "You will be imprisoned." O-Kay said, "I'll see you in the tournament!" The room went silent as O-Kay's laugh died down, "He's gone!" Yusei said, and turned to Yakko. The toon had turned to face Lillian, but she had turned away from him, "Sorry Lillian." he said and placed his hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Why?" she asked, "Why can't I just have a normal birthday? One I can remember without regret."

"Hey, the day's still young, so let's party." Yakko said, masking his nervousness with his zaniness.

The party was a success, even despite that, everyone had a dark cloud of worry over their head. It was soon over, and everyone retired to their beds, all except Yakko and Lillian. They stayed up watching some more of Yakko's cartoon skits. Even then, neither of them could really laugh. "Don't go!" Lillian said, and Yakko turned to her. "If you lose, you'll never come back!" Yakko looked at her, worry and sadness stretched on his face, and then he smiled, "Hey, I'm not going to lose!" he said, "No matter what I'm going to keep pushing forward!" he said, and wrapped his arms around her. "Then you're going to need practice!" they heard Draco say from the shadows of the door. Out he came, followed by Raphael and Lenore, "And I'm the Duelist to test you!"

"You think you can stand up to me?" Yakko asked as he stood up. "You saying I'm not good enough?" Draco asked as he got into Yakko's face. Lillian glanced at them, looking back and forth between the two, "Boys!" Lenore said as she walked up next to her. "I'd sure like to find out!" Yakko said, and waited for Draco's reply. "My step-dad bought me a new Duel Runner, and I just got my license yesterday." he said, "So Let's call it tomorrow, noon at the speed track near the school."

"Will it be public as well?" Yakko asked. "Why break a perfect record, sure! I'll invite everyone I know!" Draco said. The two of them seemed to go into a different form, staring into the soul of their opponent, "Hope you're ready to lose!" Yakko said. "Hah!" Draco scoffed, "I'll make sure to stop you flat this time, no more playing around. The King of Dragons will finally dethrone the Prankster Prince!"

Noon came all too soon, Yakko ready to go as he waited for his rival. Suddenly, they all heard the roar of an engine as another Duel Runner came screaming down. "Hope I'm not late, I had to have a few extra tune-ups before just to make sure!" Draco said as he stopped next to Yakko. The Duel Runner he sat in, looked like it was scaled, the dragons head at the windshield and the claws around the wheels. The tail came up and around Draco's head, making both the back rest and the Holo display. "Nice Duel Runner!" Yakko said in honesty. "Thanks!" Draco said, "But flattery won't make this duel any easier for you!" Yakko smiled brightly, "I'm counting on you, show me what you got!" he said and grabbed the handles with both hands. He revved his engine, just before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, "I'm coming with you!" he heard Lillian say. "And I'm with you!" Draco heard Lenore say. They both smiled, and focused on the road ahead. "First one around the corner goes first?" Yakko asked. Draco nodded, and revved his own engine, "I'll start us off!" Yakko said, and pressed the button on his console. "**DUEL MODE ENGAGED, AUTOPILOT DISABLED.**" Yakko looked down, "Huh?" he asked. "You got to learn to Duel and ride at the same time to make it in this world!" Draco said. "**ACTIVATING SPEED WORLD 2. READY, SET, DUEL!**" The two wheels screeched as they sped off, both duelists and their partners racing forward. Yakko punched it at just the right time, taking the turn first.

"Looks like I'm up first!" Yakko said, and drew his card, "I'll start off with Dot Warner in defense mode!" His sister popped out of the portal, flipping around, and landing on her feet. She ran as quickly as she could, easily keeping up with Yakko's Duel Runner. "I'm free!" she called out and jumped into the air, stretching her limbs. She landed gracefully, and turned to see her opponent. The moment she saw Draco, her eyes bugged out, she ran to the top of Yakko's Duel Runner and she couldn't help it, "HELLOOOOO DRAGON NURSE!" she shouted. "Good to see you again too Dot!" Yakko said, causing his sister to look down at him, "I lay three cards face down and call it a turn!"

"Alright, my draw!" Draco called out, whipping the card off of his deck. The two of them, took the time to make the right hand turn, focusing in the road as they raced through the streets, "I summon the 'Arc-Dragon, Terracora'!" [Arc-Dragon Terracora is a level 3 EARTH attribute monster with 1000 ATK and 1800 DEF. Once per turn, if this monster were to be destroyed by battle, it is not.] The dragon that appeared beside him, looked as if it were made from bedrock, the grey scales of the beast merged perfectly into the black tail. The wings looked as if they were a bit torn, and he had a large spiked club at the end of the tail. "It'd be pretty pointless to attack her now, so I'll just wait until next turn with this face-down!" Draco said, and slapped a card face down.

The two of them once again stalled the duel to take a turn, both of them sticking close together, "My draw!" Yakko called out as he pulled the top card form his deck, "I activate my Warner Tower trap card, now I can special summon a 'Warner monster from my hand once per turn." He grabbed a card from his hand, and slapped it down, "I special summon Ralph Warner from my hand, and then release him so that I can normal summon, Marita Warner to the field. This lets me special summon her husband Flavio to the field from my deck!" The two hippos popped out together, dancing along the ground as they raced with the Duel Runners. "You know what that means; I can destroy every monster you have on the field without doing battle!" Flavio spun Marita quickly, tossing her toward the dragon. Right before she landed on it, Draco pulled up his trap card, "Not so fast, I can activate my trap card "Dragon Taming'. This card lets me negate your monster's ability, and then summon two Hatchling tokens to the field in defense mode. [A Hatchling token is a level 1 Dragon type monster with 0 ATK and 1000DEF.] "Then I can attach it to one of my Arc-Dragons and increase his ATK and DEF by 500. Now I'm ready!" Yakko growled as the new monsters appeared, "Let's go, I attack with my Flavio Warner!" he shouted, and Flavio was quickly tossed by Marita, slamming his feet into the first dragon, shattering its barrier and lowering Draco's LP down to 3400. Draco let the blast hit him. "Newt I can destroy your monster with Marita, go Hip Hippo Spin!" Flavio lifted Marita's hand, quickly spinning her around, and causing her to slam into the dragon. It shattered from the impact, and Draco lost 300 LP. "Next I can activate my speed spell, Wheel of Morality. This little number lets me spin the wheel, and then draw the same number of cards that the arrow points to!" They both watched as the wheel spun, and Yakko and Dot both chanted with it, "Wheel of morality turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn." they said, and it landed on the number three. "Moral number three!" Yakko said, and drew the top three cards from his deck, "And the moral of today's story is…Never sit in a dark room with your computer on, aliens can hypnotize you!"

"Someone's been watching too much Star Trek!" Dot said as she pointed her thumb towards her brother. Draco couldn't help it, the smile on his face just took over, and he burst out laughing, "This is great!" he said in his laughter and turned back to the road just as they took a turn, "I can keep my smile as I knock yours clean off!" They both turned just in time, finding a large over turned truck in the middle of the road. They both came to a skidding stop as confusion set in on all four faces. "HELP!" they heard someone shout. Yakko and Draco both exited their runners at the same time, "Uh, who's forfeit does that count as?" Lenore asked. "Really?" Lillian asked as she got off the runner as well. Lenore shrugged her shoulders and joined them.

Yakko stood atop the truck, slamming his fist against the glass. "It'll never break that way!" Draco said, and watched as the toon reached behind him, pulling out a wooden mallet. "Get Back!" He called out to the driver, and slammed the wooden hammer against the window, shattering it completely. "That's better!" Draco said as he joined him. The two of them reached in to the cab and pulled out a man with a dark brown beard and open blue shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, and he had a red hat on. Yakko pulled back a little, seeing his brother Wakko in the way the man dressed his top half. "You ok?" Draco asked. "Yah!" Yakko responded and continued pulling the man out of the truck. "You ok?" Yakko asked the man. "Yah!" the man responded, and rubbed his head. "Wait, there was someone in there?" Lenore asked as she pointed to the man in surprise. Lillian simply slapped her face in exasperation. "Who did this to you?" Draco asked, and the four of them heard the roar of a Duel Runner engine. When they turned to look, there sat a Duel Runner, the engine roaring to live as it revved itself. "There!" the man said, "That Ghost Runner ran right in front of me, and made me tip over!"

There's no rider!" Lillian said, and only caught a glimpse of Yakko as he passed by her. He quickly reset his deck, and raced toward the runner. It quickly spun around, and raced away, still with no one riding it. "How's it doing that?" Lenora asked as Yakko chased after it. "YAKKO!" Lillian called after him.

Yakko kept on the runner's tail, anger and determination pushing him forward until suddenly darkness seeped out from the runner, covering him in its power. "A shadow duel!" he said, and looked towards the bike, 'I know something is driving it, I just can't see it yet, but when I catch it I will!' he thought to himself. "Fine, I'll start things off!" Yakko shouted, and pressed the button on his runner. "**DUEL MODE ENGAGED****!**" the machine said, and Yakko found himself racing towards the inside of the lane. The sides lifted up, turning into a pipe of some kind, and a sign rose up that said, Dueling Lane. "Huh?" Yakko asked himself, and something clicked, "This must be the new lanes Yusei told me about!"

"**ACTVATING SPEED WORLD 2! READT, SET, DUEL!**" the runner told him. Yakko punched it, trying hard to catch up to the runner, but it was too far away, and took the turn first. Not a word was spoken, but a monster appeared on the field, a small grey mouse with a large head and glasses on. It also had a graduation cap on. [Smart Mouse is a level 2 beast type monster with 200 ATK and 600 DEF. If this monster would be destroyed, you may special summon one level 2 or lower 'Smart' monster to the field from your deck.] "It uses smart monsters?" Yakko asked himself, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get an answer until he uncovered the rider of the runner. Two cards appeared on the ground before fading back into nothingness. "Ok, one monster in defense mode and two cards face-down." Yakko told himself, "I can guess what it's trying to do, or just go in and find out!"

Yakko pulled the top card from his deck, "I summon Rita Warner to the field!" he called out, and his friend appeared, racing alongside him. "Her special ability let's me special summon her friend, Runt Warner from my deck! This lets me synchro summon!" Rita lifted into the air, splitting into two rings that surrounded Runt and broke him into his four stars. "When a soul of laughter is painted with rainbows, their smiles bring light to the shadows. From the drawing board to the big screen, I synchro summon, Queen Angelina Warner!" His mother burst out from the pillar of light, spinning in place and letting the fairies follow her. "Her special ability lets me bring back Rita Warner!" Yakko said, and the fairies dashed forward, circling themselves and making a bright blue portal. The queen reached in, and gently pulled out the cartoon cat, revealing her to the world again. "You know Rita you're the only one that never complains about the Synchro summoning." Yakko said. Rita turned to him, "It just feels like a vibrato when I sing, I'm used to it!" Yakko chuckled a little, and again signaled a synchro summon. Rita lifted into the air again "I synchro summon, King William Warner! This removes your monster from play instead of destroys it." Suddenly a trap card flipped up, one that started glowing, and released a beam of red light at the king, shattering it. "GAH!" Yakko called out, and looked to the trap card. [Predicted Outcome is a trap card that negates the special ability of a monster that selects one or more monster you control and negates that ability, then destroys the monster.] "Gerr!" Yakko said as he picked up three cards from his hand, "I lay three cards face down and call it a turn!" he said, and replaced his hands against the handles of his Duel Runner. 'Ok, this guys good, whatever is riding that Duel Runner is smart.' he thought to himself, and then a thought hit him, 'Wait, smart, uses tricks to fool others, I think I know who's on that Duel Runner!'

**To be continued…**

**End of Episode 4**


	40. S2 Ep 5 Science and Sanity

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 5 – Science and Sanity**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"I have a present for you!" a cloaked mad said, and handed him a crudely wrapped gift with dark purple paper surrounding it, "Open it at your leisure."

The metal spread, encasing his arm until it looked like an entire gauntlet. "HAHAHAHAHA!" they all heard a familiar voice laugh. "Yakko Warner!" they heard O-Kay say over the intercom of the shop, "I knew you couldn't resist. You have been invited to join a dark tournament. The rules are simple, defeat everyone who wears a crystal like yours, and your existence is spared, lose even once to someone who has a black crystal on their wrist, and you are sent to the Shadow World."

"**DUEL MODE ENGAGED, AUTOPILOT DISABLED.**" Yakko looked down, "Huh?" he asked. "You got to learn to Duel and ride at the same time to make it in this world!" Draco said.

"Who did this to you?" Draco asked as they let the man from the over turned truck rest, and the four of them heard the roar of a Duel Runner engine. When they turned to look, there sat a Duel Runner, the engine roaring to life as it revved itself.

Yakko chuckled a little, and signaled a synchro summon, "I synchro summon, King William Warner! This removes your monster from play instead of destroys it." Suddenly a trap card flipped up, one that started glowing, and released a beam of red light at the king, shattering it.

'Wait, smart, uses tricks to fool others, I think I know who's on that Duel Runner!' Yakko thought to himself.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Opening Theme]

'Ok, I've found myself in tight situations before, but nothing I couldn't handle right?' Yakko asked himself as he gazed to the field, 'His Smart Mouse was a simple distraction to lure me into an attack, but with that trick I now have my mother and father in the graveyard at the same time. I'm sure he's predicting Splash of Color as well, so whatever it is will try to avoid targeting two or more of my cards at once. It'll also take too long to synchro summon my dragon as well, now that I can't really protect them. My only hope is to keep drawing and see where this road leads me!'

Suddenly, another monster came up this one seemed to be a human with a quill pen in his hand and a book in the other. His fine cloths fit his scrawny body perfectly and like the mouse, he had a graduation cap on with bottle thick glasses. "That's 'Smart Squire'!" Yakko said, "A warrior type monster that can let you search your deck for a spell card and put it on the top of your deck." The stats appeared as level 3, 900 ATK and 1000 DEF. Suddenly the squire lunged at him, opening his book to draw a sword, "This is going to hurt!" Yakko said, and let the swords slice right through him. His LP dropped to 3100, and the second monster came rushing in, slapping its tail against Yakko. "That really hurt!" Yakko told himself.

"I gotta keep going!" Yakko said, and drew his card. I summon Mr. Skullhead Warner!" he called out, and his skeleton friend emerged. "I can attack you directly with him now!" The skeleton removed his own head and tossed it at the bike, dropping the LP circle to 3500. 'I'm gonna make sorry for hurting that man!' Yakko told himself, and watched his Speed Counters rise up to 3. 'It took its turn, now to see what it's got for me!' Yakko said to himself and watched as a single monster the squire charged back in, striking the skeleton hard. "That was unexpected!" he said as his LP dropped again.

Yakko drew his card, "I summon Dr. Scratchansniff Warner." Yakko called out, and up came the doctor, "NEGGGG!" he said as he stretched out his arms. Scratchansniff looked around, and shrieked. "Hey, you're fine scratchy." Yakko told him, and caused him to look down. The man found himself flying in place, puzzled and excited both at the same time when he found out that he wasn't falling. "Zis iz cool yah?" he said as he leaned back, he turned to see Mr. Skullhead nod in agreement. "Let's go, Scratchy, attack the Smart Squire!" Yakko told him, and Scratchansniff lunged forward, spinning in mid air again, and slamming his fist into the monster, shattering it and dropping the mysterious duelist down to 3500. "Next I activate the trap card 'Zanny Response'! This card lets me double the attack of one of the monsters on my field." Yakko said, and Mr. Skullhead flexed his absent muscles as he began to glow red from the power. "Now I can attack you directly!" Yakko called out, and again Skullhead lifted his head from his shoulders before hurling it at the bike. It collided hard with the rider-less Runner, causing it to skid to the side, and slow down.

It looked as if Yakko and the bike had slowed down in time, Yakko looking into the seat of the Runner as he passed it by. There looking back at him, were two mice, one with a large head and ears, the other thin and tall, both blue with black noses and both with a small crystal like Yakko's on their right arm. The large headed one was at the controls, to thin metal strips that traveled from the Runner's handles to his own hand like paws. The thin mouse sat at the Duel Disk, a small moving chair letting him go from slot to slot with their hand out in front of them.

Time returned to normal, letting Yakko speed past them as they tried to correct their Runner. "Drat!" the big headed mouse said, his voice dark and uncaring, "We've been seen!"

"Not my fault this time!" the thin one said, his high stupid voice ringing the bells of memory in Yakko's mind. "Pinky and Brain!" he said, "I knew it!"

"Congratulations!" the one Yakko had called Brain said, "You're the first to uncover our true identity. We've been dueling for months like this; it's just too bad no one will ever know! Our draw!" When Brain said this, Pinky's chair moved over to the deck slot, and the mouse used both of his hands to pull out a card, "Perfect! We summon 'Smart Panther' to the field!" The panther stood on two legs like a man, also with bottle thick glasses and a graduation cap on. He wore a puffy white shirt underneath a brown vest with brown slacks, and carried his backpack with him everywhere. [Smart Panther is a level 3 Beast type monster with 1900 ATK and 0 DEF.] "Next we use the speed spell, 'Confusing Equations'. This speed spell may require four speed counters, but it's well worth it to be able to summon a 'Smart' monster from our hand in attack mode." Brain said. "Are you planning this again?" Pinky asked. "Just put the cards down that I tell you to!" the large headed mouse told his friend. "Fine!" Pinky said, and grabbed a card from his hand, "We summon 'Smart Puppet'!" The small puppet popped out of the portal. It was wooden with a silk graduation gown and cap, the bottle thick glasses represented his eyes, and he always kept a book in his hand. [Smart Puppet is a level 2 Spellcaster type tuner monster with 300 ATK and 800 DEF.] "Next I can use my panther to attack your Mr. Skullhead Warner and deal damage to you!" Brain said, and the panther charged in, revealing a set of claws in his open hand. "I activate my 'Interesting Escape' trap card!" Yakko shouted, "This lets me choose a different target for your panther to attack!" Scatchansniff moved himself in front of Mr. Skullhead, taking the brunt of the attack as the claws scratched at him. Yakko's LP dropped by 200. Brain growled as he did so little damage to the toon, "Next I can activate a trap card that should be familiar to you, the Urgent Tuning trap card. This card lets me tune during my attack phase!" Brain said. Yakko cringed as he remembered it; Yusei had used it during training. "You see, when I use my Puppet as synchro material, I can add one extra star to him." Brain said. The puppet opened his book, the knowledge inside raising the level to 3. "Next I can tune all of the monsters on my field together, forging the path to victory!" Pinky said as he finally spoke up, "WE Synchro summon, 'Professor Insanity'!" The monster that appeared from the light was a madman, thin faced with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. His eyes were squinted shut, and his silver hair was tussled around. The white trench coat he had on held buckles on the sleeves and chest, similar to a straight jacket's buckles. [Professor Insanity is a level 8 Spellcaster type synchro monster with 2600 ATK and 3000 DEF. When this monster is synchro summoned, you may destroy one monster on your opponent's field, then one spell/trap card your opponent controls.] "First, I destroy your Mr. Skullhead!" Brain called out. "Don't want to have to get through his anti- destruction ability huh?" Yakko asked, and pressed a button on his runner, "I activate my Bouncing Around trap card, this negates your ability and lets me switch Mr. Skullhead to defense mode!" The insane teacher whipped the sleeves of his coat back, and then shot them forward. Skullhead flew up, bouncing around the track as the teacher tired himself out trying to catch him. When Mr. Skullhead landed, he curled into a ball, and faded to a dull blue.

"Fine, I attack your Dr. Scatchansniff!" Pinky called out, and the professor lunged forward, slipping one of the sleeves of his coat down to reveal a small hatchet hidden underneath it. The hatchet slid right through Scratchansniff, shattering him to pieces. Yakko flinched again in pain as his LP dropped to 1400. "Well done my brash little friend!" Brain said to Pinky. "Thanks, but I'm taller than you remember?" Pinky responded. "We lay one card face down and call it a turn!" Brain said, and pointed to the card Pinky was to place.

"My draw!" Yakko said, and drew his card, the moment the speed counter lit up, so did the card in his hand. "Huh?" Yakko asked as he turned the card to himself. The glow faded, revealing a speed spell in his hand with a picture of his mother and father, with them as children, "I PLAY THE SPEED SPELL 'FAMILY LEGACY'!" he shouted. "FAMILY WHAT?" Brain asked. "This speed spell can only be activated if I have summoned both Queen Angelina Warner and King William Warner, and have six speed counters!" Yakko said and was quickly shadowed by two large pillars of light, "It lets me send both of them back to the extra deck and then fusion summon one of three monsters to my field." The light vanished, revealing both the king and the queen before they were pulled into a single spot in front of Yakko, "I summon, King Yakko Warner!" he called out, and a picture of himself appeared his usual trousers on, but this time with a large kingly cape and crown, he also had a large scepter in his left hand. [King Yakko Warner is a level 8 Toon type monster with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF. When you opponent plays a spell card, you may negate the effect and destroy the card.]

"I had no idea that I could look so good!" Yakko said. "Joke now, it'll be that much sweeter to wipe the smile off of your face!" Brain called out. "And you said I was the brash one!" Pinky responded. "I attack with Comical Scepter!" Yakko shouted, and his copy, lunged forward, slamming its scepter into the head of Brain's professor, shattering it and draining his LP by 400. "I'll just leave Mr. Skullhead in defense mode in case you get any funny ideas! I end my turn!"

"Our draw!" Brain said angrily, and let Pinky draw the card. "We summon the 'Smart Summoner'!" Brain shouted, and up came a large black cloak with Bottle thick glasses poking out from under it. The stats that appeared were level 3, 1300 ATK 1000 DEF, tuner. "With his summon, we can special summon the level 2 Smart Mouse back to my field, and again synchro summon!" The light again exploded, showing off a large chicken with rather big eyes. "HEY, I know that guy!" Yakko said. "I synchro summon, 'Chicken Boo Warner'!" [Chicken Boo Warner is a level 5 Toon type synchro monster. Once per turn, this monster copies the ATK and DEF of the strongest monster on your opponent's field until the end of the turn. This ability can be used on both yours and your opponent's turn.] "With this, you monster, falls, and I can start to destroy you!" Brain said. "I use my King Yakko Warner's special ability." Yakko called out. "Special ability?" Brain and Pinky both asked in surprise. "Once per turn, even on your turn, I can switch one Royal Warner, for another in my extra deck!" Yakko explained. "You what?" Brain asked as Pinky gawked. King Yakko faded away, turning to dust before the light once again reappeared, "I summon 'Queen Dot Warner' to take my place!" Yakko shouted and the light exploded, revealing his sister dressed in a similar gown to his mother's. The dress hugged her perfectly and the white gloves came up to her elbows. On her head she wore a thick silver tiara that glittered with several jewels and she flew with two large pink wings on her back. [Queen Dot Warner is a level 8 Toon type fusion monster with 2500 ATK and 3000 DEF.] Dot lifted her hands, looking at the gloves and running her fingers gently across them. "It's like a dream!" Dot said in amazement. "Thought you'd like that!" Yakko said to his sister, catching her attention. "I can't believe we have this kind of power!" she said, "It feels good!"

"My monster still has more ATK than her, you lose!" Brain called out. "Not really, you see Dot can't be destroyed by battle!" Yakko called out, just as Chicken Boo jumped at her, scratching her with his claws. "AHH!" Dot called out as she fought against the giant chicken. Yakko's LP dropped to 900. "NGH!" he grunted and looked to his sister as she held her face. "You ok Dot?" he asked. "He scratched my FACE!" she called out and turned to him. The only thing he could see was a tinny scratch mark on one of her cheeks. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh, I don't think make-up will cover that!" he said, and she turned back to Chicken Boo, anger pulsing through her veins as she began to glow red. "Next I'll activate Speed Worlds 2's effect and spend 4 Speed counters to deal 800 points of damage to you! Brain called out. The Speed World card appeared, and out came a blast of light that enveloped Yakko, lowering his LP to 100. "I lay these two cards face-down and call it a turn!" Brain ordered, and pointed to the two cards he wanted. Pinky scoffed, and grabbed the cards, placing them in the slots.

"My draw!" Yakko called out, and pulled the top card from his deck. "I switch Skullhead to attack mode and attack you directly!" he called out. "I activate the 'Study of Vengeance' trap card!" Brain called out. [Study of Vengeance is a trap card that you may activate when one of your opponent's monsters attacks you directly. Destroy that monster after damage calculation.] Mr. Skullhead, lifted his head up again, reeling back and pitching the skull at the mouse driven bike, and let it collide. The skull and body both shattered, while Pinky and Brain's LP dropped by 500. "Next I can attack your Chicken Boo!" Yakko called out. "But they're the same strength!" Pinky said in shock. "My sister can't be destroyed by battle, and even so she still gains 200 ATK for every 'Warner' in my graveyard!" Yakko told him, and they watched as she began to glow red again, her ATK rising from 2500 to 3300. "GYAH!" Brain shouted. The two of them collided, sparks flying everywhere even as Chicken Boo shattered. "Why didn't I predict this?" Brain asked, "I'm the single brightest mind this or any world has ever seen. How are you able to outsmart ME?"

"I don't let my mind get locked into a strategy, I'm adaptable!" Yakko told him. "Nonsense! Even if you were that adaptable I would have seen it coming! Everyone else is predictable, so why not you?" Brain asked. "Because I'm not everyone else!" Yakko said, "I'm Yakko Warner, Toon Duelist and comedy king!" Brain growled a little in frustration as Pinky gawked in awe, "Let's see you get past my next trap card, Impulse Explosion!" [Impulse Explosion is a trap card that destroys one monster on your opponent's field when you have no monsters.] "Your monster may be immune to monster abilities and attacks, but a trap card is a very different situation." Brain said. "And for this different situation, a different Royal Warner is required. I activate my Queen Dot's ability and send her back to the extra deck so that I can summon 'King Wakko Warner' to the field!" Yakko responded as he pulled the card from his disk to switch it with another. His brother came out, wearing a long purple fluffy cape, and a crown he kept tilted on his hat. In his hand, he held a large mallet. [King Wakko Warner is a level 8 Fusion monster with 2750 ATK and 2750 DEF.] "I feel strange!" Wakko said as he scratched his head, coming in contact with the crown several times. "Maybe because you're wearing a royal cape and crown?" Yakko asked, trying to fill in the blanks for his brother. "No!" Wakko said, and let out a large burp, "Oh, it was just gas!" Yakko let go of his Duel Runner with his drawing hand, placed it against his mouth and kissed it, "Goodnight Everybody!" he said. "But, my trap card!" Brain said with worry. "Wakko can't be destroyed by trap cards, and he negates all trap cards you activate!" Yakko told him, and Wakko lunged forward, snatching the trap card out of the air, before salting it and tossing up a clove of garlic. He shoved the trap card in his mouth at the same time the garlic fell in, "Mmmmm!" Wakko said, "Delicious!" and jumped back to Yakko. "Just a shame you couldn't wait until after my attack phase ended. Wakko, attack with Mallet Crush!" Wakko jumped into the air, lifting his mallet high, and brought it down with his tongue hanging out. The explosion from the impact shook the ground under Yakko even as the shadows faded, squeezing Pinky and Brain as they were sent back to the shadows.

Yakko came to a stop as the shadows disappeared, watching as three cards floated to the ground. He got off of his runner, walked up to them, and picked them up, "Chicken Boo, Pinky Warner and Brain Warner!" he read as he picked them up, "New friends to help me in my journey!"

**End of Episode 5**


	41. S2 Ep 6 Twin Falls

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 6 – Twin Falls**

Yakko let his Duel Runner scream as he traveled down the road, 'I can't believe it, the Negatives are part of O-Kay's tournament!' he thought as he let the wind move through his facial fur, 'I guess it makes more sense though, the Negatives at the school were castaways, rebels against his cause.' Suddenly he felt frustrated, 'Graaa! I can't believe him. What's it all for?' he asked himself, and calmed down, 'Either way, I'd better be ready to face the Negatives from the school in this tournament, friends or not.' The word friends caused something to click in his mind, reminding him of what he had left behind, "Wait." he said out loud, "OH CRAP! Lillian's going to kill me!" and punched his Runner, speeding it down the highway.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme.]

Lillian stood there, waiting as she watched for Yakko to return. She could hear Draco and Lenore trying to calm the man from the truck down. "It's cute!" she heard from behind her, the whisper of another, a familiar voice, "Inverta!" she said as she turned around. The other girl was close to her, so close she was sure Draco couldn't hear them. "They're actually trying to help someone who's going to betray them!" Inverta said as she peeked around Lillian. "What is that supposed to mean?" Lillian asked angrily. Inverta backed up with just her head, "Oh spicy!" she said, "You know just as well as I do that the man was asked to flip his truck so that the Ghost Runner could separate Yakko from the group. But it won't work." Lillian stayed still as Inverta pressed her hand to the girls cheek, her gaze set on the other girl's eyes, "You could warn them, but then he would deny it!" she said, "So lost without him!" Lillian used her right arm to move Inverta's hand, "I'm not lost!" she said, "I'm stronger!" Inverta chuckled with disbelief, "Oh!" she said and smiled, "You're serious!" She turned from the other girl, and flipped her hand as if saying goodbye, "Believe what you want!" she said, "Just make sure you don't get one of those things on your wrist, or you'll have to duel against Yakko for his very soul!" Lillian watched as Inverta vanished behind a close by building, "Hey!" she heard Lenore ask, and nearly jumped out of her skin, "You alright?" the human asked. "Uh!" Lillian said, and turned towards where Inverta had vanished, "Yah, I'm alright!" The two girls made their way towards the man and Draco, "Find him yet?" Draco asked as he turned towards them. Without warning, the man lunged forward, strapping a gantlet similar to Yakko's to Draco's wrist. "Huh?" he asked, and the two girls began to run towards him. "Draco!" Lenore called out as the man began laughing, "What's going on?" Draco asked. The man stood up, his chuckled growing ever so slightly as another version of him came out, wearing green instead of red. "What the…" he asked, and watched as darkness began spewing out from the gauntlet on his arm. Lenore turned quickly, grabbing Lillian's arm even as the second one tossed something, and threw Lillian out of the darkness before it could close. Lenore found a gauntlet similar to Draco's quickly attached to her wrist and a beam of light shot out, linking her and Draco together. "What the heck is going on?" Draco asked as he held up his Duel Disk. Lenore did the same, "Hey girly, that gem wasn't meant for you!" the second one said. "Too bad, Lillian isn't going to be a part of your stupid tournament. Besides, I'm a much better duelist than she is!" Lenore responded. "Huh, I doubt that!" the man said.

Lillian stayed on her tail, looking shocked at the turn of events, Draco and Lenore locked inside a dome of shadow as she could do nothing. She heard the sound of a Duel Runner approach, and when she turned, Yakko came drifting to a stop, "What the heck?" Yakko asked, and Lillian stood to her feet. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she nearly screamed. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Yakko began. "The man in the truck was nothing more than a distraction!" she told him, "Now Draco and Lenore have those gauntlets on."

"Wait, Draco and Lenore are in there together?" he asked. "Yah, their facing that man and his twin brother!" Lillian responded, "OH! I should have listened to Inverta when she told me about this!" Yakko looked to her with surprise, "Inverta warned you about this?" he asked. Lillian nodded, sad as she turned to the dark dome, "All we can do now is just wait." she said. Yakko glared at the darkness, and somehow, it cleared up, "I can see them!" he said. "What?" Lillian asked, "How?"

"I don't know!" Yakko told her, "I wish I could tell you!"

"Let's get the formalities out of the way!" Draco said, "I'm Draco Richmond and this is my girlfriend Lenore Ravensong!"

"Look brother!" the one in green said, "Lovers in a nest!" The one in red chuckled, "Cute brother!" he said, "I'm Flash and this is my twin brother Gus."

"Now I know what to put on your tombstones," Draco said, and brought up his Duel Disk, letting it open up before he slid his deck into it. "LET'S DUEL!"

Lenore chuckled gleefully, "Ladies first!" she said as she drew her card, "I summon my Phoenix Raven in defense mode and place one card face down! Next I pass the turn to you!" She pointed across from her, diagonally at Gus. "Fine, be warned!" the green clothed man said as he drew his card, "I summon 'Mist Valley Thunderbird'!" he called out. The beast was a bright green bird with a tail that looked as if it were a lightning bolt that faded into thorns. The stats that showed up told Draco that it was a level 3 monster with 1100 ATK and 700 DEF. 'I'm gonna have to act fast, the Mist Valley cards work along the lines of sending monsters back to yours and your opponent's hand. Nothing I haven't seen before!'

"I lay one card face down and call it a turn!" Gus said.

"Ok, my draw!" Draco shouted, and turned to his hand, "I'm gonna summon my 'Arc-Dragon Skytear'!" he shouted, and out came a dragon, a very small dragon. The little guy was no bigger than Draco's head, green with only his two back legs and wings. The belly was white; a pure white that one would think only existed with the wings of an angel. "Skytear is a special little guy," Draco said as its stats appeared; level 2, 500 ATK and 400 DEF, "He can't be destroyed by battle."

Flash chuckled wickedly, "Is that all, you should have placed him in defense mode!" he said. "Oh shoot, whatever will I do now?" Draco said sarcastically, "I meant to do that buddy, because you can't beat him! And I'll prove it by ending my turn!"

Lenore and the two brothers looked to him as if he were crazy, "Ok!" Flash said, and drew his card. "I summon my 'Flamvell Firedog'."

'Flamvell's huh?" Draco asked himself, 'This deck has a bunch of monsters that have only 200 DEF. But it utilizes that through various different ways.' The stats that were brought up proved Draco right, level 4 with 1900 ATK and 200 DEF. "Let's just see how unbeatable that dragon is!" Flash said, and pointed his finger to the tiny thing, "ATTACK HIS ARC-DRAGON SKYTEAR!" The dog lunged at the tiny dragon, trying to bite it with his mouth. Skytear then lifted up beyond the range of the dog's snapping jaws, and let out a cry for help. "Huh?" Flash asked as he watched the dragon call out. "You just don't get it do you?" Draco asked, "When a smaller dragon like Skytear is under attack, it calls out for help. And thanks to his special ability, I can send in an Arc-Dragon with the same level as your monster. Then, those two monsters do battle instead of my Skytear!" Flash let his eyes open wide with surprise, as Draco's autoshuffler searched through his deck, and pulled out one card, "I summon, Arc-Dragon Siren to fight for him!" The fish like dragon emerged from the floor, right in front of the molten dog, and it flinched in fear, "SONG OF DOOM!" he shouted out, and the dragon opened its mouth, placing one claws hand to its chest and sang. The song was beautiful, almost hypnotic to all except the dog. Firedog shattered in the sonic waves. "GRA!" Flash shouted as he looked on and their LP dropped 100 points. "How could I let the guy get the drop on me?" he asked. "Oh by the way, as long as I have another Arc-Dragon on the field you can't attack my Skytear." Draco said with a smile. Flash simply grunted in anger, "I'll make you pay for that!" he said, and pulled another card from his hand, "I lay one card face down and call it a turn!"

"Well done!" Lenore said with a smile. "Heh, these guys are nothing, Yakko's could take them in his sleep!" Draco said, "Which means, I could take these guys even if I was in a coma!" Lenore chuckled at her boyfriends ego as she drew her card, "My draw!" she said happily, "First I get to activate my Song of the Nightingale trap card, letting me destroy the card on Gus' field!" she said, and the card lifted up showing the trap card Call of the Haunted. "Planning on bringing back a monster?" she asked, and waved her finger at him before the card shattered, "Tisk, tisk!" she said and slammed down another card, "I switch my Phoenix Raven into attack mode and summon my 'Razor Raven' in attack mode!" The bird that came out was clothed in blades, razor sharp feathers decorated its wings and head, while its talons looked like the blades of scimitars. [Razor Raven is a level 3 winged-beast type monster with 1300 ATK and 1500 DEF.] "Razor Raven let's me deal damage to your life points, the difference between your monster's defense and my own attack." she said. The birds lunged at each other, claws to claws as the blades of Lenore's raven slashed at the Thunderbird, shattering it. Gus lifted his hands, shielding himself from the shards as their LP dropped to 7700. "I activate my 'Heat Shield' trap card!" Flash called out. The card lifted up, showing a strange shield made out of fire and brimstone. "When we take damage, I can negate it and deal it to you instead!" he told them and his LP lifted back up to 7900, "And as a bonus, I can stop your attack phase right here!" Lenore grunted as the shield launched a blast of red heated energy at her, burning her arms as she shielded herself, "Ngggg!" she grunted as she felt the pain. "Hey?" she heard Draco ask, "You alright?" She looked up to him, pain in her eyes and tried to smile, "I'll be fine!" she said trying to keep her pain inside. She tried to pick up a card from her hand, "Don't bother!" he told her, "Just save your strength! I'll handle them!" Lenore nodded her head, holding her drawing arm in pain, "I'll end my turn!" she said. Gus smiled wickedly, "Won't O-Kay be surprised!" he said, "The great Draco, Yakko's rival, went down because he wouldn't let his injured girlfriend put up a defense!"

"You two work for O-Kay?" Draco asked, "Where is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Flash asked as Gus drew his card. "I summon my 'Mist Valley Solder'!" his brother said, "And I can attack your Phoenix Raven!" The strange little solder lunged forward, slicing the phoenix bird in half. The monster kept going, slicing the tip of his sword through Lenore's side and causing her to grip it in pain with a cry. "I end my turn with a face down!" he said. "This…let's my raven return from the graveyard!" Lenore groaned out, and the monster reappeared.

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting her!" Draco said angrily as he watched Lenore clutch her wound. His anger rose to a level that caused him to glow with the fiery red aura, "My draw!" he said and pulled the top card from his deck. He smiled when he saw the card, "It's time I finished you both!" he said. "You can't attack us directly as long as one of us has a monster out on the field." Flare told him, the two of them smiling. "I don't have to attack you directly to destroy every last ounce of your life points." Draco said. "Oh, I doubt that!" Flash said, and pressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap card 'Level Breaker'!" [Level Breaker is a trap card that reduces the level of one monster on your opponent's field by 2.] Flash laughed hard as he pointed to Siren, "Now you don't have enough stars to summon anything!" Draco let his face fall, and he began to chuckle.

"What's going on?" Lillian asked as Yakko went wide eyed. "He's…laughing!" was all Yakko said.

"What's so funny?" Flash asked in anger. "THAT'S YOUR BEST MOVE?" Draco laughed, "I can't believe this!" Draco walked up to Lenore, and gently grabbed her arms, "Just sit down!" he softly ordered her, "I don't need you hurting yourself anymore!" She simply nodded to him, shock in her eyes as she lowered herself to the ground. Draco then turned to the shadowy wall, and flexed his arms to his sides, "ARE YOU WATCHING YAKKO?" he yelled out, "This is the power you showed me! This is the king you turned me into; and as I display my power on these guys, just remember, you'll one day be at the receiving end of that very same power! You will be defeated by me and my ARC-DRAGONS!" With a quick turn, he pulled one of the cards from his hand, "I summon 'Arc-Dragon Cinderwing'!" he called out. Again a small dragon appeared, black scaled but the underside of his wings were glowing like the light of a fire. [Arc-Dragon Cinderwing is a level 2 FIRE attribute monster with 1000 ATK and 300 DEF. When this monster is used as synchro material, you may add 300 ATK to the synchro summoned monster.] "It's still not enough!" Gus called out. "It will be, I synchro summon my Arc-Dragon, Chaos Inferno!" The large hellfire dragon emerged from the light, letting out a vengeful roar as he called out to battle. "Next I can activate this spell card, 'Evalion's Lost Treasure'!" [Evalion's Lost Treasure is a spell card that comes to the field with one treasure counter attached to it. Once per turn during your standby phase, add one treasure counter to this card. When your had reaches zero, you may sacrifice this card and draw one card for each of the treasure counters on it.] "Then, I can activate my dragon's special ability, throwing my entire hand away and doubling his attack!" Draco called out, and tossed his cards to his graveyard. The dragon's ATK rose from 2700 to 5400. "That's still not enough!" Flash called out. "Not yet it's not!" Draco said, and pressed a button on his disk, "I sacrifice my Evalion's Lost Treasure to add one card to my hand!"

"Amazing!" Yakko said, "He's gotten so strong in such a short time!" Lillian looked to him curiously, "What's happening?" she asked.

"Next I send the new card from my hand to the graveyard and activate my dragon's ability again!" Draco called out, and let the single card slide into his graveyard. With a mighty roar, Chaos Inferno let his ATK double again.

"That dragon is at 10800 ATK!" Yakko shouted. "He's what?" Lillian asked.

"Uh, brother…" Gus asked as he cowered away. "I see it brother, but I don't believe it!" Flash said as he followed his brother's lead. "Arc-Dragon, Chaos Inferno! Hellfire Flare!" Draco called out, and threw his fist at the only other monster left on the field. The large dragon eyed the little warrior, and let out a massive fire ball from its mouth. The raging fire zoomed towards the lonely solder, staring into it with courage in his heart. The heat from the fireball was enough to shatter the man, sending it hurling into the twins. They both folded their arms in front of themselves, trying to shield their faces from the massive blast as it slammed into them. Draco glared at them, an icy stare as they faded into the darkness, screaming in pain.

Yakko and Lillian watched as the shadow dome shrank, fading around Draco and Lenore as he held her up bridal style. Yakko glared at Draco, and Draco at Yakko, the two of them deciding the power the other one actually had, "Get stronger!" Draco said as he turned around, leading Lenore back to his Duel Runner. "Where are you going?" Yakko asked. "I'm taking her to the hospital." Draco told him, "Then the two of us are going in the opposite direction you are."

"Is that really necessary?" Lillian asked. "Very!" Draco answered as he set Lenore on the back of his chair, "We can't duel until the end!" Yakko smiled, "Agreed!" he said and turned from his friend to retrieve his Runner. "But…" Lillian began. "Lillian, go with him!" Draco said, "Keep an eye on him for me! The next time I see him, it will be life or death. And I intend to give it my all!" Lillian turned to him, curiosity and sadness all wrapped up in her mind. "Because the nest time we see each other, we'll be forced into this tournament of O-Kay's." Draco explained and slid his helmet on, "By the way, tell Yakko that if I find O-Kay before he does, I won't leave anything left of him to duel!" The engine of Draco's Duel Runner sounded, screaming down the street as they separated. Tears began to fall from Lillian's eyes as Yakko slowly pulled his own Duel Runner up to her. "You ok?" Yakko asked, causing her to turn to him. "You won't leave me…will you?" she asked. Yakko looked to her, surprise on his face as he looked into her eyes. He smiled, a friendly gentle smile, "Never!" he said, causing her to lunge for him, and wrap her arms around his neck. He listened to her as she sobbed for her two lost friends, "Hey!" he whispered as she cried on his jacket, "We'll see them again!" Yakko patted her on the back of her head, comforting her the best he could.

**End of Episode 6**


	42. S2 Ep 7 The First Dragon Found

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 7 – The First Dragon Found**

Yakko leaned against the arm of the couch, his back to the cushions and his arms folded behind his head. He was in deep thought; that much Lillian could tell. She was still trying to get over the fact that her friend and rival had to leave because of a stupid bracelet. "Water douses the Fire's might!" she heard Yakko mumble to himself. Thanks to his developed personality, he always had trouble keeping inaudible mumbles from her, "What does that mean?" she asked. "Oh, it's part of the riddle those eyes gave me!" he responded, and flinched, "Wait, you heard that?" Lillian grinned, his antics made the loss of her friends easier to bare, "You can't mumble to save your life!" she said. Yakko sat up, and chuckled with embarrassment. "Well?" she asked, causing him to look up at her, "What was the riddle?" Yakko pulled his hand away from his head in surprise, "OH!" he said, "The waters, douse the fire's might! The darkness hides the starlit night! The Veil guards the shining light!" he repeated. Lillian crossed her legs in though, "Ok!" she said, and crossed her arms, "Let's assume the water and fire are literal instead of figurative, that would mean that the location of the dragon is somewhere that water is constantly cooling something hot like fire." she said. "Unless the 'FIRE' is a representation of the dragon, then it could be anywhere water is!" Yakko corrected. "No," Lillian said in thought, "I'm pretty sure Yusei and his friends would have noticed a dragon under water! If not then someone would have, and it'd be on the news by now!" Yakko looked down, his thoughts searching for an answer, "Wait, what happens when water is poured on a camp fire?" he asked. "Uh, the fire goes out!" she answered. "And it creates steam when the water is quickly evaporated, thick cloud like steam!" he added in. "Perpetual steam!" Lillian said, with realization, "Now we just have to find a place that's always spewing steam!" Yakko looked to the ceiling, "Well, the kitchen in Barony's Bar-B-Q was always steaming!" he said, and Lillian slapped her forehead in exasperation.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme.]

"So, where are we going again?" Stone asked as he rode in Carly's car. The two of them drove alongside Yakko and Lillian as they moved along the road, "We're going to try and locate the first of Yakko's three dragons!" the toon girl said. There seemed to be a silence as they traveled. They finally saw something in the distance, the blue water of the shore. "Alright the beach!" Stone shouted with excitement. "You never know!" Yakko agreed. "We're not going!" Lillian said firmly. The two boys lowered their heads in disappointment, "Focus you two!" she ordered.

It was some time before they made it to the other side of New Domino City, stopping just short of the bridge to Satellite. "Well, this is as far as we go!" Lillian said. "Why is that?" Yakko asked. "Because there are no natural bodies of water on the Satellite." she said, and was surprised when Yakko punched it, speeding down the bridge as the sun went down, "Were you even listening to me?" Lillian said. "Oh I listened!" Yakko said, "I just think there's as good of a chance we'll find the dragon over here as there is anywhere else!" Carly pressed her foot down on the pedal, pushing her car across the bridge as quickly as she could. Yakko punched his Runner faster, trying to get across the bridge before the sun set. "SLOW DOWN!" Lillian called out as they finally exited the bridge. Yakko instead pushed his runner faster, screaming through the alleys of the Satellite quickly, taking corners that made Carly go in two wheels trying to keep up. "Ulp!" Stone said as he let his cheeks puff out, "I think I'm gonna hurl!" Yakko pushed himself further, taking turn after turn as he let his eyes shift back and forth, until Lillian screamed. He quickly hit the brakes, skidding to a stop as she nearly shattered his eardrums.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she yelled as she climbed off of the runner. "That's still under debate!" he countered quickly as he removed his helmet and rubbed both of his ears. "What were you thinking?" she asked as she leaned in to him. "That we need to find the dragon?" he said, hoping that it was the right answer. "You don't need to get us killed doing it!" she said and turned form him, walking away. "Where are you going?" he asked and slid his helmet back on. "Home!" she said, "I don't need to be scared stiff before being crushed against a wall **you** didn't see coming!" Yakko revved his engine, following her as she walked away, slowing his runner to her new speed, "We're toons, we can't be killed!" he told her. She quickly turned to him, anger on her face as she lectured him, "This isn't your world Yakko!" she told him, "Things work differently here! Trust me I know!" She turned and again began walking away, "Name one thing about the two of us that's different in this world!" he challenged as he once again rode his runner next to her. "The pain!" was all she said. Yakko looked to her curiously, and then remembered, "Toons aren't really supposed to get hurt!" she said as he let realization hit him, "But the pain we felt when we were attacked by those two squirrels, the birds and all the other shadow duels. It was real!" Yakko stopped his runner as she turned to him, "I could feel my fur and skin being cut open!" she told him, "At time it felt like my bones were about to break! So don't tell me we can't die in this world!" She once again turned from him, "Because we were very close several times!" she told him. Yakko let his head fall, his eyes turned to the street below him, "I'm sorry!" he told her. She lifted her head and turned to him slightly, "I guess I got carried away, became too confident in what I used to be so I kept forgetting where I was!" Lillian turned the rest of the way around, "You're right!" he finally told her, "I did feel the pain, every time! I was just banking on my toon abilities to save me, but I guess I forgot that most of them aren't with me here." Yakko turned up to her, "I promise I won't do that again, I'll be more careful from now on!" he told her. Lillian smiled under her helmet, and for some reason, Yakko glance behind her.

It was a surprise to him, but he saw a large pipe above her at some distance, the water from the pipe fell from it, landing in a massive lake that turned and ran back into the pipe lines. Behind the waterfall, he could easily see a wall, and the mist from the water that spewed up shined in the light that beamed from behind it. "Hey!" he said and walked past her, "Doesn't this waterfall mist look like steam to you?" Lillian turned as he passed her, spying the waterfall for the first time, "I don't think even Yusei has been to this place!" she said as she looked around, the moss covered the ground and walls all the way up to the large pipe that the water fell from. Yakko stopped at the water's edge, and dipped his hand into it, "It's warm!" he said. "So?" Lillian asked, and looked up at the pipe. "Maybe it comes out that way!"

"I don't know…" Yakko said, and waded into the water. "Are you crazy?" Lillian asked, "Who knows how many diseases you'll get from that water?" Yakko made his way, despite what Lillian had told him, and reached up. "This water is cold!" he said as he touched the water above the light. "It's what?" she asked, "That makes no sense!"

"I think it's because of…" Yakko said, and plunged his hand into the light, "THIS!" he said, and instantly felt his hand begin to burn up. "ENNNGGGGGGGGGGG!" he cringed as the heat began to feel unbearable. "What's wrong?" Lillian asked as he slowly pulled his arm out, letting whatever was in his hand be doused by the ice cold water. Yakko continued to cringe as the water began to turn to steam around him, dousing the object and Lillian's vision. "Yakko!" she called out and made the plunge, quickly wading through the water toward him to grab his arm. "What's going on?" she asked. "It burns!" he said and continued to cringe. The heat quickly faded, the water cooling his hand as they pulled his arm out the rest of the way. Yakko clutched the object as she quickly led him through the steam back to shore. He dropped it, and fell to his knees, "Are you alright?" she asked, and he quickly turned, dipping his hand back into the water as it began to cool again. "I can defiantly feel the pain now!" he grunted out as the water cooled his hand. Lillian turned to the thing he had dropped, finding a card lying on the ground. "What's this?" she asked, and picked it up. It was warm to the touch, and as she turned it around, she found a fusion monster. "What the…" she said as she looked it over. The monster was of a large burly dragon with dark red scales, and golden plates on his wings, wrestling with two large meteors. He bore his teeth as he struggled against the powerful stones and let his muscles flex into an impenetrable mass. She looked to the name, finding a blank spot instead. "This monster has no name!" she said, and heard an engine nearby. "That must be Carly and Stone, maybe they can help with your hand!"

"Oh, where could they be?" Carly asked. "I wish I knew!" Stone said as he looked along his side. Carly sighed as she leaned back, "My best shot at a story and they have to run off for some quality time!" she said in frustration. Stone looked to her in embarrassment and sweat dropped, 'I think that's just her way of worrying!' he thought to himself. Suddenly they both saw Lillian jump out form an alley way, waving her hands in the air. Carly hit the brakes, stopping her car alongside the girl, "Where's Yakko?" Stone asked. "He's in that alley way…" Lillian said, "…and he's hurt!" Stone wasted no time as he threw open the door and ran down the alley. Carly looked after the two of them as she began to get confused, letting her glasses fall down her nose. "Uhhhh…" she stated.

Stone ran as fast as he could, making his way towards Yakko who now pushed his Duel Runner down the alley, "Hey Stone!" the toon said as he kept his hand hidden in the runner. Instead of answering, Stone reached down, and grabbed the wrist of the injured hand, bringing it out to look at it. He grunted stubbornly as Yakko cringed in pain, "What happened?" he asked.

Yakko stood next to his runner as he told Carly and Stone the story, relaying everything he and Lillian had gone through. "So, you found the card behind a waterfall and had to douse it as it burned your hand?" Carly asked. Yakko clutched his burned appendage and solemnly nodded, "You really expect us to just…" she began and Stone spoke up, interrupting her. "What made you think it wasn't going to hurt?" he asked. "Huh?" Yakko asked as he looked up to his friend. "Wait!" Carly asked, "You believe that story?" Stone simply nodded, "They have the card, and Yakko's hand is burned, not bad but burned!" he said, "That's enough proof for me!" Yakko turned to his hand, the glove burned through and some of the fur on his hand melted, showing the reddened skin beneath. He was happy that his glove had been so thick, it probably saved his hand from further damage. Carly groaned as Lillian rummaged through her car, pulling up a first aid kit finally. "Got it!" she said, and hurried to Yakko's side. Stone lifted himself up as well, making his way to the toon, "Well?" he asked getting Yakko's attention as Lillian wrapped the injured hand, "What made you think it wasn't going to hurt?" Yakko looked down, "I don't know, I…" he said, "I just had to try!"

"The water douses the fire's might!" Stone repeated, "The fire's might isn't in its light! That's its prize, the might is in its burn! The heat is what can make the flame dangerous!" He heard a laugh as the sun went down, echoing from all corners of the street they sat on, "Well said!" the voice told him, "And I suppose you wouldn't mind giving me that card! It's far too dangerous for kids like you!" Stone quickly placed himself between the injured Yakko and whatever was out there. "Leave him alone! It may have been reckless but he proved he could handle it!" he said to the ominous voice. "Oh I see!" the voice said and seemed to settle on Carly, "But I must disagree!" she said with the voice echoing behind hers. When she removed her glasses, she had a yellow glow to her eyes, "Who the heck are you?" stone asked. "I am Minsuet. I'm what you might call the guardian of the dragon, no one may upset its entrapment!" it said. "Entrapment?" Stone asked as he reached into the car, "So that means that you're working for O-Kay!" The voce seemed to laugh, "You misunderstand your situation; I don't work for O-Kay, he works for my master!" Stone pulled his Duel Disk from the car, quickly placing it on his wrist. "So you want to keep the dragon of legend huh?" he asked, "Fine, then we'll fight!" A disk of strange design formed itself around Carly's wrist, it looked like it was made of a cloud of smoke, yet looked solid enough. A deck of cards appeared in the slot facing her drawing hand, and she let the cards shuffle, before pulling the top five cards to add to her hand. Stone did the same, slipping his cards into his deck slot before he drew his hand from the shuffled cards. "LET'S DUEL !" the two of them said.

"My draw first!" Minsuet said, and pulled the top card from its deck, "I summon the 'Minstrel of Minsuet' to my field in attack mode!" The monster that appeared looked like an elf woman wearing a long strapless black dress that revealed a lot more than was necessary. In her arms sat a twisted harp made from what looked to be a demon's horns. The stats that appeared were 0 ATK and 0 DEF with three stars. "Uh…Why is that your first monster?" Stone asked. Carly snickered as Minsuet laughed, "It's a very special monster!" it said, "One that will be your down fall! Now I activate my 'Magical field of Music' field spell card!" The field card spread out, engulfing them in it light as it faded into a field of green grass, colored flowers and a sweet melody floating through the air. "Cute!" Stone said. "Just wait!" Minsuet said, and pulled another card from her hand, "I lay one card face down and call it a turn!"

"Alright! My draw!" Stone called out, and pulled the top card from his deck, "I summon my 'Golem Gunner' in defense mode!" The large golem that appeared had several guns placed on his hips and back, as well as a scope on his eye to help him target his prey. The boulders that made up his body looked to be made out of a mossy sand stone, his chest covered by the red vest he wore. The monster knelt down, crossing his arms and fading to a dull blue as the stats appeared; Level 3 with 800 ATK and 1800 DEF. Stone watched with a smile as his monster guarded him before glancing at his opponent's monster, finding the ATK and DEF the same as his monsters. "Hey, wait!" Stone said, "Didn't your monster have zero ATK and DEF before?"

"I told you it was a very special monster!" Minsuet said through Carly, "You see, all Minsuet monsters are fiends that have the same stats, 0 ATK and 0 DEF. They can however copy the base ATK and DEF of one monster on the field at any time." Stone growled as he flinched, a nervous anger flowing through him. "Oh by the way, I can now activate the ability of my field spell and decrease your monster's ATK and DEF by 500 points each!" she said and Stone looked to his monster, watching as his defense crumbled a little. "Next I activate my 'Mischievous Mist' trap card. This continuous card lets me further decrease your defenses by 300 points for each monster you have in play!"

"So that card penalizes me for having monsters out on the field, but I need monsters to attack!" Stone said. Carly let out a chuckle as she spread her hands outward, "That's right!" Minsuet said, "You have no means of defense as long as these cards remain out on the field." Stone growled again and turned to his hand, 'I'm gonna have to rely on my spell and trap cards for this duel!' he told himself, 'And I'm betting he's got something to block them as well! I'm gonna have to set up for it quickly!'

"I lay three cards face down and call it a turn!" Stone said. "What a shame!" Minsuet said, catching stone's attention, "Now they're locked for two turns each!"

"Huh?" Stone asked. "Oh that's right, I almost forgot to mention, you may only place one card face-down safely per turn, if you exceed that, then they'll be locked for the same number of turns as cards you went over!" Carly told them, "That's the power of my Magical field of Music field spell card." Stone once again flinched as he watched Carly begin to laugh, "I can't believe it, this will be so easy, you can't summon and you can't use spells and traps! This is why I am the dark guardian of the first Dragon and you are nothing but the prey I hunt at night!" she said, sending a chill down Stone's spine.

**To be continued…**

**End of Episode 7**


	43. S2 Ep 8 The Golem's True Power

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 8 – The Golem's True Power**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

Lillian crossed her legs in though, "Ok!" she said, and crossed her arms, "Let's assume the water and fire are literal instead of figurative, that would mean that the location of the dragon is somewhere that water is constantly cooling something hot like fire." she said. "Unless the 'FIRE' is a representation of the dragon, then it could be anywhere water is!" Yakko corrected.

"Hey!" he said and walked past her, "Doesn't this waterfall mist look like steam to you?" Lillian turned as he passed her, spying the waterfall for the first time, "I don't think even Yusei has been to this place!" she said.

"This monster has no name!" she said, and heard an engine nearby.

"The might is in its burn! The heat is what can make the flame dangerous!" He heard a laugh as the sun went down, echoing from all corners of the street they sat on, "Well said!" the voice told him.

"I am Minsuet!" Carly said as she pulled her glasses of, revealing yellow eyes.

"All Minsuet monsters are fiends that have the same stats, 0 ATK and 0 DEF. They can however copy the base ATK and DEF of one monster on the field at any time." Carly said as she grinned.

"I can't believe it, this will be so easy, you can't summon and you can't use spells and traps! This is why I am the dark guardian of the first Dragon and you are nothing but the prey I hunt at night!" she said, sending a chill down Stone's spine.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme.]

Stone growled as he looked at the field, his focus bordering on the point of breaking, 'This thing's good!' he thought to himself, 'With only one card he has me pinned down, limiting me to only one face-down per turn and now he's got a penalty for me every time I have monsters on the field. I can't make a move without something going wrong!'

"I believe it's my draw!" Minsuet said as Carly drew the card, "I summon my 'Tin Whistle of Minsuet' in attack mode!" The metal flute instrument appeared, just floated there, a thin outline of what looked to be a blob moving around into different shapes holding it in the air. [Tin Whistle of Minsuet is a level 1 Fiend type tuner monster with 0 ATK and 0 DEF. When this monster is used as synchro material, you may take control of one monster your opponent controls until the end of the turn.] "Oh no!" Stone said, and Carly lifted her hand, "Oh yes!" Minsuet said, and his monsters lifted into the air, the little flute shattering into its one ring, engulfing the minstrel and shattering him into the three stars he represented, "The darkness enshrouds the light, squeezing it until there's nothing left, I synchro summon, the 'Dark Followers of Minsuet'!" [Dark Followers of MInsuet is a level 4 synchro monster with 0 ATK and 0 DEF. Once per turn, you may remove one card you control from play until the end of the turn, to destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field.] The monster was made up of four cloaked humans, each with the shadows covering their faces, "NO!" Stone called out as he watched his Golem Gunner follow the music to his opponent, and into the center of all four followers. "Now by removing this pile of rocks from play…" Minsuet said, and the golem dissolved into the air around her, "I can destroy one card on your field, like the middle card you've got!" Stone watched as a beam of light shot up from where his golem had vanished, arching up and slamming into the center card on his field, shattering it leaving him with just the two. "Next by activating my spell card, 'Melody of the Minstrel' I can add 1000 ATK to any monster on my field until the end of the turn, and of course I choose my Dark Followers of Minsuet!" The monsters ATK rose from 0 to 1000, and Carly pointed her hand at him, "GO MY FOLLOWERS, PUMMEL HIM INTO THE GROUND!" she called out, and the four of them dashed in. "Oh by the way!" Minsuet said as she laughed at him, "The damage you take when facing a guardian is real!"

"WHAT?" Lillian called out as the two of them turned to Stone, who by know was getting pummeled by the four in one monster. His LP circle dropped to 3000, but Minsuet stopped laughing when her followers backed away, slightly frightened and in surprise. There, standing perfectly fine with nothing but a few bruises, was Stone. "Wait…" Minsuet said in shock, "How are you still standing? You should be in intense pain!" Stone looked up, his eyes narrowed in determination as he glared at Carly, "Have you ever punched a boulder before?" he asked. Minsuet let her eyes open and her mouth purse in confusion, "Huh?" Carly asked. "It takes a lot to chip away at one, and even when you manage it, you're more likely to break your hand. That's why I use these Rock type monsters. They have the power and durability that I need when my friends are in trouble. A Golem was built to be a defender, and it was built out of stone because even steel had a hard time piercing it. I will be my friends' golem. I will be that shield that protects them!" Minsuet took a step back, reeling in surprise as she watched the human defy its power, "This is impossible!" she said, "You're just a human you're not made of stone!"

"True!" Stone said, "But I've made my resolve rock hard, the desire to protect my friends keeps me standing! MY DRAW!" The moment he pulled his card from his deck, his monster reappeared, arms crossed and ready to defend, though its DEF and ATK dropped again. "First I use the 'Gianroar' spell card, increasing the ATK of all my Golems by 900 ATK." he shouted, and up came a card that looked like a golem, placing his hands to a mouth he didn't have and shouting into a collapsing cave where a group of goblins were hiding. The Golem began glowing, erupting with energy as he called out to battle. "Next I summon my 'Black Powder Golem'." Stone shouted, and out came a small golem, powdered black with dust in patches and a large bag of explosives on his back. As the creature came out, it showed a stat of 3 stars with 500 ATK and 1200 DEF. As it appeared, its ATK rose 800 before it lost it all and an extra 300. The gunner lowered another 300 as well. "You're just making you monsters weaker!" Minsuet shouted. "Black Powder Golem has a special ability, it sacrifices itself to destroy one spell or trap card on your field, like your Mischievous Mist trap!" Stone told her, and the Golem ran forward, the bombs on its back lit up as it charged into the card, exploding upon impact. Stone and Minsuet watched as the smoke cleared, leaving a blank spot where the card used to be. Golem Gunner's stats raised again, his DEF up to 1300 and his ATK to 1400. "Next I switch my Golem Gunner into attack mode!" Stone shouted, "It has plenty of power to destroy your Dark Followers of Minsuet, since because of their special ability, they only have 800 ATK!" Minsuet looked on in fear as the golem reached behind itself, grabbing a pair of really big guns, "Golem Gunner, attack with Gravel Shot!" The guns went off, spitting stone bullets in rapid succession as they pelted against the four followers and shattering them, spraying into Carly. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she shouted as they scratched her skin, dropping her LP down to 3400. "GERRR!" she growled as she glared at Stone, "I've never been over powered before and I don't plan on being overpowered now." she growled. "I call it a turn!" Stone shouted, and brought himself into thought, 'I know I'm going to lose my monster, and a few of my life points, but I just know it'll be worth it next turn, I just have to keep calm.'

"I summon my 'Martyr of Minsuet'!" Carly called after she drew her card. [Martyr of Minsuet is a level 3 fiend type monster with 0 ATK and 0 DEF. You may sacrifice this card to the graveyard to special summon one monster from your side deck to the field with 0 ATK and 0 DEF until the end of this turn.] "Uh oh!" Stone called out. "That's right!" Minsuet said, and pulled a card from her side deck, slapping it to the field I summon 'The Shapeless Fiend, Minsuet'!" From behind her, the portal opened, and out came a large shadow, one that seemed to be nothing at all, except for a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "What the…?" Stone called out as the shadow laughed, the voice now dark and rugged. "I've never really had to reveal my true self to anyone, I applaud you for revealing me." Carly kept quiet as the shadow spoke, her arms going limp as she just stood there, "Next I play the Field Barrier spell card, keeping my field safe from harm." Stone growled again, as the monster lifted up, smiling happily, "Thanks to my own special ability, I can send one Monster with the word 'Minsuet' in its title from my hand to the graveyard to increase my current attack points by double!" Stone flinched a bit as he watched Minsuet's ATK doubled from 800 to 1600 quickly. "Oh crud!" he whispered to himself and flexed his muscles, readying himself for the strike. "Next I can sacrifice a spell or trap card from my hand to destroy one spell or trap card on your field!" Minsuet replied, and Carly mindlessly emptied her hand. Minsuet let his eyes shine a bright yellow as a beam shot out from them, piercing through the card on his right. "Drat!" he said as he watched the card shatter. Minsuet began laughing as he lunged forward, engulfing Stone's monster in his shadow, along with Stone himself. The monster shattered, and Stone lost 1100 life points. "And by removing 5 cards in my graveyard from play, I can attack again!" Minsuet cried as it swooped around in the air, to engulf Stone from behind, dropping Stone's LP down to 300. Minsuet backed off, happy with itself until it turned back around, finding Stone standing there, glaring at it with a little blood trickling down his cheek from his lip. "WHAT?" Minsuet cried out. "THIS KIND OF RESILIANCE IN A HUMAN SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I told you!" Stone said angrily, "I am the Golem that protects my friends!" Stone said. "No," Minsuet cried, "I will not be defeated, I end my turn and activate another of my special ability's by sending the last card in my graveyard from play I can once again keep myself on the field."

"MY DRAW!" he called out and pulled the top card off of his deck with such vigor, Minsuet was sure he was going to put his hand through a nearby wall, and knowing him, he'd probably keep playing with that hand regardless. "I activate the trap card 'Rockslide Ambush'!" Minsuet let its eyes open wide in surprise as his card was revealed, it had the picture of his Golem Gunner racing down in a hill inside of a large rock slide with Golem Defense Unit and a Golem with a blue cape tied around his neck and a silver sword in his hands, ambushing a group of solders at the bottom. "This lets me take a rock type monster from my graveyard and summon it for this turn only!" Stone told it, and let his Golem Gunner rise up, its attack power dropped again thanks to the field. Next I summon the Singing Crystal Golem, and add the 'Rock Candy Supply' spell card to my Golem Gunner!" [Rock Candy Supply is an equip spell card that increases the level of the equip monster by one star. The monster cannot be destroyed by battle.] "Wait, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Minsuet asked confidently, "You do remember that I can copy the original ATK of any monster you have on the field. "I'm counting on it!" Stone said, catching Minsuet's attention again, "Steadfast and strong, when strength comes from an iron will, nothing can stand against it, I synchro summon, the Mt. Range Golem!" The large golem again towered over Stone, shadowing the entire duel in its might. "And I copy its power while you lose 300 ATK." Minsuet said, and was surprised when the ATK rose by 200 points instead, and then another 800. "WHAT?" Minsuet asked. "My Mt. Range Golem increases its ATK by 500 for every monster you have on the field, also Singing Crystal Golem increases the synchro summon that it was a part of by 800 ATK!" Stone said, "And it can attack twice without help from cards in the graveyard! MOUNTAIN ERUPTION SLAM!" The Golem lifted its fist high, "IMPOSSIBLE! I don't have any cards left to save myself!" Minsuet cried out as the fist came down, encircling Carly in the center as the monster surrounding her shattered. Minsuet seeped back into Carly, her eyes opening wide as the fist lifted from around her and its LP dropped to 2400, "Come on!" Minsuet said nervously as the Golem's ATK dropped to 3100, "This is your friend's body and you wouldn't want to hurt her would you?"

"She'll understand when I explain that I had no choice! I don't think she wants to be controlled by you for much longer anyway!" Stone said, catching Minsuet in fear, "MOUNTAIN ERUPTION SLAM ON MINSUET!" This time, the Golem lifted his fist, knuckles pointed to Carly as she watched helplessly, "I'm out of here!" Minsuet said, just as the fist was thrust forward. Mt. Range Golem quickly readjusted its course, following the shadow as it tried to escape, smashing into it in midair and destroying it completely. "And that's why I'm the Golem!" he said, and watched as Minsuet's LP dropped to 0.

Carly slipped to the floor, unconscious as the Duel Disk and cards on her wrist faded into darkness. "Whoa!" Yakko said in surprise, the pain in his hand forgotten, "I didn't know you had that kind of power!" Stone turned to the two of them, smiling as he did, "You ok?" he asked. Yakko smiled brightly, "Yah, my hand is almost healed anyway. We toons have a fast regeneration even in different worlds." he said, and held up his hand, it was almost back to normal, the black fur covering everywhere except one of his fingertips, that was barren and pink, "Looks like I found one ability that stayed with me, it's just really sluggish right now!"

Lillian shook her head, "Just promise us you won't get that out of control again." Stone said, "You almost got Lillian hurt and nearly burned your hand off because you were overconfident."

"Ho don't worry, I won't get carried away again, how's Carly?" Yakko asked. Stone turned, walking up to the woman as she rubbed her head and patted the ground for her glasses. "My head hurts, and I can't see!" she groaned. Stone knelt down, picking up the thick glasses form near his foot as he walked up to her. "Here!" he said and handed them to her, "Huh? Oh thank you!" she said as she grabbed her glasses. Placing them on, she looked up, seeing them all crowding around her. "What?" she asked. "How do you feel?" Lillian asked. "Like I got hit by a boulder!" was Carly's response. Stone looked up in embarrassment, "Well, you kind of…did!" he said. Carly glared at them, wondering what they were talking about.

Deep in the darkness, a bright green set of eyes opened with a deep resonating growl, "One of my guardians has been defeated!" he said, "Then that means the dragon has been found! The first of three keys has been recovered." The eyes turned up, looking at nothing as they glared into the darkness, "Which of us will be the first to emerge from here, and which of us will remain locked away?" the voice said as the eyes glared into the darkness.

"The first of three dragons!" Yusei said as he looked to the card. "How do you use it?" Yakko asked. "It's a fusion monster!" Crow said, "You just fuse two monsters together!"

"What would I do without you Crow?" Yakko said sarcastically. "That's for you to find out!" Yusei said as he handed the dragon back, "Put it in your deck, you might find out what you need later."

Yakko smiled as he placed the card into his deck, "I can't believe this!" he said, "I'm one step closer to freeing my friends. I'd almost given up hope!"

"Hey, you never let me give up on myself." Lillian said as she passed him a fresh glove. Yakko pulled off the burned rag, and slid the new glove on, "Yah, I know. It just began to seem like an impossible feat. But now…" Yakko said and looked to his deck, he pulled out three cards, King Yakko, King Wakko, and Queen Dot, "It's like I can feel my friends that much closer to me."

"Aw, how nice of you Yakko!" he heard Dot say, and Yakko slapped the two cards of his siblings to his duel disk. The two of them emerged from the portals, facing their brother with smiles. "Hi Dot. Love the dress!" Lillian said as she looked to her new friend. Dot smiled as she turned to Lillian, "Thanks!" she said, "The two of us are going to get along just fine as sisters in-law!"

"WAAAAAAA, WHAT WAS THAT?" Yakko called out. Dot simply placed her hands to her mouth and giggled while Wakko scratched his head. "I don't remember that happening!" he said as Yakko and Lillian blushed. The rest of the gang began to laugh out loud, and Crow just had to speak up, "I love it when he's the one getting teased!"

Báoshi kept twisting the wrench in his hand, tightening a bolt on his Duel Runner when he heard his brother enter in, "So, what'd the boss say this time?" he asked. O-Kay growled in anger, "One of the guardians has been defeated!" he said. "Really?" Báoshi asked, "Which one?"

"Minsuet!" was all O-Kay said. "I hated that thing anyway, always boasting about being chosen as a guardian." the shorter brother said, and was rewarded with a flying wrench to the back of the helmet. "YOU FOOL!" he heard O-Kay shout, "It means that the first of three dragons has been recovered!"

"I thought that would be a good thing!" Báoshi said, "That means that the master would be free and we could be released from the curses the darkness put on us."

"You're hunger is no curse!" O-Kay said as he passed his brother by, "It's an annoyance! Besides, it also means that his captor, the dragon who put him there will be released as well." Báoshi looked at his brother in curiosity, "So what do we do?" he asked. "I think I have a plan, and it's going to be an artistic one!" O-Kay said. "You've been wanting to use that line ever since you gave him that card haven't you?" Báoshi said as his brother began laughing, weather it was at his own joke or just diabolically he didn't know.

**End of Episode 8**


	44. S2 Ep 9 Masterpiece Disaster

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 9 – Masterpiece Disaster**

**Special thanks to Zane the Artist for his wonderful cards.**

"Do you understand your mission?" O-Kay asked as he glared through his helmet at someone buried in shadows. "I do, and it will be my greatest masterpiece yet!"

"Just send him to the shadows! I'm getting impatient!" O-Kay said angrily, and pointed to the door. The man in the shadows grinned evilly as he walked past the toon, "The people I find!" O-Kay said as he shook his helmeted head. "That guy, are you sure he's strong enough?" Báoshi asked from the back of the shop. O-Kay growled at the sight of his brother, "He has the dark cards I gave him." O-Kay told the other toon, "He's strong enough." Báoshi turned his head, glaring at his brother, "Ok, if you say so O-Kay!" Báoshi could almost see the frown behind his brother's mask, "You've been waiting to use that line haven't you?" he asked. Báoshi let his tongue stick out as far as it would, "Just thought I'd give something a try!" he said. "Well, don't do it again!" O-Kay said and walked away, the annoyance radiating off of his body. "Alright, alright!" Báoshi said, "Sheesh, looks like Yakko got **all** of the humor from your character!"

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme.]

"Beautiful day!" Stone shouted as he and his friends walked around. "It sure is!" Lillian said, "And a great day to have Yakko's official birthday, since we don't know when his really is in this world!"

"That reminds me, what are we going to get him for his birthday?" Stone asked. "I don't know, perhaps a key or something." Lillian said as she thought about it. "A key?" Stone asked. "Yah, he collects them!" she told him. "That has to be the strangest collection I've ever seen!" he said in surprise. She giggled, and looked up, seeing a local painter as he painted the picture of someone on the street.

He had wavy shoulder length blond hair with colorful paint smeared within, and a blue French beret on top. He also wore what Lillian remembered to be a Punkraft brand of apron with a black t-shirt underneath and paint stained blue jeans covering his red sneakers. He had his easel in front of him and his paints and inks spread out, with his green backpack sitting behind him. He sat on a stool while his model sat comfortably on what looked to be a velvet chair.

"Let's have him paint our pictures as well!" Lillian said, "That'll be a great present for Yakko!" Stone wasn't given much time as Lillian grabbed him by the vest and dragged him over to the painter as the man handed the painting to the lady. She seemed happy as she got it, and paid him. "Excuse us!" Lillian said as she caught his attention, "Can we have you paint our portraits?" The man looked up from trying to collect his paints, and spotted them, "Sure, it'll be great to try and get your figure down on canvas!" he said. "How bout I give you some practice first?" Stone asked, "Paint me!" The man smiled, "Alright, but I think a standing portrait would suit you best!" he said and stood up to move the velvet chair away. The painter then moved back to his stool, "Now don't move until I'm done!" he said. Stone walked over a large grin on his face as he posed with his hands on his hips and his chest pushed out, looking as strong as he could.

"Hey guys!" Lillian heard Yakko say as the man finished sketching. She turned around finding him walking towards them, his duel runner close by as he pushed it forward, "Yusei said I'd find you two down here!"

"He did?" Lillian asked. "What else did he say?"

"Something about a birthday!" Yakko said with a sly smile. Lillian blushed again, "Yah, we don't really know when your birthday is, and since we celebrated mine, I thought that I'd return the favor!" she said. Yakko let his mischievous smile fall into a genuine smile, something he seemed to do a lot around her, "Thanks Lillian!" he said to her, and turned to look at his other friend, "And thank you…" Stone wasn't there, but the painting of him was, "He told me to give this to you! He saw something it a window that he had to get for you." the man said. "Oh! Ok!" Yakko said as he accepted the portrait. "Now it's your turn little lady!" the man said as he moved the chair into place. "Uh, ok!" Lillian said and nervously sat in the soft velvet of the seat. "Now don't move!" the artist said, and picked up a paint brush. Yakko watched happily as he dipped the brush into the pot, and curiously as the brush came back up empty. He was about to say something when the man placed the brush against the canvas, only to find it painting the various colors of Lillian. Starting with the nose, and working into the shoulders, he painted the girl in front of him.

Yakko was shocked, the empty brush painted whatever the man wanted, and he turned to Lillian to tell her of the news. The air rushed from his lungs as he watched her, her color fading from her body as the man painted, "LILLIAN!" Yakko called out, causing her to turn. "What?" she asked in surprise, and vanished completely. "Pity!" the man said, "I told her not to move! Now it's ruined!" Yakko turned to the painting, finding Lillian in the exact pose se was in when she vanished, her head turned to the side, a confused look in her eyes, "What have you done to her?" he asked, and then lifted the portrait in his hand, "Wait, does this mean…?"

"Yes it does!" the man said, "When I paint the portrait of another, I have the option of capturing them, making my master pieces come to life!" Yakko glared at him anger, a growl emerging from deep inside, "Let them go!" he said angrily. "I don't think so!" he said and pulled up a deck of cards from his pocket. "This is the kind of thing artists live for!" he said as he looked fondly at the top card of his deck, "To bring true life to their art, to make them like nothing anyone has ever seen!"

"But this way is wrong!" Yakko told him. "Wrong?" the man said, "We have no concept of right and wrong. All I, Leonard D. Vinchy, know is that **you** will be my greatest masterpiece!" Suddenly the darkness began to seep out from him, spreading outwards as it grew. Yakko could only watch as the screaming people that it touched vanished in a flash of light, changing into portraits that seemed to just hang there on the darkness walls. He clenched a fist, anger building up inside him, "What's going on?" he asked as he slid the portrait of Stone onto his runner. "Yakko Warner! I challenge you to a shadow duel! If you win, I'll let all of these people go. But if you lose, you become a part of my gallery!" he said and placed the backs of his hands together before pulling them apart. The paintings all slid to the side, forming a wall and a pathway for dueling. Yakko quickly snapped out of his surprise, and mounted his Duel Runner, "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that!" he said and started it up.

Leonard reached down to the ground, letting the darkness rise up and carry his velvet chair to him. He sat down as his easel floated up in front of him. He quickly used his paint brush to paint the platform of a Duel Disk on it; the five slots facing him were splattered with paint colors and the slots filled the entire frame. He quickly turned the easel on its side, and from the ground around his chair and easel, raised the darkness again, this time forming into a Duel Runner. The black metal was sleek and dull at the same time, small and large paint drops decorated the top and fenders. It had three wheels, two on the back and one on the front. The shadows then reached up to his left arm, and surrounded it, creating the gauntlet that he slid his deck into. "I hope you like still life, because you're going to be nothing but a painting soon!" Leonard said, and raced forward, passing Yakko by as the toon covered his face to keep from getting blinded by the dust. With a quick roar of Yakko's engine, he quickly lowered his hands and raced off, staying only feet behind the artist, "What made you decide to join up with O-Kay?" he asked. "You must have all of the answers!" Leonard said as he turned his head to look at the toon, "O-Kay showed me just how beautiful my paintings could become!" he said and drew his cards, sliding them into the gauntlet on his arm.

Yakko punched it as he picked up his hand, sliding them into his gauntlet as he approached the first turn, 'I gotta get to that turn first.' he thought to himself, and quickly found Leonard in front of him, "HEY!" he shouted and tried to shift to a lower gear. The skid he came into almost made him slam into one of the paintings along the wall, "Oh, be careful!" Leonard said, "I don't want any of my paintings destroyed, I'd never be able to get them again!"

"And why is that?" Yakko asked. "Because it'd kill whoever was trapped inside, my draw!" Leonard said, and pulled the top card off of his deck. "First I summon my 'Chaos Artist – Abstract Masterpiece' to the field." he said and slapped down a monster that looked like a phantom of black, white and dark red inks that sort of fused together like a tie-die effect. The head was round and spiky with a face that was painted like a Yin Yang symbol with a large red mouth painted in the form of a malicious Cheshire Cat grin. It's twisting spindly arms poked out of the cloak and for legs it had what looked like spilling ink melting together at the base. [Chaos Artist – Abstract Masterpiece is a level 1 DARK attribute, Spellcaster type monster with 0 ATK and 0 DEF. As long as this card remains face up on the field, neither player may synchro summon. Increase this monster's ATK by 1000 for every face-up trap card on your field. Increase this monster's DEF by 1000 for every face-up spell card you control. Once per turn if this card would be destroyed by a card your opponent controls, including by battle, you may destroy one spell or trap card you control instead.] Yakko looked up at the monster, the dark aura seeping from its very soul, "What the…" Yakko said, "I've never heard of that monster!"

'And it feels so dark, like it could be just as alive as my deck of friends!' he thought to himself. "I lay two cards face down and call it a turn!" Leonard said, and let the cards appear on his field, and then disappear.

"Ok, my draw!" Yakko said, and pulled the top card from his deck, letting their first speed counter appear, 'I can't synchro summon with that crazy monster out, so I have to find away to get past that quickly and then pull up my best cards!' With a quick look at his hand he pulled up his card, and was interrupted by Leonard, "I activate one of my two face-down cards, 'Captured Moment – Baroque Empowerment'." he said, "This card lets my Abstract Masterpiece deal piercing damage to any monster you may have in defense mode!" Yakko growled as the dark monster's ATK rose to 1000 thanks to the now face-up trap card. "I play one monster face down." he said, letting the card appear and then disappear, "Next I lay three cards face down and call it a turn!"

"My draw!" he said and smiled at his hand, "From what I've heard of you, you only play one monster face down, your little squirrel friend!" With a point of his finger, he activated the last of his cards on the field, "With my two speed counters I can activate my 'Captured Moments – Dada Discord' speed spell card!" Yakko watched as the green card of the speed spell was revealed, showing the picture of the famous Dark Magician Girl painted as the Mona Lisa, a small penciled in moustache gracing her upper lip. "This card first lets me flip over your face down monster!" Leonard said, and Skippy darted out from the portal next to Yakko. "Sorry Yakko!" the small brown squirrel said. "Not your fault!" the toon duelist reassured, "This activates my friend's special ability!"

"I'm afraid not!" Leonard corrected, and a red light shot fourth, wrapping itself around Skippy. "Guuuuarrr!" the squirrel grunted. "My spell card disrupts your monster's ability to call fourth his aunt, and then it does the honor of depleting his ATK and DEF by 500 each!"

"But he only has 400 ATK!" Yakko shouted, as he watched Leonard once again stretch fourth his hand. "So he does!" the man said, and watched as Skippy shattered, only to reform himself as a painting. The portrait sailed right for Leonard, shrinking as it went. "SKIPPY!" Yakko shouted as the portrait disappeared into one of the artist's pockets. "Such a wonderful character!" the man said as he pulled out Sippy's painting, "A soul trapped forever in time, beauty dancing off of the surface of the canvas!" He quickly placed the picture back into his pocket, Chaos Artist – Abstract Masterpiece!" he shouted as his monster lifted into the air, "Attack!"

"I activate the 'Comical Relief' trap card!" Yakko shouted, "This card special summons one 'Warner' card from my hand, but it has to be destroyed at the end of the turn!" Leonard grunted his displeasure, and out came Yakko himself. The little toon sat down cross-legged, and folded his arms over himself. "I summon Yakko Warner to the field in defense mode!" he shouted. The darker monster pointed into a dive, racing down into Yakko's copy, shattering it and lowering Yakko's LP by 600. This time when the shards reformed, there was no picture, just a blank canvas. "Such a shame!" Leonard said as he grabbed the empty piece of paper out of the air, and crumpled it up. 'At least this time I was able to prevent one of my friends from being taken from me. But I don't know how long this will keep up!' Yakko thought to himself. "Next I can activate my Snappy Comeback trap card, reviving my Yakko Warner at the end of the turn."

'At least one more turn to keep my friends from becoming part of this guy's collection, and now I have a bit of protection from his speed spells.' Yakko thought to himself, and the two of them took another turn. "I end my turn with a face down!" Leonard said angrily, and slapped down his card.

Yakko hungrily drew his card, adding it to the hand in his slot, "Next I can use the speed spell Wheel of Morality!" he shouted and the wheel appeared at his side, "I can spin this wheel, and whatever number it lands on is the number of cards I get to draw from my deck." The wheel began spinning all on its own, twisting and speeding around in a circle until the speed died down, "Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn!" Yakko chanted as the dial finally pointed to the number four. "Moral number four!" Yakko shouted angrily as he drew his cards, "And the moral is…the farther you delve into darkness, the more you become a slave to it!"

With a swift flick of his wrist he revealed a card from his hand, "I activate the speed spell 'Prat Fall', switching your monster into defense mode permanently!" [Prat Fall is an equip speed spell that requires 2 speed counters, the equip monster is switched into defense mode and cannot be changed until this card is removed from the field. If the equip monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.] Leonard watched unflinching as the ground beneath his monster froze solid, causing his monster to slip and fall onto what could only be described as his rear end. It then faded to a dull blue, completing the change into defense mode. "Next I can switch my Yakko Warner into attack mode, and destroy your monster!" Yakko shouted, letting the card version of himself dash forward, slamming into the now defensive monster. "I activate my face down card, 'Avante-Guard'!" [Avante-Guard is a trap card that negates the destruction of battle of one of your monsters. Any battle damage is reduced to 0. You may then add one 'Captured Moment' spell or trap card from your deck to your hand!] "I choose the 'Captured Moment – Suiboku-ga Legend'!" Leonard said. "On your next turn, I'll have 1000 ATK points again, and you'll have to sacrifice your monster's ATK in order to attack." he said, and smiled wickedly, "So what is your choice Yakko? Who will you sacrifice to my Dark Card this time?"

**To be continued…**

**End of episode 9**


	45. S2 Ep 10 Dark Cards

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 10 – Dark Cards**

**Special thanks to Zane the Artist for his wonderful cards.**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"Maybe you could get him after he learns to Turbo Duel!" Báoshi said gleefully. O-Kay was nearly about to turn and slap him, but somehow calmed down when an idea came to mind, "Yes!" he said wickedly, "After…I'll start a tournament that he can't refuse, the tournament who's ultimate prize is his very life!" he said, and walked past his brother, fading into a darkened corner, disappearing completely.

"Last card!" Yusei shouted and pulled it from the deck, "Looks like I get my attack, and Yakko's friends have come through again!" he shouted and raced forward, spinning the Duel Runner to its side and sliding the wheels along the ground, "Shooting Star Dragon, ATTACK WITH STARDUST MIRAGE!"

"Yakko Warner!" they heard O-Kay say over the intercom of the shop, "You have been invited to join a dark tournament. The rules are simple, defeat everyone who wears a crystal like yours, and your existence is spared, lose even once to someone who has a black crystal on their wrist, and you are sent to the Shadow World."

"First I summon my 'Chaos Artist – Abstract Masterpiece' to the field." Leonard said, and smiled wickedly, "So what is your choice Yakko? Who will you sacrifice to my Dark Card this time?"

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme.]

"What's a Dark Card?" Yakko asked as he carefully took another corner. "A Dark Card is a wonderful work of art and power! Chaos Artist – Abstract Masterpiece is one of those cards. He has given me the power to capture souls as if they were paintings!" Leonard said as if the card were his best friend. "You act as if it's alive or something!" Yakko said. "It is, like your cards it is alive." he said, catching Yakko in surprise, "When this card was given to me, I was but a lonely street-side caricaturist. Ignorantly painting the portraits and caricatures of passers-by for a meager earning. I believed that seeing the smiles on those people was enough to make me happy. My own blind enthusiasm keeping me from seeing the big picture. Then one day, O-Kay and his two siblings approached me, getting their portraits painted and showing me a single card as they did. The card caught my eye as I painted it, it seems to be smiling back at me. O-Kay seemed to notice, and asked if I'd like to have it. Naturally I refused, I knew nothing of dueling. But they kept coming back. That smile, it drove me crazy every time I saw it. How could a card smile back?" Yakko continued to listen as Leonard explained turning and swerving as they made their way through the maze of portraits. "Finally he offered it to me again, and I took it without hesitation, studying it and watching as it smiled back at me. I found myself missing it every time I left it home, the life that its portrait displayed; I could never get just what was inside to come alive!" Leonard said, "Then it happened, my first victim. She was beautiful!"

Leonard stopped talking as they neared another portrait, one of a beautiful girl with long wavy blond hair and a smile to challenge the Mona Lisa in radiance. Yakko looked to it cautiously, watching as the eyes seemed to shed tears as they passed by, "That was my first piece of true art, setting the soul inside the paint, capturing the true essence of a person on canvas!" Leonard said and looked away as they zoomed by, "I realized then, my enthusiasm wasn't enough, it needed to become the power to truly capture the soul of a person."

"Aren't the smiles worth anything anymore?" Yakko suddenly asked. Leonard let his smile fall, his anger beginning to rise, "All my time spent making cartoons I realized that it really was enough, the smiles of children and adults alike. Each one telling me that it's worth it to continue what I was doing!" Yakko told him. "It's not enough!" Leonard said, "I need to keep going, to make the ultimate work of art! And I have a feeling it's going to be you!"

"And what if you're wrong!?" Yakko asked, "You'll just keep trying and trying to find the one person that would make you're obsession fade, might as well just paint yourself! I lay two cards face-down and call it a turn."

'That card, his monster. It turned his enthusiasm into a malevolent obsession, by simply smiling at him. It somehow knew that it could drive him into darkness with just a little bit of temptation.' he thought to himself.

"My draw!" Leonard said, "I play the speed spell 'Captured Moment – Cubic Analysis'. " [Captured Moment – Cubic Analysis is a continuous speed spell you may activate when you have 4 or more speed counters. Your opponent must play with their hand reviled. "Huh?" Yakko asked as he looked up, three cards appeared and spun around, showing Leonard the three cards he had, Pinkie Warner, Slappy Warner and his Unrelated Scene spell card. "Such a shame!" Leonard said, and placed, "Next I play this card face-down and end my turn."

'He now has 2000 DEF points, there's only one toon I can ask for help now!' Yakko told himself, 'I'm gonna have to play smarter now, I'm being backed into a corner, so here goes!'

"I activate my Bottomless Pit trap card! This lets me destroy your Dada Discord card and save my monsters for their special abilities!" Yakko shouted, and tossed his Unrelated Scene to the grave. "Now I draw!" he said, letting his new card show, the spell card Sketch Pad. "You don't leave very many choices for yourself do you?" Leonard asked, and Yakko grabbed his Slappy Warner card from his hand, letting it disappear from above him, "I summon Slappy from my hand!" he shouted. The old squirrel dashed out from the portal alongside him, spinning around on her umbrella before letting herself float next to him. "I don't think I could have done that normally!" she said happily. "Next her special ability kicks in! Thanks to her never ending supply of explosives…" Yakko explained as Slappy reached into her purse and pulled up a black round bomb, "…she can destroy your monster!"

"Not if I activate my monster's ability!" Leonard said, and watched as a red beam of light shot fourth from the inside of Abstract's cloak. It pierced right through Slappy's bomb, causing it to blow up next to her. "GYAAAAAA!" she called out as she shielded herself from the blast. "You see, by sacrificing one of the spell or trap cards I have face-up on the field, like my Cubic Analysis, I can save my monster from being destroyed." Yakko growled and lifted his hand, "I switch my Yakko Warner to attack mode and attack you with him, since your monster has no DEF at the moment!" The copy of himself turned around, whipping out a paddleball from his pocket and tossing the ball in the air. He hit it so hard that when the ball struck the monster, it caused it to shatter, giving Yakko a small piece of hope, "Next I attack you with Slappy Warner!"

"I'm getting to old for this!" Skippy said and dashed in, reaching spinning her purse in mid air. It looked as if Leonard wanted to take the hit, letting the purse slam into him as he smiled. He let his LP drop to 1900, taking and his Speed Counters drop to 4. 'I'm ahead of the game!' Yakko thought to himself, and listened to Leonard sigh, "I may now forget about your silly spell card and activate my 'Graceful Revival' trap card!" he said. "WHAT?" Yakko asked in shock. "You really think I would have let you destroy my monster without some kind of plan to return it to me?" the artist asked as the two of them came through a hairpin turn, "Such an amateur!"

'I should have known he'd bring it back. It's the only monster he has in his deck so it should have made sense!' Yakko thought as he scolded himself, "I'll activate my Sketch Pad speed spell, allowing me to bring one 'Warner' card to my hand from my deck! And I choose my Skippy Warner to bring back!"

"It's my draw, and I have the option of using my Gallery Entrance Fee speed spell." Leonard shouted. The card showed the closed door of what looked to be the Dark Gallery, a large poster on the front that said Entrance Fee, and the beginnings of a large group standing out front, "For the low cost of two of my speed counters I can destroy one of your face-down cards, like your Bottomless Pit!" Yakko could only lift his drawing arm as his card was hit by a mysterious red light, and then shattered. "Next I can activate my trap card, 'Captured Moment – Suiboku-ga Legend'. Like I said before, your monsters cannot attack now without sacrificing 700 of their ATK." the artist said gleefully. Watching as his opponent pointed his finger, Yakko braced for the inevitable, "Chaos Artist," he said as his monster's ATK rose to 3000, "ATTACK his most powerful monster!" Again the phantom lunged forward, slamming itself into Slappy and shattering her on contact. Again Yakko watched the shards reform into a portrait that fluttered towards Leonard. "Perfect!" he said as he gazed at the picture, "Such emotion of terror inside. Makes you feel a live doesn't it?"

"Gerr, you're insane!" Yakko said as his LP dropped 900 points again.  
>"Aren't you as well?" Leonard asked, "The insanity you show when dueling, it's different when you play your silly pranks, or when you recorded your cartoons. It's the insanity of desperation, and it's the perfect look, the greatest portrait!"<p>

'So that's why he waited for me! He could have easily painted my portrait while I was none the wiser, but he wanted me to duel!' Yakko thought, and quickly let the information set in, 'Wait, am I really so different when I duel?' His memories raced as he tried to think of something that made him different, suddenly remembering when he achieved his first dragon. He remembered racing through narrow passages, taking turns thought nearly impossible and caring nothing about his passenger until she screamed. 'He's right!' Yakko thought, 'I 'm getting out of control! I'm beginning to let my emotions make my decisions for me instead of thinking things through! Lillian could have been hurt because of that.' He took a deep breath on the straightaway, clearing his mind of all the muddled thoughts that made him angry, "I can't let my friends down now!" he said, "But I can't win without a clear head. I gotta focus, and have fun!" He found himself clearing his mind, and suddenly a path opened up in his mind. It started with the card in his hand, Pinky Warner, then lead to Brain Warner, then Mime and a trap card he knew as Zanny Response. It then trailed towards his opponent's face down-card and Splash of color before leading to Shining Toon Dragon and a spell card called Staring Roll. 'Is this the path I need to take?' he asked.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked. "Huh?" Yakko responded as they turned again. "I can't have you calm, my master piece requires your determination, your look of insanity as you duel!" the artist argued. "Really, then maybe you should have said something earlier! MY DRAW!" Yakko responded as he pulled the top card from his deck, "I summon Pinky Warner to the field!" [Pinky Warner is a level 1 Toon type monster with 100 ATK and 100 DEF. When this card is normal summoned or flip summoned, you may special summon one 'Brain Warner' from your deck or hand!] "Without your Dada Discord on the field I can use his ability, summoning his best friend, 'Brain Warner' from my deck in defense mode!" [Brain Warner is a level 1 Toon type tuner monster with 300 ATK and 100 DEF. Once per turn, this monster cannot be destroyed by battle.] 'If that path is the one to lead me to victory, then I'll follow it!' he thought to himself, "Next I lay one card face-down and activate my Totally Insaninny trap card, destroying your monster!" Yakko shouted. "I activate my monster's ability and destroy my Suiboku-ga Legend instead!" Leonard said. "Next I raise your LP by 200 since your monster is only level one, and draw three cards from my deck!" Yakko finished, "I end my turn!"

"My draw!" Leonard said, and drew his card confidently, "I attack your little mouse friend, Pinky!" His artist lunged forward, reaching his hand out for the thin little mouse until Brain moved in front. Chaos Artist – Abstract Masterpiece struck a barrier instead, "GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yakko shouted as he felt the pain rush through him, "Sorry, but as long as Brain is on the field, he's the only 'Warner' you can attack!" Yakko said as his LP dropped to 600 and his speed counters to 8. Leonard growled angrily, "I lay these two cards face down and call it a turn." he said.

"Alright, my draw!" Yakko shouted. "And I activate my Gate of Dark Inspiration trap card. Not only does this bring my Abstract Masterpiece back up to 3000 but it also lets me choose between negating your first attack or searching my deck for a Captured Moment spell or trap card and setting it face-down for nest turn!" Leonard said, "So I'll gather my 'Dark Gallery of the Captured Moment' trap card and set it face down!"

'Heh, I've got nothing to worry about, he has no monsters that can compete with my Dark Card. And anything he'll think of next turn will be defeated easily with the abilities of my Dark Gallery of the Captured Moment. It'll let me use the rest of my monster slots as spell and trap zone and let me negate anything he'll think of to destroy my monsters!' the artist thought.

"I summon Mime Warner to the field!" Yakko shouted catching Leonard's attention. 'Even that won't work!' he thought as Mime lunged out from the portal riding an imaginary motorcycle. Mime let the red light surround him as his ATK rose to 3000. "Next I activate the trap card 'Zanny Response'!" Yakko shouted. "Wait, what?" Leonard asked. [Zanny Response is a trap card that doubles the ATK of one 'Warner' monster you have out on the field.] "I'm not worried!" Leonard said as Mime's ATK rose to 6000. "MIME, ATTACK WITH IMAGINARY SPEAR!" Yakko shouted. Mime turned his imaginary bike, and lifted one of his hands as if he were holding something, and rushed forward. "Not if I activate my 'Counter – Culture Movement' trap card. This lets me negate your attack." The moment he said that, Mime's spear struck thin air, shattering on impact and causing him to pass by the unharmed monster, "It then lets me destroy every monster you have on the field for the low price of one Capture Moment spell or trap card from my hand and one from my field! I send my Captured Moment – Baroque Empowerment from the field and my 'Captured Moment – Renaissance Beauty' from my hand." Leonard announced. Yakko smiled brightly, "Bull's eye!" he said, "I activate my Splash of Color trap card!"

"WHAT?" the artist asked in surprise. "You may have negated my mime's attack, but thanks to you targeting everyone of my monsters I can use this card to negate your card's effect and then destroy it!" he said, and watched as the card casting the red light shattered into dust, "It then let's me special summon my Shining Toon Dragon to my field without synchro summoning him!" The portal opened up alongside the toon, his dragon emerging with a screech as it burst through, circling around before settling above its master. "NO!" Leonard shouted, "I can still negate your attack!"

"Not if your monster's not there!" Yakko said, "I activate the speed spell on my field, 'Staring Role'!" [Staring Role is a speed spell that you may activate if you have 6 or more speed counters, both players return all non-synchro and non-fusion monsters back to their respective owners hand, each player then selects one remaining monster they control and increase that monster's ATK by 300 for every monster they returned by this card's effect.] "Wait, I only have…" Leonard said with worry. "One normal monster? Sorry buddy!" Yakko finished, sending four monsters back to his hand, and increasing his dragon's ATK by 1200, "Shining Toon Dragon, finish this with Color Blast!" The dragon turned around, holding his hand up as the aurora burst forth, engulfing the claws. He then thrust his hand forward, slamming it into the ground near Leonard and dropping the man's LP down to 0. A buzzer sounded and the artist found his runner fading with the darkness around him, the souls he had trapped from the duel bursting from inside his pocket to join up with their cards in Yakko's deck. Yakko was the victor.

The darkness receded, people emerging from the portraits as they were released, Yakko came to a skidding stop Stone somehow being launched from the back of the runner, "WHOAAAAA!" the man said as he hit the ground, "I hate Duel Runners!" Yakko smiled at his friend, and turned, finding Lillian sprawled out on her side. "Lillian!" he said with worry as he ran up to her. "LEONARD!" he heard as he reached his friend. He quickly looked up, finding the same girl from the middle of the track running up to the downed artist. "Janet?" Leonard asked win a grunt. She quickly reached him, and turned him over, the card of Abstract Masterpiece fluttering to the floor and vanishing in a dark mist, "My Janet!" he said as he looked to her, "I can see you again, the tears still fall!" "Leonard, what have you done to yourself?" she asked. "I chased a dream!" he responded. "Not a dream!" she told him, "But darkness, you chased a nightmare!" Leonard looked to her, shocked, "Was it really that dark?" he asked.

"They speak in play style poetry to each other!" Yakko said, and listened to Lillian as she groaned. "You ok?" he asked. "My head hurts!" she responded. "Yes!" they heard Janet say, "It was dark where you were, I could see nothing of your light!"

"My Janet, how I missed our conversations. And yet I locked you away in a room of plaster walls and canvas. One day I may be punished for my sins but now, I go to face my darkness!" he said, and finally faded away, leaving her in the tears she arrived with.

"On behalf of Leonard I apologize!" Janet said as the three friends stood at the entrance of the street as the sun dipped behind the buildings, "What he had done was not of his own accord!"

"Does she come with subtitles?" Yakko asked. "She said that she's sorry for what her boyfriend did to us and that it was that Dark Card's fault." Lillian translated. "OH! I thought she was talking about music!" Stone said. "That's an accordion, not accord!" Lillian told him. "Alas, I have no way to rectify his sins, but a favor please?" she said. Yakko again turned to Lillian for translation, "She says she can't apologize enough but wants to ask us a favor!" Yakko nodded to Lillian and then turned to Janet, "Sure, anything!" he said. "If you pass his soul on your journey, please hand him my heart, so that I know I have his in the end!"

"Oh, I got this one!" Stone said, "She…wants us to get him to haunt her!" Yakko and Lillian both looked to him in disbelief, "No, she wants us to tell Leonard that she loves him if we see him!" Lillian corrected. "Oh!" was all the strong man said as he slouched his shoulders in defeat. "I'll do that!" Yakko said, "And if I see him, I'll bring him back so that he can tell you himself!"

"Surely an impossible feat this be!" Janet said. Lillian was about to speak up when Yakko responded, "I'm trying to free my friends from the darkness so I might as well keep my eyes open for him!" Janet said nothing, instead she moved forward slightly, kissing him gently on his cheek. Lillian stiffened up with jealousy, "Thanks be to you brave Duelist, may your journey bring good fortune!" Janet said, and turned away, leaving them with a fuming Lillian. "That was the strangest thank you I've ever had!" Yakko said. "You ok?" Stone asked as he turned to the fuming Lillian. "I'm fine!" she growled back, and stomped over to her own Duel Runner, a violet colored one that looked very similar to his own. It was thinner and the back didn't curve up like his, instead it pulled back into three sections, like fins. The handles were shaped like an elongated crystal tipped with black rubber. It lifted up letting her sit down on the comfortable brown seat before she pulled it down. With a loud roar of the engine, she raced off, passing by the two of them in a flash. "What was that about?" Yakko asked. "Uheh!" Stone said in response, shrugging his shoulders and turning to walk towards the bus stop. "You're a lot of help!" Yakko said and turned back to where Lillian had run off, "She'll tell me if I need to know, right?" Yakko asked himself as he placed his helmet on his head, and leaned forward on his Runner before racing off in the same direction.

**End Episode 10**


	46. S2 Ep 11 Gilded Path to Riches

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 11 – Gilded Path to Riches**

She could hear the beep of the machine as she stirred, her eye lids tightening and then relaxing to let themselves open at her command, "Ohhh!" Lenore groaned as she looked around. "About time!" she heard Draco say in his usually grumpy tone. "What happened?" she asked as she turned to him. She had never seen him like this, his hair tussled around as if he had slept on the floor and his eyes narrowed in a worried anger. "You stayed?" she asked. "Don't lump me in with the jerks!" he retorted, "I won't leave even if you tried to force me!"

"I'd call that stubborn!" she said as she tried to smile. "Hmf!" he grunted as he stood up. He turned from her and exited the room. She turned her eyes back to the ceiling, the memories of the duel the two of them had gone through still ringing through her mind, "I guess that really did happen!" she told herself, "We're really going to have to step up our game aren't we?"

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme.]

Lenore slid the last of her clothes on, her coat. She quickly moved her hands to her hair and pulled the strands out from behind her, letting what she had fall down. She then grabbed her Duel Disk from the chair next to her and latched it to her arm. 'I need to remember to find a salon and get my hair done!' she thought to herself as she looked into a mirror, her light blue hair no longer in the perm but instead the bangs cascading across her face, 'I hate the ratty look!' She quickly turned, exiting the room and finding Draco standing there, his back to the wall, "Hope you're ready!" he said and looked up, "What happened to your hair?"

"I'm having a bad hair day!" was all she said. "I never said it looked bad!" he countered as they walked down the hallway. "You gave them my insurance number?" she finally asked. "Do I look like the idiot you dated last year?" he asked her. "I'll take that as a yes!" she said with a sly smile.

The two of them exited the hospital, Draco's Duel Runner parked out front, "I suppose we're going to try and find an opponent in this Tournament?" Lenore asked as she sat down behind him. "Of course. While you were sleeping in that hospital, Yakko's probably been dueling!" Draco said. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't asleep!" Lenore said. "We have to get stronger!" he suddenly explained, "You took some pretty hard hits that last duel, and I intend to make sure you can take even harder hits next time!"

"Huh?" Lenore asked as Draco revved his engine, "What do you mean?" Draco turned his eyes to her from the side of his face, "I mean what I said, I'm going to make you stronger, perhaps as strong as I am!" he said and turned his eyes back to the road as the two of them raced off.

"I appreciate your trying so hard for me, but in case you had forgotten, I'm just a raven. We're not supposed to take too hard of a hit, we're supposed to dodge them!" she told him. "Well this raven has to become the queen if she's going to duel with me!" Draco said. "What does that mean?" she asked harshly. "Don't take it personally, just improve your deck to make better moves next time, cause I'm pretty sure we're going to Turbo Duel!" he told her. "Better moves huh?" she asked, "In case you haven't noticed, the Raven set isn't as versatile as your Arc-Dragons! I only have one or two strategies that I can actually work with!" Draco simply scoffed and kept going, racing across the road as quickly as he could.

It took some time, but they finally made it out of the city, Lenore resting her head against his back as they traveled throughout the sunset. "Nothing!" he told her as she let her eyes slowly open up, "We traveled all day and still nothing!" he told her. Lenore just held on, her eyes only half open as she tried to rest them. She was able to catch something as the scenery changed from open roadways to dense forest and trees, "We're waiting!" a voice called in a whisper, and she quickly opened her eyes, only now realizing that she had closed them at all. "What the…?" she asked herself, causing Draco to skid to a halt. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked angrily. Lenore looked around again, finding the open road instead of the dense forest. "Wait, where are the trees?" she asked. "Trees?" Draco asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't we drive into a thick patch of trees?" she asked, "And didn't you hear the voice?" Draco kept his eyes on her as he shook his head, "Maybe that shadow duel did more to hurt you than we thought!" he said and spun his runner around, "I'm taking you back to the hospital!" Lenore sighed, pinning herself against him again, "I guess you're right!" she told him as they traveled back. She looked up, spying a sign that was blank, "Where does that go?" she asked. "Where?" Draco asked as he slowed his runner down. He spotted the turn, but not the sign and halted his bike in front of it, "I have no idea!" Lenore then looked up at the sign again, finding it missing. 'I swear there was a blank sign there!' she told herself, 'But if I tell Draco that now, he'll think I'm seeing things.'

"Let's go!" she told him with a smile. "Huh?" he asked. "I'm feeling like an adventure! Let's go that way and see where it leads!" she said. "But…" Draco tried to argue, but stopped when she lifted herself up from his back, "Fine, I'll just have to go on without you!" she told him and dismounted the runner. He hesitated as she walked away, "Wait!" he called out, and drove his bike to her, "Just this once, then we go back to the hospital!" Lenore smiled brightly, "Deal!" she said, and climbed back on the runner. "I can't believe I got talked into this!" he said, 'Though come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen this road, even when my step father passed on by here!'

"Shame on you brother!" said a mysterious female figure as she watched the two of them speed down the hidden trail, "Taking all of my fun away, father will be quite angry with you!"

"Don't forget!" another figure said as he pulled up next to her, "The secrets of that forest are mine!

"We've been traveling for miles!" Draco said as he began to get grumpy. "Relax; we haven't even been here for twenty minutes!" Lenore told him as she rubbed his shoulders. Draco grumbled a bit, and followed a particularly sharp corner, finding a dense forest that looked to have overgrown, "Uhhh…Is that the forest you were talking about earlier?" he asked. "I think so! Just try to move through it slowly!" Lenore told him. "It'd be easier on foot!" he told her as he scanned the tree line. The closer they got to it, the more he found that even walking might be a tough travel, until he spotted a rather wide path off to the right. He turned towards it, traveling down the path as far as it would go.

"He'll get so lost!" the girl said. "So what?" the boy responded, "All I care about is finding the secrets, and controlling them!"

"Great, where to now?" Draco asked as they approached a fork in the road. The path split off into several directions at once. "Uh…" Lenore responded as she looked at each of them, "How about…" She was quickly interrupted when a cackle of a laugh echoed through the forest, "This forest is a maze of endless madness!" the female voice said. "Ugh! I know that laugh!" Draco said and out came the girl, "Hello Sonia!" Sonia was quite a bit taller than Lenore, thin with a light green trench coat that buttoned in the front. The edges of the coat were lined with silver etchings and corners while the emeralds that hung from her ears glittered in whatever sunlight they could find in this forest. On her wrist sat a rather familiar dark crystal. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "And why are you wearing that?" He quickly pointed to the dark crystal on her wrist to indicate what he was talking about. "Same as you!" she said as she lifted it up, "O-Kay has invited our family to join in his tournament." Draco simply growled at her, "Oh, you didn't get yours in the mail like the rest of us?" she asked, "Maybe he just didn't think you were a Richman after all!"

"I don't care what you think about me." Draco sad as he revved his engine. "Oh it's not just me!" Sonia cried out as he took off down a random path, "The rest of the family is beginning to agree with me!"

"Did you really have to scare them off?" the boy asked as he walked up behind her. "Oh relax Poe!" she said as she leaned back into him, "I'm just having a little fun!" He gently pushed her off of him, "And if they find the secrets before us?" he asked. "Those two, I bet they couldn't even find their way out of a paper bag! He's just a piece of trash my father picked up and she's dumber than she looks! And that hair!" Sonia said to him. "Forget about her hair, those two might just be getting in the way." he told her. "Would it make you happier if I sent them to the shadow world?" she asked. He pretended to think about it, placing his hand against his chin, "I suppose it would. Then maybe I'd search this forest in piece." he said, and added, "With you by my side of course!" Sonia smiled, and walked back into the patch of wood, to mount her Duel Runner.

Draco came to a stop as he tried looking around, "Ok, now where are we?" he asked. "I don't know!" Lenore said, and heard the whispers again, "We're waiting." they said, "Come find us." She turned to Draco, watching him look around aimlessly, almost as if he hadn't heard the whispers at all. "I think we have to go this way!" she whispered, and flinched as Draco got off of his Runner, "Leave us alone Sonia!" he said, ushering her off of her seat. His sister came out from behind the trees, her Runner looking like a wisp of wind and sea as she rode them both into view. "You like my Runner?" she asked. Draco pushed Lenore in the direction she had intended them to go, "Run and go get help!" he told her. Lenore simply nodded, and took off in the direction he had showed her without question. "Hah, you need help to beat me?" Sonia asked. "I didn't ask her to get **me** help. It's for you, when you lose your pride! I want to make sure you can walk after the beating I give you!" He quickly reached to the console of his runner and pressed a button, "**DUEL MODE ENGAGED!**" she heard her Runner say and watched the screen light up with the card of Speed World, "**SPEED WORLD 2 ACTIVATED. ROUTE ACCEPTED.**"

"Oh I see, trying to keep me away from your little friend are we?" Sonia asked. "You'll never know!" he said and climbed onto his bike. Sonia quickly pulled up next to him, lining her front wheel with his, "**READY, SET, DUEL!**" the computer said, and the two of them raced off. "I say we make this interesting!" Sonia said and lifted up her crystal. The light that came from it was black, and engulfed them inside the dome of the Shadow Duel, "I see!" Draco said, "I hate to disappoint you but I've already been in a few shadow duels before!" he told her. "Not like this, you see, for every speed counter we lose we lose a part of us, either a memory or a part of our personality!" she told him. "So you can change the rules!" Draco mumbled to himself and pushed down hard on his gas pedal. Sonia was shocked as he rocketed by her, taking the turn easily at a much higher speed than you, "Then I suppose you'd better start keeping up! My draw!" he shouted at her.

"First thing I do is summon my Arc-Dragon Skytear!" he told her. "Yes I've seen your Skytear before! In fact, I've seen all of your Arc-Dragons before. Skytear summons a monster who's level is equal or lower than the monster that attacks it from your deck!" Sonia said. "Ok, so maybe you do know a few of my new tricks, but if I set down three face-downs, I'll be fine!" He then looked back to his field, spying something familiar, 'Three face-downs? I'm starting to pick up habits from Yakko. Heh, maybe this will be the thing that keeps us as friends! Wouldn't that be something!' he thought to himself.

"You would waist such perfectly good cards by setting them out on the field ready to be destroyed?" Sonia asked, "This is why you are never going to truly be a Richmond, my draw!" She pulled the top card from her deck and smiled, "I summon the Gilded Golem in attack mode!" [Gilded Golem is a level 4 rock type monster with 1300 ATK and 2500 DEF. If this card survives battle with one of your opponent's monsters, switch the battle position of this card. Once per turn you may special summon one level 3 or lower monster from your hand.] "That looks like a great monster to give to one of my friends!" Draco responded as he watched the large glittering monster flex its muscles and then kneel down to cross its arms in front of it and fade to a pale blue. "Thanks to my Gilded Golem's special ability, I can summon a monster from my hand with three stars or less, so I summon the 'Tengrol, the Gilded Magician' in attack mode!" [Tengrol the Gilded Magician is a level 3 LIGHT attribute Spellcaster with 1300 ATK and 900 DEF.] The monster that appeared from the portal next to her was a tall skinny man covered in a golden cloak and pointed hat. He had a wooden staff in his right hand with a golden ball adorning the top and his collar came up and covered his mouth. "Tengrol has a special ability of his own, in fact, he's so excited to be here that he just can't hold back. GO GOLDEN MIST." The monster pointed his staff, aiming it towards the helpless little dragon and let the glittering dust escape from the top. The little dragon tried to cover itself with its wings only to become encased in gold and shatter. Sonia smiled as she laughed, dodging trees as they raced through the woods, "You see!?" she called out, "The only way to get what you want is to take what you want! And I want this victory!" As she spoke, a golden beam of light shot forth from where Skytear used to be, and struck Draco in the heart. "GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" he called out as he clenched his chest his LP dropping by 500. "When your monster gets destroyed by my monster's ability, you lose Life Points equal to that monster's ATK." she explained. "I get it." Draco said as he held onto his heart, "It's just like back at home! You believe that you're entitled to just about everything. So without regard to who you're hurting, you just take it!"

"And what's so wrong with believing that truth?" Sonia asked. "Because it's a lie!" Draco told her, causing her to glance at him in shock, "I lived like regular people for the first five years of my life! I learned that in order to gain what you want, you have to earn it!" he told her, causing her shock to turn into a frown, "Hard work makes power! And you need power to survive! That's the truth of the world we live in!" She growled loudly as she turned and argued with him, "That's just absurd. Hard work? HAH! The only thing hard work gives you is headaches, grief and smelly old cloths! Why mother brought you in will forever make me question her judgment. I attack with Tengrol, the Gilded Magician!"

"I activate my trap card, 'Scaled Barrier'!" [Scaled Barrier is a trap card that you may activate when your opponent declares an attack, remove one 'Arc-Dragon' in your graveyard from play and negate the attack.] "So by removing my Skytear from play, I can negate your attack!" Tengrol lifted his staff, golden lightning striking it's tip and collecting into the bulb at the top. Skytear appeared, only as a ghost of itself as the magician pointed his staff, striking the specter and shattering it. "Next I activate my 'Blitzer Flash' trap card!" Draco shouted. "Blitzer Flash?" Sonia asked. "Blitzer Flash is a trap card I can use when one of my Arc-Dragons is sent out of play, I can bring it back to the field and equip it with this card. At the end of three of my turns, I destroy the trap card and send that dragon back to out of play!" he explained. "Wait…" Sonia said out loud as she watched Skytear reappear. "So unless you want to get me to summon an even stronger monster, I'd think twice about attacking with that golem!" he told her. Sonia growled angrily, "I hate you!" she said, "You always try so hard to get something that you'll never have, why can't you be like the rest of us Richmond's?"

"Oh, you mean ask daddy for everything, and then break it when we get board of it? No thanks! I'd rather appreciate what I get!" Draco said. "Daddy gave you that Duel Runner!" Sonia pointed out. "Because I worked hard for it! I graduated Duelist Academy because of my hard work!" he told her. "You graduated because Yakko won a duel against divine cards! A fluke like that would never have impressed me!" she said. The two were separated by a large line of trees, forcing Draco to swerve to the right a little to avoid them. When he turned to her, he could only get a glimpse of her every few seconds because of the thickness of the trees, "Yakko won because of his power!" Draco argued, "I've seen that power first hand. I understand it! There was nothing 'Fluke' about his victory over Professor Yamato!" Draco and Sonia swerved back in as the trees disappeared, she growled again and pulled a card from her hand, "I lay one face-down to call it a turn!" she said.

"Finally, my draw!" Draco shouted, and ripped to top card from his deck, "Let's start with my third face down, the 'Cyclone Triangle' trap card!" [Cyclone Triangle is a trap card that lets you destroy one of your opponent's cards and special summon one 'Arc-Dragon' from your hand.] "Now to activate my card I first have to show you three Arc-Dragon with different names in my hand. So here it goes!" Draco told her, and the three cards in his hand were revealed as holograms, three large cards facing towards his sister before disappearing, "I'll show you Arc-Dragon Rashin, Arc-Dragon Dragnaught, and Arc-Dragon Hatchling!" he shouted as all of them were shown. "Gerrr, darnit!" Sonia said angrily. "First I'll destroy your Golem, just to keep you from summoning more annoying Gilded monsters!" he told her as a beam of light came from, slamming into the golden golem, and shattering it completely. "Next I'll special summon my Dragnaught to the field!"

"Not if I activate my 'Broken Promises' trap card!" [Broken Promises is a trap card that negates the special summoning of one of your opponent's monsters, your opponent then must discard that monster and send it to the graveyard.] "Gerrrrr!" Draco growled as he slid the card into his graveyard. "Well I guess taking what you want from others trumps out working hard for it!" Sonia teased. "I might not be able to summon my Chaos Inferno, but I never said I needed him! I summon my Arc-Dragon Rashin to the field!" he shouted back, and his dragon flew out from the portal next to him, spreading its wings wide out. "I'm not going to give in! I tune my Rashin with my Skytear!" he shouted as the two dragon lifted up to the sky. Rashin shattered into the three stars he represented, lining themselves up in a line as they turned into the circles. Skytear entered in, shedding its color and becoming an outline of himself, "Watch in awe as my dragons become one, and a power begins to break free, I synchro summon, Arc-Dragon Blitzer Flashwing! Yes it removes my Skytear from play again, but it's a small price to pay!" The monster that appeared from the light shined from underneath its white armor, the white scaled wings growing from its back and curling around to the front were lined around the edges with gold and silver armor. The dragon itself stood on two legs, and at its side, a brilliant saber. [Arc-Dragon Blitzer Flashwing is a level 5 LIGHT atribute Dragon type Synchro monster with 2000 ATK and 1300 DEF.] "And with my monster's summon, I can remove one monster from play for every non tuner monster I used to synchro summon him! Say goodbye to your Magician!" The dragon opened its mouth, letting loose a ball of light that struck the magician in the chest, dissolving him into dust. Sonia growled as she slid her monster into her pocket. "Next I attack you directly. Use Dragon Blade Blitz!" Draco shouted, and his monster raced in, 'Maybe I'll get lucky and erase her memory of why she's dueling me in the first place.' The blade slid right through his step sister, causing her to scream out loud as her life points dropped to half, and both of her speed counters disappeared. "I'm gonna lay two cards face down and call it a turn." Draco told her as he slapped down his two surprises.

She left her eyes to the floor, as she effortlessly swerved tree after tree, "I hate you!" she whispered. Draco let his stoic expression fall as he listened to her, "I hate you with every fiber of my body. And not even Mother can stop me from tearing you apart!" she growled, lifting her eyes to glare at him in pure anger.

**To be continued…**

**End of Episode 11**


	47. S2 Ep 12 The Platinum Dragon

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 12 – The Platinum Dragon**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey, that's my line!

"We have to get stronger!" Draco suddenly explained, "You took some pretty hard hits that last duel, and I intend to make sure you can take even harder hits next time!"

"Huh?" Lenore asked as Draco revved his engine, "What do you mean?" Draco turned his eyes to her from the side of his face, "I mean what I said, I'm going to make you stronger, perhaps as strong as I am!" he said and turned his eyes back to the road as the two of them raced off.

"I'm feeling like an adventure! Let's go that way and see where it leads!" she said. "But…" Draco tried to argue, but stopped when she lifted herself up from his back, "Fine, I'll just have to go on without you!" she told him and dismounted the runner. He hesitated as she walked away, "Wait!" he called out, and drove his bike to her, "Just this once, then we go back to the hospital!"

"Run and go get help!" Draco told her. Lenore simply nodded, and took off in the direction he had showed her without question. "Hah, you need help to beat me?" Sonia asked. "I didn't ask her to get **me** help. It's for you, when you lose your pride! I want to make sure you can walk after the beating I give you!" He quickly reached to the console of his runner and pressed a button, "**DUEL MODE ENGAGED!**" she heard her Runner say and watched the screen light up with the card of Speed World, "**SPEED WORLD 2 ACTIVATED. ROUTE ACCEPTED.**"

Draco let his stoic expression fall as he listened to her, "I hate you with every fiber of my body. And not even Mother can stop me from tearing you apart!" Sonia growled, lifting her eyes to glare at him in pure anger.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Opening Theme]

'Tch, leave it to me to destroy the one thing that keeps her connected to me as part of the pathetic family I belong to!' Draco thought to himself as he let his runner continue on, 'Mother was the only one that actually cared about my needs. The others just tried to pretend I didn't exist!' Draco let himself remember his past, after his new father brought him home, the other children immediately began teasing him, trying to make him angry each day. Only when a beautiful woman with long bright red hair came up to them with a scowl on her face did they stop. She always reached down to him to take him by the hand, and then turned to the others with anger in those bright blue green eyes, "If I ever catch you hurting Draco like that again, every one of you will work the rest of the day with the kitchen staff!" she'd say, and turn with him in her hand, pulling him away from the torment his new siblings.

Snapping back to reality, he turned his head back to Sonia, 'I've got to keep her busy, I'm not going to let my rotten family try and hurt her!' he thought to himself.

Lenore kept running, the feeling of someone behind her propelling her forward. Suddenly the ground gave out from under her, almost as if it disappeared, causing her to fall through. "What's going on?" Poe asked as he parted a bush, to move closer. "The ground gives way here!" he said as he knelt down and examined the hole Lenore had fallen through. He smiled, and turned around, "I'll see you later little raven!" he said, "Only next time, I'll clip your wings!"

Beneath him, Lenore lay still, her blue coat wrinkled and dirty around her, a single tear near her shoulder showed the only amount of damage. "Uh!" she groaned as she lifted herself to her feet. She lifted her hand to place it against her head, only to find her shoulder in slight pain, "Ngh!" she said and looked to the offending wound only to find the rip in her coat, "Oh darn! Now I have to get a new one!" She turned her gaze to her surroundings, finding what looked to be a small tunnel of some sort, "Where am I?" she asked.

Draco kept his speed up, racing forward as he tried to keep ahead of his sister. His path had broken from hers again, leading him to a thick maze of trees that forced him to turn in various ways to keep from crashing. He emerged from the group of trees quickly, spying his sister somehow in front of him. "Well done!" she said in frustration, "I was sure that tricky little area would have taken your life!" Draco growled at her, 'She's trying to kill me! I'd better finish this duel quickly!' Draco said, and watched her pull a card from her deck, "My draw!" she said, "I'm going to summon my 'Gilded Singing Belle' into attack mode!" The monster that appeared wore what looked to be a western gown, laced with gold and silver frills and a single golden rose in her brown hair. Her stats showed up in front of Draco, Level 3 with 1200 ATK and 1200 DEF. "Her act is so inspiring, that she summons another monster from my deck, like my 'Marcus the Gilded Knight'!" The new monster was garbed in nothing but gold armor, a single gilded blade resting in his hands and a large golden shield decorated with rubies and sapphires held upright in the other. "I should have told you that my Belle was a tuner monster before!" Sonia told him as she smiled with pride, "Oh well, I'll just tune the monsters together and summon out my level six 'Togen the Gilded Dragon'!" [Togen the Gilded Dragon is a level 6 Dragon type Synchro monster with 2300 ATK and 1800 DEF. When this monster deals damage to one of your opponents through battle, you may heal Life Points equal to the damage dealt to your opponent.] "A healer card?" Draco asked as he watched the dragon emerge. The golden scales of the beast shined in the little light that sprayed through, glittering off of the wings like a mirror. It swooped around the air, diving back into the trees and flying close to Sonia. "Enjoy your defeat!" she said and pointed towards the only monster he had on the field, "Destroy his Arc-Dragon, Blitzer Flashwing!" Draco stayed put; watching carefully as the dragon opened its mouth, letting a shimmering stream of golden light spray fourth and engulf his own, shattering it seconds later and spilling over onto him, "GERRR!" he growled as his LP dropped to 3200 and hers rose to 2300. "Next I lay two cards face-down and call it a turn!" she announced, letting the card show up next to her moving runner and vanish.

"My draw!" Draco said, and looked up, 'I don't have a lot to work with right now, but I think a few speed spells might shake her up a bit.' He quickly grabbed one card from his hand, emptying it completely, "I summon my Arc-Dragon Hatchling to the field in defense mode!" he called out. A small sapphire colored baby dragon appeared out in front of him, its stats appeared as it folded its wings out in front of it, Level 1 with 400 ATK and 100 DEF. "Next I use the speed spell 'Dragon Shell'!" Draco called out as he slapped the last of his cards onto the field. [Dragon Shell is a speed spell that requires you to have three speed counters, attach this card to one of your 'Arc-Dragon' monsters. If that monster were to be destroyed by battle, you may destroy this card instead.] The baby dragon was surrounded in light as what looked to be a silver dragon egg appeared to protect it. Sonia grunted in anger, "You really want to keep that dragon out don't you?" she asked. Draco simply grunted his response.

"Fine, my draw!" she said, and pulled off the top card of her deck. I get to summon my 'Sounia the Gilded Priestess' to the field from my hand." she called out. The priestess that appeared wore a golden robe, one designed like a church gown. The hat that sat on top of her long blond hair pulled up, curving away from the middle to hold two bells, one on each side of her head. [Sounia the Gilded Priestess is a level 2 LIGHT attribute Spellcaster with 800 ATK and 650 DEF.] "Oh and one more thing, while she's on the field, all of my Gilded monsters can deal piercing damage as well!" Sonia said and pointed her hand towards Draco, "Attack my priestess! Use Sacred Light!" The priestess placed her hands together, and then lifted them up. A ball of light grew quickly above her palms, before she brought her hands down, tossing the light into the egg, shattering it and revealing the baby dragon. "ERRRRRRRRRRRR!" Draco grunted as his LP dropped to 2500. "Next' I can destroy your dragon, with my own!" Sonia said as she grinned. She pointed out her target, and her golden dragon let loose his flame breath again, "I activate my Trap, 'Shielding Wings of Light'!" he called out, and the flames engulfed him, dropping his LP by 1300. "Looks like you lose!" Sonia said gladly as Draco swerved off and behind another large set of trees.

"Where am I?" Draco asked himself as he seemed to float there. "Just stay still!" he heard a familiar soft voce call out to him. "Mother?" he asked as he felt her hand rest upon his head. "You've done well, rest, let me take care of you!" his mother said softly. He closed his eyes, happy to see the wonderful face of someone he trusted. Suddenly, a picture popped up in his mind, Yakko and himself with Stone, Lillian and Lenore all crowding around, smiling at the camera and holding out there duel disks. "Just rest!" his mother said, and again another picture arose, a picture of Lenore lost inside a tunnel, crying and alone. "Lenore!" he whispered to himself. "I'll give you everything you want!" his mother told him, and Draco's eyes shot open. "You've never done that before!" he said, catching his mother off guard. He slowly sat up as she placed her hands on his stomach, trying with all her might to hold him down, "I've always worked for what I've gotten!" he told her, and still pushed forward, finally just using his arm to push her away, "Why do you refuse me?" she asked, "Your own mother?"

"Because even you respected the world I came from, you knew that hard work makes someone a stronger person." he told her and began walking away, "I'm not going to stay here with a fake, I've got a duel to finish!" It seemed as if his eyes filled with light, even as he watched the fake version of his mother fade into darkness with a scowl on her face.

He opened his eyes quickly, seeing what looked to be a wall of trees that rushed for him. He reacted, sliding into a turn as he made his way back to the track. "SURPRISE!" he called out as he caught up with his step-sister. "WHAT?" she called out, as she turned her head to look at him, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CRASH!"

"Guess I'm just a bit better than you thought I was, I activate my Shielding Wings of Light, and remove the trap card from the game so that I can keep my Hatchling out on the field!" he shouted back at her. The card vanished like a puff of dust, bringing back the baby dragon. "But how did you do that, I felt the darkness just shatter inside your mind, and you haven't changed a bit, memories, personality, they're all the same!" Sonia asked in shock. "I guess I'm just too strong, and that's why I became the dragon king!" he told her, and pulled the top card from his deck, "My Draw!"

"Now during my Standby Phase, I can activate my Hatchling's ability!" Draco called out, and the baby dragon began to shine, "By sacrificing my Hatchling, I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my deck. They grow up so fast don't they?" A familiar dragon appeared in its place, the blue scales and fish like tail fin where the legs would have been, "I summon my Arc-Dragon Siren!" Draco announced. It looked as if the monster was swimming through the air as it raced next to him, "Next I summon from my hand the Arc-Dragon Ashier!" he said as he slapped the last card in his hand down. "I'm gonna activate my 'Golden Apple Aura'!" Sonia said and the blast of light that came from Ashier bounced off, hitting Draco square in the chest and dropping his LP to 400. 'All I have to do is wait one more turn, and I can use Speed World's ability to finish him off!' she thought to herself. I'm gonna tune my monster's together and synchro summon!" he called out. The dragons lifted into the air, Siren splitting into the four stars she was made from, "I'm guessing you're going to summon the Arc-Dragon Lord, Geofrost!" she said happily as she tried to guess her opponent's move, "It pays to be on top all the time!"

"Then get ready to fall!" Draco called out, causing her to look back at him in shock, "Watch in awe as my dragons become one, their king rising to power as he rules their mighty realm, I synchro summon, 'Platinum Arc-Dragon, Evalion'!" [Platinum Arc-Dragon Evalion is a level 8 Dragon type synchro monster with 3000 ATK and 2000 DEF.] The platinum colored dragon emerged from the light, only one head with powerful looking horns that stuck out over its eyes. The dragon had large muscles, each one ending in a set of deadly black claws. His wings stretched out farther than he was tall, scythe like blades at the top and spear like tips near the bottom where the bones ended. His jaw looked as if it could crush rocks inside of his razor sharp teeth and the giant sapphire crystal in the middle of his chest pulsed with a powerful energy. "WHAT? I've never seen that dragon before!" Sonia called out. "I was saving it, ever since I bought it. I was going to try and use it on Yakko, but I think this is an even better place!" Draco said and his dragon let out a roar that shook the earth, "You belittled me every day!" he said getting Sonia to look at him. "You told me nothing but hateful words. Never once did you try and save me from the fights your brothers wanted to pick with me! You encouraged them!" he told her. "Huh?" she asked. "This is your punishment, this is what you earned by taking what you want and giving nothing back!" Draco said in a growl that rivaled his own dragon, "Let's go, PLATINUM BLAST!" he called out, and the dragon opened its mouth, the inside glowing with a silver light. "Not if I activate my 'Glittering Shield'! This trap card stops your attack in its tracks." Sonia called out, revealing her last trap card.

"You never could see the big picture could you?" Draco asked as the large diamond encrusted shield lifted up blocking the blast of silver fire, "When you negate my dragon's attack, he goes into overload! EVALION! USE PLATINUM OVERBURST!" The dragon began to glow, flexing its arms and wings as tightly as it could, the light expanding to engulf both players, "Ulgh!" Sonia grunted and opened her eyes, shock quickly taking hold of her as she looked to her field, "WHAT?" she asked as she noticed all of her cards had disappeared. "That's the Platinum Overburst! My dragon sacrifices itself to destroy every card you have on the field!" Draco explained. "NO!" Sonia called out as she watched him push another button, "That's not all, I activate my trap card 'Heart of the Dragon'!' he told her, a card depicting a crystal heart appearing in front of her, "When one of my Arc-Dragon's is destroyed by any means, I can activate this card and bring that Arc-Dragon back to my side of the field, ready for action!" he told her. "No!" she whispered as she watched the heart from the card emerged and exploded with light, letting the same platinum dragon reappear. "Again Evalion, Platinum Blast!" Draco called out, the silver flames this time becoming unhindered and engulfing his sister as she screamed out in pain. "UGH!" she grunted out, and somehow looked helpless when she opened her eyes, "What's going on?" she asked, "Draco, where's mother?"

'Is this a trick?' he asked himself, looking into his sister's eyes. "Why are we fighting? I wanna go home!" Sonia said and quickly put on the breaks, stopping her duel runner in its tracks. Draco stopped his runner as well, turning to her and watching her shiver in fear, "I don't wanna fight anymore!" she said, "I just wanna go home!" Draco stayed put, watching as she shivered. Suddenly she reached down, pushing a button on her console, "**DUEL TERMINATED.**" the computer said, and the field went black, fading back into the forest. It looked as if she could just break as he watched her shiver some more, 'The darkness, it took her strength of will. Stealing her power as a last resort to grow from this duel!' he told himself as he exited his runner. He made his way to his step-sister, wrapping her in a brotherly embrace and letting her cry in his arms, 'We can change the rules of the shadow duel, but I'm afraid that the price for doing such costs too much.' he thought as he watched his sister shake in fear. He didn't know it, but the crystal from around her wrist, cracked until it fell off, dissolving into a black mist.

"Where is this place?" Lenore asked as she walked around. The tunnel had quickly changed, the space growing in width until it just opened up, a large room that looked as if it had been deserted for years showed itself to her, several pieces of furniture crushed underneath the tons of soil that had landed on top of the palace like place. Now she had entered into a walk way, the rusted railing being made of iron and decorated with black roses and ravens. She looked over the edge, and found several floors of rooms reaching down, and what looked to be a large entry way, in a design she recognized, "This looks like the inside of my parents' house!" she said, "Only bigger!" She pulled herself away from the railing, turning and descending the stairs. Behind her, where she had fallen before, dropped the boy, Poe. "It might actually be a good thing I let you keep your wings little raven!" he whispered to himself, and silently followed her deeper into the buried mansion.

**To be continued…**

**End Episode 12**


	48. S2 Ep 13 The Past Revealed

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 13 – The Past Revealed**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"I'm feeling like an adventure! Let's go that way and see where it leads!" Lenore said. "Just this once, then we go back to the hospital!" Draco began to argue.

"You see!?" Sonia called out, "The only way to get what you want is to take what you want! And I want this victory!" Draco growled as his Arc-Dragon Skytear shattered, and he lost 500 LP, "You believe that you're entitled to just about everything. So without regard to who you're hurting, you just take it!" he shouted. "And what's so wrong with believing that truth?" Sonia asked. "Because it's a lie!" Draco told her, causing her to glance at him in shock, "I learned that in order to gain what you want, you have to earn it!"

"You belittled me every day!" he said getting Sonia to look at him. "You told me nothing but hateful words. Never once did you try and save me from the fights your brothers wanted to pick with me! You encouraged them! This is your punishment, this is what you earned by taking what you want and giving nothing back! Platinum Arc-Dragon, Evalion, PLATINUM BLAST!" She screamed out as her LP fell again.

"Draco, where's mother?" Sonia asked in a panic, "I don't wanna fight anymore! I just wanna go home!" She reached down, pushing a button on her console, "**DUEL TERMINATED.**" the computer said, and the field went black.

Lenore kept running, the feeling of someone behind her propelling her forward. Suddenly the ground gave out from under her, almost as if it disappeared, causing her to fall through. "I'll see you later little raven!" Poe said as he stood over the hole she had made, "Only next time, I'll clip your wings!"

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Opening Theme.]

Draco stood there, watching as his step sister shivered in fright in his arms, 'I can't believe this!' he thought to himself, 'Whatever this darkness is, it's playing for keeps! Everything about this situation has changed in my mind, except one thing. We're going to need to get stronger. I almost lost this one, and I'm not going to repeat that kind of mistake!' He released her from his embrace to turn to his runner, spying the card still on his field the Platinum Arc-Dragon, Evalion. 'You got me out of this one my friend, maybe it's time I choose my ace, like Yakko already has.' he thought as he remembered the toon defeating one of the siblings, 'Keep me and my friends safe, and that will be your honor!' Suddenly a memory arose, "Oh crap!" he growled to himself. "What?" Sonia asked as she turned her teary eyes to him. "I still need to find Lenore and get out of here!" he said and ran to his runner. "Wait!" he heard Sonia shout as he mounted the bike, "You're leaving me?" Draco hesitated, turning his head away from her in slight disgust, 'What if she's really changed?' he asked himself, 'Then I can't just leave her here! But this could be a trap!' He once again turned to her, the fear radiating off of her body as she looked to him, expectantly, "Tch! Fine!" he finally said, "Get on your runner and come with me! I'll find somewhere you'll be safe!" She never hesitated once, Sonia ran back to her runner and jumped on, starting the engine and following him through the forest in search of his blue haired raven.

"What is this place?" Lenore asked as she moved her way through the halls. "It's like a trip through memory lane…just longer than I remember." She looked down the hall, finding many pictures both familiar and unfamiliar to her, one that stood out at the end. It was a painted portrait of a man with dark blue hair, waved in front and with a short pony tail in back. He wore a suit of armor like she had seen in the halls of palaces she had visited on vacation, and in his hand he held what looked to be a card. In the background, a dragon loomed over him with piercing red eyes and what looked to be black scales and feathered black angel wings. The tip of its tail was decorated with a large diamond tip and its chest decorated with the same stone surrounded in gold. "What is that thing?" she asked, and looked to the plaque. "It's so rusty I can't read it!" she said to herself as she squinted, "N...D…E?" she asked herself as she read what she could, "What could that mean?" She placed her hand against the portrait, trying to understand the face wielding the card, and turned when she heard a sound, like a plate being smashed, "Who's there?" she asked and stayed perfectly still. When no one answered, she crept forward to the stair case, "Hello?" she asked, and began her decent. Behind her, Poe emerged from the shadows, "So, they recognize her!" he said with a smile, "I had hoped that they were all whipped out by now, but I think she can play right into my hands if I do this right!" He then backed up into the shadows, disappearing as he retreated.

"I'm sure I sent her in this direction!" Draco said as he raced past the trees. "Are you sure?" Sonia asked as she followed him closely for fear of losing her safety. "Yah!" he said and recognized something as they came to a clearing. He skid to a stop, forcing his sister to stop as well, "This is where I told her to go get help!" he said, and moved his finger around the clearing, "That was the way she went!" he told her. "But, that's the way…" Sonia began, and then hesitated. "Huh?" he asked. "Nothing!" she said. "If you know something then spit it out, I don't have time to play twenty questions!" he growled at her, causing her to cower back into the seat of her runner, "Lenore means a lot to me, and I won't let her get hurt you hear!" Sonia pushed her runner back, readying herself to run if necessary. Draco growled again, then pinched his nose, "Look, I need to find her, anything will help!" he said, yet again she stayed quiet, "Fine, try finding your way out without me!" he huffed and revved his engine. "WAIT!" Sonia shouted, causing him to turn to her, "I'll do it!" he repeated. Sonia chocked in fear as she lowered her head, "Poe's here!" was all she said. "You're big city boyfriend?" Draco asked, "What's he want here?"

"You remember that story he told you about a family that had so much power that they were cursed into poverty?" Sonia asked. "Huh?" Draco asked, "Wait, he actually believes that story's true?" he asked. Sonia simply nodded, "He's been looking for the mansion of that family to claim their secrets!"

"Crap!" Draco said in frustration, "Come on!" The boy revved his engine again, waiting for his sister to follow suit before he rocketed off towards what he hoped was the mansion. "WAIT FOR ME!" Sonia called out as she raced after him.

Lenore wandered around downstairs for a bit, waiting for something to pop out at her. "They've really got the haunted mansion theme down!" she said to herself, and heard a door creak open. She quickly turned to the room, a large oak door swinging on its hinges back and forth as some unfelt breeze made it slowly dance. She moved towards the room, grabbing the door by the edge and peering through it a she pushed it open, "Hello?" she asked as she gazed into the empty space. The room was large, and dark. The lights all broken and glass scattered across the floor, she could only see the first fifteen feet clearly. There were large velvet red chairs that had obviously been chewed on and worn down. The table in the middle was obviously used for tea and friends to hang around, it sat low to the ground, coasters pushed around as if they were once in a stack. Three broken cups sat on top of some of them, one tipped over and a large stain bleeding through the cure of the wood, rotting it out and making it swell. On the floor, a stained and dirty red carpet covered the ground, a pattern of purple and magenta, all colors of red decorating it, and again, a stain where the tea had dripped. "What is this?" Lenore asked as she entered into the room. Pushing the door open all the way, is creaked loudly, yet the light from outside lit up the room even more. There were burns all over the carpet in the back, like something had fallen to the floor that was on fire and a candle on its side nearby. Dirt filled the fireplace and broke through the windows, a single skeleton hand poking out, its palm facing the ceiling. Seeing the hand, a single thought came to mind, and the feeling of a crushing suffocation that the person had to go through. She brought her hands to her mouth in shock as she turned away, pulling the door shut as she tried to hold back the urge to hurl up her lunch, no matter how long she had been down here.

"That Poe, it still surprises me that you decided to date a nut like him!" Draco said as he and Sonia raced through the forest. He quickly found the ground turn to a slope, the two runners quickly getting out of control as they careened down the hill next to a large moss covered wall. They somehow steadied themselves, and as soon as the ground leveled out and the wall ended, the turned into a skid to stop themselves. "What the heck was that?" Draco asked, and turned his head to Sonia, the shock quickly encompassed his face. There standing behind her was a large double door, still intacked but covered in moss. He knew it was a door, the shape was distinct; he remembered the same door in his Step-family's mansion. "What the heck?" he asked and dismounted his runner, "That's a mansion, buried under tons of dirt!" Sonia turned her head, spying what he had seen, "I've been by here before, how come I didn't see it?" she asked. Draco stepped near the steps, and somehow, bumped into nothing. "Oof!" he said as he held his nose. "Oh no!" Sonia said, "Poe's inside with her! I just know it!"

Lenore kept wandering around the down stairs, pushing on doors and trying to open them, finally she found a door that just broke down. Inside she found the master bedroom, half of it buried in dirt and the bed completely crushed, yet somehow, the dirt moved around one of the portraits, almost as if it had hit something hard. Curiosity beckoned her forward, and she obeyed. Moving forward she gazed at the picture, the frame somehow in perfect condition. The portrait was of a man, steadfast and proud with what looked to be a large family. She moved her eyes to the portrait's plaque, the little bar of brass at the bottom, and her eyes opened wide, "Shilo Ravensong?" she asked, and gazed up at the picture. There in the corner, was the smallest of the five boys and six girls, a blue haired boy that had his style pulled back in a small ponytail, and green eyes. He wore what looked to be a renaissance era costume or maybe that was the style of the age he lived in. "Wait!" she said as she backed up, "Ravensong's my name!" She placed her hand along the frame, staring at each of the faces in turn, "Wait!" she said as she finally remembered the smallest, the newborn in the mother's arms, "Core Ravensong? Great Grandpa?"

She remembered when she was a happy little girl, around the age of three, she had been playing with her toys, a small Blackwing figurine and a doll of The Mystical Elf, near the cabinet with the family pictures. Suddenly the picture of her great grandfather, now old and wrinkled with grey hair and a blue striped business suit, toppled over and crashed through the glass of the cabinet. It and several other pictures came down nearly on top of her. She quickly grabbed her dolls and stood up, but not fast enough, the glass rained into her hair and cut her arms a little. She turned back to the glass covered floor, tears in her eyes and saw something strange, the picture frame of her great grandfather had come apart, revealing a card to her that had been hidden between the picture and the frame. The tears still coming she crept closer to the card, ignoring the voice of her mother as she called out. She quickly moved her figure of the Blackwing onto her other arm, and bent down, picking up the card from the frame and turning it around. She couldn't quite read it yet, but she did know that it had the picture of a large black raven on it. Even through her tears her smile returned, she loved birds.

She finally showed her mother the card after she had been to the doctor for her cuts, but her mother just seemed to smile and tell her that it was nice. Then her father came into the hospital, fear and shock finally subsided as he saw his little girl alright. "Look daddy!" the little Lenore said as she showed her father the card. He glance at it, "I haven't seen that card before!" he said, "But it's a bird, and I know you like birds. Maybe it'll lead you on great adventures!"

Lenore let her memory fade back to reality, and pressed even harder against the picture in frustration, it slid back, like a button in the wall. When she let go, the picture moved up. sliding like it was on a spring or something, revealing a small hidden shrine holding a deck of cards. "What the…?" she asked and reached for it. She was quickly pushed away by someone, and looked up to see a boy reach in and grab the deck that had been in the middle. "At last!" he said, "The Ravensong's secrets are mine!"

He then looked up to her, smiled and then turned, mounting his runner and turning it in the room to take off down the hall. "WAIT!" she called out and quickly rose to her feet, making her way towards the sound.

Draco and Sonia waited for something to happen, finally hearing the sound of a Duel Runner from inside, "Huh?" Draco asked as he turned to the door, and watched as Poe smashed right through it. The smile on the boys face was of insanity and pride at the same time, "WHOA!" Draco shouted as he pulled Sonia away from the path of the runaway Duelist. "GET BACK HERE!" they heard Lenore shout as she finally made it to the front door, "Lenore!" Draco shouted as she neared him. "You have to lend me your Duel Runner!" she pleaded. "Here!" she heard Sonia say, and turned to find the gauntlet of said runner in her hand, ready to pass on, "Take mine, I don't want to duel ever again!" Without question, Lenore grabbed the gauntlet and slid it on before mounting the runner, and taking off, "Get on!" Draco told his sister, and with hesitation, obliged.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe how well that worked!" Poe shouted to himself as he traveled the road. He found himself much farther ahead than he would have guessed, passing an over pass as he did. Suddenly he heard another runner and looked behind him, finding nothing. When he looked up, he saw Sonia's runner fly off of the road, and land next to him with Lenore in the driver seat, "GERR! What are you doing here?" he asked. "What, no 'Where's Sonia?' What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Lenore asked. "Tch! I can't stand that needy little girl! She was just the funds to get my little expedition going!" the boy responded. Lenore quickly pressed a button on the console of her runner, "Give me back the deck you stole from my family!" she said. "NEVER! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THIS POWER FOR YEARS, AND I'M NOT LETTING THE LAST DECENDANT OF THAT MISERABLE FAMILY TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" Poe shouted at her. "Then, I'll take it from you by force!" she said, and continued, "I challenge you to a duel, the winner gains possession of the deck from my ancestors!"

"**DUAL MODE ENGAGED!**" his runner said and suddenly the far side of the rack began lifting up, moving away from the ground and becoming another track entirely, "**ACTIVATING DUEL LANE. SPEED WORLD 2 ACTIVATED.** **READY, SET, DUEL!**"

Poe began by punching the throttle, taking the turn at high speeds, "You little raven need to practice on your speed rather than your scavenging!" Poe shouted and then turned his head, finding Lenore gaining on him quickly, "Huh?" he asked as she passed by him at an even higher speed and turn around to drift backwards, "You were saying?" she asked as she completed the turn before him, "Draco doesn't just teach me to duel, he also teaches me to Turbo Duel! My deck has already been modified!" Poe growled as she spun back around, "Fine, I'll let you go first then!" he said as his crystal shined, spreading the darkness throughout the duel lane itself. "Wait you're part of O-Kay's group too?" Lenore asked. "It's a shame!" Poe said, "I had hoped to rip the power from you for myself, but I suppose feeding you to the darkness will have to do!"

"My draw!" Lenore shouted as she pulled the top card from her deck, "I summon my Phoenix Raven in defense mode and lay three cards face down before I end my turn!"

"As you wish. My draw!" Poe said as he pulled the top card from his deck, "I'll give you one last chance, leave now; you cannot defeat the power your family once possessed."

"I at least have to give it a try." Lenore shouted back. "So be it! I summon the 'Nevermore Falcon' in attack mode!" he shouted as he slapped down his card. "Nevermore?" Lenore asked as she watched the portal open up next to him. From the light, a black falcon emerged no bigger than her phoenix. As the bird spread its wings, it let out a cry that echoed towards the other bird, opening a portal behind it and pushing it through, "What?" Lenore asked. "My Nevermore Falcon can remove your monster from play when it's summoned, but I have to send him out of play at the end of the turn I used that ability!" Poe explained. [Nevermore Falcon is a level 3 DARK attribute Winged-beast type monster with 800 ATK and 200 DEF.] And thanks to you having no monsters out on the field, I doubt you can activate any of your song traps that you laid out!" Poe explained, "I attack you with my Falcon!" The bird came soaring in, and flapped its wings, spraying Lenore with a shower of black feathers. "GRAAAA!" she called out as her LP dropped to 3200. 'Not good!' she thought to herself as she gazed at Poe. "I'll lay this card face down and call it a turn, removing my monster from the field!" he said. 'He's right, almost all of my trap and spell cards require me to have a Raven monster out, and if he keeps sending them out of play, I'm the one who's going to stay in this dark pit!'

**To be continued…**

**End Episode 13 **


	49. S2 Ep 14 Quoth the Raven

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 14 – Quoth the Raven**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey, that's my line!

"I'm feeling like an adventure! Let's go that way and see where it leads!" Lenore said. "Just this once, then we go back to the hospital!" Draco began to argue.

"You see!?" Sonia called out, "The only way to get what you want is to take what you want! And I want this victory!" Draco growled as his Arc-Dragon Skytear shattered, and he lost 500 LP, "You believe that you're entitled to just about everything. So without regard to who you're hurting, you just take it!" he shouted. "And what's so wrong with believing that truth?" Sonia asked. "Because it's a lie!" Draco told her, causing her to glance at him in shock, "I learned that in order to gain what you want, you have to earn it!"

"You belittled me every day!" he said getting Sonia to look at him. "You told me nothing but hateful words. Never once did you try and save me from the fights your brothers wanted to pick with me! You encouraged them! This is your punishment, this is what you earned by taking what you want and giving nothing back! Platinum Arc-Dragon, Evalion, PLATINUM BLAST!" She screamed out as her LP fell again.

When she let go, the picture moved up, sliding like it was on a spring or something, revealing a small hidden shrine holding a deck of cards. "What the…?" she asked and reached for it. She was quickly pushed away by someone, and looked up to see a boy reach in and grab the deck that had been in the middle. "At last!" he said, "The Ravensong's secrets are mine!"

"My Nevermore Falcon can remove your monster from play when it's summoned!" Poe shouted. 'Almost all of my trap and spell cards require me to have a Raven monster out, and if he keeps sending them out of play, I'm the one who's going to stay in this dark pit!' Lenore thought to herself as she raced alongside him.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme]

'Just great, I finally get to Turbo Duel, and I need to face a power far beyond my own.' Lenore thought to herself, 'This deck, why would he want this deck? So far he just threw his card away so that he could send mine out of…' Suddenly something hit her, a strategy that she hadn't thought of before, 'Wait, what if the cards of that deck are centered around cards that have been thrown out of play?' she asked herself, 'Then the number of cards out of play would have a drastic effect on the cards he has on the field!' She looked back to her own deck of cards, 'And my Raven's aren't equipped for a strategy like that! The only thing I can do is hold out until the end!' She quickly pulled one card from her deck, starting her turn and gaining a speed counter, "My draw! I summon 'Raven Knight' in attack mode!" The monster that appeared was draped in the feathers of a raven, his helmet adorned with the much larger feathers and his sword decorated with the claws. The stats that appeared showed the monster to be level 3 with 2000 ATK and 300 DEF, "Now, attack with Nightmare Blade!" she called out as her monster bent his legs, jumping up into the air and turning to dive bomb with the tip pointed towards her opponent, "I use the 'Shadow in the Storm' trap card!" he shouted, "Not only does this card negate your attack, but I can special summon a 'Nevermore' monster straight from my hand, so I summon the 'Nevermore Owl'!" [Nevermore Owl is a level 2, DARK type Winged-beast monster with 800 ATK and 1200 DEF. At the end phase of the turn this monster was special summoned, select one monster on your opponent's field, this monster and the selected monster are both banished from the game.]

'Better make this count!' she thought to herself, "I activate my Hatchling's Song trap card!" [Hatchling's song is a trap card you may activate only if you control a 'Raven monster, search your deck for another 'Raven' monster of the same level and special summon it to the field.] "I use this trap card to special summon my Sorcerer Raven from my deck. Next I can use the two of them to Synchro summon!" she called out, and the two monsters raced forward, "Beauty swirls in the skies of the night, raining mystery and fear onto the world, I synchro summon, 'Razorclaw Raven'!" [Razorclaw Raven is a level 6, WIND attribute, Winged-Beast type monster with 2400 ATK and 1200 DEF.] "Next I activate my 'Shield Melody' trap card and equip it to my Razorclaw Raven! This prevents you from selecting my Raven as a target for any card ability you can think of!" Poe growled as they rounded a sharp turn, glaring at the now golden aura that surrounded her bird, "Next I'll activate my final trap card, 'Raven's Treasure box' to let me draw one card for every 'Raven' monster I have in my graveyard. Then I play one card face-down and end my turn!" she said and his owl faded away.

"Fine, my draw!" Poe shouted as he pulled the top card from his deck, "First, thanks to my three speed counters, I can use the speed spell 'Perched on the Chamber Door' from my hand!" The card that appeared had the picture of a black raven with glowing red eyes sitting on the head of a bust statue that was mounted above a door, it glared at a man whose arm was the only thing showing, his ornate robe covering from his elbow to his wrist. "This card forces you to discard cards from your deck equal to the number of cards I have banished!" he told her, "That makes two!" Lenore growled as she lifted the top two cards from her deck and glanced at them, 'No!" she said as she looked to them, 'Raven Shadow and Twilight Raven!' She slowly placed them on her graveyard slot and watched them slide into the machine, "Next it lets you special summon a monster from your hand with the same number of stars as the number of cards you just threw away." Poe said as he smiled. Lenore looked to her hand, 'No!" she said to herself as she picked up the only card she could, "I summon, Twister Raven!" she called out reluctantly. The green raven almost immediately began spinning around in circles, creating a tornado that shattered every spell and trap card on the field. "Great, the one monster I didn't want to summon is the only one I can summon!" she said to herself as the bird's stats appeared, level 2 with 400 ATK and 1000 DEF. "Oh, too bad!" Poe teased as he grabbed another card from his hand, "I use the speed spell, 'Curse of the Raven'." {Curse of the Raven is a speed spell that can only be used if you have three speed counters, remove two speed counters from your side of the field and remove all cards in your opponent's graveyard from play.] "Now, by removing two of my speed counters, I can force you to empty your graveyard!" he shouted and her entire graveyard was pulled from the disk, "Oh no!" she said as she picked them up and slipped them into her pocket. "HAHAHAHAHAH!" Poe laughed as he raced alongside her, "This is incredible! The power this deck holds! It's unbelievable! I bet I could even defeat O-Kay with this deck!"

"So I take it that there are some real problems in that group!" Lenore shouted. "O-Kay is a fool for having underestimated me. I was supposed to keep an eye on Draco's siblings to make sure they didn't get out of control, but instead I found out the power of your family, the birthright you inherited as the last living Ravensong!"

"And what do you plan on doing with it?" she asked. "First I'll send you and that annoying girl Sonia to the shadows, and then maybe I'll destroy your boyfriend and his friends. Then I'll destroy Yakko, and after that, O-Kay and his siblings! Yes! I'll be the most powerful duelist in the world. Even Yusei Fudo will bow before me as I rise to the throne!" he ranted as they raced through the darkness. 'He's insane!' she said to herself, 'I have to stop him before he hurts someone else!'

"I summon my 'Nevermore Carrion' in attack mode!" Poe shouted as he slapped the card onto his disk. [Nevermore Carrion is a level 4, DARK, Winged-Beast monster with 1800 ATK and 1400 DEF. Once during the duel, you may banish one of your opponent's monsters when this card is summoned.] Lenore let her eyes open wide as the carrion bird opened its beak, letting a black mist spew out and engulf her Razorclaw Raven. When the mist dispersed, her monster was gone. "NO!" she shouted, "MY synchro summon!"

"And that's not all, I attack with Ether Wing!" Poe shouted, and the bird opened its wings wide, letting the shadows rain down on top of both Lenore and her last Raven monster, shattering the green raven and dropping her LP by 1400. Lenore swerved a bit as she found herself falling behind, her eyes getting ready to shut from the pain that surged through her, "Oh, did I mention that every monster destroyed by my Carrion is banished?" Poe taunted as they both took a sharp turn. 'I can make it, I have to.' she thought to herself as she raced forward, 'Draco want' me to get stronger, at first I thought it was to keep up with him, but now I see, it was so I could protect myself. I have to keep going, like…like…' Lenore let herself remember the face of Lillian, the toon girl that beat her so many times, and yet somehow found each other as friends by the end of one celebration, one heck of a celebration, 'Like her!' she said to herself, 'Like Lillian. She learned how to push past the hard parts, I can to. She's my rival, and I have to stay as strong as she is if I want to beat her!' Lenore opened her eyes, forcing herself to focus on the road and her opponent, "I then lay one card face down and call it a turn!" Poe called out.

Lenore drew her card, 'At least it'll keep me alive for one more turn!' she thought to herself, "I summon 'Dimension Raven' in attack mode. [Dimension Raven is a level 3 DARK attribute, Winged-Beast type monster with 800 ATK and 1300 DEF.] "Next I use the speed spell, Sunburst Melody. This lets me deal 600 points of damage to you for every Speed Counter I sacrifice, and I sacrifice all of them!" Lenore shouted, and the spell card shined, letting the light slam into him and drop his LP to 2200. He quickly growled at her, glaring angrily as he looked into his mirror at her "You. How could tiny insignificant creature like you sully my perfect victory?" he asked, "I'll make you pay for this, I'll clip your wings! LITTLE RAVEN!"

"Stop calling me that!" Lenore shouted at him. "Absolutely not!" Poe shouted, "I refuse to acknowledge that the power was supposed to be given to your family, I worked hard to find it, and it shall be me who takes command of existence. I draw and activate the speed spell 'Haunting Memories'! This lets me remove your monster from play!" Lenore watched as her monster vanished into dust, "My Dimension Raven lets me special summon one level 1 'Raven' Monster from my hand into attack mode, and I use the Sunburst Raven." [Sunburst Raven is a level 1 FIRE attribute Winged-Beast type monster with 200 ATK and 600 DEF. When this monster is summoned, reveal all face down cards your opponent controls.] Poe's face-down appeared behind him, and lifted up, showing her the trap card 'Madness Delivered'. 'NO!' she thought in alarm, 'That card is going to destroy any trap cards I place down, now how do I keep my life points from disappearing?'

"I attack your raven with my Carrion!" Poe shouted and the bird once again spread its wings, letting the shadows engulf the other bird until it was destroyed. "GYAAAAAAAAA!" Lenore shouted as her LP dropped to 200. "GYAAAAAAHAHAHAH!" Poe laughed, "One more turn, all you bought was one more turn! It's time little raven, it's time for you to be swallowed by the shadows!"

"Please…" she whispered as she looked to her deck, her eyes struggling to stay open as the pain raced through her body as quickly as her duel could move, "Lillian asked for help from her cards, and now, I'm going to ask…no…I'm going to plead…pray. I need your help! Please, help me in this duel!" She slowly pulled the top card from her deck, and pushed it to the side, extending her arm out as far as it could go, keeping the back to her opponent and herself. Poe smiled brightly as he watched her card slowly turn, "There isn't a card in your deck that can save…" he began, and stopped when he saw a card that he thought she'd never have, the Nevermore Raven. "WHAT!?" he shouted in surprise, "BUT THAT CARD BELONGS WITH ME. WHY ISN'T IT IN MY DECK?"

Lenore brought the card to her, spying the familiar red eyes of the bird in the picture, accompanied with the shiny black wings and glimmering talons. This was the card she remembered finding in the broken picture frame of her great grandfather. "Great Grandpa!" she said in surprise, and then relaxed, letting herself smile as she slapped the card down, "I summon the 'Nevermore Raven'!" she called out, bringing the bird out to the field. It screeched out loud, its call shaking the very foundation of the track. [Nevermore Raven is a level 4, DARK attribute, Winged-Beast type monster with 1300 ATK and 1000 DEF. This monster cannot be banished from the game.] "This isn't possible! Unless…" Poe shouted and turned to the deck in his disk, "The survivor, he took the card from the deck!" He let the information settle in a bit before leaning back in shock, "The deck is incomplete!"

"MY Nevermore Raven has a unique special ability that I never really understood until now, it increases in ATK for every monster that was thrown out of play by 300!" Lenore shouted as the raven grew, and grew and grew. When it stopped, the ATK was now 3000. "ENG, that's not possible!" Poe shouted. "This is what you built up! This is the strategy you chose! You were never going to control my family's power!" Lenore shouted as she pointed her hand towards him, "ATTACK WITH CRYPTIC WING!" Her raven wrapped its wings around itself, and quickly opened them, stretching itself out as much as it could and crying out in triumph as the dark energy erupted from inside its feathers. "NO! THIS DECK CANNOT BE BEATEN. NOT BY A LITTLE RAVEN LIKE YOU!"he shouted as he carrion bird was quickly engulfed and shattered, the remainder of the power surrounding him in a blast, "ERRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted as he LP quickly dropped to 0. The dash on his runner switched to a red screen that had a white X in the middle, and he could only watch as the darkness surrounded him.

Lenore raced up to him, skidding to a stop and reaching into his runner, practically ripping the disk from the console. She quickly grabbed the cards from his gauntlet and pushed away from him as he reached for her, "NOOOO!" he shouted as the darkness completely engulfed him, leaving Lenore lying there on the ground of the duel track breathing heavily and hugging the cards she had rescued. She heard the sound of another runner come up behind her, causing her to turn her head, "You alright?" Draco asked, and was surprised to find her holding onto a Duel Disk that had been ripped away from its runner. "Huh?" she asked, and turned to the disk, "It just came off, I swear!" she said as she turned back to him and his sister. He sighed, mostly out of relief, "So what are you going to do now?" he asked. "What happened to Poe?" Sonia asked. Lenore thought about telling her, about what he had said, about what he had done, and about his defeat, "Tell me you beat him so I don't have to date him anymore!" Sonia suddenly said. Lenore sat there, surprise evident on her face as she gazed towards the other girl with a blank dumbfounded expression that mirrored Draco's. "Uh…yes!" was all Lenore could say. "Ho thank goodness!" Sonia said as she rested her head on the back of Draco's runner. "Didn't see that coming." the boy said, and the three of them turned to each other, before belting out laughing.

On the way home, Sonia sat with Lenore, resting her head on the girl's back as they raced down the highway Lenore began thinking, "What's up?" Draco asked. "Remember when you said I needed to be stronger?" Lenore asked. "Yah?" he responded. "I think this is how I'm going to do it!" she said and lifted up the broken duel disk, "As soon as I can get the cards out of here, I can really start to become strong."

"Why not stick with your Ravens?" Draco asked, "They're the ones that won you the duel today." Lenore shook her head, "No!" she said, "It took a Nevermore to beat the Nevermore! I can't risk a duel like that again!" She looked back down to the cards in her disk, the one attached to her wrist, "My Raven's and I have had a tough ride, but I think it's time to let them go free! If the come back then I'll use them again, but until then…" she touched the deck with her other hand, felling something she had never felt before, happiness and freedom of the skies, "They get to enjoy themselves." She moved her hand back to the handle and twisted the throttle, pushing the engine harder and faster, as the three of them made their way towards a large white mansion.

**End Episode 14**


	50. S2 EP 15 Key to the Future

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 15 – Key to the Future**

Lillian hugged her pillow tightly as she tried desperately to sleep, 'I feel bad about ignoring Yakko the way I did. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything.' she thought to herself, 'He can get kissed by any girl he wants, it's not like I care!' She spent some more time thinking about it, only further deepening her confusion. She sighed deeply, and turned to her nightstand, catching sight of a small golden key attached to a golden chain. The key was very ornate, small curls and flowers decorated the base, somehow forming a heart that kept the decorated key balanced. It was wrapped in a little white box, the front molded with a clear plastic sheet so the merchandise could be seen, "I need to apologize!" she finally told herself out loud, and grabbed the box from the stand and lifted herself from her bed, exiting the door and sneaking towards his dorm room.

She passed by Stone's room, she knew from the loud snoring that could have easily hidden even the loudest of footsteps as she passed by, 'That boy could wake the dead!' she thought to herself and then smiled, 'But I'm glad he's with us. Yakko may never have figured out how out of control he was getting without him.' She then found herself in front of the door she was looking for. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'here goes nothing!' and knocked on Yakko's door lightly. She heard him groan from inside, and then shift in his bed, 'Probably didn't hear me!" she thought to herself. She turned away trying to leave the scene before anyone else saw her, only to hear the door creak open and his groggy voice ask, "What is it?" She froze, her muscles stiffening up as her mind reeled with emotions. Somehow she was able to force herself to turn around and look at him, and her eyes opened wide in shock. He was normal looking yes, but his hair was slightly tussled and he had taken his jacket, shirt and shoes off so that all that was left was his trousers and gloves. He looked just like the picture in his card at the moment, one hand rubbing his sleepy eye and somehow his chest more defined than in the cartoony picture. "Um…" she squeaked so high pitched that she was sure some form of crystal had shattered. "Lillian?" he asked as he brought down his hand from his eye, "Why so early?" She quickly shoved the key into his chest, waking him up instantly as the breath was forced out of his lungs, "Happybirthday!" she said quickly and turned away. She was about to run when he grabbed her arm, "Lillian wait!" he grunted.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme]

"What's this all about?" he asked, his voice no longer groggy as he rubbed the pain from his chest. She turned her head again, expecting to see him again as he was, except this time she focused on his eyes. She found it easier than looking at him entirely, "Well, I guess I just forgot to give it to you!" was all she said. Yakko stopped rubbing his chest and opened his hand, looking into his palm, "A key?" he asked. "You know, for your collection." she explained, "You can let me go now!" He quickly pulled her into a hug, squeezing her shoulders gently as he embraced her, "Thanks, I was beginning to think you were upset at me!" he told her. 'I was.' she thought to herself and returned the embrace, 'But not anymore!'

The next morning she woke up and stretched, her covers falling from her silk pajamas as she leaned forward. 'It's such a nice day!' she thought to herself as she looked to the sun shining through the window. She quickly remembered what had happened as she stood there last night, Yakko had embraced her gently before she turned her head again, and kissed his cheek. The toon girl quickly turned red, her blush engulfing her entire head as more of the memory arose from her memory. Yakko had let go of her, glancing at her with both confusion and happiness. He then leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. "I have to go! Goodnight!" she had said after they had broken from their passion. Yakko waved to her as she walked away slowly and disappeared behind the corner of the hall. 'HE KISSED ME!' she screamed into her mind, and once again began a slight panic, 'What do I do now? Do I get mad? Forget it happened? Is he going to ask me out? What if he does ask me out? Do I say yes? SHOULD I say yes?' Questions ran through her mind in a rampant string, each one leading to the other as she tried to answer them all. Suddenly a smile stretched onto her face, slowly at first, but quickly reached her ears, 'OH MY GOSH!' she thought to herself and jumped out of bed.

Her smile beamed across her room as she slipped her arms through her jacket and zipped it up, she decided that a little more prep was necessary this time, and dusted her cheeks with some form of makeup. Eyeing herself in the mirror, she fixed her eye lashes, something she hadn't done in a while. She was about to put on some lipstick when her alarm buzzed, letting her know of an appointment she had to keep. 'Oh well, maybe next time!' she thought to herself as she placed the cap back on and placed it on her vanity. She turned to the door, and walked away. When she exited her room, she saw nothing, the entire place empty of life, although she did recognize that the kitchen had been used. She shook her head with a smile, and again heard snoring from Stone's room, "He's still asleep?" she asked herself, and made her way towards the room. As she turned the corner, she looked up, finding a familiar malevolent grin on a female figure covered in the color of maroon. "Inverta?" she asked as she saw the other toon, "What are you doing here?" Instead of speaking, the negative held up a small vial of something, a powder, "Just giving the others a little extra sleep!" she said and tossed the bottle to Lillian. With quick, gentle hands, the toon girl caught the vial, and turned it around, "Sleeping powder?" she asked. Inverta grinned again, her smile large and dark, and held up another bottle, showing the label on purpose, "Wanna wake them up before my brother gets here?" she asked and held up her deck, "Beat me in a duel!" Inverta then turned from the toon, and ran. "Wait!" Lillian called out, and raced after her.

Inverta ran as fast as she could, making her way to the garage. She quickly mounted a runner that looked like Lillian's, the back much higher than her own and with only two fins instead of three. It was also colored magenta instead of violet. Lillian reached her own runner just as Inverta raced off on her own, the garage door just barely open enough for her to fit through. Lillian quickly slipped her helmet on, the waves of magenta curling up at the back. With a kick of her foot, she started the runner, and raced off after her opponent. The toon girl pushed the runner to the max, easily racing by Inverta just as the other girl moved over to the duel lane. "This is going to be wonderful." Inverta whispered, "Let's kick things off!" With that, she pushed the center button on her console, the card for Speed World 2 appearing on her overly large screen, "**Duel mode engaged!**" the bike said out loud and the entire lane lifted up from the street, "**Speed World 2 activated, Auto Pilot disabled! Ready, set, Duel!**"

Inverta once again pushed her bike harder, but found herself getting no closer to Lillian, "I guess I'll go first!" shorter of the two said, and Lillian drew her first card, "I summon my Inverted Archer to the field in defense mode!" she called out, and waited as her monster dashed out of the portal next to her. The blue and pearl white archer spun around, letting his chained tunic flutter around his knees as he posed. "When my archer comes out to my field, He's allowed to take a pot shot at you for 500 of your life points!" Lillian said, and her archer turned around before he drew back an arrow, letting it fly into Inverta's chest. "ERRR!" the girl said as her LP dropped to 3500. "Next I lay three cards face down and call it a turn." Lillian finished up as her monster's stats showed up, level four with 1500 ATK and 1800 DEF, and then let her mind make her plan 'As long as I keep monsters from coming to my hand, I won't suffer any damage when she summons that blasted dragon of hers!'

"I draw!" Inverta said and added her card to her hand, "Next I summon my 'Reverse Anchorman' to the field." she called out. [Reverse Anchorman is a level 3, DATK type Warrior monster with 0 ATK and 2000 DEF. When this monster is summoned, you may spend one speed counter to search your deck for one speed spell and place one card from your hand on top of your deck.] The large monster was made to look like a bulky seaman, with a red vest and torn brown pants. His thick beard reached past his belly, and he carried on his shoulder a large anchor, holding the very tip of it instead of the top. "Now by using my speed counter, I can bring to my hand the speed spell 'Accelerator Engine'!" she said and showed off a card with what looked to be a car engine that had been torn apart piece by piece and laid out on the floor in front of what looked to be a mechanic. "Next I have to take one card from my hand and place it on top of my deck." Inverta immediately took a card from her hand and placed it on top of her deck the moment it stopped shuffling. "And, thanks to this speed spell costing me zero speed counters, I can activate it immediately, letting me earn 2 speed counters at the beginning of my turn instead!" she said, sliding it into her disk. 'Crap! I've got to figure out a way to get rid of that card, or else she'll have no problem earning speed counters for whatever she needs.' Lillian told herself and watched as her opponent pulled another card from her hand, "I play one card face down. It's your move!" Inverta told her.

"My draw!" the toon girl said as she pulled her card from the top of her wrist, "I play my 'Inverted Star Summoner' in attack mode!" What appeared next to her was a small child with a five point star hat on its head. The sleeves were long and wide, easily covering the boy's hands with bright yellow stars patterned down them. His yellow pants held up with a large white belt that had a silver star shaped buckle in the middle. Puffy pants tipped with curled elf shoes completed the ensemble. The stats that appeared showed a level of 4 with 1500 ATK and 1000 DEF, and strangely, a light attribute instead of darkness. "When this monster is summoned to my side I get to select one monster on the field and choose whether to increase or decrease that monster's level by two." Lillian told her opponent, "So I choose my Inverted Archer, and increase his level!" The little child them pointed his hand towards the archer, a soft healing light emerging from his palm as the other monster flexed its muscles, letting the level increase from 4 to 6. "Well, not bad!" Inverta said as she watched the spectacle. "Huh?" Lillian asked in surprise. "Oh come on, you really thought that I didn't know that Star Summoner was a tuner monster?" Inverta asked with cockiness. 'She knew?' the shorter girl asked herself, 'How did she know? I just found this card when going through my collection!' Lillian watched the smile on her opponent's face as she tried to discover what the other girl was thinking, 'Is she spying on me? Maybe she's trying to find a way to beat Yakko! I won't let that happen!'

"I tune my monsters together!" the two monsters lifted into the air, Star Summoner splitting into four rings of power, circling the Archer as it removed the color. The other monster suddenly burst open, spreading out into a group of six stars that quickly lined themselves up in the middle of rings, "Remember the Past as it shapes the future, Carving the Molds from the sands of time I synchro summon, 'Inverted Destroyer, Thugan Daerd'!" [Inverted Destroyer, Thugan Daerd is a level 10 Machine type synchro monster with 3800 ATK and 2500 DEF. Once per turn, this car cannot be destroyed by card effects.] The monster that appeared from the light, was a giant ship, shaped like a boat but with wings at its side in the shape of dragon wings. It also had a multitude of guns and a large skull on the front of it, "Next I activate my trap card, 'Inverted Paradise'! This card lets me protect my Destroyer by switching him into defense mode when he's attacked by one of your monsters, he also gains 500 DEF when he does." Lillian explained, and spun around on her runner, pointing her finger at Inverta's Anchorman, "Destroy her monster with Overload Cannon!" The guns lining the monster's back and sides all turned at the same time, pointing themselves towards the simple little person, and all went off. The explosion erupted like the top of a volcano, smoke and monster shards flying everywhere, "Take that!" she said in confidence. "It's not like it really mattered, you monster can destroy my defensive monster without damage calculation anyway. I'm not going to be dumb enough to send out a monster with high defense power because it'll just get destroyed." Inverta told her. Lillian let her eyes open wide in shock, 'How did she know that?' she asked herself, 'I haven't shown this card to anyone. What kind of power does she have that can spy on people without them knowing about it?'

Inverta laughed loudly, a cocky sound coming from her lips as she boasted her confidence, "You still don't understand do you?" she asked, and pulled the top card from her deck, "I play the 'Reverse Buccaneer' to my field in attack mode!" The monster that appeared wore a red bandana, black torn pants and what looked to be a form fitting red and white striped shirt. In his right hand he held a curved saber, the blade pointed down towards the ground. In his mouth he held a small dagger by the blade. [Reverse Buccaneer is a level 3 DARK attribute Warrior type monster with 1000 ATK and 500 DEF.] "My buccaneer is special, because all I have to do is sacrifice 1 speed counter to send one of your monsters out of play until the end of the turn. And since your Destroyer is the only thing you have…" Inverta hinted, getting Lillian to look up as her machine monster began disintegrating into dust, "No." was all she said, and turned back to Inverta, "Reverse Buccaneer, attack with Backstab!" the negative said, and her monster rushed forward, sliding the blade across Lillian's side.

"GNNNNNNNNNNNN!" she cried as she grabbed her side, and cringed, letting her life points drop to 3000 and her Speed Counters drop back to 2. She looked down at her side, finding no blood, but pain still evident. "I activate my trap card, 'Inverted Flamberg'. This card lets me destroy one card on your field, like that Accelerator Engine of yours." Lillian called out, and the card shot out a sword with flames surrounding it. The second the blade touched the spell card, a shining blue barrier appeared, pushing against the blade tip with equal force. "Not a bad move, but I'm afraid it's too late! I have a card that'll defend my spell card." Inverta said, and her trap card flipped up, "Behold, 'Vortex Barrier'. I negate the activation of your card and destroy it before it has a chance to take down mine." Lillian watched as her sword shattered like a cheap piece of glass striking the floor, 'How does she do that?' Lillian asked, 'It's like she's reading my mind!' Inverta simply smiled, "I don't see it." She said, catching Lillian's attention, "I don't see what he sees in you! I'm more of a woman than you, better at dueling, I'm the best of us. Why is he choosing you?" Lillian again looked to Inverta with curiosity just as she picked up a card from her hand, "I lay one card face down and call it a turn."

"My draw!" Lillian shouted as she picked up her card, "Why are you so interested in Yakko anyway?"

"I never said I was interested in Yakko!" Inverta argued. "You didn't have to say anything, but you did. You've been competing with me to get his attention! It's not working!" the shorter toon said angrily, "You're fighting alongside someone who's trying to destroy his soul, I'm pretty sure he's not going to enjoy your company! I attack with my Inverted Destroyer, Thugan Daerd." she called out. "I activate my trap card, 'Reverse Formation'!" Inverta called out, "With this card I can switch my monster into defense mode and save my life points!" The blast from the cannons enveloped her monster as it knelt down, crossing its sword in front of it, shattering as the blast continued its barrage, "Because your monster actually has ATK this time, my monster can take that monster's ATK out of your life Points." she explained as Inverta's LP dropped to 2500 and she lost a Speed Counter.

The Negative smiled, her teeth shining in the sun as she gleefully pulled the top card from her deck, "I'm going to finish you off with this one last turn, she said as her Speed Counters lifted to 6. "Huh?" Lillian asked. "I summon my tuner monster, the 'Reverse Flag Master'. This level 3 monster may only have 300 ATK and DEF, but you see, by sacrificing one of my Speed Counters, I can special summon one 'Reverse' monster from my hand. Like my 'Reverse Legion Fist'." [Reverse Legion Fist is a level 5 Warrior type monster with 2000 ATK and 0 DEF. You may remove 1 Speed Counter from Speed World to Increase this monster's ATK by 500.] "Next It's my turn to synchro summon, and I choose to bring out my 'Captain of the Reverse, Condread'."

"Wait, you're not summoning your dragon?" Lillian asked. "You really thought I was going to summon her didn't you, the Negative Rose Dragon? That's why you kept your hand low, trying to keep monsters out of your hand so that you'd take less damage when they were destroyed." Lillian looked at the three cards she had, realizing that her opponent was correct, all she had were three speed spells. Next I use the Speed Spell, 'Plunder Drain'! This lets me destroy that pesky spell card you have out, I can't let your monster switch into defense mode can I?" Inverta said, and watched as Lillian's spell card shattered. "Oh, and by the way, I can sacrifice 5 Speed Counters so that I can double Condread's ATK!" Inverta told her. Lillian looked up, finding the captain monster with the twin bladed rapier, grow in size. "Uh…" she began. "Oh, yes I forgot, I can also send two cards from my hand to let him attack a second time!" her opponent said, causing Lillian to cringe, 'I lost…again!'

"Condread, attack the Destroyer!" Inverta shouted, and the captain spun his sword in the air, slashing through the ship and destroying it. "No!" Lillian shouted as her LP dropped to 1000. "And again to finish her off!" Inverta shouted, and pointed her finger. Condread turned to her, a pleading look on his face, "Don't give me that and do as I command!" Inverta shouted. The captain turned back around, and lunged for Lillian, the girl screaming as the blade was plunged through her, the entire world whiting out as she fell unconscious. "So long looser!" Inverta said as she raced off down the road.

Back at the shop, Yakko sat up and yawned, stretching his arms out as far as they would go. He looked around, trying to find the girl that he knew he had kissed last night, "Did I dream all that?" he asked himself, "NAH! It was totally real!" he said as he leaned back against his pillows and crossed his arms behind his head. He then quickly got out of bed, dressed and made his way down to Lillian's room. He knocked, and when she didn't answer, he opened the door, expecting to find her asleep. Instead he found the room empty, void of anything that remotely suggested that she had been there, "What the…?" he asked himself, and looked down when he walked in, finding the key she had given him, still on the necklace. He bent down and gingerly picked it up, "Lillian," he whispered, "Where'd you go?"

**End Episode 15**


	51. S2 Ep 16 Crumbled Stone

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 16 – Crumbled Stone**

Yakko kept to himself for the next few days, keeping to his bed as he placed his hands behind his head, trying to think about his runaway friend, 'Lillian?' he thought to himself, 'Where did you go? Why did you leave?' He moved his had from behind his head, reaching it into his shirt to pull out the key he had received from Lillian, lifting it up to view, 'Are you running from me? From what we did? I don't get it! Please, just come back!' He placed his key back under his shirt, and replaced his hand beneath his head, closing his eyes to try and clear his mind. That was when his door was forced open, Stone at the front as the bulky boy knocked the door nearly off of its hinges. "HUH?" Yakko shouted as he sat up with surprise. Crow, Carly and the twins, all stormed in, surrounding his bed on all sides and glaring at him, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" he began, and was quickly seized, Crow and Carly grabbing him by his wrists as the twins grabbed his feet. "HEY!" he shouted in protest as he began to wiggle, "You're getting up!" Carly said, "You need to get out there and find the other dragons anyway!" That was when the four of them felt him go limp, stopping his struggle to free himself. "Hmmm?" Carly asked herself as all four of them looked to…a blanket of pillows. "DAAA WHAT THE…?" Crow asked as the four of them looked on in shock. Stone stomped on out, Yakko heaved over his shoulder and a stern look on his face, "He's a toon you guys!" he reminded them as he passed on by. Carly, Crow, Leo and Luna all shrugged to each other, silently agreeing not to tell anyone else about this, and dropped the blanket, running off after Stone and the captive Yakko.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening Theme.]

"…You can't just mope in your room all day!" Crow continued as he watched Yakko cross his arms and pout. He was almost sure that the toon wasn't even listening, but at least he wasn't asleep. "It's important for a duelist to get right back up and keep dueling or…" Crow said as he found himself quickly interrupted by Yusei, "Crow, just leave him alone!"

"Thank you Yusei!" Yakko said as he stood back up. "And don't even think of going back to your room today!" Yusei quickly said as he turned to the toon. "Huh?" Yakko asked as he looked up, a slight shock covering his face. "Look, things don't get themselves done, and Lillian is out there waiting for you, wherever she is. I don't know if she left to protect you or if she's in trouble, but you're not going to find out unless you look for her!" the human said, his eyes focused and narrowed, "And you can't go looking for her unless you pull yourself out of that mental rut, and get back to dueling! I may not have known her as long as you, but I don't think she'd want to see you like this, brooding and antisocial! And be honest, you don't want her to see you like that either!" Yakko turned he head down, shame snaking its way into his brain. "Make the first thing she sees when you find her your smile! Maybe then she'll come back to us!" Yusei said as he softened up, letting his stern straight lips curl into a smile. Yakko looked up, seeing not just the smile on Yusei's face, but smiles on all of their faces, each one lending their light to the other. "You're right!" Yakko admitted as he felt the confidence come back, "I can't just sit here waiting for her, I need to find her, and if I can, help her!" Yusei pulled his fist up, pointing his knuckles at the toon, "Never stop!" Yusei said, as Yakko brought his hand up and tapped his knuckles against his mentor's fist. "I won't!" Yakko said, "I don't care if I have to move through the stars, or even time itself!" Yakko turned quickly, his friends following him as he exited the door, "I'll never stop moving forward, not until I find my friends!" Yakko raced to his runner, snatching the helmet up with an energy Yusei thought would have powered a small plane, "Where will you start?" Akiza asked as she folded her arms over her heart. "I don't know!" Yakko admitted, "But I'm gonna find out what kind of picture I can paint along the way!" With a strong rev of his engine, Yakko raced off across the field, "Wait for us!" Stone shouted as he and Carly raced to her car. "I'm not missing a story like this for the world!" she said happily.

Yakko raced across the street, the wind rushing past the helmet and whistling in his long ears as he kept his eyes open for his friend, 'Where are you Lillian?' he asked himself. "Man! He looks intense!" Stone said as he sat next to Carly. "I forgot to ask, why don't you have a Duel Runner?" Carly suddenly asked without taking her eyes off of the road. "Huh?" Stone asked as he turned to her, "Oh that! I can't Turbo Duel!"

"I'm pretty sure Yusei would be willing to teach you how!" Carly said. "No, I mean I get sick every time! I can ride a bike and I can duel, just not at the same time!" Stone admitted. "Huh?" Carly asked as she finely took her eyes off of the road for a second, "Why is that?"

"My mind can't process it! I have to focus on one thing at a time! That's why I was having trouble with some of my tougher classes!" Stone told her, "But when I focus on something I can usually find an answer to it in time! No matter how silly it seems!"

"Yakko was right!" Carly said as she moved her eyes back to the road, "You do seem more like his brother, Wakko, every time!" Stone dropped his head, "Actually I'm pretty sure that even Wakko can Turbo Duel if he wants to!" he said. Carly simply chuckled a little, binging her head up just in time as Yakko put on the breaks to his runner. She quickly did the same, trying to stop before she hit her friend. "What's going on?" she asked as she popped her head out the window. "This road's blocked!" Yakko responded, pointing around the corner. "So just take the other one!" Carly said as she spied the fork they were at. "I don't know!" Stone said as he got out of the car, "It looks like some kind of trap or ambush to me!"

Yakko looked around, spying the rocky cliff that blocked Carly from seeing the rock slide that had blocked the offending path. He could see a spot on the far lane that looked big enough for Carly's car to fit through, "Hey Carly, there's a place here for you to pass!" Yakko said. Carly nodded, creeping up with her car as she fit through the small opening. Stone stood there, atop the pile of smaller rocks as he guided her through. "Ok!" he said as she was through, "Now for you Yakko!" The toon stepped off of his bike, pushing it forward as he guided it across. Stone turned his head when he heard the sound, rocks crushing beneath a larger rock. He turned finding a large boulder tumbling down the cliff, so he reached out, and to Yakko's surprise, he caught the large stone in his massive arms. The rock was almost as wide around as Stone was, making it very hard for the boy to keep hold of, but he somehow set it down, "GO!" Stone shouted, getting Yakko to nod, and continue his journey across the hole. Stone sighed, and glanced up the cliff, finding what looked to be a martial artist, just standing there. He was an elderly man with a grey ponytail and bushy moustache. The look on his face was stern, but also had the hint of a surprised failure to it. The robe he wore was lavender with gold trim and the wooden sandals on his feet looked as if they were made from his own hands, perfect in every way. "What the…?" Stone asked himself in a low tone.

The man turned to him, anger growing in his eyes, "I'm somewhat impressed!" he said, a growl to his ruff voice. Stone growled back as Yakko finished making his way through the opening. Stone jumped down, placing himself between Yakko and the martial artist just as the assassin jumped down, running his way towards them both. "CARLY, YAKKO! GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, and was quickly punched in the stomach. Stone felt it, the air quickly being removed from his lungs as the man drove his fist into his soft spot. "STONE!" Yakko shouted as the assassin let Stone down gently. "Do not worry about him!" the old man said, "He was not my target! However…" He turned around, quickly taking a step towards Yakko, "…you are little toon!" he said and stopped as he felt a massive hand grip his belt. "Huh?" he asked and turned his head, just as Stone lifted himself up and wrapped his giant arms around his, gripping him from waist to shoulder, pining his arms to his sides. "GET GOING!" the boy shouted, getting Carly and Yakko both to nod, and take off. "That's impossible!" the old man said, "That was my best punch!"

'I can't let him know how much damage it did! I gotta stay strong so he can't follow them!' Stone thought to himself. "I takes more than that to keep me down old man!" he said, and squeezed harder.

"I sure hope Stone's ok!" Carly said with worry. "Yah, me too!" Yakko said humbly. "I'm gonna circle around and pick him up, you keep going!" Carly suddenly said. "WHAT?" Yakko asked, "No, I want to come with you, he's my friend!"

"Yah, but it's you that man is after! If you go back it'll be like giving him what he wants, you saw that hit Stone took right?" Carly said. "Yah but…" Yakko tried to argue. "Think how tough Stone is, think just how damaging that attack would have been if you had taken it instead!" she said as she interrupted him, "You gotta keep going, Stone wanted you to escape!" Yakko looked down, keeping his eyes to the ground, "Don't worry!" he heard Carly say, "I promise everything will be ok!" Yakko didn't want to believe her, but somehow he knew she was right, so reluctantly, he nodded, and pushed his runner faster, careening off ahead of her. Carly smiled as he took off, and quickly turned her car, only to let realization set in, "Oh no!" she said, "I forgot to ask where we'd meet up at later!"

The man struggled against the locked arms of the giant behind him, yet somehow his face showed no pain as Stone squeezed tightly, 'This boy must have taken some damage from my strike!' he said, 'Yet I've never seen anyone stand back up as quickly as he did.'

"I am intrigued boy!" he said darkly, "How did you stand back up from that? No one has ever stood back up from that so quickly, and with so much strength left. How is it you can still fight…" The man quickly pulled on one of his arms, slamming it into Stone's stomach, and felt the grip weaken slightly. It was enough to force his way free, "…When you have so much pain?" he finished. Stone gripped his stomach, and refused to fall again, the pain surging through him as he pushed in back, "I've felt worse in the Shadow Duels!" he responded, hoping that the man hadn't heard of them.

"Oh, I see!" the old warrior said as he grinned, "So you've seen the darkness as well!" Stone looked up, surprise overpowering the pain as he glanced at the old man, "I too have been inside the shadows, and I find it inspiring that such a power takes the form of such a humble game!" he said. "So you've played in a shadow duel?" Stone asked. "Oh I've won a few. However I have recently found that no one is worth dueling!" the old man said. "Tch!" Stone grunted as he felt the pain fade away. He rubbed his stomach again, rubbing away the last of the discomfort, and held up his duel disk. "But you!" the assassin said, "You've taken one of my best punches, and somehow instead of being carted away by an ambulance, you still stand before me! And you weren't even my target!" The man held up his own disk, one that looked as if it were made from bamboo and steel. The top was shaded like the floor of a dojo while the edges were colored red as if it were the edges of the training facility. "My name is Tai Yuan Dao. Master of the Martial Arts and hunter of the strongest." he said. "Anthony Stone!" was all the mountain of a boy said. "Well, Anthony Stone, I do hope you can keep up, as I have labeled you worthy of a duel against me!"

"LET'S DUEL!" the two of them yelled out. "My move first!" he said as he drew his card, "I summon 'The Kick Man' in attack mode!" The giant misshapen man with large arms and rather thin legs emerged, kicking the air as it landed next to Tai. [The Kick Man is a level 3 monster with 1300 ATK and 300 DEF.] "Next I equip him with the 'Ribbon of Rebirth' spell card, this lets me special summon him at the end of the turn he's destroyed by battle." The Kick Man stood perfectly still as a large ribbon appeared, and wrapped itself around his shoulder, draping down to his belt on one side. Stone looked to the man in aw, "But wait." the boy said in shock, "Doesn't The Kick Man also equip himself with a spell card from the graveyard when he's special summoned?" Tai chuckled, "I see you've figured out my strategy already!" he said. 'I get it! Every time I destroy The Kick Man, I send both cards to the graveyard, but since Ribbon of Rebirth activates from the graveyard, The Kick Man can reequip it the moment he's brought back!' Stone realized to himself. "Next I lay one card face down. I believe it's your turn!" Tai said.

"Gerr, my draw!" Stone called out, and looked to his hand, he saw what looked to be three trap cards, two monsters and a spell. 'Great, none of my cards are really prepared for this kind of strategy. The Kick Man is a strong monster, and all he's going to do is pump him up after this turn, and with that Ribbon of Rebirth constantly attached, he's got The Kick Man out on the field at all times!' he thought to himself, and pulled a card from his hand, "I use the 'Cliffside Castle' field spell card!" he called out, and slapped his card into the slot that opened up at the end of his Duel Disk. The second it closed, the terrain changed, a large stone castle appearing in the distance, carved into the wall of a large cliff with Golems marching around inside. [Cliffside Castle is a field spell card that increases the ATK and DEF of all ROCK type monsters on the field by 300. Once per turn, a player may spend 300 LP to special summon a 'Golem' monster they controlled that was destroyed that turn.] "I see, a field spell card that lets you bring your monsters back from the graveyard. Too bad your deck isn't centered around that." Tai said, and watched Stone growl, "Otherwise you might have fallen without much pain at all!"

"I won't let you hurt my friend! I summon the Golem Defense Unit!" Stone called out as he slapped his monster down. The humans wearing stone armor each popped out, flexing their arms as they all faded to a dull blue, and crouching down in front of him. "Next I play three cards face down and end my turn!"

"Three cards?" Tai asked himself as he watched Stone duel, "He's trying to get ready for something big. Either that or he's drawing straws! MY DRAW!" The card added to his hand made him smile, "I activate two spell cards, the Ax of Despair and the Stim Pack, equipping them to my Kick Man and lifting his ATK up by 1700." The giant ax appeared in the Kick Man's hands, his ATK rising to 3000, causing Tai to chuckle, "Alright Kick Man, attack his Golem Defense Unit!" The monster lifted his ax high into the air, bringing it down on the Golems, shattering them. "I activate my 'Boulder Pit' trap card!" Stone shouted. The picture ironically had The Kick Man, looking up from the bottom of a pit as a giant Boulder came rolling over the edge. "Boulder Pit is a trap card that lets me select one monster card that declared an attack. That monster is instantly destroyed, and you take half of its ATK as damage!" Tai let his eyes open wide as his monster shattered, the shards slowly changing to rocks as they raced towards him, tearing at him as they raced by. The old man growled as his LP dropped by 1500. "Impressive!" he said as he lifted his eyes, "I see a man like yourself requires more effort to defeat!" Stone held up his finger, "That's not all I'm going to do, you see, I activate my second trap card, 'Molded From Stone'!" he said, and a card with a picture of a man chiseling away at a large slab appeared, "This card lets me special summon a 'ROCK' type monster from my hand, so I choose my Singing Crystal Golem!"

'I got one shot at this, better not screw it up!' Stone thought to himself, his eyes narrowed into what could only be a focused look. 'The look in his eyes!' Tai began in his own mind, 'He reminds me of myself, such potential, unimagined strength. And like the old me, he has yet to achieve his true power.'

"I end my turn with the spell card, 'Everliving Underworld Cannon'!" Tai announced, and at the end of the turn, "This means I can bring back my Kick Man in attack mode. And with him, returns my Ribbon of Rebirth. Just as well, I can activate the effect of my Everliving Underworld Cannon. This lets me deal 800 Life points to you every time I special summon a 'Zombie' type monster to the field." Stone scoffed as the monster reemerged, the ribbon appearing behind him to drape over his shoulder again, and a large skeletal cannon rose up from behind Tai, firing off a shot that collided with him immediately, dropping his LP to 3200.

"MY DRAW!" Stone said, and pointed to his field, "Now I can activate my 'Rockslide Ambush'. This card revives one of my level 4 or lower ROCK type monsters from the grave, but I have to send him back at the end of the turn. So I summon my level 4 Golem Defense Unit!" The three solders once again appeared by his side, grins on their faces as they readied themselves for battle. "Next I can tune my Singing Crystal Golem with my Golem Defense Unit! This lets me synchro summon my greatest monster." the boy called out.

'Finally, the power he holds will be revealed.' Tai thought to himself as he gazed at the light. "Steadfast and strong, when power comes from an iron will, nothing can stand against it, I SYNCHRO SUMMON, THE MT. RANGE GOLEM!" The large golem appeared behind Stone, towering over The Kick Man and Tai. 'At last!' Tai thought to himself, 'The power this boy holds is shown to me, and I plan to push this power to its limit!'

**To be continued...**

**End Episode 16**


	52. S2 Ep 17 The Darker Days

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 17 – The Darker Days**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"Lillian?" Yakko asked as he brought down his hand from his eye, "Why so early?" She quickly shoved the key into his chest, waking him up instantly as the breath was forced out of his lungs, "Happybirthday!" she said quickly and turned away.

Yakko stopped rubbing his chest and opened his hand, looking into his palm, "A key?" he asked. "You know, for your collection." she explained.

"I synchro summon, 'Inverted Destroyer, Thugan Daerd'!" Lillian shouted as her monster appeared next to her.

"Condread, attack the Destroyer!" Inverta shouted, and the captain spun his sword in the air, slashing through the ship and destroying it. "No!" Lillian shouted as her LP dropped to 1000. "And again to finish her off!" Inverta shouted, and pointed her finger. Condread turned to her, a pleading look on his face, "Don't give me that and do as I command!" Inverta shouted. The captain turned back around, and lunged for Lillian, the girl screaming as the blade was plunged through her, the entire world whiting out as she fell unconscious. "So long looser!" Inverta said as she raced off down the road.

"I am intrigued boy!" Tai said darkly, "How did you stand back up from that? No one has ever stood back up from that so quickly, and with so much strength left. How is it you can still fight…" The man quickly pulled on one of his arms, slamming it into Stone's stomach, and felt the grip weaken slightly. It was enough to force his way free, "…When you have so much pain?" he finished.

"Next I can tune my Singing Crystal Golem with my Golem Defense Unit! This lets me synchro summon my greatest monster." Stone called out. 'Finally, the power he holds will be revealed.' Tai thought to himself as he gazed at the light. "Steadfast and strong, when power comes from an iron will, nothing can stand against it, I SYNCHRO SUMMON, THE MT. RANGE GOLEM!" The large golem appeared behind Stone, towering over The Kick Man and Tai. 'At last!' Tai thought to himself, 'The power this boy holds is shown to me, and I plan to push this power to its limit!'

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme.]

Draco kept up as Lenore drove the duel Runner of his sister, the second girl leaning against Lenore's back as she snoozed away, "If we're going to get those cards out of that Disk, we need to see Yusei! Hopefully Yakko won't be there!" he said. "I understand that you don't want to Duel him until you get rid of your bracelet, but do we really need to be avoiding them?" Lenore asked. "Unfortunately, we do." Draco told her, his mood turning dark, "I probably hate it even more than you do." Lenore glanced at him, curiosity circling her mind, "You only really became friends with Lillian and them after the party. It was different for me and Yakko, though he really doesn't know it!" the boy said as he pushed his runner around the corners, "The day he beat me was the day he inspired me. I took a lesson from that day that I'll never let go of. Though power needs to be earned from hard work and endurance; that power means nothing unless you share it with others. He pushed himself farther than me, found a way to overcome my power so quickly. Even though he had Stone there to tell him to listen to his instincts at that first move, it was him that was able to find a way to use my own power against me. Then, he refused to punish me to the level I would have fallen. He not only inspired me to be a better duelist, but also, a better person, and I didn't have to change the way I looked at life to do it."

It looked to Lenore as if Draco was riding down a different lane than the one he was really on, a lane that showed him all the memories he was talking about, a lane of pictures of defeats and victories, each one leading towards what could be his future, "And then, after he beat me in the tournament, it only solidified what I learned from him. Friends are more than a posy to tell you how great you are, friends are people who can appreciate the power you worked so hard for, and people that work just as hard for their own power." Draco could almost see the future he wanted, the group of friends, each riding together having fun dueling each other with powerful monsters and skill, "Friends are people that can push you and pick you up. Make you stronger by sharing their power with you! That's what I learned from Yakko that day, that's the person I want to become. I'm the King of Dragons for the power I acquired, and I'll be Yakko's friend for the power he gives me in battle!"

Draco turned to her, his mind finally reaching reality, "Does that make any sense?" he asked. Lenore only smiled, and nodded her head. Suddenly her runner choked, and a loud CLANG could be heard from inside. Sonia instantly woke up from her nap, "WHAT WAS THAT?" she asked, and Lenore found the breaks locking up as her new bike began to skid out of control. Draco raced forward, reaching his hand out to steady the bike as he came to a stop with her bike, keeping both of them safe.

"What was that?" Lenore asked. Draco picked himself off of his runner, and knelt down to look under the runner, turning his head up to look at the mechanics, "Brakes are looked up!" he said, "Looks like a mechanical issue. I can't fix it, but at least we know who to ask to pick it up!" He reached underneath, grabbing what looked to be the breaks, only to have them fall off of the bike, and into his hand, "Or we could just walk it to them!" he commented.

Stone stood back, watching his opponent's movements as he scanned the battle field, his Mt. Range Golem stood towering over his opponent's Kick Man, while the smaller monster was robed in the Ribbon of Rebirth. The two of them also had one face-down each although Tai had the Everliving Underworld Cannon spell card on his side. 'If I can take down his LP before he gets a chance to use that Everliving Cannon of his again, I'll beat him with little trouble.' Stone thought to himself, 'I just don't know what that trap card of his would be. And that worries me. If he has something that stop my attack it wouldn't be too bad, I'll just wait until next round, and the only thing he'll hit me with is that Cannon. Well, here goes nothing.'

"I attack with my Golem! And thanks to his ability, he gains 500 ATK for every monster you have on the field as well as the 300 from my field spell!" Stone shouted. Tai simply put his arms up, letting the massive Golem slam his fist into the ground, shattering his Kick Man. His LP dropped to 500. 'I won!' Stone shouted as he pointed to Tai, "My monster can also attack twice per turn!" he announced. The Golem's ATK simply depleted to 3000, but the giant still lifted his fist, "Not so!" Tai said as he pointed an open hand to his trap card, "I activate the 'Magical Cylinder' trap card. This lets me redirect your monster's attack right back to you!" Tai said, and a pair of colorful tubes appeared, one in front of the Golem's fist, and one pointed right at Stone. The cylinder grew, engulfing the Mt. Range Golem's fist and arm. The appendage emerged from the cylinder pointing at Stone, racing forward at the boy. "EENG!" he shouted as the fist neared him. It slammed into the ground in front of him, spreading smoke and debris everywhere as Stone found his LP drop to 200. "No!" Stone whispered to himself, "That stupid Cannon is going to take the last of my Life Points." He looked to his hand, finding a single monster card sitting there with no more than 800 ATK, 'And I have no way of defending against it!'

Stone lowered his head in defeat, "I end my turn!" he said as The Kick Man reappeared next to Tai, and the ribbon reappeared with him. The cannon lit up, a ghostly flame building in the barrel before it fired, slamming into him. "GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Stone called out as the flames died out, dropping his LP to 0. He slipped to his knees, shame overcoming him. "Pity!" Tai said, as he put his cards away, "I had hoped to have more of a chall…"Stone once again stood up, spreading his arms wide as he stood between Tai and his friend Yakko, "What is this?" Tai asked in disgust. "I don't care that I lost a duel! I'm still not letting you hurt my friends!" Tai growled, and took to the air with a jump, spinning rapidly with one foot bent at the knee, and kicked Stone square in the chest, hard. Stone found himself skidding back a few feet before lifting off of the ground. He flew several more feet before he hit the ground, and rolled twice as much. He stayed still, Tai growling at the heap of flesh as he patted himself off, "It's a shame you couldn't just lay down." he said as he approached the fallen boy, "No one ever stands back up from my Hurricane Roundhouse Cannon Kick!" Just as he finished talking he heard Stone grunt, and stood back in surprise, "WHAT?" he asked as the boy once again took to one knee. 'That's not possible!' he thought to himself, 'He didn't even block my kick, and yet he still stands as if he's unharmed!'

Stone moved some more, stumbling only once as he reached his feet again, a small trickle of blood flowing from the corner of his lips. 'This is unreal! He can't be human! No one has ever stood back up from it, and it's like he just brushed it off! No! I'll not be insulted by this boy! He has no real fighting experience!' Tai thought as he let his anger grow, and once again took to the sky, intent on kicking Stone again. The boy was ready to take the punishment, only this time; Tai's kick was stopped, slamming into the door of a yellow car. "GET IN!" Carly shouted at him. Stone let his surprise fade as Tai jumped away, ready to try again. Stone opened the door and climbed into the seat, getting Carly to race off, causing Tai to miss, slamming his foot into the ground instead. "GERRRR!" he growled as he watched the little yellow car disappear. "I just know we'll meet again!" Tai said, "And this time I hope you'll have found your potential!"

Stone gripped his chest as Carly drove as quickly as she could, using the speed of her car to out race that of Tai. "Who was that guy?" she asked, and turned to the grunting Stone, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine!" Stone grunted out. "No you won't!" Carly said as she watched him having trouble breathing, "You took a pretty hard kick! I'm taking you to the hospital!" Stone tried to turn to her, but found the pain too much, and could only sit back and watch as Carly drove as quickly as she could.

Draco pushed the bike along as he rode his Runner closely. The two girls board as they waited for Draco to hurry up. Lenore sighed as she leaned back, "Hey!" Draco said, "Every time you move, it throws me off balance!" Lenore grinned, and suddenly began leaning back and forth on the broken bike, "Very funny!" he grunted, and looked up, "It's going to rain!"

"Really?" Sonia asked as she looked up. Lenore looked as well, finding dark clouds hanging over them. "So what?" Lenore asked, "I've seen dark clouds this close before!" Just as she finished, she felt a drop hit her face, and she looked forward with a look of unbelief as the rest of the cloud burst, drenching the three of them almost instantly. Sonia looked to Lenore, and seatdropped, nervous of her next reaction. "We can rest here!" the heard Draco say, and looked forward, finding what looked to be a dark building, abandoned and ready to be destroyed. "Well, at least the workers aren't out here!" Sonia said.

The three of them settled into the open space, Draco trying to turn the lights on as he flipped the switch. "No electricity!" he said as Lenore ran a towel across her hair. "The two of us are definitely going for a spa treatment after this!" she said to Sonia. "OK!" the sister said. "Not on my wallet you're not!" Draco said. "Oh, come on! It's a boyfriend's duty to spoil his girl!" Lenore responded. Sonia laughed, and Draco sighed, turning and taking his Runner further into the darkness. "Where are you going?" Lenore asked. "You two stay here! I'm going to check this place out!" he responded. "And why are you taking your runner?" Sonia asked. "I just got a feeling I'll need it!" was his only response. After that it seemed to get darker, causing Draco lo reach down to his runner, and switch the lights on. They never came on. "Huh?" he asked, and lifted himself to his bike. Starting it up quickly, "It roared to life as the engine started without a hitch, "It's still running." he said and dropped down, ready to check the bulb. Pulling out a set of matches, he struck one, and it never lit. Curious he watched what he could, his eyes quickly becoming used to the darkness, but not quick enough. The match burned down somehow, and the flames he couldn't see licked the tips of his fingers. "Ow!" he said, and dropped the match. "It lit?" he asked, and looked to his headlights, "Something's wrong here!" he said and turned around, "Something's definitely wrong! Show yourself coward!" Suddenly he heard laughing. He looked around, trying to pin point the laughter, but it seemed to come from everywhere at once. "I sense power within you young one!" a voice said, "A power built upon the misery of others! Yet, there's something dimming that power, friendship?"

"Yakko doesn't dim my power, he adds to it!" Draco said confidently. "Oh?" the voice asked, and started to shape itself, collapsing into a single shape, "Is that so? Then I suppose your previous power is far too delicate."

"I'm strong enough!" Draco said as he watched the shadows shape themselves. It took the form of what looked to be a dragon Warrior, the slayer of Dragons, a Dragoon. The black scaled armor rose up along the body, plates of larger dragon scales formed the breast plate, boots and shoulders of the warrior while the skull of Evalion sat upon his head like a helmet. Draco growled as he looked at the abomination before him, "What the heck are you?" he asked. The warrior smiled, "My name is Engen! And I am the second of the three dragon guardians!"

"Dragon Guardians huh?" Draco asked, and moved to his runner. "I'd suggest you turn around young one! I have no quarrel with you!" Engen said. "If you're really a dragon guardian then you must know, I'm the king of dragons, and I plan on getting as strong as I can to defeat my friends in a Duel!" Draco said. "Defeat your friends in a duel?" Engen asked, "To reclaim your independence from them?"

"Hmfh!" Draco scoffed, "No. So I can keep them as friends!" Engen lifted his hand, a runner very similar to Draco's emerging from the ground. The difference was, instead of being made to look like a dragon, it was made from dragon bones and scales. Draco growled again, "I'm gonna make you pay for making fun of me!" Suddenly the world around him changed, shifting from darkness and stone to a world of perpetual twilight, the orange of dusk hanging in the air for an eternity. "Let's see if your friends can find the dragon, and defeat me at the same time!" Engen said with a smile. Draco quickly mounted his Runner, and slid his helmet on before revving his engine. "Oh, you and your feeble power are attempting to protect what's not here?" Engen asked. "I'll face you right here, right now!" he shouted, "I'm not as feeble as you think I am!" Engen simply chuckled as he mounted the runner he had made, "Foolish mortal, don't you know better than to challenge a power beyond your own?" Draco pushed a button on his runner, starting the duel. "**Duel mode engaged!**" his runner said to him, "**Activating speed world 2. Ready, set, Duel!**" Draco and Engen both let their tires spin at the same time, each of them racing off towards the first turn, "You cannot win against me boy, I am ENGEN! And my power will always trump that of the feeble mortal realm!" the creature said as he tightened his lane, and finished the turn before Draco. "Tch!" Draco said, "Just because the first turn was in your favor, doesn't mean the tides of battle will be!"

"First turn?" Engen asked as he drew his cards, "I control this track, I am the master of my reality! I am the tides of battle here! And you believe you can defeat me? You're fate will end just like all that have come before you! I will sink you into the darkness, and feed on the power you have to fuel my own!"

**To be continued…**

**End Episode 17**


	53. S2 Ep 18 The Second Dragon

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 18 – The Second Dragon**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"Lillian?" Yakko asked as he brought down his hand from his eye, "Why so early?" She quickly shoved the key into his chest, waking him up instantly as the breath was forced out of his lungs, "Happybirthday!" she said quickly and turned away.

Yakko stopped rubbing his chest and opened his hand, looking into his palm, "A key?" he asked. "You know, for your collection." she explained.

"I synchro summon, 'Inverted Destroyer, Thugan Daerd'!" Lillian shouted as her monster appeared next to her.

"Condread, attack the Destroyer!" Inverta shouted, and the captain spun his sword in the air, slashing through the ship and destroying it. "No!" Lillian shouted as her LP dropped to 1000. "And again to finish her off!" Inverta shouted, and pointed her finger. Condread turned to her, a pleading look on his face, "Don't give me that and do as I command!" Inverta shouted. The captain turned back around, and lunged for Lillian, the girl screaming as the blade was plunged through her, the entire world whiting out as she fell unconscious. "So long looser!" Inverta said as she raced off down the road.

Stone stayed still, Tai growling at the heap of flesh as he patted himself off, "It's a shame you couldn't just lay down." he said as he approached the fallen boy, "No one ever stands back up from my Hurricane Roundhouse Cannon Kick!" Just as he finished talking he heard Stone grunt, and stood back in surprise, "WHAT?" he asked as the boy once again took to one knee. 'That's not possible!' he thought to himself, 'He didn't even block my kick, and yet he still stands as if he's unharmed! No! I'll not be insulted by this boy! He has no real fighting experience!' Tai thought as he let his anger grow, and once again took to the sky, intent on kicking Stone again. The boy was ready to take the punishment, only this time; Tai's kick was stopped, slamming into the door of a yellow car. "GET IN!" Carly shouted at him.

"Something's wrong here!" Draco said and turned around, "Something's definitely wrong! Show yourself coward!"

"Just because the first turn was in your favor, doesn't mean the tides of battle will be!" Draco said angrilly. "First turn?" Engen asked as he drew his cards, "I control this track, I am the master of my reality! I am the tides of battle here! And you believe you can defeat me? You're fate will end just like all that have come before you! I will sink you into the darkness, and feed on the power you have to fuel my own!"

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme.]

"I draw first!" Engen said as he pulled the top card form his deck, "I summon my 'Daiward-Engen, Summoner of Destruction' to the field in defense mode." The monster that emerged looked as if it had no face, instead just a hood, mist spewing from the opening masking yellow eyes that craved malice. [Daiward-Engen, Summoner of Destruction is a level 3 Spellcaster type monster with 1500 ATK and 200 DEF.] "Why would you place that monster in defense mode, it looks like it would be better off in attack mode?" Draco asked. 'Unless it has some special ability that fakes me out. Better watch out for that!' he thought to himself. "You'll just have to find out!" was all Engen said, and pulled a pair of cards from his hand, "Next I lay two cards face down and end my turn!"

"My draw!" Draco said as he pulled the top card from his deck, 'If his monster does have a surprise ability the way I think it does, I'm gonna have to play this duel a little different, no power plays this time, I play smarter, just like I'm dueling Yakko!'

"I summon my 'Arc-Dragon, Vangarus' in attack mode." he shouted as the dragon, covered in golden armor appeared, on his back, he wore what looked to be a saddle, and had two long golden spears strapped to his sides. [Arc-Dragon, Vangarus is a level 4 Dragon type monster with 2000 ATK and 100 DEF. Once per turn if this monster would be destroyed by your opponent's card abilities, you may negate that ability, and summon one level 3 Warrior monster from your deck.] "A warrior?" Engen asked, "I don't remember any of the Arc-Dragon's having warriors in their sets." The smile on his face told not only of lies but overconfidence, something that Draco found very aggravating. "Vangarus, attack with Dragon Spear Thrust!" the boy shouted. The dragon flared its wings, diving towards the little summoner. The monster quickly unfurled its cloak, letting mist surround its target, the dragon. "You were correct in assuming my monster had an ability; because not only do I get to negate your attack…" Engen said as Draco's dragon stalled in mid attack, "…But I'd normally get to destroy your monster."

"Thanks for activating my Dragon's special ability, because now I can summon the warrior 'Arc-Dragon Rider, Titan' from my deck!" Draco shouted. [Arc-Dragon Rider, Titan is a level 3 Warrior type monster with 600 ATK and 1200 DEF] "Wait, the Arc-Dragon Rider? Why was this so easy to figure out?" Engen asked, and then showed concern, "But why call upon Titan? He's probably one of the lowest ranks for that style!"

"You don't get it do you, thanks to Titan's ability to equip himself to one of my monsters the moment he's summoned, I get to add his ATK to my Vangarus." Engen watched carefully as Vangarus grew from 2000 to 2600. "Then my warrior lets my dragon attack again!" Draco shouted as he pointed his hand, "Huh?" Engen asked as the two monsters, the warrior riding the dragon, once again raced forward, driving their weapons into the stomach of Engen's monster. "GERRRRRRRR" he grunted as his monster shattered. "Next I lay three cards face down and call it a turn." Draco shouted.

"Fine, I activate my trap card, 'Icarus Arrow'!" [Icarus Arrow is a trap card that lets you select one level 4 or lower monster in your graveyard, deal 500 damage times the level of the selected monster to your opponent as direct damage.] And with you taking 1500 points of damage in one turn," Engen said as the card lifted up, and three arrows launched themselves at Draco. The arrows themselves lodged themselves into his shoulders, and one in his drawing arm, causing him to scream out in pain, "I'm in the lead again!"

Engen watched as Draco struggled to keep his eyes open, the arrows refusing to fade, "I believe it's my draw!" he said as he pulled the top card from his deck, "I summon the 'Kaidawn-Engen, Angel of Malice' to the field in attack mode." [Kaidawn-Engen, Angel of Malice is level 4 LIGHT attribute monster with 1800 ATK and 1400 DEF. As long as this card is face up on the field, monsters destroyed by card abilities are instead banished from the game.] 'Tch, that card is going to make things rough on me, his deck is probably full of monsters that destroy mine with just special abilities.' Draco thought as he watched the giant black winged angel appear from the portal. "I do suppose you've learned now that you can't win, with your monsters going out of play instead of to the graveyard, I doubt that you can use them efficiently. I next activate the trap card, 'Engen Power' to my monster. This keeps Kaidawn from getting destroyed this turn." the old knight said as his runner was pushed forward. Engen turned around, facing Draco as he pointed his hand, "Next by sacrificing my 'Naiwatch-Engen, Knight of Black Sword' from my hand, I can add Naiwatch's ATK to my Kaidawn." [Naiwatch-Engen, Knight of Black Sword is a level 2 monster card with 1600 ATK and 800 DEF. When one of your monsters declares an attack, you may discard this card from your hand.] "Now that my Kaidawn has 3200 ATK instead of just 1800, it has enough power to destroy your monster for good!" Kaidawn flapped his wings once, lifting into the air and drawing his sword, "Kaidawn-Engen, use your dark power to shatter his light, FALLEN DESTRUCTION!" The angel swooped in, letting its blade slash through Draco's monster before continuing on, cutting Draco in the side deeply, "GNNNG!" the duelist cringed as he swerved. His monster shattered as his LP dropped again, this time to 1700. "HAAAHAHAHAHA!" Engen laughed beneath his helmet, "With a power like that, you'll never win against me!"

'This guy plays about as rough as I do. Playing it safe just isn't cutting it. Not yet anyway. I still have to watch out for his special abilities.' Draco told himself as he held onto his side. "Mmmnn!" he heard his opponent groan, "I grow tired of this game we're playing, perhaps I'll make it more interesting!" Draco wondered what the creature was talking about, until it spoke, "Ah yes, the two girls you brought with you." Engen said, "I think I'll run us both right into them." Draco's eyes opened wide with both anger and surprise, "Yes, that's it. The one left standing after the collision will be the winner, yes! I'll hit the blond one, and you'll be aiming for the blue haired one. Now remember, don't swerve!" Engen teased. "YOU JUST MADE A HUGE MISTAKE!" Draco shouted. Engen looked back in surprise, finding his opponent quickly catching up, and slamming into the side of his runner. "NGGH!" the monster grunted as the sparks flew, and there in front of them passed the two girls. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Sonia asked in shock as the two raced on by. "Was that Draco?" Lenore asked in response as the two of them watched the racers disappear back into the shadows.

Draco continued to push himself up against his opponent, scraping the runner against the side of the track made by Engen. "Impossible, no one has ever pushed me off of my own track, I control it's every turn!" he said as Draco continued glaring at him. With a swing of his arm, Engen pushed Draco away from him, pulling himself away from the wall, "What just happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Draco shouted as he pushed a button on his Duel Disk, "You just threatened two of the people I care about, and I won't stand for it! I'm taking the kiddy gloves off! I don't care if you have monsters that can destroy mine with a single ability, I'm gonna destroy you!" With a glance, he looked at the card in his hand, finding a monster card, one he knew well, one he wanted to surprise Yakko with, "I'm activating the trap card Heart of the Dragon! With it my Vangarus comes back to the field!" As soon as the light from that card faded, Engen looked back, spying the dragon he had just slain, again standing in front of him. "Next I can activate my trap card, 'Call to Power'. When I special summon an Arc-Dragon from my graveyard, I get to activate this card, and special summon a level 2 or lower Arc-Dragon from my deck. So I special summon the Arc-Dragon Hatchling." The baby dragon appeared next to Draco, trying hard to keep up with the speeding warriors. Engen growled once, and grabbed from his hand his last two cards, "I lay two cards face down and end my turn."

Draco ripped the card from his deck, "MY DRAW!" he shouted and brought it into his view, "You're finished!" he said with a smile, "I won't let you hurt my family anymore, I sacrifice the Arc-Dragon Hatchling to special summon Siren from my deck in its place." The baby shattered, only to have the shards reform into the image and form of the water dragon herself, "Next I can tune them together, forming the power that will destroy you. I summon the Platinum Arc-Dragon, Evalion!" The platinum dragon shattered the light it came from, screaming out in rage as it circled around to fly next to its master. "Next I use the trap card 'Unkind Resolution'."

"What?" Engen asked as his shock erupted. Draco could once again see the girls coming into view as they raced forward, "This card lets me take a trap card from your graveyard and use it as my own, I even get to activate it this turn. So I'm going to use your Engen's Power trap card, on my Platinum Arc-Dragon, Evalion! Letting him survive anything you throw at him!" the boy explained. "Gnnn!" Engen said as the card revealed itself on Draco's Duel Disk. Suddenly, the track became clear, curving away from the two girls as they went by.

"That was him, Draco's fighting some kind of samurai." Lenore said. "Actually that's a Dragoon, a warrior armored in the scales and bones of the dragon's he's slain in battle, sort of an insult to Draco if you ask me!" Sonia corrected.

"What the…?" Draco asked. "Give it back!" he heard Engen call out. Draco turned to the monster, watching as not only did it lose focus on its shape, but also scrape the side of its Duel Runner along the side of the track, "That's it!" Draco said, "This card **is** Engen's power!"

"Just give it back!" Engen said, once again finding the concentration to keep his shape, but still scraping the walls around some of the corners. "You put your power in a card so that you could keep it safe and hidden, no one would have looked for it here, and not many cards let your opponent use something from their opponent's graveyard. Clever, but still…" Draco said with a cocky smile, 'It doesn't matter now, unless I find a way to keep this card he's going to get it back at the end of the turn, I gotta think of something!' Glancing to his hand, he spotted the card up front, a level 4 dragon, "It's definitely worth trying, I don't care if it destroys me, I'm not giving you back this power, I'll destroy it before I give it back." And with a flip of his wrist, placed his card on the field, "I summon the Arc-Dragon Dregnaught, a tuner monster that lets me tune my dragon again!"

"What are you doing?" Engen asked in a panic, "You can't even synchro summon again, there is no monster stronger!"

"I'm willing to test my limits! Let's go Evalion!" Draco shouted, and suddenly began to glow, the white hot light of his rage building as his two monster lifted into the air, "This is the power I posses, the power to destroy my enemies, and build my friends. The power I worked so hard for, has increased exponentially with every friend I find, I'll break your power, and shred the darkness to make way for the light!" The moment he finished, a card appeared, shining in his hand as if a beacon to be seen by all. Once the light faded, Draco wasted no time placing the monster down, "I summon, the 'Ultimate Arc-Dragon King, Engen Evalion'!" [Ultimate Arc-Dragon King, Engen Evalion is a level 12 Dragon type monster with 3200 ATK and 3000 DEF. This monster cannot be destroyed by card abilities.]

The dragon that appeared was again platinum but larger, and where the two heads on the side of the original Evalion once grew, sat instead massive shoulders with armored plates, scales thick enough to be used as tank armor, and spikes that reached to the middle of his long neck. The middle of his chest hung a large green jewel with a black orb pulsing around inside. The wings were made from platinum and silver, each decorating the wings ornately. "NO, IMPOSSIBLE!" Engen shouted as he felt his power weaning. "Next I can use his special ability, sending my hand to the grave to destroy every card on the field except him!" Draco announced, "ENGEN EVALION, USE OBLIVION GATE!" The dragon flexed it arms, stretching them out and pushing its chest forward. The black energy inside the green orb erupted, spreading outward and enveloping everything. Suddenly, Engen heard a cracking noise, and looked up. The edges of his track were breaking apart, crumbling under the power of this beast, "NO, NOTHING CAN SHATTER THE DARKNESS LIKE THAT! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" he cried, his eyes open wide. The blackness that surrounded them shattered, revealing the inner workings of a cave system, each tunnel jagged and uneven. Draco lifted his drawing hand, looking at the black crystal on his wrist, and watched it shatter. "Tch!" he grunted as he smiled, "Finally, I don't have to worry." He looked up, just in time to see what looked like a card floating in between a stalactite, and a stalagmite. "Engen Evalion, attack Engen with Calamity Flare!" The dragon opened its mouth, a black fireball flaring up before it launched forward, slamming into Engen as the creature's LP dropped all the way to 800. Draco raced ahead of Engen, reached out and snatched the card as he passed by. "I end my turn!" Draco called out as he slipped the card into his coat.

"My draw!" Engen shouted, "I lay one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn, at least you won't be able to take the rest of my life points!"

"You don't get it do you?" Draco suddenly asked as he picked up a card from his deck, "Engen Evalion has the power to do more than just destroy cards once, I can attack your monster, and turn it face up." The dragon lit up his mouth again, casting light on the face down monster, showing what looked to be a female elf with black hair, hair and what looked to be black leaves woven into a dress. Its stats showed level 3, 1400 ATK and 2000 DEF. "Next by monster's destructive force takes out your monster." Draco shouted, and the black flame slammed into the elf. "You forget my monster's abilities!" Engen shouted, "Not only does it destroy your monster for attacking, it increases it's DEF by 1000. Even if you have piercing, you'll never do enough damage to take out my life points."

Draco smiled as the elf lit up with a purple light before racing forward, slamming into the chest of his dragon. The two of them exploded, spreading a thick cloud of smoke everywhere.

The two of them raced out of the cloud, Engen smiling proudly as Draco glanced down, "Unfortunately…" he heard Draco say, and his smile fell when the Ultimate Arc-Dragon King came out of the cloud of dust, perfectly fine, "…My dragon cannot be destroyed by special abilities!" Engen flinched in fear as he glanced at the dragon, "And he doesn't do piercing damage!" Draco said, causing the creature to relax a little, "He takes the original ATK of the defense monster he destroys and takes that out of your life points instead!" Engen then turned white as the dragon lifted his clawed hands, crossing them and clinching his fists. Engen Evalion then opened his arms, a white beam of light erupting from the gem embedded in his chest, slamming into Engen. The creature screamed in pain as the beam pierced right through him, and expanded. It disintegrated Engen, shredding the armor into chunks and causing the runner to fall apart and clatter on the ground as bones and scales.

Draco continued racing forward as he made his way through the caves, quickly finding the two girls as they looked around for some kind of hidden entrance. Lenore turned to the sound of his runner's engine, "Draco!" she called out as she ran up to him, "What just happened? Who were you dueling?"

"And how did you disappear into the walls like that?" Sonia added in. Draco just looked down to the ground, "Girls!" he began, "We need to get to Yusei, and fast!"

**End of Episode 18**


	54. S2 Ep 19 The Price of Greed

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 19 – The Price of Greed**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"Lillian?" Yakko asked as he brought down his hand from his eye, "Why so early?" She quickly shoved the key into his chest, waking him up instantly as the breath was forced out of his lungs, "Happybirthday!" she said quickly and turned away.

Yakko stopped rubbing his chest and opened his hand, looking into his palm, "A key?" he asked. "You know, for your collection." she explained.

'Lillian?' he thought to himself, 'Where did you go? Why did you leave?' He moved his hand from behind his head, reaching it into his shirt to pull out the key he had received from Lillian, lifting it up to view, 'Are you running from me? From what we did? I don't get it! Please, just come back!' He placed his key back under his shirt, and replaced his hand beneath his head, closing his eyes to try and clear his mind.

"Look, things don't get themselves done, and Lillian is out there waiting for you, wherever she is. I don't know if she left to protect you or if she's in trouble, but you're not going to find out unless you look for her!" Yusei said, his eyes focused and narrowed, "And you can't go looking for her unless you pull yourself out of that mental rut, and get back to dueling! I may not have known her as long as you, but I don't think she'd want to see you like this, brooding and antisocial! And be honest, you don't want her to see you like that either!" Yakko turned he head down, shame snaking its way into his brain. "Make the first thing she sees when you find her your smile! Maybe then she'll come back to us!" Yusei said as he softened up, letting his stern straight lips curl into a smile. "You're right!" Yakko admitted as he felt the confidence come back, "I can't just sit here waiting for her, I need to find her, and if I can, help her!" Yusei pulled his fist up, pointing his knuckles at the toon, "Never stop!" Yusei said, as Yakko brought his hand up and tapped his knuckles against his mentor's fist. "I won't!" Yakko said, "I don't care if I have to move through the stars, or even time itself! I'll never stop moving forward, not until I find my friends!"

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme.]

Yakko kept moving, his runner pushed to the top speed it could move as he raced away from the spot he last left his friend, Stone, 'What am I doing?' he asked himself, 'I'm running away from something that my friends are forced to handle, that's what. I'm not coming up with an answer to the problem; I'm running away and letting them handle it. That's not what friends do!' Carly's words quickly came back to mind, her telling him that going back would just do exactly what Stone was trying to prevent, 'But if I go back, I'm just saying that I don't trust them! So what do I do? Go back and lose that trust, or do I just keep going and hope he's alright?' Yakko's mind was so torn, he didn't see what happened next, a group of three other runners came up from behind him, closing in on each side, quickly surrounding him. "Huh?" he asked as he turned to the three goons. The one on his right had a dark visor, keeping his eyes from view as his scruffy chin and pierced lip glared at him with malice. On his left, a blue helmet with clear visor could show him the man's flaming red eyebrows and several piercings with the same malice shining in his eyes and smile. Behind him, the man wore a bright white helmet with runner, a focused look on his face, but the same malice echoing off of his demeanor. The two on his sides suddenly squeezed him, pinning him in between them as the tightened up. "HEY!" Yakko shouted as the third came up, and bumped Yakko's Back wheel. The two on the sides quickly stopped, letting Yakko slide to the side sharply, and topple over. He slid off of his runner, rolled across the ground, and slammed into the side of the track. Again his world went black, only faint voices and laughter echoing through his ears as even the sound of his world faded.

"Just wait until O-Kay hears about how I beat the all powerful Yakko Warner!" Yakko heard from beyond his black world. The voice seemed both familiar and strange at the same time, even as he opened his eyes. The image was blurry at first; not being able to see the figure talking with what he knew was the three punks that had ambushed him. "But boss, he's still here! Won't O-Kay be able to tell if he comes here?" one of the thugs asked. "That's why I'm not inviting him here! I'm meeting him up on the bridge to the Satellite! That way I can present him with the first of the three keys and claim my reward!" the blob said.

Yakko's vision focused, revealing the blob to be a short chubby man in a white suit, bald on top with a large chin and angry eyes. Yakko woke in surprise as he finally recognized the person, "THADIUS PLOTZ?" he asked. The strange man turned to him, a sickening smile of greed, "Well, look who's awake! And my name isn't Thadius Plotz." the man said. "I should have known, all I've been finding are the negatives of my friends!" Yakko growled in frustration. "You can call me Colon Edward Orion." the negative said. "CEO? Really?" Yakko asked as his eyes narrowed in an exaggerated disbelief. "No one else questioned it!" Colon said happily, and turned to the three goons, "Don't let him out of your sight!"

"Right boss!" the one with bright red hair said, and Colon stormed off. Yakko simply scoffed, turning his eyes away from them before looking around the room, "Hey!" he finally said, "Where's my Duel Runner?"

"We decided not to waist such a great piece of machine, so we're going to repaint it and sell it on black market! Too bad you'll never see it again."

Yusei, Akiza and the twins all burst into the hospital running up to the front desk. Leo made it first, "We're here to see Anthony Stone!" he said. "Where is he?" Luna asked in tandem. "Room 203." the nurse said and pointed down to her right, "Second floor that way!"

"Thank you!" the twins said at the same time. "WAIT!" the nurse called out; catching Akiza at the back of the group, "You all need to sign in first!" Akiza looked up at the disappearing group, and turned to the nurse again as the lady pushed a book of paper at her, narrow eyes that suggested that she had better follow through. Akiza sighed as she walked forward, grabbing a pen and the book as she began writing everyone's name.

Yusei threw the door open as he glanced around the room, finding Stone there at the bed, nearly wrestling another nurse as she tried to wrap his chest with bandages and Carly off to the side with a worried look on her face. "I said sit still!" the nurse nearly shouted. "And I said I didn't need you to change the bandages!" Stone growled back, "I need to get out of here and get stronger!"

"You're staying!" Yusei said as he walked in. Stone turned to the duelist, shocked and confused as to where that voice came from and how the three of them had arrived. The nurse took the opportunity to grab his wrist and pin it to the bed as she finished dressing his wounds. "Yusei!" Stone said as he watched the much shorter man walk up to him, "When did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago. What happened to you?" Leo explained. "Eh, I took a hit from a guy who was trying to hunt Yakko down!" Stone said. "This martial artist just kicked him in the stomach after their duel, seems like he really wants to get at Yakko!" Carly told them as she pulled herself away from the wall she had been pressing herself against and adjusted her glasses. "And where's Yakko?" Leo asked as he looked around the room for the toon. "I sent him off ahead. That man was willing to hurt Stone just to get to us! I figured it would be safer for him." Carly explained. Yusei nodded, and walked back outside, "Don't you even think of going anywhere Stone, I'll be back in a little while!" he said.

Akiza ran up as he walked on by, "Yusei, where are you going?" she asked and pointed to the room he had just come out of, "I thought Stone was in there!"

"He is, I'm just going to check up on Yakko. Make sure Stone stays in his bed." Yusei told her. "Uh, sure!" the woman responded, and turned back to the room.

Yusei made his way to his runner, pressing some buttons on the console when he did. Yakko's picture came up on his screen as he heard some kind of ringing, like he was calling a cell phone. Instead, he got an answering machine, "This is Yakko Warner, I'm not at the phone because I'm; A, in a shadow duel, B, away from my Duel Runner, or C, playing a prank on Crow. Leave a message and Uhhhhhhhhhhh, I'll probably get back to you, depends I guess! Later!" it said. "Hmmmm!" Yusei thought as he tried understanding the situation. Quickly he hung up, and again typed something into his console. A map of the city appeared, a single red dot blinking on and off. "It's not moving!" he heard from behind him.

"GYAA!" Yusei cried as he turned his head, "AKIZA?"

"I was wondering what you were doing! Trying to find Yakko?" she asked. "So where is he?" Yusei heard Leo ask. Yusei looked behind the woman in front of him, and there stood Leo, Luna, Carly and Crow. "What are you all doing here?" he asked in surprise. Crow walked up to the runner, glancing at the screen, "Wait, I recognize that place, that's the loading dock warehouse storage! What would Yakko be doing there?"

"Why are you here instead of watching Stone?" Yusei finally asked. The four of them looked up, letting realization hit them, and all ran back to the hospital. "Yusei?" Akiza asked as she turned to him. He simply nodded, mounted his runner, and revved the engine. Akiza slipped in behind him, placing one of his helmets on her head as she waited for him to punch it.

"Yusei is going to kill us!" Crow said as he looked into the room with a shocked and sick expression. "I don't want to die!" Carly said as she held the same expression. Inside the room sat an empty bed, but no open windows at all, "How did he get out?" Luna asked as she tried to figure out how they missed him.

Yakko leaned back trying to pry his hand free as he worked secretly at the ropes. "Got any twos?" one of the thugs asked. Yakko looked down, spying the three of them as they circled around a large steel table, each with cards in their hands, "Yah!" the one said, and held out his cards. The man reached up, and pulled one from the fanned cards, "DAWW!" he called out and placed his head roughly on the table, "Don't tell me you got the old maid again!" the third asked.

Finally the ropes came off, falling to the floor as he silently stood up, walked over and leaned over one of their shoulders, "Hey, can I play?" he asked. "Sorry man," the thug said, "The deck's been dealt!" Suddenly they all looked up in realization, and turned to him. With a smile, Yakko took off, spinning his legs as quickly as he could. "GET IM!" one of the thugs shouted, and all three of them scattered their cards standing up to chase him.

Yakko skid to a halt, taking the turn easily as he let his smile overtake his facial features. The adrenaline was back, the feel of home, and for a second, he was in his old element, "Can't catch me!" he said and moved even faster. "Hold it!" one of the thugs said, "He wants us all to follow him eh? You two go after him, I'm gonna head him off!"

"Head him off where?" the punk with the wild red hair asked. "The only way he can get out of here, the door!" he responded, and slipped his helmet back on. When he turned away, the other two smiled at each other, and ran back after Yakko.

The toon ran throughout the complex, the two goons chasing after him. He bounced around and on top of his tail. He turned to them as they neared, and raced off again. He made his way over to a bunch of boxes, and turned around, his arms behind his back and a smile on his face, "Heh, what you gonna do now?" one of the two asked him. "Oh everything I do is something you'll never see coming!" Yakko responded, and leapt up to one of the boxes, sat down and folded his arms.

The two of them jumped, snagging him in their arms, and landing behind the boxes. "GOT YAH!" one of them said, and looked down, instead he had his friend in a head lock, "Huh?"

"Just let me go!" his partner said angrily. The punk let his friend go, and looked around to find Yakko. He was spotted dancing a solo waltz as he moved past them, his eyes closed as he fluidly moved around the room. The two jumped at him again, and this time Yakko jumped up at the last second, letting them sail underneath him. He then turned to the two, "I learned that when my siblings and I crashed a Gala! By accident!" he said, and raced off towards the door, only to turn and see the third thug standing there, "You're not going anywhere!" the man said.

"It should be here somewhere!" Yusei said as he and Akiza raced into the strange area. She pointed past him, "What about there?" she asked. There off to Yusei's right, he could see a large crate getting ready to be loaded onto a shipping barge. The duelist looked back at his screen, and nodded, "Yah, that has to be it!" he said. "I assume we're going to get Yakko's Runner back?" the lady asked. Yusei smiled as he raced down to the docks, "Let's crash this party!" he said, and punched it.

The workers finished hooking up the last of the cables, just as they heard the sound of a Runner, each turning to see Yusei as he and his girlfriend raced up them. "OH NO IT'S YUSEI!" one of them shouted, and the duelist came to a screeching halt, just as Akiza dismounted, "You have something in that crate that belongs to a friend of mine!" she said and narrowed her eyes, "I want it back!"

"START HAULING IT UP!" one of them shouted, and turned, a duel disk on their arms. "I'll take care of this!" he said, and gently pushed Akiza off to the side.

She took the opportunity to sneak around, and onto the barge, creeping into the crate as it was set down. She looked at the screen, finding it similar to her own, and pressed the on switch.

Yusei smiled as he heard the sound of Yakko's Duel Runner start, catching the attention of everyone of his opponents. With his Stardust Dragon still out, he mounted his own runner, and placed his Disk to the console. "**Duel Terminated!**" the computer said, and all of the monsters disappeared as Akiza and Yakko's runner smashed through the crate, the lady racing off of the boat and hitting the dock. "Let's get out of here!" Yusei shouted, and started his runner.

Akiza stayed as close to him as she could, racing the two bikes closely with Akiza lagging behind on purpose, "Where do you think they took him?" she asked. Yusei looked on as he raced by, hoping that an answer would come to him, "He has to be close!" he said, "It just doesn't make any sense otherwise!"

"GET BACK HERE!" they two of them heard from behind them. Yusei turned his head, spying the captain that had shouted to haul the bike into the air. He wore a white suit, and sat upon a sleek Duel Runner that matched. The sides were shaped similar to a ship's hull, and came out at the front as if it were the front of said ship. "I paid good money for that Duel Runner!" he said. "So, you're into buying stolen merchandise?" Yusei asked. The man looked to him, nervousness erupting from his face, "Tell me where Yakko is!" Yusei asked suddenly. "What?" the captain asked. "The original owner of that Duel Runner you bought, where is he?" Yusei repeated. "Why should I tell a couple of thieves like you, besides, you can't prove that this Runner was stolen!" the man said. "Captain, I can prove it, because **I** built it in the first place!" The captain then looked at Yusei in shock, "You…you…Fine, I'll just have to take you out as well!" he said and pushed his Runner into Yusei's, trying to slam him into the railing. "How about a duel?" Yusei asked, catching the Captain's attention and getting him to stop his assault, "If I win, you tell me where the people who sold you this Runner took the owner!"

"And if I win?" the Captain asked. "Then I work for you, no questions asked, and no way out!" Yusei said. "Yusei?" Akiza cried out. "Deal!" the Captain said, and moved away from Yusei. Quickly he pushed a button, and activated the Duel, "**DUEL MODE ENGAGED!**" the runner said, and a picture of a card slid into view before turning around, "**AUTO PILOT DISABLED. SPEED WORLD 2 ACTIVATED. READY, SET, DUEL!**"

The two duelists raced forward, ready to face off, Yusei purposefully hung back, letting the captain take the first turn, "Han, looks like your Runner, doesn't have the same kind of punch mine does! I draw first!" The captain pulled the top card from his deck, "I'm gonna pummel you into the ground. You'll work for me, and I'll make sure to break your spirit in two!"

**To be continued…**

**End episode 19**


	55. S2 Ep 20 Fight for Freedom

**Animaniacs 5D's – Negative World Race**

**Episode 20 – Fight for Freedom**

**Special thanks to Zane the Artist for his Scavenger Vessel cards.**

Yakko: Now let's get up to speed with Animaniacs 5D's!

Yusei: Hey that's my line!

"Lillian?" Yakko asked as he brought down his hand from his eye, "Why so early?" She quickly shoved the key into his chest, waking him up instantly as the breath was forced out of his lungs, "Happybirthday!" she said quickly and turned away.

Yakko stopped rubbing his chest and opened his hand, looking into his palm, "A key?" he asked. "You know, for your collection." she explained.

'Lillian?' he thought to himself, 'Where did you go? Why did you leave?' He moved his had from behind his head, reaching it into his shirt to pull out the key he had received from Lillian, lifting it up to view, 'Are you running from me? From what we did? I don't get it! Please, just come back!' He placed his key back under his shirt, and replaced his hand beneath his head, closing his eyes to try and clear his mind.

"Look, things don't get themselves done, and Lillian is out there waiting for you, wherever she is. I don't know if she left to protect you or if she's in trouble, but you're not going to find out unless you look for her!" Yusei said, his eyes focused and narrowed, "And you can't go looking for her unless you pull yourself out of that mental rut, and get back to dueling! I may not have known her as long as you, but I don't think she'd want to see you like this, brooding and antisocial! And be honest, you don't want her to see you like that either!" Yakko turned he head down, shame snaking its way into his brain. "Make the first thing she sees when you find her your smile! Maybe then she'll come back to us!" Yusei said as he softened up, letting his stern straight lips curl into a smile.

"How about a duel?" Yusei asked, catching the Captain's attention and getting him to stop his assault, "If I win, you tell me where the people who sold you this Runner took the owner!"

"And if I win?" the Captain asked. "Then I work for you, no questions asked, and no way out!" Yusei said.

[Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening theme.]

Yusei and the Captain pushed their Duel Runners as hard as they could, each trying to outrace the other as they continued. Yusei smiled, and held back a little, allowing the Captain to pull ahead, "Looks like I win this the first turn!" the captain cried as he drew his card, "I summon the 'Scavenger Vessel – Tug Boat' from my hand!"

"Ah, you use Scavenger Vessels?" Akiza asked as he slapped the card down. "Of course! They're the best cards for what I do!" the captain said. [Scavenger Vessel – Tug Boat is a level 4 WATER attribute Machine type monster with 1400 ATK and 1200 DEF.] The monster that appeared looked as if it were made from the remains of old ships, the body steel grey with a single rusted crane arm ending in a tree pronged claw. The head was cylindrical and shaped like a human face. The words S.S. Misery was scrawled across its chest, the letters faded from years of erosion. "Next I can lay two cards out on the field and call it a turn!" the captain said.

"I've got the green light!" Yusei shouted as he drew his card, "I summon the Speed Warrior to the field!" The helmeted warrior jumped from the portal; next to Yusei, entering the field with a gusto that only Yusei could understand, 'I kind of feel like Yakko right now!' he thought, 'Every time I duel, it's like I can sense their spirit, like I can understand my cards. And right now, they're all telling me to stop him, keep him from anymore wrong doing!'

"Because I summoned him this turn, my Speed Warrior's ATK get a power boost." Yusei said, and stretched his hand towards the glowing Speed Warrior as the monster rose from 900 ATK to 1800 ATK, "Speed Warrior, send his Scavenger back to the scrap heap with Hyper Sonic Slash!" The warrior raced for the robot, flipping upside down and spinning on his hands, kicking the monster in the jaw once, "I don't think that's going to help, you see, when I activate my trap card, 'Salvage Team', I can send my monster out of play instead of sending him to the graveyard, then he comes back to the field at the end of the turn!" the captain said harshly even as his LP dropped by 400. Yusei grunted once as he looked to his hand, 'Not much to go on here! But if he does what I think he will, it'll all work out. I just need to buy some time.'

"I lay three cards face down and call it a turn!" Yusei shouted as he placed his cards down.

"Ok, my draw!" the captain said, and pulled the top card from his deck. The three riders turned a rather sharp corner Yusei skidding around it as he followed his opponent. The large robot of old ship parts once again reappeared on the captain's field, spreading it's arms ready to fight again, "First thing I do is attack your Speed warrior!" he said, and let his monster swoop in, "Use Harvester Chain!" The monster pulled out a large chain from behind him, an anchor attached to the end as it swung it around and launched it at the Speed Warrior. The little monster crossed his arms, hoping to protect his master, only to have the anchor slam into him and shatter him, moving through and close to Yusei's tire. "GNNNNN!" Yusei shouted as his LP dropped to 3500. "Next I can activate my monster's special ability, you see when he destroys one of your monsters in battle, I get to move that monster to my hand!" the captain said. Yusei looked to the captain in shock and surprise as a digital version of his own card reappeared next to the captain, "I can't summon or set it, but I can activate my trap card, 'Black Market Auctioneer'!"

The card that appeared looked like an auctions stage with Witty Phantom talking into a microphone, his hand extended towards a caged Baby Dragon while a crowd of Goblins and other fiends dressed in formal cloths and ball masks lifted paddles with numbers on them, bidding on the poor creature.

"When I activate this card, I have to discard a card from my hand, problem is, it has to be a card that belonged to you!" the captain said, and the card vanished from his hand, while Yusei was forced to slide the card into his graveyard, "Now that the requirements are complete, I can activate its effect and draw a card to add to my hand!"

"My draw!" Yusei shouted as he pulled his card, 'If I'm gonna beat him, I need to hit him hard and fast, it's the best way to keep cards from going to his hand so he can use them later!'

"I send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard so I can special summon the Quickdraw Synchron!" Yusei shouted, "Then thanks to Quillbolt's special ability, and the fact that Quickdraw Synchron is a tuner monster, I can summon back my hedgehog!" The small orange animal appeared, metal bolts coming from its back as it sailed alongside its master. "Next I summon Sonic Chick from my hand and use the power of my trap card 'Starlight Sanctity'!"

The captain looked to the strange card in confusion as it lifted up, the picture of Stardust Dragon paired with Junk Destroyer in the back, while Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior raced up front, the beam of light and a single synchro ring separating the two large beasts in the back. "Starlight Sanctity is a trap card that appeared around the same time I found my friend Yakko lying in the forest. In fact, it was the last of a small trail of cards that lead me to him. And by giving up my own battle phase its power lets me synchro summon two synchro monsters of the same level for the price of one." Yusei told him, "So, according to Quickdraw Synchron's ability, he takes the place of Junk Synchron!" The western style Synchron watched as a wheel of Synchrons appeared in front of him, and began spinning rapidly, he then pulled out his pistol, and fired quickly. The wheel slowed down, a hole in the picture of Junk Synchron. "I tune all three of my monsters together!" Yusei shouted as they lifted into the air, Quickdraw shattering into five stars that circled into the rings, surrounding Quillbolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick as they let their stars add to the summon, "From three come one, and from one comes great cosmic might! I SYNCHRO SUMMON, JUNK DESTROYER!" The light exploded, a beam sailing alongside the duelist as they raced along the road, "LET'S REV IT UP!"

The large machine erupted from the light, spreading its four mighty arms as a show of strength. "Next I can synchro summon my Stardust Dragon! Because I'm using a card effect instead of Quickdraw Synchron and the others for this synchro summon, I'm not restricted by Quickdraw's effect. Watch as my dragon spread's it wings and soars to your defeat!" Yusei shouted as his monster swooped in, "It's good to see you buddy!"

"But, you can't attack this turn!" the captain shouted. "I know, but I can still activate my Destroyer's special ability. You see, whenever he's synchro summoned, I can count how many non tuner monsters I used in his summoning, and destroy that many cards on the field!" Yusei told him.

The captain looked down at his field, finding only two cards there, "And last I counted I used Quillbolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick." he heard Yusei shout, and panicked, "Go Junk Destroyer, smash those cards into scrap!" As soon as Yusei said those words, his warrior lifted two of its arms, fists out. The two large arms released, blasting like rockets towards the two cards, and smashed into them, shattering them. "I end my turn!" Yusei said.

"My draw!" said his opponent, "I summon the level 3 'Scavenger Vessel – Luxury Yacht' from my hand, and because I did, I can summon my level 2 tuner monster 'Scavenger Vessel – Bit Dinghy'." The two monsters that appeared were both made from boats, Luxury Yacht white with a smug grin carved into his face, and Bit Dinghy a rusty bean pole thin frame, and red visor. "Next I can tune them both together to synchro summon the 'Scavenger Vessel – U-boat'." [Scavenger Vessel – U-boat is a level 5 Machine type synchro monster with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF.] "Normally, when Bit Dinghy is used as synchro material, I can pull a card from your hand, but because you have ho cards, it takes no effect!" he said, "However, now that I have synchro summoned my U-Boat, I can destroy one card on your field and bring it to my hand!" the sailor said, "Not if I sacrifice my Stardust Dragon, by doing that, I can negate your ability and destroy your monster!" Yusei countered. The captain growled in anger as Yusei's Stardust Dragon wrapped its wings around his monster and began to glow, shattering into a million pieces at the same time his monster shattered, "I lay two cards face down and call it a turn!"

"Because I used my dragon to negate your monster's ability, I can bring him back at the end phase of the turn!" Yusei announced, and his monster reshaped itself. "I attack, with Stardust Dragon!" Yusei called out, and his dragon swooped in. "I activate my Reanimation Wave trap card!" the captain shouted, "With this, my synchro monster comes back at the end of the turn, and the battle damage I take from your dragon is halved!" Yusei watched as his opponents LP dropped from 3600 to 2350. "Fine, I'll just have to finish you off with my Junk Destroyer!" the duelist on the red runner declared. "Actually, I think I'll play my Magic Cylinder trap card!" the captain said with a smile, "This deflects all of your monster's ATK back at you!" Yusei shut his eyes as the attack entered one of the colorful tubes, and exited the other, soaring straight back at him, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted as his LP dropped to 500. "HAHAHAHAHA!" the captain laughed, "I can't believe this, not only am I going to get that duel runner, but I also get the famous Yusei Fudo in my employ! This will be the best heist in history!"

"The game's not over yet!" Yusei said as the smoke cleared, "I set my last card down and call it a turn!"

"Oh I see! Trying to keep me from taking cards from your hand huh?" the Captain said as he drew his card, "Not only does my Scavenger come back to the field, but I get to use my 'Shockwave Saber' speed spell! This little beauty lets me add 800 ATK to my monster." Yusei watched as his monster grabbed a saber that appeared in front of it, the blade bade from the waves of the sea surging with electricity while the silver handle kept the monster safe from harm. Its power grew by 800 points easily making it a 3200 monster. "But I highly doubt that I'll actually need it, because by activating the effect of Speed World 2, I can delete the remainder of your life points!" Yusei watched as the captains Speed Counters decreased, and then the card of Speed World appeared, firing off a beam of red light right at him, "Actually, I don't think so, you see, by activating the Nature's Reflection trap card that I had face down the entire duel, I can reflect the damage Speed World would have done to me back at you!" Yusei said as he card rose up. The beam bent in mid air, returning to the Captain and slamming into the sailor, "GERRR!" he growled as he looked up in anger, "Fine, I'm going to attack your dragon with my U-Boat."

"I activate the trap card 'Synchro Interception'!" Yusei shouted, "Synchro Interception is another card that lead me to Yakko. With its power, and two synchro monsters on my field, I can switch your target for you, forcing you to target my Destroyer instead!" The captain could only watch as his monster's attack moved, sliding through the large robot, and shattering it instead. "I'll make you pay for that next turn! I lay one card face down!" he growled as Yusei's LP dropped to 300.

"I don't think so, MY DRAW!" Yusei said as he drew his card, "It's go time!" he mumbled with a smile, "I summon the Turbo Synchron!" The small green robot appeared ready to fight as it flexed its arms in an attempt to look bigger. 'I see it, the heart and soul of my monsters, each of them ready to take this guy down.' Yusei thought to himself, "I just have one question!" The captain looked up at him anger and confusion in his eyes, "And what's that?" he asked.

"Why?" Yusei asked suddenly, "Why do what you do? What's the point of taking Duel Runners from other people?"

The captain looked to his opponent a little, curiosity and thought in his eyes as he glanced at the boy, "I build custom Runners for a living; I've seen the faces of the people that receive the work I've done. The smiles on their faces, the future in their eyes, how can you take that away?"

"Easy! You just don't look back!" the sailor announced a small frown on his face, "Never look back, never show your face!"

"I never hide from my problems!" Yusei announced as he pressed a button, "The people I help always look back, thanking me for the future I've given them. I activate the trap card Graceful Revival! This lets me bring back my Sonic Chick!" The pink bird with blue boots erupted from the portal, a squeak of happiness as it arrived to help its master, "Next I can tune my Turbo Synchron with my Sonic Chick, combining their power to synchro summon, the Formula Synchron!" The blue robot wearing the formula one car burst forth from the light, a rev of the engine telling Yusei to move faster.

"Next I tune my Formula Synchron with my Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted as he was surrounded in light, "ACCEL SYNCHRO!" With that, he vanished. "The Accel Synchro?" the captain asked as he looked behind him. Yusei appeared from another portal, a large white dragon following behind him, "I summon, Shooting Star Dragon!"

"It's incredible, such power, such a beautiful monster!" the captain said, mostly to himself. "Next I can activate my dragon's special ability, revealing the top five cards of my deck and attacking for every tuner monster I reveal!" Yusei shouted and drew his first card, "Let's do this!" The first card he turned over, was Junk Synchron, "That's one!"

"I activate my trap card, 'Fortified Hull'! This keeps my monster from being destroyed twice per turn!" The large submarine styled robot stood there, several large armored plates appearing around him as the slammed into his hull, bolting themselves into place. "Let's find out just how many attacks I get then!" Yusei said as he drew his next card, the Changer Synchron. "That's two!" he said and drew his next card, The Drill Synchron, "Three!" he said, and again drew a card, Road Synchron. "That's four!" Yusei said, and placed his hand on the top of his deck. "This is ridiculous, there's no way that last card is going to be the last of your tuner monsters! Just give up! After this round, I'll win!" the captain said.

'I know my deck won't let me down, I've come this far, there's no turning back now! Besides, he still needs to tell me where Yakko is!' Yusei thought to himself, and drew the last card, revealing the Quick-span Knight, "WHAT?" the captain asked. "You thought the Synchrons were the only tuners I had? You're wrong, and I get all five attacks!" Yusei told him, and lifted his hand, watching as his monster split into five different after images, one blue, one yellow, one red, one green and one violet. Let's go, Shooting Star Dragon, attack his Scavenger!" He shouted, and the blue image sailed in. "I activate my Scrap Iron Scarecrow! This negates your attack and lets me place it face down!" the sailor shouted, and Yusei's monster slammed into the card, the image dissipating on contact. "Now, again. Attack the U-Boat!" Yusei shouted, the blue one sailing in this time, colliding with the monster, and exploding. The captain's LP dropped to 1450. The smoke cleared, and the steel covering remained, dented and broken, but still on the monster. "Let's finish that Fortified Hull, Attack!" Yusei shouted, and the green image swooped in, colliding with the Scavenger. The Captain's LP dropped again, this time to 1350.

"Now to finish his monster, Shooting Star Dragon, destroy the Scavenger Vessel- U-Boat!" the duelist shouted, his dragon's Yellow image diving in, attacking the monster and shattering it. "NO!" the captain shouted, "This can't be! I was so close!"

"Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei called out and lifted his hand to the last image of his beast, "Stardust Mirage!" The violet image dove, aiming right for the captain as he looked up, fear in his eyes as the light being slammed into the ground, dropping his LP to 0, his Runner flashing a large red 'X' on the screen, and the front opening up, steam pouring out from the vents as he was forced to slow down.

**To be continued…**

**End of Episode 20**


End file.
